


Monster Force

by MnstrFrc



Category: my own story
Genre: AU Story, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 140,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnstrFrc/pseuds/MnstrFrc
Summary: This is a story with crossovers.I don't own all of them.





	1. A New Beginning

Millions and millions years ago, far away deep in space, a planet called Metru-Nui. It is filled with humans, magical creatures, and of course kaijus. It is ruled by four warriors: Kellel, Atmahn, Dinanna, and the oldest and strongest of them Zak. The Trinity bring peace and joy to their people. They use their powers for good. Even Zak wanted more, he wanted to master every power, he master the power of Hatred. But that hatred consume him, he grow more stronger than ever. The Trinity had no choice but to stop him. They turn him mortal, he is forever banish from his homeland, everyone mocked at him by leaving. Days after days he's been walking far away from home he finally come to his end. He begged the dark lord Morgoth to spare his life and to conquer and to destroy his enemies, he would give him his soul. Morgoth accept his offer and teleported Zak to Mordor and gave him a task to destroy the Trinity homeland. Meanwhile the Trinity Gods see the city is better, than Zak return. He open a portal to this world and to a different dimensions the Anteverse, lead by the Precursors and they gather a massive army called the Dark Kaijus. They slaughter millions lives, Zak task was completed, even Morgoth wanted Zak to become the next ruler to take his place. Zak human soul was no more, he became the Shadow of Morgoth. His eyes are pure red of hatred, his teeth became sharp, he grew 12 feet tall, he wear a Mordor armor suit and helmet. He created a powerful weapon he called the Dark Crystal. He clash against the Trinity, he's more stronger than them, they were no match for him. One by one he killed them, he now rule Metru Nui. Months later a large resistance lead by man, kaijus, giants, and many other stand against Zak. Victory was almost near, but he could not go down without a fight. He slaughter many with his Dark Crystal, but a brave kaiju name Gojira King of the Monsters battle against him. He was too strong for him, then Gojira felt a powerful energy inside of him, he became the first Super Kaiju. His body is silver energy and he has a silver hair, no one has ever seen or master a Super Kaiju before. Gojira use his new power to stand against Zak. Gojira blasted Zak with his atomic breath. Zak was almost defeated, he cannot die. The Divine Moths help Gojira by building a portal to send Zak the Shadow Realm and trap him there. Gojira had finally won the war, it was finally over. But his Dark Crystal is capture by the forces of good and take it in a place where no one will ever control it, ever again.

For over 20,000 years later... far our of Metru Nui, there is an island called Monster Island. It is filled with kaijus and humans, they live together in peace. The island is ruled by the king of the monsters, Godzilla Sr., he is the mightiest of all the monsters. He also have two sons, one older and one younger, the older one is Minilla, the funniest and bravest one, and Godzilla Sr. younger son is Godzilla Jr., he too will be king of the monsters one day. Minilla had to teach Junior how to be a brave monster.

Minilla- Now remember, Junior, you'll need to breath fire.  
Junior- But fire is scary, Minilla.  
Minilla- I know, but you'll get the hang of it.  
Junior- One day, Minilla, I'll be the legendary Super Kaiju!  
Minilla- The Super Kaiju is just a story. Our great great grandfather became the first Super Kaiju and he wasted all that power. He may never become a Super Kaiju again.  
Junior- But I wanna be a hero to save Metru Nui!  
Minilla- Keep dreaming, little brother.

Minilla teach Junior Godzilla to breathe fire, and he's doing it. After sunset, they both head home and by heading home. 

Minilla- Now, Goji, you'll need some rest.  
Junior- Thank you. Good night big brother.  
Minilla- Good night, little brother.

Minilla now take a walk at night, looking the star at night and he see an old friend came to see him.

Kong Jr.- How was training going?  
Minilla- Good. I haven't seen you today, Kong. Where you been?  
Kong Jr.- I been busy, a pack of Skull Crawlers were attacking the Sker Buffalo herds and I had to save them.  
Minilla- Lucky you. So, you wanna drink some coke cola?  
Kong Jr.- Sure.

Hours later... Kong Jr. and Minilla talked about their funny jokes.

Minilla- ... And I just say "FIRE IS SCARY!"  
Kong Jr.- And that's how you learn to breath fire, by farting? (laugh)  
Minilla- I know. I teach Goji to breath fire again.  
Kong Jr.- And he said about becoming a Super Kaiju again?  
Minilla- Yup.  
Kong Jr.- Damn. You think it could be possible?  
Minilla- Don't know. I hope so. Alright, I gonna go to sleep. Good night, Kong.  
Kong Jr.- Good night, old pal.

One year later... that terrible day, the Dark Kaiju portal is open, they found Monster Island and invade the island. The good monsters battle against Zak evil army, the battle is nearly lost, the kaijus have no choice but to send their young ones to all escape pods. Godzilla Sr. hurry send his two sons to an escape pod.

Junior- Father, are you coming?  
Godzilla Sr.- No, I have to stay and buy you time to escape. I love you so much, my son. Minilla, take care your brother.  
Minilla- I will, father. That's a promise.  
Junior- But, father... I need you...  
Godzilla Sr.- Do not cry, my son, I will always be with you if I'm gone. I love you so much. Goodbye.  
Minilla- Goodbye, father.

Godzilla Sr. see his two sons escape and he must return to battle. Far out, Kong parents hurry send their son to an escape pod too.

Kong Jr.- Mother, Father. This is our fight. Let me stay with you.  
Kong Father- No, my son. You must live on, we will hold them off for you to escape.  
Kong Mother- Do not worry, my son, we will always love you.  
Kong Jr.- Goodbye, Mother, Goodbye, Father.

And so, all the escape pods are launch, only a few were destroyed. Only two escape pod made it out alive. The battle is lost, Monster Island have been destroyed by a massive attacked, half of the island has sank to the sea. The two pods crash further away from the battle where no one will find them. Minilla, Junior, and Kong Jr. see each other and are the last of the kaiju race. Even now, Minilla want to stand up and fight against the enemy, he need to lead an army to fight. Years go by, they gather monsters from different land and join to help. Now they name the group called Monster Force. They fight to protect the innocents and for good. 8 years later... Minilla wake up and hear a knock on his door, it was George the albino gorilla came to see him.

George- How was your sleep?  
Minilla- Good.  
George- I have to tell you, Ralph, Lizzie, and Antie are doing well on their fighting training.  
Minilla- How's Antie doing?  
George- Good, but hell, you raise him like a son.  
Minilla- I know, he called me dad, and I feel like calling him "son." So how's Goji doing?  
George- You mean Godzilla Junior? He's a bit loosing it.  
Minilla- Oh, fuck. He's losing his temper again?  
George- Yup. Even he want to fight the Dark Kaijus.  
Minilla- He doesn't know who or what he's up against. They're growing stronger everyday.  
George- I know. Hey, why don't we see how the others doing.

They both walk out and this is their new home Sandover Village Beach. Lizzie and Ralph fighting each other, Kong doing his computer work to scan the area, Antie have been meditating.

Minilla- How are we doing today, guys?  
Antie- Father! I'm been meditating!  
Minilla- Good for you, son. Kong anything?  
Kong- Nothing, no Dark Kaiju attack yet. Fuck, it's like there's nothing there but quietness.  
Minilla- They'll be back and we must be ready.  
Ralph- It's been 8 years and we been fighting, what are the Precursors planning on?  
Minilla- I don't know, but I have a feeling it's big. Anyway, where's Goji?  
Lizzie- He's at Sandover Beach Canyon.  
Minilla- I'll go meet him.

Godzilla Junior trying so hard to fight, kick, and breath fire. He want to fight them. Minilla came to see him.

Minilla- Goji, how you doing?  
Junior- I don't know. I try so hard and yet I can't become a Super Kaiju.  
Minilla- Goddammit, we been over this. It's just a myth! NOTHING MORE!  
Junior- Minilla! Look around! Our father is dead, our home is gone, we are the last of the kaiju race! Why don't you care?  
Minilla- We are the Monster Force, we are all family now.  
Junior- Are we? Our father is gone... I want all those fucking monsters pay for what they done.  
Minilla- Kid, I--  
Junior- No. You know what? I need some time alone.

Junior Godzilla is angry and Minilla see his baby brother went deep in the woods. He head back home.

Antie- Dad, how was Uncle Goji?  
Minilla- Well, Junior is still pissed. He went to the woods.  
Antie- He need times to get along. Just like you did to me.  
Minilla- When I found you alone and hurt, I took you in and raise you like a son to me. Say, wanna eat some pizza?  
Antie- Yay!

Junior Godzilla is still mad and sad, the death of his father. He swear he'll make the Dark Kaijus pay. Then he see something fly in the sky. He see a beautiful dark alicorn searching, she then see him, he became a little blush to see such a beautiful alicorn. She attack him, they all hear an explosion, Minilla and Kong Jr. had to go check it out.

Kong Jr.- What the hell is that?  
Minilla- No... it can't be...  
Junior- Who are you?  
Nightmare Moon- Kneel to me! I am Nightmare Moon, a humble servant to the Shadow of Morgoth. I seek the Dark Crystal. Where is it?  
Minilla- Dark Crystal? It was destroyed for over a thousand years ago.  
Nightmare Moon- Impossible! The Dark Crystal was forged by Lord Zak, it cannot be destroyed. I try to find it and then I found this little kaiju energy level growing.  
Junior- Oops, I'm sorry, guys.  
Kong Jr.- Let's just focus on stopping her.  
Nightmare Moon- (evil laugh) Don't make me laugh. I'm already more powerful than my pathetic sister. (full power)  
Junior- WHOA! THAT'S SOME INCREDIBLE POWER!  
Minilla- Stay behind me, Goji!  
Junior- Minilla!  
Nightmare Moon- Wait, your a Godzilla? I thought you beasts were wiped out. I guess I get to kill the last of your kind.  
Minilla- You want to kill him? You'll have to go through me, princess. COME ON!  
Junior- Princess?!

Minilla battle against the evil dark alicorn, they both fight and Minilla tried to punch her, but she dodged his attacks and punch back at him. Junior is shock to see such a beautiful and evil princess, he almost felt a blush.

Kong Jr.- Goji! Focus! We need to help Minilla.  
Junior- Yeah, right.

Three of them fight Nightmare Moon, she beat them fast. She's about to finish them, she then see the Monster Force came! Lizzie tail kick her and George, Ralph, and Antie help them.

Lizzie- Bring it, bitch!  
Ralph- If you have the guts!  
Nightmare Moon- YOU DAMNED FILTHY BEASTS DARE LAY HAND ON A PRINCESS?! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR THAT!  
Kong Jr.- I don't think so! (PUNCH!)  
Nightmare Moon- You damned filthy ape, you dare attack me?! ME?!  
Kong Jr.- You talk too much.  
Nightmare Moon- How dare you mocked me! 

Ralph then bites one of her legs and she got angry! George punch her, Kong grabbed her, Antie bite one of her hoofs.

Nightmare Moon- ENOUGH!!!!!

Junior gotten so angry, he use his Atomic Blast to blast at her, she tried to use her dark power, it became a beam struggle. He blast her and she fell down. She's too weak now, Junior gave a big stomp! She see he's so angry.

Junior- Get out, while you still can.  
Nightmare Moon- This isn't over... I'll be back and I will make you all pay for this! (she escape)  
Junior- Minilla, who is she?  
Minilla- Her name is Nightmare Moon, her real name was Luna princess of night. Remember when you were young, you hear her stories?  
Junior- Yeah, but, when I fought her, I sense there's good inside of her. What happen?  
Minilla- Long ago, she and her big sister Celestita princess of daylight bring peace to their kingdom Equestria. Luna was upset for bringing an Eternal Knight, her powers drove her mad, she became Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia had no choice but to banish her little sister to the moon, for good. After she was banish, the Shadow of Morgoth saved her and give her absolute power. He recruited her to join the Dark Kaiju as a humble servant.  
Junior- But... can she be saved?  
Minilla- Possible. The only way to save her is using the friendship of magic, but those crystals have been destroyed for over a hundred years ago.  
Junior- Then there has to be another way.  
Minilla- If we could defeat her, she may loose her dark powers for good. But the big problem is she going to find the Dark Crystal. And we need to stop her.  
Ralph- Where should we start? I mean, we don't know where the Dark Crystal is.  
Lizzie- Yeah, it could be anywhere in Metru Nui.  
Kong Jr.- Let's head back home, we can see it on my super computer.

As the team went back home, Kong Jr. scan the Dark Crystal location and they finally found it.

Kong Jr.- I got it.  
George- You found it?  
Kong Jr.- It's somewhere at Ko-Metru.  
Lizzie- Why is it over there?  
Minilla- After the Shadow of Morgoth death, the humans found the Dark Crystal and they place it in a temple very deep where no one can use it. Not even the dark lord himself can be free from it. I heard stories, but I thought it was destroyed, thousands years ago.  
Junior- Who is the Shadow of Morgoth?  
Minilla- That story is anther time. Now we need to get to Ko-Metru before Nightmare Moon.  
George- Looks like we got ourselves a big adventure.  
Antie- ALRIGHT!

And so, the Monster Force left Ga-Metru and started to move on, they travel there day and night. They rest, Minilla try to meditate and he try to master his Kaioken attack he learn 5 years ago.

Junior- So, your trying to master the Kaioken?  
Minilla- Yes. I'm going to need it if we're going to stop Nightmare Moon.  
Junior- And, Minilla. I'm sorry, I--  
Minilla- It's okay. I want to believe the Super Kaiju is true. But I don't know how we're going to get it.  
Junior- We are the last of the Godzilla race. We have to.  
Minilla- I hope your right. Come on, let's get some rest.

They pass Po-Metrui and Onu-Metru, now finally they enter Ko-Metru the coldest city to come. They made it, but a terrible blizzard is around them.

Minilla- Guys, we need to find shelter!  
Kong- Jr.- We should be safe for now. Now we must find that temple.

They search and search and can't find the temple. Antie and Junior looked around and suddenly they see the Dark Kaiju forces are here, along with Nightmare Moon!

Nightmare Moon- Search the area! The Monster Force may be here and we must find the Dark Crystal!  
Antie- Uh, oh, they're here!  
Junior- We gotta head back. GUYS! NIGHTMARE MOON IS HERE!  
Ralph- What?!  
George- We gotta stop her. We'll hold off her army, you guys find the temple.  
Kong- Jr.- Alright. Let's go.

George, Ralph, and Lizzie will fight against the Dark Kaiju army. Minilla, Kong Jr., Junior, and Antie had to go find it. They look everywhere and then, they see an huge temple and that is where the Dark Crystal is kept. George and Ralph beating up the small ones and Lizzie is fighting the big ones. Nightmare Moon doesn't know where are the others, they were distracting her. She realize they are trying to find the temple. She hurry fly over there and she found the temple! The rest of the team see the temple and tried to get in, then Nightmare Moon came.

Minilla- Guys, I'll hold her off.  
Junior- What?  
Minilla- I'll buy you some time. I have to stop her.  
Antie- But, dad, she's too powerful. She'll give you your great nightmare!  
Minilla- Not if she get me first.  
Nightmare Moon- Well, well, well, the kaiju come forth. I am going to give you a chance. Listen carefully, kaiju, I Nightmare Moon princess of Equestria and soon will be ruler of my foolish sister I ask you to serve me. I can give you absolute power and maybe you'll help me to defeat Zak.  
Minilla- What?  
Nightmare Moon- I may be a humble servant to him, but he's a fool. Once I get my hoofs on the Dark Crystal, I will gain more absolute power! Soon I'll rule Metru Nui. And everyone will fear me AND THE ETERNAL KNIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER! So, what do you say?  
Minilla- I think not.  
Nightmare Moon- Hmm?  
Minilla- I got all the power I need. I am Minilla, son of Godzilla Sr. and leader of the Monster Force. It is my sworn duty to protect the innocents from evil like you. And besides, Celesita would not like to see her little sister be pure evil. You were once good, and your sister loves you more. She misses you. Don't you want that?  
Nightmare Moon- (evil laugh) You stupid fat kaiju, I like being a bad girl. But, very well then. If you will not join me, then you will die.

Minilla charge at her and they both fight. On the other side, Kong Jr. punch the door and their in.

Kong Jr.- We're in! Let's go!

As they enter in they see the temple inside is dead. Antie and Junior are shock to see so many dead bodies.

Antie- My, god... there are so many dead bodies.  
Junior- What happen here? Were they attacked?  
Kong Jr.- Maybe. Or either they all waited and waited for any threat enter inside.  
Junior- Where are we gonna find it?  
Kong Jr.- It is very deep underground.

Three of them try to go down, the other three are still fighting and they are almost winning, and last far out the blizzard, Minilla and Nightmare Moon still fighting. Minilla uniform is almost tear. He's about to use the Kaioken attack on her.

Minilla- KAIOKEN ATTACK!  
Nightmare Moon- What? (PUNCH!) IMPOSSIBLE... I am the dark princess! And he is nothing but a fat kaiju... how could he haven gotten this much strong? Wait. They must've been training for the last 8 years since their home been destroyed. The little one is stronger, but this fat kaiju is far stronger. What's the difference between them? It doesn't matter. Soon I'll beat him, I must get the Dark Crystal. (PUNCH! KICKED!)  
Minilla- Sorry, you left yourself wide open. Now come one. I thought you want to be stronger. If your going to beat Zak, you'll have to show me.  
Nightmare Moon- Oh, I'll show you, I'LL SHOW YOU DEATH!!!! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALONG WITH HALF OF KO-METRU!!! ETERNAL NIGHT!!!!!!

Minilla use his Atomic Blast and it became a beam struggle. Nightmare Moon is trying so hard to push in, she's almost winning, she did an evil grin. Minilla need to use the Atomic Blast and Kaioken to combine a huge attack.

Minilla- KAIOKEN TIMES 40!!!!!!!!  
Nightmare Moon- Times what?  
Minilla- RAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!

Minilla blast Nightmare Moon, she got hit by that massive blast and she fell directly to the temple by crashing to it. Nightmare Moon fell in and she see she's in the temple. Kong Jr., Antie, and Junior are shock to hear she's here, Minilla made a mistake and he hurry run in the temple.

Kong Jr.- I'll hold her off. You two must find the Dark Crystal and destroy it at all costs!  
Junior- But, Kong!  
Kong Jr.- GO!  
Nightmare Moon- So, the damned filthy ape is back again. I will give you your greatest nightmare!  
Kong Jr.- Let's see you try, princess.

They both fight, Nightmare Moon bites Kong left arm and he's struggle on letting her go. Junior and Antie try to search and they both fell into a huge hole. Junior and Antie made it to the lower level. They see a huge door and they found the door to the Dark Crystal. They need to open it, on top, Kong and Nightmare Moon still fighting and fighting. Kong punch her face and she kicked him in the chest, made him fall to the ground. Nightmare Moon see a purple light, the Dark Crystal, she hurry fly over there.

Antie- What is this?  
Junior- This must be the Dark Crystal, it was made by the dark lord.  
Antie- Who's the dark lord?  
Junior- I don't know. Minilla might know, but we have to destroy it before--  
Nightmare Moon- IT IS MINE!!!! GIVE ME THE POWER!!!!!!

The Nightmare Moon absorbed all the power of the Dark Crystal, she feels absolute power! Junior and Antie are in big trouble, the others have to hurry get in.

Nightmare Moon- At last, the Dark Crystal is mind to command! I shall bring the Eternal Night and it will last FOREVER!!!!  
Junior- I won't let you do that.  
Nightmare Moon- (evil laugh) Your kidding me, do you think you can withstand my new power? You are nothing but a stupid kaiju.  
Antie- I can't watch this. She's so big, scary, and ugly!  
Nightmare Moon- UGLY?! WHY I WILL--  
Junior- You'll have to get through me.  
Nightmare Moon- Bring it.  
Antie- I can't watch this.

Now Junior battle against the dark alicorn. He charge and she charge too. They both struggle, he's angry and she's more angry. Junior feels something inside of her, he felt an emotion of anger, hate, and fear. He see in her eyes how evil she is, but she's not really that evil. Nightmare Moon is confuse, what is he doing? He has so emotion to her, and she see he's distracted on her sense and she kicked him. Antie is shock! Junior use his fire blast at her, that made her angry. She blast him and he gotten hurt, she's about to destroy him, Antie hurry bite Nightmare Moon leg, she scream and angrily blast Antie, he got hurt, but he's okay. Junior is shock and he gotten so angry, Nightmare Moon look confuse to see a power inside of him. He turn burning red and he roar angrily and punch her so hard!

Nightmare Moon- WHAT?! KAIJU! Where did you get that power?  
Junior- You want to know? YOU WANT TO KNOW?! YOU CARE NOTHING BUT POWER! I WILL MAKE YOU SEE TRUE POWER!!!!!  
Nightmare Moon- WE SHALL SEE!

Both roar angrily and their eyes glowing blue and red. Full of rage, Junior rage energy and Nightmare Moon Dark Crystal is off the chart. The Monster Force made it, Minilla is shock to see Junior is fighting Nightmare Moon. His energy level is massive, and he may be strong enough to destroy the Dark Crystal.

Minilla- GOJI! YOU GOT TO DESTROY THE DARK CRYSTAL!  
Junior- I'm on it!  
Minilla- Oh, crap! Go for it!  
Nightmare Moon- (ROAR)

They both struggle so hard, Junior see the Dark Crystal on her chest and he punch her right body side and tail slap at her face and quickly grab the Dark Crystal and stomped it! It exploded!

Nightmare Moon- NOOOOO!!!!!!!! YOU DESTROYED THE DARK CRYSTAL!!!! I HATE YOU, KAIJU! YOU RUINED MY PLANS! I swear to you, kaiju! I will haunt you in your dreams! 

Then the entire temple is falling apart, they all need to get out!

Nightmare Moon- This isn't over, Monster Force! We will meet again!  
Kong Jr.- The whole temple is falling apart! We need to move, now!

The Monster Force made it out, the temple have been destroyed, the Dark Crystal have been destroyed! They won the battle.

Minilla- Goji, you did it. You destroyed the Dark Crystal! Now the dark lord will never come back.  
Junior- The dark lord?  
Minilla- Zak, the Shadow of Morgoth. He's the leader of the Dark Kaijus, he's been banished by our great great grandfather over a thousands years ago.  
Kong Jr.- With the Dark Crystal is destroyed, he may never come back.  
Antie- Uncle Goji, you saved me.  
Junior- I know, kiddo.  
George- So, what now? It's over, right?  
Ralph- Yeah, can we go somewhere warm? I mean a vacation?  
Minilla- Yeah, we should take a vacation. How about we got to Planet Isle Nublar on our trip?  
Lizzie- I'M IN!  
George- Me too.  
Ralph- Count me in.  
Antie- I wanted to go there.  
Kong Jr.- Sounds fun.  
Minilla- Goji?  
Junior- Yeah, I'm still wondering what's gonna happen with Nightmare Moon.  
Minilla- Don't worry, we'll be ready for her. And maybe you will become a Super Kaiju, little brother.  
Junior- Thanks, big brother.  
Minilla- For what?  
Junior- For believing the Super Kaiju could be real.  
Minilla- I never loose faith.

The Monster Force now leave Ko-Metru. But somewhere in the rumbles, very deep buried, a little Dark Crystal piece is still active, and there's an evil laugh...

Zak- I will soon be free...

To be continue...


	2. The Super Kaiju Is Born

A spaceship flying in space, traveling to Planet Isle Nublar on their vacation. They been flying for days and inside the ship, George, Ralph, and Lizzie are getting ready for their supplies they have, Antie is sleeping, Kong is controlling the bridge, and Minilla and Junior are looking the window.

Junior: So, what are we looking at?  
Minilla: Just how beautiful the stars are.  
Junior: You think there might be dangerous dinosaur there?  
Minilla: Yup. But they're friendly. Why?  
Junior: I might wanna see some big dinosaurs!  
Minilla: Kid, your 12 years old and they're a lot scary up close.  
Junior: I know. But I wanna see the t-rex.  
Minilla: You'll see it soon. How are we hanging, guys?  
George: We got all the food and supplies we need.  
Ralph: I wanna relax in the beach when I get there.  
Lizzie: I'm so hungry. I wanna eat some meat.  
Minilla: (laugh) How far are we, Kong?  
Kong: We should be there in about 8 hours. Depending space storms.  
Minilla: Good.

8 hours later... the Monster Force are almost there, they also see a portal is open. The Dark Kaiju found another world to destroy.

Minilla: Goddammit.  
Junior: Dark Kaijus? What are they doing here?  
Minilla: What they always do is conquer and destroy.  
Ralph: Does this means we have to cancelled our vacation?  
Minilla: I'm afraid so.  
Ralph: Aw, fuck.  
Geroge: Well, we got a planet to save then.

The Monster Force hurry fly their ship to the planet. The portal of the breach is open, an army of Dark Kaijus are attacking the dinosaur people. The dinosaur people are trying to push up and the Dark Kaiju are pushing them hard. They all see a spaceship landed and came out the Monster Force have arrive.

Minilla: Monster Force, terrorize and move out!

The Monster Force charge at them. Antie kicked four kaijus, Lizzie and Ralph killed 5, George killed three, Kong and Junior killed five, and Minilla use his atomic breath at six kaijus. They beat them all, they encounter someone is coming. They see the leader who sent the army to the planet is a white monster with purple armor and have five heads. They sense they're power level is amazing, it's massive. 

Delightful Children: So, you beasts must be the Monster Force. We heard so much about you.  
Minilla: Who the hell are you freaks?  
Delightful Children: We are the Delightful Children, a humble servant to the great Shadow of Morgoth, Lord Zak. We heard his Dark Crystal has been shattered.  
Junior: Yeah, and he's gone for good.  
Delightful Children: Fools. The master cannot be gone. He's more powerful than ever. His Dark Crystal may be destroyed, but not his will. He will return, it only a matter of timing.  
Kong: So he's not gone for good? Even without his crystal?  
Delightful Children: He's still more powerful without it. Even he needs more enough to be free from his prison, even we will take your energy to free him.  
Kong: You sick freaks. I heard enough. Guys, get all the dinosaurs people to safety.  
Antie: Right!  
George: We'll do.

The Monster Force have to get everyone to safety, Minilla, Kong, and Junior now face their new powerful foe. Antie see a Dark Kaiju spotted him, he's shock to see he's too fast and a dinosaur saved him, it's Bruton, a protector of the dino people.

Bruton: Who are you, kid?  
Antie: I'm Antie, a member of the Monster Force.  
Bruton: Monster Force? I heard little of you guys. I even heard you guys fight against the army. Why are you even here, kid?  
Antie: We were going on a vacation here, but they freaks interrupted our vacation.  
Bruton: Vacation? Well, sorry to hear that.  
George: Antie! You okay?  
Antie: I'm okay. This guy saved me.  
Bruton: The names Bruton, and you are?  
George: George.  
Bruton: Did you get everyone to safety?  
George: Yeah, but we need to find a safe place for your people.  
Bruton: My village place, we'll see the elders. And be careful from Rexy, she's not friendly.  
Antie: Rexy?  
George: Oh, crap. You don't wanna meet her, kid. She's dangerous. Let's go before she sees us.

Minilla and Kong fight the Delightful monster and see they're too strong. They stopped and call out they're new recruits.

Delightful Children: I don't want to fight you yet. I want to call out my Titan Force to fight you all, to see how strong you all are. I save them for last.  
Junior: "Titan Force?"  
Delightful Children: Titan Force rise up!

Five titans jumped out of the breach and they did their poses.

Arges: ARGES!  
Startos: STRATOS:  
Pyros: PYROS!  
Hydros: HYDROS!  
Lythos: LYTHOS!  
Straos: Together..  
Arges: We...  
Pyros: Destroy...  
Hydros: Every...  
Lythos: Life force.  
ALL: THE TITAN FORCE!  
ALL: ...  
Delightful Children: Ugh. You fools need to stop doing that. It's ridiculous. Anyway, meet the Titan Force, the titans who were banish from Tartarus and saved by the great dark lord. Now my titans, fight them. We want to see their attacks.  
Lythos: With pleasure.  
Junior: HUH.  
Kong: They make look stupids, but their power level are strong.  
Minilla: Not strong enough for our might. GO!

Minilla fight Lythos and Stratos, Kong fight Hydros and Pyros, and Junior fight Arges, and the Delightful just watch them fight. Arges grabbed Junior throat.

Junior: Get off me, ugly!  
Arges: ME BITE OFF HEAD! (LAUGH)

Arges is about to eat him, but Kong hurry saved him. Minilla kicked Lythos, Stratos. Junior tail slap Hydros and Pyros. The titans are almost beaten, by they have no choice.

Delightful Children: We have no choice then. Titans combine!  
Lythos: Yes. TITANS COMBINE TO KRONOSAUR!

The five titans jumped in the sky and they combine. Lythos is the body, Hydros became the left arm, Stratos became the right arm, Arges became the right leg and Pyros became the left leg. The Monster Force are shock to see a huge monster.

Kong: What the hell is that thing?  
Delightful Children: Meet our new creation. We call him Kronosaur. Kill the fat kaiju first.

Elsewhere. The rest of the gang helped the dinosaur people to safety by entering the village. Bruton is glad everyone is safe, he talk to George on situation their in. Antie see something hiding in the bushes, he see a baby velociraptor, a cute one.

Antie: Oh, hey there. You look kinda cute.  
Blue: SCREECH!!!  
Ralph: Whoa! Antie, be careful for that. That's a velociraptor, they're dangerous.  
Antie: This she doesn't look that bad. She's so cute.  
Ralph: Yeah, even they grow up they'll be dangerous.  
Antie: Can I keep her, please?  
Lizzie: Well, we should ask Kong and Minilla first... aw, what the hell? Yes, you can.  
Antie: Yay! But what should I call you?  
Blue: SCREECH?!  
Antie: Hmm, you have blue marks. How about I call you Blue?  
Blue: SCREECH!!!!  
Antie: Okay, Blue. Let's go help the others.

The Monster Force meet had to see the elders of the dinosaurs.

Elder Dinosaur 1: Ah, you must be the Monster Force. We heard so much about you beasts.  
Elder Dinosaur 2: You saved your planet from the evil Dark Kaijus. But they have come to our planet to destroy.  
George: We came here for our vacation, even they crash in the party.  
Elder Dinosaur 3: Where is the leader of the Monster Force?  
George: Minilla, Kong, and Junior are holding them off for you guys to safety.  
Lizzie: There is this powerful foe we're up against, they're some kinda five headed monster called Delightful Children.  
Elder Dinosaur 2: Delightful Children? That five headed beast must be stopped at all costs.  
Bruton: Elders! Our scouts just see more Dark Kaijus are coming. You won't be safe here.  
Elder Dinosaur 1: Than we must hurry escape.  
George: Wait. Rexy is still out here?  
Elder Dinosaur 1: Well, yes. Why?  
George" I believe we're gonna need her help.  
Bruton: Are you nuts? Hell, you want to get the most dangerous dinosaur in our land? She is dangerous, she will eat you.  
George: What choice do we have? Minilla can reason with her. We need to help them.

The Monster Force are fighting the titan combiner while Delightful Children just watches how they fight.

Kong: HOW ARE WE GOING TO DEFEAT THIS GUY?!  
Junior: Yeah, this guy is huge! I don't know how we can beat him.  
Minilla: Guys, we need to fall back and regroup on fighting this monster. Fall back!  
Delightful Children: NO! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY! FOLLOW THEM!  
Kronosaur: KRONOSAUR, CRUSH MONSTER FORCE!!!!

The Monster Force escape Kronosaur, but not for long. The rest of the team found them and hurry help them. There's been a problem, they did a discussing first.

Minilla: Guys, focus. We have bigger problem now. We got a five headed monster with five titans combine into a huge monster chasing us  
George: Minilla, Rexy is out here somewhere. We could use her help.  
Junior: Who's Rexy?  
Kong: Rexy is a tyrannosaurus rex. She's the dangerous dinosaur on this planet. She will eat you up.  
Junior: Yikes! Sounds scary.  
Minilla: Your right! We need Rexy help. But I can try to reason with her. Where do we find her?  
Bruton: She's at the Death Valley. Are you sure about this?  
Minilla: I'm sure. All right, guys. Let's go.

The Monster Force enter the Death Valley. They see it's a bone yard, some many dinosaur bones everywhere.

Minilla: So, Antie, who's the raptor?  
Antie: I call her Blue. She's really cute.  
Blue: SCREECH!!!  
Antie: I ask George to keep her. Can I? Please!  
Minilla: Okay, then. Hello, Blue, you should be proud. Welcome to the Monster Force.  
Blue:SCREECH!!

They all hear a stomped. It's getting louder and louder. And there she is, Rexy the mighty of all dinosaurs. All of them stand back. Blue hide behind Antie, Junior took a step back, but only Kong, George, and Lizzie stood still. Minilla is the only brave monster to see her. She's much bigger than Lizzie or Minilla, she's the biggest of them.

Rexy: SKREEOOOOOKKKK!!!!!  
Minilla: Rexy, it's me Minilla. You remember Kong, right? We need your help...  
Junior: Wow, Minilla is trying to reason with her. Have they met before?  
Kong: Yes. You were very young, Goji. Minilla and I came to this planet, we first encounter her. She attacked us, Minilla trying to reason with her, he tapped to her mind as a connection. Even we three became friends. But Rexy is still a dangerous beast. She hunts, she use to be the queen of the dinosaurs. But the elders are afraid of her and exile her to here. Minilla wanted to help her, but she gotten so angry and wanted to be alone. I feel sorry for the big girl ever since.  
Junior: Wow, what a story.  
Kong: I know.  
Lizzie: Gosh, she's bigger than me...  
Ralph: Don't worry. Minilla is trying to speak with her. She's our only hope now.  
Minilla: ... and that is why we need your help. Will you help us?  
Rexy: SKREOKKKK!!!  
Minilla: Well, she said yes.  
Antie: Alright!  
Blue: SCREECH!

The Monster Force and their new allied Rexy join together to fight the Dark Kaijus. They see Kronosaur is destroy the jungle.

Kong: There's Kronosaur. Rexy take him down.  
Rexy: SKREEOOKKKK!!!!!  
Kronosaur: HUH?!  
Delightful Children: A giant t-rex? Kronosaur destroy!

Kronosaur battle against Rexy. The rest of the team charge at him. Lizzie charge at Kronosaur right leg. Ralph and George leaped at Kronosaur face, Minilla and Junior breath fire at his face. The Delightful are shock to see they fight him together. Than Minilla got an opening to attack them. He jumped to the sky and punch one of the five headed monster face hard.

Minilla: KAIOKEN TIMES 20!  
Delightful Children: What?

Minilla super kicked them in the chest and super speed behind kick the back, then he use his legs, fits, and his head to hit all five heads.

Delightful Children: How are you this strong?  
Minilla: I've been working hard.  
Delightful Children: (ROAR) YOU WILL FEEL OUR WRATH!

Junior wanted to help Minilla, he jumped up and use his kaiju rage attack at them! They felt that attack is so strong.

Minilla: Goji, what are you doing? This is my fight. Your no match for these freaks.  
Junior: I have to. Even I'll become a Super Kaiju.  
Minilla: What?  
Delightful Children: "Super Kaiju" (evil laugh) That's nothing but a legend. You are no Super Kaiju!  
Junior: I know I am! RRAGGHH!  
Minilla: Goji, wait!

Junior charge at them, but they block his attack and punch him. Minilla is shock! Minilla try to use his kaioken attack and they block his attack, and tail slap him. The others are trying to beat Kronosaur, they all fall apart.

Pyros: Impossible! They beat Kronosaur!  
Hydros: Let's freeze them!

They battle against the titans now. Minilla hurry help Junior, but he see Pyros is about to burn Antie and Blue. He hurry saved them, Pyros burn Minilla. But he survive that attack.

Pyros: What the hell are you?  
Minilla: My name is Minilla. I'm a kaiju.  
Pyros: LIAR! I BURNED HUNDREDS OF KAIJUS AND NONE OF THEM CAN SURVIVE THAT!  
Minilla: Well, guess I'm flame proof, then.  
Hydros: How about ice proof?

Hydros and Pyros blast Minilla, but he jumped and they both fight each other attacks.

Stratos: BLOW MONSTER FORCE AWAY!  
Kong: How about taste my lightning? Lightning Fist!

Kong use his power Lightning Fist at Stratos and causes him to feel the pain. The titans are nearly beaten. George punch Lythos and fell on the rest of the titans. Minilla grabbed Stratos and suck Lythos, Hydros, Pyros, and Arges and threw them away in space until they crash to a different moon far far away. Now they have is Delightful Children to fight. Minilla, Kong, George, Ralph, Lizze, and their new friend Rexy charge at them. They all tried to fight the five headed monster, but they punch George, Lizzie, and Ralph. They are down for the count. But Minilla, Kong, Rexy, and of course Junior are ready to fight them. Rexy try to bite them but she bite off half of their tail. That made them angry, they punch her in the face and she fell down hurt. Three of them need to think a way to stop them.

Kong: Guys, we need to find a way to stop these freaks.  
Delightful Children: You cannot defeat us. We still have the breach and we will send more Dark Kaiju to this planet.  
Minilla: Guys, I have a plan. I need to use the Atomic Blast to blast them through the breach, it will causes them a big explosion and the breach will be destroyed.  
Kong: Sounds a good plan. Go!

Kong and Junior charge at them, Minilla need to focus to use all his energy to fire the Atomic Blast at them.

Delightful Children: Foolish, boy! You dare attack us?  
Junior: Yes! Your evil will end here and the Super Kaiju will strop you!  
Delightful Children: Again with the Super Kaiju. You will never be one!  
Kong: Goji! Focus! Minilla need more time.

They see Minilla is powering up his energy. Minilla almost feel it's ready and it's almost at 100%

Minilla: I can feel the energy. Your time is up. ATOMIC BLAST!  
Delightful Children: WHAT?! NO! IMPOSSIBLE! THE POWER IS TOO MUCH---AAAAHHHH!!!!

The Atomic Blast hit them and flying straight toward the breach, causing an huge explosion. The breach has been destroyed, they won the battle. Junior see Minilla did it. He thinks he could be the Legendary Super Kaiju.

Junior: Minilla, you defeated them. You actually might become a Super Kaiju.  
Minilla: I feel like I am.  
Antie: Dad, you did it!  
Minilla: I sure did, kiddo.  
Kong: We saved the planet Isle Nublar. I just hope all the dinosaurs are okay.  
Blue: SCREECH!  
Antie: What is it? Huh?  
Kong: What? It can't be.  
Junior: Oh, no...  
Minilla: You gotta be kidding me.

The five headed monster survive his attack. They gotten so angry.

Antie: But you use your Atomic Blast at them and no one can survive that attack.  
Delightful Children: You destroyed the breach... I'll make you suffer for that.

They blast Kong, he fell down hurt. They fire at Antie, he hurt very bad. Minilla and Junior are shock. Minilla is shock to see Kong and Antie are hurt. He gotten so angry, he feel something inside of him burning, the sky turn to darkness, Minilla is changing. He grew a bit bigger, his tail grew longer, his legs grew taller, his spike grew sharper, his head change. He turn into a true Godzilla with a Golden hair. Junior is shock to see Minilla had become a Super Kaiju over a thousands of years. The Super Kaiju is born.

Delightful Children: What?  
Junior: Minilla... you did it. You become a true Super Kaiju. But blonde hair.  
Minilla: This power is incredible. I've change. My body look different. I've become an alpha predator. How about you call me Godzilla?  
Junior: Godzilla?  
Godzilla: Goji, get the others away from here. I got this.  
Junior: Right, Minilla.  
Delightful Children: We'll kill you too, kaiju. (Godzilla jumped on them by crushing their right hand) WHAT THE--?!  
Godzilla: You cause too much pain. I can see it, you sick fuck.  
Delightful Children: LET GO! Rrrr... How? How did you get this power?  
Godzilla: ...  
Delightful Children: No... don't tell us... IT'S TRUE, ISN'T IT?!  
Godzilla: It's like what my little brother said; I've become the legendary Super Kaiju. This will be your worst nightmare.  
Delightful Children: GRRR!!! WE'LL SEE IF YOU CAN SURVIVE IN SPACE THEN!

They dragged him in outer space. But he can breath in space. They fly so fast crashing to planet to planet, until they hit an moon planet far from Isle Nublar. Now they will fight. Meanwhile. Junior helped Kong and Antie up, Bllue watch. George, Ralph, Lizzie, Bruton, and the elders hurry in.

George: Goji, what happen? Where's Minilla?  
Junior: He had to battle that five headed monster. They took up up to outer space.  
Ralph: What? But where is he?  
Junior: I don't know. But we have to focus his energy to know where he is. I got him.  
Kong: What? Is that him? His power level just went on top.  
Junior: I saw it. He just transform into a Super Kaiju.  
Lizzie: Are you serious? Wow.  
Elder Dinosaur 1: Than the legend is true. The Super Kaiju is born after a thousands of years.  
Elder Dinosaur 2: This kaiju may be the one to stop the Dark Kaiju once and for all?  
Elder Dinosaur 1: Perhaps.  
Junior: You have to beat them, Minilla...

Minilla also known as Godzilla fighting against the five headed monster. The Delightful see Godzilla Super Kaiju is incredible. So their about to go to their full power form. They charge up their body and grew stronger than ever. Now, Godzilla see they are at their full power and is ready for a big fight. They both charge each other. Yellow energy and purple energy are powering up.

Godzilla: Wow, I'm impress. You really are strong, but not strong enough.  
Delightful Children: SHUT THE HELL UP, KAIJU AND DIE!

Godzilla block their attacks and he punch five throats fast. That stopped them. He punch them in the chest really hard, almost made them defeat. Godzilla is about to give them a chance to leave.

Godzilla: You five headed freaks are defeated. Now I'm going to give you a chance to leave and walk away. I know you Dark Kaijus are evil, but I done fighting you. I'm tired of this crap. I need to find my way back to the others. I'm leaving.  
Delightful Children: What? He's leaving? No... no... WE WILL DECIDED! FOR THE GLORY OF LORD ZARK!  
Godzilla: Huh? YOU MORONS!!!!

Godzilla use his ultimate energy and blast them. They are now gone to oblivion. Godzilla just look at what he done and realize that his new power us the only thing that can stop the Dark Kaijus and Zak for good. But Godzilla feel so weak, since he became a Super Kaiju, his body took too much damage. He's feeling too weak, he collapse to the ground. He see someone is coming, he doesn't know who it is, but it's a demon female see him and she hurry nurse him.

Godzilla: Who are you?  
???: Do not worry, Monster Force. I have been watching you for a very long time. And I can help you to control your new powers.  
Godzilla: Well... I guess this must be my lucky day...

Godzilla fainted and this unknown demon saved him. But back on Isle Nublar, the Monster Force sense the Delightful Children energy is gone, that means Minilla/Godzilla killed them for good. They all celebrate for victory.

Kong: Goji, your brother is out there somewhere. We'll find him.  
Junior: I have to know how did he become a Super Kaiju. He may be our only chance against the Dark Kaijus.  
Kong: I know, but when we get back home, we need to use the super computer to find him and maybe we'll know how he became a Super Kaiju.

The next day. The Monster Force are ready to get back to planet Metru Nui, but Rexy and Blue wanted to join them. Antie see how cute a baby velociraptor wanted to join. Kong is glad Rexy join the team. Now the Monster Force are ready for lightspeed to head back home. But will the Super Kaiju be our only chance for saving the universe? Find out on Monster Force!

To be continue...


	3. The Eternal Night

It's been nine months and they couldn't find Minilla or he now change his name to Godzilla. They search and search, they can't even know what planet he crash on, not even Kong's Super Computer can find his location. All is little lost. But Godzilla Junior wanted to know how did he became a Super Kaiju, he knew the legend exists, but how did he do it? He must learn. He's been sitting in the beach to meditate, he can't sense his energy, he's out there somewhere.

Junior: How? How did you become a Super Kaiju, Minilla? TELL ME! Why wasn't it me? I thought I was ready... am I not?  
Godzilla: Hmph, you will be a Super Kaiju soon. You must find your heart and than you will be ready.  
Junior: No-- wait! COME BACK!  
???: Junior... Junior...  
Antie: Junior, wake up! (Junior Godzilla just woke up and it was only a dream.)  
Junior: Mmm? What? Antie, what's wrong? What time is it?  
Antie: I can't find Blue. I think she ran off to the Forbidden Jungle.   
Junior: Why would she go there?  
Antie: She was trying to catch birds. I tried to catch up to her and I lost her there.  
Junior: Alright. Let's go find your new girlfriend then.

They walked to the Forbidden Jungle and search everywhere. Until they see her playing around, chasing butterflies.

Antie: Blue! I;m so glad your safe. You shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous at night.  
Blue: SCREECH...  
Antie: Oh, I'm sorry. It's okay. I still like you. Hey, Goji, you what to help Blue to catch some fish?  
Junior: Sure. I'll just--  
Antie: Goji? What's wrong?

Godzilla Junior doesn't feel so good. He collapse to the floor. Antie and Blue are shock to see he fell unconscious. Suddenly Godzilla Junior wake up in a strange realm, a dark realm with flying objects and so many moons.

Junior: What is this place?  
???: Hello, Godzilla Junior.  
Junior: Who's there?  
???: I summon you here so you can be warned.  
Junior: Warned me? From what?  
???: There is a great evil is rising. Zak will return.  
Junior: What? But I destroyed the Dark Crystal.  
???: That is true. I feared the crystal energy is broken and Zak need more time to be release. Even now, Zak's servant the dark princess Nightmare Moon has return, her power is growing stronger, she has some of the Dark Crystal energy left inside of her. Soon she'll have enough power to bring the Eternal Night. But I believe you are destined to stop it.  
Junior: Me?  
???: I've been watching you for years, you thought you were the chosen one. You thought you've become a legendary Super Kaiju, instead your older brother Minilla is the one.  
Junior: Than why not him?  
???: I can't even find his energy level. Even he is not dead, but somewhere to control his new power. But you are the last of the Godzilla race to stop the Dark Kaijus.  
Junior: Where should I start?  
???: There is a great power is inside of you, but you must control it. The Rage of the Kaijus.  
Junior: You mean the rage I had since I destroyed the Dark Crystal?  
???: Yes. Even Nightmare Moon is growing stronger everyday. Not even the Monster Force can stop her.  
Junior: So I have to stop her again, then.  
???: That is correct. But you must control the rage inside of you and than you may have a chance to defeat her. Now it is time for you to return back to your friends.  
Junior: Wait. I didn't get your name.  
???: Oh, yes. I am Princess Celestia. I am Nightmare Moon's sister. You will find me at Ga-Metru.

Junior is about to wake up, he also sees visions of the future, he see the Shadow of Morgoth at Mount Doom and his army march for destruction. He sees Minilla/Godzilla roar with his Super Kaiju power. The last vision he see is himself in a new form to stop the dark lord.

Antie: Goji! Are you okay?  
Junior: What happen?  
Antie: You've been sleeping for 4 hours.  
Junior: Really? Listen, we need to head back home.  
Antie: Why?  
Junior: There's something very bad is coming and we need to be ready.

They head back to Sandover Village and Junior tell his friends about this great threat.

Kong: I don't understand. The Dark Crystal is destroyed and Zak is about to return? And she still have some of the Dark Crystal energy?  
Junior: Yes. But this voice told me I am the only one to stop her before she bring the Eternal Night forth.  
George: What? Who told you this?  
Junior: Her name is Princess Celestia.  
Kong: Impossible.  
Junior: It's true. She believe there is this Rage of the Kaijus flows within me. It may be strong enough to stop her.  
Lizzie: Let's pray to god that works. But wasn't there more? Like, will Minilla come back?  
Junior: Before I tried to wake up, I see these visions. I see Minilla/Godzilla charge full power and a great darkness is rising at the fire mountain.  
George: Mount Doom. Zak's domain.  
Ralph: Oh, man. This is bad. Where's Minilla when we need him.  
Nightmare Moon: Yes. Where's the big fat kaiju at? (evil laugh)  
Antie: Nightmare Moon?!  
Blue: SCREECH!  
Nightmare Moon: Your kidding, a baby raptor? Pathetic.  
George: Why are you here, bitch?  
Nightmare Moon: Remember when I said I will make you pay, kaiju? This time, I will make you pay.  
Junior: What do you want?  
Nightmare Moon: I still have some the Dark Crystal power coursing through my veins and soon I will have enough power to bring the Eternal Night, it will last forever. If you want to defeat me, meet me at Misty Island alone. You have ten days to be ready, Godzilla Junior. I wish Minilla would be here to see your stupid face. (evil laugh)  
Lizzie: I really don't like her.  
Junior: I'm dead.  
Kong: Not if we help you.  
Junior: Well, her sister Princess Celestia told me to meet her at Ga-Metru.  
Kong: Than you have only 4 days to get there.  
Antie: You think you can take that mean princess down?  
Junior: I think so. Even I'vs got to see to see her. Maybe she can help me to understand my new power.

Now only Junior, Antie, Blue, and Kong journey deep to the high mountains. Elsewhere, Nightmare Moon leave Misty Island and fly up to the sky.

Nightmare Moon: The Eternal Night is mine to command and soon I will enjoy seeing all your greatest nightmares.

Nightmare Moon has all the power she need to bring the Eternal Night. George, Ralph, and Lizzie are shock to see she just bring to darkness to the land. Far out, The others see it already happen.

Junior: What? She's bringing the Eternal Night now?  
Kong: Sounds like she already gain her strength. We must hurry.  
George: We'll stay here and Rexy will be our backup for her.

They travel out of their home and starting to go to Ga-Matru. The daylight turn into darkness, George, Ralph, Lizzie, and Rexy will try to hold Nightmare Moon off. But the rest of the gang made it there and see an temple by the waterfall. They enter inside the temple and see no one is there. But they see above them, a bright light and came out that bright light is Princess Celestia. They see her and kneel to her.

Junior: Your majesty. Is it really you?  
Princess Celestia: Yes, indeed. I've been waiting for you. And I see you brought some of the Monster Force with you. Kong, I've heard great stories of you.  
Kong: And I have too. But I'm sorry about your sister. She's lost it.  
Princess Celestia: And that is why you must stop her, Godzilla Junior.  
Junior: So where should I start?  
Princess Celestia: You must learn to control your power. I have books about the Super Kaiju. They say it can only be summon by rage.  
Junior: Can all kaijus have that power?  
Princess Celestia: I fear not. It can only be summon by those who are worthy.  
Junior: Than how did Minilla become a Super Kaiju?  
Princess Celestia: There was greatness within him, the son of Godzilla, he is worthy, and he is destined to be the Chosen One.  
Junior: Before when I woke up, I saw these visions of the future. I see a great darkness is rising and Minilla rage burns. Do you know what will happen in the future?  
Pricness Celestia: Parts only, I'm afraid. But these books don't tell much of the future.  
Junior: Whta about Minilla? Will he ever come back?  
Princess Celestia: It said's here he will return. But I do not know, perhaps days.  
Junior: That's good.  
Princess Celestia: Even you are the only Godzilla to stop her now.  
Junior: Than what of Nightmare Moon? What happens when she bring the Eternal Night?  
Princess Celestia: If she continue with the Eternal Night she'll bring terrible nightmares to all the innocents and horribly, she'll betray her master again.  
Junior: Than I have to stop her with this Rage of the Kaijus. I may be the only savior to Metru-Nui. And I'll stop her master.  
Princess Celestia: Godzilla Junior, I need to tell you another story. Centuries ago, there were four gods bring peace to their land. Kellel, Dinanna, and Atmahn they fight for justice. They learn to control they're powers. But there is one who is far older and far greater than them.  
Junior: The old one?  
Princess Celestia: Yes, his name is Zak. He master his powers and grown stronger. He even wanted more. He grew stronger, but his comrades betrayed him. He is filled with hatred, they use their powers turning him to mortal. He was forever banished from his homeland. Days after days he begged the dark lord Morgoth to conquer and destroy his enemies, he would give him his soul. Morgoth accepted his offer and teleport him to Mordor. After Zak and the orcs slaughter his homeland, Morogth wanted Zak to take his place and be the true ruler of Mordor.  
Junior: Your talking about Zak, are you?  
Princess Celestia: Yes. He travel to the Anteverse, the realm of the kaijus and allied with the Precursors. He now call his army the Dark Kaijus, he even killed Kellel, Atmahn, and Dinanna. He than became the Shadow of Morgoth and the terrible being now.  
Antie: That's a scary story.  
Blue: SCREECH!  
Junior: Than how can we stop Zak?  
Princess Celestia: You can't.  
Junior: What? But he will be back. Even when?  
Princess Celestia: I believe only nine months.  
Kong: We have to stop him.  
Junior: There has to be another way, Princess Celestia.  
Princess Celestia: I tried so hard to find books of how to defeat him. But I found one said's; two monsters are destined must fuse into one. I try to search who it is and it is not written yet. Even it may never exists.  
Junior: Than I need to focus on stopping Nightmare Moon. And later We'll stop Zak.  
Kong: That's the spirit, kiddo. So, your higness, where should he start?

The Alicron princess teaches Godzilla Junior to master the kaiju power within him. Kong, Antie, and Blue just sit down and watch. Elsewhere, Nightmare Moon have already defeated George, Lizzie, and Ralph.

Nightmare Moon: (EVIL LAUGH) This is too much fun. I want to enjoy destroying the prince of monsters Godzilla Junior. Soon he'll-- What the--?

Rexy the biggest and meanest of the dinosaurs attacked her.

Nightmare Moon: You dare attack me, beast? Let me see your greatest nightmare!  
Rexy: SKREEOKKK!!!!!

Rexy trying to resits it and she must hold her off for the others to come back. Back at Midgard, it's been three days Godzilla Junior focus he can feel the power growing. Antie and Blue are shock to see he's burning up. Kong and Celestia watches he's doing it. But something didn't feel right.

Junior: I don't understand. I should feel my power by now. What did I miss?  
Princess Celestia: You must control your anger. When you do, you will be ready.  
Kong: Hmm? I got a call from George.  
George: Kong, it's Nightmare Moon. She's fighting Rexy. She can't hold on much longer. Is he ready?  
Kong: I think so. Goji?  
Junior: I feel like I'm there, but not fully.  
Princess Celestia: You will, release your anger and you will do it.  
Junior: Alright. Let's go.

And so, the rest of the gang head back home. They now see Nightmare Moon had already beaten Rexy.

Junior: Nightmare Moon! That is enough.  
Nightmare Moon: Oh, you stupid kaiju. I thought you've gotten stronger. But thanks to my master, he gave me absolute power.  
Princess Celestia: Luna, that is enough.  
Nightmare Moon: What? What are you doing here?  
Princess Celestia: Luna, please you must stop it. Look around you, is this what everyone wanted? Fear? I wish I stop you again, but no. I've helped the Prince of Monsters to get more stronger. But, Luna, please. You must stand down or he will put you down.  
Nightmare Moon: Luna? I am Nightmare Moon. I will kill the kaiju, then Zak, then you. Soon the night will last for-- (PUNCH)  
Junior: Lady, you talked too much. If you want me to kneel than you'll do it by force.  
Nightmare Moon: Heh, heh, heh, I don't want you to kneel. I JUST WANT YOU DEAD!  
Kong: Goji, be careful.  
Antie: Good luck.  
Blue: SCREECH.  
Princess Celestia: Godzilla Junior, you must stop her. Save my sister.

They both brawl again. They both crash to Misty Island. He see she's gotten stronger since last time. He used his fire breath at her burn her face. That made her angry. She blast him and laugh insanely. He need to focus, he need to focus the rage inside of him. He feel it, but Nightmare Moon punch him too quick.

Antie: We gotta help him.  
Kong: No. This is his fight only.  
Nightmare Moon: (insane laugh) Did you actually think you can beat me? ME? You kaijus are so dumb. Even the fat kaiju Minilla would see his little brother as a failure.  
Junior: Your wrong...  
Nightmare Moon: Am I? You think your better than him? I think not.  
Junior: YES I AM! RRRAAAGHHHHH!!!!!!

Godzilla Junior unleashed his rage and he just transform into a Super Kaiju. He grew blonde hair and his amazing. Nightmare Moon and the others are shock.

Lizzie: Holy crap! Goji have blonde hair.  
Antie: He transform into a Super Kaiju, just like dad.  
Lizzie: You mean Minilla?  
Antie: Yeah.  
Kong: So you did it. You actually become a Super Kaiju now. Than go beat the crap outta her.  
Princess Celestia: I don't believe with my own eyes. He actually become a Super Kaiju too.  
Nightmare Moon: That's impossible... your a-- --it does not matter. Let me see your greatest fear, kaiju!

She attack him and there is no fear inside of him but rage.

Nightmare Moon: What? There's no fear in you. How-- ?  
Junior: I am a Super Kaiju. What about you? What's your greatest fear? The burning kaiju?  
Nightmare Moon: No... stay away...

Nightmare Moon tried to flee but Junior is gaining on her.

Junior: NIGHTMARE MOON! YOUR ETERNAL NIGHT ENDS HERE!

He charge at her and beat her down to the ground. Nightmare Moon burning with her own rage and both struggle. He beat her down and she can't be beaten.

Nightmare Moon: No... NO! I will not be defeated again! If I must use all the Dark Crystal power within me, so be it!

Junior is shock to see Nightmare Moon goes full power and the clouds block the sky completely. He than use his Rage of the Kaiju and roar by using his Atomic Blast at her. She felt that blast and her dark energy BROKE. She's feeling strange and she see a tornado spinning around her and shrinking her down into her young form.

Nightmare Moon: NO!!!! (SCREAM)

The dark alicorn lost her Dark Crystal powers and she gotten weaker. The Eternal Night starting to disappear in the sky and now comes the beautiful morning. It's finally over, but Junior Godzilla feel sorry for her.

Junior: Luna, please. It's over.  
Nightmare Moon: It's not over! I still hate you and Zak the most. I will return and I will make you pay dearly, kaiju!  
Princess Celestia: Sister! Oh, Luna, I wish there is a way to save you.  
Junior: Don't worry, your highness, we'll find a way to save her.  
Kong: Goji, Minilla will be proud of you when he see your a Super Kaiju.  
Junior: Thanks, Kong.  
Ralph: So what now?  
George: Goji, you've beat Nightmare Moon. What happens next?  
Junior: Princess Celestia said that Minilla will be arriving soon. Let's get back to Sentinel Beach. vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ja…

Now the Monster Force with the princess made it to the beautiful spot, they sat down and wait. They waited for four hours and they see a bright light coming down. They all see it's Minilla, he finally return for nine months. They cheer for him he's back.

Godzilla: Hey, guys! How you been? It's been a while.  
Antie: Dad! Where have you been? We missed you!  
Blue: SCREECH...  
Godzilla: Sorry, Anite. I was in so much pain during my last battle. I was saved by Itassis.  
Antie: Itassis?  
Godzilla: Yeah, she's the one who taught me the Kaio-Ken attack.  
Lizzie: It's good to see you again, Minilla. You look different.  
Ralph: Yeah, you gotten more fat and a long tail. And nice spikes.  
Godzilla: Yeah, I've evolve, I've become an Alpha Predator. Call me Godzilla then.  
Kong: So "Godzilla", huh? Name after your father? What about Goji? Two Godzillas?  
Junior: Well, you can call me Goji, Kong.  
Godzilla: Goji, you've change.  
Junior: What do you mean?  
Godzilla: I can sense your power is different.  
Junior: I know. But question. What happen to you with Itassis? Did she recover you?  
Godzilla: Yeah, she recover me and tried to help me to master my Super Kaiju power. She even taught me a new trick called Instant Transmission.  
Antie: What does that do?  
Minilla: You put your two fingers on your forehead and focus to get a lock on the energy single. Like this.

Godzilla use his Instant Transmission and disappear super quick and came back super speed. He even got Ta-Metru helmet as a surprise.

George: Wait. You got that from Ta-Metru?  
Godzilla: Yup.  
Ralph: But Ta-Metru is over a hundred miles away, what's up?!  
Godzilla: I know. It'll be easy for me to come get to you quick. I wanted to thank Itassis for that. She see my Super Kaiju forma and now realize the legend is true.

Back then, Itassis see Godzilla Super Kaiju is much stronger and his power level is maximum.

Itassis: Well done, Godzilla. You have mastered the Super Kaiju. Even there maybe more Super Kaijus that will be needed. You and your fellow Monster Force may have a chance to stop the Dark Kaijus.  
Godzilla: Yes, Itassis. I understand.

Godzilla: So what did I miss?  
Princess Celestia: It is good to see you, Minilla. Or should I call you Godzilla?  
Godzilla Princess Celestia? What's going on, Goji?  
Junior: Well...

Four hours later, Godzilla Junior explain everything to Godzilla on his Rage of the Kaijus and he beat Nightmare Moon with the Super Kaiju.

Godzilla: What? You have the ability to become a Super Kaiju too? And this Rage of the Kaijus, huh? Sounds incredible.  
Junior: Yes. It is. Can I see you'd become a Super Kaiju?  
Godzilla: Sure.

They all see Godzilla is changing and he transform into a Super Kaiju. They all are shock to see he's really the Super Kaiju.

Antie: WOW! He too become a Super Kaiju? Incredible!  
Lizzie: How can he generate that much power?  
Ralph: I know, it's amazing!  
Godzilla: So, what do you think?  
Junior: Wow, it's amazing. I knew it was true. Now let me show you mine.

Junior transform into a Super Kaiju too. Godzilla is shock. Now they all see two Super Kaijus.

Ralph: Man, now both of them! Hard core!  
George: Can you feel their energy? Two Super Kaijus!  
Princess Celestia: The Super Kaiju are rising. The universe will be saved.  
Kong: Now two Godzillas become Super Kaijus. I guess we do have a chance. But can I too become a Super Kaiju?  
Godzilla: It's good to see you in person, Princess Celestia. I've heard stories about you and your sister. And I'm sorry to hear that she left you again.  
Princess Celestia: I know. Godzilla, listen, Zak may return. His army are trying to find a way to bring him back. You and your brother must stop them. I will find others that can help you to fight the enemy.  
Kong: Than you two monsters must train harder to be more powerful than you were before.  
Junior: I feel strong enough, I think I can take him.  
Godzilla: Goji, thousands years ago, our great great grandfather Gojira use all that power, he tried so hard to beat him. And besides, I think we need to be more time.  
Kong: Than we all need to be ready for any Dark Kaijus attack than.  
Princess Celestia: We'll meet again, Monster Force. Farewell.  
Junior: And don't worry, Princess Celestia. We'll save your sister. Good luck.

They all see the alicorn princess fly back to her realm. With Godzilla return and the Eternal Night gone. Now Godzilla Junior and his big brother Godzilla are now Super Kaijus and they need to be ready for the Shadow of Morgoth to return. Will they be ready for any attacks? Find out on Monster Force!

To be continue...


	4. Rise of the Super Kaijus

It's been months and the Monster Force have been training to be more stronger. Godzilla/Minilla have been meditating to focus his Super Kaiju power, but Godzilla Junior, well, he's getting stronger everyday and wanted to fight the Dark Kaijus. Later at night, Kong sit down and look at the full moon at the sky, even Junior Godzilla wanted to see how is he doing. They both laugh and suddenly they see a big energy on Misty Island. They think it's Nightmare Moon or something worse. Junior wanted to check it out, Kong tried to tell him it's dangerous and Junior doesn't care, he's a Super Kaiju. Now both Junior and Kong travel to the bad island, they see the Dark Kaijus are building some kinda breach technology, a big one. They also see the Titans are helping and horribly, the Delightful Children the five headed white and purple monster is alive during Godzilla last battle.

Junior: The Delight? I thought Minilla killed them.  
Kong: I guess not. What are they doing? They look like building a breach. For what? Another invasion?  
Hydros: Masters, why are we building this crap for?  
Delightful Children: Silence, fool! We're trying to build this breach portal to release our master the Shadow of Morgoth from his prison.  
Junior: What?  
Hydros: Why didn't the Dark Kaijus free him years ago?  
Delightful Children: The Precursors spent thousands of years study dark magic and trying to learn how to use it to combine teir kaiju technology. Luckily, they finally found a way to bring him back. We will be ready for three days.  
Kong: We need to warn the others.  
Junior: Right. (CRACK)  
Arges: Huh?

Arges the cyclops titan hear something by the rocks. Kong and Junior tried to get back, they see a strange room, they enter inside and they see a dark pit of dark magic. Kong look at the dark pit, he also see these strange ancient technology. 

Junior: Kong. We need to focus on getting out of here. Hey, what is that down there?  
Kong: It looks like some kinda dark magic pit. I sense strange energy in there.

BOOM! Arges spotted intruder. Kong and Junior are shock they have been spotted! Kong see this strange technology and use it to attack the cyclops, he punch him back. Kong gotten mad and he felt a strange energy inside of him. He's about to use it to beat the cyclops, than he punch him, it cause an explosion that knock Kong, he accidentally knock Junior Godzilla into the dark magic pit. Kong look down to see Goji fell into the pit, Junior jumped out, but his appearances is different. Kong is shock to see Godzila Junior is different, he turn into some kinda unicorn, he has silver hair, four hoofs, a radiation symbol on his leg side. 

Junior: Oh, man, what happen? Kong, are you okay? Why are you shock? (He see his hand is a hoof. He scream in horror! Kong cover his ears.) Okay, okay, I fine, right? (He see his tail is but a horse hair. He scream again!)  
Kong: Goji, my god. What happen to you? That dark pit... we'll figure it out later, but we gotta get the hell out of here.

On the morning, Godzilla still meditating, Kong and Junior in this cute form came in.

Godzilla: Huh? Kong, so glad you-- what the hell? Goji? Is that you? What happen?  
Junior: I don't know! I fell into this strange dark magic pit and I turn into this hideous thing!  
Godzilla: Actually your not hideous. Your adorable! But I sense some dark energy inside you, as I feared, it's Dark Eco.  
Junior: Dark Eco?  
Godzilla: One of Zak creation, Dark Eco holds great evil powers. Even Junior somehow change, why? I think during his battle against Nightmare Moon with the Dark Crystal, some of the Dark Crystal on Nightmare Moon energy went into him, evolve, mutate. Now he's turn into a pony like Nightmare Moon or Princess Celestia.  
Junior: WHAT?! Can there be a way to change me back?  
Godzilla: I don't know. But we could ask Princess Celestia when she come back with new recruits. Now, what's going on? You guys look like you found big trouble.  
Kong: Much big trouble. We need to tell George and the others.

Hours, the rest of the team tell them the Dark Kaijus Leaders are trying to bring back they're true master.

George: This is bad. They're trying to bring Zak back? So it is true what the princess said. The Shadow of Morgoth is coming back.  
Ralph: How are we going to stop their plans? Those five headed freaks are alive.  
Lizzie: Who cares. We got two Super Kaijus, we may stand a chance.  
Godzilla: Lizzie is right. They have only three days to open the breach portal. We need to hurry get there as soon as possible. Wait. Where's Goji?

Godzilla Junior went to the Forbidden Jungle he look down at the river, he see the reflection on himself this adorable form. He feels sad, he should be a true Super Kaiju and yet he's nothing but a pony like Nightmare Moon. He hear something is coming. He see it's his big brother Godzilla.

Godzilla: Hey, kiddo, what's wrong? I know your sad. But cheer up. We'll find a way, I promise.  
Junior: I'm a Super Kaiju, not a pony. Even that energy on Nightmare Moon's Dark Crystal went to me. She'll laugh at me.  
Godzilla: She won't. Come on, you maybe a pony, but you still have a Super Kaiju inside of you. So, let me see you do it.  
Junior: Okay, then.

Junior try to focus, he focus his rage. He gotten so angry, he exploded and turn into a Super Kaiju in his pony form. Godzilla is glad he did it, Goji is happy he got the Super Kaiju inside of him. Now they are ready to go to Misty Island to stop the Dark Kaijus plan. Nightmare Moon appeared in the sky above them where they can't see her. She is surprise to see the little kaiju turn into a pony.

Nightmare Moon: Hmm? The little kaiju has turn into a pony? How pathetic. Hrrnnn... So, the Dark Kaijus are trying to bring back they're master? What should I do? Go back to serve Zak or help the Monster Force destroy the Breach? Hmm, I'll just help the Dark Kaijus to kill that little kaiju for running everything he has done to me. 

The Monster Force set sail to Misty Island to stop the Dark Kaijus. Ralph thinks this could be a trap for them. But they need to be prepare for anything. They enter this arena, the door close quick. They turn around and see the Dark Kaijus were waiting for them.

Delightful Children: Ah, the Monster Force. We're so glad you came. We've been waiting for you. We work so hard to bring back our master, without the Dark Crystal, our Precursors work so hard to learn dark magic to combine ti the breach. And we see the one called Godzilla has return. We believe we wanted a rematch during our last encounter.  
Godzilla: So that's how you got the Dark Eco. Zak gave the Precursors the Dark Eco to use it to open a breach portal. And yes, I think we should go for a rematch. After all, I've been working well to master my power to be the crap outta ya.  
Delightful Children: We shall enjoy this. Huh? Who is that? Wait. Is that your little brother in a pony form? (EVIL LAUGH) What happen to him? He's pathetic.  
George: Leave the kid alone, you ugly motherfuckers.  
Delightful Children: Titans kill these monsters. The Super Kaiju is mine. Precursors, hurry, we must accelerate our plan to bring our master back!

The Monster Force charge at the Dark Kaijus. Godzilla and the five headed monster are ready for a rematch. They both punch, kick, even tail slap. Godzilla bite they're tail, but five heads bite his tail too. Godzilla scream in pain! Junior use his hoofs to punch two of the heads. George, Lizzie, and Ralph fight against the titan combiner Kronosaur. Kronosaur use his tornado hand to blow them away, and his ice hand to shoot ice at them. Kong grabbed a big rock and throw it at Kronosaur head. The Delightful go full power, Godzilla see the same full power form and he finally transform into a Super Kaiju.

Delightful Children: Ah, yes. So the Super Kaiju have finally reveal himself. We'll feast on your heart.  
Junior: He's not the only one. (Junior transform into a Super Kaiju too, they became shock.)  
Delightful Children: What's this? A second Super Kaiju? Impossible!  
Junior: Second yes, but more will come soon. It's only a matter of time to show you that the Legendary Super Kaiju will defeat Zak for good.  
Delightful Children: Stupid pony kaiju, Super Kaiju may be stronger, but Lord Zak is powerful than ever.  
Junior: Than let's put that on the test.

Two Super Kaijus charge at them and they fight. They're fighting skills were super quick, even they try to block they're attacks. Far out, Nightmare Moon watches them fighting, she's about to make her move, she see something appeared in the sky. She see it's her big sister Celestia along with a Night Fury and a Light Fury have come to help the Monster Force.

Nightmare Moon: WHAT?  
Princess Celestia: Luna? What are you doing here?  
Nightmare Moon: The real question is, why are you here? And who are these dragons?  
Toothless: I'm Toothless and this is my girlfriend the Light Fury. We came here to help the Monster Force stop the breach portal before Zak return. The princess had a terrible vision and warn us of this threat. We're the only ones to help them.  
Light Fury: Now stand down, princess. We don't want to fight with you. So please stand down.  
Princess Celestia: Sister, Zak is our greatest nightmare. He cannot allow to return, we have to stop him together, please.  
Nightmare Moon: Like hell he is, but I want to kill that kaiju for running EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE TO ME!!!

Nightmare Moon fly to Misty Island so fast, she see Godzilla and Junior are fighting. Junior turn around and see Nightmare Moon charge at him!

Godzilla: GOJI!  
Junior: Nightmare Moon? What are you--  
Nightmare Moon: I've waited for this, you bastard! I'm going to enjoy killing you slow.  
Junior: What did I expect? Hug and kisses?  
Nightmare Moon: WHAT?!

Godzilla battle the Delightful, they got a little trick for him. They spray him with some kinda dark poison. Kong and the others see that.

Kong: Godzilla!  
Lizzie: Oh, no!  
Godzilla: (COUGH) (COUGH) What... did you do to me...?  
Delightful Children: We poison you with dark eco. It'll kill you slow. Not even your Super Kaiju will save you.  
Godzilla: (COUGH) Goddamnit!  
Junior: MINILLA! Get off me!  
Nightmare Moon: Perhaps you should suffer to see your brother to die.

Junior Godzilla gotten so angry, he use his Rage of the Kaiju and punch Nightmare Moon helmet. He run so fast to save his brother, Kronosaur interrupted, he use his anger and banged the titan combiner, they fall apart.

Arges: RRAGGHH! ME BITE YOU, KAIJU!  
Junior: BITE THIS!

Junior use his Atomic Blast in Rage form and obliterated Arges to ashes. The Monster Force, the Titans, Delightful Children, Nightmare Moon, and even Godzill are shock to see Godzilla Junior killed the cyclops.

Godzilla: (COUGH) Goji, no! That kinda attack is pointless!  
Junior: What the hell do you mean? He had to die.  
Godzilla: Your rage... I can feel something greater inside of you... (COUGH) your rage is out of control... (COUGH) (COUGH) (COUGH)  
Pyros: He killed Agres! MURDER!  
Precursors: Masters, the breach is almost complete. We're trying fast as we can.  
Delightful Children: Master!  
Zak: Finally. The breach is open.  
Nightmare Moon: NO!  
Princess Celestia: Luna! Get away!  
Kong: Princess? And who are they?  
Toothless: We'll explain everything.  
Light Fury: By the gods, is that him?  
Toothless: I believe so.  
Ralph: It's him. The great Shadow of Morgoth! Leader of the Dark Kaijus.  
Zak: (ROAR) You cannot escape me, Prince of the Monsters. Your power will soon be mine!  
Junior: Like hell you will.

Junior use his rage and blast the breach portal! The control became malfunction, the breach is falling apart, Zak is being sucked back in, he tried so hard to escape. The breach exploded completely! They all see the breach portal has been destroyed.

Delightful Children: NO! YOU DESTROYED THE BREACH! ALL THAT TECHNOLOGY WAS THE ONLY WAY TO BRING OUR MASTER BACK. YOU BASTARD!  
Nightmare Moon: No. He's mine to kill.  
Delightful Children: Yours to kill? Why should we trust you, traitor?  
Lythos: What about us? He killed Arges! He must die!  
Nightmare Moon: Silence! He ruined everything for what he did to me. I want to kill him and you can enjoy killing his brother.  
Delightful Children: We still don't trust you, even the boy must pay. We lost our true master. But kill him then.  
Kong: I don't think so. I'm not letting you hurt Godzilla nor his brother.  
Delightful Children: Hah! And what can you do? Your not a Super Kaiju. Your just a damned dirty ape.  
Kong: Maybe. But I felt something inside of me during I sat foot on this island. Let me see I can turn too.  
George: What the hell is he talking about?

Kong need to focus, the sky turning to darkness, the ground sake, the sea turning, the Monster Force and the Dark Kaijus see yellow energy glowing on Kong.

Delightful Children: Not him too.

Kong transform into a Super Kaiju. Junior and Godzilla are not the only Super Kaijus. Now there's THREE Super Kaijus.

Junior: Kong? You too? I thought a Godzilla species can turn into a Super Kaiju.  
Kong: Perhaps, maybe a true blood kaiju.  
Ralph: WHOA! How'd you do it?  
Kong: I don't know. All I felt was some anger inside of me and something snap. Same thing happen to Godzilla and Goji.  
Princess Celestia: I don't believe it. He can turn into a Super Kaiju? Amazing.  
Light Fury: A Super Kaiju? Like the legend? But I thought it was only a myth.  
Toothless: I heard stories the great Gojira became the first Super Kaiju for 20,000 years ago when he fought against Zak. He wasted all that power and never do it again. Somehow, Godzilla did it, then Junior Godzilla, now Kong.  
Kong: So, can I start?  
Delightful Children: We're going to enjoy this.

They both fight. Celesita hurry to see Godzilla. He's been poison.

Princess Celestia: What happen to Godzilla?  
George: He's been poison by some dark magic.  
Lizzie: Please, can you save him? Antie is going to be worry sick.  
Princess Celestia: I fear there's nothing I can do. This is Zak's dark magic. If only I study dark magics.  
Godzilla: Wait. (cough) There is only one who can learn dark magic. Itassis. She's millions miles away on Metru Nui. I still (cough) got some energy left to use Instant Transmission. Tell me what happen later. Go for it, Kong. And Goji, please be careful.

Godzilla use his Instant Transmission and went to Itassis planet. She been reading books, she hear Godzilla fell down.

Itassis: My god, Godzilla. What happen?  
Godzilla: (COUGH) (COUGH) I've been poison. Shit, I'm feeling sick.  
Itassis: Oh, no. I got some medical of dark magic. But what's going on back on Metru Nui?  
Godzilla: I'll explain after you...  
Itassis: Oh, shit. HANG ON, GODZILLA!

Back on Metru Nui. Kong has gotten much stronger and he been the five headed monster. Lizzie tail slap Lythos and knock Pyros and Hydros. Toothless and the Light Fury fire at Stratos. Junior and Celestia try to fight Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon: Damn you, I hate both of you.  
Junior: You talk to much. Shut the fuck up.

(PUNCH)

Delightful Children: We don't understand. Your much stronger than the fat kaiju and that kaiju pony... how?  
Kong: Power. We kaijus train so hard and harder. But you freaks haven't been training much. This is your end.

Kong use his Lightning Fist to blast the Delightful to oblivion. Junior and Nightmare Moon see the five headed monster is destroyed.

Lythos: They're dead! We must retreat!  
Hydros: Lord Zak is lost. But the Dark Kaijus will always continue. 

The Titans hurry fall back. Kong grabbed Stratos and suck Lythos, Hydros, and Pyros again and throw them far away at the sea. Nightmare Moon is all alone. She's still angry. What's next?

Junior: It's over. I'm about to show you your greatest fear again. Rage of the Kaijus!  
Nightmare Moon: NO!!!!

Junior power blast Nightmare Moon, Princess Celestia hurry use her magic power to save her sister. The dark alicorn turn back into her good self again. Princess Luna is back to normal. She feel weak, dizzy, Lizzie sniff her, Luna got scared of her and stand back.

Princess Celestia: Luna, it's been 12 years. I promise, I will not loose you again. I'm so sorry, little sister.  
Princess Luna: No. I'm sorry for everything. (sobbing) I'm sorry, all I ever wanted is the Eternal Night. I wanted to be the true ruler.  
Princess Celestia: We're meant to rule together. We can do it again.  
Princess Luna: I miss you so much, big sister. And Godzilla Junior, I'm sorry for--  
Junior: It's okay. I-- um...  
Kong: Guys, sorry to interrupt. We need to to know how's Godzilla is doing.  
Ralph: Hey, we got two new recruits, a Night Fury and a Light Fury. These two are kinda cute.  
Toothless: Thanks.  
George: Hey, we stopped Zak from returning and the Delightful-assholes are history. We should celebrate.  
Princess Celestia: Me and my sister must go back to Equestria to help the ponies. But we'll meet again.  
Junior: Um, Princess Luna.  
Princess Luna: Yes?  
Junior (blushed) You take care...  
Princess Luna: Okay, I'm really sorry for everything, Godzilla Junior.  
Junior: You could call me Goji if you want. Hey, Kong, what's wrong?  
Kong: I don't know. After you destroyed the portal. I think it was too easy. But Why did it had to be that easy? I sense something and I can't get that energy source. I just hope he's gone for good.

The Monster Force now leave Misty Island, the princesses went back to their realm, Itassis is healing Godzilla it'll take time for him to heal. The Monster Force tell Antie and Blue that Godzilla is sick and they got new recruits, Toothless and Light Fury greet them. But far out somewhere in the city of Metru Nui, an old man walking in the street and went to this dark ally. His eyes glow red.

Zak: Yes. It's good to be back. But I'm not at my full strength yet. I must take time to gather my full strength. I must go somewhere. Mordor, I must go there to gather my army. The universe will soon be mine. (EVIL LAUGH)

What's this? The Shadow of Morgoth has somehow been free from his dark prison. Can the Monster Force stop him? Find out on Monster Force.

To be continue...


	5. A Monster Name Kai

It's been nine days and the Monster Force celebrate Zak's return has failed, the Delightful Children are dead, they got new recruits, but the Dark Kaijus are still keep coming. Godzilla is still sick, Junior Godzilla is still worry. Even now, Kong is the third Super Kaiju. Now they have a chance. Far away, deep in the high mountains of Ko-Metru, Zak in human disguise went into a dark cave, where he made contact to Krona an evil scientist who seek knowledge and creation, and worse enemy of the Trinity Gods billion years ago.

Krona: Zak! I spent billions years being trapped. Free me now!  
Zak: Oh, not yet.  
Krona: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT YET?!  
Zak: I'm not at my full strength yet. It might take time you have to wait.  
Krona: I've waited so long!  
Zak: Do not worry, I promise soon we'll get our hands on the Infinity Stones too. 

Toothless and Light Fury talk to Antie, George and Ralph play at the beachm even Lizzie and Rexy sleep. Blue purr at Junior. He worry sick for his big brother.

Blue: Purrrrrrr...  
Junior: Thanks, Blue.  
Kong: Don't worry, Goji. Itassis is healing Godzilla, but it takes time for him to heal.  
Junior: I know. Anyway, have Rexy or Blue learn to speak yet?  
Kong: Blue no, Rexy almost. She'll understand our language soon.  
Toothless: So, Godzilla Junior Prince of the Monsters, how you doing?  
Junior: Oh, good, Toothless King of the Hidden World. And your girlfriend Light Fury Queen of the Hidden World too.  
Light Fury: Thank you, your highness, and your big brother Minilla or Godzilla, he's a prince too?  
Junior: Yes and no. Minilla doesn't deserve to be heir to King of the Monsters. He's now a fighter. Kong's the heir to Skull Island. But he's now a King to Skull Island.

On a different realm at Equestria, Luna is back to her realm. Princess Celestia is happy to reunite her sister again. Everypony cheer the princesses have return.

Princess Celestia: Are you okay, Luna?  
Princess Luna: I'm fine. But Celestia, the kaiju prince. There's something about him.  
Princess Celestia: What would that be?  
Princess Luna: I think he's starting to like me. But, why?  
Princess Celestia: Maybe he see beauty in you. Even though, it may-- (gasped)  
Princess Luna: Sister, what's wrong?  
Princess Celestia: I sense something worse... I can't subscribe it. This foe is much stronger.  
Princess Luna: You think the Monster Force have a chance to stop this foe?  
Princess Celestia: We must warn Godzilla Junior.

Godzilla Junior walked to the Sentinel Beach and enjoy to feel the air, then he fell asleep again, he woke up in the dream realm.

Junior: What? Why am I here again, Princess Celestia?  
Princess Celestia: Godzilla Junior, it is good to see you again.  
Princess Luna: Yes, indeed.  
Junior: Luna? I mean, Princess? You too?  
Princess Luna: We're here to warn you there's a powerful foe has enter your world. You and your friends must stop this new foe. He may destroy everyone and everything.  
Junior: Huh, like hell he will. Three Super Kaiju will stop him.  
Princess Celestia: Be warn, this foe is much stronger than Delightful Children.  
Junior: What? But that's impossible.  
Princess Luna: Not even your Rage of the Kaiju can beat this foe.  
Princess Celestia: Now you must wake up and warn the others. Save your world, Godzilla Junior.

Junior woke up, he then warn the others about this new foe whoever whatever he is growing stronger. Kong and the others are shock to hear that.

Ralph: What? Someone is much stronger than the Delightful? What the hell, man?  
George: You think we need Godzilla help for this?  
Junior: I wish, even how much longer if he's getting better.  
Kong: Than I'll go.  
Junior: What?  
Kong: You need to get to Itassis Planet. She'll get you. I must go and find this foe and stop him.  
Lizzie: But you don't even know where this foe is.  
Antie: Guys, tv now!  
Tv News: We have some breaking news. We just receive word that half of Ta-Metru citizens have gone missing. There green clouds appeared on the sky. We don't know what cause this. But the rest of Ta-Metru citizens must evacuate as soon as possible.  
George: That doesn't sound good.  
Kong: I must go and stop him at all costs.

Kong go to Ta-Metru, Junior tried to made contact with Itassis. Toothless and the others have to help Kong. So Toothless, George, Lizzie, and Ralph go. Junior made contact to Itassis.

Junior: Itassis, how is he?  
Itassis: He is getting better. I gave him some of Green Eco. You should see how he is now.  
Junior: Minilla. How you feel?  
Godzilla: (SNORE)  
Itassis: He's sleeping. But we'll wake up soon.

Kong travel to Ta-Metru and discover that the city is deserted. He see someone is walking, he see the new foe. A giant yak with two long horns, with two jade blades and some many chis in him, he also have a hostage.

Kong: Whoever or whatever you are let the man go. This is between you and me.  
Giant Yak: Very well.  
Hostage Man: Thank you, Kong... please help me-- AH!!

The giant yak stabbed that man with his jade blade and drain his chi to use. Kong watch as that monster killed that man. 

Kong: Bastard. You killed him.  
Giant Yak: Do not worry, your next Kong.  
Kong: You know my name? WHAT are you?

The giant beast power up with green energy, elsewhere, the Monster Force felt that energy.

Toothless: Thor all mighty, what is that?  
George: My god, that felt like Godzilla is there, and King Ghidorah, Kong, and Rodan, and a lot.  
Lizzie: What? How is that possible?  
Toothless: I don't know. We're going to find out.

Elsewhere

Itassis: My word, did you feel that?  
Junior: I know. That power, I sense Godzilla, Kong, King Ghidorah, Mothra, and many more. Minilla, you have to wake up. Please.

Kong see this giant yak power up and starting to fight Kong. He hurry go Super Kaiju. They both clash each other. Kong tried to punch him in the chest, almost hurt the monster.

Giant Yak: Impressive. You too have the ability to become a Super Kaiju. At least all the people I taken will give me my full power.  
Kong: Your full power? Huh! Monster! That's why you killed all those innocents. What are you, really? Where did you come from?  
Giant Yak: You'll find out soon, when you see my true attack. Atomic Blast!  
Kong: What? That's Godzilla's attack--

The giant Yak blast Kong and quickly snap his left arm. Kong roar in pain! The others sense Kong's hurt!

Itassis: Oh, no. This monster is even stronger than a Super Kaiju.  
Junior: No... Kong! Minilla you need to wake up!  
Kong: ARGH! My arm...  
Giant Yak: Looks like you won't be fighting with that broken arm. Not even your Super Kaiju power can with stand my power.  
Kong: Before I die, I must know. Who are you? Why do I sense my powers and Godzilla's and King Ghidorah power inside of you. What's going on?  
Giant Yak: Very well, then, I guess I'll tell you everything. My name is Kai, I am a Spirit Warrior.  
Kong: What? I see. But why do you have other kaijus inside of you?  
Kai: During my defeat, I sense great power near by. More powers than the Dragon Warrior, I found the spirits of fallen kaiju warriors like Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and the deadly King Ghidorah, including one of your kind Kong. I learn everything about your best friend Minilla or should I say Godzilla. Even his little brother Godzilla Junior is strong but not enough.  
Kong: Than that would explain you have so much power. But it still doesn't make sense how you get here.  
Kai: During my trapped in the Spirit Realm, I sense other powers not kaijus, but I sense the alicorn princess Celestia and the Night and Light Furies. I follow their energy bridge and somehow got to this realm and I flee.  
Kong: But your not a Dark Kaiju, are you?  
Kai: No, of course not. I must have more power of the Super Kaijus such as Godzilla.  
Kong: What for? Your already much stronger. And besides, too much power is no good.  
Kai: That is true. But I gain too much power I died and that was a mistake. Luckily, I can't die from absorbing more. I already ascended to that. Now then, are you ready to die?  
Kong: Yes and no.  
Kai: What?  
Toothless: Kong! We're here!  
Kai: What?  
Kong: I made contact to my team.  
Kai: Why you--  
George: We're here. What is this guy?  
Kong: His name is Kai and he's much dangerous than Delightful Children. Whatever you do stay away from his blades.  
George: Wait. Is this the guy who wipe everyone at Ta-Metru? Why do I sense many kaijus inside of him?  
Kong: I'll explain everything. Even my arm is broken and we need to kick his ass first.  
Kai: You Monster Force haven't seen the last of me. I will be back!

Kai vanish in green smoke. The Monster Force hurry get Kong back home to fix his left arm. Junior and Itassis waited. Then, they see Godzilla is all better.

Junior: Minilla! Your okay!  
Godzilla: Thanks, Goji. But when can we eat? I'm hungry.  
Junior: Yup. That's you.  
Itassis: Godzilla, you must go to Metru Nui now.  
Godzilla: Alright. Let's go.

Princess Luna: Sister, should we aid the Monster Force help?  
Princess Celestia: Yes. This Kai I don't know of have some old stories that will show the Monster Force what they'll face.

Kong: We have to wait for Godzilla and Junior to return soon.  
Junior: Hey, guys.  
Lizzie: Godzilla! Your back!  
Ralph: Way a go.  
Godzilla: Hey, guys. Goji told me what happen to Zak and what's going on this new foe?

Hours later...

Kong: ... And that's how he got here.  
Godzilla: Huh, this guy sounds tough. I wonder how tough. But I need to train for a year or two.  
Toothless: How and where will you do that?  
Kong: Let me guess: Itassis Temple.  
Toothless: Itassis Temple?  
Kong: Inside her temple is a room where you train inside for a year or longer but outside only a day.  
Toothless: Sounds incredible.  
Godzilla: Okay, Goji, Kong and I will go to Itassis, while you guys find and stop Kai before he kills people until he'll get stronger.  
Ralph: But we don't know who or what he is.  
Princess Celestia: I do.  
Godzilla: Your highness, I am please to see you. Huh, and Princess Luna as well.  
Junior: Hello, Luna.  
Princess Luna: Hello again, Godzilla Junior Prince of the Monsters.  
Godzilla: What?  
Junior: I'll explain later.

[link]

Princess Celestia: General Kai was once a good man with his brother-in-arms Master Oogway. He and Kai were ambushed, Kai carry him for days looking for help, until they found a secret village of Pandas.  
Godzilla: Pandas?  
Princess Celestia: Yes, pandas. Pandas use the power of chi to heal him. They taught him how to give chi. But Kai wanted the power all to himself. He saw what can be given can also be taken. Oogway fought Kai by banishing him to the Spirit Realm. If he ever return he can only be stopped by a True Master of Chi. He was later defeated by the Dragon Warrior and now somehow return for more power. Even the Super Kaijus are no match for him.  
Godzilla: Then we'll have to ascended to the next level to beat him. George, Lizzie, Ralph, you three must find him. And take Rexy with you, she'll be great use for finding Kai.  
Rexy: SHREEOOKKKK!!!!  
George: Okay, girl. Monster Force terrorize and move out!

And so, Godzilla, Junior Godzilla and Kong now travel back to Itassis Temple while the rest of the team have to find Kai. Kai is going to hiding and the Monster Force must find him before he gets more stronger.

Itassis: Ah, so you wish to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?  
Godzilla: Yes, too get more stronger. Kong will go first. He just became a Super Kaiju, he need to do this alone. Later me and Goji are next.  
Kong: Don't worry. I'll get out soon and I'll be ready for a rematch with that beast.  
Godzilla: So let me get this straight, you and Nightmare Moon? GOJI, WHAT THE HELL?  
Junior: What? Is this a good time now?  
Godzilla: Your the one who have feelings for her. Goji, I know she's turn good again, but do you not remember what she did to you and all of us? She's also Zak's most trusted servant.  
Junior: Yeah, but she betray him for absolute power.  
Godzilla: I don't know if this is true or not, I sense great power growing inside of her. I don't know I can trust her.  
Junior: I trust her. She's innocent and she's finally reunited with her sister. Minilla, please, you have to believe me.  
Godzilla: (sigh) Fine, kid. I'll trust you on this. But if anything bad happens, she have to be stop.  
Itassis: Oh, my. Now then, Kong is about to enter the chamber.

Kong enter the chamber and he see the room the background is space and the air is little cold and fresh air to breath. Now Junior and Godzilla wait. George, Lizzie, Ralph, Rexy, Toothless search for him. Princess Celestia and Luna fly through the sky to searh where he is. Kai is hiding and trying to kill more he finds. The Princesses found Kai. They fly down, Rexy see them flying down in which means they found Kai.

Princess Celestia: Kai. Your terrorizing on the innocents is over.  
Princess Luna: Submit, beast, or be defeated.  
Kai: Ah, Princess Celestia the princess of daylight. And little Luna or should I say the traitor Nightmare Moon. Huh, who's that beast? A dinosaur?  
Rexy: SHREEOKKK!!!!  
Princess Luna: My word!  
Princess Celestia: Rexy, please. I know you can't speak. Even the Monster Force tried to make you speak. This foe is powerful, you won't stand a chance. You must flee and let us handle him.  
Rexy: SKREE-- NO THANKS.  
Princess Celestia: What?  
Rexy: I'LL FIGHT HIM MYSELF!  
Princess Celestia: You talked. Incredible.  
Rexy: KAI. I'LL EAT YOU UP.  
Kai: You will try, beast!

They both clash and the princesses watch them fight. Rexy is strong to fight him. Godzilla and Junior sense Rexy is fighting him.

Junior: Is that Rexy?  
Godzilla: Yeah, she's a tough one and she's much stronger since last time I saw her back at Planet Isle Nublar. She needs to hold him down.

Rexy kick and tail slap Kai. He use his blades to swing at her and fight him. Kai see she's strong, so he have to go his full power. Kai unleashed all the power of chi he stole on his victims. The princesses feel that much power, even Rexy is no match for it, but she have to try. George and Lizzie got there. They have to help her. George charge at Kai and he gave him a sonic punch, George is defeated that quick! Lizzie charge up and attack Kai. Two giant jaws ladies fight the monster. Kai block Lizzie tail and hold Rexy jaws, he grabbed them and throw them down. Lizzie charge, Kai lift her up and punch her chest painfully, Rexy charge, Kai use his blades tie her up and swing her around and throw her to the trees. The Princesses are shock, they must use their powers to blast the monster.

Princess Celestia: Kai, you have to be stopped.  
Kai: We shall see. (Kai use one of his blades and stabbed Celestia, Luna is shock)  
Princess Luna: SISTER! NO! HOW DID YOU-- YOU BASTARD!

The dark princess transform into her darker self and Nightmare Moon has return. Kai felt such anger, so did Junior and Godzilla.

Junior: Oh, no. Luna! I have to help her.  
Godzilla: No. You are not. We just have to wait a little more. Kong haves to come out soon. Itassis, how long we wait?  
Itassiss: Twelve hours.  
Junior: We waited that long?  
Nightmare Moon: NOW, YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH, KAI!  
Kai: Ah, such power. I might make great use to it.

Kai and Nightmare Moon charge. Celestia is alive but wounded. She watch as her little sister is burning with rage. Kai sense great power flowing within her, he might make great use to it. Kai kicked her and punch her, she's super angry and charge back at him. Nightmare Moon is confuse, how is he so much stronger? Perhaps he's ascended to a greater level, she tried so hard but Kai grabbed her and slammed her down to the ground. She turn back to her good self again, weaken. Lizzie and George have to get up and hold him off. Rexy hurry grabbed the princesses and made a quick escape. Kai lost them and beat Lizzie and George. They are down. Godzilla is shock he need to use his Instant Transmission and beam there quick!

Kai: Huh? HUH!  
Godzilla: Well, I should say hello.  
Kai: So you must be Godzilla.  
Godzilla: And I take it your Kai. Just give me one more day and soon I'll make you pay for all the things you done! Kong will fight you soon. And your going to pay.  
Kai: Where are you going? I decide when you leave!

Godzilla vanish along with George and Lizzie.

Kai: Huh? Where did they go? That's some new move. I must learn how he did that. But he said Kong is coming? I thought I snap his arm. He somehow repaired it. Not for long. He'll die again.

Godzilla and and Junior hurry healed George and Lizzie. Itassis sense Kong has complete his training.

Junior: Kong. How you feel?  
Kong: I spent 4 years in training and outside only a day.  
Junior: So, we're ready to go in, Minilla?  
Godzilla: Yeah. Let's do it.  
George: Kong, I sense great power inside of you. You have ascended your Super Kaiju.  
Lizzie: Do me a favor, Kong. Kick Kai ass for me.  
Kong: I know. Payback time.

Godzilla and Junior now enter the chamber and they are ready to begin their training.

Junior: Wow. This room, it's huge. The walls it's like space, the air is good and it's a little cold inside.  
Godzilla: Goji. Now let us begin our training.

Itassis send Kong back to Metru Nui. Meanwhile, Rexy still carry the princesses. Kai is searching for the princess of darkness. He must have her power.

Rexy: Your highness, I send us away from the battle. You should be safe for now. Wait. What's that?  
Princess Luna: That's Kong. But something is different from him. I sense more power like me.  
Kai: Huh, I thought I broke your arm. I guess I'll have to kill you then, Kong Jr.  
Kong: Sure. But first, let me show you my true power within me.  
Kai: Your true power?

Kong gotten angry, the sky turn dark, Toothless and the Light Fury and Ralph see the sky turn black and see a yellow energy nearby the mountains. Kai sense more power growing. Rexy and the princesses see Kong is much stronger.

Princess Celestia: My word... where did Kong get this much power?  
Rexy: No. The real question is when did he get this much power? He must've train harder.  
Kai: What? Your not Kong Jr.  
Kong: True. You can call me Kong. I am the son of King Kong, the true heir to Skull Island. I AM KING!

Kong gave Kai a super punch at his chest, that made everyone a shock. Even far out in space George and Lizzie felt it.

Lizzie: Whoa. That's Kong? He's so strong.  
George: I hope Kong have a chance to beat him.

Kong and Kai both battle, Kai see he's so strong. He'll need to steal some of his energy then. Kong and Kai did an arm struggle. Both roar with power rage yellow and green lights glowing. Kai jumped out, throw his blades. One of his blades were block by Kong and the other stabbed his right chest. Kong felt that pain, Kai is now absorbing some of his powers to his. George and Lizzie feel Kong is losing and Kai is growing stronger. Kai feel the power is growing. He had enough.

Kai: Yes. So much power! I could kill you now, but I want you to live longer so I can have so much more.  
Kong: Why not take more now?  
Kai: I have enough for now. I want a fight with your friend Godzilla. Tell him be ready to face me at Po-Metru and give him I would say 2 months to be ready to face me.  
Kong: Gragghh... FINE. I'll tell him, and when he's gonna make you pay, Kai.  
Kai: I'm counting on it.

Kai left, the princesses and Rexy see Kong is hurt again. The Monster Force came, Kong tell them what's he's planning. They need to head back to Itassis Temple. Kong gave Itassis a single call. She beam them to her planet. The Monster Force are shock to see Kong is beaten again, they hope Godzilla and Junior Godzilla are strong enough to beat Kai. They sense they're coming out now. Godzilla is still the same, Junior Godzilla is now 18 years old and Luna became blushed to see a handsome giant kaiju like pony is different than last time she met him.

Godzilla: Hey, guys, what's up? Kong? What happen? Did he win?

Hours later...

Godzilla: Huh, Kai has gotten more stronger and he wanted to face me, huh? Sounds like he wants my power too.  
George: You think you can beat him?  
Light Fury: Yes, can you? This monster is much stronger he can use his blades to steal chi.  
Godzilla: During my time in the chamber, I teach Junior to dodged attacks. He and I spent months for dodging our attacks, to go more faster.  
Junior: Minilla teach me to master my rage and I got control of it.  
Princess Luna: I am grateful to hear that, Godzilla Junior.  
Junior: Thank you, your highness.  
Princess Celestia: Ugh... Kai is much stronger than Kong. This could be a trapped.  
Godzilla: I told him I need one day to be stronger, and he ask for 2 months. I am strong enough to beat him. But we just need to wait and help the others to regain their strength.  
Kong: I hope you know what your doing, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: I know. But I got one question.  
Toothless: What's that?  
Godzilla: CAN WE GO HOME AND EAT? PLEASE?!

All the Monster Force laugh to hear Godzilla is so hungry. But Itassis sense something far our in deep space, she sense somewhere a galaxy has been shattered by a Super Kaiju. Itassis sense great danger in that sector, she feared this new threat could enter their sector too. Can the Monster Force stop this new Super Kaiju threat? Find out on Monster Force.

To be continue...


	6. Destoroyah The Legendary Super Kaiju

Deep in the Solana Galaxy it has been shattered by a Super Kaiju. Itassis sense great evil there. So many lives are lost. She feared this Super Kaiju is a dangerous threat. Soon, this Super Kaiju will destroy Metru Nui!

Itassis: Oh, god, no! It's all gone. We have to do something. Metru Nui is next! I must warn Godzilla now.

Back at Sentinel Village, Godzilla see Antie and Blue sleeping together. He see how cute they are sleeping. He went outside to get some air.  
Godzilla: God, it's beautiful outside. One day Antie and Blue are going to be a great couple together.  
Itassis: Godzilla, can you hear me?  
Godzilla: Itassis? What's up?  
Itassis: I need you here at my planet. There's a great threat that could destroy the universe and you are needed.  
Godzilla: What? But I was about to go hang out with the gang.  
Itassis: THIS IS IMPORTANT! IF YOU COME I'LL GIVE YOU A CHEESEBURGER!  
Godzilla: YUM! Gotta do Instant Transmission. But, I wonder what the guys doing?

SECONDS...

Itassis: Ah, Godzilla your here. Now we need to talk.  
Godzilla: Okay. BUT CAN WE EAT FIRST, PLEASE?!

The Monster Force having so much fun at the Forbidden Jungle. Toothless and Light Fury lay down and see Lizzie and Ralph swimming. George and Kong swing in the trees. And Godzilla Junior in his unicorn form is trying to catch some fish. But it would be better if he's back to his kaiju form. But they see something coming out the trees. The Titans are back! And they want revenge!

Ralph: Aw no! The Titans are back again!  
George: These guys are so dumb and they don't-- wait! What are they doing with Arges body?

The four titans grabbed Arges the cyclops titan dead body and his him to combine to Kronosaur.

George: There's no fuckin way! Arges is dead! How the hell can they combine with a dead limb?!  
Lizzie: He's too slow! ATTACK!

The Night and Light furies fly to the sky blast Kronosaur face. Lizzie and George tried to kick Kronosaur left leg and he knee down. Godzilla Junior unleashed his full rage power and blast the right dead leg completely. Kronosaur is defeated again!

Kronosaur: I'LL CRUSH YOU FOR THIS, KAIJU!  
Junior: Whatever you say. So, I guess he won't trouble us again.  
Toothless: Nah.

Then, the Monster Force see something in the sky. A space ship has landed and came out is this asshole Val-Yor the superhero. (what an ass)

Kong: Oh, no. Not this asshole.  
Junior: Wait. you know this guy?  
Kong: Val-Yor a superhero. He needed me and your big brother's help to defeat the space pirates and Val-Yor took all the credits for himself and not us.  
Val-Yor: Hello, Kong. I see your different. Where's Minilla? I have a mission with you and him.  
Kong: He's busy. Taking care of the kids. I'll help including my team.  
Val-Yor: This is a mission of you and him, not them.  
Kong: Okay, then I'll let Goji and Toothless and Light Fury join.  
Val-Yor: I don't need this punk kid on my mission.  
Junior: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!

He transform into a Super Kaiju right in front of him. He's surprise to see a legendary Super Kaiju. He gave a little grin and it may be useful.

Val-Yor: Very well, then. I saw on my ship you, Minilla, and Kong turn into a Super Kaiju, But I thought it was a myth. Even turns out there's a another Super Kaiju in the Solana Galaxy. They call it the Legendary Super Kaiju.  
Kong: Legendary Super Kaiju? There's no such thing.  
Val-Yor: The Legendary Super Kaiju has great awesome powers that you can't even imagine. He's too powerful and I need you kaijus to stop him before he destroys the entire universe.  
Kong: Fine. We'll help. But this better be the last time we'll help you.

Kong, Godzilla Junior, Toothless, and Light Fury now go help Val-Yor to stop this Legendary Super Kaiju. Meanwhile... Godzilla ate 20 plates and he's so hungry.

Godzilla: Let me get this straight. There's a Super Kaiju in the Solana Galaxy, right?  
Itassis: Actually. He already destroyed most of the Solana Galaxy and soon he'll be heading toward Metru Nui.  
Godzilla: Oh.  
Itassis: What I'm really worry is that he may be stronger than you.  
Godzilla: What? Really? I've gotten much stronger and soon I'll take this guy out and next Kai.  
Itassis: Kai said two months away. But we need to focus this great threat.  
Godzilla: Where is he?  
Itassis: He's somewhere in the Solana Galaxy. Just use yours Instant Transmission to find him.  
Godzilla: Okay. (Godzilla need to focus and sense) I got it. It's weak and that's kaiju energy. See ya.  
Itassis: I hope he can beat him.

Godzilla made it somewhere in the middle of the Solana Galaxy. He see a planet is demolish.

Godzilla: I made it. But-- whoa man! This guy has some great power. Itassis maybe right, this guy is a dangerous threat and I got to stop him.

Val-Yor: We're here. Welcome to Planet Quartu, this planet is where all the survivors are here. And this is the Hermit. He's been helping us to find this foe.  
Hermit: Ah, Val-Yor, great to have you here! And you must be Kong!  
Kong: Yes. This Legendary Super Kaiju, where is he?  
Soldier: SIR! WE FOUND HIM! He's at Planet Aridia.  
Kong: Then me and Toothless wil go.  
Val-Yor: No. You remain here to help the innocents. I've got him.  
Kong: And take the credits again?  
Val-Yor: That is an order.  
Junior: Geez. Your right. This guy's a real asshole.  
Hermit: Please come in. We have some fine soldiers and this my lieutenant he's mute he can't speak.

They see this Lieutenant is so big and he's so big and he wears a bio-mask.

Light Fury: Look at the size of that guy.  
Toothless: That guy's incredible.  
Kong: I don't like it. That Hermit, Val-Yor, and this?  
Junior: Let's look around the planet.

They see all the survivors are slaves working so hard. And the soldiers torturing them. Toothless, Light Fury, and Junior stood by them and beat a couple of them.

Slave girl: Thank you, strangers.  
Light Fury: Little one, what happen?  
Slave Girl: That Super Kaiju destroyed our homeworld. That mean Hermit is mean, including that big guy his.  
Junior: I'll punch those assholes like THIS! (Then Godzilla appeared and got punch in the face so hard!) OOPS!  
Kong: Godzilla?  
Godzilla: OUCH! JESUS!  
Junior: Minilla, what are you doing here?  
Godzilla: I was just searching for this Legendary Super Kaiju. What are YOU guys doing here?  
Junior: That asshole Val-Yor is here to kill this Legendary Super Kaiju.  
Godzilla: Val-Yor? That asshole again?  
Hermit: How glad you come, Minilla. Or should you be called Godzilla?  
Godzilla: Hey, how you know my name?  
Kong: That's the Hermit. He's weird.  
Hermit: Would you Monster Force wish to eat?  
Godzilla: SURE!

Later...

Light Fury: So little ones, did the Hermit attacks your homes?  
Slave Boy: Yes, he and this huge guy.  
Slave Girl: That guy so big and so strong.  
Toothless: That Lieutenant is strange. Maybe he's the Legendary Super Kaiju or I don't know.

Meanwhile...

Val-Yor: Damnit. How the hell am I suppose to find him?  
Hermit: We're trying as hard. Give me time, Oh savior.  
Godzilla: Why hello?  
Val-Yor: Hello, Minilla or should I say Godzilla?  
Godzilla: Go with Godzilla. Think you need my help?  
Val-Yor: No. His head will be mine and you stay out of it.  
Godzilla: Sure, thanks. Fucking asshole. Huh?  
Lieutenant: ... GRRRRRRRRRR....  
Hermit: Behave, Destoroyah.

[link]

Godzilla see this big Lieutenant. He sense something about his energy and that guy is angry. Godzilla still sense something, but the Hermit controls that guy and he calms himself. Somewhere in the lab scientists trying to fix the control for...

Aku: AKU!

Turns out the Hermit is Aku the Shogun of Sorrow and a servant to Lord Zak the Shadow of Morgoth.

Scientists: Master, we tried so hard to fix the control and there's should be everything normal.  
Aku: No. Fix harder.  
Scientist: How can we fix if it isn't broken?  
Aku: Destoroyah, what's wrong with you? There's something interfering him of my control. His kaiju rage flare when he saw Godzilla. I must report to my master.

Aku: Lord Zak, the Legendary Super Kaiju Destoroyah is still under my control. Godzilla and his Monster Force are here. Shoudl we strike?  
Zak: Can Destoroyah be control fully?  
Aku: Yes, but his energy flare when he saw Godzilla, my scientists are trying to fix the control and--  
Zak: Sounds like failures to me. He cannot be control.  
Aku: What? But... master--  
Zak: I grow impatient with you and your foolishness. Do not fail me. Control the demon beast.

Aku: Damned you. Once I control the demon, I'll have your soul for this... GRRR!

Aku now control Destoroyah to kill Godzilla now. The Monster Force sleep in their room, Godzilla snores and he sense someone is coming through the door. The big Lieutenant charge and throw a bed at Kong and Junior. Toothless and Light Fury blast him and he grabbed their throats and slam them on the ground. The Light Fury blast the Lieutenant bio mask and his bio masked left eye is open, she see horror in his eyes. Godzilla attacks the big guy and attacking the forest. Destoroyah is causing so much chaos and almost destroying the station. Aku feared he may loose control. Godzilla kicked him and he gotten so angry, he unleashed his fury. Godzilla is shock, he sense his energy!

Godzilla: What? That's the energy I was following.  
Hermit: Lieutenant, stand down now!

He is finally calm. The Hermit tell him to leave. Godzilla see that big guy is the Legendary Super Kaiju. Until the morning, the Val-Yor wanted to go find the kaiju again, Godzilla came and tell him to stop.

Godzilla: Val-Yor, you don't have to go. The Legendary Super Kaiju is here.  
Val-Yor: What?  
Godzilla: Why don't you tell him, Hermit?  
Hermit: He's lying. My lieutenant is not that kaiju. He's a good man. Let Val-Yor go out and find him.  
Toothless: No. Val-Yor, look around you. These are slaves all around the world they are gather here to work. They'll tell you everything.  
Slave Girl: That's him! That's the one who destroyed our home planet.  
Val-Yor: Is this true?  
Hermit: Yes, indeed. And my name is not Hermit...  
Aku: ...I. AM. AKU!  
Kong: Aku, I should have known. Your responsible for this guy, are you?  
Aku: Yes. But this lieutenant is Destoroyah the Legendary Super Kaiju.  
Junior: Wait. He's a kaiju, Minilla?  
Godzilla: I remember our father told me about this Destoroyah guy. He said he's a dangerous threat.  
Aku: That's true. Many years ago, back at your pathetic kaiju island, three kaijus were born on the same day. Kong, Godzilla, and of course Destoroyah. The kaiju scientists study Destoroyah and see his power level is over 10,000. Godzilla Sr. feared he's a dangerous threat to us all. The demon beast has evolve, he turn older as an adult and he attacked everyone. The Mothras hold him down, the kaiju councils had no choice but to send him away where he can never hurt everyone. They sent him to LV-426, the homeworld of the Xenomorphs. Years later, I found him, I had my scientists use a powerful control so Destoroyah obey my every command. Lord Zak wanted Destoroyah you dead. NOW DESTOROYAH KILL THEM ALL! Huh? My control?

Destoroyah is growing angry, Kong turn Super Kaiju, he kick his throat and had no affected on him. Aku tried so hard to control him, he then use his essence on the demon beast mind. He gotten full control. Destoroyah roar, he turn green energy! The Monster Force and Val-Yor see Destoroyah turn into the Legendary Super Kaiju. He's much bigger, his arms are huge, he had green hair. The team are shock. Val-Yor see his enemy.

Val-Yor: Demon, I will have your head. Now, Monster Force, leave me be, I got this.

Val-Yor charge at him, he punch his face. He's shock to see he doesn't feel that. He hurry use his heat vision, but Destoroyah poked his eyes, made him blind. He scream in pain. Destoroyah stomped his chest, he koffed off blood. The Monster Force just stood there and watch, Val-Yor scream in pain, he can't see and tried to punch him, Destoroyah grabbed his right arm and snapped it, he kept punching Val-Yor face 19 times, and the last one he punch harder made the ground cracked. Than the demon beast used his powerful Laser Horn to stabbed his chest and Val-Yor is dead and Destoroyah/Aku laugh.

Destoroyah/Aku: Look at me. I'm amazing! This body is so strong. I can't wait to ripped off Zak's head. But, how about I'll start with you freaks first?  
Godzilla: Oh, no you don't.  
Kong: So this is the guy. I thought he died. I guess he's unkillable.  
Junior: Does he have any weakness?  
Kong: I don't know. My father said he's a destroyer of all living things.  
Godzilla: We've got to stop him!

The three Super Kaijus charge at him. They keep fighting and fighting, Destoroyah punch Godzilla and Kong, he gave them a big blow, they both crash at these mountains. All the slaves are afraid of this demon beast. Junior hurry, so did Toothless and Light Fury. Kong and Godzilla made it back.

Destoroyah/Aku: Oh, look. The little slaves are afraid of the demon beast. I see you fools want to go back to your planet. You may go back someday. But it's just a dream! (He destroyed their home planet) Whoops. Did I blow it up? (EVIL LAUGH)  
Junior: He's pure evil.  
Kong: If we let this asshole live. He'll destroy the entire universe.  
Godzilla: Toothless, Light Fury, get these people out of here, fast.  
Toothless: On it.  
Kong: Godzilla, this guy is tough. You think you can beat him and Kai?  
Godzilla: Kai is for later, we need to focus on this guy.

Junior use his kaiju rage at him, Destoroyah felt nothing. Junior is shock!

Destoroyah/Aku: And what was that suppose to be, Goji?

He gave him a big blow! Godzilla and Kong hurry use the Atomic Blast and Lightning Fists at him! Aku laugh, he gave them a huge blast attacked.

Kong: He's too strong.  
Godzilla: I guess we'll have to ascended then.  
Kong: Yeah, even I fought Kai I lost twice.  
Godzilla: Then let's not make that mistake and we do it together, bro.

Godzilla and Kong roared as they ascended to a higher Super Kaiju level. They charge, Destoryah hurry blocked their attacks and beat them. He use his Laser Horn and slices Godzilla and Kong like an energy wave!

Destoroyah/Aku: I'm getting so much stronger! Tell me, Godzilla, do you love your baby brother so much?  
Godzilla: What are you dong...?  
Destoroyah/Aku: I'll send him to his father. Say yours goodbyes!

He blast him, someone saved him. It was Rexy!

Destoroyah/Aku: Oh, look a dinosaur is here. I thought they were extinct.  
Rexy: You picked on the little kids?

Rexy: Godzilla here's some green eco energy.  
Godzilla: Thanks, Rexy. How'd you get here?  
Rexy: Itassis warn me about this threat. I use your Monster Force space ship and follow you here. I sense this kaiju energy back at home. He gives me the chills. Your not just fighting an ordinary kaiju. Your fighting a true demon.

Now the three Monster Force charge at the demon beast. Rexy tried to punch him he felt that pain. He gave her a quick knockout. Kong hurry punch at him he grabbed Kong's right arm and snapped it. Godzilla is shock and he tried to tail slap him, Destoroyah grabbed his tail and snapped it. Godzilla felt his tail broke.

Godzilla: GRAAAHHHH! MY TAIL... (GROAN) MOTHERFU...  
Destoroyah/Aku: (EVIL LAUGH) Foolish kaiju, I am the true Super Kaiju. I am the most powerful being in the entire universe! Soon no one including Zak will stop me. Hmm? You still got some fight left in you?  
Godzilla: My tail may be broken. But not my fists. Let's go, I can do this all day.

Destoroyah keep beating Godzilla up. Kong need to give Godzilla some of his energy, Rexy hurry did it, including Godzilla Junior.

Kong: Godzilla, give him hell.  
Rexy: Make that bastard pay.  
Junior: Get him, Minilla...

Destoroyah is about to finish him. Godzilla hold his fist and he unleashed his full power!

Destoroyah/Aku: WHAT?! Where is he getting all this energy?  
Godzilla: Your hour has arrive.  
Destoroyah/Aku: (evil laugh) No matter how many powers you absorbed from those fools, it won't be enough to kill this body!  
Godzilla: We'll see about that.

They both charge at each other, Destoroyah is about to finish him, Godzilla block his fist and punch his left chest. He punch inside and made a huge hole there.

Destooryah/Aku: WHAT?  
Godzilla: Now the real fight begins!  
Destooryah/Aku: IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!

Aku's Essence came out of Destoroyah body. Now Godzilla use his Atomic Blast and blast Destooryah into outer space. So much power Destoroyah exploded! The battle is over, Godzilla had won. The slaves cheer for the Monster Force. Toothless and Light Fury help Godzilla, Junior, Kong, and Rexy to get them back to the ship. They are now going back home. The slaves are free from Aku and they can rebuilt their home. Zak see Aku has failed. The Legendary Super Kaiju is now a failure. He's almost at his full power soon. But he just have to wait.

Itassis: Well done, Godzilla. I am proud of you.

Godzilla: Are we there yet?  
Toothless: No. We're two days away.  
Light Fury: That was amazing, Godzilla. You defeated that beast even your tail is broken.  
Godzilla: Man. I feel like I don't need a tail.  
Kong: Come on, you may need that tail to whip Kai's ass.  
Godzilla: Yeah, your right. Rexy, you got some more green ecos left?  
Rexy: I brought only three. I didn't know it went that bad.  
Godzilla: Aw,  
ALL: LAUGH

The Monster Force have defeated Destoroyah the Legendary Super Kaiju. Now Godzilla need to focus to defeat Kai and save Metru Nui. Can he beat him before he takes his chi? Find out on Monster Force.

To be continue...


	7. Strange Relationship

Somewhere in deep space, a massive spaceship flying. It got hit by asteroid. Inside they tried to call s.o.s. and soon crash at Metru Nui. But a small ship heard the s.o.s. signal and heading there now. On the beach at Monster Force. It's been seven days after Godzilla beat the Legendary Super Kaiju. Godzilla Junior is glad his big brother did it. He need to get some air outside. He see a spaceship is about to land. The team hurry come outside and see someone is coming out the ship, it's...

Junior: Predator Wolf!  
Predator Wolf: Good to see you, Godzilla Junior.  
Junior: Yeah, it's good to see you too.  
Kong: Sonvabitch. It's been three years since we last you, you guys. How you been?  
Predator Wolf: My team and I been busy on saving planets. There's a wanted criminal crash on Metru Nui.  
Junior: Wait. I know, it's Nightmare Moon. But she turn good now.  
Predator Wolf: I'm not here because of her. And I know she turn good. Your big brother Godzilla told me.  
Junior: So, why are you here?  
Predator Wolf: A criminal creature called Lazarus-92 has crash somewhere on Onu-Metru. He crash somewhere a temple the Infinity Stones are kept.  
Antie: What's the Infinity Stones?  
Blue: Skree?  
Predator Wolf: You want me to tell them or should I, Kong?  
Kong: Go ahead.  
Predator Wolf: The Infinity Stones are the most powerful beings in the universe. Reality, Space, Time, Mind, Soul, even Power. Thanos once used those Stones to snapped a finger to wipe off everyone in the galaxy. But after his death, the elders kaijus use it powers to weaken them. And so, they lock the Stones somewhere deep in Onu-Metru where no one can ever use them. No one knows the location where they are buried at. If Lazarus-92 finds the Stones, it'll soon eats them or touch them, a single touch no one knows to control them will bring great danger to the galaxy again.  
George: Than we all must find them.  
Ralph: How? We need someone who can sense magical energy source.  
Junior: I know who. Princess Celesita and Luna. They can help us.

Now, the Monster Force made contact to the princesses about this dangerous beast that will find the Stones. 

Princess Celestia: I understand. This hideous monster crash on Onu-Metru and somewhere near the temple of the Stones. I fear it might soon eat those Stones or worse...  
Junior: Don't worry. We''ll find them. How's Minilla?  
Kong: He's not going anywhere. His tail is broken and I'm in no mood to fight right now. Toothless, Light Fury, Antie, and Blue have to stay, I don't want them to get hurt by this monster. I guess you guys will have to go. You'll need to split the team into three. George, Ralph, Lizzie, you'll search north. Predator Wolf and Celesita will go east. And of course Junior and Luna will go west.  
Princess Luna: Are you serious? With him?  
Junior: Yeah, I mean I beat her three times and she might be mad at me...  
Kong: Aww, I can see the look on your eyes, Goji. I think you'll get along.  
Predator Wolf: I wish I bring my team along. But I don't want them to get in danger this much.

And so, the team split into three and they now search at Onu-Metru. Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna see a shopping store at the streets. All the citizens see and recognize the Dark Alicorn, it's Nightmare Moon. All the people were mad at her because she'sa servant to the Dark Kaijus. The Goliath Unicorn stood up protecting her from these mad mob. They soon leave and take a bus. They both touch a pole, nervously they touch their own hoofs. Even Junior look down at Luna eyes and they're having a strange relationship. Later, the rest of the team search and search they can't even find the crash site. Junior and Luna see a terrible storm. They can't see this terrible weather. They soon see the crash ship and the old temple.

Princess Luna: Godzilla Junior, look! The crash site!  
Junior: Than we have to call the others we found the temple.

They enter inside the spaceship, Junior Godzilla tried to made contact but lost the signal. The storm is blocking them. 

Junior: Damnit! The storm blocking the signal. I guess we're on our own now.  
Princess Luna: We must look inside the temple and find the Stones before the monster eats them.

The two ponies journey deep inside the temple. They see old ruins and so many dead corpse. They see a long way downstairs.

Junior: Lady first, your majesty.  
Princess Luna: Oh, how cute, Godzilla Junior.

They both walked downstairs and they;re a bit shy again. Junior helped pushed this big rock out of the doorway. Princess Luna create a nightlight to walk in the dark. Now, they see inside this small room is six Infinity Stones are in place.

Princess Luna: So these are the Infinity Stones. I heard stories of them when I was little.  
Junior: Me too. My father once told me about them.  
Princess Luna: Did he?  
Junior: Yeah, that was a long time ago. But it's kinda romantic down here.  
Princess Luna: Godzilla Junior, please.

They both soon hear a roar. They turn around and see the monster Lazarus-92 enter the chamber. It sees six colorful stones and it thinks it's delicious to eat. They need to hurry lure it away from the Stones.

Princess Luna: We can't let it eat the Stones. We must lure it away!  
Junior: Right!

They both blast every little creatures and the rest follow them. Godzilla Junior turn Super Kaiju and Luna turn her dark power, they blast the monster piece by piece but it's still reforming. They hurry escape from it, but suddenly it caught Luna and it's eating her. Junior got so mad, he unleashed his full power and blast half of it. Junior hurry help her and they both see the monster got both of them.

Princess Luna: AHHH!  
Junior: RAAAGH!  
Princess Luna: Goji... I can't stop them...  
Junior: Grr... Luna... focus... We have to combine our powers together.... NOW!

They bot gave a huge roar, they unleashed their energy together burn the monster to death. They both panted and panted, they both look each other and almost about to share their first kiss, but Junior signal is on.

George: Goji? You read me? Did you find Lazarus-92 or the Infinity Stones?  
Junior: It's okay. Princess Luna and I killed the monster and the Stones are secure.  
George: That's good. We're heading there now. The storm is going away now.

Predator Wolf: Now the Infinity Stones are safe for now. But we need to buried the entrance so no one can find them.  
Princess Celestia: I agree. Sister, how are you?  
Princess Luna: I'm fine. Thanks to Goji here. He saved me again.  
Ralph: Aww.  
Lizzie: Shut up, man.  
Junior: Thanks for your help Predator Wolf. You think we'll see you again?  
Predator Wolf: I don't know. Maybe. If your world is ever in danger. My team will soon be here for you.  
Junior: Thanks again.  
Predator Wolf: I wish my team and I stay a bit more. But I'm afraid we got some important to us. Good luck.  
Princess Luna: What if someone finds the Stones again?  
Junior: We'll be ready for them.

The Monster Force see Predator Wolf leaving and they thank him. Now the team glad the monster is dead and they need to be ready to face Kai for one month. At night. Godzilla Junior the Goliath Unicorn walking to the Forbidden Jungle he see Princess Luna cleaning herself at the waterfall. Junior Godzilla wanted to come and see her.

Princess Luna: Goji? Have you come here to watch me or help me?  
Junior: I--um, was going hiking. Um--  
Princess Luna: Why don't you help me scrub my back for me?  
Junior: Um... okay?  
Princess Luna: Goji. I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life from that monster.  
Junior: Um, Princess Luna, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I did to you.  
Princess Luna: No. I'm the one should be sorry. I was too cruel and you helped me. I was pure evil before. Even those people still hate me for what I did.  
Junior: Luna, I don't care what they said to you. You are good and your so beautiful since the day I first met you.

Princess Luna is shock to hear what Godzilla Junior said. She is blush of his words and so was he. They both look each other eyes at the full moon at night. Than, they now share their first kiss. He felt her lips are so warm, they both wrap each other tight. They remember all those times they were once former enemies and now lovers. But someone is watching them. George, Ralph, and Lizzie see how romantic, their about to tell Godzilla that his little brother is kissing the princess of darkness and on the other side of the trees Princess Celestia is happy to see her younger sister is in love. They both let out some air and they smile each other.

Junior: I gotta go back home, princess. Minilla might be worry about me.  
Princess Luna: Okay then. You really are a Prince of Monsters and heir to the thrown. But I thought Minilla was next in line of the throne.  
Junior: He didn't wanted to be heir, my father decided I am to be next. But Minilla wanted to be a fighter and a leader of the Monster Force.  
Princess Luna: Even your brother is good friend with Kong.  
Junior: Minilla and Kong are true friends, their like Brothers-In-Arms thing. They fought each other than they get along. They join forces to fight evil monsters. Their like true heroes.  
Princess Luna: I see. I'll see you later then.  
Junior: Yes. Good night, princess.

The Dark Alicorn felt true love from him and he did the same. 

23 days later, Godzilla is feeling much better and he, Junior, and Kong are eating 30 plates of food. George, Ralph, Lizzie, Rexy. Antie, Blue, Toothless, and Light Fury see how hungry these kaijus are. Rexy wanted to ask Godzilla a question.

Rexy: Godzilla. We have only three days left to face Kai. Are you strong enough to beat him? (Godzilla swallow a long noodle) DISGUSTING!  
Godzilla: Well my body is fully healed now. So I believe I'm strong enough to beat Kai.  
Kong: Than we'll need to get some rest and energy from three days left. Godzilla, the fate of the Metru Nui is in you now.  
Junior: Minilla. I hope you know what your doing.  
Godzilla: I know. Even we've become Super Kaijus and Zak's return has failed. I think we got a chance. Now let's relax for a while.

Godzilla walking outside. He see Antie and Blue are playing each other. Antie use his antenna at Blue head and she purr at him.

Godzilla: Man. One of these days these two kids are going to be a cute couple. 

He see Toothless and Light Fury flying together romantically. He go hiking at Sentinel Beach and he see his brother Junior Godzilla and Princess Luna talking to each other.

Godzilla: Huh? Goji? And Luna? Oh, crap. He's in love with the dark princess. I knew there was something going on with him.  
Kong: Really?  
Godzilla: Kong?! How'd you get here.  
Kong: Saw you walking and I saw further down is Goji with Princess Luna. It's strange they were once enemies and now lovers.  
Godzilla: Yeah. I guess it takes time for them to get along.  
Kong: You and Goji train inside the chamber. How did Goji do?  
Godzilla: He did well. He's trying to control his rage well. How's the arm again?  
Kong: Tt. Kai broke my arm and I want to see him pay for what he did.  
Godzilla: Chill. Even he's much stronger last time. I know I can beat him. We got two days left. You wanna do training lesson at the jungle?  
Kong: I'm in, bro.

Now, two days later. The Monster Force are ready to go to Po-Metru and stop Kai for good.

Ralph: Well, this is it. My money is on Godzilla.  
George: Yeah, Godzilla will use his Atomic Blast at him.  
Ralph: Frankly, I wanted to see Godzilla's kung fu fight.  
Toothless: Light Fury. I want you to stay here if that monster will hurt you.  
Light Fury: Okay then. But please be careful, Toothless.  
Lizzie: We all ready yet?  
Junior: Princess Celesita and Princess Luna. I will see you soon.  
Princess Luna: Please be safe, Goji. And I wish your big brother good luck.  
Junior: Thank you.  
Princess Celestia: This is it, Godzilla. The ultimate fight.  
Godzilla: I know. I can't wait. Alright, Monster Force. Let's go!

The Monster Force: Godzilla, Kong, Godzilla Junior, George, Ralph, Toothless, and Lizzie charge their way to Po-Metru. Somewhere at Po-Metru, Kai has been meditating on his powers and he sense their coming.

Kai: It is time.

Can Godzilla confront this evil monster? Find out on Monster Force!

To be continue...


	8. Godzilla Junior's Rage

The Monster Force now made to Po-Metru, they see Kai has been meditating and he see they arrive.

Kai: Ah, at last. I've been waiting for you, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Yeah, I have too. I thought I'll give you one day to fight you. But you wanted to wait longer I see.  
Kai: Yes. And I see you brought Kong along. I hope he doesn't get beaten down three times.  
Godzilla: No. It's just you and me, and we'll see who's the strongest being on Metru-Nui.  
Lizzie: Damn. He's going to beat that ugly beast.  
George: Godzilla, I hope you know what your doing.  
Junior: Beat him, Minilla.  
Kong: This is it. The epic battle.

They see a helicopter arrive the scene and filming to Metru Nui!  
Princess Celesita: Let us hope he can do it.  
Light Fury: He's going to do it!  
Princess Luna: Indeed.  
Rexy: I wanna eat that guy.  
Antie: Oh, boy.  
Blue: Purr...

Announcer: We're live and we see Godzilla and his fellow Monster Force facing against this monster who is responsible for the slaughtering at Ta-Metru. Can Godzilla stop this monster? Let's find out!

The sky turn to darkness, Godzilla's yellow energy and Kai's green energy glowing. They both charge each other and brawl. Godzilla and Kai fight and fight, Godzilla blast Kai and he block his attack and punch him in the chest. They're all in shock! Godzilla use his tail slap at him. Kai use his blades to stab him, Godzilla grabbed two of the blades and dragged him close to punch him in the face. Godzilla hurry use his atomic blast at him, Kai almost felt that attack and he's about to give him something deadly attack.

Kai: Gravity Beam! (Kai blast Godzilla that attack!)  
Godzilla: That attack-- that's King Ghidorah attack.  
Kai: Yes, I have many great kaijus chis within me. Godzilla's, Kong's, King Ghidorah, Mothra, Rodan, and many more. Once I'll have your chi I'll have all the power for myself.  
Godzilla: My father once told me power is too much for the greater good. Even that much power would kill you.  
Kai: True. But that won't happen again!

Kai use his gravity beam at him again. Godzilla block his attacks and jumped higher to use his Atomic Blast in full power.

Toothless: Hey, if he use his energy that much he'll make a huge hole here!  
Ralph: Relax. Godzilla may be crazy, but he's not that crazy for real. (Godzilla is serious) GULP!  
Kai: Heh, go ahead, Godzilla! Use the Atomic Blast and all you do is destroy Metru Nui!

Godzilla disappeared too quick by using Instant Transmission! He got him too close and blast him to oblivion! All the team got hit by that massive attack! But Kai is still alive!

Kai: Hah! What's wrong, Godzilla? You running out your energy?  
Godzilla: (pant) (pant) Not yet. I'm not going down until my legs goes down.  
Kong: This isn't good. I sense Godzilla's energy is getting low. Why is he wasting so much power?  
Toothless: Wait. We have some green eco energy, right?  
Kong: No. He doesn't need green eco right now.  
Toothless: What? We have to help him or else he'll die!  
George: Kong's right. Godzilla needs to do this without the eco energy.  
Kong: He needs to do this.

Godzilla and Kai struggle. Godzilla is growing weak and Kai is growing stronger! Kai punch Godzilla jaws and grabbed his tail and slam him to the ground! Kai blast Godzilla and he doesn't have enough energy left... Itassis sense great danger.

Itassis: Oh, god. I can sense Godzilla's energy. It's fading fast! Why is he wasting his energy so fast? He should be stronger than him. What is he doing?  
Kai: What's wrong? I can sense your energy is fading away. But the citizens of Metru Nui wanted to see a true champion. The next fight will be to the death, heh, heh, heh.  
Godzilla: (pant) (pant) (pant) Hmm.  
Kai: Hmm?  
Godzilla: Your right about one thing, Kai. The world wanted to see a true champion.  
George: What the hell is he doing?  
Kong: I don't know.  
Godzilla: It's over Kai! I give up.  
Junior: WHAT?!  
Godzilla: There's no point to do this. I can't beat you.  
Kai: HUH?!  
George: You coward!  
Toothless: NO! DON'T DO IT!  
Lizzie: What? No way. Godzilla never gives up.  
Ralph: What? Godzilla is turning his back on us?  
Junior: No. Minilla...  
Kong: No. You can't let Kai win!  
Princess Celestia: This can't be right. Why is he doing this?  
Godzilla: Like I said; You win, Kai. I give up. You know, I wasn't sure when I came here today that I have what it takes to beat you. And I now know I don't, fighting you shows me that there's a lot to work toward, we may be enemies, but today you gave me a valuable opportunity to learn about myself and for what it's worth I thank you.  
Toothless: What's he doing?  
Ralph: He's gone crazy! Kai must've knock his skull loose.  
Lizzie: Quiet, Ralph, I can't hear what he's saying.  
Godzilla: ... It's pointless for us to continue this fight.  
Kai: Surely your joking! You can't just say "I give up." and expect to walk away!  
Godzilla: Sure I can. You beat me, I give up!  
Kai: Godzilla, I hope appreciate your action. You may quit, but if there's no one else to fight me I'll destroy Metru Nui!  
Godzilla: Not so fast, Kai. I may have given up, but there's one more monster to challenge you.  
Kai: Your not serious. Who? One of them? Exactly which one will fight me? Who? Toothless? Kong? George? Please, don't waste my time.  
Godzilla: So you don't mind who I get to pick?  
Kai: You actually intend to go through this?  
Kong: What are you thinking, Godzilla? There must be a plan behind this... this... insanity!  
Godzilla: I know it sounds crazy, but you'll understand soon enough. the member of the Monster Force is a lot stronger than I am. And he's also a hot headed. But you really are gonna like this fight. And you won't probably feel about it that way after he beats you.  
Kai: What?  
Godzilla: I said; You won't probably feel about it that way after he beats you.  
Kai: Hmm, what your saying about this mysterious fighter is amazing.  
Godzilla: Uh, huh.  
Kai: Well I hope your right about this then. Now where is he? Where is this powerful monster?  
Godzilla: Oh, he's here. He just doesn't know it yet.  
Kai: Hrnn... I am loosing my patient, Godzilla. SAY THE DAMNED NAME!  
Godzilla: Alright, I will. Okay, guys. I'm afraid I can't win this fight. So I need someone to take over. And that someone is you, little brother.  
Junior: (gasped)  
Ralph: Huh?  
Toothless: (gasped)  
George: Godzilla!  
Kong: Goji? He's going to get his own brother kill. That fool!  
Junior:He wants me to fight? I mean, how can I? If Minilla can't beat Kai. How can I? It's impossible!  
Godzilla: You can do it, right, Goji?  
Junior: Me? Fight with-- with Kai?  
Kai: Such disappointing. He promise me a challenger, but he gives me nothing but a child.  
Kong: Godzilla, stop this! Think of what your saying! Think about what's going to happen! If Goji fights with Kai he's going to die!  
Godzilla: Listen. Goji has a power even beyond a Super Kaiju. Just look at him, don't you know he's being keeping up with us, ever since he was stuck in his pony form? I can remember when I was Minilla, I wasn't half strong as he is.  
Toothless: Hey, Godzilla, we all know Goji is strong. He has a great temper. But you helped him to let go of it. But Kai is too strong. Kai doesn't used his anger, but his chi power. And you want Goji to fight Kai? I don't see that.  
Godzilla: Your just going have to trust me, kid. I wouldn't be doing if this if I didn't know Goji would win. Look at me, kiddo. Tell me something? When Kai and I were fighting back there, did you think it was too hard to keep up and all or were you too hard to see?  
Junior: No, I can see it all. But that's because you and Kai were not fighting at your full power.  
Godzilla: I don't care about Kai, kid. But I was giving it my all. You thought I was holding back because you were compelling the energy from me to your own.  
George: What? Is that true, Goji?  
Junior: Yes, George.  
Kong: It can't be. He's just a child, how can he be? It's impossible. I know Goji since we first met. But I never knew he has this much power...  
Kai: Any time now.  
Godzilla: What do you say, Goji? Go out there win this for me and then we can go home.  
Junior: Okay, I'll do it.  
Ralph: Um, Goji?  
Kong: Good luck, Junior.  
George: Goji, I hope you ready.  
Princess Luna: Goji?! What is Godzilla doing? He's nuts!  
Princess Celestia: I sense Godzilla Junior holds great power withing him.  
Light Fury: He is?  
Godzilla: Toothless. Can I have a green eco energy?  
Toothless: Sure. Here.  
Godzilla: Hey, Kai! CATCH!  
Toothless: What? HEY!  
Godzilla: That green eco energy. It'll give you more health energy.  
Toothless: Okay. It's official. You completely lost it!  
Godzilla: Look, guys, Kai's energy has run down. It wouldn't be fair for fighting Goji right now.  
Ralph: But that's Kai up there. Who cares about being fair?!  
Kai: What a fool. He's about to witness his little brother demise. Thank you, Godzilla. You'll regret this soon enough.  
Godzilla: Uh-huh.  
Kai: So, child, are you ready to fight me?

Godzilla Junior roar and unleashed his Super Kaiju Rage power! The Monster Force see his power is growing. Kai is impress. Itassis sense Godzilla Junior energy!

Itassis: My word! That's Godzilla Junior energy. If I'm not mistaken, Godzilla Junior is stronger than Godzilla. And he may have a chance to beat Kai.  
Kai: Amazing. Perhaps Godzilla wasn't wrong about this boy after all.  
Godzilla Junior: I'm ready now.  
Kong: I don't understand. Why, Godzilla? Why?  
Godzilla: Kong. Your about to see something amazing.  
Kong: What's amazing is to see your 16 year old brother about to get murder by a giant yak.  
Godzilla: Just watch and see for yourself than.

Godzilla Junior and Kai charge each other, Kai punch Junior's chest so hard and he felt that! He use his blades to tie him up and throw him by this big rock. He's now buried alive and crush to death!

Kai: What a pity. The little Goliath Unicorn is crush by me.  
Toothless: It's over...  
Kong: Godamnit, Godzilla! What the fuck were you thinking? Your brother is dead and you got him killed!  
Godzilla: No, Your wrong. Can't you feel his energy? He's fine.  
Lizzie: I feel it too! He's alive!  
Kai: So, Godzilla, do you want to come back down here again?  
Godzilla: Nope. Look again.  
Kai: What?

Godzilla Junior survive the rumble and he's pissed.

Kai: Huh, he's really is strong. So. Your back I see. Are you ready for round 2?  
Junior: Maybe. But I don't want to fight you though. I feel something strange of my new power. I feel like if I get so mad I might kill you. Please I don't want to fight you--  
Kai: You don't want to fight me I understand that. But I just hear "You get so mad, you'll might kill me." Right? And why is that?  
Junior: Years ago, I gotten so mad and Minilla tried to calm me down. He believes there's great danger inside of me and I can't help myself I might cause so much damage. I nearly hurt Princess Luna before. I don't want to hurt anybody.  
Kai: Hmm. Why not I make you get more angry then?

Kai punch him and he's about to give him a hug, a crush hug until his bones crack. Godzilla just stood there to watch and the others are very worried.

Toothless: Godzilla! What are you doing? You have to save Goji now!  
Kong: Damnit, Godzilla. You said your stronger than him. Why are you letting Goji getting killed out there?  
Godzilla: Just watch, Kong. You'll see. Once Goji get's beaten, he unlock a new power withing him.  
Kong: How long? Until he gets himself killed?  
Kai: Come on, child. Why won't you get mad? The pains should get you angry.  
Junior: RAAGGHHH!!!!!!  
Kong: Enough this game, Godzilla. Goji may have that anger, but he's not like you!  
Godzilla: Huh?!  
Kong: Do you want to know what he's thinking? He's not thinking about his strength or rage. He's wondering why his older brother is up there letting him die. You sworn to your father you take care your little brother. At that time, I remember he was so scared and you were there to help him. And now he needs you! I would get over there and kill that monster.  
Godzilla: Toothless. Give me a green eco energy now.  
Toothless: Sure. HUH?!  
Kai: I don't think so. I got a better idea. I'll hold on these green eco energy and I'll give you some more pain. 

Kai pulled out six jades stones, he throw them to the sky and they transform into these fallen jade warriors.

Kong: What the hell are those things?  
Godzilla: Not good.  
Kai: My Jade Warriors. Those six creatures up there are your enemies. Kill them and bring their chis to me.  
Junior: (GASPED)  
Godzilla: Jombies incoming!  
George: WE'RE NOT CALLING THEM THAT! THAT NAME SUCKS!

The Jombies warriors now fight the Monster Force. They are stronger and faster than them. Kong hurry fight this jade Master Gorilla, Godzilla fight these Badgers warriors. Kai just watch and hoping for Godzilla Junior to unlock his rage. They struggle to fight them.

George: These guys are tough!  
Toothless: Their fast!  
Ralph: DISGUSTING FREAK! (A jade warrior grabbed his arm) Please don't break my arm... (Than the Jombie broke Ralph's arm) AAARRAGGHHHH!!!! MY ARM!!!!!!  
Junior: Please stop it!  
Kai: Why should I? I want to see that anger inside of you.  
Junior: PLEASE STOP IT!  
Godzilla: Ugh... I'm sorry, guys. I didn't know it would come down to this...  
Kong: It doesn't matter. We're Super Kaijus and we know to-- UGH!!!  
Lizzie: Ragh! (PUNCH) MY JAWS!  
Toothless: No! OOF!  
George: AH!  
Kai: Now kill them, my warriors. I hope I'll find that little girlfriend of yours.  
Junior: What did you just say?  
Kai: Your girlfriend Princess Luna. Once I'm done with you I'll pay her a visits and enjoy killing her nice and slow.

Junior Godzilla felt that pain, even the alicorn princess he loves. Something just SNAPPED inside of him and he's glowing pure red! 

Kai: Huh?  
Junior: RRAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Toothless: Huh?  
George: Oh, man.  
Junior: TELL THEM TO STOP IT!!!  
Kai: Ah, huh. (Kai just felt something more powerful growing within him) That's the way. Let it all out.  
Kong: Goji.  
Lizzie: Incredible...

They all see Godzilla Junior transform into a Super Kaiju Rage Full Power. He grew red long hair, his body is burning meltdown, his eyes glow pure red, and he's burning like hell.

Kai: Amazing. I can sense so much power within you. HUH?! How did you grabbed those green eco that fast?  
Junior: ...  
Kong: His power is incredible. What is it?  
Godzilla: He's turn into a Super Kaiju Rage Full Power.  
Toothless: More like Super Kaiju 2.

Junior in his new power just destroyed six Jombies and Kai s shock to see that! He now give the green eco energy to the others.

Kai: Damn you. You destroyed my warriors!  
Junior: Your creatures hurt my friends. Let's go.  
Kai: I will have your chi, boy!

Junior use his huffs to punch his chest, he felt that punch, then he kick him at the face! Their shock to see he gave him two strong punch.

Kai: Ugh... impossible... I am so powerful... UGH! Why am I so beaten?  
Ralph: Ah... look! Kai is beaten. Goji may win!  
Kong: No. Not until we make sure he win.  
Toothless: I don't wanna jinx anything, but Goji may do it!  
Godzilla: I'm proud of you Goji.  
George: So, you knew he's stronger than you?  
Godzilla: Yes.  
Toothless: Then why didn't you tell us?  
Godzilla: I wanted to be sure Goji is stronger than me. Back at the chamber, I train with him, I sense there was something burning inside of him. Since he had the Rage of the Kaijus and he unlock his full potential.  
Kong: Even this so-called Super Kaiju 2 may be strong enough for any kaijus.  
Kai: Foolish boy. I'll destroy you with this full power! ATOMIC BLAST!!!!!  
Junior: Hmm. Atomic Blast!  
Kai: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE-- AHHHH!!!!!

Junior use his power, he vaporize Kai to oblivion! The Monster Force see that much power. On the other side, the Princesses, Light Fury, Rexy, and the kids see the tv that much power. All the team survive that attack. But they see something wrong... HE'S ALIVE!

Toothless: Look! He's still alive!  
Kong: Impossible. With his new attack he should be dead!  
Godzilla: Hmm.  
Kai: GRR... KKKK.... IMPOSSIBLE...  
Godzilla: Goji! Get him now while he's still weak!  
Junior: Really? Not yet. I want to make him suffer more.  
Godzilla: What? No! GET HIM NOW!  
Junior: Shut the hell up, Minilla. I got this.  
Godzilla: What?!

Kai gotten so angry. He unleashed his full power and about to strike at him. Junior's so fast and punch him at his belly. He felt that pain and his power is wearing off. Kai is still angry. Junior is teasing him!

Kong: He's just teasing him. He has to beat him now!  
Junior: You will never come near my brother, my friends, and my girlfriend ever again.  
Kai: Heh.  
Toothless: What's he doing? He's glowing so bright!  
Ralph: Oh, man. This isn't good!  
Junior: What the hell are you doing?  
Kai: Oh, if I die, I'll take you with me.  
Kong: Oh, no.  
Junior: What?  
Kai: I am so many chis inside of me. With it I'll explode myself with enough power to destroy Metru Nui!  
Junior: No!  
Kai: Ah-ah, if you attack me. I'll explode too. I guess I won now, Godzilla Junior!  
Junior: Oh, no... I failed!

The Monster Force are shock to see Kai is about to blow himself up and take everyone and everything with him! Godzilla see his little brother failed. But he can think of one way to save Metru Nui.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtBZrxnpUWc

George: What, Godzilla? You have a plan or something?  
Godzilla: Listen, guys, there's not much time left. But I can only think one way to save Metru Nui.  
Kong: What are you talking about?  
Toothless: Wait. Don't, Godzilla!  
Godzilla: Don't worry, my old friends.  
Ralph: Wait! Don't leave us!  
Kai: Almost done, I guess this will be a good fatality.

Godzilla use his Instant Transmission and get closer to Kai.

Kai: HUH?!  
Godzilla: Heh. Hey, Goji. You did good.  
Junior: Wait. What are you doing?  
Godzilla: I've got to get him far away from this planet soon. Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I'm low on energy and I still got some left to beam him out of here. See ya.  
Kong: GODZILLA.  
Kai: NO! DON'T-- (They vanish)  
Junior: NO, WAIT! COME BACK!  
George: GODZILLA!!!!  
Itassis: (SCREAM) GODZILLA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!  
Godzilla: Sorry. But this is the only place I can think of bringing him here. Now lets' go, quick!

Godzilla and Itassis hurry beam out and Kai exploded by destroying her home planet. The explosion is so bright millions and millions miles away Metru Nui. The team grief to see Godzilla is gone. But Kong sense he's still alive.

Kong: Relax, guys. He's alive. I can sense his energy it's weak.  
George: Hey, I feel it too. So Kai is dead? We won!  
Toothless: Hey, Goji. It's okay. He's not dead.  
Junior: Really? He was right. I should have stopped him sooner or Metru Nui would be--  
Kong: You did great out there. Even Kai is gone for good.  
Junior: Minilla, come back...

Elsewhere deep in space. Godzilla and Itassis on some asteroid field.

Godzilla: Hey, Itassis. I'm sorry about destroying your planet.  
Itassis: Godzilla, how could you? That was my favorite planet.  
Godzilla: But I did it just to save Metru Nui. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I'M SORRY?!  
Itassis: GODZILLA! YOUR JUST A GOOFY MONSTER, YOU KNOW THAT?!  
Godzila: Okay, sorry, geez. Hey, how come I sense Kai's energy again? Shouldn't he'd be dead by now?  
Itassis: Huh? If Kai's energy is still function, than that means-- OH, NO! This can't be... since his body exploded he should have been destroyed.  
Godzilla: What do you mean, Itassis?  
Itassis: That means he's not dead. He's ALIVE!  
Godzilla: ALIVE?!

Toothless: Hey, you sense something?  
Junior: Is that Minilla?  
Kong: I don't think so. Looks like something bad is coming.

They see someone appeared and someone swing his blades and stabbed Toothless!

Ralph: TOOTHLESS!  
???: Well, I guess I missed my aim.

They all see in shock, Kai is alive and he's gain more power!

Ralph: But he's dead.  
Kong: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TOOTHLESS?!  
Kai: Oh, he's alive. He's just bleeding to death, that's all.  
Lizzie: Kai, you monster!

Light Fury see in horror her boyfriend has been hurt!

Light Fury: NO! I'm going to help him.  
Princess Celestia: Light Fury, no. It's too dangerous. Just wait.  
Light Fury: For what? Until that monster kill everyone?  
Princess Celestia: Godzilla Junior knows what he's doing.

Kai: What's wrong? It look like you see a ghost. Oh, that's right. I am a Spirit Warrior.  
Ralph: But how?  
Kai: I am a Spirit Warrior. I cannot die from anything. Even I blow myself up I can return myself. I don't remember much after the explosion. Somehow I can sense the chis of all fallen kaijus growing within me. Godzilla regenerated powers healed me. First I can feel my arms, my legs, and I'm back to myself again. I was reborn! I should thank Godzilla for that, during my fight with Godzilla Junior powers sense and went inside of me. I also have Godzilla new technique called Instant Transmission. There, end of stories.  
Junior: I beat you before, Kai, and I will do it again.  
Kai: Foolish, child.

Kai came up to Goji so fast, he punch his chest and jump back kick his face! He then use his Gravity Beam attack at Junior! He got hit! His left huff is bleeding bad. The team are shock!

Princess Luna: GOJI, NO!  
Ralph: Aw, man!  
George: No!  
Kai: (evil laugh) I guess you won't need that left huff for now. Now, here is your end! ATOMIC BLAST!!!!!  
Junior: GRR... ATOMIC BLAST!

A beam struggle! Junior is very weak, his energy is getting low and Kai's energy is growing stronger! The Monster Force have to help Goji to attack Kai from behind. He see them, he blast at them! Goji is trying so hard, he hear a voice inside of his head.

Godzilla: Goji...  
Junior: Minilla? Is that you? How--  
Godzilla: Itassis is making contact to you. I can't go back right now, my energy is low, But I'll give you my energy to you.  
Junior: For what?  
Godzilla: So you can use all our combine energy to destroy him.  
Junior: He's too strong... I can't--  
Godzilla: I'm here with you, little brother. I can be inside of you. Now focus, show him our true combine power!  
Junior: RAGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Junior's blast is growing bigger! Kai is confuse how is he doing it. 

Kai: How are you doing this? IT DOES NOT MATTER! I'LL KEEP PUSHING FORWARD! OOF! What? Kong?  
Kong: This is for all you murder!  
Godzilla: NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! DO IT, NOW!  
Junior: ATOMIC BLAST!!!!!!  
Kai: Impossible... I am the powerful being in the universe--!!!! NO!!!!

Godzilla Junior use his Atomic Blast to destroy Kai for good. His kaijus chis are now vaporize and he is gone to oblivion! The battle is over. Godzilla Junior did it.

Kong: Guys, I can't feel Kai's energy. He's gone.  
Ralph: So, he did it? We won?  
Kong: Looks that way. Goji actually did it. He's more powerful than ever. Let's head back. Toothless is hurt, we need to get him some green eco energy.  
Lizzie: I almost have tears on my eyes. And it's a miracle.  
Junior: Hah, I did it. (pant) (pant)

The Monster Force head home with victory. They fix Toothless, Light Fury gotten so worry and gave him a kiss. Princess Luna hugged Godzilla Junior. He won victories. Itassis beamed Godzilla back to base.

Junior: Minilla! Your alive!  
Godzilla: Yeah, you know I didn't go with a bang.  
George: What now? Is the war over?  
Godzilla: Maybe. Kai is defeated, the Dark Kaijus have been silent ever since. Even we may have weaken them. But they'll be afraid our Super Kaijus might.  
Kong: Godzilla. I just scan everywhere on Metru Nui, no sigh of Dark Kaijus attack.  
Ralph: Sounds like the war is over.  
Kong: Maybe. We don't know for sure.  
Toothless: You think they'll plan the next attack?  
Godzilla: Perhaps. Toothless, you done enough for today. Thanks for your help.  
Toothless: What do you mean?  
Godzilla: You can go back to your realm again. With your girlfriend.  
Toothless: Godzilla, I might help fight.  
Godzilla: It's okay. Your hurt and your needed back in the Hidden World.  
Light Fury: Godzilla, it's been a honor for helping you.  
Junior: Minilla, there something I need to tell you.  
Godzilla: It's okay. It's over Kai is gone.  
Junior: I know that. But I wanted to tell you is that, I wanted to be with Princess Luna at Equestria.  
Godzilla: Really? Why?  
Junior: Because I loved Princess Luna. (She felt a smile on her face. Godzilla is surprise.)  
Kong: You know, he looks cute as a pony.  
Junior: Minilla, I'm sorry.  
Godzilla: It's okay. No matter what you choose. You will ALWAYS be my little brother. I'm gonna miss you, Goji.

They embrace a hug. Godzilla is proud of his little brother and this is goodbye.

Godzilla: Goji. I made a promise to our father a long time ago. I sworn to look after you. Now I hope you look after yourself.  
Junior: I will. I'll see you again, big brother.

Godzilla, Kong, Antie, Rexy, Blue, George, Ralph, and Lizzie wave goodbye to Princess Celestia, Luna, and Junior Godzilla going back to Equestria. And Toothless and Light Fury went back to their realms too. The Monster Force see two portals close.

Kong: It's okay, bro. We'll see him again.  
Godzilla: I know. Say, wanna get some drinks, Kong?  
Kong: Yeah.  
Antie: Can I come?  
Godzilla: Okay, but you'll bring your girlfriend with you.  
Blue: PURR.  
Antie: Okay!

Now the Monster Force still have time to have fun. But somewhere far out at the canyons, someone see everything. Zak disguise as an old man. He now knows how to get his full strength back.

Zak: This little kaiju boy is impressive. I'm almost my full strength, I may need that child powerful energy to make more stronger. Soon Metru Nui will be mine to rule and the Infinity Stones will also be mine.

Zak is about to plan something big. Can the Monster Force cheer their victory even they don't know Zak is gone for good. Find out on Monster Force.

To be continue...


	9. Reunion

It's been 8 years since the battle where Godzilla Junior has defeated Kai and the Dark Kaijus master Lord Zak is forever trapped. Minilla, well Godzilla now doing more training with Itassis. Kong still getting stronger. Toothless and Light Fury will return with their new recruit. George, Ralph, and Lizzie were having so much fun at the beach. Anite teaching Blue to speak and she's getting there. Rexy is resting. In another realm, in Equestria, Godzilla Junior the Goliath Unicorn, the Kaiju Prince looking the view along with his girlfriend Luna Princess of Darkness.

Luna: You okay, Goji?  
Junior: It's been 8 years since I was gone. Do you want to come back to Metru Nui with me?  
Luna: Well, of course. Is there something going on?  
Junior: Minilla, called me and said; there's a big tournament at the Coliseum. He also called Toothless to bring his new recruit.  
Luna: Really?  
Junior: Oh, and Predator Wolf and his crew will be there.  
Luna: Oh. I might wan to tell my sister to come too.  
Junior: Sure.

Celestia: A tournament? That sounds a dangerous fight.  
Luna: No. I won't be there to fight, Goji will be there.  
Junior: Yes. And I want to see how's Minilla and Kong doing with their Super Kaiju power.  
Celestia: Very well. I will join to watch.  
Luna: Thanks, Tia!  
Celestia: Heh, okay, Lulu.

They now go back to Metru Nui at the Monster Force base. They see a spaceship is there. That means Predator Wolf and his crew are there.

Godzilla: It's good to see you Predator Wolf.  
Predator Wolf: You as well, Godzilla. My team and I are here for real now. Monster Force, meet my crew. That's Predator Falconer my trusted hunter, and that's Luca a brute gorilla.  
Luca: Hello.  
Predator Wolf: And the little toy is Robot. But we call him Toy Robot.  
Toy Robot: Hi.  
Antie: He's a cool looking toy.  
Blue: He sure is.  
Kong: Hey, Antie, how's Blue speaking doing?  
Anite: Good. She speaks well.  
George: Where's Goji? Is he here yet?  
Godzilla: Don't worry. He'll be here soon.  
Junior: Soon enough.  
Godzilla: Heh, what? You didn't call, right? It's good to see you again, little brother.  
Junior: Hey, Minilla.  
Kong: How you doing, kid?  
Junior: It's been a while.  
Kong: 8 years it's been long. You haven't age. But we did as well. Except Antie and Blue. How you doing, princesses?  
Celesita: Good, Kong.  
Kong: And hi, Princess Luna.  
Luna: Hello too.  
Junior: Antie! How you been?  
Antie: It's good to see you, Goji!  
Junior: Yeah, huh? Oh, hey Blue!  
Blue: It's good to see you again!  
Junior: Oh, you can speak!  
Antie: Yeah, I've been teaching her to speak. Godzilla has been helping me.  
Godzilla: Yep.  
Ralph: So, Goji. You strong enough?  
Junior: Hell yeah. What about you guys?  
Kong: Godzilla and I have been working so hard to ascend to the next level.  
Predator Wolf: So, we all ready to go to the tournament?  
Godzilla: Yeah, I'm ready for a fight. But I think we need to eat first. PLEASE?!

The team see Godzilla, Junior, and Kong eating a hundred plates and they're so hungry!

Jörmungandr: I don't think I'll get use of seeing them eating.  
Lizzie: Man. They're hungrier than Rexy.

Later...

Predator Wolf: I knew it. I knew Val-Yor was out of his goddamn mind. God, he's such an asshole.  
Godzilla: Well, that monster killed him and he's not coming back.  
Predator Wolf: Serve him right. And your absolutely sure Zak is trapped.  
Godzilla: I'm sure. I sense his energy is still trapped there.  
Ralph: Hey, guys. Toothless and his girlfriend are here. And looks like they brought someone with them!

They see the Night and Light Furies brought a friend from Midgard, the World Serpent Jörmungandr.

Godzilla: Ah, Toothless. I see you brought Jörmungandr with you for the tournament.  
Antie: You know him?  
Godzilla: Jörmungandr is a Jötunn mean Giants. He is the last of his kind.  
Jörmungandr: It's been a while, old friend.  
Godzillas: Yeah, it is.  
Kong: Good to see you again.  
Jörmungandr: You as well.  
Toothless: Guys, who are we going to fight in the game?  
Light Fury: Toothless, I want you to be careful.  
Toothless: Hey, sweetheart. I always am.  
Ralph: Gosh, they're so romantic.  
Predator Falconer: Predator Wolf. You sure you want to fight at the tournament?  
Predator Wolf: No. I don't need to. I don't want to fight this powerful Super Kaiju. I might get hurt real bad.  
Junior: Well, the game should be starting.

Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Today we have these great warriors from other worlds are here for the tournament fight! We also have the Monster Force to join the fight! There are three kaijus in the Monster Force have the ability to become Super Kaijus! Can any of you champions have what it takes to fight? Let the tournament begin!

Ultron: Interesting organic kaijus. I thought they went extinct.  
Old Man: No. They manage to escape from my army.  
Sigma: My lord, we are ready for the tournament.  
Old Man: Yes. But not yet. Wait until that kaiju boy grow more stronger. His energy is all I need to regain my strength. All I need is a blood sample. One of you must take the shot.  
Ultron Sigma: It will be done, master.  
Old Man: And I promise you two, the Reality and Space Stones will bends into your will. The rest I need for energy power.

The area is starting to begin. Itassis, Light Fury, Luna, Celestia, Antie, Blue, Predator Wolf and his crew watch and see Godzilla, Kong, Junior, Toothless, George, Lizzie, and Ralph are in the fight. They clash against great warriors. Ultron and Sigma join the fight. Godzilla and Kong want a rematch.

Kong: So, I see you want that rematch. Let's go!  
Godzilla: Even we should've ascended just like Goji. I think we need to get more angry.  
Kong: Than I hope Goji is way better than you. (Godzilla gotten so mad he transform for the first time Super Kaiju 2 with lightning) Well, at least your stronger your brother when he fought Kai. How about-- THIS?  
Godzilla: Huh? (Kong too transform into a Super Kaiju 2 too. The others see two Super Kaijus with lightning) Wow, Kong. I guess we ascended now.  
Luna: What? They're much stronger than Goji? IMPOSSIBLE!  
Itassis: I believe it is. Super Kaiju are evolving and trying to reach the next level to becoming stronger.  
Predator Wolf: She's right. Even how many levels are there now?  
Itassis: I don't know. Maybe so many.  
Antie: Whoa!  
Blue: No kidding.  
Junior: Huh? They've ascended. They're much stronger than me.  
Toothless: Goji, you might want to focus.  
Junior: Right!

Godzilla and Kong clash against each other with their new powers. Godzilla use his tail slap at Kong, he hurry dodge his tail and punch his face. Godzilla fire breath at him, Kong jumped up and gave him a lightning strike, Godzilla dodge Kong's attack, he than kick him, they both did an arm struggling, they keep headbutting each other harder and harder. Junior is still fighting, he see two machine challenge him. Ultron and Sigma challenge the Kaiju Prince. They charge up, punch his body, he gotten so angry, he unleashed his Rage of the Kaijus. They all see that's the kaiju who defeated Kai 8 years ago. Ultron and Sigma much get his energy, they charge, Junior tried to fight, Sigma grabbed him while Ultron get a shot of a sample. Junior roar in pain, Ultron got the sample quickly. Sigma punch Junior. Luna see something wrong with him, he's hurt, that gotten her worry.

Junior: What the hell?  
Sigma: He sting you and you should stay down, kaiju.  
Junior: Not without a fight!  
Ultron: Foolish kaiju. Your weak since I stung you.  
Godzilla: Hey, what's wrong with Goji?  
Kong: HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN!  
Sigma: A challenge. So be it.  
Ultron: (sigh) Very well.

Godzilla and Kong charge at Ultron and Sigma. Junior is hurt, but not that bad. He see Godzilla and Kong fighting against Ultron and Sigma with their full attack. They beat Ultron Sigma fast. Ralph, George, Toothless, and Lizzie see Goji is hurt.

Tootless: Goji! You okay?  
Junior: I'm fine. I'm just-- UGH...  
George: Your energy has been drained. You need to regain your strength.  
Godzilla: YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING MY BROTHER, MACHINE!  
Ultron: You will try.  
Kong: I don't know who you freaks are, and you illegally hurt a young kid.  
Sigma: He's a kaiju and kaiju must be exterminated.

Godzilla and Kong fire blast at Ultron and Sigma. They defeated them. And yet the area is a draw, Junior is hurt.

Luna: Goji! Are you okay?  
Junior: I'm fine...  
George: His energy has been drained.  
Kong: Those two robots. Huh? They're gone.  
Ralph: Who or what are they?  
Toothless: We're worry about that later. Right now, we need to get Goji to a hospital.

Later, all the Monster Force see Junior Godzilla is in the hospital.

Doctor: He's going to be okay. He just need some time to rest.  
Luna: Oh, Goji, I'm so worry for him.  
Celestia: Don't worry Lulu, he'll be okay.  
Godzilla: Relax. He's strong like me, he'll make it.  
Predator Wolf: What about those machines that attacked him? I saw one of them take a shot at Goji and I saw he's taking a blood sample.  
Kong: That's weird.  
Luca: Why would they take his blood for?  
Kong: I don't know. But we're going to find out.  
Godzilla: Okay, we'll split the team. George, Ralph, Kong, Lizzie, your with me. The rest of you stay with Goji.

The team see the two machines walking, than they disappeared.

Kong:How did they just disappeared like that?  
Godzilla: I don't know. But we'll see them again soon.

Ultron: My lord, we have the kaiju sample.  
Old Man: Exactly.

The Old man gain the kaiju power, combine the kaiju power with his dark powers he become more stronger than ever. The old man is Zak all this time! He is fully strong!

Zak: Now we must go find Krona, he will be some use to us. This planet will be mine, and you two will have your own as well.

Celestia: Luna, I understand you still have feelings for him.  
Luna: I know. It's just strange. Since we first met we were enemies and he had feelings for me. He even saved my life and I thank him.  
Celestia: You have faith in him. I sure you-- AGH!!!  
Luna: Tia, what's wrong? Godzilla! Kong! George!  
Kong: What's wrong?

Celestia felt another vision, she see Zak has return and he's about to release Krona from his torment. Ultron and Sigma join Zak to bring destruction to Metru-Nui.

Celestia: It can't be...  
Godzilla: What did you see?  
Celestia: Zak has return. He's back!  
George: What? That's impossible!  
Toothless: Yeah, Goji destroyed the Breach Portal when Zak almost got out.  
Ralph: Wait. Did you not see he came out, princess?  
Celestia: Somehow Zak knew I saw the future, he must've escape while Junior Godzilla destroyed the breach. He's been hiding ever since. How did I not foreseen this? I failed...  
Luna: Tia.  
Godzilla: This isn't good. What else you see?  
Celestia: Those two machine Ultron and Sigma.  
Predator Wolf: They're responsible for stealing Junior's DNA.  
Predator Falconer: For what?  
Godzilla: I know. So he can gain the kaiju power to combine his dark power. He's now more stronger than ever. This isn't good.  
Jörmungandr: Princess, is there more you see?  
Celestia: He's going to free Krona.  
Godzilla: Oh, no.  
Antie: You know this Krona?  
Godzilla: Krona is an mad scientist who seeks power. He was one of the Trinity enemies including Zak. Now Zak and Krona team up, they'll gain the Infinity Stones. We must not let them get the Stones.  
Ralph: What's the plan?  
Godzilla: I need to go back with Itassis to train again. Kong, I want you and the team to train more. Predator Wolf, I don't know what your going to do?  
Predator Wolf: My team is stealth, we'll contact you when something bad happens.  
Ralph: Sounds like something bad is happening.  
Godzilla: It won't. Luna, tell Goji when he wakes up I'll be back.  
Luna: Okay. I will.

Godzilla follow with Itassis, Kong and the rest of the team need to go back and train. Toothelss, Light Fury, and Jörmungandr decided to stay and help them. Luna see Goji unconscious, she places her huff at his face, she know they were enemies once, she now starting to fall in love with him. Junior wakes up...

Junior: Hmm...?  
Luna: Goji! Your okay.  
Junior: I'm fine. Grr... What happen?  
Luna: Careful. You lost a lot of energy during the fight.  
Junior: Those machines, were they?  
Luna: Yes, and I'm afraid we have terrible news. Zak is back.  
Junior: What? I stopped him, did I?  
Luna: Afraid not. He knew we've come.  
Junior: Where is he now?  
Luna: At space, trying to free Krona.  
Junior: Oh, no. I gotta stop them...  
Luna: Careful. You need some rest.  
Junior: So, what now?  
Luna: Godzilla is going back with Itassis to train, Kong and the team have to keep fighting.  
Junior: And your sister?  
Luna: She needed to stay to help us.  
Junior: So weak...  
Luna: Relax. I've been thinking we should go somewhere.  
Junior: Hmm?  
Luna: It's almost our anniversary together.  
Junior: Really? In a time like this now?  
Luna: Don't worry. We'll go somewhere, it'll take two days to come back.  
Junior: Well, I guess.  
Luna: Where you want to go?  
Junior: I was thinking about Ko-Metru.  
Luna: Ko-Metru? The place where we angrily fought?  
Junior: You were so cute when you were angry.  
Luna: I wanted to kill you for that.  
Junior: I know.  
Luna: Heh, so you want me go tell them?  
Junior: Yeah.

Itassis: If your going to train, Godzilla, than we need to go to planet Morklon, it is where you'll get more concentrate.  
Godzilla: Than I'll do it. I hope Goji will be okay. I have to stop Zak at all costs.  
Itassis: Zak may be more powerful than ever. He now posses Godzilla Junior power.  
Godzilla: Hey, he beat Kai when he gotten stronger, he may have a chance to unlock his true potential.  
Itassis: I heard stories kaijus absorb radiation power to grow stronger.  
Godzilla: You think we find radiation on Morklon?  
Itassis: Perhaps.

Luna: Tia, I wanted to tell you something.  
Celestia: Go ahead.  
Luna: Goji and I are going to Ko-Metru together. Because it's almost our anniversary.  
Celestia: Are you sure? Zak is coming back soon.  
Luna: It's okay. We'll be back for two days. He need some time to regain his strength.  
Celestia: Okay.  
Kong: Your sure? We don't know when Zak be coming.  
Luna: I know. But I need to help Goji.  
Kong: Hmm, okay. But be careful out there. Ko-Metru is a blizzard.  
Luna: We will!

Kong: Alright, Goji. You'll be back, right?  
Junior: Of Course we will. I bet I can take this guy myself.  
Kong: Zak is too powerful, you won't stand a chance.  
Junior: We'll see. See ya.

The team see Junior and Luna got all their package and ready to go to Ko-Metru. Can the Monster Force be ready for Zak? Find out on Monster Force!

To be continue...


	10. Destoroyah Second Coming

Somewhere deep in space, a small space pod loosing control, it crash on Metru Nui on Ko-Metru the terrible blizzard. Destoroyah/Aku is still alive during his last battle against Godzilla. The cold water freeze the crash site, the demon monster pass out unconscious.

Now, 8 years later... Junior and Luna where going to Ko-Metru for their anniversary. The place where they first battle as enemies and now lovers.

Luna: Hmm, Ko-Metru. The coldest city in Metru Nui.  
Junior: It sure is romantic to be here together.  
Luna: Yes.  
Junior: Just you, me and-- Huh?!

They both hear something in the package. They see Antie and Blue were sneaking on their trip.

Junior: Antie? Blue? What are you two doing here? Your suppose to be ready for Zak return.  
Antie: We did! But we thought we want to come along. Because I was there for you when you fought Luna as Nightmare Moon.  
Luna: This is a dangerous place. It's terribly cold here.  
Blue: We'll be okay, I guess. But we want to have some fun. Can we, please!  
Both: (sigh) Fine.  
Both: YAY!  
Junior: But you need to stay close.  
Villager Leader: Who goes there? Wait. Your Princess Luna! Everyone greet her, and you must be the kaiju pony who defeated Kai 8 years ago, right?  
Junior: Yeah, that's me. Hold on, what happen to you?  
Villager Woman: 8 years ago, there was a monster crash somewhere deep, no one who or what it is. We're afraid to wake it up.  
Villager Leader: Can you Monster Force help us fight this monster?  
Junior: Of course. Where is this monster?  
Villager Leader: The monster live deep on the ruin temple.  
Junior: That's where we go.

The team search for this monster, but Blue is so hungry. She need to eat something!

Blue: Guys, I'm so hungry! I want to eat!  
Luna: Not now, we got to find this monster and than we'll go.  
Blue: BUT I'M SO HUNGRY! (CRYING)

Somewhere deep in this frozen lake, Destoroyah hear something, he hear a roar, he thinks it's Godzilla. 

Destoroyah/Aku: GOJIRA!

Luna: I guess we can't find this monster. (STOMP) Huh?

They see a frost giant! 

Luna: I guess this is the monster.  
Antie: It looks like.  
Junior: I got this.

Junior turn Super Kaiju, he bang the frost giant, the monster is defeated!

Junior: Huh, that was easy.  
Villager Leader: Thank you, for saving us! Would you folks like some place to rest?  
All: Sure!

They laugh, Blue eat this meat and Antie join too. But Junior and Luna want to go somewhere private. Antie and Blue see them and confuse where their going? They both went to this room talking each other.

Junior: Luna, you look so beautiful, even when your evil you look more beautiful.  
Luna: You were once a foolish kaiju. When I look at you now, I felt a emotion in me.  
Junior: I wish this night would last forever.  
Luna: I wish too.

Both of them share their kiss and fell down together. Antie and Blue hear them.

Blue: Aww.  
Antie: Yeah.  
Blue: I'm starting to like you, Antie.  
Antie: Well, me too. Let's go back and eat.

Somewhere in space, Zak, Ultron, and Sigma went out deep in the galaxy and they found Krona. Zak use his dark magic and kaiju strength to release him from his torment.

Krona: AT LAST! I AM FREE!!!!! Thank you, Zak, for freeing me. NOW THE STONES WILL BE MINE!  
Zak: Soon, Krona, soon. But first we need to find the Monster Force. They know where they are. We must wait.  
Krona: WHAT?! You want us to find them beside the Stones?!  
Zak: The kaijus I saw only two are old monsters and one is a child.  
Krona: I am far older than them! NO ONE IS!  
Zak: Actually. I am far older than you and the Trinity. Even I am MORE powerful than ever.  
Krona: Grr...  
Zak: Do not worry, Krona. You'll get the Stones as I promise, even you two machine as well. All I want is to rise my Dark Kaijus army to be forth Armageddon. Now, let us go and reclaim what is rightfully ours. Wait. I sense something, I sense Aku Essene, it's weak and he's still alive. 

Deep in the frozen lake, Destoroyah/Aku is struggling to get out, it's getting angry! Both Luna and Junior sleep on this warm bed, Antie and Blue sleep on the floor. Luna hear a huge explosion outside, she need to go check it out.

Luna: Hmm? What is that?

She see a huge demon monster break out the ice and destroying the village!

Destoroyah/Aku: (EVIL LAUGH) HAH, HAH, HAH, FREE AT LAST! Soon I will destroy Godzilla and his pathetic Monster Freaks to oblivion! I will-- AHHH!!!! WHO DARES INTERFERE ME?!  
Zak: So, your Destoroyah weapon fail to kill the kaiju and yet you still live.  
Destoroyah/Aku: ZAK! My lord, I will not fail you!  
Zak: No. You already have. You promise me you'll kill the kaiju for me. Even he beats you. I shall enjoy kill every kaiju wth my bare hands.  
Destoroyah/Aku: NO! THOSE KAIJUS ARE MINE TO DESTROY!  
Zak: I disagree. You have failed me for the last time.  
Destoroyah/Aku: I'll prove myself! I'll rip his head for what he did to me!  
Zak: Hmm. So be it. This is your last chance. 

The demon beast destroying, he see the Alicorn Princess confront him.

Luna: What are you doing? There's innocent people living here! Who are you?  
Destoroyah/Aku: I am death!

He punch her! She crash on three building! Antie and Blue hear something they need to go check it out! They see a gigantic monster standing, he see Blue the little velociraptor. He thinks that little raptor is Godzilla.

Destoroyah/AKu: Gojira!  
Blue: Gojira? Is that a vegetable? I hate vegetable!  
Destoroyah/Aku: GOJIRA!  
Blue: WHAT THE HECK IS A GOJIRA?!  
Antie: Blue! Look out!

They both need to fight this monster, they charge, he than punch both of them! He's about use his oxygen destroyer beam at them! Than, Junior Godzilla came just in time!

Junior: Destoroyah? I thought he was dead.  
Antie: Goji!  
Junior: Antie! You okay?  
Antie: Yeah, I'm fine! It's good to see you here!  
Junior: Sure. Destoroyah. It's not nice picking on little kids.  
Antie: Destoroyah?  
Blue: Goji, you know that guy?  
Junior: He's a blood thirsty Super Kaiju, my big brother Minilla beat him 8 years ago, now somehow he's back.  
Blue: That explain how he's so strong. He actually beat Princess Luna.  
Junior: Luna? Where is she?  
Luna: I'm here. This guy is so strong. I can feel his energy off the chart.  
Junior: Luna. Take the kids out of here. I got this.  
Luna: What? He's too powerful. He gave me one strong punch! And your not strong enough!  
Junior: I beat Kai before, I got my strength back. I can take him.  
Luna: Please be careful.

Junior and Destoroyah chrage each other made a shockwave! They punch each other, the demon beast is still strong.

Junior: How are you alive?  
Destoroyah/Aku: Why this body is meant to be unkillable, foolish boy!  
Junior: Aku?!  
Destoroyah/Aku: I want to get my revenge on you and your fat brother for ruining me! After you freaks I'll have Zak pay for my failures! I shall enjoy this!  
Junior: LIKE HELL YOU WILL!

They both keep fighting while Luna, Antie, and Blue help the villagers to evacuate. Luna see Junior is trying so hard to beat him. He punch the Goliath Unicorn, he's hurt! She got so worry! Junior is so angry, he turn his Super Kaiju Rage, Destoroyah/Aku laugh he turn into the Legendary Super Kaiju but only yellow hair this time! They charge! Destoroyah grabbed his hoofs and kick his back, trying to pull his hoofs off! He scream in pain! He's burning up heat energy, Aku is confuse. Junior hurry flip and kick Destoroyah Horn, ALMOST CRACK! Destoroyah than slam Junior to the ground! Luna had to hurry help him! Antie and Blue join too. Destoroyah/Aku see three of them hurry, he punch Luna, Antie, and Blue too quick! Junior is in so much pain, he hurry charge by punching his face with his strong hoof! He did it! He beat Destoroyah! Junior fell down, Luna head was bleeding, she see Junior is in so much pain and blood. She hurry help him.

Luna: Goji! Stay with me!  
Junior: Destoroyah... is he...?  
Luna: Breathe... he's gone... you beat him... please...

Luna turn around and see he's still standing! She gotten so angry, she turn dark with blue shining armor. She became Nightmare Moon!

Nightmare Moon: NOW DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, DEMON?!  
Destoroyah/Aku: You! Your Zak apprentice! The traitor! You side with the Monster Force?  
Nightmare Moon: Junior Godzilla help me change my heart and now I can use this as a weapon to stop you. Let me see your greatest fear! What? I can't see this monster fear.  
Destoroyah/Aku: (evil laugh) This monster doesn't have no fear! He is-- (PUNCH)  
Junior: You talk to much, asshole...  
Nightmare Moon: Goji! Your alive!  
Junior: Not now. Let's show this asshole our combine rage.  
Destoroyah/Aku: Huh?

They both roar angrily! Junior turn red Nightmare Moon turn blue fire! They both charge up, so quick they use their hoofs to much Destoroyah face too many times, their fast, strong, and out of control. They try so hard to punch him, they now punch his horn. His horn SHATTERED! Aku evil essence came out of the demon beast head!

Aku: BLUAGH!!!!  
Destoroyah: RRAAAGHH!!!!  
Aku: No!! FOOLS! You made out of that monster! But he's still mine to command. Slaughter them!  
Destoroyah: RAGH!

He punch both of them in the face, they got hurt! Antie and Blue got up and attack him! Destoroyah grabbed Antie and Blue, he bang their heads together and slam them to the ground! Blue jump up bite his hand, he throw her to the ground. She got hurt, Antie hurry hold her. They both can't look to see he's going to STOMP them! But, the demon beast pause for a moment. Aku doesn't know what he's doing.

Aku: What are you doing? KILL THEM! I am your master! I am your father! You must obey me!  
Destoroyah: HRM?  
Junior: FUCK YOU, DEMON!

They both punch his throat. He cough! Aku order the monster to use his fire power to destroy them. He fire with his oxygen destroyer beam! Junior and Nightmare Moon fire back! A beam struggle, he's too strong, Aku laugh!

Junior: He's too strong! We need more power!  
Nightmare Moon: I wish we need a miracle right now...  
???: Goji! Luna!  
Junior: Huh? Is that... Minilla?  
Godzilla: You kids fought well. But Destoroyah is my fight.  
Nightmare Moon: Godzilla! How did you--?  
Godzilla: While I was training I sense a huge energy level on Ko-Metru and think you guys were in trouble. Now I'm here. (Godzilla power up and Destoroyah and Aku see him)  
Aku: Gojira?  
Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!

A triple beam struggle and Destoroyah is still holding!

Godzilla: Is that all you got? Focus together! NOW!  
ALL: HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

The beam struggling exploded and the demon beast is still alive. Aku see disappointing in him. Aku also have a time portal to go to.

Aku: You Monster Force may beaten Destoroyah, but I will destroy you all in the future.  
Nightmare Moon: There is no future for you, Aku!  
Aku: Heh, I disagree! I have the demon beast Super Kaiju power now coursing through me! FAREWELL! OUCH!

Blue and Antie throw a rock on Aku's head, distracted now the three of them fire at full power! Aku got hit that energy attack, but he knock Destoroyah over, he see the powerless, mindless, demon beast fell into the time portal and teleported him somewhere in the future!

Aku: NOOOOO---!!!!!!

Aku had fail his master, the legendary Super Kaiju Destoroyah is gone! They did it!

Nightmare Moon/Luna: We did it. It's over. I can't sense Aku and Destoroyah energy.  
Junior: Minilla. We did it.  
Godzilla: HEH, HEH, HEH. Great job! ^U^  
Antie: It's good to see you, dad!  
Godzilla: You too, son. But I sense you and Luna energy is amazing. I think you two are strong enough to beat Zak.  
Junior: What?  
Godzilla: Let's head back home.  
Junior: But did we spent two days here, Luna?  
Luna: I believe we did.  
Junior: (sigh) this is the terrible anniversary ever.  
Luna: Cheer up, Goji. We'll go somewhere warm next time.

Somewhere in space.

Ultron: I detect Aku is gone.  
Zak: He's always a fool. A Master of Masters, the Deliver of Darkness, the Shogun of Sorrow, Aku? More like nothing but a snake and a coward.  
Sigma: My lord. You did sense those two, did you?  
Zak: Than again. I sense that kaiju boy is back to his full strength and that treacherous Nightmare Moon.  
Krona: You think they'll beat you?  
Zak: I doubted it. But I like to see them try.  
Krona: When we find the Stones, the Soul Stone, we can bring Aku back, right?  
Zak: No. I do not think so. Aku was a fool and always will be. He failed me too many times even this Legendary Super Kaiju is now a failure. Soon the Stones will be yours and I will have some of it's energy to give my army power enough to destroy the realms! Now let us return to Metru Nui!

Later...

Kong: Junior and Luna unleashed a new power inside of them? Destoroyah was alive? Now he and Aku are dead? Good riddance.  
Godzilla: I might take Junior and Luna to train with me to unlock their true powers.  
Kong: We'll be ready. Hang on, we got a call.  
Predator Wolf: It's me. It's bad, they release Krona and they are on their way now!  
Kong: We'll hold them off. I hope you guys can do it.  
Luna: Celesita, please be careful.  
Celesita: I will, Luna.  
Kong: Monster Force. We need to go to Ta-Metru and confront Zak when he arrives. We need to hold them off as long as Junior and Luna are at their full strength. Move out!

Now the Monster Force need to be ready for Zak and his forces to return . Can the Monster Force give Godzilla, Junior Godzilla, and Luna more time? Find out on Monster Force 

To be continue...

Epilogue  
The powerless mindless demon beast Destoroyah still falling in the time portal and come out in the future! He crash on a different cold planet. Someone see a crashsite, Destoroyah is in so much pain, he lost his horn. He see a little human girl, she look at him, he's confuse and fell unconscious. This is the end for Destoroyah, for now...


	11. Fallen Friends

The Monster Force have to be ready before Zak and his forces arrive on Metru Nui. Somewhere far away, a planet called Morklon, Junior and Luna need to focus on unlocking their true potential hidden power. Itassis wanted to tell them she found someone here who can help them.

Itassis: Godzilla, Junior, and Princess. There's someone you might want to meet. I was walking in this field and I felt a shake on the ground. It woke up. He may help us.  
Luna: Who is it?  
Godzilla Earth: Why hello there.  
Junior: Who the hell are you?  
Godzilla Earth: You don't recognize me, kiddo? Look closely. I am a Godzilla or you can call me Godzilla Earth.  
Godzilla: What? Another Godzilla?! What happen to you?  
Godzilla Earth: It all started 20,000 years ago, I was once a old friend to Gojira your great grandfather. Zak arrive to my peaceful planet. I hurry let Gojira to escape and warn the other kaijus of this threat. He drained my kaiju energy and left me to suffer. I grew weak, even this planet have some radiation energy. The energy flowing to my body, changing, I grew bigger and I slept for so long. What happen? Did we win?  
Godzilla: Godzilla Earth. I am Minilla son of Godzilla Sr. and son of Gojira. But you can call me Godzilla. Gojira have turn into a Super Kaiju and defeated Zak by sending him to the darkrealm. Now, he's back and gotten stronger by absorbing kaiju energy.  
Godzilla Earth: Oh, no. Even he's gotten stronger. But fear not. I can help. Who's energy I sense since I wake up?  
Itassis: These two Prince Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna. Godzilla believes inside they have some hidden power.  
Godzilla Earth: I'll teach them than.  
Godzilla: I hope the others can hold them off.

Back on Metru Nui, Zak and his forces Krona, Ultron, and Sigma are almost heading back. Somewhere at Po-Metru, Kong, George, Toothless, and the team need to be ready for their arrival.

Toothless: You think they can beat Zak in time?  
Celestia: I hope so. Even I know my sister, she was evil. But I sense a rage inside of her, almost same as Junior Godzilla.  
Ralph: Hey, when will Zak arrive? We've been here almost 2 hours.  
George: Be patient. We could train a while for them to arrive.  
Kong: I don't think so. They're here.  
George: What?

The Monster Force see in the sky Zak, Krona, Ultron, and Sigma have arrive.

Krona: So these are the Monster Force?  
Zak: I believe so.  
Krona: What do you think their waiting for?  
Zak: I think they've been waiting for us. So, we meet at last.  
Jörmungandr: So this is Zak. I sense his powerful level is massive.  
Light Fury: He's so terrifying...  
Kong: Zak. I'm going to say this. Leave Metru Nui.  
Zak: Ah, so you must be Kong Jr. or should I say "Kong"? I've know everything. Where are those two kaijus?  
Kong: They're gone. Only I am here to stop you.  
Krona: ENOUGH! Tell us where are the Infinity Stones!  
Ralph: Infinity Stones?  
George: Shut up. They don't know where. We'll buy some time.  
Zak: Very well. Ultron Sigma kill them will you? I'll meditate to find the Stones.  
Ultron: As you wish, my lord.  
Sigma: Of course, Lord Zak. Who should go first?  
Ralph: Heh, let me.  
Lizzie: Ralph?!  
Ralph: I got this. Come on!

Ultron fights Ralph. Ralph leaps and kick Ultron from behind by slicing his back with scratch marks.

Ralph: Hah, he's down. How about the baldy robot?

Ultron got up grabbed Ralph tighter.

Ralph: HEY, WHAT THE--

Ultron blow Ralph up by killing him.

George: RALPH, NO! He's... he's dead. YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARDS!  
Kong: George. Stop. This won't help.  
Sigma: Now it's my turn. You shall feel my blade! HA!  
Lizzie: Look out!

Sigma slice Lizzie stomach side and she got hurt bad. George hurry help fight but he got hit!

Kong: George! Lizzie!  
Antie: Godzilla! Where are you?

Elsewhere

Godzilla Earth: Now focus. Focus inside of you. Let go your anger, you two.  
Luna: How are we going to do this?  
Godzilla Earth: Feel the rage inside you. Think about when you were evil. You were full of anger. Used it.  
Luna: Oh, that...  
Junior: Luna. I got so angry at you before and you did the same. We unlock something. Come on.  
Luna: Right.  
Godzilla: You think they'll do it in time?  
Itassis: I hope so. I'm looking right now Zak and his forces are at Po-Metru.  
Godzilla: What?  
Itassis: I see George and Lizzie are hurt-- Oh, no... Ralph is dead.  
Godzilla: Goddamnit! I gotta do something.  
Itassis: You need to take some radiation powers combine it with your Super Kaiju.  
Godzilla: Yeah, your right. But they gotta hurry.

Antie and Blue hurry hide. Lizzie and George tried to fight Ultron and Sigma. They blast their fire power at them. Now, George and Lizzie are both dead... The team are shock!

Toothless: They're dead. How can we stop them?  
Celestia: We have to try harder.  
Krona: ENOUGH! IT'S MY TURN TO KILL THEM! Zak! Anything?  
Zak: I'm still meditating to find the Stones. The Stones are hidden very deep. I must keep searching.  
Krona: Than I'll destroy them myself!

Krona roar when he unleashed his full power. Kong hurry goes Super Kaiju. They both clash each other. Kong use his Lightning Fist at Krona, almost hurt him. He roar angrily! Krona punch Kong chest, he cough off blood. He band his head and blast him fare out!

Antie: Oh, no Kong... GODZILLA WHERE ARE YOU?! WE NEED YOU!  
Zak: Huh? Who is this Godzilla he's talking about? It can't be Gojira. Wait-- is it?  
Krona: YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE ARE THE STONES! I WILL NOT BE PATIENT FOR BILLIONS OF YEARS!  
Blue: Why don't you find them, you big jerk-ass!  
Krona: WHY YOU--!!!  
Celestia: Antie, Blue. Get behind me!  
Light Fury: WATCH OUT!  
Zak: KRONA! STOP RIGHT THERE!  
Krona: HNN?!  
Zak: Hold on. I need to ask them something.  
Krona: FINE!  
Zak: I was wondering who this "Godzilla" that insect boy talking about. Because I'm starting to think this Godzilla he's talking to is actually Minilla Son of Godzilla SR..  
Antie: YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT!  
Zak: (evil laugh)  
Blue: What's so funny?  
Zak: That you think that fat kaiju Minilla or should I say Godzilla can beat us. He'd turn into a Super Kaiju but couldn't beat Kai. So how do you think he'll beat us?  
Antie: He's been growing stronger with this new radiation power!  
Zak: Well, this should be interesting. Krona, Ultron, Sigma. Let us wait for them to come.  
Krona: WAIT?! We must force them to tell us where the Stones are!  
Zak: Just relax for three hours.  
Krona: FORGET IT! I SAY THEY DIE NOW!  
Zak: Krona! Do you want to defy me?  
Krona: GRUK! I'm sorry... I guess I should wait.  
Zak: The battle will resume in 3 hours until your friend Godzilla is here or not.  
Celestia: (sigh).  
Toothless: This isn't good. George, Lizzie, and Ralph are dead. What happen to Kong?  
Jörmungandr: I don't know. I can't see him. I can't even sense his energy.  
Light Fury: You mean he's dead?  
Toothless: This is not helping. Krona looks powerful, but Zak's even MORE powerful. If that's the case. I don't know if Goji, Luna, or Godzilla can stop him.  
Krona: Why are we waiting so long?  
Zak: Calm down, Krona. I promise you I'll find the Stones. Even we need more time now.

Godzilla: My god. George and Lizzie are dead.  
Itassis: If you have time you can use the Soul Stone to bring them back. Can you?  
Godzilla: The Stones holds great power. Even using them could kill us.  
Itassis: You have to. You could use the Stones to snap a finger before they get their hands on them.  
Godzilla: Yeah, even I've been draining some radiation. I almost feel like I'm ready for a fight against Zak. How are the others doing?

Junior: This is taking too long. I want to kick Zak's ass.  
Godzilla Earth: Be patient.  
Luna: WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR PATIENT!  
Godzilla Earth: Ah, I sense Luna energy is growing. How about you, kiddo?  
Junior: I sense I'm growing stronger since I beat Destoroyah.  
Godzilla Earth: Destoroyah? The Legendary Super Kaiju? You beat him?  
Luna: You know him?  
Godzilla Earth: Centuries ago. I heard stories he was born with a power level 10,000. Even Godzilla Sr. believe he could be great use against the Dark Kaijus. When they tested him, they keep making him stronger and stronger. They turn him into a killing machine monster. Godzilla Sr. feared he could be a danger not to them but to the universe. He than turn into a Super Kaiju, he became too dangerous. The Mothras use their powers to restrain him and banish him to LV-426. Now I'm hearing now is you killed him?  
Junior: Yep.  
Godzilla Earth: Than I guess you two are ready to fight against Zak!  
Both: Really?  
Godzilla Earth: No. Not yet.

Both of them gotten so angry. They unleashed a huge roar, their eyes glowing red and blue. Godzilla and Itassis see they're true potential. Junior see he has red energy and Luna see her blue energy.

Godzilla: I sense their powers is incredible.  
Itassis: I see.  
Godzilla Earth: Huh, guess you kids are ready. Godzilla give them a ride back to Metru Nui and come back. You need to get more stronger.  
Godzilla: Okay. Hang on, guys.

Luna: We're back on Metru Nui. Where the others?  
Godzilla: Hmm. I sense their at Po-Metru. I sense four massive power levels, six normal levels and one fading.  
Junior: Than something happen. We need to get there.  
Luna: Goji. You know you can have the ability to fly, right?  
Junior: Yeah, I forgot about that.

Junior focus, he transform into a pony with wings. Godzilla see his little brother is stronger.

Godzilla: Goji. I wish I can join you. But I gotta head back. I need more time to be stronger. You be careful, okay?  
Junior: Of course, Minilla.  
Godzilla: Remember your fight against Kai years ago. You can do this.  
Luna: He's right.  
Godzilla: Good luck.  
Junior: Alright, Luna. Let's go!

Godzilla see them flying fast. Back at Po-Metru, three hours pass. Krona is ready to fight them!

Antie: Oh, no. Why are you not here?  
Celestia: Get behind me--huh?  
???: LIGHTNING FIST!  
Krona: ARRGH!

They all see Kong is still alive, barley. He's in so much pain. He need to stop Krona.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2u_hHAYHLP8

Kong: Guys. You need to get far away from here.  
Antie: What about you, Kong?  
Kong: I know how to be rid of him. I'll stay fight to the end.  
Blue: Don't do it! We'll help too.  
Kong: Stop it. It's too dangerous. Celestia, Toothless, Light Fury. Get them out of here.  
Antie: Kong, no!  
Blue: Kong! Please!  
Jörmungandr: You'll die, you know that?  
Kong: I don't know, maybe. I can unleashed my true power to kill them. Go! Now!  
Krona: WHAT?! Where are they going?!  
Kong: Hey, focus on me, asshole.  
Krona: YOU DARE?!  
Kong: I dare, alright. I know how to be rid of you.  
Zak: What's he doing?  
Ultron: I'm scanning something big. He's going to blow himself up!  
Krona: WHAT?!

Kong unleashed his power and exploded! The team see Kong sacrifice himself to destroy them. After the explosion, they see it's a huge hole. They see Krona and Zak are still alive!

Toothless: You gotta be kidding me! Kong explosion failed!  
Celestia: But Krona looks a bit hurt.  
Krona: ENOUGH GAMES! IT'S TIME YOU TELL US WHERE THE STONES ARE!  
Toothless: You think we'll tell you?  
Krona: Than I guess you'll die!

Toothless and Light Fury were shock, they're gone by that oblivion attack! The others are shock!

Celesita: Toothless... Light Fury... no! You killed them!  
Jörmungandr: You need to get the kids far away here, princess.  
Krona: You not leaving until you tell me the Stones--! HUH?!

Rexy the t-rex attack Krona from behind, she tail slap him!

Krona: YOU DARE?!  
Antie: REXY!  
Blue: YOUR BACK!  
Rexy: I may look old, but I'm still young. Krona. You talk too much and I'm sick of you-- HUH?! What the hell am I sensing? I sense two huge power level heading here!  
Zak: Huh?  
Krona: AH, YOUR LYING! The only two powerful here is me and Zak!  
Rexy: I think your wrong, dumbass.  
Krona: Is she telling the truth?  
Zak: Who cares. If it is Godzilla and his little brother. Let them come-- HUH?!

Luna: I'm now sensing five power levels and two bigger ones. Something horrible has happen.  
Junior: We're almost there!

Krona: Tell me if this is a bluff, is it?  
Zak: I sense something is coming. I sense it's Junior Godzilla, but not his brother Minilla. I sense that traitor Nightmare Moon. They're power level is over 40,000!  
Krona: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! 40,000?!!!  
Zak: There's no way those brats could have that much power. How did they have that power? Perhaps they're fueled by rage.  
Krona: IT' CAN'T BE!  
Rexy: You still think I'm bluffing?  
Zak: Krona! I just found the Stones. They're at Onu-Metru! Centuries ago they must've hide the Stones deeper where no one can find them. Now I know where they are we'll get them. Kill them, Krona.  
Krona: Say goodbye! HUH?! Who's that?

They all see Godzilla Junior and Luna arrive the scene. They fly so fast. The others are happy to see their back!

Antie: Goji! Luna! Your back!  
Junior: Sorry we're late. What happen?  
Blue: They just killed George, Ralph, Lizzie, Toothless, and Light Fury!  
Luna: Oh, no.  
Celestia: It's true. I feared they're stronger than us.  
Junior: Than it's up to us to do it.  
Antie: What, Goji? You see that glowing guy? His power is dangerous and he'll kill you!

Junior Godzilla gotten so mad, Luna join too. They unleashed their true unlock power. Made the whole ground shake!

Zak: Ah, I see. You two brats have some anger problem. You think anger is stronger? Hatred is pure stronger.  
Krona: I WILL HAVE THEIR POWERS!  
Zak: Krona, wait--

Krona attack, Junior gave him one punch at his face!

Krona: Lucky shot!  
Junior: We'll see. I'm just getting started.  
Krona: YOUR NOTHING BUT A FOOLISH HORSE!  
Zak: KRONA! ENOUGH YOU BABEL AND FOCUS! Calm yourself. Use your head and think. Don't let your rage blind you.  
Krona: Fine.

Krona fights the alicorn princess and the goliath prince. Luna use her dark magic to attack Krona from behind! He gotten so mad. He unleashed his sun attack! Junior hurry push her and got hit. He see Junior survive that attack.

Junior: That was close.  
Krona: IMPOSSIBLE! No one can survive my attack.  
Junior: I got to use my rage power, but I got to save it for Zak.  
Krona: I WILL DEVOUR YOUR POWER TO ABSORB MINE!  
Zak: Krona you fool! Your not using your head. It's my turn to fight them.  
Krona: Grr...  
Zak: Don't give me that. Your impatient and angry. I believe it's my turn to fight them. Don't worry. I promise you the Infinity Stones, remember?  
Krona: Fine. I wonder who should I kill? I know!

He's about to kill Celestia, Antie, and Blue! Junior is shock he hurry transformed into his Super Kaiju Rage!

Junior: RRAGGHHH!!!!  
Zak: What?

Junior use his hoofs to punch Krona back! He scream in pain, he than kick his chest! Krona fell on the ground, he can't move.

Krona: UGH... I can't... move my... legs...  
Antie: You really hit that guy hard!  
Junior: That's my true potential power.  
Antie: It is?! WOW!  
Celestia: I can sense your energy is so strong. Even you too, sister.  
Luna: Thanks, Tia.  
Blue: You two think you can beat Zak?  
Luna: We'll see.  
Krona: Zak... please... my help... I can't get up... (He grab his hand) Thank you...  
Zak: Sure.  
Krona: Once we get the Stones I will have true absolute power and crush the Monster Force.  
Zak: I think not.  
Krona: What do you mean...?  
Zak: I believe it's a mistake to recruit you.

He than throw Krona up in the sky! The others are shock to see what's he doing!

Zak: Maybe you won't be a disappointed... WHEN YOUR DEAD!  
Krona: NOOOOOO ZAK!!!!!  
Zak: Goodbye, Krona. You may be a god but a false god and soon a dead god!  
Blue: HE'S POWERING UP!

Zak killed Krona with his combine dark and kaiju attack! He than turn around and see them.

Luna: Why did he do that? He killed his own partner...  
Celestia: Lulu, I sense great darkness inside of him. We need to regroup. I don't know you'll be match of him.  
Luna: Yes. But I think we should-- WAIT! Where did he go?  
Zak: Here.

Zak came from behind and blast Celestia with his dark magic. Princess Celestia got shot!

Luna: CELESTIA!  
Celestia: He's really too strong. Luna... it's okay... You have to stop him...  
Luna: Save your energy.  
Celestia: Don't worry.... I'm so sorry for everything I did to you...  
Luna: It's okay, Tia... please.  
Celestia: Luna, you and Godzilla Junior are next in line for Equestria...  
Luna: Please. You have to fight.  
Celestia: It's okay, sister... I'll see you again...

They all see Princess Celestia has died, murder by Zak. The dark alicorn had tears in her eyes and turn into Nightmare Moon!

Nightmare Moon: YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, DEMON!  
Zak: I would love to fight but I got a army waiting for me. I'll see you soon.

They see Zak disappeared. They all sad and mourn the lost of their friends.

Nightmare Moon: NO! HE WILL--  
Junior: Luna. This won't bring her back.  
Nightmare Moon/Luna: Your right... He'll pay for what he did. I will avenge my sister.  
Junior: Rexy, Jörmungandr. You need to get Antie and Blue away from here.  
Jörmungandr: What about you two?  
Junior: Luna and I are going to Onu-Metru and stop him.  
Rexy: But what if it's a trap?  
Luna: We're counting on it. Zak will pay for what he did.  
Junior: I'm with you, Luna.  
Luna: I know, Goji.

They rest see Junior Godzilla and Luna fly to Onu-Metru to confront Zak and stop him before he gets his hands on the Infinity Stones. Elsewhere, Godzilla is being trained with Itassis and Godzilla Earth. They also see the horrors of their friends death.

Godzilla: My god. He's mad. He just killed Krona.  
Itassis: I guess he doesn't have any use for him. I believe that was his mistake.  
Godzilla: I knew he couldn't handle him.  
Godzilla Earth: So, Krona the ancient enemy of the Trinity, spent ten billion years trapped, a false god has been killed by Zak the Shadow of Morgoth.  
Godzilla: I lost Kong, George, Celestia, Toothless, I lost everyone. I lost my best friend Kong! I should do something, goddamnit!  
Godzilla Earth: Well, you could get the Soul Stone.  
Godzilla: What do you mean? I thought their dangerous.  
Godzilla Earth: They are, but with your radiation combine with Super Kaiju, you should be able immune to the power.  
Godzilla: The Stones. You think they can bring souls back to life?  
Godzilla Earth: Of course. All you do is hold the Soul Stone in your hand and hold it tight than your friends will be back.  
Godzilla: Than I gotta go--  
Godzilla Earth: Hold it there, Minilla. You still need more time to gain more radiation. You might be in Junior and Luna's way. They need to confront Zak.  
Godzilla: Yeah, your right-- huh? Predator Wolf?  
Predator Wolf: Godzilla. It's us. We're heading back. Zak and his forces fly super fast! What happen back there?  
Godzilla: We lost Kong, and the others.  
Predator Wolf: What? You shittin me?  
Godzilla: I wish. Now only Jörmungandr, Rexy, Antie, and Blue are left. Goji and Luna are going to confront him.  
Predator Wolf: You think they can stop him?  
Godzilla: I don't know. They have to.  
Predator Wold: We're going to head back soon.  
Godzilla: Good luck.

Now, the team will be heading back to Metru Nui to help, in the mean time Godzilla still need to combine radiation, Godzilla Junior and Luna are flying fast as they can. Can the rest of the Monster Force stop Zak? Find out on Monster Force!

To be continue...


	12. The Ultimate Battle

Godzilla Junior and Luna hurry fly back Onu-Metru to the ruin temples.

Luna: You think we might get there in time?  
Junior: I hope. We need to stop Zak.  
Luna: I just hope the others will be okay.  
Junior: Yeah, and I hope Minilla will help us soon. IF it's get's bad.

They made it to Onu-Metru and they see in the ruins, Zak, Ultron, and Sigma are there! They're too late!

Zak: At long last. The Infinity Stones powers are mine.  
Ultron: My lord. Are you going to give us the Stones?  
Zak: Yes. But first, I must gain the Power Stone to my own. YESSSSS.... TRUE POWER COURSING THROUGH ME. Now I have all the strength I need. Now. Ultron, Sigma, the Reality and Space Stones are yours. But the others I may need them. The Soul Stone cannot work for you two because it needs a Soul for a Soul.  
Sigma: Of course, my lord.

Ultron and Sigma combine Reality and Sapce together. They now fuse into one!

Both: YES! REALITY AND SPACE ARE OURS TO COMMAND! WE WILL WIPE THESE LIFE FORM, FOR A NEW AGE UPON US! WE ARE ULTRON SIGMA.  
Zak: Ah, I can sense both your powers are amazing. Now go back to Mordor and build my empire.  
Ultron Sigma: Of course, our lord. What about you?  
Zak: I believe our guests are here.  
Junior: Oh, crap! He found us.  
Luna: Who cares. I will make him pay for what he did to my sister.

The two ponies now challenge Zak the Shadow of Morgoth.

Zak: Sorry for leaving you two, I just don't like being wasted.  
Luna: You'll pay for what you did by murdering my sister!  
Zak: I thought you didn't care of your pathetic sister. After all you done so much for me.  
Junior: YOU USED HERE!  
Zak: I used her, she used you. What does it matter?  
Junior: Luna. What he's talking about?  
Zak: Ah, you don't know. You don't know what she did and what your power did too?  
Junior: Did what?  
Zak: It was Nightmare Moon who awaken my Dark Crystal and you by destroying the crystal freed me. I should thank you both. (evil laugh)  
Junior: Luna, is that true?  
Luna: What have I done... I made so many mistakes and this is-- this is--  
Junior: It's our fault. We did it and we'll fix it together.  
Luna: Right.  
Zak: Please. I would ask you this; join me and you two will be my best warriors. With Krona gone, I could use you two for helping me. Think about it. You'll have true absolute power. And together we will rule Metru Nui.  
Junior: I think I'll have to pass.  
Zak: Huh?  
Junior: You're wrong, Zak. I am a kaiju, I'm also a Monster Force. I sworn to protect the innocents and all you do is kill. I got all the power I need to stop you.  
Luna: He's right. He show me light and he gave me his heart of love. The innocents will live and you will not!  
Zak: Heh, heh, heh, heh... oh, well. I guess not. I'm afraid you two pathetic children have to die.

Two against one. They charge up! Zak see their combine rage is incredible, but not for long. The dark alicorn transform into Nightmare Moon, the goliath unicorn transform into Super Kaiju Rage. Both blue and red energy exploded. Zak unleashed his dark power as well. Nightmare Moon charge angry, she keep punching Zak face and chest, Junior hurry help her!

Junior: LUNA! STOP!  
Nightmare Moon: UNHAND ME, KAIJU! HE MUST SUFFER!  
Zak: Really? (He blast her) I see why you love her. How foolish, I should have teach her hatred more.  
Junior: She's innocent! You are going to pay for what you did!

Elsewhere, Godzilla, Godzilla Earth, and Itassis see in a globe ball the battle.

Godzilla: Man. They're powers are incredible. But Zak now posses the Power Stone. But what this Ultron Sigma doing?  
Itassis: It appears they're trying to build a new empire at Mordor.  
Godzilla: Huh? What is that they're building?  
Godzilla Earth: Oh, dear. This is not good...  
Godzilla: What? What is it?  
Godzilla Earth: They're building some kinda portal breach.  
Godzilla: WHAT?! I gotta do something! Huh--?  
Predator Wolf: Godzilla. We're back. Where at Ga-Metru. And we found the others.  
Rexy: Godzilla. We got problems.  
Godzilla: What is it?  
Rexy: The Dark Kaijus are coming!  
Predator Wolf: We're going to try to hold them off-- WHAT THE?! LYTHOS? HYDROS? PYROS?! STRATOS??!! HOW THE HELL--  
Antie: What are they doing?  
Jörmungandr: By Odin's beard! They're combing!  
Antie: WITHOUT ARGES?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

The four titans combine into a new form of Kronosaur! Lythos is the lower body legs, Hydros the right arm, Stratos the left arm, and Pyros the torso! They all need to stop him!

Kronosaur: KRONOSAUR! DESTROY!  
Antie: Dad! Please hurry!  
Godzilla: Damnit! Godzilla Earth! Am I ready?  
Godzilla Earth: Almost. I'm so sorry.  
Godzilla: For what?  
Godzilla Earth: If Junior and Luna fails, you must fuse with Godzilla Junior to combine your true power.  
Godzilla: Huh?  
Godzilla Earth: I should have taught them the fusion technique sooner, but they were too much angry and ready to fight. Oh...  
Godzilla: What is this Fusion Technique?  
Godzilla Earth: The Fusion Technique is where two beings do a dance and fuse into one being. Two powers combine as one, I believe you and your brother Godzilla Junior can beat Zak.  
Godzilla: Huh, that's sounds great! But how long will we stay fuse?  
Godzilla Earth: The Fusion Technique has no time limits, it last forever. Once join you can return back to your original body at any time you want.  
Godzilla: That's good. I hope I won't join Goji body for dating Luna or something.  
Itassis: You need to focus on your radiation powers.  
Godzilla: Oh, right.

Zak still fighting, Junior try to use his Rage power, even that won't stop him. 

Zak: Your rage is not to compare against my hatred.  
Junior: SHUT UP! RRRAGGHH!!

Zak keep blocking and dodging his punches, he punch back! Nightmare Moon came from being, Zak grabbed her hoofs and slam her down. He's about to stomp her, she hurry roll over to dodge his feet. Zak use his dark blast to blast her!

Nightmare Moon: ARRGH!  
Zak: I thought I taunt you everything. Even you would dare betray your master.  
Nightmare Moon: I WANTED MORE POWER TO BEAT YOU!  
Zak: Your power is nothing against mine as well.  
Junior: YOU TALK TO DAMN MUCH!

Zak felt he punch him so hard! He quick grabbed his throat and slam him to a wall, running by hitting the wall! Junior Godzilla got hit. 

Nightmare Moon: Ugh... GOJI! I'M COMING-- ACK!

Zak grabbed her throat too. They both struggle. Godzilla sees their in trouble.

Godzilla: Alright. I drain all the radiation. I should be ready, am I not?  
Godzilla Earth: I believe it's time.  
Godzilla: Huh, ALRIGHT! HANG ON, GOJI! I'M ON MY WAY!  
Itassis: Godzilla. Good luck and save your friends.

Godzilla use his Instant Transmission and hurry beam back to Ga-Metru to help the others to stop Kronosaur and the Dark Kaijus!

Antie: Dad?! Is that you? I can't believe it!  
Godzilla: It's okay, kid.  
Blue: I sense your energy is massive!  
Godzilla: I've been absorbing radiation power. Which I grown more stronger.  
Antie: Than you can beat Zak?  
Godzilla: I believe so. If not, I'll have to fuse with Goji.  
Blue: Fuse? What?  
Godzilla: It's a long story. But right now I got to beat this thing and head back.

Godzilla use his fire power to cripple Kronosaur, He got hurt and hurry fall back.

Godzilla: Looks like they no match of my new power. Alright. Predator Wolf, get the others to safety.  
Predator Wolf: Right.  
Blue: Antie. Where you going?  
Antie: I want to come help dad.  
Blue: But it's dangerous.  
Antie: I know, and I got to try to help him. You don't have to come.  
Blue: No. I'll come.  
Predator Wolf: Is that everyone?  
Rexy: Yeah, wait. Where's Antie and Blue? Oh, god no!  
Jörmungandr: Where they go?  
Rexy: They're heading back to Onu-Metru!  
Jörmungandr: We gotta get those kids back.  
Predator Wolf: Too late.  
Jörmungandr: You don't know what. What if Junior and Luna need our help too?  
Predator Wolf: It's too dangerous.  
Jörmungandr: Why?  
Luca: Zak and Godzilla will clash against each others and they're tear Metru-Nui in half.  
Predator Wolf: First we need to get every civilians out as we can.  
Rexy: Antie... Blue... please be safe.

Godzilla hurry back to Onu-Metru, but far behind Antie and Blue are coming. Godzilla sense their behind them.

Godzilla: Huh?  
Antie: Uh...  
Blue: ...Oh.  
Godzilla: God dammit! You two are going to get kill over there. It's not safe!  
Antie: Dad... I miss you so much. I don't want to see you loose again.  
Godzilla: (sigh) I lost my best friend Kong, I need to save Goji, and I can't loose you too, Antie. But fine, you and your girlfriend Blue must be further away the fight, ok?  
Antie: RIGHT.  
Blue: Yes, sir!  
Godzilla: Heh. Alright, let's go.

On Onu-Metru, Zak has already beaten Nightmare Moon, but Junior Godzilla is still standing. He can't give up!

Nightmare Moon: Impossible... I thought we were stronger... how-- GAK!  
Zak: Hatred is stronger than anger. Your anger is nothing.  
Junior: Come on, Z-Man. I can do this all day.  
Zak: Pathetic fool.  
Junior: I'm not going to stop-- HUH?! I sense a massive power level is coming! Who is that?  
Zak: What?  
Godzilla: Sorry I'm late.  
Nightmare Moon: Goji, look! It's your brother!  
Junior: Minilla?  
Zak: So we meet at last, Minilla son of Godzilla Sr., or should I say "Godzilla?"  
Godzilla: That's right.  
Zak: I was hoping I get a chance to meet you. I can sense you now. You've change. Your much stronger than your great great grandfather Gojira, even he wasn't strong enough to beat me.  
Godzilla: We'll see. I've been absorbing some radiation power to grow more stronger.  
Zak: Really?  
Godzilla: How about I demonstrate to you of my forms. This is a Super Kaiju, and this is a Kaiju ascended to a Super Kaiju. Or you could call this Super Kaiju 2.  
Zak: You've change hair. So what?  
Godzilla: Just you wait.  
Junior: Wait. Has he found a way to surpass ascended kaiju? Is that possible?  
Nightmare Moon/Luna: He must be bluffing. He couldn't even beat Kai before. How can he do it, double ascended?  
Godzilla: And this...  
Blue: What's he doing?  
Godzilla: ... is GO FURTHER BEYOND!

Godzilla roar as he unleashed his new ascended power! The entire world is starting to shake! The others sense that much power!

Jörmungandr: Huh? That's Godzilla. It's unreal! How is he getting this much power?!  
Rexy: He's gotten much stronger. Get him, Godzilla.

Zak see Godzilla hair is growing longer, Junior and Luna see it's so bright! Far out Antie and Blue see it's amazing! Godzilla roar as he remember he was young, his father, his little brother, his home, his best friend Kong, and his Monster Force. He roar! Zak now see Godzilla's new form! They're all shock to see Godzilla hair is long!

Godzilla: Sorry it took so long. I have have ascended with Super Kaiju and radiation power combine. Call this one Super Kaiju 3.  
Junior: What? Super Kaiju 3? He now surpass me! INCREDIBLE!

Elsewhere...

Itassis: Amazing. Godzilla now turn into a Super Kaiju 3.  
Godzilla Earth: I've never heard that power. Kaijus are not meant to be this far away.  
Itassis: Even Super Kaiju 3 may now have a chance.

Zak: Impressive. I shall enjoy this fight.

Zak now fight Super Kaiju 3 Godzilla! They both clash, made the ground crack! Junior and Luna need to stand back. Godzilla awesome power fight Zak, but he's not down yet. They keep fighting and fighting, Zak and Godzilla keep dodging their attacks, Zak is still holding up. Godzilla try harder. Zak is too powerful for Super Kaiju 3. Godzilla need to hold him off! Zak gave Godzilla a strong punch in his chest!

Godzilla: IMPOSSIBLE. Zak really is too powerful... but not for long! Goji, we need to fuse!  
Junior: What?  
Godzilla: A fusion dance move where two beings fuse into one being!  
Zak: I think not. I'll just freeze them in my Protodermis Sealed!

Zak use this new power to sealed Junior Godzilla and Luna in a froze stone. Godzilla is shock!

Luna: ARRAGH!  
Junior: RRAGHH--!!  
Godzilla: NOOOOOO!

Itassis: OH, NO! PLEASE, you must help them!  
Godzilla Earth: I've done all I can... I fear Zak is even MORE powerful than ever...

Godzilla: SHIT! NO! GOJI! I can't fuse Goji. DAMN YOU!  
Zak: Foolish, kaiju. Now you are the last of the kaiju race and it must be extinct!  
???: Not on my watch.  
Zak: What?  
Godzilla: Huh? It can't be...

They see Kong is still alive! He survive during they're last battle with Krona.

Antie: It's Kong! He alive!  
Blue: I don't believe it!

Itassis: My word! It's Kong! So Godzilla and Kong have a chance!  
Godzilla Earth: Kong Jr.? Son of King Kong? I thought they were enemies.  
Itassis: They were, a long time ago, now they became true friends. More like brothers-in-arms. I believe they now have a chance.

Godzilla: My god, Kong, is that you? How--  
Kong: I was going to ask that myself. After my defeat, I thought I died. I just heard a woman voice in me telling me that Godzilla needs me. She gave me some energy to give me back my strength. I now woke up and just see Zak is beyond power. What happen to Goji and Luna?  
Godzilla: Zak sealed them! He froze them in some kinda Protodermis Sealed.  
Kong: Than we'll have to help them later.  
Zak: Two mighty monsters. I shall enjoy-- Huh?  
Ulron Sigma: Our lord, the empire is ready for you. And we believe we have found a planet in a different dimension for you.  
Zak: Ah, yes. I'm sorry for you two I have a planet to conquer and destroy. Feel free to follow me.

Zak vanish back to Mordor, Godzilla, Kong are shock. They see Junior Godzilla and Luna are froze.

Godzilla: Dammit... I'm sorry, Goji. I promise I'll get you out somehow.  
Kong: We need to go to Mordor and find out what their doing.  
Godzilla: They're trying to build a breach portal to another dimension. We need to stop them.  
Kong: We'll come back for the kids-- Hey? What are YOU two doing here?  
Antie: Um...  
Godzilla: Antie worry so much for me. And I miss him. Maybe they'll come with us.  
Kong: Alright, but they need to be safer from Mordor. That place is evil.

The team now travel to Mordor, they made it to the terrible place outside of it, they climb up and see Mordor is under a new empire. They see a huge portal breach is not complete yet.

Kong: Look at the size of that thing.  
Godzilla: Hey, look. I see Zak with Ultron Sigma.  
Kong: Wait. You me that new guy is Ultron Sigma?  
Godzilla: They fuse into one with Reality and Space Stones.  
Kong: This is not good.

Ultron Sigma: Our lord, the portal breach is almost complete. We also discover a planet in a different dimension, a planet originally called Earth, now it is called Planet Earthrealm.  
Zak: Yes... I heard so much of that planet. This is where we will conquer.  
Godzilla: This is not good. We need to stop that portal.  
Antie: How about we do it?  
Godzilla: What? This is dangerous.  
Antie: We gotta help you. You and Kong can distract them while me and Blue sabotage the control.  
Kong: Hmm, that might work.  
Godzilla: Okay. But stand down and hurry get out before it's destroyed, got it?  
Blue: RIGHT!  
Godzilla: Hey, asshole! You're gonna pay for you did to 'em, and I'm gonna make sire you did.  
Zak: Is that so? I could use my Protodermis Sealed on you two, but I wasted that power. Instead I want a good fight. Those two little pony brats were nothing but a warm up. I shall enjoy two old kaiju.  
Kong: That Krona guy was nothing but a impatient asshole. He may be powerful, but you're pure power. Even we still got a chance.  
Godzilla: WAIT! KONG! I ALMOST FORGOT! We gotta fuse into one!  
Kong: What fuse?  
Godzilla: It's fusion technique! Two beings fuse into one powerful being! I was gonna fuse Goji but I was too late! We may have a chance!  
Kong: No. I want to beat this guy, he'll pay for what he did to our friends! RAAGGHHH!!!

Kong battle Zak, he keep punching him, Zak block his attacks. He than punch Kong and kick his face. Kong fell down, Godzilla go Super Kaiju 3, but Ultron Sigma came in front of him, they both brawl! Godzilla use his tail slap at Ultron Sigma, he grabbed his tail and throw him at Kong. They both got hurt. Godzilla and Kong had to power up!

Zak: Fools. They never learn when to give-- huh? What?

Zak see Antie and Blue have sabotage the control. Zak use his dark power to blast them! Godzilla and Kong are shock!

Godzilla: (GASPED)  
Kong: Oh, no...

They both see both Antie and Blue got hit by Zak attack and they both fell into the portal breach in which they don't know where they are... Godzilla is shock and gotten so angry... He roar and charge at Zak. He punch Zak chest and tail slap him! Zak see he's growing stronger. Godzilla kept punching him! Ultron Sigma hurry help their master and attack Godzilla.

Ultron Sigma: You organic fools will suffer. Reality and Space are ours to command. Your Super Kaiju is nothing to compare against ours. Our lord, we suggest we will deal with these beasts.  
Zak: Hmm, very well, then. Deal with them. I shall gather more Dark Kaijus to come here.  
Kong: Oh, great! We have to deal with these freaks!  
Godzilla: KONG! We have to fuse. You know that we can't beat Ultron Sigma if we fuse into one being. We need to stop them all. But there's hope. The Soul Stone, Zak took the rest of the Stones in Mordor. Once we get the Soul Stone we could bring back all our friends who died, Goji, Luna, Antie, Blue, George, Toothless, and the others, if we fuse we can win together. I ask you my friend, my brother-in-arm to join me and we can save all we lost.  
Ultron Sigma: You organic shall feel our might!  
Kong: Hmph... Okay, Godzilla. Let's do the fusion technique now. How do we do it?  
Godzilla: Well, um... all we gotta do is a dance to move around and a pose than poof.  
Kong: THAT SOUNDS RIDICULOUS!  
Godzilla: It's our chance.  
Kong: Dammit. Okay then. Let's do it.  
Ultron Sigma: IT'S TIME TO DIE!

Godzilla and Kong are now doing a dance move and they did a pose, than a bright light, Zak, Ultron Sigma see they fuse into one being! Godzilla Earth and Itassis see it too! A new hero is born...

Kongzilla: ALRIGHT!

What's this? Godzilla and Kong have already fuse. Can this new character stop Ultron Sigma and ZaK? Find out on Monster Force!

To be continue...


	13. Fusion Reborn!

Ultron Sigma now face the fusion monster Kongzilla! Kongzilla check himself out! He see his fighting skills are faster and stronger.

Kongzilla: Check me out! Huh? My voice is one person I thought two. Oh, well. What should I call myself? Hmm... How about Kongzilla? Yeah, that sounds good.  
Ultron Sigma: You may be powerful, but you're still no match of our combine power!

Kongzilla block Ultron Sigma special attack and charge at him! They both started to fight. He swing his sword at Kongzilla, he hurry jumped and grabbed his head by slamming him to the ground! Ultron Sigma blast him, they gave a big punch at their own fists and cause a huge explosion energy wave! Kongzilla hurry punch Ultron Sigma again, he fell down! Kongzilla jumped up and use his ultimate combine attack called Atomic Lightning!

Kongzilla: Now face our combine power, Ultron Sigma! ATOMIC LIGHTNING!!!!!!

Kongzilla blast Ultron Sigma! He gotten damage! He's still not down yet...

Godzilla Earth: Look at that, Itassis!  
Itassis: Yes, indeed. I can feel their awesome power. It's amazing!  
Godzilla Earth: Now this so-called Kongzilla now face a chance!

Ultron Sigma: We still don't understand... we're more powerful with Reality and Space Stones... How is this possible--  
Kongzilla: Because, you think too much power!

Kongzilla punch the Sigma chestplate and punch the Ultron head, he than punch the Reality Stone and it cracked!

Ultron Sigma_ ARRGHHH!!!! WEEEE-- IIIIII--- You-- You hurt me! You-- You hurt us! THAT HURT! You shall pay!  
Zak: Ultron Sigma, I believe that's enough.  
Ultron Sigma: Huh?  
Zak: I still needed you to repair the damage on the portal. I can handle this fight myself.  
Ultron Sigma: Of course, our lord.

Now, Zak face against the mighty Kongzilla. They are ready for battle.

Zak: I see you're stronger than Godzilla Junior and Luna. You've change.  
Kongzilla: True. But the reason is why we fuse is to become stronger than you and to beat you down, demon.  
Zak: I'm surprise.  
Kongzilla: Well, you should be surprise this!

Kongzilla now transform into a Super Kaiju!

Zak: Ah!  
Kongzilla: Call me Super Kongzilla.  
Zak: I see. Now this I shall enjoy.  
Kongzilla: LET'S GO!

Now, Super Kongzilla and Zak charge at each others! Yellow and purple energy glow! The sky turn dark, the ground shakes, the wind blow fast! Kongzilla grabbed Zak's fists and crush them! He roar in pain, Kongzilla hurry headbutt his head 10 times! Zak use his blades to hit him, Kongzilla hurry dodged his blades and broke them!

Zak: Arggh!  
Kongzilla: Sorry. I don't think you'll need your weapons anymore. Now let's do this with our fists!  
Zak: So be it!

They both charge each others and keep fighting and fighting, Kongzilla punch Zak's faceplate and made it a crack! He gotten angry, he unleashed his dark energy attack! Kongzilla hurry hold that energy and throw it back at him. Zak hurry block his own attack and almost hurt him!

Kongzilla: Huh. He almost felt that. I should use my Atomic Lightning at him!

Godzilla Earth: No, Kongzilla! If you do it too many times, you'll waste all your fusion time!

Kongzilla use his Atomic Lightning at Zak, he felt it too much burn!

Zak: THAT ATTACK IS POINTLESS AGAINST ME!  
Kongzilla: How about I aim at your face? ATOMIC LIGHTNING!!!!!

Kongzilla came closer to Zak's face and blast him! He roar in pain!

Zak: SKREEEEOK!!!!!  
Kongzilla: ATOMIC LIGHTNING!!!!!!

Kongzilla keep blast at Zak, he feel it hurts, but something inside of Zak body is burning, his face skin is melting!

Konzilla: Huh?  
Zak: MY FACE.....!!!!!!  
Kongzilla: He has to have some weak point.

Zak roar and he charge at Kongzilla. They both struggle, Kongzilla throw Zak to the ground and stomped his face! Zak is still burning and his eyes turning red! Kongzilla use his Atomic Lightning again at Zak from behind. He gotten more burn.

Kongzilla: What's wrong, demon? I thought you're powerful.  
Zak: Of course I am, you fool. This attack you hurt me is amazing. I can feel all your power burning me making me stronger.  
Kongzilla: My attack is powerful it's meant to kill you.  
Zak: I cannot die, kaiju. I am the Shadow of Morgoth and I cannot be killed by a kaiju.  
Kongzilla: I'll keep figure it out. You see you known my great grand father Gojira, he too was the first Super Kaiju. He tired so hard to stop you, but couldn't killed you. Now I am the last of the kaiju race and I will avenge them by stopping you for good.  
Zak: Fool. I like to see you try!

Zak and Kongzilla keep battling!

Godzilla Earth: Zak is on fire and why is he still burning?  
Itassis: Huh? Oh, dear.

Kongzilla: Let's go full power! ATOMIC LIGHTNING!!!!!!

Kongzilla blast him again, but he's still standing!

Zak: Your attack is pitiful!  
Kongzilla: LET'S SEE YOU BURN IN HELL! HUH?!

Suddenly, Kong and Godzilla are now defuse!

Itassis: Oh, no! They're defuse!  
Godzilla Earth: THOSE IDIOTS! THEY SHOULD'T USE THEIR ATTACK TOO MANY TIMES! I KNEW IT!!!!

Godzilla: Uh, oh! We're back again! I guess we use the Atomic Lightning attack too many times now.  
Kong: Than let's take him down quick!  
Godzilla: Right!

Godzilla turn Super Kaiju 3 and Kong turn Super Kaiju 2 they both charge quick by punching and kicking at Zak! He feel too ounch pain and he had enough! His eyes just snapped! He gave a huge roar! They both see something wrong with him!

Godzilla: Huh? Now what?  
Kong: What the hell is he doing?

They see Zak is burning up, his human skin is melting out and what came out is his kaiju scale skin! Zak feel he's changing! He grew bigger, his armor suit torn apart! His face turn ugly, he grew sharp teeth, his arms grew bigger and stronger, his face turn into a Godzilla some like form, Godzilla and Kong look up and see he's bigger than them!

Godzilla: He's um.... twice bigger than me... (GULP)  
Kong: Hey, look.  
Zak: SKREEEOOOOKKKKK!!!!!!

Itassis: Oh, no! He's changing! He's turning his second form!  
Godzilla Earth: What? What do you mean second form?

Zak panted and panted, now he's turn into a kaiju form. Godzilla and Kong sense he's more powerful than Krona!

Godzilla: Whoa, man! He's change!  
Kong: I don't believe it. What is he?

Godzilla Earth: What do you mean his second form? I never seen this form before, explain!  
Itassis: Yes. I'm sorry. It all started centuries ago, after he was exile by the Trinity Kellel, Atmahn, Dinanna. Morgoth gave Zak his dark power to destroy the Trinity. Dinanna challenge Zak, he fought her and he was too strong. He horrible killed her, he absorb her power soul. Atmahn was the next to fight, two dark warriors. Zak have won and Atmahn has lost, he too took his power soul. Kellel was the next to join the fight. Zak beaten Kellel cold blooded, he too took his power soul. By absorbing their souls he also absorb one of the great kaijus energy. He turn himself into a true monster.  
Godzilla Earth: I think I can see it now. The body on him chaging are the absorbs of the Trinity, well.  
Itassis: Yes. I was there when he arrive my home. I was so scared of Zak. I just saw death and evil. I was so young, I see Zak destroy everyone in his second form. Until she came, the Mothras had come to confront Zak. They use their combine power to sealed his second form inside of him. They took the fire of his dark heart and turn him back his first form. He too will make them pay. Years later, Gojira have defeated Zak by sending him to the Dark Realm. He somehow been meditating to regain his second form. He also needed to kaiju rage to gain more power.  
Godzilla Earth: Hmm. I get it now. The Mothras use their magic power to drained Zak's second form. They drop his power down. I thought his first was strong.  
Itassis: He still is. But with so much attack absorbed him, he's pure powerful. I feared they are no match for his second form now.

Kong: Hey, Godzilla. You think you can beat him?  
Godzilla: I don't know, maybe. Why?  
Kong: You're a Super Kaiju 3, you could take him down.  
Godzilla: Yeah, well... he's more powerful than me.  
Kong: What?  
Godzilla: I can sense his power is off the chart. I think we're in big trouble now.  
Zak: I should thank you too for regaining my true form. Now it feels good to be back.  
Kong: KEEP YOUR EYES ON US!

Zak grabbed Kong fist and slam him to the ground, Godzilla had to hurry help, Zak grabbed his tail and slam him to the ground too. He throw them up and quickly gave a big punch at Godzilla face and slamming at Kong from behind. They both fell down, Zak unleashed his full power attack! They both gotten weak and lost. Zak than drained their Super Kaiju, they can feel it slipping away!

Godzilla Earth: Oh, dear! He's draining their Super Kaiju strength! This isn't good!  
Itassis: Oh, no!

Godzilla: ARGH! He's draining our power! We need to fall back and regroup!  
Zak: You're not going anywhere, you'll die here!  
Godzilla: I don't think so! Hang on, Kong!  
Kong: What?

They hurry beamed out of there by Godzilla's Instant Transmission! They beamed at Morklon.

Itassis: Godzilla! Kong!  
Godzilla Earth: You two should've stop using your Atomic Lightning crap attack at him!  
kong: Who the hell is this?  
Godzilla: That's Godzilla Earth. It's a long story...

Elsewhere...

Zak: Ultron Sigma. Report.  
Ultron Sigma: Lord Zak? Is that you? You've change!  
Zak: Yes. I have gotten more stronger than ever! How is the portal?  
Ultron Sigma: The portal device have been sabotage. It will takes 9 months for it to be repair.  
Zak: Very well than. The Monster Force might regroup. I want every available Dark Kaijus to destroy them all.  
Ultron Sigma: Of course, Lord Zak.  
Zak: Soon not only Metru Nui will be mine but the entire universe will tremble before me!

Godzilla: ... And that's how Goji and Luna gotten so angry.  
Kong: But is there a way to bring them back?  
Godzilla: I could call an old friend to help.  
Kong: Him? I hope he does.  
Godzilla: Of course he will. Hold on. Predator Wolf?  
Predator Wolf: Godzilla, we're helping the rest of the innocents to Le-Metru. They all see a greater darkness rising from Mordor.  
Godzilla: Than we're going to come help you.  
Godzilla Earth: Shouldn't you two train more to regain your Super Kaiju strength?  
Godzilla: You'll have to forgive us, Godzilla Earth. But no thanks.  
Both: HUH?  
Godzilla: Gojira was a Super Kaiju before and he couldn't beat Zak. I think it's fair we beat him in our normal state.  
Itassis: What are you saying? You need to be stronger to stop him!  
Kong: I believe Godzilla has a point. We're kaijus.  
Itassis: Than how will you two beat Zak in his second form? He's more power than ever. He's even stronger than Krona.  
Godzilla: Don't worry, we'll figure it out somehow. I want you two to stay and watch how we're doing back on Metru Nui. See ya!  
Godzilla Earth: Godzilla. I hope you know what your doing.

Predator Wolf: Huh? Godzilla, Kong, Your alive, Kong!  
Kong: I'm hard to be kill.  
Rexy: What now? We've have all the innocents safe, but the Dark Kaijus are coming.  
Godzilla: Than we need to be prepare for our final attack. First we need to free Goji and Luna, second get the Stones, and third beat the crap out of Zak. We will save Metru-Nui! Who's with me?!  
All: YEAH!!!!

Now, the Monster Force need to be ready to fight Zak. Zak is now powerful than ever. Can our heroes stop him and get the Stones to bring their lost friends back? Find out on Monster Force!

To be continue...


	14. Endgame Part 1

At night at Po-Metru desert Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna are still trapped inside the Protodermis Sealed. Orcs came by use a dark magical attack that destroyed the Protodermis Sealed. The Goliath Unicorn and the Dark Alicorn are release and still unconscious, the orcs use two magical artifact that can restrain the Prince of Monsters and Princess of Night. They dragged them to Mordor. But a mysterious hero in the dark was too late! He's the one Godzilla's old friend to call. He needs to find them!

???: Oh, no. I'm too late. But not for long.

Godzilla Junior wakes up from his conscious he see Luna is still unconscious.

Junior: Luna? Luna? Wake up!  
Luna: Mmm? Ow, my head. Where are we?  
Junior: I think were in Mordor. We need to get out of here. UGH-- What the hell?

They both see their restrain by a dark artifact that holds around their neck.

Both: OH, THIS CAN'T BE GOOD!  
Luna: What's that noise, Goji?  
Junior: Look!

They see all the orcs roaring and laughing at them! They turn around and see the Titan combiner Kronosaur is back and his angry at the one who killed Arges!

Junior: KRONOSAUR?!  
Luna: He's different. How can they combine without him?!  
Junior: Zak must've help that monster to get more stronger. We need to get out now.  
Luna: We have to break free the shackle

They need to hurry break out, they see Kronosaur is about to smash them! They hurry break free and are ready to fight Kronosaur new form! They tried to use their fire power at the combiner monster, all they do is make him angry! He started ti bring the whole area down! That's their chance, Junior and Luna hurry escape. As they went out they see five Trolls came in but the mysterious figure came in and attack them. They don't know who is that, it's Knack the relic monster.

Junior: Who are you?  
Knack: I'm Knack. I'm an old friend of Godzilla and Kong. You're brother Godzilla sent me to save you two.  
Junior: Minilla?! What happen? Did Minilla beat Zak?  
Kronosaur: RRRAAAGHHHH!!!!!  
Knack: I'll explain later, right now we need to escape.

As they went out...

Knack: Hang on. You two need some power energy, You both are low power. So here.  
Itassis: Prince Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna.  
Luna: Itassis.  
Itassis: It's been a while and we are so glad you're alive. Godzilla Junior Prince of the Monsters you will have your old power return Rage of the Kaiju. Luna Princess of the Night, even you're evil Nightmare Moon is strong, but with your combine power you will posses the Eternal Night in your normal form and you will be stronger. Now good luck and return to Le-Metru.  
Knack: Alright. Let's go.

They see Kronosaur is back and he's mad again! They need to hurry run and Kronosaur unleashed his ice lava attack! Junior hurry transform his Kaiju Rage and attack the titan combiner and he fell to the dark pit! They hurry get out that fortress, Junior and Luna see outside is a huge empire and they also see a huge breach portal is being repair.

Junior: What happen? Is that a breach portal? It's huge.  
Knack: I'll explain, we need to get out of here. Follow me!

They hurry run out and made out over the mountains of Mordor. They need to go further out, they needed to rest, Junior Godzilla see Mordor a few miles away. Both Junior and Luna struggle to be free of their restrain, Knack explain everything what happen.

Knack: ... And that's how it happen.  
Junior: You mean we've been gone for 3 months, Antie and Blue are gone, Zak has gotten more stronger, and Minilla and Kong lost their Super Kaiju power?  
Luna: My, God. How can we stop him?  
Knack: There may be hope, your the last Super Kaiju we got.  
Junior: Me? If Minilla or Kong couldn't beat Zak. How can I?  
Knack: You got that Super Kaiju Rage and it may be strong enough to beat Zak with Luna's combine power.  
Luna: He may be right. But what is this? Why are we bounded?  
Knack: Hmm, I guess he's trying to restrain you two for one thing to obey his command.  
Junior: Like hell he will. I'll make sure he pay for all he's done.  
Knack: Alright, we need to get back to Le-Metru until morning. For right now you two kids need to rest.  
Junior: Luna.  
Luna: Yes, Goji?  
Junior: I can sense Zak's new power is growing, he's stronger than any of us. I don't know I can beat him.  
Luna: I was stronger since I held his Dark Crystal you beat me, you turn Super Kaiju Rage for the first time you even beat Kai, and you gotten so angry you also beat the crap out of Destoroyah, you even beat Krona.  
Junior: You're right, Luna. Let's gets some rest. Good night, Luna.  
Luna: You too, Goji.  
Kack: Heh.

Knack see they both rest together. He needed to stay up to make sure they weren't follow. The next day, Knack wake them up and they need to move. As they travel back to Le-Metru, they see a battlefield going on!

Knack: Oh, no. We need to help them now!  
Junior: I'll go this way--  
Luna: GOJI! That shackle is pulling me!  
Junior: Sorry.  
Luna: It's okay. We need to do this together.  
Knack: You two go to the front wall and help the others, I'll tell you're brother that your here.  
Junior: Right!

They both hurry run in the wall and help the soldiers to hold off the orcs and Dark Kaijus. They hurry help fire at them and throw their ladders down. Junior still fighting and he see someone jumped in the sky, he see it's his older brother Godzilla!

Junior: MINILLA!  
Godzilla: Huh? Goji? Is that you?  
Junior: MINILLA!  
Godzilla: I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad you're safe, and Luna too. Knack just inform me that you two are here. And-- What is that?  
Junior: We both got these shackles around our neck. We can't get them off.  
Godzilla: That looks like-- HUH?  
Luna: Look! The orcs are retreating! Why? Did we won?  
Godzilla: No. Something is not right. Huh?

They see what came out the fire, they see it's Kronosaur! He's really, really angry! He started to destroy the wall, he enter Le-Metru city!

Godzilla: Damnit! Junior, Luna, you two need to stop Kronosaur. He may look new, but he has a weakness. His head is the weak point. All you need to do is fire at his head. I'll buy you two some time to get up there to shoot him.  
Junior: We'll do, Minilla!  
Godzilla: Remember. You two need to stop Kronosaur before it is too late.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8sh_VPTnSw&t=1s

They both need to hurry run up to the tower, they see Godzilla, Knack, Kong, and Rexy are trying to fight Kronosaur! Kronosaur kicked, Rexy, Knack hurry help and got hit by Kronosaur ice lava attack! Godzilla and Kong hurry punch Kronosaur huge arm, even they can't turn Super Kaiju their useless. Kronosaur just punch Godzilla and Kong by 4 buildings and smash in a huge building. Junior and Luna gasped in horror! Kronosaur see them! They need to hurry fire at his head. They hurry dodged Kronosaur ice lava breath and smashing, they also see Kronosaur mouth open wide and turn into a huge vortex suction! They see that's the weak point, they fire his mouth, he's burning up, he cough and cough, Junior Godzilla unleashed his Super Kaiju Rage and charge at Kronosaur chest and made a huge hole. He killed the Titan combiner and fell to his death. Victory is won.

Godzilla: You two did good.  
Kong: Goji, Luna, it's good to have you two back.  
Luna: We heard everything with Knack. Zak really is more powerful. How can we beat him?  
Kong: There's still hope left.  
Godzilla: Anyway, before I was interrupted, I was going to say about the chain within Goji and Luna. This chain is dark magic made by Zak. He believe you two are strong and hopefully he think he might have some use of you two to become his apprentice.  
Junior: Like hell he will.

At night...

Kong: We've won this victory, Godzilla. Perhaps we need to evacuate all the citizens as soon as possible.  
Godzilla: I agreed, old friend. But we don't know when they'll fix the portal in time.

They see a huge dark magical appeared in front of them. They see it's Zak!

Zak: Citizens of Le-Metru. Congratulation. You shall all witness the end of Metru Nui. My Dark Kaiju army is destroying everything across the world. Soon you're city is next. How long can you fools last? (EVIL LAUGH)

Junior growl angrily, Luna is terrified of Zak's new form, Godzilla and Kong see this is bad. They see all around the world, the Dark Kaijus are destroying the city! 

Zak: My portal is almost complete, it will take some time until it's fully operational, I shall lay waste to all other realms starting this planet called Earthrealm.  
Godzilla: No.  
Zak: Good luck. Come fine me at Mordor, if you can.  
Kong: This clearly a trap, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: It may be a trap and we have to destroy that portal. Innocents lives are in danger. We need to go to Mordor and stopped him at all costs. Predator Wolf, you need to get everyone evacuated immediately.  
Predator Wolf: Right. Good luck.  
Godzilla: Rexy, Knack, Jörmungandr, help the innocents to their space ships.  
Rexy: Understood. What about you guys?  
Godzilla: We're going to stop Zak and destroy the portal.

And so, Godzilla, Kong, Godzilla Junior, and Luna must go to Mordor and be prepare for Zak. Junior feel a bit worry.

Godzilla: What's wrong, Goji?  
Junior: I feel a bit worry. How can we stop him? He has taken you and Kong's power. How?  
Godzilla: You and Luna have an incredible power flowing inside of you. I know you can do it. But first we need to destroy the portal, second get the Soul Stone, and third stop Zak.  
Junior: I just don't want you to get hurt, Minilla.  
Godzilla: Hey, I survive worst. But I'm more worry about you the most. I made a promise to our father I would protect you and that's what I'm going to do, Goji.  
Kong: Guys. We need to sneak quietly to the other side of the gate.

They climbed up to the mountains and see the army is ready, the portal needs more time to repair, Ultron Sigma is working on it. They also see Zak's new empire.

Luna: Look at that.  
Godzilla: I know. Here's the plan. You two will find the other Infinity Stones, while Kong and I destroy the portal.  
Junior: Right!  
Godzilla: Now let's go.

Junior hurry grabbed Luna hoofs.

Luna: Goji?! What are you doing?  
Junior: We should help Minilla and Kong destroy the portal.  
Luna: You sure? They said they got this.  
Junior: I know. But he's still weak. I've got to help my brother.  
Luna: Alright. It's because we're chained and I'll help you.

Godzilla and Kong see Ultron Sigma is trying to repair the controls. They hurry jumped in and see Junior and Luna attack some of the guards!

Godzilla: GOJI?! What are you doing?  
Junior: Helping you!  
Ultron Sigma: You organics will suffer for what you did to us! You will kneel to your God!  
Luna: I've met other Gods, Ultron Sigma. Your not even my top ten.  
Junior: Let's show this asshole our combine power!

Both Junior and Luna attack Ultron Sigma, they fight him faster and faster, Godzilla and Kong see their attacks are fast! They gave a big punch at Ultron Sigma, he attack at them. Both Godzilla and Kong jumped up and attack Ultron Sigma. They keep punching him and they gave him a big punch, he fell into the unfinished portal--

Ultron Sigma: AARRRGHHH!!!!!

They all see Ultron Sigma got hit by the unfinished portal, it's killing them, Ultron Sigma vanish in the portal for good. But the portal is broken, damage, sabotage.

Godzilla: He's gone.  
Kong: But the Reality and Space Stones are gone as well.  
Godzilla: What were you two doing?  
Junior: We had to help you. Your not even Super Kaiju anymore.  
Godzilla: Yes. But this is too dangerous.  
Junior: I can't be your little brother forever!  
Godzilla: I lost you once and I'm not going to loose you again!  
Junior: Metru Nui need all of us! Why can't you see that?! We lost all friends! And you know you need me to help.

Godzilla pause that moment and realize that Godzilla Junior is right. So he accept his little brother.

Godzilla: You're right. I'm sorry, Goji.  
Junior: It's alright. But we need to find the Soul Stone and Zak.  
Godzilla: Gotcha!

Now they have to stop the Dark Kaiju army from coming out their own realm.

Godzilla: The portal is still damage and we need to move. We need to find the Soul Stone so we split up.  
Junior: I hope We find you again.  
Godzilla: We'll meet you back here when your done. We'll destroy the portal before it's repair. Good luck.

They go their separates ways to find the Soul Stone in Mordor. Junior and Luna see Zak's fortress, they believe it's inside there. They both went in, they see it's so dark and the door slam from behind!

Junior: Luna, are you okay?  
Luna: I don't know. I'm scared. He's more powerful than I ever imagine. I don't--  
Junior: Don't worry. We'll do this together.

Elsewhere

Itassis: It appears they both are afraid, Godzilla Earth.  
Godzilla Earth: Hmm, indeed. I just hope they have a chance to beat Zak. I fear he's even more powerful than them. This may be a mistake for poor Godzilla Junior and Luna. Oh, dear.

They both enter this big door, they see Zak's second form is sitting on his throne.

Zak: At long last. You two have arrive.  
Junior: Zak!  
Zak: I should thank you're older brother for freeing my true form. Heh, heh, heh.  
Junior: He made a mistake and I'm going to fix that.  
Zak: Do you think so? I must say, it is good to see you and my apprentice again.  
Junior: Good to see us again? You trapped us and why free us?  
Luna: And shackle us?  
Zak: I believe I may have some great use of you two to serve me. You're powers is growing incredible. I could use your power to destroy all my enemies.  
Junior: No! You murder our friends and we will not let some many innocents died by your evil of hate.  
Zak: Nightmare Moon. I ask you again. Do you wish to serve me again?  
Luna/Nightmare Moon: I was going to make you pay for what you did to my sister and you stopped me. Now I will not make the same mistake again. Now let's beat the crap out of this asshole.  
Zak: Hah! I thought I give you another chance to serve me. But you two shall witness the end of Metru Nui! Prepare to die!

Zak power up, Junior and Nightmare Moon are still chain and are ready to fight the Shadow of Morgoth! The young couples charge at the evil old one. Zak roar and gave them his ultimate attack, Junior and Nightmare Moon struggle so hard and try to unleashed their full power again. Elsewhere, Godzilla hear something big, he turn around and see Junior and Nightmare Moon are fighting Zak. He's shock! He and Kong need to hurry back. Far out at Le-Metru, Knack, Rexy, and Jörmungandr help get all the innocents to their escape ships. They felt a big shake in the ground, they turn around and see it came from Mordor. They need to help too. Nightmare Moon and Godzilla Junior are beaten and struggle their neck is still holding them close.

Nightmare Moon: Rrr... he's too strong and this chain is holding me back!  
Junior: Damnit! I wish there was another way-- WAIT. Godzilla Earth tell us focus and let go our anger. We could focus our wrath and use it to beat Zak.  
Nightmare Moon: Yes, indeed!  
Junior: Let's show him our true combine power.

They both transform their full power, they blast at Zak. He see their combine power, he got hit by their massive attack! He's still standing, their both are shock. Zak is about to show them his true power attack. He blast them and they got hit!

Zak: You two were always weak and pathetic. You may have help your brother stopped Ultron Sigma. But this is just the beginning. I have already sent my army to come forth here.  
Godzilla: GOJI!  
Zak: What? You!  
Godzilla: Get away from my brother!  
Kong: Luna! Goji!  
Junior: We're fine.  
Zak: You fools don't stand a chance. I shall destroy Metru Nui until it is nothing but ashes!

He than blast Godzilla Junior and Nightmare Moon! They see they both got hurt! Godzilla thought Godzilla Junior is the last Super Kaiju can stop him, he made a terrible mistake again... Junior didn't even give up, so did Luna as well. Both burning red and blue energy. They charge at Zak again!

Godzilla: Goji, no! Forget it, it's useless to fight him!  
Junior: You need to go and find the Soul Stone, Minilla! Me and Luna will hold him off!  
Godzilla: Goji... no.  
Kong: He's right. We need to go now.

The both need to hold him off and Godzilla and Kong need to go now, they see the others came!

Godzilla: Knack? Guys? You're back?  
Knack: We got all the innocents evacuated.  
Rexy: Where's Goji and Princess Luna?  
Kong: Their holding Zak off while they can. Godzilla-- Godzilla? What are you doing?  
Godzilla: I need to go back and help him.  
Kong: We need to find the Stones first, then we'll come back for him I promise.

As they went in the fortress, they see inside a chamber they found the Infinity Stones. They looked in and see the Soul, Time, Power, and Mind Stones are shattered. They're shock!

Godzilla: Oh, no!  
Kong: It's impossible... the Stones are too powerful to be destroyed!  
Jörmungandr: Looks like it is possible. Zak is more powerful and he must have destroy them. This is bad.  
Knack: Than we lost our chance to bring all we lost back?  
Godzilla: I fail them...  
Kong: Okay. We need to help Goji now.

They hurry head back, they see Godzilla Junior and Luna are trying so hard.

Junior: Minilla? Where's the Stones?  
Godzilla: It's gone! They've been destroyed!  
Junior: What?  
Luna: Oh, no.  
Zak: (EVIL LAUGH) You fools. There's no going back to save your friends. I believe it is time for me to destroy Metru Nui for GOOD!

They see Zak is ready to unleashed a fully energy ball to destroy Metru Nui. Godzilla Earth and Itassis see it in the globe ball.

Godzilla Earth: This isn't good. Itassis. You need to hurry get down there now.  
Itassis: Yes.

Godzilla: Oh, no... That power is too big. It's not meant for us, it's big enough to destroy Metru Nui.

They see it's getting bigger and bigger!

Godzilla: No, Zak, why? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! THERE WILL BE NOTHING! NOTHING! PLEASE, ZAK, STOP!  
Zak: Goodbye, Monster Force! (EVIL LAUGH)  
Junior: Minilla. You need to go.  
Godzilla: What?! No!  
Junior: Luna and I got this.  
Godzilla: Goji I--  
Junior: You promise to take care of me. Now it's time for you to take care yourself. Goodbye, Minilla. Luna, with me!  
Luna: Right!  
Godzilla: Goji, no!  
Kong: Hurry, we need to help the others! We'll come back for them!

Godzilla and Kong hurry grabbed Knack, Rext and Jörmy.

Godzilla: Got them!  
Kong: Hurry! Use your Instant Transmission!  
Godzilla: I'm trying, but his energy ball is blocking my senses!  
Kong: What?  
Godzilla: Oh, crap!

Junior and Luna punch Zak harder, they keep punching his chest, made him hurt. He tried to attack, but they both punch his forehead! He lost his conscious to restrain them. Both Junior and Luna see the shackle that holds them are free! Their finally free!

Luna: We're free! But that energy is about to hit Metru Nui!  
Zak: HAH! YOU FOOLS HAVE LOST!  
Junior: SHUT THE FUCK UP, ZAK!

He punch Zak and he got hit by his own attack!

Luna: You did it!  
Junior: Luna, go! You need leave.  
Luna: What about you?  
Junior: I'm the last Super Kaiju and I have to stop that energy. Go!  
Luna: No. I'm staying with you, Goji.

Junior see Luna decided to stay with her lover with him. They both will do it together.

Luna: I love you, Goji.  
Junior: And I love you too, Luna.

They both tried so hard, they both have been vaporize to oblivion! Godzilla is still trying to focus, he than see Itassis and she hurry teleport them back to Morklon. Zak's energy ball have destroy Metru Nui! The entire island has exploded!

Godzilla Earth: YES! You guys are alive!  
Godzilla: Goji... Luna... I'm sorry... I let you all down.  
Rexy: What happen? Oh, we died. Did we?  
Kong: What happen, Godzilla? What about Goji and Luna?  
Godzilla: I can no longer sense their energy. Their gone.  
Kong: WHAT?! God damn it! We should have gone back and save them!  
Itassis: Kong. I'm sorry. It was too late.  
Kong: I can't believe that asshole destroy Metru Nui.

What's this? Godzilla Junior and Luna have sacrifice themselves but failed to save Metru Nui. Can Godzilla and his remaining Monster Force stop Zak? Find out on the epic concluded episode of Monster Force!

To be concluded...


	15. Endgame Part 2

After the rest of the remaining Monster Force made it out of Metru Nui. They see in the magic globe it's gone!

Itassis: It's gone.  
Godzilla Earth: Yes. I'm afraid Metru Nui is gone.  
Godzilla: But what about Goji and Luna?  
Godzilla Earth: Hmm? Hmm... Their gone. I can no longer sense their energy.  
Kong: Their all gone, we can't use the Infinity Stones, their destroyed along with Metru Nui.  
Itassis: Look! Mordor is still standing!  
Godzilla Earth: He must've shielded his empire.  
Godzilla: Look! The portal is almost fix. And looks like he got his target!  
Godzilla Earth: Oh, dear. I believe he's heading your home planet Earth.  
Godzilla: Huh?  
Kong: What do you mean our home planet?  
Godzilla Earth: You two don't remember? Oh, dear. Centuries ago, after the Dark Kaijus invade your home island, you were escorted to Metru Nui there for one purpose, they would never find the remaining Kaijus. They open a portal and you made it through, you didn't even see it coming through. Many kaijus tried to enter through Metru Nui but so many didn't. Even they hurry destroyed the portal and that lead you two here.  
Godzilla: Than Earth is now home planet?  
Godzilla Earth: Now it is called Planet Earthrealm, because it many humans, cybertronians, aliens, and many more into their world. If Zak invades Earthrealm trillions of lives will be lost. Unless you two stop him and his army.  
Godzilla: We'll have to go back to Mordor and challenge him.  
Itassis: Unfortunately, you two need to recharge your energy first.  
Godzilla: Huh? Oh, okay.

Godzilla and Kong need to gain energy power, but Godzilla is so sad.

Kong: Bro, you okay?  
Godzilla: I failed, I failed to save my little brother. I sworn father I would--  
Kong: Hey, don't worry. We'll find a way to save them I know it's possible, but we're going to make Zak pay.  
Godzilla: Thanks, Kong. Now we got to save all those lives in Metru Nui. I've been thinking.  
Kong: On what?  
Godzilla: We should go to Earthrealm and start protecting the innocents.  
Kong: We could, but putting more innocents in danger.  
Godzilla: We have to try. Even we most Metru Nui and we can't loose this one.  
Kong: I agreed on you but more innocents will die if we get involved  
Godzilla: I know, even Earthrealm IS our home.  
Kong: Yeah, that's true.

They both are fully charge and need to be ready.

Godzilla Earth: You boys know what to do. You must destroy the portal and stop Zak at all costs.  
Godzilla: I understand.  
Kong: Knack, Rexy, Jörmi, you three need to stay here.  
Jörmungandr: You sure?  
Kong: We don't want you guys to get hurt or involved again.  
Knack: Oh, I see--  
Rexy: Oh, I see. You want us to be safe and miss all the fun. Oh, well, go kick some ass, you Titans. And good luck.  
Godzilla: We'll do, Rexy!

Godzilla use his Instant Transmission and they both beamed to Mordor. They see thousands of orcs are rebuilding the portal.

Kong: There's too many of them.  
Godzilla: I know. Look! It's him! Zak!

They hide and see Zak is walking to see the damage of the portal.

Zak: How much longer?  
Orc: My lord, it will take 3 hours to repair it. Without Ultron Sigma we need more time unless the portal is active to walk through for you, my lord.  
Zak: Hmm, Good. Make it fast. Soon this planet will be mine to rule.  
Godzilla: Not if we stop you!  
Zak: Huh? Oh, your still alive? I thought I killed you all. I believe I killed only that treacherous Nightmare Moon and your pathetic little brother Godzilla Junior.  
Godzilla: God damn you!  
Kong: Alright, we need to stop him and destroy the portal.  
Godzilla: Right.  
Zak: You so called original Titans cannot stop me, you no longer possess the power of the Super Kaiju. Your nothing but weaklings.  
Godzilla: Not just weaklings.  
Kong: We're Titans, we do have our pride.  
Godzilla: Let's do this, bro.

They both charge at him, Zak fight them again! They keep punching and kicking him, Zak dodged and block their attacks!

Godzilla: I can't even get one punch at him.  
Kong: We have to try harder.  
Godzilla: Wait. We need to focus, not by rage, by balance and will. We need to focus.  
Kong: Huh? Oh, right.

They both focus and unleashed their energy will and they let go their anger and become light. Zak see their changing. He's about to dodged, but Godzilla punch his face hard and Kong punch Zak's chest hard too. They did it!

Zak: Huh, impressive. But not for long.  
Godzilla: I think we unblock our Inner Will power.  
Kong: Huh, maybe this too is stronger than a Super Kaiju. Now let's beat this asshole.

They both fighting him too quick, he can't block their attacks. Godzilla and Kong are about to make their full power attack.

Kong: LIGHTNING FIST!  
Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!  
Zak: WHAT?!

They both blast him and he's not down yet.

Zak: Impossible! You two were drained. How do you two have so much power?!  
Godzilla: We're Titans, Ancient Titans. We sworn to protect the innocents from evil like you.  
Kong: Now your time is up, demon.

They have to attack him, and Zak go full power, they brawl and keep fighting. They're doing it! Elsewhere...

Itassis: Amazing! They unlock their Inner Will power.  
Godzilla Earth: Inner Will? Interesting. I just hope it's enough to beat Zak.  
Rexy: Godzilla, Kong, we're counting on you.

They both keep fighting him and almost beat him down. Godzilla punch his face, Kong punch his chest and Zak is almost beaten.

Zak: NO! IMPOSSIBLE! This is my true and powerful form! How can I be beaten by these beasts? Your great grandfather Gojira could not defeat me! How could you?  
Godzilla: I unleashed my Inner Will and I will use it to destroy you for good. Ready, bro?  
Kong: As I ever be.  
Zak: If I am defeated my army will destroy Earthrealm and they will not stop with or without me.  
Godzilla: We'll stop them.  
Kong: We always do. LIGHTNING FIST!  
Godzilla ATOMIC BLAST!

They both blast him directly to the portal and it cause a malfunction! The portal is becoming unstable again.

Zak: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

The portal is opening berserk and it's pulling Zak in the portal! He fell in!

Zak: NOOOOO!!!!!!!  
Godzilla: Alright! WE DID IT! (BOOM) OH, SHIT!  
Kong: The portal... it's pulling us in!

They both need to hang on, the portal is sucking everything to the other world.

Kong: THIS ISN'T GOOD!  
Godzilla: I know. But We can't hold on, we might as well go home now.  
Kong: Your saying we should fall in?  
Godzilla: Yeah, if we don't the Dark Kaiju will destroy the planet.

They both fell in the portal and the portal exploded! Elsewhere.

Itassis: They enter back to their home planet.  
Godzilla Earth: Hmm. Now they must defend Earthrealm from the Dark Kaijus.  
Rexy: Sir. What about Zak?  
Godzilla Earth: Hmm? Hmm... I can no longer sense his energy. He just disappeared. He's either dead or not. I feared that portal didn't killed him.  
Rexy: Than we three must go there.  
Godzilla Earth: I agreed. Itassis, my dear?  
Itassis: Yes. But this is where we say goodbyes. I will beamed you three to Earthrealm.

Itassis beamed Rexy, Knack, and Jörmungandr to Earthrealm.

Godzilla Earth: Godzilla, Kong, you two are the last of the Titans you must continue your new journey.

Precursors: Sir. By Lord Zak's order we must destroy Earthrealm.  
Precursors Leader: Of course. We will complete our master. Begin the invasion!

Zak is gone, Godzilla and Kong went back to Earthrealm, the Dark Kaiju will begin the invasion. Now a new story starts for Monster Force!

...The End


	16. Story Long Ago...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Monster Force Saga. We now start a new Saga with the Crossovers G-Force. The Dark Kaijus have found their world.

Centuries ago... there was once a planet called Metru Nui. It was ruled by four Gods, Kellel, Atmahn, Dinanna, and the old one... Zak. They bring peace through the land. But one of them wanted more. Zak upsets with power. He than tried to rule Metru Nui. The Trinity stopped him by turning him into mortal. He was banish to his home forever.

He spent days walking and about to meet his end. He swore vengeance, he than was saved by the dark lord Morgoth. He believe his heart is pure hatred, He than teleport him to Mordor. Morgoth gave Zak his army to destroy them. Morgoth time is almost to an end, he wanted Zak to take his place and become the next ruler. He turn Zak into the Shadow of Morgoth.

He murder Kellel, Atmahn, and Dianna. Nothing could stop him. He than travel to the Anteverse to summon an army he now called Dark Kaijus. His army slaughter thousands. Until one day.. a group of legendary creatures called Titans and Kaijus gather to stop the Dark Kaijus and save Metru Nui.

Victory was near, Lord Zak battle against them all. He transform into his powerful second form. Nothing could stop him. But the mighty Gojira the original King of the Monster turn into the legendary Super Kaiju and bested him. Zak is forever banished to the darkrealm. Peace was finally there, but his army the Dark Kaijus still remaining...

20,000 years later... a heroic group called the Monster Force lead by Minilla/Godzilla son of Godzilla Sr. and his youngest brother Godzilla Junior, and his old closest friend Kong battle against the Dark Kaijus

Godzilla/Minilla, Godzilla Junior, and Kong have the ability to turn Super Kaijus.

Somehow Lord Zak has broken free and causing so much destruction. The Monster Force have to stop him.

Sadly... they lost a lot of good friends and the war is almost lost. George, Ralph, Lizzie, Toothless, Light Fury, even Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna are dead, Godzilla mourn the death of his little brother, he sacrifice himself to save Metru Nui from Zak's ultimate attack, but it failed and Metru Nui is gone to oblivion...

Zak and his army found a new planet to conquer, a planet called Earthrealm with all the crossover world together.

Godzilla and Kong tried to stop Zak by destroying the portal. Zak even drained their Super Kaiju power. The ultimate sacrifice they got sucked in. Godzilla and Kong made it to their original homeworld, but Zak is unknown. Without their leader the Precursors must continue to destroy Earthrealm.

In the year 2004 the first kaiju attacked Gotham City and killed millions. The Republic Clone Troopers killed the monster. Two months later, three kaijus attacked Internet City. Optimus Prime former leader of the Autobots assemble a group called G-Force. The crossovers must join together to stop them at all costs.

They also build a new tech they call them Jaegers. Two pilots to control a giant robot, they also evolved make one pilot to control the Drone Jaegers. They will protec their homeworld from the evil kaijus. To fight monsters they create monsters.

Optimus Prime read stories of the original Titans and Kaijus once ruled Earthrealm for millions years ago. Where are the Titans now? No one knows. But they need they're help. But they will continue to fight against the kaijus.

Where are Godzilla and Kong now? There are out there somewhere. But this story starts the crossovers G-Force.

This is a story called Monster Force!


	17. Breach Wars

Jim: Hi, um, my name is Jim Lake Junior. I'm the Trollhunter. But I should start the beginning. When I was a kid, there was attack in my home Arcadia. My mom hurry grabbed me and run out the door. I could see a terrifying monster destroying my home. We both fell, I lost my mom that day... The kaiju see me and it was about to kill me. But something just save me, the monster got hit by a jaeger and G-Force. The Drone jaegers saved my life that day, G-Force arrive the scene. Optimus Prime found me and took me in. I may have lost my mother, my home, but I did not loose Hope so I join G-Force. 6 years later, I now pilot the jaeger Gipsy Danger with my best friends Toby Domzalski. We're gonna kick some kaijus butt.

Year is 2016... Toby wake up in bed and hurry tell Jim to get up!

Toby: Jim! Wake up, wake up! We got a kaiju rising! A kaiju codename Knifehead!  
Jim: (yawn) What time is it?  
Toby: Two.  
Jim: A.M.?  
Toby: Come on, we gotta get some kaiju ass!  
Jim: Okay, but we need to suit up first.

They both get ready to put on they're drift suit and are ready to pilot Gipsy Danger.

Optimus Prime: Jim, Toby, are you ready?  
Jim: Yes, sir.  
Blinky: Good to hear your voice again, Master Jim!  
Jim: You too, Blinky.  
Blinky: Now stand by to the drift.

They both need to focus and they pass the drift to control Gipsy Danger.

Toby: Gipsy Danger online!  
Optimus Prime: Good. Now your mission is to stop Knifehead from reaching Gotham City.  
Jim: Sir, we detecta small boat--  
Optimus Prime: They'll be safe. You must save millions lives.  
Jim: Yes, sir. You thinking what I'm thinking?  
Toby: I'm in your head, Jimbo. Let's kick that kaiju ass.

They both walk to the storm. A fishing boat sail through the storm, the kaiju Knifehead appeared! But Gipsy save the boat and battle the monster! Knifehead attack, but Gipsy fire it's Plasma Blast and killed the monster.

Toby: WHOO-YEAH!  
Jim: Way a go, Tobes!  
Optimus Prime: Gipsy Danger, report!  
Toby: Mission complete, sir.  
Optimus Prime: You disobey a direct order.  
Toby: We just save those fishermen.  
Optimus Prime: Return to your pose.  
Jim: Yes, sir.  
Blinky: Optimus! I got kaiju reading! That thing is still alive.  
Optimus Prime: Gipsy! That kaiju is still alive! Grab the boat and get out of there. Do you hear me? Grab the boat and get out of there, now!

The kaiju Knifehead came back and attack Gipsy!

Toby: Hurry! Plasma Cannon!  
Jim: I'm on it!

Knifehead block Gipsy attack and ripped off Gipsy left arm! Jim scream in pain! Knifehead is biting Gipsy head!

Toby: It's biting the haul! Jim, you need to-- AHHHH!!!  
Jim: NOOO!!!

Jim just watch his best friend Toby is gone! The kaiju just pulled him out! Jim has tears in his eyes, he lost his best friend and he's in pain. He roar angry to focus the drift and use his right hand to fire the Plasma Cannon at Knifehead, they both gone to oblivion!

Blinky: Oh, no. I cannot read both Gipsy and the monster, sir.  
Optimus Prime: No...

The next morning... a father and his son searching of metal items and they see Gipsy Danger is badly damage and crash at the beach of Gotham. Jim survive the battle and fell unconscious... They hurry get him to a hospital!

Four years later, so many jaegers have been destroyed by the kaiju threat. Optimus Prime, Blinky, and Captain Rex gather the council meeting.

Optimus Prime: Councils. I seek an audience, we lost some many brave pilots and drone jaegers. Our enemy the kaijus are growing stronger every day.  
Council 1: We understand. But what hope do we have?  
Optimus Prime: I've been studying old books and discover there is a way to end this war.  
Council 2: What way?  
Optimus Prime: We believe we can bring the ancient forgotten super species called the Titans.  
Council 1: Are you mad, Optimus Prime? Bringing more monster to us? These so-called Titans are nothing but myths. If you bring those things here they might kill us all.  
Optimus Prime: There are others are benevolent.  
Council 1: We don't know that. The best we can do is send you hundreds of drone jaegers.  
Council 3: This is all we have left to do, Optimus.  
Blinky: So that's it? Do you think we can do this without the Titans?  
Captain Rex: Do not worry, sir. It just take some time. We'll figure out how to stop them.  
Optimus Prime: (sigh) Of course, old friend. We need the new recruits and I'm heading back to Arcadia to get an old friend back.  
Blinky: You sure?  
Optimus Prime: I have to. We need his help.

Optimus Prime fly to Arcaida and he search for Jim Lake Junior. He than found him, but his appearance is different. Jim has turn into a troll hybrid, he's change.

Optimus Prime: Jim, is that you?  
Jim: It's me, Optimus. It's just good to see you again.  
Optimus Prime: What happen to you?  
Jim: It's a long story.

2 hours later...

Jim: ... and that's how me and Claire beat Morgana and Gunmar.  
Optimus Prime: You did well during the Eternal Night battle. But we need your help.  
Jim: I thought you have hundreds of jaegers to back you up. Why you need my help?  
Optimus Prime: Your one of the best fighters we have. We may get you a new pilot.  
Jim: I can't. I'm still connected to my best friend after he died. I just can't.  
Optimus Prime: The world is almost coming to a end. We need you. How many more innocent lives will die?  
Jim: (sigh) Fine. But... I think I know someone who can help us to.  
Optimus Prime: Let me guess, the young witch Ms. Nuñez?  
Jim: Yes. But I bet she'll like it. I need to go get her.

He went upstairs to see Claire. Her appearance has also change. Her dye hair is now white colored streak. She also suffer nightmares of that evil witch Moragan who possess her

Jim: Claire, are you alright?  
Claire: I don't know. I feel alright, but I can somehow hear her thoughts in mind.  
Jim: It's okay. She's gone and she won't harm you again.  
Claire: (sniff) Thank you, Jim. But why did you come here for?  
Jim: Optimus is here and he needs our help.  
Claire: "Our help"?  
Jim: I may need you to help pilot the jaeger.  
Claire: You sure? After what happen to Toby and--  
Jim: The world is coming to an end he said. We need to do this or innocent lives will die.  
Claire: Alright. I'm with you Jim.

Jim: Optimus, sir. We'll join with you.  
Optimus Prime: Understood.

As they are ready to leave. Somewhere above the sky, Morgana is still alive. She and her master watches them leave.

Morgana: My plan of the Eternal Night was a disappointment, Supreme Leader Z.  
Supreme Leader Z: Gunmar was blinded by rage. How could two little brats bested you and Gunmar. Yet your plan fail.  
Morgana: But the Trollhunter still live, my lord.  
Supreme Leader Z: No matter. Neither will G-Force can withstand the Dark Kaijus onslaught. Soon this planet will be mine to rule. We must accelerate our plans, contact the Precursors, send in three kaijus.  
Morgana: At once, my lord.

The team now fly to their base Shatterdome. They see thousands of Clone Troopers march and on patrol. They see new jaegers arrive.

Jim: Well, we're here. You okay?  
Claire: Yeah. I'm fine.  
Jim: Let's go.

Blinky: Master Jim! Fair Claire! It's so good to see you two again!  
Jim: Hah! You too, Blinky!  
Claire: Oh, Blinky!  
Blinky: It is good to see you again, Fair Claire! You two must see our new recruits!

They walked inside and see new jaegers and new pilots.

Blinky: That's Bracer Phoenix, the pilots are Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo.  
Jim: What happen to Leonardo?  
Raphael: He's gone. Those bastards killed him 2 years ago. I swear I'll make those bastards pay.  
Donatello: Don't worry, he's always a hot head.  
Raphael: I'm not!  
Michelangelo: Jim Lake Junior? The Trollhunter?! I'm a huge fan of you! You pilot Gipsy Danger and-- I'm sorry about your friend.  
Jim: Thank you. It's fine.  
Blinky: Look over there, Master Jim! Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren! Both Madalorians pilot Saber Atehena.  
Sabine: Hello, Claire.  
Claire: It's so good to see you again, Sabine!  
Sabine: How you feel?  
Claire: Fine.  
Ezra: Jim, it's good to see you.  
Jim: You too, Ezra.  
Blinky: And here comes Guardian Bravo. The pilots are Bumblebee and Windblade.  
Jim: Bumblebee!  
Bumblebee: Hey, Jim!  
Windblade: Glad you could join us, Trollhunter.  
Jim: You too.  
Blinky: And here are the scientists. That's Martin Lazzari our good scientist. And that's Richard Remy stay away from him. He's upset with all monsters annihilated.  
Martin: Hello, Mister Trollhunter and Ms. Nuñez. My name is Martin Lazzari. I'ma very good kaiju genius.  
Richard: Oh, please. These beasts must be exterminated. Including these so-called Titans.  
Blinky: The Titans cannot be killed, Richard Remy.  
Richarx: Oh, we'll see about that. Hah!  
Jim: I don't like that guy.  
Ezra: I know.  
Bumblebee: What's his problem?  
Windblade: Look, Optimus is coming.  
Captain Rex: Attention G-Force. I am Captain Rex and this here is Optimus Prime and he's going to give you a speech.  
Optimus Prime: I am Optimus Prime, former leader of the Autobots and now leader of G-Force. We spent 15 years fighting the enemy the kaijus. The Councils sent us all the jaegers we need to prepare a full assault on the breach. I know you all suffer, we all lost home, family, friends. But we stand together we are strong. We must end the war of the kaijus. We brought back Jim Lake Junior former pilot of Gipsy Danger, he now bring Claire Nuñez. These two have defeated Gunmar and Morgana two years ago. Now they'll help us.  
Michelangelo: ALRIGHT!  
Donatello: Here, here!  
Optimus Prime: Let's go.

Now they both walked with Blinky and see their new jaeger, Gipsy Avenger.

Jim: Gipsy Danger?  
Blinky: This is Gipsy Avenger. He's new.  
Jim: "He"?  
Blinky: He almost looks like you.  
Jim: Really? Very funny,  
Blinky: We just need to get you two some suit to go drift.  
Jim: Claire, you okay?  
Claire: Yeah, I'm fine.

Elsewhere...

Martin: Optimus, sir. I suggest we should drift with the kaiju brains.  
Optimus Prime: For what?  
Martin: We may learn what they are doing.  
Optimus Prime: It may be dangerous. The drift with the kaijus could destroy your mind.  
Martin: I know. But we should--  
Captain Rex: Sir. Your needed in the cafeteria.  
Optimus Prime: I must go now.  
Martin: Yes, but-- (sigh) I must know.

Optimus see all the team see Jim cook they're meal. Even he see they are becoming a family the team. He need to speak to them. But Martin need to activate the device with the kaiju brain he collected.

Martin: I hope this works. Good luck. Here we go!

He drift with the mind and see the Precursors are building an army they called Dark Kaijus. He see these Monster Force fought them centuries ago and the original Titans fought them. He see someone standing look at his empire, someone pure evil. This evil one sense someone is watching him. He turn his head and gave a smile. Martin see those evil red eyes. He pass out and Blinky hurry help him up!

Blinky: Dr. Lazzari? Dr. Lazzari! Oh no...

Back at the cafeteria...

Michelangelo: Let me get this straight. Your Romeo and she's Juliet?  
Claire: Yes.  
Jim: Yep.  
Sabine: Can you show us the line?  
Jim: I don't know. It's been a while to remember the line...  
Ezra: It's okay. Maybe next time.  
Blinky: EVERYONE! It's Martin Lazzari!  
Optimus Prime: What's wrong?  
Blinky: Martin just drift with the kaiju brain.

They're all confuse and shock. They all gather at the science room and see Martin is acting nervous.

Optimus Prime: Dr. Lazzari. What happen?  
Martin: I told you it work. It-it-it was so hard-- I-I-I  
Optimus Prime: Calm down, and start from the beginning.  
Martin: I don't think these creatures were sent here to hunt us. I think they were following orders.  
Richard: Phft. That's ridiculous.  
Martin: Is it?  
Richard: They're mindless beasts.  
Martin: Why don't you--  
Richard: It's pathetic--  
Captain Rex: SHUT THE HELL UP, RICHARD!  
Richard: Yes, sir...  
Captain Rex: Continue, Martin.  
Martin: These beings, these masters, they're called Precursors. The kaijus, they called them Dark Kaijus.  
Ezra: Dark Kaijus?  
Donatello: Shush.  
Martin: They're former leader was Zak the Shadow of Morgoth.  
Optimus Prime: Zak... What else did you learn?  
Martin: Centuries ago, the Dark Kaijus conquer this world, but the original kaijus and titans fought against them and won. But the Dark Kaijus wipe them all out. Only a few survive and a group called the Monster Force.  
Michelangelo: Monster Force? Cool name!  
Windblade: Quiet.  
Martin: Godzilla and Kong fought Zak and fell in the portal. The two mighty titans Godzilla and Kong fell in the portal and crash here somewhere in Earthrealm. We need they're help.  
Blinky: That's impossible! We don't even know where they are.  
Captain Rex: We'll have to try harder.  
Optimus Prime: We need to proceed. Jim, Claire, I want you two to drift Gipsy Avenger for testing.  
Jim: Yes, sir. Come on, Claire.

Both Jim and Claire wear they're drift suit and are ready to pilot Gispy Avenger.

Jim: Claire? You okay? You still not you?  
Claire: I'm fine. But are you still you?  
Jim: Yes, I am. We've both change. We're no longer humans. We're kinda like monsters.  
Claire: Yeah. We are like monsters. But not really monsters.  
Captain Rex: Guys? Are you ready?  
Jim: Yes. We are. Claire, it might hurt a little. Be ready.

As they both drift. Jim focus. He remember his life, but he remember the death of his best friend Toby. But he see Claire is going to far!

Jim: Claire! Don't go too far! You're--

She remember her family. Even that terrible day... Claire was 7 years old, she and her parents were at a carnival at the docks and taking some pictures. Claire see her picture, but behind her is a kaiju! The kaiju stomped and broke the bridge! Claire's parent hurry tell her to jump but she's too scared! Her father tried to reach her but they both were stomped by the kaiju! She fell in the water and see the kaiju has spotted her! She's so scared! Claire gasped and activated the Plasma Cannon! Everyone hurry stand back. Blinky, Captain Rex hurry take off the power core to shut down the jaegers. But Jim see something else in Claire's mind. She see a jaeger arrive and killed the kaiju for good. She couldn't see the fighting. Gipsy Avenger shut down and Jim hurry run to Claire, he see she has purple eyes glowing. She's not well. They hurry get her to the medic room.

Blinky: She's stable. But she suffer too much pain during being possess by Morgana.  
Jim: I hope she'll be okay.  
Blinky: She'll be okay, Master Jim. Come now, let her get some time to relax.

As they left, Claire turn around and hold something she held on too when she was a little girl. After the jaeger killed the kaiju, after she lost her parents, she fell in the water and see a purple shard crystal glowing. She picked it up and she hear voices calling to her. Now, she still hears voices calling her.

???: Claire...  
Claire: Who... are... you?

It's been five days, Claire is feeling better. Jim help her up.

Claire: Mmm... what happen? The drift!  
Jim: It's okay. You got freak out and no one is hurt. But I saw in the drift. You lost you're--  
Claire: My family (sobbing) (She hug him tight and he hold on to her.)  
Jim: Hey, it's okay. Let's go to the cafeteria, the others are worry.

As they go, the rest of the team see Claire is okay. But Raphael is not worried.

Sabine: Claire. Are you okay?  
Claire: I'm fine. Just dizzy.  
Raphael: Just dizzy? I heard that before!  
Jim: What's your problem, Raph?  
Raphael: My problem?! We can't trust her! Not since that bitch Morgana messing with her head! She might turn on us.  
Jim: She's free from Morgana spell. We saved her three years ago.  
Raphael: Heh. I still don't trust a weird girl with a white streak. She's worst that the kaijus.

Jim lost his temper and punch Raphael! The others gasped!

Jim: Apologize to Claire now.  
Raphael: You think I'm gonna apologize to her, Troll?

He tried to punch, but Jim block his attack and slam him to a pipe and broke steam!

Raphael: ARRGHH!!  
Jim: I said apologize to her now.  
Raphael: Fuck you, Trollhunter!

He punch his chest, Jim gotten so mad and grabbed Raph's arm twisting... but--

Captan Rex: HEY! What is the meaning of this?! On your feet! Both of you, now!  
Jim: I want you to apologize to her, you turtle freak!  
Raphael: You and you're girlfriend are freaks. No I take that back. You two are but monsters!

Jim pulled out his Daylight blade and Raphael hurry grabbed his twin Sai, but Jim is too quick for him!

Jim: TOO SLOW!  
Blinky: Master Jim! Please. Control yourself. Let's just take a walk.  
Captain Rex: Raphael. You need to go somewhere to cool off.  
Raphael: I--I--  
Captain Rex: Now.

Jim walked with Blinky. Windblade and Sabine help poor Claire.

Blinky: Please, Master Jim. It'll take time for Fair Claire to regain her strength.  
Jim: It's been three years. I don't think she's gone.  
Blinky: If she is, we'll be ready for her.  
Jim: Yes. But I should check on her.  
Blinky: In the meantime I should go get some food to check on the breach.

Claire sit outside to see the beautiful sun. Jim join to see how's she doing.

Jim: Enjoying the view?  
Claire: Hmm? Yes. What are you doing? The sun, you'll turn to stone!  
Jim: What?  
Claire: Just kidding. It's amazing the Trolls are no immune to daylight.  
Jim: Heh, I know, right?  
Claire: Jim. I want to drift with you again.  
Jim: You sure? After--  
Claire: I need to try. We need to stop these so-called Dark Kaijus at once, my Romeo.  
Jim: Heh, than we'll drift together, my Juliet. It's been a while since I forgotten my lines.  
Claire: You remember some. Let me hear you try.  
Jim: (ahem) If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.  
Claire: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.  
Jim: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?  
Claire: Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.  
Jim: O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.  
Claire: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.  
Jim: Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.  
Claire: Then have my lips the sin that they have took.  
Jim: Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.  
Claire: You kiss by the book. You did good!  
Jim: I did? I did!

But they both see the others just watch and hear their moment.

Michelangelo: Donnie. Tell me you recorded all that?  
Donatello: I did.  
Ezra: Don't worry, Jim. You'll get the rest of your Romeo and Juliet lines.  
Jim: Thanks, Ezra.  
Bumblebee: That was good, Jim. Uh, oh. Storm is coming!

They all need to get inside. Blinky brought donuts and coffee to himself and the others to eat. But they detect something at the breach! 

Computer Voice: Warning! Breach is detected! Triple Event!  
Blinky: By the Daylights of Avalon!

The Breach is opening, three kaijus are breaking out! One is trying to get out and the other is slow, but the third head is out and gave a tremendous roar!

Blinky: Everyone listen! The breach is open triple event, three Dark Kaijus. (That's what they originally called them) Anyway, the Dark Kaijus are Bladehead, Leatherback, and Otachi. They will arrive in Gotham City in 1 hour!  
Captain Rex: Saber Athena, Guardian Bravo, Bracer Phoenix. You will go. Gispy Avengers will not go.  
Both: What?!  
Donatello: But, sir. They need our help.  
Captain Rex: It's too dangerous. Go.  
Michelangelo: But--  
Captain Rex: That's an order.  
Michelangelo: Y-yes, sir.

The Clone Troopers help the pilots to gear up to drift the jaegers. Saber Athena, Guardian Bravo, and Bracer Phoenix are ready.

Blinky: Remember now, these Dark Kaijus are strong and there's three of them!  
Sabine: Saber Athena to Base. We got this. Those freaks don't stand a chance.  
Ezra: We're going in. Guardian Bravo assists.  
Bumblebee: Guardian Bravo to Saber Athena we're in. Bracer Phoenix you're mission is stand guard before one of them gets through us.  
Raphael: On it.  
Michelangelo: Sure will, Guardian.  
Donatello: Roger that.

Saber and Guardian walked, but something is in the water.

Windblade: Bee. I got movement!  
Bumblebee: Where? I don't see anything.

The kaiju Otachi jumped up and attack Guardian! Saber Athena join in and fight Otachi! Than another one appeared! Bladehead attack Saber Athena. Both jaegers fight the kaijus. Guardian fight Bladehead, Saber fight Otachi. Guardian grabbed Bladehead and killed it with their Elec-16 Arc Whip ripping the kaiju in half! Otachi see Bladehead is dead and start attack Guardian! Saber Athena hurry help Guardian but Otachi tail grabbed them!

Michelangelo: We need to help Guardian!  
Raphael: Aw, screw this! Captain Rex! We're going in now!

Optimus, Blinky, Martin, Jim, and Claire listen and watch as they're in danger. Otachi crush Guardian Bravo, Bumblebee and Windblade eject to safety! But Saber have to attack! Otachi spit acid on Saber and attack them! Otacho bite Saber arm, Bracer tried to make it!

EzraL Guys! Where are you?!  
Rahael: HANG ON! WE'RE COMING!

Leatherback jumped out the sea and attack Saber!

Sabine: AGH! WATER IS COMING AT THE REACTOR!  
Ezra: EJECT!

They both escape and Saber Athena is badly damage! Bracer Phoenix fight Otachi and Leatherback! Otachi is getting hurt! Leatherback use his organic EMP attack on Bracer Phoenix! The turtles scream in pain! The EMP shut down the jaeger including the city of Gotham, including the base!

Captain Rex: What the hell was that?!  
Martin: That was an EMP.  
Blinky: More like an organic EMP. Oh, no. It shut down all the Drone Jaegers!  
Optimus Prime: Can you get them all back online?  
Blinky: Possibly. But it'll take 5 hours to get them online.  
Captain Rex: There's no jaeger to stand against them.  
Jim: Not all of them. Gipsy is nuclear and can withstand a EMP attack.  
Claire: Optimus, please. Let us help you.  
Optimus Prime: Very well.

The kaijus split up. Otachi is about to attack Gotham City while Leatherback destroy Bracer Phoenix.

Michelangelo: Holy Pizza! That was something!  
Donatello: It fried our circuits. I can't get it back online!  
Raphael: Let me try something.  
Donatello: NO! DON'T DISENGAGE! 

Leatherback look at Bracer Phoenix and gave it a small punch. The attack made Raph jumped out and broke his right arm!

Michelangelo: RAPH!  
Raphael: ARGH! MY ARM!  
Donatello: Come on get up. Our ejections are offline.  
Raphael: ARGH... Let's head up.

The three turtles see Leatherback sees them! They need to do something.

Michelangelo: How's your arm, bro?  
Raphael: Ugh, just give me the flare gun. HEY, UGLY!

Leatherback look closely at them.

Raphael: EAT THIS! FUCK YOU!

The turtles shoot they're flares at the monster and it got hit in the eye. They made him angry!

Michelangelo: I think we just pissed him off!

He's about to smash them! But a bright light appeared. Gipsy Avenger arrive the battle. Leatherback now meets his challenge.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQWFXdiezkY

Jim: Alright, Claire. This is real. Focus.

Leatherback charge at Gipsy and they ripped out Leatherback's organic EMP attack!

Raphael: YEAH!  
Michelangelo: WHOO YEAH! COME NOW GIPSY! KICK HIS ASS!

Leatherback grabbed Gipsy and throw them to the city. Leatherback roar at Gipsy and charge at them!

Jim: COME ON! LET'S GO THIS TOGETHER!  
Claire: ARRGHH!!

They both roar in full power and bang Leatherback's head. He's so mad and attack Gipsy. Gipsy unleashed it's Plasma Cannon and fire the monster by ripping off his left arm and blow his guts out! Leatherback is now dead. Gipsy need to kill Otachi but...

Jim: Wait. I don't think this guy is dead. Let's check for pulse.  
Claire: Hmm, okay.

They blast his guts again and--

Jim: No pulse.

Now they turn around and see Otachi is somewhere at Gotham City. Otachi is terrorizing the city and she hear a jaeger is coming and they brought a boat with them.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjKGU0Xm43c

Gipsy Avenger use the boat to attack Otachi, she than grabbed the boat and throw it away! She hurry go hide in the city. Gipsy can;t find her, she's too fast to follow.

Jim: This thing is too fast for us. Republic Gunship, over?  
Republic Gunship: Negative. We cannot see it. Wait-- Oh, shit! LOOK OUT, GIPSY!

Otachi crash through the building and attack Gipsy Avenger. Otachi spit her acid attack, Gipsy hurry dodged it! They need to rip that off of her! But her tail caught them and they need to freeze it!

Jim: Claire! Freeze the tail!  
Claire: On it!  
Computer Voice: Liquid Nitrogon online.

Her tail is completely shattered and they ripped out her acid throat out! She's so mad, she grabbed them tight and unleashed her WINGS! She grabbed them tight and smashes through buildings. She now dragged them to the sky! Going up to the atmosphere!

Jim: (Koff) (koff) This isn't good! We're loosing oxygen fast! We need to use both Plasma Cannon at it's face!  
Claire: No! Todavía queda algo!  
Computer Voice: Sword. Online.  
Claire: Esto es para mi familia!

Gipsy sword stabbed Otachi, they now slice her in HALF! Now, they both falling back to Earthrealm!

Jim: All our systems can't withstand the heat!  
Optimus Prime: Gipsy, this is Optimus Prime! You must fire the chest blaster to slow down in crashing. It's your only chance!

Jim: Claire, with me.  
Computer Voice: Chest Blaster. Online.

They both fire it up and coming in too fast!

Jim: We're coming in too fast! We're coming in too fast! BRACE YOURSELF!

They both crash! As the team see the debris and see Gipsy Avenger survive the crash. All the team cheer they won the battle! Out further, the surviving jaeger pilots cheer too!

Now they all cheer the pilots of Gipsy Avenger have won the battle. 

Captain Rex: You two did good out there.  
Raphael: Hey, um... thanks for saving us back there.  
Ezra: May the Force be with you always.  
Bumblebee: Way a go!  
Michelangelo: You guys rule!  
Optimus Prime: Well done. But now is not the time to celebrate. The two jaegers are badly damage. But we need to strike now or else this world is finish. We need Gipsy Avenger to destroy the Breach at all costs.  
Jim: You can count on us, sir.  
Claire: Do we have something to destroy the Breach?  
Optimus Prime: We do.

The next morning. The team built a powerful atomic weapon, powerful enough to destroy the breach. They'll place it on Gipsy Avenger back.

Optimus Prime: How are the other jaegers doing, Captain Rex?  
Captain Rex: Not good. Saber, Guardian are badly damage, Bracer Phoenix is offline, won't be recharge in 5 days, and the others jaegers are fried system. It's up to Gipsy. Hey, where's Blinky and Martin?  
Optimus Prime: They need to check on one of the Dark Kaijus brain. We need to know more on what they're planning.

Back at Gotham City...

Blinky: Great Gronka Morka!  
Martin: What is it, Blinky?  
Blinky: Optimus! Optimus, do you hear me?  
Optimus Prime: What is it, Blinky?  
Blinky: I'm picking up two Dark Kaiju reading at the Breach!  
Optimus Prime: Are they moving?  
Blinky: No. They're waiting for something.  
Optimus Prime: We need to be ready.  
Martin: Blinky, I'm going to drift with the brain and you'll stand back if something goes wrong.  
Blinky: Dr. Lazzari, I will join you with the drift!  
Martin: Than let's do it, old friend!  
Blinky: Yes, let's!

Back...

Richard: Oh, this is a terrible mission. Why do we have to do this?  
Captain Rex: We need to end this war.  
Richard: Let them come to this world. Why should we care?  
Captain Rex: Innocents lives are in stake.  
Richard: Oh, please.  
Optimus Prime: Captain Rex is right, Richard Remy. We need to end this war.

Training Room...

Jim: Claire. You did good out there. We killed those kaijus.  
Claire: This is really happening. We're about to end this war. After all we dear lost.  
Jim: But we're still together you and I, Juliet.  
Claire: My Romeo.

They were about to share they're kiss again, but...

Michelangelo: Um... sorry to interrupt, we're almost ready for you two.  
Jim: Let's go.

They both geared up and are ready to deploy.

Ezra: Hey, may the Force be with you always.  
Sabine: Good luck!  
Raphael: Give them hell!  
Bumblebee: 'Till all are one!  
Windblade: The kaijus will end!  
Optimus Prime: Attention. These two are brave, they once defeated Morgana and Gunmar bravely. Now they must face these monstrous beasts at the Breach. We lost so many lives during this war, we lost home, family, and friends. When I look all of you now, we have become a new family. Now it is time we end the Kaiju War!  
All: YEAH!

Optimus walk with Jim and Claire.

Claire: Optimus. You believe we're brave enough to stop them?  
Optimus Prime: I can see you two are afraid, everyone is afraid. But the kaijus have no fear. But I can see you two are so brave enough to end this. I believe fate in you two. We're counting on you.

Elsewhere...

Martin: Blinky, are you ready?  
Blinky: Indeed I am, Dr. Lazzari.  
Martin: Now!

They drift, they see the Precursors building the Dark Kaijus stronger, there numbers keep growing, they see the Breach is opening and closing, this isn't right!

Blinky: Deya’s Grace!  
Martin: Oh, no... did you see it?  
Blinky: Yes, oh, no!  
Martin: It's not going to work! We need to warn them!

Captain Rex: Gipsy, you are ready.  
Jim: We're in.

The Republic Ships drop Gipsy Avenger to the sea, as they walk underwater.

Captain Rex: We're picking up two kaijus codename Scunner and Raiju.  
Jim: Roger that.

As they walk, something swim by them!

Claire: Huh? What was that?  
Jim: What?  
Claire: Something move pass out.  
Jim: I don't see it. Their too fast.  
Captain Rex: Careful, there's an undersea volcanos in there by the Breach.

As they walk, they see the kaijus are coming, but they stopped!

Jim: Raggh!  
Claire: Jim! Whata re you doing?  
Jim: They're stopping. Why the hell would they stop?  
Claire: I don't know. But we need to take the jump!  
Captain Rex: They're stopped. Take the leap, now!  
Martin: DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT! IT WON'T WORK!  
Optimus Prime: What--?  
Martin: Listen, blowing up the Breach won't work!  
Optimus Prime: What? Why?  
Blinky: It can only works on Kaijus. It cannot work on Jaegers. You must bypass them with the same codes.  
Jim: How the hell are we suppose to do that?  
Martin: By making them think you ARE a kaiju!  
Blinky: You need a kaiju piece with you as you enter the Breach.  
Martin: If you don't, the bomb will deflect and the mission will fail.  
Captain Rex: Alright, take the kaiju now.  
Donatello: Guys, I'm picking up another reading.  
Martin: What? A Triple Event?  
Blinky: Deya’s Grace...  
Jim: How big is it? What type of kaiju?  
Donatello: Um, Category 5.  
Optimus Prime: Gipsy, it's Category 5.  
Claire: Dios...

They see something is coming out the Breach, they see it's Slattern the biggest of all kaijus. He looked at them and gave a huge roar! Gipsy is ready to fight.

Jim: Alright, we see him. We'll find the weak points. We may go to the-- OH, SHIT!

They both see Scunner attack them, they headbutted him and are about to slice him up. Raiju appeared behind and bite off Gipsy right arm. They both scream in pain, Scunner that cripple they're left leg. They now ses Slattern use his tail to hit them! They both fell. Scunner ans Raiju pick them up, Slattern grabbed Gipsy's head and said--

Slattern: YOU WILL NOT DESTROY THE BREACH!  
Jim: What?  
Claire: Dios, mio...  
Optimus Prime: By the Allsparks.  
Blinky: That's impossible!  
Martin: He talks! They're evolving! These kaijus are learning to talk!

Jim: That's impossible! Than you know why we are here, kaiju!  
Slattern: TO DESTROY THE BREACH. BUT IT WON'T WORK. WE'LL MAKE SURE YOU CROSSOVERS WILL NOT DO THAT.  
Jim: We'll see!

They both roar in rage and attack Raiji and Scunner. Raiju charge at Gipsy, they both roar by slicing him up! Scunner tried to charge too, Gipsy unleashed their Chest Blast to burn him to oblivion! Gipsy is still badly damage.

Claire: (grunted)  
Jim: Guys. We need to drop the payload. Claire is in so much pain. We need to--

They see Slattern charge at them! They fell down in the volcano pits. They both fire their Chest Blaster at Slattern and only hurt him. He slipped and fell in the volcano pit, exploded!

Jim: ARGH! We need to move...  
Claire: I--I--  
Jim: The world is counting on us.  
Claire: Alright. I'm with you, Romeo.  
Jim: Guys, we got a kaiju piece. You better be right about this. We're getting this done.

Gipsy got the kaiju piece and are ready to enter the Breach, but Slattern is not done yet.

Slattern: YOU WILL NOT PASS. I WILL EAT YOU!  
Jim: On my mark, boosters, NOW!

They both roar as they charge at him. They fall at the Breach!

Jim: Hold on, Claire. I'm gonna burn this sonuvabitch!

Gipsy fire the Chest Blaster through Salttern chest and killed him! They now enter the Breach!

Martin: They made it!  
Captain Rex: Now they need to begin the payload.

Inside the Breach, Slattern dead corpse, Gipsy Avenger is still damage. Inside, loosing oxygen and water is leaking.

Jim: We made it. But I need to do this alone, Claire.  
Claire: Jim. If you go, I go wit you. We need to detonate the payload closer than we'll boots back up.  
Jim: Heh, right!

They went in deeper and deeper and see there are thousands of kaijus being ready or being upgraded. They're deep enough to detonate the payload.

Jim: We're deep enough. Begin detonation.  
Claire: Right. T-minus 5 minutes.

They both need to surface fast as they payload head deeper. The Precursors look up and see a powerful weapon is being dropped. The leaders look closely and see their demise. The payload exploded and killed them all, Gipsy Avenger is almost at the Breach, the explosion wave push them and the Breach powers zapped them! They both scream in pain, Jim roar more and he fainted! They made it out the surface and it's still cloudy and raining.

Claire: "pant", "pant" We made it, Jim! Jim? (gasped) Jim!

She hurry grabbed him outside and it's still raining.

Captain Rex: Claire, what's wrong? What happen to Jim?  
Claire: No, no, no, no, Jim. Wake up, please!

The team are shock to hear Jim is gone... Claire has tears in her eyes and looking at him.

Claire: I shall be much in years before I again behold my Romeo. Oh... thinkest thou we shall ever meet again? I doubt it not. And all these woes shall serve for sweet discourses in our times to come... (sobbing)  
Jim: (cough) (cough) (cough) Hey... that last line. That was mine.  
Claire: Jim!

They all hear he's alive. They cheer!

Optimus Prime: The war is finally over. Till All Are One!  
Captain Rex: Amen, Prime!  
Michelangelo: ROCK ON!  
Blinky: Well done, old friend!  
Martin: Heh, yes!

They both see Gipsy is damage badly, but the storm is gone than comes the beautiful sun. They look each others and share they're kiss again.

Captain Rex: Gipsy. Evacuates are coming, so hang on tight. Um, do you read me? Uh, guys?

They both place their foreheads together and the Republic fleets have arrive. The war is over. Elsewhere above the sky. Morgana: Those fools have destroyed the Breach! Supreme Leader Z: Heh. Morgana: What's so funny, my lord? Supreme Leader Z: Those "fools" shouldn't have destroyed the Breach. They have awaken ancient creatures that lay dormant since the Breach was active. Morgana: I do not understand. Supreme Leader Z: My Precursors use the Breach to keep hold on all the monsters on this world if they ever tried to stop us. Now it's destroyed, they awaken dangerous creatures than the Dark Kaijus. Soon these monsters will deal with them.

Epilogue... 5 months later. G-Force Subs have to make sure the Breach is destroyed completely.

Clone Trooper: Captain, it's confirmed. The Breach is destroyed.  
Captain Rex: Optimus, you reading this?  
Optimus Prime: Affirmative.  
Martin: It's been five months. Nothings gonna-- WAIT! I'm getting huge readings. It's coming right at you!

The submarine has been hit by a huge wave. The sub got hit, Captain Rex see something on the screen. He see a blue glowing monster disappeared in the rocks. 

Martin: Captain Rex, are you okay? What's that on the screen?  
Captain Rex: My God... It can't be!

To be continue...


	18. GODZILLA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the end of the Kaiju War, they encounter a ancient monster has return...

Captain Rex saw something in his own eyes, he saw a monster...

One week later...

Captain Rex: Attention. I'm glad you all gather here today. What you're about to see is an ancient forgotten super species. They see a video camera a week ago where they discover a creature swim away.  
Jim: What is it?  
Optimus Prime: A ancient kaiju, but these are called Titans.  
Ezra: Titans? I thought they went extinct.  
Optimus Prime: Many did, but a few remain. I have photos back in 1954.  
ALL: (GASPED)

They see a photo taken in 1954, a monster surface and was hit by the Atomic Bomb!

Sabine: What is that thing? It's not a Dark Kaiju, is it?  
Optimus Prime: "He." He is not a Dark Kaiju. he fought against them centuries ago. His name is Gojira, but truly his name is Godzilla.  
Donatello: Godzilla? I thought he died three billion years ago.  
Optimus Prime: No. He cannot be killed. When I was young, I was once called Orion Pax. I witness ancient creatures called the city, when he came... the monster Godzilla appeared in the sea and fight against these monstrous beasts. After the battle, I never saw him again.  
Windblade: I don't understand. If that was true this Godzilla. Why didn't he came for us during the Kaiju War?  
Optimus Prime: I do not know. I believe the Precursors imprison Godzilla. They did not want him to stop their plans.  
Raphael: We don't know that.  
Martin: On the contrary, while I was drifted with the kaiju brain. I see Godzilla fought those Dark Kaijus and being held prison.  
Blinky: Yes, it's true. I also drift with him. We saw little flashes of this Godzilla.  
Michelangelo: Where is he now?  
Captain Rex: We don't know. He may be blocking our sensors. It will be difficult to find him. This monster is not an enemy. I believe Optimus words. So, dismiss.

Two days later. Claire wake up in Jim's bed. She yawn and see Jim, the troll hybrid boy is shirtless and sitting.

Claire: (yawn) Jim, what's wrong?  
Jim: Nothing. It's just-- that monster...  
Claire: What? You know him?  
Jim: My mom told me stories about this Godzilla. Optimus believe he's good, I want to believe too.  
Claire: Than I believe you as well. You need some rest.  
Jim: Okay.

They both lay down and rest. But 2 minutes later, a alarm is on!

Computer Voice: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL HANDS IN THE BRIDGE!

They all gather around and see what's going on.

Blinky: We receive word one of the kaijus from the Breach is still alive. A kaiju called Ragnarok. He will attack Internet City in 90 minutes.

Raphael: Um, how are we going to stop this thing? All the jaegers are down.  
Martin: Luckily, we have the Drone Jaegers.  
Captain Rex: He's right. We'll give you weapon supplies. You'll about to do your old fashion way, like shooting, slicing him up. You got that?  
All: Yes, sir.

They head to Internet City and see the monster Ragnarok is terrorizing the city!

Raphael: All right, guys, this is it. We're going in!

The team need to fire at Ragnarok's head and the Drone Jaegers need to distract him. The Clone Troopers need to keep firing at him. At the Republic Fleets. Optimus and Rex see them trying to stop him and it's not working.

Captain Rex: Optimus. This isn't good. That monster isn't going down.  
Optimus Prime: By the Allsparks.  
Martin: Um, Optimus? We have another movement!  
Optimus Prime: What? What is it? Another Kaiju?  
Martin: No. This is something. The power level is huge.  
Optimus Prime: I need to see this.  
Blinky: We'll come too!

They all went outside. Optimus see something big is coming their way. It's coming from the sea! It's now heading to Internet City!

Optimus: G-Force. Listen. You need to evacuate there, now!  
Jim: Why?  
Optimus Prime: He's coming straight towards you!  
Jim: Who's he?

They look up and see the monster Ragnarok has destroyed two Drone Jaegers. The drop ship keep firing at him and something very big appeared! The Republic Drop Ship crashes, thousands of innocents crossovers scream to see the fire! They all see a gigantic foot! The team gasped, the monster Ragnarok see something. They all see the gigantic monster Godzilla has come! He gave a huge roar at Ragnarok. They both fight. They stand back and see the mighty Titan fight the evil kaiju. Godzilla use his Atomic Breath at the monster and killed him. The mighty Titan Godzilla had won victory. They all see it's true, the Titan has return. He look down and see G-Force. He than turn away and went back to the sea.

Later...

Ezra: So it IS true. The Titans have return!  
Richard: Pfht! These so-called Titans should be exterminated.  
Captain Rex: Shut up, Richard. This Titan Godzilla is one of the greatest monsters who ever live. He cannot be killed.  
Michelangelo: So, um... how are we going to find him?  
Captain Rex: That's the hard part. We don't know. He may be hiding from our senors. We'll let you know.

Cafeteria, the young kids gather.

Sabine: Man. This Godzilla is amazing. He's good.  
Ezra: He's more stronger than the Force.  
Bumblebee: You think he's friendly?  
Michelagelo: Are you kidding? HE'S AWESOME!  
Claire: He killed that kaiju.  
Jim: You think we'll see him again?  
Donatello: It's possible. But, we'll never know. It's 9:00 P.M., guys. Let's get some rest. (yawn)

They all went into their apartment rooms and rest. Jim is ready to sleep with Claire again, he see a storm is coming. Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello hear it too.

Outside of Shatterdome, it's raining hard, somewhere far at the sea, Godzilla surface and see them.

Godzilla: It's time for us to help them.

It's 11:30 P.M., the team are sleeping. But, they all hear a alarm!

Computer Voice: Attention! Attention! Intruder Alert!

Michelangelo: What's going on?  
Blinky: Something is outside of Shatterdome!  
Martin: I wonder what it could be.

They see something on the radar, they see power level is huge!

Blinky: Optimus! There's a massive power level reading.  
Optimus Prime: Hmm. Open screen.  
Blinky: What?! Optimus! Are you sure?  
Optimus Prime: It has to be him.  
Jim: "Him"?  
Optimus Prime: Godzilla.

They all gasped and are now opening the screen. They see it's so dark outside. They see a lightning and there he is. He's glowing blue lights.

Raphael: What's with the light?  
Martin: It's an intimidation display. Like a gorilla pounding his chest.  
Donatello: Consider us very intimidated.  
Ezra: I'm sensing in the Force, I don't think it's for us.  
Sabine: Than what is it?

Optimus Prime now walk closer to the window.

Bumblebee: Optimus, what are you doing?

Optimus come closer to see the monster and open the window screen. Rain and wind blow inside and the team need to be prepare if he attacks!

Richard: KILL THAT MONSTER BEFORE HE KILL US!  
Captain Rex: Shut the fuck up, Richard. Christ!

Optimus Prim: Sorry for the interruption, Oh Great One. But we ask why have you come.  
Captain Rex: Optimus. You sure he understand us?  
Godzilla: Of course I can.  
Michelangelo: DUDE! HE CAN TALK!

They all gasped to hear Godzilla just speak, just like Slattern.

Claire: How is this possible?  
Godzilla: We Titans or Kaijus understand English language ever since. Let me shrink down a size.

They all see Godzilla shrunk down to 11 feet tall. They see he's big.

Martin: How--  
Godzilla: We also have ability our sizes we can shrink big or small, this is our heights to you. Now, any questions?  
Ezra: Godzilla. What happen to you? Why didn't you appeared to help us?  
Godzilla: That, young one, is a terrible story. Long ago, 64 years ago, I once help your friend Orion Pax aka Optimus Prime. After I help him, I swam back to the sea to rest. Than the Dark Kaijus agents found me and attack me. They use some new tech to restrained me with some Precursors technology. I spent years and years trapped, knowing the horrors without my help. Than somehow I felt the Precursors technology has been destroyed and I was finally free. I surface and see the War of the Dark Kaijus is over.  
Jim: We destroyed the Breach!  
Godzilla: And I am very sorry I was not there for you.  
Optimus Prime: I understand, old friend.  
Windblade: "Old Friend"?  
Optimus Prime: It's a long story. But where are the remaining Titans?  
Godzilla: Gone. They're all dead.  
Blinky: Deya’s Grace! How can we stop these fines?  
Godzilla: We can't. I spent my life fighting and fighting, they just keep coming.  
Jim: But we destroyed them, did we?  
Godzilla: No. They are many. They'll make more.  
Claire: Diso, mio...  
Raphael: Than we need all the jagers we can get.  
Captain Rex: Huh? What? That's impossible!  
Optimus Prime: What is it?  
Captain Rex: The Breach is opening.  
Jim: What? We destroyed it.  
Godzilla: No. You didn't.  
Richard: Oh, this is his fault!  
Captain Rex: SHUT UP! We got three Dark Kaijus coming out.  
Godzilla: Perhaps I'll be assist.  
Captain Rex: Welcome to G-Force.  
Godzilla: No. Welcome to the Monster Force.  
Jim: Monster Force?  
Godzilla: Another time, kid. Right now, your city needs us.

Godzilla is ready to fight and the team are ready.

Optimus Prime: G-Force, I'll require you a new vehicle.  
Ezra: Uh, what vehicle?  
Optimus Prime: Behold the USS Argo, it is a futuristic aircraft, it's also our HQ in case something ever happen.  
Michelangelo: THIS! IS! AWESOME! COWABUNGA!  
Optimus Prime: I'm also sending you an old friend. Metroplex.

The team see something is rising on Iacon City and see a City Titan has awaken! Metroplex is online!

Metroplex: Metroplex heeds the call. Optimus Prime. What is your order?  
Optimus Prime: Metroplex, you must help assists G-Force and our new ally Godzilla to stop the Dark Kaijus.  
Metroplex: Understood.  
Donatello: Amazing!  
Jim: Now, let's move.  
All: RIGHT!

The team in the Argo flying and see Godzilla and Metroplex are walking

Captain Rex: That's odd. The Breach is closing. They sent three kaijus to Internet City. Beware, they're tough. Luckily you got two Titans with you. A Titan monster and a walking city Titan.  
Jim: What are the names?  
Donatello: Scanning. Huh? That's odd. I got Leatherback, Otachi, and Knifehead. I thought they're dead.  
Optimus Prime: They must've made clones.  
Jim: Then we'll kill them again.

The Dark Kaijus are destroying Internet City and they see G-Force have arrive! Godzilla charge at Knifehead and Leatherback. Otachi look and Metroplex punch her from behind. The Argo launch missiles and hit the kaijus. Otachi chase them and Godzilla fighting Knifehead, he grabbed Knifehead's jaws and snap, he killed him. Metroplex grabbed Leatherback's arm and ripped it off! Leatherback charge at Metroplex, he fire is missiles at Leatherback and killed him. Metroplex look up and see Otahci is chasing the Argo. 

Raphael: Guys? We need to loose it her!  
Windbalde: Weapons online! Now fire that son of a bitch!  
Jim: Fire now!

The Argo fire Otachi, she fell to the down and survive. Godzilla came up to her, he grabbed her jaws and fire his breath through her mouth by ripping her head off! They won and Internet City is saved! Metroplex and Godzilla glad they stopped them. Leatherback is still alive and about to attack Metroplex, but Godzilla unleashed his ultimate attack!

Godzilla: Look out! ATOMIC BLAST!!!!

Godzilla unleashed the Atomic Blast at Leatherback, he's gone to oblivion! They all see that power.

Ezra: Wow, you feel that power?  
Sabine: You mean look at that power.  
Claire: I feel it too. It's massive.  
Ezra: It's stronger than the Force.  
Raphael: Good thing he's on our side.

Later...

Optimus Prime: You are sure you do not wish to stay with us?  
Godzilla: No. I need to go out there, I can't stay here if they'll come for me. I need to go find my brother.  
Jim: "Brother"?  
Godzilla: It's a long story. But don't follow me, you might be in danger if you do. I'll see you all again.  
Jim: Wait. I have to ask you something. Okay, and first of all, Hi, my name is Jim Lake Junior. I'm a Trollhunter.  
Godzilla: I smell you human, but you're a troll hybrid. I'm sorry for what happen to you, kid.  
Jim: It's okay. What was that attack? That was incredible.  
Godzilla: Oh, it's the Atomic Blast attack. My father Godzilla Sr. once taught it to me when I was once called Minilla. It's the ultimate attack to destroy the enemy for good.  
Michelangelo: You're original name is Minilla? (laugh) Oh. Sorry.  
Godzilla: I wish to show you my other moves, but not now. My brother might be worry I've been gone so long.  
Blinky: Farewell, Gojira! Until we meet again!

They all see Godzilla went back to the sea.

Jim: You think we should follow him, Optimus?  
Optimus Prime: I do not know. But I might know where he's heading.  
Jim: Where?  
Optimus Prime: The Island of Skull.  
Blinky: Island of Skull? You mean (gasped) Skull Island?  
Martin: Impossible.  
Richard: You mean he's heading to that monster who made loose my LEFT EYE?!  
Captain Rex: Cool it, Remy!  
Blinky: ARRGH!  
Martin: ARRGH!  
Captain Rex: Blinky! Martin! What's wrong?

They both sense something! They sense another strong monster live in Skull Island.

Captain Rex: You all right?  
Blinky: We're fine. But we need to go to Skull Island.  
Sabine: Skull Island? I thought that's a myth.  
Martin: Not anymore it is. We must go.  
Captain Rex: All of you, we're going out. Except you, Remy. You stay.  
Richard: Excuse me?  
Captain Rex: I don't want your hot head to ruined the mission.  
Richard: Hrrn. So be it.

The team are ready to fly in the Argo. They see the storm is coming.

But far out in the sea, Godzilla swim, he stopped for a moment and need to do something important first. He need to meditate.

Now what is Godzilla doing? Meditating in the middle of the sea? Let's find out.

Godzilla is still meditating in the middle of the storm. As he close his eyes, he open them. He's in a white room, he look up and see his old friends Godzilla Earth and Itassis.

Godzilla: Godzilla Earth, Itassis, my old friends.  
Itassis: I see you're free from your imprisonment. It has been far too long.  
Godzilla: Yes. 64 years been too long. How are the others?  
Godzilla Earth: Jormy, Knack, and Rexy are still training as we speak. But there is no way they can meet you there.  
Godzilla: Can you try magically send them to here?  
Itassis: I don't know. I tried so hard.  
Godzilla Earth: I see you must find your Brothers-In-Arms Kong.  
Godzilla: I have too.  
Godzilla Earth: And yet, you have new allies, this G-Force.  
Godzilla: Yes. A group of crossovers. They've been battling against the Dark Kaijus for 16 years. They lost so many innocents lives. We must fight.  
Godzilla Earth: Oh, I wish we gotten that Soul Stone sooner and bring back your friends, my boy.  
Godzilla: It's still my fault. I should have save them sooner. I may have lost Metru Nui, but I will not loose this one.  
Godzilla Earth: Hmm, I know you will. But Zak, I cannot sense him.  
Itassis: What do you mean? Is he really dead?  
Godzilla Earth: I can't tell.  
Godzilla: Lord Zak has been defeated is he? If he is not, where is he?  
Godzilla Earth: That I do not know.  
Godzilla: This is all wrong. Why I feel like we miss something. Kong and I stopped Zak, destroyed the portal breach, we were sent here, the Precursors caught me, Kong is out there, the crossovers battle against them, and I'm free. Why?  
Itassis: They wouldn't let you help them and this Gipsy Avenger free you, you now have a chance to defeat the Dark Kaijus.  
Godzilla: Very well. Can I say hi to the others?  
Itassis: Sure.

Godzilla see his old friends!

Knack: Godzilla! It's good to see you!  
Jörmungandr: It's been a while. Actually too long.  
Godzilla: Hey, where's Rexy?  
Rexy: Here I am, Godzilla. God, You almost change. You gotten so old.  
Godzilla: You look the same.  
Knack: Hey, where's Kong?  
Godzilla: He's at Skull Island. I'm heading there now.  
Knack: Tell Kong I said hi.  
Itassis: OH, NO! WAIT! GODZILLA!  
Godzilla: What? What is it, Itassis?  
Itassis: I just found out something! The breach G-Force destroyed. They also made a mistake!  
Godzilla: What mistake?  
Itassis: With the Breach destroyed. It freed you and all the monsters that been holding prisoners.  
Godzilla: What?  
Itassis: Your home world Earthrealm holds dangerous creatures that have be slumber and hold prisoners for the Dark Kaijus. Without the Breach, the creatures from your world are free and who knows what danger they will do. But I cannot sense them now. You must not use your energy too much, if you do, they'll wake up and attack you.  
Godzilla: Than I'm counting on it.  
Rexy: Be careful, Godzilla. Please?  
Knack: Go kick those monsters ass!  
Jörmungandr: We'll somehow find a way to meet you, old friend.  
Godzilla Earth: Good luck.  
Godzilla: Thanks, guys!

Elsewhere. The team now have a fix on Godzilla location.

Martin: I got a fix. He's now moving to that storm.  
Optimus Prime: That is no storm. That is a fog.  
Michelangelo: Oh, boy. I got a bad feeling about this.

Now the team must enter that Fog.

To be continue...


	19. Skull Island

The G-Force team see Godzilla enters the Fog, they need to know what's behind that fog.

Sabine: What's behind this Fog, Optimus?  
Optimus Prime: Gather around. What we're about to enter behind that Fog is Skull Island.  
Ezra: Skull Island? I thought that's a myth.  
Blinky: Not anymore, Master Ezra Bridger. Skull Island was once ruled by the Mega Primates.  
Raphael: "Mega Primates"?  
Martin: The Mega Primates are a group of giant gorillas that bring peace to their homeland. But the War on Skull Island wages on. The last two are King Kong and Lady Kong, their the last of their kind.  
Blinky: A few years later, they gave birth to their son name Kong.  
Jim: Kong?  
Blinky: Well, Kong King of Skull Island. He's been protecting his home island for centuries.  
Donatello: Man. His parents must be proud of watching their own son doing well.  
Martin: Sadly, his parents are dead.  
Donatello: Oh.  
Martin: His parents perish against the Dark Kaijus centuries ago.  
Captain Rex: This footage was taken after Jim left home to Arcadia about four years ago.

A Drone Satellite flies to the fog and discover a beautiful island. As it fly deeper, it was destroyed by a monster, it's Kong!

Blinky: Great Merlin! It's him! The on and only Kong!  
Donatello: Wait. He's different. Wasn't he small before?  
Optimus Prime: Kong is growing. This is his height to Godzilla.  
Claire: He's almost bigger than Godzilla.  
Clone Trooper: Captain. We're about to enter now.  
Captain Rex: Everyone strap in. We're going in.

The Argo now enter the fog and they see lightnings and thunders. Some of them are scared. Claire hold on Jim tight, Ezra hold Sabine, Raph holds Mikey tight, and Optimus is very brave. They pass the fog and see the beautiful island. They see birds flying and the beautiful mountains.

Optimus Prime: G-Force. Welcome to Skull Island.  
Claire: It's beautiful. Look at that.  
Donatello: It's amazing.  
Captain Rex: All right, team. We'll stop here. All of us go, the Argo will flight on sky, Argo, you'll stay contact, understood?  
Clone Trooper: Yes, sir.  
Optimus Prime: This is where we walk.  
Jim: A beautiful sunny day.  
Blinky: Indeed, Master Jim.  
Bumblebee: Captain, where should we start?  
Captain Rex: We'll star walking by that mountain there and we can find Kong there.  
Optimus Prime: There are dangerous creatures here. We all must stick together.

The team now started walking deep in the jungle. As they walk deeper they see a herd of dinosaurs walking.

Michelangelo: DUDE! DINOSAURS!  
Raphael: Quiet, Mikey! They might be dangerous.  
Martin: Unfortunately, these are herbivore.  
Blinky: These creatures are not a threat to us. No wonder this world hide from us.  
Martin: They think we're a threat and they want to be safe from us and the Dark Kaijus.  
Jim: Than let's keep it that way. Let's go.

4 hours later... the team are so tired. They need a break.

Captain Rex: Team. We take five minutes to rest.  
Michelangelo: Finally! (yawn)  
Jim: Huh? What's this?

He see something in the mud. He see a footprint. The team see it too.

Bumblebee: By the Allsparks.  
Sabine: What is that? Is that Kong?  
Blinky: He must've have the ability to shrunk down, same like Godzilla. Godzilla is 11 feet tall, than this makes Kong as... 9 feet tall.  
Ezra: Wait. Where's Godzilla? We didn't even see him entering the island.  
Optimus Prime_ I don't know. It's strange. I-- What?

They all felt an earthquake, but that's no earthquake. They all see it's a herd of Brontosaurus.

Jim: Oh, my God...  
Sabine: Would you look at that.

Than, the Brontosaurus hear something, it's the Venatosaurus Pack! The herd hurry run on a stampede! The team need to run! A few dozens of Clone Troopers were stomped by the stampede! Jim and Raph see one of the Venatosaurus leaped up and attack the Brontosaurus! Another Venatosaurus chase Jim, it now sees Raph and about to devour him, but Jim charge up that Venatosaurus, saves Raphael life again, and it got killed! The team run to the open, Mikey see a Brontosaurus knocked the Clone Trooper to the edge of the cliff and fall to his death. Mikey hurry run the floor is collapsing! The team now escape from the stampede and see a few more Venatosaurus is gaining on them! They're trapped. They now see something very big smashes them! They all see a giant gave a huge roar and vanish to the mountains.

Raphael: What the hell was that?  
Optimus Prime: That, my friend is Kong.  
Captain Rex: Now, it's time we meet Kong,

The team must find Kong and ask for his help!

Elsewhere at the beach sea side. Godzilla surface and see the beautiful sunny sky, he smell the fresh air.

Godzilla: Ah, Skull Island, you haven't change. So this is how you been, brother? This place is amazing. God, I wish the Monster Force be here.

Godzilla need to find Kong, but someone up very high in the mountains is watching him, it's Kong.

Kong: Godzilla. My brother.

Elsewhere in the swamp. The team need to build so rafts.

Jim: Windblade? Can you fly over there?  
Windblade: I wish. But my wings are damage during the damn stampede.  
Bumblebee: I got you.  
Jim: Optimus? Captain Rex?  
Optimus Prime: We will build some rafts.  
Captain Rex: Come on, guys, we need more rope.  
Raphael: Hey, we need to stop for a second. Didn't you guys hear what Godzilla said? He said; "Don't follow me." This must be the reason we shouldn't come.  
Ezra: So? We need his help to stop the Dark Kaijus.  
Raphael: He would've come back with his so-called Monster Force. We just lost five Clone Troops. We might get in a lot worse than this.  
Jim: You're a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. I thought your master or brother made you tough.  
Raphael: DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT SPLINTER OR LEO AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!  
Donatello: Cool it, Raph!  
Mikey: Come on! Is this what Leo or Master Splinter wanted?  
Raphael: Fine. I still don't take orders from a Troll Hybrid freak.  
Jim: Rrraghh!  
Claire: Jim, stop it.  
Blinky: Master Jim. Control yourself!  
Ezra: Cool it, please?  
Optimus Prime: ENOUGH! I made a mistake. Not all of you. I thought we could find Godzilla or Kong. I wanted to know more of what happen to them. We must stick together to survive.  
Martin: Optimus is right. We came here to know what Godzilla came here. We have a chance to win and end the war.  
Jim: Yeah.  
Raphael: Pfft.  
Michelangelo: Raph!  
Raphael: Fine, Mikey. Let's do this.

The team build two rafts. They sail, Jim see something is swimming toward them. He see a Scorpio-pedes. The team see a swarm of Scorpio-pedes!

Captain Rex: GET THEM OFF, NOW!  
Sabine: Damn. They're everywhere!  
Donatello: Keep fighting!

They keep attacking them, but the Scorpio-pedes swim away. Something's not right, they're confuse. SOMETHING pushed their raft! The others look.

Raphael: What the hell was that?

SOMETHING in the water swam too fast. They all look around and see nothing. That something surface behind and about to ram that raft! The team got hit! Jim, Sabine, Blinky, Michelangelo, three Clone Troopers got hit by a Piranhadon! The sea monster roar and went back to the water. Jim fell in the water, he tried to surface but got hit in the head by a log.

Claire: Jim!  
Martin: Claire, don't--!

She swim in and hurry grabbed him. She turn and see the Piranhadon see them. She need to hurry get him up, she see a tree root. She need to hurry swim fast, she see her crystal is glowing purple. Jim wake up, hold his breath. He too see her crystal is glowing, for what? They turn and see the Piranhadon is getting closer! They both can't look, but it got hit by that crystal energy and swim away. They both look confuse and surface up. They see the team need to help the others!

Raphael: MIKEY!  
Michelangelo: HELP ME! THIS WATER IS-- BLEGH!  
Raphael: SWIM, BRO! I'LL SAVE YOU!  
Captain Rex: We need to get them out of the water now!  
Martin: Hold on, Blinky! DON'T WORRY! WE'LL COME GET YOU! YOU HEAR ME? WE'LL COME GET--

The Clone Trooper see something in the water, Blinky look up and see the Piranhadon surface up and ate the Clone Trooper!

Martin Lazzari grabbed a Oro L66 Pulse Rifle and shoot the monster! He kept shooting and the monster swim under the raft. Martin Lazzari accidentally shot the raft and they all fell. Jim and Cliare hurry swim to help Blinky. The three remaining Trollhunters see the Piranhadon is coming! Luckily, Dr. Lazzari shot the monster face and swam away! They all made it on the other side. They all panted and panted. They all see the third Clone Trooper is still walking. The Piranhadon jumped up and ate the Clone Trooper. They all stand back and watch as the sea monster dragged that Clone Trooper to the water!

Jim: Claire, thanks for saving me. And you're crystal just glow.  
Claire: I don't know how it did it. It just saved us.  
Optimus Prime: That crystal shard. Hmm... that crystal it holds great power. I believe you must be very careful with that, Ms. Nuñez.  
Captain Rex: All right, team. Let's keep moving.

The team move, they spent 4 hours walking. They need to take another break by this huge lake. The others drink some fresh water, others need to rest and figure out to go further.

Captain Rex: We could go a little higher through the temple rocks.  
Blinky: That temple palace is filled with dangerous creatures.  
Martin: Hmm. We could go through the river field.  
Optimus Prime: No. We just need to go west there.  
Michelangelo: Dude. The big brains are really working so hard to find a safe place to walk.  
Raphael: Why don't you relax for a moment. Huh? You hear that?  
Ezra: What is it?  
Optimus Prime: What? Everyone. Hide, quick!

They all hide by the rocks and see Godzilla is walking at the lake.

Sabine: It's Godzilla!  
Captain Rex: Quiet!

Godzilla: Ah, the lake. So beautiful. No wonder this island hasn't change.  
Kong: Nor have we, brother.

Jim: It's him. It's--

Godzilla: Ah, Kong. My brother.

Ezra: Brother?  
Optimus Prime: It must be a Brothers-In-Arms.

Kong: My brother, Godzilla. It's been a long time.  
Godzilla: Kong, you're fucking old. You grew a beard.  
Kong: I know. You almost change. You're spine is different. You grew fucking bigger. How long has it been?  
Godzilla: 64 years. Actually, we haven't see each others for 30 years. How you been?  
Kong: I went back to my home island and protect the land from dangerous creatures. What the hell happen to you?  
Godzilla: I was capture by the Dark Kaijus. They imprison me. I spent there for years. I'm glad they didn't find you.  
Kong: The fog protect this island from the Dark Kaijus from finding here. How are the others?  
Godzilla: Knack and the others are okay. They spent years trying to get a portal working. We don't have the technology here.  
Kong: Actually, I do.  
Godzilla: What?  
Kong: After you were missing, I spent a few years building a portal to send the others here to help us defend this world from those bastards Dark Kaijus.  
Godzilla: I wish we have the Soul Stone to bring back all we dear lost.  
Kong: Junior Godzilla, Toothless, and the others? The Stones are destroyed. But little fragments are still intact.  
Godzilla: I wished we had the Soul Stone in time. I long regret loosing the Monster Force. Godzilla Junior... my little brother. I sworn to my father I would look after him. I failed. The Dark Kaijus always keep coming. They will not stop.  
Kong: But there's still hope. With G-Force on our side. We have a chance to beat this assholes.  
Godzilla: Yes. Show me this portal you been working on.

Optimus Prime: By the Allsparks. It's true. The Monster Force died years ago. These two are the renaming left.  
Jim: "Godzilla Junior"? You mean this Godzilla had a little brother?  
Optimus Prime: It appears so. We need to follow them.  
Bumblebee: Um, guys? We got company!

They see these natives got them surrounded! They need to be ready to fight. But someone came! They see it's a teenage boy with ant's antennae.

Antie: Whoa, whoa, whoa, there. You guys are friendly, right?  
Jim: What?  
Antie: It's been 64 years, I haven't see my dad for ages. Thanks to my uncle. He been taking care of me ever since.  
Claire: I'm sorry. Did you said 64 years? You're still a young man. Who are you?  
Antie: Oh, my name is Antie. A member of the Monster Force. I'm not really human. I'm a ant, I turn into human form like this be better for you.

The natives lower their weapons down. They're friendly.

Antie: See? They're cool.  
Ezra: What's going on? Godzilla and Kong are talking about this portal he's been building.  
Antie: My father, Godzilla is going to bring our old team here to help you.  
Captain Rex: What?

The team walk through the village...

Claire: You mean to tell me your father is Godzilla?  
Antie: Not my real father, but my adoptive father. He took me in when I got almost killed by that mean scorpion. He use his radioactive energy to heal my wounds. So, um... what happen the Breach Wars? Did we won?  
Jim: Yeah, we kinda won, but they're still coming.  
Antie: Shit. Come on in.  
Optimus Prime: By the Allspark.

They all see ancient drawings of these Titans. They see drawings where the humans worship. They see other drawings where the Titans fight.

Ezra: Those drawings. What are they?  
Antie: I don't know those and I know one. That's Mothra Queen of the Monsters. Centuries ago, my father told me stories about the Titans rule in peace with the humans. That was before the Crossovers. These Titans and Earth Kaijus fought against the evil being called the Dark Kaijus.

They also see drawings of these enemies the Dark Kaijus and their leader in darkness.

Blinky: Who is that evil one?  
Antie: That is Lord Zak, the Shadow of Morgoth. Godzilla's great great grandfather Gojira became the first Super Kaiju in history.  
Ezra: "Super Kaiju"? I thought it's just a legend.  
Antie: Gojira gave all his energy to imprison Zak in the Dark Realm and lost his Super Kaiju.  
Ezra: I'm sorry to hear that.  
Antie: Anyway. How about you guys get some rest and me and the natives will get you some food you need.

They see Antie and the natives are leaving the room and they need to discuses something...

Optimus Prime: We must find Godzilla and Kong now.  
Jim: You sure? I mean, Antie might get them.  
Optimus Prime: They're talking about some portal. I need to know what it is.  
Raphael: We're with you, sir.  
Michelangelo: I got a bad feeling about this.  
Windblade: Hah. You always do.  
Claire: This is really a bad idea, guys?  
Jim: Getting there will be a bad idea.  
Blinky: Do not worry, Master Jim. We'll make sure and leave.  
Jim: Okay. Let's go.

The sun is almost down. The team walk deeper and see a huge portal device. They also see Godzilla and Kong walking near it.

Raphael: Optimus, what do we do?  
Optimus Prime: We must know what they're doing.

Godzilla: So, this is your new portal breach? You made this?  
Kong: I told you I spent a few years working and I don't have enough energy juice to give it. That energy juice is you, bro.  
Godzilla: Me? I think the reason the Precursors capture me because I hold the energy to open the portal to send in the Monster Force.  
Kong: Yeah. We may have a chance to help G-Force and win the goddamn war for good. But before we start, I got something to show you.  
Godzilla: What?  
Kong: I made contact with the Guardian Monsters Councils.

Godzilla look up in the sky and see a huge cloud, the team look too! The five guardians appeared in the sky, the guardians are Mothra, Guardian Ghidorah, Fire Rodan, Gamera, King Caesar. 

Godzilla: Guardian Monster Councils. It is an honor to meet you all.  
Guardian Monster Councils: The honor is ours, Godzilla.  
Mothra: It is so good to see you again, Minilla or should I say "Godzilla"?  
Godzilla: Mothra? I thought you died.  
Mothra: I cannot die. I always give the rebirth.  
Godzilla: Rebirth. Is my father or Kong's Parents here too?  
Mothra: I'm afraid not. I am sorry.  
Godzilla: Oh. Than you know why your all here than. We have a chance to defeat the Dark Kaijus.  
Guardian Monster Councils: We are aware of your plight, Godzilla. But we cannot.  
Kong: What?  
Optimus Prime: By the Allspark.  
Godzilla: But Zak, the Dark Kaijus... the Crossovers and the Monster Force have stopped them so many times. How--  
Guardian Monster Councils: Lord Zak may be defeated. It is not our fight against the Dark Kaijus.  
Godzilla: What?! His army invades Earthrealm!  
Guardian Monster Councils: Invasion is not itself a transgression.  
Godzilla: A distinction without a differences! Innocents lives are dying by the hands of the Dark Kaijus!  
Guardian Monster Councils: It is regrettable. How many Kaijus or Titans died during this terrible war? We cannot stop them.  
Godzilla: Please, you must--  
Guardian Monster Councils: We have spoken.  
Mothra: No. He is right. Innocents lives are dying. This is our home world. If we all give a sacrifice. I will discuss with the councils, Godzilla. Until we meet again.

They see them vanish and the sky clear sunset.

Godzilla: Perhaps there's no other way to win. The Dark Kaijus always keep coming.  
Kong: Come on, bro. Let's get this portal working and bring our old friends back.  
Godzilla: Yes. But, I believe we're not alone. Optimus? You and your G-Force team can come out now.  
Raphael: What?  
Donatello: How did you know we all be here?  
Godzilla: We Monster Force have the ability to sense power levels.  
Sabine: Wow, that's new.  
Martin: You mean like sensing power level far out and close?  
Godzilla: That you could say.  
Kong: So, this must be G-Force I heard so much about. And those two kids must be the pilot of Gipsy Avenger who destroyed the Breach and free my brother Godzilla.  
Jim: You're welcome, Kong.  
Optimus Prime: Forgive us, Titans. We wanted to know that portal.  
Kong: That portal is for the Monster Force to come here.  
Godzilla: Hey, they look all tired. Let's head back to the village.  
Kong: Okay.

The Titans send G-Force back to the villages. Antie and the natives see them disappeared and are back.

Antie: Come on, guys. I told you I be-- Dad?  
Godzilla: Antie? My son!

Antie the ant boy jumped up to his adoptive father Godzilla. Godzilla shrunk down to 12 feet and hug his adoptive son!

Godzilla: Antie, my boy. I thought you died.  
Antie: I didn't died. I was push in the breach portal.  
Godzilla: Blue! What happen to Blue?  
Antie: I lost her in the portal. I don't know where Blue is. I'm... (sobbing)  
Godzilla: Hey, HEY. Antie. It's okay. I got you.

Antie has tears in his eyes, he lost the one one he love and now she's gone. The team look sad to hear that. Kong understand. Godzilla hug his son tight and tears came down Antie eyes.

Godzilla: I miss you so much. I got a lot to tell you.

The two Titans are about to tell G-Force the story long before.

Blinky: This is wonderful, Mister Godzilla!  
Optimus Prime: Please. Tell us the stories of the Dark Kaijus.  
Michelangelo: Dude, this is going to be cool.  
Godzilla: Gather around, my friends. It is time you understand the story of the Monster Force and the Dark Kaijus. Kong and I will tell you the story.

Godzilla use his Atomic Breath to burn the campfire to show them long ago...

Godzilla: 10 billion years ago, there was a madman who is upset with power. His name is Krona. The Councils needed four warriors to stop him. The four warriors are Kellel, Atmahn, Dinanna, and the old one... Zak  
Blinky: Zak! The one Martin and I saw him!  
Martin: Calm down, Blinky. Keep going, Godzilla. What happen next?  
Godzilla: The four warriors imprison Krona. The four warriors became Gods. Together they bring peace in Metru Nui.  
Kong: But the old one Zak seek greater power. He consume hatred, that what makes him stronger. When he attack, the Trinity Kellel, Atmahn, and Dinanna the Trinity turn him mortal and cast him out by banish him forever in the Wasteland.  
Godzilla: When Zak is about to meet his end, he sworn vengeance to his enemies. But Morgoth the dark lord see he is worthy. He teleported him to Mordor to destroy his enemies.  
Kong: Morgoth gave Zak control his orcs army. Morgoth gave Zak true dark powers to destroy the Trinity.  
Godzilla: Zak murder the Trinity. After his task was complete, Morgoth wanted Zak to take his place and rule Mordor. He became the Shadow of Morgoth. He created a power of pure darkness called the Dark Crystal, it holds great power.  
Kong: He has made allied to the Precursors and call his army the Dark Kaijus. They slaughter many lives. None could stop them. Until one day...  
Godzilla: A large group of Titans and Kaijus from Earth came to Metru Nui to stop the Dark Kaijus. Victory is near, but the Shadow of Morgoth has arrive.  
Kong: Godzilla's great great grandfather Gojira King of the Monsters fought the demon. The demon Zak is too powerful, Gojira transform into the legendary Super Kaiju.  
Donatello: "Super Kaiju"? I thought that's just a legend.  
Godzilla: Not anymore, kid.  
Kong: Gojira use all his Super Kaiju strength to imprison Zak in the Darkrealm. After the battle is over, the Kaiju Councils use a spell on Zak's Dark Crystal to imprison him, they sealed the crystal deep in Ko-Metru where no on can find it. Godzilla: After the battle. In the year 260 million years ago, the Titans and Kaijus went back to here on Monster Island our home. I was the son of my father Godzilla Sr.. I first met Kong, when we were enemies and became best friends more like Borhters-In-Arms. I also have a little brother name Godzilla Junior, he is heir to the throne. Ezra: What happen next? Kong: The Dark Kaijus came to our home island destroy everyone. Our parents exile us away to save the universe, only three kaijus escape, Godzilla, his little brother, and I. The Dark Kaijus destroyed our island and everyone on it. Godzilla: That is when we became the Monster Force to fight against the Dark Kaijus. We find good monsters and bad monsters to work together. Zak's apprentice Nightmare Moon as Princess Luna was sent to find the Dark Crystal. But a betrayal, she plan to use Zak's power to bring forth the Eternal Night. Junior stopped her, he destroyed the Dark Crystal and it crack! Only a shard piece survive. Claire pause for a moment and realize that crystal around her neck is Zak's crystal shard. Jim look too, he hold her hand tight to know it's okay. But they need to focus. Godzilla: She than turn back to Princess Luna and join the Monster Force. The Dark Kaijus send in powerful foes, when I saw my adoptive son Antie got hurt something snap inside of me. I had become a Super Kaiju, so did Kong too. Sabine: Wow, the legends are true. Than you two Super Kaijus can kick some Dark Kaijus ass! Godzilla: Yes, but one problem. Sabine: Huh? Kong: We no longer possess the Super Kaiju strength.

Jim: WHAT?!  
Blinky: GREAT MERLIN!  
Donatello: NO WAY!  
Michelangelo: DOES'NT MAKE SENSE!  
Ezra: What happen?  
Godzilla: We'll start here.

The fire burns up!

Kong: Years later, the Dark Kaijus build a portal to bring back their master Zak. Godzilla Junior unleashed his Super Kaiju Rage and destroyed the portal, somehow Zak is free thanks to Junior and Luna because Junior crystal is crack, Luna awaken the crystal energy from Zak's sleep.  
Godzilla: Zak free Krona from imprisonment and they must find the Infinity Stones to gave absolute power.  
Claire: Infinity Stones? I heard stories.  
Godzilla: Yes. Time, Space, the Mind, the Soul, Reality, Power. Zak intended to use those Stones to open a huge Breach to send a massive army of Dark Kaijus.  
Martin: Oh, dear!  
Kong: We lost our friends Toothless, Light Fury, George, Ralph, and Lizzie. Junior and Luna has bested Krona, Zak killed Krona because his failures and disobedience.  
Godzilla: The young ones Junior and Luna tried to stop Zak by unleashing their rage. Zak killed my brother Junior Godzilla and his love Princess Luna along with Metru Nui. I failed to save him.  
Optimus Prime: I am very sorry, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: We tried so hard to stop Zak. He gotten more stronger, he transform into his final form a terrifying kaiju form. He beaten us, drained our Super Kaiju powers.  
Kong: After the that, Zak's army build a portal breach to come here. That is when we tried to stop him.  
Godzilla: We destroyed Zak by hitting him along with the portal. It destroyed his body and that's when we got sucked back into our home.  
Optimus Prime: That is amazing story and sad. But the Stones?  
Godzilla: Gone. Zak destroyed them. Itassis my teacher has been trying to find the Soul Stone to bring our friends back. She spent years to find them.  
Captain Rex: This Soul Stone. You think it can bring back the monsters you lost?  
Godzilla: That I hope so.  
Bumblebee: Hey, look!

They all look up and see the Guardian Monster Mothra has come forth.

Godzilla: Mothra, my lady.  
Mothra: Godzilla, Kong, I asked the others guardians to help, but they refuse. But I will help you.  
Godzilla: You can? How? We lost our Super Kaiju power.  
Mothra: There is another way, you could become a Super Titan. The original Titan bloodlines run within you two monsters.  
Kong: Than we're ready, but first we gotta bring our friends here.

The team watch as Kong is getting ready to activate the portal breach, Godzilla is about to use his Atomic Breath to fire up the engine.

Godzilla: Itassis, Godzilla Earth? You hear me?  
Godzilla Earth: Oh! Godzilla! What's going on?  
Godzilla: We got the portal working. Tell the others to come forth!  
Itassis: We will, old friend.

They all see Knack, Rexy and Jörmungandr are coming out of the portal.

Godzilla: GUYS!  
Kong: Knack! Jörmi!  
Knack: Godzilla? Kong? You guys have gotten so old. It's good to see you bastards face!  
Rexy: Antie? Is that you? You look human. Where's Blue?

Antie pause for a moment and gave a sad look. Rexy is shock to hear that. She hugged Antie.

Jörmungandr: So, these must be G-Force we heard about.  
Optimus Prime: And these must be the Monster Force. We ask for your help.  
Knack: It's why we're here.  
Godzilla: Guys, you four need to help them be ready for any threat. The monsters from here could awake, and the Dark Kaijus might be ready for a attack.  
Rexy: Where are you going?  
Kong: We're going to surpass the Super Kaijus to the next level.  
Antie: You sure you wanna leave, dad?  
Godzilla: Don't worry, kid. We'll be back. And I promise we will bring them all back.  
Antie: Good luck, dad.  
Mothra: Guys, this will take a little long. You two will need to train harder than before.

Now, the Monster Force and G-Force watch as Godzilla and Kong go with Mothra to train. But far out, someone is watching them.

Morgana: Master. They brought the Monster Force back. What now?  
Supreme Leader Z: Had you made still made contact with your assistant?  
Morgana: Yes. Why>  
Supreme Leader Z: I believe it's time we end this world. The Monster Force will be no match for what comes next.

To be continue...


	20. Uprising

It's been four months. Godzilla and Kong are in another world training with Mothra. Now, the team got four Monster Force with them. And the good news is they fix all the jaegers!

Captain Rex: Optimus. We're almost back to base.  
Optimus Prime: Very good. I just hope Godzilla and Kong are ready.  
Martin: And I see Richard Remy is outside waiting for us.  
Jim: What's his problem, anyway?  
Blinky: Master Jim. I heard what happen to him. Many years ago, him, his father, his brother were on a explore to visits Skull Island. As a child, his brother had so much fun. When he started to hate the island. He invented a robotic beast to protect him. They soon ran into a bunch of ferocious beasts. His robotic tried to defend them, it went a malfunction. They see a giant monster and I believe that is Kong who tried to save them. He had to get them away from the malfunctioning robot, but Richard refuse to aid. The robot exploded and killed his father and brother, only left him a scar. He blame the monster Kong and sworn the monsters from here to die.  
Raphael: Sounds like a nut head to me.  
Michelangelo: Yeah, I mean, Kong was trying to help them.  
Windblade: What kinda idiot wanted to build a defense robot and went malfunction?

The ship landed

Richard: Ah, I see the team is back without me. Did you killed that monster?  
Captain Rex: No. He and Godzilla will be back to help us.  
Richard: Wh-what?  
Optimus Prime: The Monster Force have return and soon they'll help us fight against the Dark Kaijus.  
Richard: No. We don't need their hel--  
Captain Rex: Optimus is right. We're going to need all the help we get. That's final.  
Richard: Well, why don;t you ask my boss, then?

They all see Autubots drop ships are heading their way. They all see it's Quintessa the Prime of Life. Also the leader of the Creators on New Iacon City.

Optimus Prime: Quintessa. It has been a long time.  
Quintessa: It has. And, this must be the Trollhunter Jim Lake Junior. The one who stopped the Eternal Night and destroyed the Breach.  
Jim: Yes, ma'am.  
Quintessa: Than it's an honor to meet you. We will aid you. So, let's talk Optimus Prime. About the Monster Force.  
Richard: Quintessa. We don't need the Monster Force help, do we?  
Quintessa: Perhaps. I will talk to Optimus.

Now, them team went in the hanger and see the jaegers Gipsy Avenger, Saber Atehena, Guardian Bravo, and Bracer Phoenix. They see Valor Omega and Titan Redeemer have arrive.

Claire: Look, Jim. Gispy Avenger is back online. We can now join the Monster Force.  
Jim: Heh, yeah. But, Claire. I need to talk to you in private. Hey, guys? Me and Claire are gonna have a little talk.  
Ezra: Okay. We'll be at the cafeteria.

They both ran deep in the hanger where their alone. They need to talk.

Claire: Jim. What is it?  
Jim: Claire. That crystal around your neck. That shard. It has to be Lord Zak's Dark Crystal. You got to get rid of it.  
Claire: I can't. It saved my life that day when I lost my family. It calls to me...

Jim see her eyes are glowing purple. He stopped her.

Jim: Claire, please.  
Claire: Don't worry, Jim. I can still control it.  
Jim: It's pure evil. You don't even know what it can do.  
Claire: Jim, perhaps we can use it to stop the Dark Kaijus. I'm wielding a greater power.  
Jim: (sigh) Fine. But when it's finish, I want to show it to Optimus. Maybe he can help us use it against the Dark Kaijus.  
Claire: Okay. Let's go.

As they went, someone was listening every word. It was Richard Remy. He gave an evil grin and made contact.

???: So, Claire Nuñez holds the crystal shard?  
Richard: Yes. The same crystal shard made by Lord Zak. Does Supreme Leader Z know?  
???: No. Not yet. Soon I-- I mean we have the shard. We'll be more powerful than ever.  
Richard: Yes, indeed. I'm glad working with you, partner.  
???: Yes. I must talk to my master and see them crumble.  
Richard: Not to worry, partner. I have a top secret weapon to deal with them.

At the cafeteria.

Ezra: Hey, Jim, what happen to you two?  
Jim: Ah, we just wanted to see Gipsy Avenger systems are stable. So how's our new recruit doing?  
Sabine: Antie? I think we should ask him.  
Jim: Hey, Antie. How are you doing?  
Antie: I'm fine. I miss my dad so much. I also miss Blue so much too.  
Donatello: Don't worry, Antie. Your dad will come back. Right now, we could use your help too.  
Antie: Knack, Rexy, and Jörmungandr are on patrol.  
Bumblebee: Um, guys? Optimus is here.  
Optimus Prime: Team. I just talked with Quintessa. She will help us. She and Richard are building 5,000 Drone Jaegers to help defend all the cities around Earthrealm. Gipsy, I want you to go to New Iacon City.  
Jim: You sure?  
Optimus Prime: Yes. The cybertronians wanted to see their true hero has return.  
Jim: We'll do it!

Now the Republic Fleets and the USS Argo with Gipsy Avenger are heading to New Iacon City. But something in the water is chasing them. What could it be...?

The citizens of New Iacon City now see Gipsy Avenger has arrive.

Clone Trooper: Release in three... two... one!

Gipsy Avenger is release and drop to the ground. All the citizens cheer for Gipsy Avenger their hero! Jim cheer the crossovers below, and Claire feels nervous.

Jim: Claire? Come on, you're one of the heroes that help. Give a big cheer.  
Claire: Heh, okay.

The team see it on television. But they got something on the radar.

Captain Rex: Gipsy? We got something on radar.  
Jim: What is it? A Dark Kaiju?  
Captain Rex: I don't know. It's heading your way.

The citizens see it's a rogue jaeger!

Optimus Prime: Team. We have a rogue jaeger.  
Jim: Rogue Jaeger? What is it?  
Martin: My God. That's Obsidian Fury. That's a Top Secret Jaeger!  
Captain Rex: Who's controlling it?  
Martn: We can't make contact, sir.

Jim: This is Gpisy. Power down, pilots of Obsidian Fury. I repeat, power down now.

The rogue jaeger fire missiles at them! One of the missisles hit the building! Gipsy hurry save all those people including Quintessa!

Cybertronian Guard: Quintessa! We must get you to safety!  
Quintessa: Yes. By the Allsparks.

Claire scream in pain! Jim look. She sense the crystal shard is glowing, the jaeger sense it's inside Gipsy!

Jim: Claire, what's wrong?  
Claire: Something is... calling me!

She see something inside her brain. She see fuzzy images of a Golden Demise shall rise again!

The Cybertronian turret defense fire at Obsidian, but he fire back and destroyed those turrets. The Troll Hybrid Boy and the Witch Girl roar in rage to fight Obsidian Fury! Obsidian Fury block one of Gipsy attacks and punch back! Gipsy is taking a beating! They release their sword! Obsidian Fury release two of his swords.

Jim: Oh, shit! Look out!

Gipsy tried to fight Obsidian Fury attacks and fire so many buildings! 

Claire: Oh, no! Those buildings and peoples!

Gipsy hurry use a Gravity Sling and hot Obsidian Fury! Gipsy had to hurry save those people and they're not going to make it! But, luckily, Knack and Rexy came! They stopped those falling buildings and save those crossovers! Jim and Claire are happy they came. Obsidian Fury see the Monster Force. He turn around and see Titan Redeemer, Valor Omega, and Guardian Bravo are coming. Obsidian Fury is outnumber and flee to the sea and vanish...

The Monster Force help Gipsy Avenger. 

Jim: Thank you, for coming.  
Knack: Glad we didn't miss the celebrate for the heroes who destroyed the Breach.  
Claire: What was that jaeger doing?  
Jim: I don't know. Bu we're going to find out.  
Rexy: Hey, relax. You two kids almost got in danger. Oh, and how is Antie doing?  
Claire: He's doing find. What happen to his friend again?  
Rexy: Well, his friend, her name is Blue, she's a velociraptor. She first met Antie so many years ago on my planet Terraformed. It was like love inside of them.  
Jim: Wait. You mean an insect ant and a dinosaur raptor in love? Two different species relationship?  
Claire: Shut up, Jim.  
Rexy: I thought we lost both of them that day, when they fell in the portal. Antie somehow survive. Now he feels lonely. He still misses his father so much.  
Jim: Wow. What a story. Claire, we should head back.  
Rexy: Good luck. We'll take care the rest.

Back at G-Force. The team discuses of this rogue jaeger. They also see how much injuries they had. They made to make a report of this Rogue Jaeger

Captain Rex: You two did good out there today.  
Jim: Captain. Claire mentioned something about a Golden Demise.  
Optimus Prime: Golden Demise? Blinky, Dr. Lazzari find out what this Golden Demise is.  
Blinky: We shall!  
Martin: Right, Optimus.  
Optimus Prime: Well call you when we're ready.

The team look at Jim and Claire. 

Sabine: You two did great out there. So glad the Monster Force came.  
Michelangelo: What was that jaeger doing? Who was that?  
Windblade: That must be Obsidian Fury. It was suppose to be a top secret weapon.  
Ezra: It doesn't make sense. Why would someone attack us? It could be Maul, or Thrawn.  
Michelangelo: I bet it's the Shredder.  
Windblade: I bet Starscream or Megatron.  
Claire: You think Morgana, Jim?  
Jim: No. She never know how to pilot a jaeger.  
Sabine: Than, who is it?  
Clone Trooper: G-Force. Report to the bridge.

Later...

Jim: Optimus. Did you find out of this Golden Demise?  
Optimus Prime: No. Not yet. We found the Rogue Jaeger Obsidian Fury location.  
Martin: Somewhere in Tau Volantis that is where the rogue jaeger is.  
Jim: This could be a trap.  
Captain Rex: A trap maybe. We must know who is piloting that jaeger.

In Tau Volantis... Gipsy made it and see a abandoned facility.

Jim: I don't know. We look for hours and can't find it.  
Claire: Wait.  
Jim: What is it?  
Claire: I'm getting a massive readings in that facility.  
Jim: How do you know?  
Claire: I can sense it with the crystal-- INCOMING!!

Gipsy got it by Obsidian Fury missiles! They both charge at him. Obsidian Fury now fire his power chest!

Jim: GO FOR THE LEGS!

They both jumped and grabbed his legs. The both jaegers fell to a huge cliff and fight! Obsidian Fury stand up and fire at them! Their getting hit!

Jim: WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE!

They both smashes the ice ground in the water. Obsidian look down and see them gone. They grabbed his legs in surprise, and attack him. Obsidian dodged their attack and about to punch back!

Jim: PLASMA CANNON, NOW!

They both fire at him and fell.

Claire: I think we piss him off.  
Jim: Good. Sword, now.

Obsidian use his swords too. They're both about to charge at him!

Jim: Claire, you know our training move?  
Claire: Hell yeah!  
Jim: NOW!

They both slide down, by slicing Obsidian chest. They both look and see he's hurt.

Claire: He looks hurt, Jim.  
Jim: Go for his power grid!

They both need to destroy the power grid. Obsidian is still fighting, Gipsy block Obsidian attack and ripped out his power core out! Now, Obsidian Fury is deactivated...

Jim: pilots of Obsidian Fury. Get the hell off your conn-pod. Did you not hear me?

Gipsy now rip off Obsidian face off, they both see something horrifying...

Claire: Dios mio... What is that?

They both see some kinda kaiju brain controlling the jaeger.

Previously, the team found out this rogue jaeger Obsidian Fury was piloting by a kaiju brain. Is it a kaiju brain?

Later, back at Shatterdome Lab.

Blinky: It deferentially kaiju. Secondary brain inside to pilot that rogue jaeger.  
Jim: It doesn't make sense. How did it get here?  
Captain Rex: We would've sense kaiju activity during the Breach.  
Blinky: I do not think this came from the Breach. This not kaiju creation. It was made by humans.  
Captain Rex: So your saying is we created kaiju brains? Who would do something like that?  
Martin: You don't think it's--  
Optimus Prime: Quintessa.  
Jim: How do you know?  
Optimus Prime: This jaeger was made by her company at New Iacon City.  
Blinky: So she betrayed us. What is her next plan?  
Optimus Prime: She's been building a large group of Drone Jaegers. I fear all of them have those kaijus on them. You must stop her plans at all costs.  
Blinky: Let Martin and I do it. We'll confront her!  
Jim: You sure, Blinky? This could be dangerous.  
Blinky: We'll be careful, Master Jim.  
Optimus Prime: Than we should contact the Monster Force and be ready for a ambush.

New Iacon City.

Quintessa: Richard, what's wrong?  
Richard: Oh, nothing. I'm just happy to see our creations.  
Quintessa: My creations. Soon this world will be saved. How many Drone Jaegers we have?  
Richard: Um, 5,000, ma'am.  
Quintessa: Very good. Send 15 of them to Shatterdome.  
Richard: Yes, ma'am.

Richard Remy now see all the Drone Jaegers are being ready. 

Meanwhile. The team now see Knack, Rexy, and Jörmungandr came. 

Jörmungandr: What's wrong? We heard there's trouble.  
Optimus Prime: We must be ready for the Drones. Quintessa has betrayed us all.  
Jörmungandr: Than we can't let that happen. We'll defend you when things get worse.

Blinky and Martin made it to New Iacon City and they need to get to her facility!

Blinky: We made it! We must find the control room, fast!  
Martin: Hmm. Perhaps we should take the elevator.  
Blinky: Hmm. Brilliant!

The team see the Autobot Dropships are bringing 15 Drone Jaegers. But inside of them, the kaiju brains are activating.

Donatello: Um, guys? I'm getting kaijus readings!  
Jim: They're ready! Team, this is it! We must fight them. Get to the jaegers now!

The Drones are turning into a hybrid kaiju called Drone Kaijus! They roar and are ready to destroy! Five Drone Kaijus fire missile at the jaegers and made them damage! They see Bracer Phoenix right arm came loose!

Michelangelo: NO!  
Raphael: FUCK! WE JUST HAD BRACER PHOENIX REPAIR FOR MONTHS!  
Bumblebee: Everyone! Fall back now! WINDBLADE!

Bumblebee saved Windblade by all that explosions! Windblade see she's on top of Bumblebee. Than Raphael came!

Raohael: Guys, really? Now? Let's go!  
Bumblebee: Uh, right!

The Monster Force Jörmungandr, Rexy, and Knack, the G-Force Titan Redeemer and Valor Omega are fighting the Drone Kaijus! The Drones just tear apart Titan and Valor. But the Monster Force are still fighting!

Captain Rex: This is bad! What's keeping Martin and Blinky, Optimus?  
Optimus Prime: I do not know. But they will stop her!  
Captain Rex: Optimus. The team is pin down! They need help!

The kids are pin down and see Knack and Rexy kiling one jaeger, but two more jumped on them! Jörmungandr is trying to fight, but there's too many!

Claire: They need our help!  
Ezra: More importantly we need help too!

Back at the facility! Blinky and Martin see Richard Remy and ask for his help!

Blinky: Dr. Remy! We need your help!  
Richard: What help?  
Blinky: The Drones are out of control!  
Martin: Do you know where is the off switch?  
Richard: Follow me.

Richard show them the controls, he now deactivated the controls!

Blinky: Well done, Richard!  
Martin: Now the Dark Kaijus don't have chance!  
Richard: Oh, really?

They both see all Drone Jaegers are now opening every Breach around the world!

Martin: What-- what are you doing?  
Richard: What I should have done a life time ago. I'm ending the world.

Meanwhile...

Knack: These guys are tough, though.  
Rexy: Grr... FOCUS!

They all hear a loud noise!

Jim: What the hell is that?

They see the Drones are opening a portal breach to bring in all the kaijus. Including, Gotham City at the bay, New Iacon City, Coruscant, even Internet City too. Inside the Breach, the Anteverse are thousands of kaijus coming out!

Martin: I don't understand. Why would you do this, Richard?  
Richard: Well, I always hated you people. And two I hated those Monster Force. Oh, and three I love working with my master. Even I was the one who sent Obsidian Fury to kill Gipsy. Heh.  
Blinky: You and Quintessa will pay for this!  
Richard: Quintessa? She's not my master. He promise me true power.  
Blinky: No... Zak. He's not dead.  
Richard: Of course he's not dead. But you are--  
Quintessa: Richard! Enough! What are you doing?  
Richard: Oh, hi, boss.  
Quintessa: Are you trying to destroy my work?  
Richard: Yes, indeed. You are nothing to compel to my true master Lord Zak!  
Quintessa: What? Zak? You traitor! RAAGHH!!

Quintessa tried blast Richard, he escape! Now, Blinky, Martin, and Quintessa need to shut them down! The Monster Force are almost beaten!

Blinky: Optimus? Optimus, can you read me?  
Optimus Prime: Blinky?  
Captain Rex: BLINKY! You have to stop Quintessa now!  
Martin: It isn't her. It's Richard. He's been he;ping with the Precursors all this time!  
Optimus Prime: Shut them down, now!  
Martin: We're trying!

The kids need to take cover, one of the Drones see them and about to kill them! Claire felt something glowing inside of her. Her eyes turn purple, she use her magic power to hit that Drone Kaiju! Claire: Get away from MY FRIENDS!!!! They all see her true power wielding the shard. That power hit two Drones, and that magic attack hit through the Breach far out and damage all the Precursors controls! The controls are damage and some of them are still active. Optimus Prime: By the Allsparks... Jim: Claire! Ezra: WE GOT ANOTHER ONE! Bumblebee: TAKE COVER! 

Martin: Are we trying?  
Quintessa: ALMOST. THERE. NOW!

All the Drones around the world are now offline! The breach are closing, some of the kaijus that are almost out got killed by the closing!

Knack: Oh, man. That almost hurt...

Blinky: OPTIMUS! We did it! Thanks to Quintessa, the Breaches are close. And-- Oh, no...  
Optimus Prime: Oh, no what?  
Blinky: Three Dark Kaijus have gotten through. Two category 4 and one category 5. They're at Gotham City and now moving back to the sea. This is not good.

The team need to fix all the damages the Drones done.

Optimus Prime: How bad is it?  
Donatello: Not good. The Monster Force are hurt. Their in no shape to fight.  
Optimus Prime: Hmm. I now see our friend Claire Nuñez wields the Dark Crystal shard created by Lord Zak. How long has she been wearing that, Jim?  
Jim: Since the day she lost her parents. It's been protecting her ever since.  
Optimus Prime: I can sense with the Matrix of Leadership, I can sense great evil inside of her.  
Jim: Optimus. Morgana's evil possess her and Zak's power. She's hurt. I can help her, please.  
Optimus Prime: Very well than.  
Michelangelo: WE GOT COMPANY!

They all see autobot dropships and came out is Blinky and Martin.

Blinky: We brought help!

They all see Quintessa came to help. Now the team discuss in the bridge (or what's left of it)

Blinky: The kaijus are Hakuja, Shrikethorn, and the big one Raijin. Three kaijus are now in Earthrealm and bringing destruction.  
Captain Rex: It doesn't make sense. They came out of Gotham Harbor and moving away. Why would they do that?  
Quintessa: Richard must have order the three kaijus to move away. If only we could find him.  
Optimus Prime: Pull up the kaijus direction to know where their going.

They see the Dark Kaijus are heading to Mordor at Mount Doom.

Captain Rex: Mount Doom in Mordor?  
Quinetssa: But why?  
Optimus Prime: By the Allsparks. They're planning to drop themselves to the pit. If they all fell in the fire pit of Mount Doom the kaiju poisonous blood will reach the atmosphere and kill us all.  
Martin: That is bad, right?  
Quintessa: Very bad. Not even cybertronians can survive it.  
Martin: I wish the Titans were here to help us.  
Clone Trooper: Um, sirs? We got two massive readings heading toward us.

They all look at the window and see a huge storm appeared. What came out of the storm is Godzilla, Kong, and Mothra. Their training is complete.

Antie: Dad. Kong. You're back!  
Godzilla: Yes. We have gotten much stronger than before.  
Kong: What the hell happen here?

Hours later...

Godzilla: So Lord Zak is still alive? So he's really impossible to be kill. Damnit!  
Kong: Than we need to stop them before they get to Mount Doom.  
Ezra: Than we're so glad you guys are here. What about Mothra?  
Mothra: I only help Godzilla and Kong to get more stronger. One day, I will return when a great evil rises.  
Godzilla: And we'll be ready. So, let's get suit up then. Oh, and help rebuild the jaegers.

Knack, Rexy, and Jörmungandr are still in the medic place. Kong help the team to put the Titan Redeemer arm to Bracer Phoenix arm. Sabine, Ezra fix Saber Athena, Claire see Godzilla and Optimus are discussing. Jim and some Clone Troopers fix Gipsy Avenger. Bumblebee and Windblade fix Guardian Bravo. 

Godzilla: Alright. The jaegers are all fixed.  
Optimus Prime: Team. This is a dangerous mission. The Dark Kaijus will enter Mordor in about 50 minutes. We have the Monster Force on our side. We must stop them at all costs. Is that understood?  
ALL: YES, SIR!

All the team need to go pilot the jaegers.

Jim: Gipsy is online and ready.  
Sabine: Saber Athena  
Ezra: Strong and steady.  
Bumblebee: Guardian Bravo is ready to roll out.  
Donatello: Bracer Phoenix is Shell Rock.  
Michelangelo: COWABUNGA!!!!

The four jaegers are lifting offing with some jet packs. The Monster Force are ready to go.

Rexy: Godzilla, Kong, go kick their asses!  
Godzilla: Will do. Antie, it's so good to see you again and take care of them.  
Antie: Will do, dad.

In a city far to Mordor. Raijin, Shrikethorn, are terrorizing the city to head to Mordor.

Raijin: Come on, guys! We're almost there! Doctor Shrikethorn, come on!  
Shrikethorn: I'm just a Dentists for God sake! Come on!  
Hakuja: Once this is over, do we do our pack team?  
Raijin: I don't know, Hakuja. After this we might be dead. Huh? Oh, great. The G-Force have arrive.  
Hakuja: And they brought Godzilla and Kong with them.  
Raijin: What? Impossible!

The Monster Force and G-Force arrive the scene!

Godzilla: You three Dark Kaijus, stand down. We know what you're going to do. We cannot allow that.  
Raijin: We can and we must do what our master tell us. Dark Kaijus, let's fuck these guys!  
Hakuja: But there's six of them and three of us. We're outnumber.  
Raijin: No. We're strong!

The Dark Kaijus charge at the Monster Force! Saber and Guardian fights Hakuja. Bracer and Kong fight Shrikethorn. Godzilla and Gipsy tried to punch Raijin and his faceplate absorb their energy power by hitting them!

Blinky: Gipsy, Raijin faceplate absorb energy when you attack at him!  
Jim: Great!  
Raijin: Come on! I'm more powerful than Godzilla. Heh, heh, heh...

Godzilla kick Raijin in the dick and he felt that pain!

Godzilla: Can you absorb energy through that?

Hakuja digged underground to attack Saber from behind!

Sabine: Gurdian? We need your help, NOW!  
Bumblebee: ON IT!

Gurdian attack Hakuja and dig deep again!

Windblade: YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT. YOU BETTER RUN! Man. These monsters aren't that tough.

Bumblebee and Windblade flip their fingers at Hakuja!

Raohael: MIKEY! HAKUJA IS BEHIND US!  
Michelangelo: I'm on it!

He jumped on the turret and scream and shoot at him! Kong punch Shrikethorn. But far out Richard Remy is there...

Richard: So, those stupid monsters and those stupid robots are ruining our plans. I'm not impress.

He than summon a swarm of Rippers to help them.

Jim: Hey, guys. We got millions of readings. Optimus, are you seeing this?  
Optimus Prime: We are. Quintessa, what is that?  
Quintessa: Those are my Rippers. Richard must;ve have summon them. He's there somewhere.  
Jim: Guys, break up and regroup now!

They all see the Rippers are heading straight towards them, JK Just kidding, their not.

Kong: What the hell? Where they going?

They all turn around and see those Rippers are heading to Raijin, Shrikethorn, and Hakuja. The three kaijus roar as the Rippers fuse them into one being. They all see their transforming into something big. They turn into a Mega-Kaiju!

Kong: Well, Godzilla. He looks really big.  
Godzilla: Yup.  
Mega-Kaiju: MEGA-KAIJU CRUSH!

Jim: Team. At my command. Fire everything you got! GO!

The jaegers get their weapons online and fire at him, Godzilla and Kong join too! Mega-Kaiju feel their attacks by absorbing their power! He than use all that energy by smashing to the ground! The monsters and jaegers fell, but Gurdian Bravo is still standing.

Bumblebee: Windblade. We'll go for the eyes.  
Windblade: Which one?  
Bumblebee: All of them!  
Jim: No, Gurdian--WAIT!

Gurdian Bravo jump up to hit Mega-Kaiju eyes, he than caught their whip and swing them around by hitting mountains and buildings and throw them out!

Richard: YES!

Jim: Gordian, are you all right?  
Windblade: I'm fine. My arm is broken. Bee, you okay?  
Bumblebee: No. My legs are broken too. I'm so sorry.  
Windblade: We're fine. We can't move Guardian. I'm sorry, Jim.  
Jim: Don't be. Help is on the way.  
Blinky: Master Jim. This so-called Mega-Kaiju has three brains and those are the weakness. Sending the images now.  
Martin: You need to destroy all three brains and the monster will be dead.  
Jim: On it! Bracer, Saber distract him!  
Sabine: Roger that.

Saber and Bracer fire at Mega-Kaiju to distract him when Gipsy slice of the brains, but they miss and the monster charge at them! Saber jumped from behind slicing the second brain. Mega Kaiju use his tail to cripple Saber and stabbed their chest! Sabine and Ezra scream in pain and are thrown out! Bracer Phoenix use their spike weapon to hit Mega-Kaiju face, but the monster bite the jaeger and ripped them apart!

Michelangelo: OH, NO!  
Raphael: AW, FUCK! THIS JAEGER WAS FULLY FIX, GODDAMNIT!  
Donatello: EJECT! EJECT!

The monster has best the jaegers, but the monster charge at him! Kong punch Mega Kaiju face and chest!

Kong: What kinda monster are you? We never encounter a fusion Dark Kaiju before!  
Mega-Kaiju: FIRST TIME EVER! EAT YOUR FACE!  
Kong: You can try!

Kong keep punching Mega-Kaiju he than throw him by the rocks! Godzilla came from behind, tail slap him and punch his face!

Godzilla: Where is your master?  
Mega-Kaiju: HE IS EVERYWHERE! WE ARE LEGION TO OUR LORD AND MASTER.  
Godzilla: Fuck that!

Mega-Kaiju punch Godzilla, he than use his Atomic Blast at him and absorb more power to smash him! Gipsy came from behind to attack Mega-Kaiju. He use his tails to stabbed Gipsy face, but Claire got stabbed in the chest!

Jim: CLAIRE!  
Claire: (groaning) Gruk--  
Jim: No, no, no... Stay with me! SHE'S WOUNDED! 

The team are shock to hear it, the Mega-Kaiju slap Gipsy and fell! Richard Remy laugh!

Richard: (Evil laugh) GET UP FROM THAT, YOU PILE OF JUNK!

The monster than turn around and see Richard Remy. He sniff him and know he's on the Dark Kaiju side. He than head to Mount Doom.

Richard: Bye!

Blinky: Master Jim! You're the only jaeger standing. You must stop him!  
Jim: I'm trying...  
Blinky: Master Jim. You cannot pilot Gipsy without a second pilot. The drift will tear your mind apart!  
Jim: I HAVE TOO!  
Claire: Ji--Jim...

Jim see Claire wound is healing with the crystal shard.

Jim: Cl--Claire-- how?  
Claire: I'm fine. Looks like this crystal heal my wound.  
Jim: Gipsy is online. We need to stop him.  
Claire: We only got one shot at this.  
Jim: Than let's make it count.  
Godzilla: Not without us, kid.  
Kong: Me too. Let's go!

Mega-Kaiju is now climbing up to Mount Doom. He than see the trio appeared!

Mega-Kaiju: YOU MONSTER FORCE DON'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP, DO YOU?  
Godzilla: Maybe. But you are.  
Mega-Kaiju: WHAT?  
Godzilla: Full power now!  
Both: CHEST BLASTER!  
Kong: LIGHTNING FIST!  
Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!!!!

The three blast at Mega-Kaiju by blasing him in half! The monster died and failed his mission! The team cheer, the pilots see it and cheer too! But Richard is so mad!

Richard: DAMNIT! NO! (sigh) My master is not going to like this.

He than vanish.

Gipsy Avenger is badly damage during battle. Jim and Claire went outside and see Godzilla and Kong laugh.

Godzilla: Ah, it's so good to be back in action, bro.  
Kong: The old gang will return.

Jim: Claire, I'm so glad your still alive.  
Claire: And I'm glad we save the world again. Come here, you troll hybrid.  
Jim: Uh-- what--

She gave him a kiss again. Godzilla and Kong see them kissing.

Godzilla: Aww...  
Kong: They almost reminded me of Junior and Luna.  
Godzilla: Yeah. They almost do. Their so young. At least we don't have to leave and train again.

The Monster Force have won, Richard Remy had got away. He than feel disappointed. He also have some big plans for his master.

To be continue...

To be continue...


	21. The Desolation of King Ghidorah

It's been weeks since Richard Remy failed, the Mega-Kaiju has been destroyed, the Precursors technology has been fried. I bet his master is most displeased.

Supreme Leader Z: YOU FAILED ME, RICHARD! All the Precursors controls are destroyed. Now there's no other way to bring my army!  
Richard: My lord, please. All is not lost...  
Supreme Leader Z: Bah! Curse those G-Force. Now the Monster Force has return. Even Godzilla and Kong are far powerful than they were before. Now I have no other plans to bring Earthrealm to it's knees.  
Richard: My lord--  
Supreme Leader Z: Kill him.

A MG Soldier and a Orc hold him down when Morgana is about to kill him. But--

Richard: What if Monster Zero kill the Monster Force?  
Supreme Leader Z: Morgana, stop. What Monster Zero?  
Richard: There is a great monster been frozen. All we need is a powerful source to awakening it. I believe someone has that power. Morgana?  
Morgana: Oh, yes. My vessel, Claire.

Meanwhile, the team need to retake the Shatterdome to move somewhere else. The Shatterdome was almost destroyed by the Drone Kaijus. They need to find a new base to restart. Claire went on a historic mission with a couple of Clone Troops to discover the ancient Titans. Claire text Jim on her phone to know how she's doing. She smile to see he's doing fine.

Claire: (texting: Jim. How are u?)  
Jim: (texting: Good. I'm with Donnie, Mikey, Bee, playing some video games.)  
Claire: (texting: I'm about to go to this ancient temple to learn more.)  
Jim: (texting: Just be careful. I bet those tomb holds booby traps.)  
Claire: (texting:You are so funny, Jim. Love you, bye!)  
Jim: (texting:BYE!)

Autobot Scientist: Ms. Nuñez. We got something on the radar. You might want to see this.  
Claire: Okay, I'm on it.

Claire and some team see these ancient drawings of these Divine Moths. She see one drawing of the Queen of the Monsters Mothra. She walk in this huge room, she see a giant light glowing so bright.

Claire: So you have come down to help us, Mothra?  
Mothra: Hello, child. I have come down to help you. I sense a great evil will rise.  
Claire: What evil? The Dark Kaijus?  
Mothra: No. The Golden Demise.  
Claire: The Golden Demise? I saw it in my head, images. I saw them inside the Crystal Shard.  
Mothra: Oh, the Dark Crystal. You should get rid of it. I can sense great evil growing inside of you, child.  
Claire: I know what I'm DOING. I'm mean-- I'm so sorry. This crystal has been protecting me ever since I lost my parents. It even healed me when I got stabbed.  
Mothra: Great power is too much for you to control. I fear you must destroy it, great evils will come for it and use it to destroy Earthrealm.  
Claire: You're right. I--

KA-BOOM!!! The Autobots and Clone Troops are being killed by these terrorists. MG Soldiers humans, and orcs killing everyone. Morgana and Richard Remy came. Claire gasped. Morgana attack Mothra, she got hurt. A Autobot scientist see the Supreme Leader and killed him. Claire see this new villain.

Supreme Leader Z: Hello, child. You have something that belongs to me.

Elsewhere in the Council Meeting.

Martin: Councils, we are now discovering an ancient forgotten super species. The original heroes the Monster Force are being lead by the two greatest of all monsters Godzilla, Kong. We believe they will help us win against the Dark Kaijus.  
Council: I understand, Dr. Lazzari. But it doesn't make sense why didn't they come and help us in the first place.  
Optimus Prime: They had found Godzilla, by imprisoning him in a deep hold where he could not escape. Kong been working on a portal device to bring the renaming Monster Force to here, there was not enough energy, so he waited for Godzilla to return.  
Quintessa: Councilors, if I may. We believe Richard Remy is most wanted. We heard rumors is that he's been working with Morgana and the Dark Kaijus all along. We almost caught Richard Remy about 5 days ago, but Morgana the Pale Lady helped him by escaping from us. Now they are in large. We also heard this Lord Zak has return.  
Council: Can Godzilla and Kong stop him?  
Optimus Prime: I believe they can. They have surpass any other monsters.  
Captain Rex: Um, sir. We have a problem.  
Optimus Prime: Yes. Ahem, the meeting is over, we have some important matters now.

Captain Rex: These photos on security cameras was taken about 3 hours ago. It's Richard Remy, Morgana the Pale Lady, and this mysterious man have taken Claire hostage.  
Optimus Prime: Jim need to see this.

Somewhere in the sewers. Bumblebee, Donatello, Jim, and Michelangelo are playing video games. Raphael and Sabine are training in the training room to fight. Ezra and Windblade are meditating, and Antie watches the tv.

Michelangelo: I WIN AGAIN!  
Donatello: Oh, Mikey.  
Jim: Relax, Donnie. I'm sure you'll win again.  
Bumblebee: Hey, Jim. How's Claire doing? She's been acting strange since that crystal healed her.  
Jim: Yeah, she's fine.  
Raphael: Hmph. Or she might be acting like "My precious."  
Jim: You know, why don't you shut the fuck up, Raph?  
Raphael: Or what, troll? You and her are but freaks.  
Jim: Why I--  
Ezra: Jim, it's okay.  
Michelangelo: That's not funny, Raph! Antie: Back off, turtle!  
Sabine: He's right. Who stopped the Precursors controls?  
Raphael: Hrr... Claire.  
Sabine: Yes. And she's in pain. We all are. We need each others.  
Windblade: Um, Donnie, we have visitors.  
Donatello: Optimus? Captain Rex? What are they doing here?

Hours later...

Quintessa: These photos were taken about now 5 hours ago. Richard Remy, Morgana, and this man with MG Soldiers and orcs has taken Claire. But there's no survivors except Mothra. She's okay.  
Optimus Prime: I'm sorry, Mr. Lake Junior.  
Jim: I should have been there for here. Who is this guy?  
Quintessa: We don't know yet. We believe they were after this.  
Jim: Oh, no...  
Martin: The Dark Crystal Shard. The same crystal created by Lord Zak centuries ago--  
Jim: I know what the hell it is. She told me about it. (sigh) I thought Mothra help her got rid of it.  
Quintessa: After the battle near Mordor. Ms. Nuñez thought the crystal could help--  
Jim: Help what? Make her evil again like Morgana did to her?  
Quintessa: No, no. Helping us win the war--  
Jim: That crystal gives me the shivers. Godzilla and Kong are willing to help us. And now she's being kidnapped.  
Optimus Prime: Which is why we need your help. You know Morgana, you might even know what happens next.  
Jim: She's not interested on making the Eternal Knight anymore.  
Martin: That may be true, but the crystal now falls into the wrong hands. That crystal is the only thing keeping Claire alive.  
Quintessa: When we find it, we'll help get Claire back. I promise.  
Optimus Prime: Are you ready to join the team, Trollhunter Jim Lake Junior?  
Jim: Yeah, I'm in.  
ALL: YEAH!

Now the team are in the Republic Dropships.

Quintessa: When was the last time you saw her?

Jim: About 2 weeks. She's been acting strange lately. Ever since Morgana possess her, her color streak hair was white. Now with the crystal is-- I don't know what to say. How's Mothra?

Optimus Prime: She's fine. Godzilla went to see her.

Jim: Why would these terrorists want Claire crystal?

Optimus Prime: It holds great power. They might use it for power, we don't know for sure.

Martin: Hey, guys. We're here.

Jim: What is this place?

Optimus Prime: This is Deep Six. Our new base for now. We took everything from Shatterdome to move it here.

(Deep Six is from Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Game)

They fly down and see old and new visitors.

Blinky: Ah, Master Jim! Good to see you again!

Jim: Heh, you too, Blinky. And, who is this?

Blinky: Allow you to meet Shelob the Dark Woman. She was once a humble servant to Sauron and than he betrayed her. She's now on our side.

Shelob: It is an honor to meet the great Trollhunter who destroyed the breach and save Earthrealm.

Michelangelo: Dudes, she's HOT!

Bumblebee: Mikey, careful.

Optimus Prime: Team, in the meeting hall.

One hour later...

Quintessa: Claire Nuñez wielding the Crystal Shard made by Lord Zak. She's been kidnapped by Richard Remy--

Raphael: Knew I hate that asshole!

Quintessa: Ahem. And by Morgana the Pale Lady--

Sabine: I thought she was dead. Quintessa: (sigh) And this third mysterious man name Supreme Leader Z. His origin is unknown. Rumor is he's been helping with the Precursors all this time.

Ezra: Why would this man help the enemy? It doesn't make sense.

Optimus Prime: We must find Ms. Nuñez, stop them, and destroy the shard at all costs. Jim?

Jim: I lost my mom, my best friends, I even lost my home Arcadia, and I'm not loosing my girlfriend.

Donatello: Than let's get started. Where should we start?

Elsewhere at Tau Volantis the South Pole of Earthrealm. These terrorist holding Claire hostage and walking to this secret facility.

Claire: Why? Why would you do this, Morgana?

Morgana: Pfft. Why do you care, child? The dark lord promise me power. I must have that power.

Claire: And what? Bringing the Eternal Knight again?

Morgana: No, far than that. Enough talk, child. You will serve me!

Morgana possess Claire, her eyes turn gold and black.

Claire: Wait-- why am I not possess?

Morgana: You are half possess. But you can watch we release the Golden Demise.

Richard: Sir. We're here.

Supreme Leader Z: Hmm. Let's see.

They now enter Richard secret facility where an ancient monster lay dormanted for centuries.

Supreme Leader Z: Why didn't you tell me about this place?

Richard: It was classified. I didn't want those G-Force to discover it. Behold Monster Zero!

Supreme Leader Z: Now, place the explosions. We're going to release it.

Richard: Explosions? But, sir, we-- I--

Supreme Leader Z: That is an order, NOW.

Claire: I still don't understand why you needed me.

Supreme Leader Z: You and Morgana have enough power to awaken this Monster Zero from it's sleep.

Claire: Monster Zero? You mean the Golden Demise?

Supreme Leader Z: Yes.

Elsewhere in the sky, Godzilla came to see Mothra is hurt.

Godzilla: Mothra, what happen to you?  
Mothra: These unknown terrorists attacked me. Killed so many people, they took the crystal shard, and they took Claire Nuñez.  
Godzilla: Oh, no. Where are they?  
Mothra: I'm sensing they're heading to Tau Volantis.  
Godzilla: Oh, no...  
Mothra: What? (gasped) Oh, my God. Are they going to--  
Godzilla: Yes. Can the Guardian Monsters help us?  
Mothra: I fear not. This is not their fight.  
Godzilla: Goddamnit. I need to get the Monster Force. I must find G-Force and warn them he's coming.  
Mothra: Godzilla. be careful.  
Godzilla: Don't worry, honey. I will.

Jim look at an old video, years ago before he enter G-Force. He see a birthday video with his mom, Toby, even Claire too. He miss the good old days, even before he was once human. Than, he hear an alarm!

Jim: What's going on?  
Clone Trooper: Something has enter our base!  
Jim: Who?!  
Clone Trooper: Who do you think?!

They all enter the bridge and see something on radar underwater. They all see it's Godzilla.

Captain Rex: How did he find us?  
Martin: Remember what he said? He can sense power level.  
Captain Rex: Oh, right.  
Quintessa: By the Matrix. That's Godzilla? He's different like the others I once read.  
Optimus Prime: This Godzilla once called Minilla. He's change. Godzilla. What is it that you want?  
Godzilla: I came to help you find the Crystal Shard and the girl.  
Captain Rex: You do? Where?  
Godzilla: Tau Volantis. I must warn the Monster Force to be there. I'll meet you there as fast I can, 'Cause your faster than me.

They all see Godzilla is leaving.

Jim: Okay, let's head to Tau Volantis. Come on, me and Claire been there before. Let's--

They all pause for a moment and realize something very big is there.

Jim: What's in Tau Volantis?  
Optimus Prime: Blinky, Martin. How are the jaegers?  
Blinky: Terrible. During the battle of the Mega-Kaiju. It'll takes months for them to be prepare.  
Optimus Prime: Captain Rex. Call the Argo.  
Captain Rex: Yes, sir.  
Jim: Optimus, what's going on?  
Shelob: Jim. There's something you and them team must know.

Flying in the USS Argo...

Quintessa: Richard old facility, there's an ancient creature that once fought another Godzilla centuries ago. No names, but he gave a codename Monster Zero.  
Raphael: This Monster Zero sounds stupid.  
Donatello: Careful, Raph.  
Shelob: This Monster Zero. I don't think it's that--  
Blinky: Bad news, everyone!  
Captain Rex: There's always a bad news.  
Blinky: We lost Godzilla.  
ALL: WHAT?!  
Ezra: What do you mean we lost Godzilla?  
Blinky: He vanish in the sea, he must've use some secret underwater tunnels.  
Captain Rex: Team, we're almost there.

Inside the facility, the MG Soldiers and the Orcs rigged explosions on every ice.

MG Solider: Sir. Explosion charges are ready.  
Supreme Leader Z: Good.  
MG Solider: Sir. It's G-Force. They're here.  
Supreme Leader Z: Delay them.  
MG Solider: Yes, sir.  
Supreme Leader Z: Come with me.  
Morgana: Yes, my lord.

Captain Rex: Beware, team. These MG Soliders are dangerous. They even have orcs with them. Good luck.  
Clone Trooper: Roger that.

The Clone Troops and Autobot Soldiers enter the base. They walk in and got ambush!

Clone Trooper: IT'S A FUCKING AMBUSH!  
Captain Rex: Damnit! We're in now!

The team need to hurry go in and kill those assholes! Elsewhere...

Morgana: You know it;s strange, Richard. You knew about this secret base. When were you going to tell us?  
Richard: I told you it was classified.  
Morgana: You should have told us about this monster. We would've use it to slaughter our enemies!  
Richard: I told you I didn't want those G-Fools to find my base.  
Supreme Leader Z: ENOUGH. We're almost out.

KA-BOOM!!!!

Jim: CLAIRE?!  
Claire: Ji-Jim?  
Morgana: NO!  
Supreme Leader Z: What?  
Jim: Get the hell away from her, now!

Optimus Prime: Captain, do you have a clear shot?  
Captain Rex: Negative. I don't have a clear shot. Repeat I don't have a clear shot.

Jim: Claire: Come on, I won't let Morgana hurt you again.  
Claire: Ji-Jim... I--  
Supreme Leader Z: Morgana, give the girl the device.  
Morgana: But, sir--  
Supreme Leader Z: Do it.

Morgana give Claire the device. Claire is trying to resits Morgana spell. Jim is confuse. Captain Rex see it too.

Captain Rex: What the hell?

Claire yellow eyes are having tears. Jim is so confuse and see this huge monster frozen in ice.

Claire: I'm so sorry...  
Jim: What--  
Claire: Run.

Claire push the button and the bombs blow up the ice! The terrorists escape! Jim tried to follow them, he look down and see the team are trapped! He have no choice but to help them. They all need to get out before their buried alive! As they went out Supreme Leader Z order Morgana and Claire to activate the crystal shard.

Supreme Leader Z: Go on, wake it up.  
Morgana: Claire with me.  
Claire: I-- I cannot--  
Morgana: You must obey me!  
Claire: NOORRAGHH!!

The team made and see Morgana and Claire yellow power activate the crystal shard to awaken something down there. They all feel the air is sucking down. Optimus and the scientists look too, they all see a huge storm appeared. They all see two gigantic tails and three hideous face. They all see it's some kinda three headed dragon! It look down and see them!

Raphael: You gotta be fucking kidding!

Claire gasped to see that monster the Golden Demise. Supreme Leader Z, Morgana, and Richard gave a evil grin.

Ichi: At long last, we are FREE!  
Ni: Yes! This world is ours again!  
Kevin: (yawn) I was having the best dreams. Huh, hi down there!  
BOTH: KEVIN!

Clone Trooper: FALL BACK!  
Captain Rex: GET TO THE DROPSHIP!

The Clone Troops fire at Monster Zero. Kevin look down and nuzzle one of the soldiers.

Captain Rex: Get the dropship running!  
Martin: We're trying!

Ichi: KEVIN! NI! COMBINE OUR POWER!

The Clone Troops keep firing and see the monster is about to fire at them!

Clone Trooper: Oh, shi--  
Ghidorah: GRAVITY BEAM!!!!

The three headed monster fried them all! The dropship got shock!

Martin: Oh, no! Our systems is offline!  
Blinky: GREAT MERLIN!

The monster see all the dead clones, Ichi see the dropship is down. Kevin is licking one of the dead clones.

Ichi: KEVIN!  
Kevin: WHAT? COME ON!

Claire see the monster is moving, she need to control thr crystal shard! She's hurting the monster mind!

Morgana: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Claire: STOP IT! I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!  
Supreme Leader Z: Claire! Hold her!

Two orcs grabbed Claire and made her sit down! Morgana see Monster Zero is about to fire at them, she hurry control the shard and-- Monster Zero is confuse, they now focus on the dropship. Claire has tears in her eyes and see them goodbye.

The team are trapped! Monster Zero is about to kill them, but they sense something!

Ichi: What is that?  
Kevin: What? I don't see anything.  
Ni: I feel it too.  
Kevin What is it? Is it Gojira?  
Ichi: No... something very big is coming. That can't be Gojira this power level is too high. Whatever it is has the power level of 50,000.  
Kevin: WHAT?! NO WAY! 50,000?!!!  
Ni: There's no way that can be Gojira. Whatever it is we need to be ready.

Blinky: Why have they stop?  
Martin: Um, we got something on the radar...

They all see it's Godzilla! Godzilla now challenge Monster Zero! They all see these two gigantic Titans are ready to clash against each others!

Captain Rex: EVERYONE HOLD ON!

They all hang on and see the monsters fight! The dropship slide to a cliff, all the team need to hurry get out, but Jim got stuck by wires!

Quintessa: Jim!  
Jim: I'M STUCK!

Ichi: Who are you?  
Ni: He's not Gojira. He's different!  
Kevin: Hey, this looks like Gojira great great grandson! I can smell his blood.  
Godzilla: Smell this!

He use his Atomic Blast at Monster Zero!

Quintessa: Are you all right?  
Jim: I'm fine. GO! GO!

They made it out. Jim see Godzilla fire at Monster Zero, he than use his Gravity Beam at Godzilla and fell in that huge hole! Quintessa and Jim hurry run, but sadly Quintessa saved Jim's life!

Quintessa: LOOK OUT!  
Jim: QUINETSSA!!!

Monster Zero killed Quintessa! Jim gasped. Optimus Prime knee down in deep shock to see Monster Zero killed her by eating her. They now see them, the USS Argo fire at Monster Zero and came right on time! One of the missiles bounce and hit Jim! He fell. Monster Zero see Godzilla is back, they now flew up in the sky storm and vanish!

Godzilla gave a huge roar in anger and Jim pass out...

The troll hybrid boy Jim wake up in a medic office in the USS Argo. He than see it's morning and need to be on the bridge. The team discuses of this Monster Zero has escape! Optimus Prime is very sad that Quintessa is dead...

Captain Rex: Anything?  
Blinky: We lost Monster Zero and that terrible storm. Godzilla is still moving.  
Captain Rex: Keep a lock on him.  
Blinky: Yes, yes.  
Michelangelo: What the hell was that thing?!  
Martin: That is Monster Zero.  
Michelangelo: THAT THREE HEADED MONSTER! WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST SOMETHING LIKE THAT!  
Donatello: Mikey, relax. Even I don't understand why would Claire release it.  
Captain Rex: No. Your wrong I saw it. Morgana force Claire to do it, not Claire.  
Raphael: No. You're wrong. Of course she did it! That crystal is driving her insane!  
Blinky: No. She wouldn't have done it.  
Jim: Morgana. It was Morgana who force Claire to do it. The Captain saw it right.  
Optimus Prime: Are you sure?  
Jim: I was there.  
Captain Rex: First they have the Crystal Shard, and now they release Monster Zero. What are they up too?  
Shelob: I believe they have much bigger plans. Ever since the Dark Kaijus cannot open the Breach to our world.  
Martin: I still don't understand, why would the Dark Kaijus want Monster Zero?  
Optimus Prime: When we find them, we'll get answers.

Godzilla swimming fast as he can. He need to find Monster Zero fast as he can.

Captain Rex: It appears Godzilla is heading to Mount Doom in Mordor, the same place where we stopped the Mega-Kaiju. We'll be arriving in 20 minutes.  
Jim: What about the crossovers? There's innocents people there.  
Optimus Prime: We just send in a team to begin the evacuation.  
Clone Trooper: Sirs. We receive a message.  
Captain Rex: Put it on screen.

They all see it's Morgana!

Morgana: Hello, Trollhunter. It's been a while.  
Jim: Where's Claire?  
Morgana: Oh, her? She's right here.

He see Claire eyes are turn yellow and black again.

Claire: Jim? Jim, are you okay?  
Jim: I'm fine.  
Claire: I'm so sorry--  
Morgana: She's fine, Trollhunter, trust me.  
Captain Rex: Trust is very hard to believe, Morgana. Especially what you done.  
Morgana: I know.  
Richard: Hello, G-Fools!  
Martin: Richard!  
Richard: You thought you seen the last of me? Think again! Now, Monster Zero will destroy everything that stands in his way!  
Shelob: Not unless Godzilla and the Monster Force will.  
Morgana: The Monster Force will not stop our plans.  
Captain Rex: What plans?  
Morgana: With Monster Zero on our side. We will bring balance to this world and order.  
Shelob: You're insane. Your only murdering the world.  
Richard: Death is the beginning. Monster Zero will arrive at Mount Doom to unleashed his power to reawakening all the monsters that lay dormanted for centuries. This is revolution!  
Optimus Prime: This is a dangerous path. You and your master will bring trillions lives in stake.  
Morgana: Is that so, Optimus Prime? Their lives is not our concern. Our lord and master promise me-- I mean us power. We must have it.  
Jim: Your out of your mind, witch! You were once good. Is this what Merlin want you to do?  
Morgana: He betrayed me! But, my new lord and master is not like him. This world is rightfully ours! (evil laugh)  
Jim: You won't get away with this.  
Morgana: Oh, silly Trollhunter. I already have.  
Clone Trooper: We lost the message.  
Raphael: GREAT!  
Shelob: That bitch.  
Jim: Are we almost there?  
Blinky: We'll be there in 3 minutes.  
Martin: Um, you might want to rethink that.  
Captain Rex: Why?  
Blinky: I think I found them. There somewhere near Mordor.

Elsewhere

Orc: My lord. Crystal shard is ready.  
Supreme Leader Z: Very good. Morgana, care to do the honor?  
Morgana: At once.  
Claire: Morgana--don't!  
Supreme Leader Z: I'm sorry. Did your teacher tell you to stay put?  
Morgana: Claire, please.  
Claire: This is madness!  
Richard: By all means, child. This is revelation.  
Morgana: Please, we talk about this.  
Claire: No you didn't say anything about--  
Supreme Leader Z: (THUNK) WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. Do you this be a quick painless death?  
Morgana: No. She's mine to obey.  
Supreme Leader Z: Why? I no longer need her now. Tell me, Ms. Nuñez, what did you expect? Man and monsters live together in peace? There will be no peace with the Dark Kaijus.  
Orc: Sir! Their arriving shortly. It's now or never.  
Supreme Leader Z: Morgana. You came to me all those years ago. This is our plan and we need Monster Zero to activate the Breach.  
Claire: Please... don't do this...  
Orc: Ma'am. We must.  
Morgana: I'm sorry, Claire. The Age of Man is over the Age of Monsters has come.

Somewhere in Mordor the Argo is almost there. The G-Force team hurry get everyone evacuated, then they all see a purple energy is glowing.

Shelob: She did it.  
Martin: Um, guys? Remember we lost Monster Zero and that huge storm? Well, it's heading here.  
Blinky: Great Merlin! That's impossible. No storm move that fast!  
Shelob: Unless it's not a storm.

They all see it's Monster Zero is moving!

Optimus Prime: How much time for the evacuation?  
Martin: 5 minutes give or take.  
Optimus Prime: We need to hold it off.

All these Republic and Autobots fighters must hold Monster Zero off for the evacuation is complete.

Captain Rex: We'll hold off Monster Zero so the rest of the team get everyone evacuated.  
Martin: Um, I'm getting another readings. It's Godzilla.  
Shelob: He must be heading here to stop Monster Zero.

Ichi: Oh, how I must bringing darkness to this world. It has been centuries.  
Ni: Huh? Hey, we got company!  
Kevin: Ooo... so many toys.  
Ni: KEVIN! FOCUS! Huh? I'm sensing a massive powerful level. It's Godzilla!  
Ichi: Than let's have some fun!

Monster Zero attack all the fighters and so many tried to keep firing at him! 

Blinky: Look! It's Godzilla! He came!

Godzilla: GHIDORAH!!!

Martin: Ghidorah?

Ichi: Ah, Godzilla. You care so much for these little earthlings.  
Godzilla: The Monster Force will save these crossovers from you, Ghidorah.  
Ni: Monster Force? That's new.  
Ichi: I think I heard of it-- nope. Never heard of it.  
Kevin: Um, guys? HE'S GAINING!!!

Godzilla jumped on Ghidorah and attack him! Monster Zero use his Gravity Beam to hit Godzilla and he fell!

Blinky: Everyone. We're receiving a message!  
Councilor: I wanted all your team to clear the area.  
Captain Rex: I don't understand.  
Councilor: We created a powerful chemical weapon call the Oxygen Destroyer. It will kill this terrifying thing.  
Optimus Prime: Councilor, we must keep our faith in Godzilla.  
Councilor: I'm very sorry. We can't guarantee. May God have mercy on us all.  
Captain Rex: Their not lying it's coming hot! Are the evacuation completed?  
Clone Trooper: Almost  
Ezra: Mayday, mayday. This Ezra Bridger and our engine is damage.  
Jim: I'll help them.  
Blinky: I'll come too, Master Jim!  
Martin: Me too.

They hurry get to the hanger and tried to open the door to get them in! They all made it! They all see Monster Zero is coming!

Jim: Oh, God...

Suddenly, Godzilla came back and attack Ghidorah by felling into this huge river. The three headed monster struggle to surface, but Godzilla is dragging the monster trying to drown him!

Blinky: Missile is almost coming. 15... 14... 13...

Godzilla struggle to bite off one of Ghidorah's head Kevin! He than ripped poor Kevin's head off! The missile is coming and hit both of them! The chemical weapon exploded and killed so many fishes! Monster Zero surface up in victory!

Optimus Prime: That's impossible. Blinky, what about Godzilla?  
Blinky: I have it. His life force is growing weak. He's still alive.  
Martin: Look. Monster Zero is heading to Mount Doom. This is bad.

Monster Zero, Ichi, Ni, and their dead head Kevin made it on top of Mount Doom. The monster roar in pain they also have the ability to regenerated Kevin's head!

Kevin: RAAGAGGHHHH!!!! (GASPED) WHERE AM I? WHAT PLACE IS THIS? HOW LONG WAS I DEAD?!  
Ichi: 8 minutes.  
Kevin: Strange. I thought I died 1000 years.  
Ni: Mount Doom. We made it.  
Ichi: Yes, it is time we awaken all the monsters who wish to destroy this world!

Ghidorah gave a huge roar around the world! Everywhere these evil monsters have awaken and are about to destroy everything on Earthrealm! Somewhere in Mordor a secret base.

Supreme Leader Z: Hmm, everything is going according to as plan. But not the Breach yet.  
Richard: Yes, my lord.  
Morgana: It's magnificent.  
Supreme Leader Z: Long live the king, my apprentices. Follow me.

Morgana see Claire yellow eyes have tears.

Claire: You're a monster, Morgana...

Somewhere at the river far out of Mordor. Godzilla survive and he's in so much pain. He see these mysterious figures are coming to find and he pass out...

Somewhere in a bright light. Godzilla wakes up and see the Guardian Council Monsters save him.

Godzilla: You saved me?  
Guardian Council Monsters: Yes, we have. For one purpose: You must stop King Ghidorah at all costs.  
Godzilla: How? I thought I'm more stronger.  
Mothra: You are. You just haven't unlock your full power inside your heart. Godzilla, relax. The strength of the true Titans flows within you.

Godzilla take a deep breath and focus. He close his eyes and feel the power flowing within him. He's burning with blue fire. He transform into a Super Titan Blue. He see what power flowing in him.

Godzilla: What power. It's amazing. Now I can kick Ghidorah's ass.  
Mothra: You must help the Monster Force. An army of monsters of this world are rising.  
Godzilla: I'm on it.

Elsewhere. The remaining Monster Force Kong, Rexy, Knack, and Jörmungandr see an army of evil monsters lead by Ghidorah heading straight towards them!

Kong: I got 50 monsters. We should be able to take them down.  
Knack: Let's go!  
Jörmungandr: Hit them hard and fast!

They charge at them and the slaughter begin! Jörmungandr use his tail to slap five monsters. Rexy chomp one monster and stomped another. Knack keep punching by using his relics. Kong use his lightning fist to attack them and see Ghidorah is coming down!

Ichi: So, you must be Kong Jr. Son of King Kong.  
Kong: It's Kong now. My brother should have beaten you.  
Kevin: He has a brother?  
Ichi: Ah, yes. I see what he mean. He means his brother Godzilla.  
Kevin: How are they related?  
Ni: They must've become brothers-in-arms thing, asshole.  
Kevin: Oh, yeah.  
Kong: I'll beat the shit out of you, you three headed dick!

They both charge! Elsewhere. The Argo the team now meet their Darkest Hour...

Captain Rex: I don't understand. This Oxygen Destroyer. Why wasn't Monster Zero affected?  
Raphael: I'm no scientists, but it must have something to do his goddamn head grow back.  
Blinky: I never seen this kind of creature. How can he evolve with the monsters of earth?  
Shelob: Unless he's not from this world.  
Optimus Prime: What do you mean?  
Shelob: I found these ancient drawings and I try to puzzle them together.

They see a ancient drawing of Godzilla Sr. fought this Ghidorah centuries ago...

Shelob: It tells story of a hydra who fell from the stars.  
Donatello: Wait. You mean an alien?  
Shelob: Yes. He conquer other worlds, consume them and move on to the next. He's not meant to be here.  
Optimus Prime: A False King.  
Blinky: That would almost explain all these hurricane storms. It's like he's controlling it to his will.  
Optimus Prime: These legends, what do they call him?  
Shelob: Ghidorah the One Who is Many.  
Jim: Ghi-what?  
Shelob: Ghidorah!  
Sabine: Guys? You should take a look at this.

They all see in the window is the Monster Force fighting the evil monsters. They even see Kong is fighting Ghidorah!

Ezra: Look! Kong is still fighting Ghidorah! You think he can beat him?

Ghidorah and Kong did a arm sturggle. Ichi use his Gravity Beam to fire at Kong chest!

Ezra: Oh, no!

Kong is hurt. He see the Monster Force are loosing! Suddenly they all sense the crystal shard call! They're leaving!

Raphael: Their leaving?  
Jim: Where they're heading?  
Martin: It appears back to Mordor. Why?  
Optimus Prime: They must've activated the crystal shard.  
Martin: This could be a trap.  
Optimus Prime: A trap if we're about to save Claire and destroy the crystal shard.  
Captain Rex: Everyone, let's move.

Somewhere in Mordor.

Richard: Sir. Monster Zero is heading here. What should we do?  
Supreme Leader Z: Ghidorah will use his Gravity Beam strong enough to open a Breach large enough for the Dark Kaijus to come.  
Morgana: Ghidorah? King Ghidorah? I thought he perish centuries ago.  
Supreme Leader Z: No. Godzilla Sr. defeated him by sending him into ice.  
MG Soldier: Sir. The G-Force are heading here now.  
Supreme Leader Z: Hmm. I believe I want to see them face to face. Morgana, bring your student along as well.  
Morgana: At once, my lord.

The team sat down the Argo and went outside and meet their enemy.

Jim: Claire...  
Supreme Leader Z: So. This boy is Trollhunter Jim Lake Junior. The one who bested Morgana my student and destroyed the Breach about months ago.  
Jim: Yes. I am.  
Supreme Leader Z: Oh, Jim. You and I are the same being. We were once humans and we have gain power.  
Jim: No. I'm not like you. Your a murder.  
Supreme Leader Z: (sigh) That's what they all say. I choose my path and you choose your path.  
Optimus Prime: Supreme Leader Z. Stop this madness. If you sent Ghidorah here he will bring another nightmare to this world.  
Supreme Leader Z: That is what I intended to do. These crossovers don't deserve this world. The Dark Kaijus is rightfully ours. Join me.  
Raphael: YOU'RE CRAZY, MAN!  
Optimus Prime: The earth Kaijus and Titans is rightfully theirs and they want us to have it.  
Richard: Enough nonsense! Let's kill them!  
Supreme Leader Z: No. Not yet. Morgana?  
Morgana: Yes, my lord?  
Supreme Leader Z: Let the girl go. She's no longer any use to me now.  
Morgana: What?  
Supreme Leader Z: You heard me. We have the crystal and you can master it now.  
Morgana: Grr... very well.

Claire eyes are turn back to brown. She than jumped on Jim.

Claire: JIM!  
Jim: You're back.  
Supreme Leader Z: Now. Kill them.  
Optimus Prime: Look out!

Ghidorah: SKREEEEOOOOKKK!!!!!!

They all see King Ghidorah and his army have arrive!

Supreme Leader Z: Perfect. 

They all see King Ghidorah is about to unleashed his full power to open a Breach portal strong enough for the Dark Kaijus to come out!

Optimus Prime: NO!

The Monster Force came back!

Ni: Huh? Back for more? My pleasure.  
Ichi: Don't these so-called Monster Force know when to give up?  
Kevin: Not really.

Shelob: Oh, no. Those Monster Force aren't no match for King Ghidorah's might. Huh? Look up!

They all pause for a moment and see a huge bright light. What came out is Godzilla and Mothra.

Kong: My God.  
Jim: It's Godzilla.  
Shelob: Hes alive.  
Supreme Leader Z: That's not possible.  
Ichi: It cannot be!  
Kevin: He's alive!  
Ni: I thought he's dead.  
Godzilla: Thanks to Mothra here. She saved me.  
Ichi: So is your girlfriend is about to watch your death again?  
Godzilla: Girlfriend? No-- well, yes.  
Mothra: Oh, Godzilla...  
Godzilla: I thought my father had beaten you, Ghidorah.  
Ichi: We spent billions of years frozen our ass on ice. Do you know how long we've been trapped in there? We would've ruled this world.  
Ni: Now you Monster Force will ruined by release the Dark Kaijus!  
Godzilla: Don't blame me. You shouldn't even come to this planet in the first place, that's why my father beat you.  
Ichi: Now we shall enjoy killing you and your friends as well. Care to fight us?  
Godzilla: Gladly.

Good and Evil are about to watch the two epic Titans Godzilla and King Ghidorah will clash against each others.

The good guys and the bad guys watch as Godzilla and King Ghidorah charge at each others!

Ezra: Should we be helping him?  
Optimus Prime: No. This is use fight. Our fight is with them.

Supreme Leader Z: Morgana, Richard. Do not let them take the crystal shard.  
Richard: Yes, my lord!

King Ghidorah fighting Godzilla while the G-Force fight against these terrorists. Kong and the remaining Monster Force have to fight the bad monsters too!

Godzilla: I must say, since you've been on ice for centuries, you three been working too hard.  
Ichi: You have no idea how long we've waited to be free.  
Ni: We shall enjoy killing you as well.  
Godzilla: Well, how about I show you my new form?  
All: Huh?

Godzilla focus, he close his eyes and roar in full power! The battle stopped and see Godzilla transform into a Super Titan Blue!

ALL: HUH? AH! WHOA!  
Morgana: Wh--what?  
Supreme Leader Z: This is new.

Kevin: Oooo!!!!  
Ni: What is this? A blue hair dye?  
Godzilla: No. This is a power beyond a Super Kaiju. Call this Super Titan Blue.  
Ichi: Super Kaiju? Bu--bu--but that's only a myth! IMPOSSIBLE!  
Kevin: Super... Titan?

Knack: Man. What power!  
Kong: He actually did it, huh, Mothra?  
Mothra: Hmmhnn.  
Jörmungandr: Amazing.

Jim: Look at that.  
Ezra: His power is more greater than the force.  
Optimus Prime: I can feel it too with the Matrix.

Godzilla in his Super Titan Blue charge at Ghidorah! Ghidorah felt such attack! He's almost beaten! Ichi, Ni, and Kevin see the Crystal Shard!

Ichi: The Shard! Lord Zak's Crystal Shard! IT'S MINE!  
Kevin: Who's Zak?  
Ni: SHUT THE FUCK UP, KEVIN AND FOCUS!

Richard: NO! THE CRYSTAL!  
Supreme Leader Z: Let him have it.

Ghidorah absorbed the crystal shard and gain more power!

Ni: YES! I CAN FEEL TRUE POWER!  
Kevin: I'm sensing true evil...  
Ichi: SILENCE! Let's do this!  
Godzilla: Huh. It'll be a pleasure.

They both charge and made huge earthquakes! The team need to attack!

Captain Rex: NOW!

They attack again! Jim see Supreme Leader Z. Now they'll fight. Jim pull out his Daylight Sword and Z pulled out his two blades out of his arms.

Jim: Oh, boy.  
Supreme Leader Z: Let's see you fight me!  
Jim: You killed, my mother, my best friend, my home, and you tried to hurt my girlfriend! I'll make you pay!  
Supreme Leader Z: Anger is not what make you strong. Use Hatred, it's more stronger than Anger.

Jim fight against Supreme Leader Z, Claire watches and see Morgana!

Morgana: You belong to me!  
Claire: Like hell you are!  
Donatello: Not if we help!  
Bumblebee: Take this!

They all fight. Kong stomped two monsters! He see Super Titan Godzilla fighting Dark King Ghidorah! Blue and Purple energy growing stronger! Godzilla use his Atomic Blast, Ghidorah use his Gravity Beam and made a huge explosion! Jim fights Z. Supreme Leader gave a slice at Jim's back, he groan in pain!

Jim: (GROAN)  
Supreme Leader Z: Foolish boy. You cannot defeat me. You may have destroyed my Breach, but we'll always be back and we won't stop. Goodbye.  
Claire: Z!!  
Supreme Leader Z: What?

Claire attack Z from behind while Jim stabbed him in the chest! Supreme Leader Z fell his Daylight sword stabbing through his chest! He lost his balance and fell in the fire lava river!

Supreme Leader Z: NOOOOO!!!!

Supreme Leader Z is dead. Morgana and Richard are shock to see that!

Morgana: Master! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!  
Richard: Morgana. We need to fall back! We're outnumber!  
Morgana: Grr... very well.

They see them got away! They all now focus on Godzilla and King Ghidorah!

Kevin: He's still holding up!  
Ni: I'LL BANG HIS HEAD!

Ni use his head to bang Godzilla, he broke is Ni's skull!

Ni: RRAGGHH! HIS SKULL IS TOUGH!  
Ichi: SHUT UP AND KILL!  
Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!!!  
Ghidorah: RAAAGHHH!!!  
Godzilla: Still won't go down, do you?  
Kong: Hey, let me help you.  
Godzilla: Kong?  
Kong: If you can't beat him, than I can help with you.  
Ichi: Hah! What will you do, Kong?  
Kong: I too have the power to beat you down. HAAAAAA!!!!!

Kong transform to a Super Titan Blue! The others see Kong has the same power as Godzilla!

Kevin: WHOA!  
Ni: WHAT?!  
Ichi: TWO SUPER TITANS?!  
Rexy: LOOK AT HIM!  
Jörmungandr: Now I'm sensing two powerful beings.  
Sabine: Look at that.  
Windblade: It's incredible.

Kong: Now, let's get started, Ghidorah.  
Ghidorah: RAAGHHH!!

Kong block Ghidorah attack and punch Kevin's head! King Ghidorah see Kong is too strong too! Ghidorah now use the crystal shard to absorb more energy. He unleashed his Gravity Beam on his wings made a purple lightning! Godzilla and Kong got hit and charge up at him!

Ichi: Yes. True power.  
Ni: I can feel it. It's still amazing.  
Ichi: Let's finish this.

Kong: There's no way you can beat Ghidorah.  
Godzilla: You're right about one thing. We can beat him together.

They both jumped from behind to kick Ghidorah's back. Kevin and Ni attack, they jumped again from the chest and they both punch the chest hard! Ghidorah felt that pain almost cough off blood! Godzilla use his tail to slap Ghidorah. Kong jumped on Godzilla's back to punch Ichi forehead crystal shard! The crystal crack!

Ghidorah: ARRGH!!!  
Ichi: The shard! It's been broken! IMPOSSIBLE!  
Ni: Rrr...  
Kevin: What now?  
Godzilla: What now is you're defeat.  
Kong: LIGHTNING FIST!!  
Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!!!!!

Ni and Kevin are gone to oblivion by their combine attack! Ichi is the last renaming! Godzilla now stomped Ghidorah's chest and destroyed his body! The team stand back and see Godzilla is biting Ichi's head. He than blow is head to oblivion! Godzilla gave a huge roar by defeating King Ghidorah, he could have done it without his brother Kong.

Blinky: Incredible. Good thing he's on our side!  
Optimus Prime: He is. Ghidorah is dead, Supreme Leader is dead too. But Morgana and Richard are still at large.  
Jim: Claire, how you feel?  
Claire: I feel better now. The crystal is destroyed. I don't--  
Jim: It's okay. I'm here for you. We're all here together.  
Mothra: He's right. And I can take you to train in a mediation to make you better.  
Claire: You can?  
Mothra: Of course, child.  
Jim: I'll come too.  
Godzilla: Don't worry. Mothra will take good care of her. And I was thinking, how about I help you train more. You did some good fighting with that Z guy. How about a little fight?  
Blinky: I believe he's right, Master Jim.  
Jim: Okay than.  
Kong: You'll need me to help you, kid.

Antie: Dad! Is it really over?  
Godzilla: Yeah, our Darkest Hour is finally over.

The team see a beautiful sun rising, King Ghidorah threat is no more. They're more stronger as a true team, both Monster Force and G-Force join as one.

The End...

Epilogue #1 Somewhere at the river far out of Mordor. Kevin Ghidorah is still alive!

Kevin: (GASPED) I LIVE!!!!

Epilogue #2 Somewhere at the lava river of Mordor. A hand rise up! It's Supreme Leader Z! He's still alive! His eyes are pure red, he's not human. What is he?

Supreme Leader Z: The saga continue...


	22. Training Lesson

Somewhere in space on planet Morklon, the Trollhunter Jim is fighting with Godzilla and Kong to train more while Claire is mediating with her new teacher Mothra.

Jim swinging his sword at Godzilla. He keep dodging his attack. Godzilla use his tail to strike, Jim jumped over him.

Godzilla: Very good, Jim.

His tail grabbed his foot and made him trip.

Godzilla: But you must watch for the last second.  
Jim: Pfft. Come on, man. You got a tail.  
Godzilla: I'm a Titan not a Troll. You're faster than me except more younger than my little brother. (sign) How about a break?  
Jim: Okay.  
Kong: After a break. You're my fight.  
Jim: Sure thing.

Mothra: Yes. Focus. Let go you're fear, let go you're anger.  
Claire: This is like the Force, right?  
Mothra: Well, kinda. But this is a strong mediation. You've been possess my Morgana the Pale Lady. Oh, that bitch is terrible.  
Claire: I know. She wouldn't leave me alone. Ever since she tried to control my body and attack Jim.  
Mothra: And now, she's still hurting you, Claire.  
Claire: Yeah, she does. But I should feel something different by now.  
Mothra: You've been wielding the Crystal Shard for a lifetime. It's corrupting you. Now the crystal shard is destroyed, you should feel different in about 4 months.  
Claire: FOUR MONTHS?!  
Mothra: You still need to train.  
Godzilla: Hey, Mothra. Let's take a break.

They all take a break eat some rice, noodle, dumpling, even vegetables. Godzilla and Kong tell Jim and Claire stories long ago.

Godzilla: That's how my little brother turn into a unicorn.  
Jim: (laugh) You mean you accidentally knock your brother and fell into this dark pit? He's stuck in a pony form? Hilarious.  
Godzilla: And that's why he had a big crush on Princess Luna.  
Claire: Junior really have a big crush on the dark princess.  
Kong: Princess Luna love her big sister Princess Celestia, even she love Junior even more.  
Jim: I'm sorry about your brother, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: He and Luna sacrifice themselves to save Metru Nui and didn't have enough power to stop Zak. I only wish to bring them back.

Itassis: That is why we're trying so hard to find the Soul Stone.  
Godzilla: Itassis. That's my old teacher, guys.  
Itassis: I spent 65 years searching for the Soul Stone. It's been shattered and the planet Metru Nui exploded over a million pieces. I triedso hard-- I-I--  
Godzilla: I know you will find it.  
Godzilla Earth: Indeed. I never imagine you have defeated King Ghidorah, my lad. I know your father many years ago. He beat the crap out of Ghidorah by freezing him on ice.  
Claire: That's an incredible story of your father, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: That was a long time ago. My father told me stories of other monsters.  
Jim: A lot of stories?  
Godzilla: Very. I use to read them with Goji.  
Kong: My parents use to read me stories too.  
Jim: Than you two are really good monsters. You understand stories so much like my troll stories.  
Godzilla: Yes. But I have read stories of the Shadow of Morgoth.  
Claire: This Shadow of Morgoth, this Zak. What did he look like for real?  
Kong: He was once human like you two. He was the oldest of his brothers and sister. He was driven with hatred, Morgoth the first Dark Lord wanted him to take his place as the new ruler of Mordor. We spent years fighting the Dark Kaijus. And now, we destroyed their Breach. They won't be coming to your world again.  
Claire: Hooray.  
Godzilla Earth: It's strange, though.  
Godzilla: What do you mean?  
Godzilla Earth: This so-called Supreme Leader Z, when Itassis and I saw Jim here fighting Z, I thought I sense something in him. I sense pure evil like no other than Morgana or Richard. He must be a strong servant to Lord Zak.  
Mothra: What does it mean?  
Godzilla: I don't know. Even he's gone, killed by the Trollhunter. So I have no problem there.  
Kong: All right. Break time is over. Let's begin Jim.

The Trollhunter now fights with Kong. He charge at him, Jim hurry use his shield and gave a punch! Jim now fights with Kong.

Kong: Very good, kid. Let see your amulet can withstand my LIGHTNING FIST!  
Jim: WHOA!

He use his shield so hard to block that attack! It work.

Jim: Whoa. It work.  
Kong: Jim Lake Junior the Trollhunter, the Bular Slayer, the Gunmar Slayer, the Heroic Hero Who Pilot Gipsy Avenger. Prove you cane beat me, prove yourself worthy. Come on, kid, you boring me!  
Jim: RRAAGHH!!!

He gotten so angry, Kong now block his attack and see Jim leaped over him and attack!

Kong: Very good, Jim. But you must control your rage.  
Jim: I-I know.  
Kong: Don't worry, I use to say that to Goji once. He's always a hot head.  
Godzilla: It's true. My little brother always full of rage. He transform into a Super Kaiju Rage ten times stronger than mine.  
Jim: Super Kaiju Rage?  
Godzilla: He unlock that power within during his fight with Kai the Collector.  
Claire: Wow.  
Mothra: Incredible.  
Godzilla: Godzilla Earth help teach Goji and Luna to control their rage together. So, how about you train with me and Kong? Two against one.  
Jim: Uh-oh

Godzilla and Kong charge at Jim. He keep using his sword to block their punches and kicks. Claire is a bit worry to see Jim fighting with Godzilla and Kong. Jim had to be serious and focus very hard.

Godzilla: That's it, keep up!  
Kong: You're doing it!  
Jim: Phew!   
Godzilla: Well done, Jim. You must be so proud of yourself.  
Jim: Thanks, Master Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Please, call me Godzilla.  
Jim: So, what now?  
Godzilla: What now is we go back home. Blinky might be worry about you now. Mothra, it's time.

Mothra: Okay. Remember, Fair Claire, you still need to train.  
Claire: Okay.

Godzilla: Good luck, guys!  
Itassis: Take care, Godzilla.  
Godzilla Earth: Be careful. Those villains may have got away, but their still planning something.  
Godzilla: When that happens, we'll be ready.

Mothra, Godzilla Earth, and Itassis see Godzilla, Kong, Jim, and Claire are heading back to Earthrealm.

Training lesson is over. Can our heroes be ready for any Dark Kaijus threat? Find out on Monster Force!

To be continue...


	23. A Little Reunion

The G-Force and Monster Force see they came back from training.

Blinky: Master Jim! Fair Claire! Good to see you again!  
Jim: So glad to see you, Blinky.  
Blinky: How was training?  
Jim: Godzilla and Kong train me well as I was before.  
Claire: Mothra help me so much to meditate and I still need more time to be well.

Antie see his father Godzilla.

Antie: Dad!  
Godzilla: Anite, my boy! Good to see you.  
Antie: It's great to see you, Dad.  
Godzilla: You too, kiddo. Say, how about you and me go fishing? Let's get some fish.  
Antie: Okay! Can we bring Uncle Kong too?  
Godzilla: Sure.  
Kong: Okay. Heh heh.

They went on the docks to catch some fishes.

Antie: Just like old times.  
Kong: Yep. Just like old times. We really need the others back though.  
Godzilla: We will. I know.  
Antie: Um, is that suppose to happen?  
Godzilla: No. What is that?  
Kong: Looks like a storm coming and something moving in the water. 

They see it's some kinda Sea Raptors. Half Velociraptors, half Siren, and very dangerous.

Godzilla: What the hell are these things?!  
Kong: They look like some kinda Sea Raptors.  
Anite: Good name!

They struggle to fight these dangerous beasts! One Sea Raptor jumped up and bite Kong's arm from behind! Godzilla use his tail to slap two Sea Raptors. One Sea Raptor with blue marks jumped up and grabbed Antie!

Antie: AGH! DAD!  
Godzilla: Huh? ANTIE!  
Antie: Help!

The Blue color Sea Raptor dragged Antie deep in the water quick, Godzilla hurry follow him. This Blue one see something familiar of this boy, she sniff him and realize it's him. She hurry swim fast, Suddenly Godzilla lost him! He surface up.

Kong: Godzilla. Where's Antie?  
Godzilla: He's gone. One of those Sea Raptor took him deep. I can't even sense his energy. That thing got him. We--  
Kong: We'll find him.

One day later. Antie wake up in this beautiful morning and see this Blue color Sea Raptor is staring at him. He hurry stand back! The Sea Raptor sniff at him.

Antie: What are you doing? You attack me, my dad, my uncle. Why--

She sniff closely and know it's really him in human form.

Antie: You look familiar, What are you? You're a Velociraptor are you?

Blue Sea Raptor screech and transform herself into a young beautiful girl. Antie is a little blushed to see what she is.

Blue Sea Raptor: I am sorry for attacking you, Antie.  
Antie: You know me? Wait. You're not with the Dark Kaijus, are you?  
Blue Sea Raptor: No. We're more like savages.  
Antie: Who are you really?  
Blue: It's been a long time I last saw you Antie, after we tried to destroyed the Breach Portal when we both fell in and I thought I lost you.

That moment snaps, Antie have tears in his eyes and realize this Sea Raptor is Blue the young velociraptor who became friends with him and a lover.

Antie: Blue... is it really you?  
Blue: It's me.

They both hugged each others and have tears in their eyes.

Antie: What happen to you? I thought you were dead.  
Blue: I thought too. I don't even know where to start. It wall started after I got out of the portal and I fell on a unknown place I got caught by those terrorists men. That's when I saw this creep with the machine eye.  
Antie: Richard Remy.  
Blue: I got in this cell, I was so angry. I remember I tried to escape when that asshole Richard tried to kill me.

Richard tried to spray cold air, trying to kill her.

Richard: (evil laugh) DIE, STUPID VELOCIRAPTOR! 

Than Supreme Leader Z crush his wrist!

Supreme Leader Z: No, Dr. Remy.  
Richard: ARRGH!!  
Supreme Leader Z: I wanted her alive. I like this one.  
Richard: ARGH! My hand--ow!  
Supreme Leader Z: Send in the orcs to restrain her. I believe she may prove useful to me.  
Richard: As you wish, sir. Supreme Leader Z: It's time we evolve the velociraptors.

Blue: I spent years trapped. They turned me into a hybrid I'm what you called a Sea Raptor. I also have the ability to turn human like you. Two years later, we broke out and escape in the sea. I look to those Sea Raptors and all I saw is hatred, rage, fear in their eyes. I was different. I have the right mind.  
Antie: Oh, man. I can't wait until my dad and Kong see you. You could come back to the Monster Force.  
Blue: Monster Force?  
Antie: Rexy is there, so is Knack. And even Jormy.  
Blue: It's been too long. I don't know they--  
Antie: Blue. It's okay. We will always be together.

Blue now wrapped her arms around Antie and gave a nice hug. But they see more Sea Raptors surround them.

Antie: Um, Blue?  
Blue: Now they think I'ma traitor.

Antie: Look!

They see Godzilla, Kong came to the rescue! They scared all the Sea Raptors back to the sea.

Antie: Dad! Uncle Kong!  
Godzilla: Antie! And-- who's that?  
Antie: This is Blue.  
Blue: Hey.  
Godzilla: That's impossible.  
Kong: She's alive? She's the one who tried to kill you.  
Antie: It was a accident and she wanted to save me from those Sea Raptors.  
Kong: What happen to you, kiddo?  
Blue: It's a long story.

Hours later...

Blue: And that's how I escape.  
Godzilla: Gosh. We're so glad to see you alive, Blue. Come on, Rexy might be worry about you.

Blue gave a smile. When they head back to Skull Island. Rexy, Knack, and Jörmungandr see their back. Rexy gasped to see her young friend Blue is alive. Rexy gave Blue a hug. Anite and his dad smile. They had a good day today.

Antie see Blue sitting on top on a mountain peak looking at the stars at night. He lean close to her and she did too. She lean her head on Antie' shoulder, he put one arm around her and hold her tight.

The team are happy Blue is alive. Now they need to train her so she can be ready for any Dark Kaijus attack.

To be continue...


	24. On The Battlefield

Captain Rex gave a speech to G-Force of their newest recruit Blue. The Monster Force Godzilla, Kong, Antie sit down and watch

Captain Rex: Team. We have a newest recruit with us. Her name is Blue a Sea Raptor half Velociraptor, half Siren. She have the ability to change human form like Antie here.  
Raphael: Can we even trust her? She's dangerous.  
Captain Rex: Hmm. All right. How about this? Blue challenge Raphael.  
Blue: Rrr...  
Raphael: I'm going to enjoy this.

Raphael is about to charge Blue , she kick him in the nuts! They all gasped!

Raphael: AGH! MY NUTS! OW!  
Blue: Pathetic.

She use her tail slap to hit his face! K.O.!

Ezra: Whoa.  
Michelangelo: Raph! You okay?  
Raphael: FUCKING HURT!  
Blue: Wanna a rematch?  
Raphael: FUCK OFF!

Blue stomped his chest!

Blue: What you say to me?  
Anite: Blue, Blue. It's okay, it's okay.

She let him go.

Antie: That turtle always a hothead.  
Blue: Really?  
Antie: Yeah.

Martin: Everyone! You're need on deck.

Shelob: There's a large group of MG Soldiers and Orcs attacking Arcadia City or what's left of it.  
Sabine: Why would they attack there?  
Shelob: We don't know.  
Jim: They must be aftering Heartstone Trollmarket.  
Donatello: Why would they need that?  
Jim: Morgana is up of something big.  
Ezra: Than let's go.  
Godzilla: I'll come too.  
Kong: So am I.

Jim gave a smile to see the Monster Force will help. The team now fly to Arcadia or what's left of it during the Breach Wars. Jim see so many dead trolls shattered to pieces. Claire hold his hand tight.

Raphael: Oh, are you gonna cry, Jim?  
Michelangelo: Not funny, man.  
Donatello: Yeah, really, Raph. Stop it.  
Raphael: Hey, I think this Troll here is the one who broke my nose.  
Jim: You know what? You deserve worse than a broken nose.  
Raphael: Oh, yeah?  
Captain Rex: Enough. We have a mission here. Stop it.  
Raphael: Whatever man.

Jim got so mad, almost loose his temper. Godzilla came aside.

Godzilla: We'll avenge your trolls. I promise.  
Jim: Thank you, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Huh? Heads up!  
Sabine: Oh, shit! Sniper!

The team see the soldiers are shooting. Jim also see Morgana and Richard are escaping!

Jim: It's Morgana and Rochard. They're escaping!  
Godzilla: Hold on! I'll cover you!

Godzilla use his Atomic Blast at those soldiers. Jim leaped up to attack the villains, Morgana use her magic to shield him!

Jim: You will not get away for this, Morgana!  
Richard: Oh, we already have, foolish boy.  
Jim: What are you planning to do? Kill more innocents? You're master is dead, Ghidorah is dead.   
Morgana: We always have plans. We could use these Heartstone to gain power to crush our enemies.  
Godzilla: How about I shattered it?  
Both: What?!  
Godzilla: MOVE, KID! ATOMIC BLAST!

Godzilla attack destroyed their Heartsone.

Richard: NO! YOU DAMN MONSTER!  
Morgana: Silence, Richard! We will destroy you, Monster!  
Kong: I wouldn't do that if I were you, Morgana.

The team arrive. Their outnumbered.

Richard: Well said.

Richard Remy press a trigger and made huge explosion on every floor.

Raphael tripped and fell in one of those holes, Jim hurry saved him! He doesn't care, he just need to save his team. Claire, Windblade, and Bumblebee hurry stand back while Ezra use the Force to hold the explosion.

Raphael: Agh!  
Jim: HANG ON!

Jim pulled Raphael up! He saved him again.

Raphael: Jim. I-I'm so sorry for everything even Claire too. I'm just an asshole.  
Jim: It's okay. Later. We gotta stop them!

Morgana: Kill them!

The orcs and MG soldiers keep shooting. Godzilla and Kong attack them! So many MG soldiers are getting killed and the orcs fall back!

MG Solider: Their too strong!  
Orc: Fall back! Fall back!  
Richard: Damnit!  
Morgana: This isn't over!

The terrorists escape. They cheer they won the battle.

Raphael: Jim. Thanks for saving my ass again. I'm sorry for everything.  
Jim: I understand.  
Donatello: He's back to normal, Mikey.  
Michelangelo: Yup.  
Jim: Godzilla. What now? Morgana and Rochard got away again.  
Godzilla: With the Heartstone they tried to steal is destroyed. They are now powerless and are no match of our might. Let's go home.

As they went back to Deep Six. All the team cheer and drink! 

Antie: It's strange, Dad.  
Godzilla: What?  
Antie: We have a new team and our old team--  
Godzilla: Hey, it's okay. We'll bring them back. At least you got Blue. She's having fun.

Antie see Blue is dancing wildly.

Blue: Antie. Come on and dance with me!  
Anite: What? I--I--  
Blue: Come on! It'll be fun! I haven't had this much fun a long time!

Blue gave a kiss on Antie's cheek. He felt blushed!

Claire: Aw. Those two.  
Jim: Yeah.  
All: (laughing)  
Kong: What's wrong, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: I don't know. It's strange. I'm sensing some great energy and it's gone.  
Kong: Like what?  
Godzilla: I don't know.

Elsewhere in Mordor. Richard and Morgana discuses some evil talk.

Richard: We lost the Dark Kaijus, we lost Ghidorah, we lost the shard, we lost Supreme Leader Z, we even lost the Heartsone! I suggest I be the leader of the Dark Kaijus. Because I'm smarter.  
Morgana: No. I will lead the Dark Kaijus. I am the true queen of all Dark Kaijus. If anyone dare challenge me they should step forward.

A mysterious man in darkness step forward. 

Supreme Leader Z: I challenge.  
Morgana: (gasped) It' can't be!  
Richard: My God... his face.  
Morgana: Supreme Leader Z... you're alive!  
Supreme Leader Z: In the flesh and I have much greater plans. Heh, heh, heh.

They both shock to see their master eyes turn pure red. What is he?

To be continue...


	25. The Resurrection of King Ghidorah

Deep Six the G-Force new base. All the team gotten so tired and drank a lot. Martin see something on the radar.

Martin: Huh? Guys?  
Captain Rex: What is it?  
Martin: We have someone at our base here.  
Captain Rex: What? That's impossible.  
Optimus Prime: It cannot be.

ALERT! ALTER! They all wake up and hurry up on deck. We have enemy outside of the base!

Jim: What's the problem, Optimus?  
Optimus Prime: Him.

They all gasped to see Supreme Leader Z is still alive!

Claire: Dios...  
Raphael: He's alive?! How?  
Ezra: Look. Morgana and Rochard are with him.  
Captain Rex: We should call the Monster Force.

Godzilla, Kong, Antie, Blue, and the Monster Force came.

Godzilla: Supreme Leader Z. How are you alive? Let me guess. Lord Zak saved your life.  
Supreme Leader Z: No. I saved myself.  
Richard: You freaks will pay for ruining our plans!  
Supreme Leader Z: Silence, Richard. And there never was our plans, you fool.  
Richard: What?  
Morgana: Master. What is your plan?  
Supreme Leader Z: My plan is stopping the Monster Force and G-Force to ruin my plans.

Godzilla and Kong go Super Titan Blue! All the kids arm themselves.

Kong: I call first dibs beating the crap out of Z.  
Rexy: I call second dibs eating him.  
Raphael: We're all this together. How will you three stop us?  
Supreme Leader Z: You are very wrong, reptile.

Supreme Leader Z unleashed is dark energy. He transform into Lord Zak the Shadow of Morgoth.

Godzilla: Zak?! He's the one who summon Richard, Morgana, and Supreme Leader Z-- No. No, you ARE Supreme Leader Z!

Elsewhere.

Godzilla Earth: Oh, no. It's him. It's Zak.  
Itassis: Oh, God. He's alive!  
Godzilla Earth: I knew it was him. He must've block his energy self from us. Oh, I hope you know what you're doing, Godzilla.

Optimus Prime: It can't be.  
Blinky: GREAT DEYA GRACE! It's Zak! The Shadow of Morgoth!  
Zak: Indeed I am.  
Godzilla: I don't understand. You were killed by the Breach Portal we shove you through.  
Zak: I should start the beginning then. After you push me in the portal, I fell not in the right place but in the wrong time. I travel thousands years in the past and that's when I've been planning so hard. I disguise myself as a human being, after the many years, I hear someone calling to me. That is when I found Morgana those many years ago when I killed Merlin.

Many years ago... Morgana is in so much pain to feel Zak's dark power when Zak killed Merlin.

Morgana: What are you?!  
Supreme Leader Z: I am Lord Zak.  
Morgana: Impossible. You were destroyed many years ago.  
Supreme Leader Z: I was travel to the past by mistake. I can make great use to you, my dear. Prove you may serve me and I will give you my dark power.  
Morgana: Evil one. Teach me and I will learn.

Now.

Claire: You killed Merlin.  
Zak: Indeed I did. I sent Richard Remy to know what you were planning. But I did not sent him to be so idiotic.  
Kong: What are you going to do now? Murder more lives? If you are I'm ready for that rematch.  
Zak: I love to fight. But I have other plans. I will summon all those Dark Kaijus who had perish during your battle.  
Jim: Summon?  
Godzilla: Zak has the power to bring the dead to life.  
Jim: Dead to Life? Than he can force him to bring back my Mom, Toby, the Monster Force, and so many lives. He'll--  
Godzilla: No. It doesn't work like that. Only pure evil he can bring and they'll serve his only true master. There is no other way.  
Zak: I'm also about to bring an old friend to life.  
Godzilla: "Old friend?"

Zak use his dark magic power to resurrect Ghidorah! The three headed monster has return from the dead!

Zak: Behold the power to bring the dead to life!

Ichi: RAGH! WE'RE BACK!  
Ni: We feel so much alive!  
Kevin: WHAT HAPPEN?! I WAS COMING TO THE LIGHT AND-- HUH?!  
Martin: This is bad. Blinky: Indeed. Godzilla: Oh, crap. Ichi: Well, well. If it isn't Lord Zak. We are so pleased for you to resurrect us.  
Ni: Shall we kill them?  
Zak: As you wish. I have gave you much power when you are brought back to life.

Ghidorah feel true dark power flowing with him!

Ichi: YES. TRUE POWER! WE'RE GOING TO ENJOY THIS.  
Ni: Godzilla. Are you ready for round 2?

Ghidorah charge at Godzilla. Both blue and gold energy glowing! The sky turn dark and than came the storm. Lord Zak has return, he even brought King Ghidorah back to life. Can our heroes stop these evil ones? Find out on Monster Force.

Godzilla hurry block King Ghidorah attacks! He can sense he's more powerful than before.

Godzilla: I gotta say, your power have increase since I killed you.  
Ichi: It won't go down like last time. We should thank Lord Zak for bringing us back from the dead.  
Ni: We're much stronger enough to snap your neck!  
Kevin: Whoa, that's dark, bro.  
Ni: Shut the fuck up, Kevin.  
Ichi: Anyway. Ready to die?  
Godzilla: You're funeral.  
Ichi: Already have one.

Godzilla and King Ghidorah are ready to fight! The team need to hurry evacuate. Optimus see Lord Zak is still standing.

Optimus Prime: Everyone. Fall back! We must leave!  
Michelangelo: We're leaving?!  
Captain Rex: We'll be back.

Jim hurry go and sense Zak is sensing him.

Zak: Why don't you join me, Trollhunter Jim?  
Jim: Why the hell would I do that?  
Zak: You and I were once humans. We had a gift, our destiny what we become.  
Jim: I had a destiny like that. It change me, I'm not like you, you monster.  
Zak: Please. Morgana made great use to Claire, I could make great use of you.  
Jim: I won't let you use me!  
Zak: Than so be it.  
Jim: Guys? How about we beat this guy?  
Raphael: Gladly.  
Optimus Prime: No-- don't--  
Kong: You have no idea what your facing with. This is Lord Zak. He's more powerful than us.  
Jim: We'll see about that.

Jim, Claire, Ezra, Sabine, Bumblebee, Windblade, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello the kids charge at Zak. He block their attacks and gave a quick attack hit! Zak slice Bumblebee and Windbalde chest made them hurt, He broke Donatello bow staff and punch Donnie and Mikey chest hard, Raphael tried to punch Zak, he grabbed his arm and snapped his arm! He roar in pain, Ezra and Sabine tried to use their Lightsaber to strike him, Zak grabbed their Lightsaber, he broke Sabine leg and Ezra arms. He grabbed Claire wrist and throw her. Jim tried to use his Daylight sword, Zak pull out his two dark blades out of his arms. Jim tried to fight Zak and see he's very strong.

Zak: You're never that good.  
Sabine: AGH! FUCK, MY LEG!  
Ezra: My arms... Oh, God...  
Raphael: Who or what is this guy?  
Richard: Incredible.  
Morgana: Well done, my master.  
Zak: These children are no match for me.  
Kong: Maybe I am!

Kong go Super Titan Blue to attack Zak. Rexy hurry help the kids.

Captain Rex: How are they?  
Martin: Not good. Bumblebee and Windblade are been slice bad, their still stable. Ezra arms are broken and Sabine leg is broken. The Turtles are hurt real bad. This isn't good.  
Blinky: Master Jim! Fair Claire! Are you all right?  
Jim: We're fine. They weren't kidding. He's really strong.

Kong struggle fighting Zak. Further out Godzilla struggle fighting King Ghidorah too.

Godzilla and King Ghidorah keep fighting, Godzilla grabbed Ghidorah tail and bite it! Ichi, Ni, and Kevin scream in pain!

Ni: RAGH! SONNAVU-- MOTHER--!!

Ni headbutted Godzilla's head!

Godzilla: OW! You headbutted my head!  
Ni: You bit our fuckin' tail!  
Godzilla: Thought that might hurt.  
Ichi: I grow tired of this crap. Let us show you our dark power.

King Ghidorah unleashed their true darkness and turn purple and gold lightning!

Godzilla: Your power is still increasing. How about I show you my move?

Godzilla power up his Super Titan Blue to a new level with red fire! They all see Godzilla has a new form. Everyone look!

Optimus Prime: By the Allsparks.  
Ezra: I'm sensing very strong energy in the Force within him.  
Zak: Hmm. Interesting.  
Richard: Wh--what?!  
Morgana: Huh!  
Kong: Hmm. Ghidorah has no idea what he's up against.  
Kevin: WOW!  
Ichi: What is this move ma I ask?  
Godzilla: This? This is the Kaio-Ken Attack.  
Kevin: Kaio-what?  
Ichi: Kaio-Ken?  
Ni: Kaio-WHATEVER! LET'S FIGHT!

Ghidorah charge at him he vanish too quick.

Ni: What the hell?!  
Godzilla: Over here.  
Kevin: HOW DID HE DO THAT?!  
Godzilla: The Kaio-Ken has incredible speed and strength. You sorta become a-- um... Super Self! Now let me show you what it can do!

Godzilla power is growing rapidly! King Ghidorah is sensing it's growing!

Ichi: It's triple. Quadruple. No-- it's--  
Godzilla: KAIO-KEN 10X!!!!!

Godzilla charge at King Ghidorah and chest very hard, they cough off blood! Godzilla quickly use is tail slap to slap Ghidorah's chest again!

Ni: AGH!  
Godzilla: Too slow!

King Ghidorah roar purple energy while Godzilla is still burning blue and red fire.

Kong fighting Zak. Kong keep blocking Zak's two blade attack.

Kong: You haven't change, Zak.  
Zak: Neither have you, Kong. The last of the Megaprimates will go extinct.  
Kong: Not on my watch!

Kong keep fighting Zak. He unleashed his Lightning Fist!

Kong: Lightning Fist!

Kong see it had no effect.

Zak: Your power won't work like last time.  
Jim: How about this?!

Jim use his Daylight sword to stabbed Zak from behind his back. Jim see he's still standing.

Zak: Foolish boy. I am the Shadow of Morgoth. I cannot die. (He kicked him)  
Jim: No shit. You weren't kidding, Kong.  
Kong: I know. He's tough as hell.

Kong and Jim need to fight Lord Zak. They stopped and see Godzilla is beating King Ghidorah!

Ichi: NO! WE CANNOT LOOSE! We'll fight you elsewhere! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF KING GHIDORAH!

Godzilla see King Ghidorah flew up to the sky and vanish.

Zak: Hmm. We shall meet again.

Zak, Morgana, and Richard vanish in Lord Zak dark magic.

Jim: Godzilla. What happens now?  
Godzilla: King Ghidorah need to find someplace to hide and gain more power.  
Captain Rex: We need to get everyone back to Shatterdome. The team are in real bad shape.  
Godzilla: All right. Let's go.

The Monster Force need to help G-Force to recover. Can they stop Zak and King Ghidorah? Find out on Monster Force!

The entire team head back to Shatterdome. The Clone Troops and Autobot Medics hurry help their wounded get healed.

Martin: It's not good. The team have taken so many hits from Zak's attack.  
Optimus Prime: Oh, no.  
Captain Rex: Optimus. We just repaired Gipsy Avenger and Saber Athena during the Mega-Kaiju fight.  
Optimus Prime: We have no pilots to control Saber Athena.  
Kong: I may help with that. I'm about to invent a tech that can be control by one pilot. So the jaegers can be drift with one pilot.  
Blinky: Master Jim pilots Gipsy Avenger than.  
Claire: I'll pilot Saber Athena.  
Jim: Claire? Are you sure? Your fighting skills.  
Claire: I've been training to fight since back at Arcadia.  
Michelangelo: Ugh... dude.  
Raphael: Hey, Jim. Give them Hell.  
Jim: I will.  
Ezra: May the Force be with you two.  
Jim: We will. Where is Ghidorah now, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: He needs to gather his strength. He might be somewhere. Hmm...  
Clone Trooper: Sirs. We're picking up Dark Kaiju at Internet City.  
Godzilla: Ghidorah. He's there. We'll go.

King Ghidorah fly up top of the biggest building in Internet City to gain more power.

Ichi: YEEESSSSS... MORE POWER!  
Ni: Damn that monster Godzilla and those foolish G-Force! They'll pay!  
Kevin: Um... I feel strange.  
Ichi: (sigh) What is it?  
Kevin: I feel like I'm having tow minds.  
Ni: Two minds?  
Ichi: Wait. Godzilla ripped off Kevin's head.  
Ni" You're saying the head that was ripped off by Godzilla is alive?! Impossible!  
Ichi: Where is your head, Kevin?  
Kevin: Hmm. I don't know. I can't making any sense of it. It's like I'm alive not me.  
Ichi: Oh, well. We need to focus and gain more power.

Someone is watching him. The Dark Kaijus. Richard Remy see Morgana and his master Lord Zak in Supreme Leader Z human disguise are coming.

Richard: Ah, Supreme Leader Z. We located King Ghidorah as we spe--  
Zak: From now on just call me Lord Zak. Ghidorah is gaining power from Internet City. He should gain enough strength to destroy the Monster Force.  
Morgana: My lord. Should we take Ghidorah's power for our own?  
Zak: No. Let him gain power for himself. He may have the chance to kill them.  
Morgana: But, my lord. I--  
Zak: Do not question me, Morgana.  
Morgana: Grr... Yes, my lord.  
Zak: Let us enjoy the show.

Captain Rex: Gipsy. Saber. How are you doing?  
Jim: It's amazing. Kong gave us new techs we never use before.  
Kong: I work so hard to build a portal, I even save some items in case for any other use.  
Claire: Saber Athena online.  
Jim: Gipsy Avenger online.  
Captain Rex: You're good to go.  
Knack: We ready?  
Godzilla: Yes. Monster Force terrorize and move out.

The Monster Force now head to Internet City.

Optimus Prime: Team. The city has been evacuated. But Ghidorah is draining all the city energy. You must stop him.  
Jim: We're on it.  
Godzilla: Guys, Ghidorah has gotten much stronger last time.  
Rexy: We may only watch you fight him. We know we don't want to get involve. But I feel like we should help.  
Godzilla: I know you very much Rexy. Ghidorah would kill you quick.  
Knack: He's right. This is the true monster fight.  
Kong: I'll help to if things get worst.

Gipsy and Saber arrive the battle join the Monster Force to fight King Ghidorah.

Ichi: Well, well, if it isn't Godzilla and is pathetic friends.  
Ni: Are you ready to die?  
Godzilla: No. Just for another fight.  
Kevin: Oh, boy.

Godzilla charge at King Ghidorah while the team watch. Saber and Gipsy look at each other.

Claire: Should we help him?  
Kong: No. This is his fight.

Godzilla fighting Ghidorah dark power. King Ghidorah grabbed Godzilla by throwing him to some buildings. All those buildings collapse, Godzilla got stuck.

Ichi: It is time to die!  
Jim: NO!

Gipsy hurry up to stop King Ghidorah. The Monsters see Jim attack Ghidorah.

Claire: Jim!  
Kong: Oh, no.  
Ichi: Insulate boy! Who do you think you are?  
Jim: I am Jim. I am the Trollhunter.  
Kevin: Trollhunter? What's that?  
Ni: Do you know what shut the fuck up means? SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
Ichi: Anyway. Foolish boy. Do you think you can defeat me?  
Jim: No. But maybe we can.  
Godzilla: We? Jim, this too dangerous.  
Jim: You need my help. We can take him, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Hmm. Alright. We'll take him.

Now both heroes fight against King Ghidorah! Godzilla punch Ni face while Gipsy use his sword to slice Ghidorah's wing. Godzilla turn Super Titan Blue to blast Ghidorah. Gipsy unleashed his chest blaster to blast Ghidorah. The Monster Force need to do something.

Claire: We have to help them, Kong!  
Kong: Alright. Let's move!

Kong punch Ghidorah's back, Saber Athena stabbed Ghidorah's leg. Rexy and Knack attack Ghidorah while Jörmungandr bite Ghidorah's tail. Godzilla and Jim see their helping them. The Monster Force including the jaegers fighting King Ghidorah.

Ni: IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD YOU MONSTER FORCE HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH TO BEAT US?  
Ichi: We shall unleashed our true power!

Ghidorah unleashed his true power again. Godzilla, Kong go power up. Jim use his Amulet to power up Gipsy Avenger energy. Now two blue fire, one red fire power up to fire at King Ghidorah!

Ichi: How is this possible? How could a boy combine his power with two Titans?!  
Godzilla: He may be a Trollhunter, but he's a brave warrior fighting by our side to fight evil like you. ATOMIC BLAST!  
Kong: LIGHTNING FIST!  
Jim: CHEST BLASTER!

King Ghidorah is now gone to oblivion again! Godzilla gave a huge roar of victory. The team won the battle. The two kids get off their jaegers and see the remains of King Ghidorah.

Claire: He's really gone.  
Jim: Godzilla. You think Zak might bring King Ghidorah back from the dead again?  
Godzilla: I don't know. He doesn't use that enough power to bring creatures back from the dead to life.  
Kong: If he bring any Dark Kaijus back we'll be ready. We always will. You two kids could be good by joining the Monster Force.  
Godzilla: Yeah, what do you say?

Both Jim and Claire gave a smile at each other to join the Monster Force and they accept.

Elsewhere...

Morgana: I do not understand. They killed King Ghidorah again. What now?  
Zak: I always have a plan my dear. I will bring back all the Dark Kaijus I may need to destroy the Monster Force!

Lord Zak is planning something very big. Find out on Monster Force!

To be continue...


	26. Back From the Dead

Somewhere deep in the mountains. Lord Zak and his servants Moargana and Richard came along with him.

Morgana: I do not understand, my lord. Why have you brought us down here?  
Zak: You're about to see the true power of bringing the dead to life.  
Morgana: Can you bring King Ghidorah to life again?  
Zak: No. He's a failure. I have other plans. I shall bring back those I will need against the Monster Force.

Zak unleashed his dark power. The ground glow purple lights and dark magic rises! Zak roar as he give enough power to bring these monsters to life. He finish it, the storm turn clear as the sun rises. Zak, Morgana, Richard now see these Dark Kaijus are unconscious Gunmar the Black, Bular the Vicious, Kai, Obsidian Fury, Mega-Kau, Cunber, Lythos, Hydros, Pyros, and Stratos.

Richard: What now, my lord?  
Zak: Send in our soldiers and bring them to Mordor.

G-Force Shatterdome base. The team are fully recover their wounds.

Michelangelo: I feel much better.  
Bumblebee: Man, I thought me and Windblade were scrap.  
Windblade: I feel much better with that green stuff they gave us.  
Godzilla: It's called Green Eco. A Health Energy. You're feeling much better.  
Blinky: Everyone. Team meeting!

The team including the Monster Force are gather.

Captain Rex: We just receive a massive readings somewhere in the mountains and it disappeared. We believe this is another of Zak's plan.  
Godzilla: I can sense it too. He's planning something worse.  
Raphael: Should we be ready for a full frontal assault attack? I wanna kick that guy's ass.  
Godzilla: It's Raphael, right?  
Raphael: Um. Yes, sir.  
Godzilla: Do you want to go back there and get kill again? Raphael: Um, no, sir. Godzilla: Than shut the fuck up, Raphael.  
Raphael: Uh, right. Yes, sir.  
Godzilla: Look. The Monster Force are going to check it out what cause that energy. You guys stay here. You'll be safe from Zak's terror.  
Jim: We'll do, Godzilla.

Back at Mordor. Gunmar the Black has awaken.

Gunmar: RRRAAA! WHAT IS THIS? How am I alive?  
Bular: Father? You're alive!  
Gunmar: Bular, my son! What is this?  
Kai: Where am I? The last thing I remember was being destroyed by Godzilla Junior. Who are you?  
Gunmar: I am Gunmar the Black! The Darkunder Lord!  
Obsidian Fury: Obsidian Fury Superior. Gunmar the Black Inferior.  
Bular: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY MY FATHER, MACHINE?  
Mega-Kaiju: Hey, back off I mean... I'm still alive how--

Mega-Kaiju fall apart and turn back to Raijin, Shrikethorn, and Hakuja.

Raijin: Well, um... we're back to normal.  
Shrikethorn: Thank God!  
Hakuja: It was kinda cool, though.  
Kai: Enough. Why are we here?  
Lythos: The master has brought us back from the dead!  
Hydros: We live to serve him!  
Pyros: We'll melt our enemies!  
Stratos: No! Blow them away!  
Cunber: Master? I wouldn't be with that creep.  
Gunmar: You dare insult me, beast?  
Cunber: Heh. I think I am.  
Gunmar: Why I'll--  
Zak: ENOUGH!

The Dark Kaijus look up and see Zak, Morgana, Richard appeared.

Zak: You are all here because of me. I am Lord Zak.  
Gunmar: It cannot be... the legends are true?  
Zak: I understand your death with the Trollhunter Jim Lake Junior. Such a disappointment.  
Gunmar: So you brought us back from the dead to take revenge on the Trollhunter?  
Zak: No. I brought you back to serve me. You and your son Bular may prove useful in my empire.  
Gunmar: Why would I serve you? Why is Morgana serve you?  
Zak: I promise her power that she can never imagine. I may do the same for you, Gunmar.  
Gunmar: You'll give me more power than the Heartstone?  
Zak: Indeed. But you must vow to serve me.  
Bular: Father. I believe we must serve him. As long as I get to slaughter the Trollhunter.  
Zak: The Trollhunter is now allied with G-Force and the Monster Force. You'll never get your chance there. What say you, Gunmar, will you serve the Dark Kaiju?  
Gunmar: I shall serve.  
Zak: Very well. Dark Kaijus. You are all here for on Planet Earthrealm, a planet of crossover. I brought you all back to serve me for one purpose, to conquer this planet. The Breaches are sabotages. We cannot bring our army, but if we build a strong empire here in Mordor. We'll have a chance to open the Breach. You all will bring death and destruction to this world.  
Kai: Hmm. I'm in as long as I get more chi.  
Cunber: Count me in.  
Raijin: Yes!  
Shrikethorn: Ha!  
Hakuja: For the Dark Kaijus.  
Titans: SERVE LORD ZAK!  
Obsidian Fury: Lord Zak will rule this world.

Zak: You see, Morgana? My army is growing stronger.  
Morgana: I can see that.  
Zak: Soon no one will stop us.

Elsewhere, Itassis and Godzilla Earth see great danger!

Godzilla Earth: This is not good, Itassis, not good. He has brought back those who were killed in Metru Nui.  
Itassis: They can't defeat them all. We still need to find the Soul Stone.  
Godzilla Earth: How? We spent many years searching and searching. Oh, if we can sense the Stone by now. Oh, dear.

The Monster Force are about to leave, than they hear a voice.

Godzilla Earth: Godzilla! Beware!  
Godzilla: Godzilla Earth, is that you?  
Captain Rex: Who--  
Jim: Long story.  
Godzilla: What's wrong, guys?  
Itassis: We just saw in our glass Zak has brought back the Dark Kaijus!  
Kong: What?  
Optimus Prime: By the Allspark.  
Godzilla Earth: Zak has brought back Gunmar, Bular, Kai, Obsidian Fury, Mega-Kaiju, Cunber, Lythos, Hydros, Pyros, and Stratos.  
Jim: Gunmar? Bular? Alive?  
Claire: The Rogue Jaeger is back?  
Michelangelo: NO WAY!  
Itassis: You guys won't make it. We're trying so hard to find the Soul Stone. We'll let you know when we're ready.  
Kong: This is bad. Kai is back.  
Godzilla: Even our enemies now join together to serve their master. This isn't good. We need to go check what their planning. Kong you'll stay here and protect them. Kong: On it.

Inside of Mordor new base. Morgana walking with Obsidian Fury, Cunber, and Hakuja. They recover a single Drone Kaiju or what's felt of him.

Morgana: Can you repair these creatures?  
Obsidian Fury: Scanning. System seems stable. The Kaiju brain is destroyed.  
Morgana: Once they are repaired. Can they be replicated to thousands?  
Cunber: Hmm. Sounds good.  
Obsidan Fury: Yes. But we'll need more kaiju brain.  
???: Do not worry, my son.

They all see Richard Remy appeared in the hallway.

Richard: There's plenty more I got.  
Morgana: Ah, yes. This is Dr. Richard Remy.  
Richard: It's so good to see you again, my creation. I'm the one who gave you life.  
Obsidian Fury: Yes, you did build me.  
Richard: I created you and you serve me.  
Obsidian Fury: I serve you. But we also serve our master Lord Zak.  
Richard: Oh, yes, yes. Anyway. Let's get to work.

Itassis is trying so hard.

Itassis: Oh, I search and search and found nothing. I-- Huh? Godzilla Earth! I think I got something!  
Godzilla Earth: Huh?  
Itassis: I found the Soul Stone! It's very small and has a weak energy.  
Godzilla Earth: We spent 64 years searching Metru Nui what remains and we finally found the Soul Stone. Well.  
Itassis: Yes.

Godzilla and his Monster Force are at somewhere at the mountains while Kong stay behind with G-Force. Separately.

Godzilla Earth: I should hold it.  
Itassis: You sure?  
Godzilla Earth: I'm older and you won't survive this either. Here goes nothing. I'll bring back those we lost during their fight with Zak.

Godzilla Earth focus as he try holding the Soul Stone. The Stone is glowing stronger! He than crush it to make it explode!

The Monster Force at the mountains see the sky turn dark. They see three orange energy hit top the ground! Knack can't tell what he see, he see three monsters are back from the dead, He see George, Ralph, and Lizzie are alive! Rexy gasped!

Knack: It can't be. You're alive, George.  
George: Knack? Rexy? Jörmy? What's going on?  
Godzilla: My God. How is this possible?

Back at Shatterdome. The team and Kong see the dark sky appeared and five energy hit the ground! They all see Godzilla Junior in his Goliath Unicorn, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Toothless, and Light Fury are brought back.

Godzilla Earth did it. He got hurt from the blast and see the remaining Soul Stone is destroyed completely.

Kong: Goji? Luna? Toothless?  
Celestia: You know us?  
Kong: You don't recognize an old friend?  
Junior: Wait-- Kong? Is that you? You're fuckin' old.  
Kong: I know. Much has change since we come to Earthrealm and the defeat of King Ghidorah.  
Junior: Wait. King Ghidorah is defeated?  
Kong: Godzilla and our new allies have defeated King Ghidorah together.  
Luna: What has happen? We died, did we?  
Kong: Well--  
Godzilla: Kong! We just found George, Ralph, and Lizzie! They're alive!  
Kong: We found the others as well.

4 hours later...

Junior: You gotta be kidding me! G-Force? Their more cooler than us!  
Godzilla: I know Goji. But it's so good to see you again, little brother.  
Jim: So this is Godzilla Junior.  
Godzilla: He's stuck in a pony form and a love interested with Princess Luna.  
Claire: Aw, that's cute.  
Junior: It's good to be back, Luna.  
Luna: You as well.

2 hours later... the Monster Force that came back from the dead and the Monster Force with G-Force are gather.

Junior: So. Zak is still alive. He brought back our dead enemies. What now?  
Godzilla: He's planning to build a new empire at Mordor. With his army they'll be unstoppable.  
George: Than it's time for payback.  
Kong: No, George. We can't loose you again. Godzilla Earth use all the Soul Stone and now the Soul Stone is destroyed. We can't loose you guys again. But Godzilla and I have unlock a new power since we lost our Super Kaiju form.

The Monster Force and G-Force now see Godzilla and Kong power up into Super Titan Blue!

Light Fury: By the Gods! Look at them! Such power and it's so blue!  
Jim: They turn into a Super Titan Blue.  
Toothless: Super Titan Blue?  
Lizzie: It's incredible.  
Ralph: Look at 'em! HARD CORE AGAIN!  
George: Amazing.  
Junior: Minilla. Your power is incredible.  
Celestia: That's more powerful than friendship, sister.  
Luna: Indeed.

George: So, Knack, wanna go wrestle?  
Knack: Love too.

Antie: Uncle Goji! You're alive!  
Junior: Anite? You look human.  
Antie: I have the ability to turn human and so does Blue.  
Junior: Blue? You're alive too!  
Blue: It's so good to see you again!

Godzilla: The entire Monster Force is back. Thanks Itassis, Godzilla Earth.  
Kong: Now we're ready to fight the Dark Kaijus.

Someone is watching them. Lord Zak and Morgana see a what they done.

Morgana: That's impossible. They brought them back!  
Zak: Interesting. The Soul Stone was still alive so very long.  
Morgana: We must destroy them, my lord.  
Zak: No. Not yet. Last time I killed them too quick. This time, the fight continues.


	27. The Battle Continues...

The Monster Force are all gather around having fun. Blue and Antie see this is so confusing.

Kong: You okay?  
Blue: We're fine. But... looking at them again. It's like I'm seeing a ghost.  
Kong: Nah, their not ghost anymore, kid. Their real.  
Antie: You think they'll die again?  
Kong: Not this time. We get them train harder than before.  
Anite: Where's dad?  
Kong: Godzilla? He went to the Guardian Councils to have a talk.

Godzilla now talk to the Guardian Councils Monsters.

Godzilla: Councils. I seek an audience.  
Guardian Councils: We hear your call, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Great news. We have brought back our old friends from the dead to life.  
Mothra: That is great news. But beware, Zak has already brought his army as well. They're now growing stronger than they were before.  
Godzilla: I will fight them. (...)  
Mothra: Speak your mind, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Since our time has brought back, we assemble G-Force, that Kong and I have gotten stronger. If Zak and the Dark Kaijus are defeated. Will we have victory for Earthrealm?  
Mothra: That is hard for us to tell. But do not loose faith, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Thank you, Mothra.

Godzilla return back and see his little brother Godzilla Junior looking the view.

Godzilla: You okay, kiddo?  
Junior: I'm fine. It's strange.  
Godzilla: What?  
Junior: We've been dead for like moments and you've change for 64 years. The hell happen to you?  
Godzilla: The Dark Kaijus capture me, imprison me for the Breach to hold me. Thanks to those two kids release me. Kong spent years in his original home Skull Island and trying to build a portal for the others. He needed my energy to power up the portal.  
Junior: Damn. That's some terrible story.  
Godzilla: It sucks, by the way. But G-Force have been fighting them.  
Junior: This Trollhunter Jim, he's the one who killed Supreme Leader Z?  
Godzilla: No. Supreme Leader Z was Zak all this time. He's been hiding ever since the war.  
Junior: I'm gonna go see Luna.  
Godzilla: Heh, be careful with her.  
Junior: She's good.

Luna look at the full moon at night just looking. She than hear Junior came.

Luna: Goji, you're here.  
Junior: What's wrong?  
Luna: It's just-- (sigh). We lost everything at Metru-Nui. You lost your old home.  
Junior: But this is our home now.  
Luna: Yours. But Celestia and I must return to Equestria to know how is our kingdom doing.  
Junior: You're leaving?  
Luna: I'll stay long. But we must return soon.  
Junior: Come on. Just stay a little longer and--

Junior want to come close to the alicorn princess and share their kiss again. But suddenly they hear a huge explosion!

Luna: What was that?  
Junior: I don't know.  
Godzilla: Goji, Luna. You okay?  
Junior: We heard a huge explosion.  
Optimus Prime: It must be coming from the Power Planet facility.  
Godzilla: That's where Goji and I going.  
Jim: Count me in.  
Godzilla: Jim? Are you sure?  
Jim: You'll need my help, Godzilla.  
Junior: Bring the kid along, Minilla.  
Jim: Minilla?  
Godzilla: Goji still calls me Minilla. I go by Godzilla.

The three of them enter the facility.

Junior: What cause this destruction?  
Jim: I see some kinda green blade slices.  
Godzilla: Oh, no. Kai.  
Jim: Who?  
Godzilla: Long story. Let's just say he's the one who got his ass kicked by Goji here.  
Jim: You kicked his ass, Goji?  
Junior: Yeah. A long time ago.  
Kai: And I'm dying for a rematch.  
Junior: Kai!  
Kai: Godzilla Junior, Godzilla, and hmm... a Trollhunter hybrid boy? He's not even human no more.  
Jim: I've change.  
Kai: But there's something different with Godzilla Junior.  
Junior: What the fuck do you mean?  
Godzilla: Oh, I get it. It's because your so different. You grown up as a adult unicorn.  
Kai: You know that's not what I meant, you idiot. His power is massive. Full of Rage. Ever since Super Kaiju Rage. You've unlock your true potential.  
Godzilla: So have I.

Godzilla power up to Super Titan Blue.

Kai: This is interesting. Your chi will be mine.  
Godzilla: Call this one Super Titan Blue, Kai.

Godzilla charge at Kai. He block his fist. Godzilla use his tail to slap Kai, he fell. But Godzilla see someone is also here. He see it's Gunmar and Bular.

Godzilla: Huh?  
Jim: Gunmar? Bular?!  
Bular: Hello again, Trollhunter.  
Gunmar: I have return from the dead. And I will seek vengeance!  
Kai: Hmm. I didn't call you guys yet.  
Junior: Relax. There's three of us.  
Obsidian Fury: Make that four.  
Jim: Obsidian Fury?! And he can talk?  
Raijin: How about five?  
Shriekthron: No, six.  
Hakuja: Seven!  
Jim: Not those guys.  
Cunber: Don't forget me!  
Godzilla: You're new. Don't remember fighting you.  
Junior: Um, guys?  
Godzilla: Oh, crap.

They see the Titans Lythos, Hydros, Pyros, and Stratos appeared.

Junior: Oh great. They're here.  
Gunmar: You're outnumber by us!

Kong sneak up and punch Gunmar's face.

Kong: He's not outnumber.

They see the Monster Force are here.

George: Man. Just like old times, huh, Ralph?  
Ralph: Not quite.  
Lizzie: Let's beat these creeps!

The Monster Force charge at the Dark Kaijus. Gunmar see Jim, he's about to attack the troll boy, but Kong came up and punch his chest hard and kicked his face!

Jim: Thanks, Kong!  
Kong: Right back at ya, kid.

George fight Bular, Lizzie attack Raijin. Ralph and Rext fight Hakuja and Shrikethorn. Jim see the good monsters fighting the bad monsters. He also see Morgana with her master Zak.

Morgana: Hello again, Trollhunter.  
Jim: Morgana. What do you want?  
Morgana: My master want to see the fight.  
ZaK; Ah, just like old times. But not this time I kill them no. The war you stopped is still going, Jim. My army is unstoppable.  
Jim: Not for long, Zak.

Jim tried to leap up at Zak, but Morgana use her magic to hold him and throw him. George still fighting Bular, George punch Bular's face hard. The Titans need to a plan. So they got one! They must combine to Kronosaur!

Lythos: TITANS! MERGED TO FORM KRONOSAUR!

Jim: What the hell is that thing? He's super huge!  
Godzilla: Not good.  
Junior: I thought Luna and I killed him.  
Godzilla: Zak brought them back and they now have a new ability to transform into Kronosaur.  
Kong: We need to take this guy down.  
Junior: Count me in.

Godzilla, Kong, and Junior power up and charge at the combiner monster. They tried to punch Kronosaur's face and he fell but not down yet. Cunber attack Kong from behind. Kong power up Blue and Cunber power up his Evil Saiyan form. Cunber headbutted Kong's head. Kong kicked Cunber's chest! Lizzie use her tail to hit Cunber's back. Both Lizzie and Kong attack Cunber. George punch Gunmar and hit Shrikethorn.

George: Man! These guys are tough.  
Ralph: We've been dead too long and Zak must've give these guys extra strength!  
Rexy: Hey! We got two Super Titan Blues and Super Kaiju Rage!

Jim see Godzilla and Junior fighting Kronosaur. But he wasn't ready, he see Gunmar came charge at him and hit a wall so hard. Jim groan in pain, Gunmar pull out his Decimaar Blade to stab him.

Gunmar: I have dreamed of this moment!  
Zak: Stop. I want him alive, Gunmar.  
Gunmar: YOU DARE-- GAK!

Zak use his dark grip to choke Gunmar.

Zak: I dare you to stand down. Do you understand?  
Gunmar: Y-yes, my lord...  
Bular: FATHER! What were you-- I mean. My lord. What is your plan now?  
Zak: Keep the fight on.  
Bular: Yes, my lord. Come, father.  
Knack: How about me?

Knack punch Bular and Gunmar face. Godzilla blast Kronosaur chest and he fell down defeated. Junior charge at Kai use his hoofs by hitting his chest hard. Kai cough off green blood out of his mouth and in so much pain.

Junior: HELL YEAH!  
Godzilla: Way a go, kiddo!

Godzilla help Kong and Lizzie to fight Cunber. Godzilla and Kong go Super Titan Blue to beat Cunber. Cunber fell defeated.

Raijin: They're really strong!  
Shrikethorn: We must fall back!

Morgana: My lord?  
Zak: Very well. Retreat, for now.

The Dark Kaijus hurry retreat and the Monster Force won victory. George and Knack help Jim up.

Jim: (groaning)  
Knack: You okay?  
Jim: I'm fine. Just Gunmar attacked me so hard. I never been hit like that before.  
George: Zak gave them extra strength. But why would they retreat?  
Godzilla: Maybe he wanted to see our fighting skills. But it was a warm up. They'll be back and be planning soon.

Mordor...

Morgana: My lord. You sure you wanted a retreat.  
Zak: Just to see their fighting skills. I now know Godzilla and Kong are more stronger than they was before. But not stronger enough for me.  
Morgana: You can defeat them?  
Zak: Not yet. I must gain my strength since I drained all my energy for bringing back my army. But it will take time.  
Morgana: As you wish my lord.

Later...

Captain Rex: How are the team, Martin?  
Martin: The turtles are fully better, they'll pilot Bracer Phoenix, Ezra and Sabine are better, but Bumblebee and Windbalde are still hurt. So Ezra and Sabine will pilot Guardian Bravo. Claire still pilot Saber and Jim also still pilot Gipsy too.  
Captain Rex: That's good and a bit bad for Bee and Windblade.  
Optimus Prime: They'll rest. But right now, the Monster Force are discussing something else.  
Shelob: I wonder what they're discussing about.

The Monster Force now hear that Celestia and Luna are leaving and are heading back to Equestria.

Junior: You sure you wanna go?  
Luna: Do not worry, Goji. I'll see you again soon. But Tia and I must know what has happen to Equestria and we must know if the Dark Kaijus attack our home as well.  
Celestia: Luna is right. Lulu and I must do this. The princess of Equestria must fight and defend our kingdom. We have a magic spell to teleport to our world, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Good luck and be careful.

Celestia flew up, while Luna see Junior gave a sad look. Luna came closer to Junior and gave him a kiss of goodbye.

Luna: Goodbye, Goji. I'll see you again soon.

Junior see Luna and Celestia fly to their own portal. Godzilla out his hand on Junior's shoulder and gave him a smile.

Godzilla: You really do love her?  
Junior: I do. But her and Tia have ti do this alone. But I feel so alone without her now.  
Godzilla: Hey, you still have your big brother and friends. You have the Monster Force.

They all hear an explosion. The team see it's...

George: What are those?  
Kong: Drone Kaijus!  
Ralph: Drone Kaijus?  
Godzilla: Later. Let's take these guys out.

The Monster Force charge at those jaeger kaiju hybrid monsters! The Drones fire missiles at Knack and Lizzie.

Lizzie: Man. These guys are good. But NOT good enough!

She bite one Drone head off. George punch one drone while Ralph leaped on the same drone. Kong smash two drones while Junior and Godzilla beat one drone. Rexy bite, stomped, and tail slap all the drones.

Knack: How many of these guys?  
Kong: Ten. Looks like. That's the last of them.  
Junior: They must be building an army, Minilla.  
Godzilla: They are. Without the Dark Kaijus, they'll be building an army of Drone Kaijus. Let's head home.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Fk4uBgPSPc

The Monster Force and G-Force are at a bar having fun. Antie see Blue is dancing with George and Ralph. Antie see she's having so much fun. He wants to dance with her, but he feels too nervous.

Rexy: Hey. Go have some dance, Antie.  
Anite: I can't. I-I feel too nervous to dance her.  
Rexy: You like her, Antie.  
Antie: I don't know. I--  
Blue: Antie. Come on, you gotta dance with me.  
Antie: No, I was gonna get another drink--  
Blue: COME ON!

Blue dance with Antie. He see Blue smile, he miss her since he thought he lost her. Blue yellow eyes see Antie's blue eyes. She look closely to him.

Blue: You look so cute, Antie.  
Antie: Heh, and you look beautiful, Blue.

Antie and Blue share their kiss for the first time. Godzilla see his son kissing on the velociraptor girl.

Godzilla: Aww...  
Kong: You're kid really loves her.  
Godzilla: He sure is.  
Kong: The fight is not over. We still got the Dark Kaijus on us.  
Godzilla: No. Zak and his army will return. We need to be ready his next move.  
Antie: No- I- Ah, crap.


	28. Godzilla Speech

Godzilla: I am Minilla son of Godzilla SR., but you can call me Godzilla. I play this message because it is a good day for us. We brought our old friends back from the dead. Toothless and Light Fury decided to fly somewhere, but they'll be back. Junior Godzilla, my little brother still miss the girl he love, Princess Luna and her big sister Princess Celestia flew back to Equestria to make sure their kingdom is safe. George, Ralph, Lizzie, the Rampage monsters are back. Jörmungandr swim to the sea and rest. Knack and Rexy go kick some Dark Kaijus assess. I made myself a new home, with my family. My brother-in-arms Kong, my adoptive son Antie, and Antie's girlfriend Blue. We even have new friends such as G-Force. Like Optimus Prime, Jim Lake Junior, Claire Nuñez, Blinkous, Martin Lazzari, Shelob, Clone Captain Rex, even the others. I'm also in love with Mothra, (she's hot.) Mothra gave me and Kong a new power beyond a Super Kaiju, Super Titan Blue. Planet Earthrealm is so beautiful. It's full of crossovers like humans, cybertronians, aliens, many more. Even big citites just like Metru-Nui. Gotham City (Batman Arkham Knight), Mega-Tokyo City (Pacific Rim Uprising), Internet City (Ralph Breaks the Internet), New Iacon City (Transformers War for Cybertron), Coruscant (Star Wars), even the coldest Tau Volantis (Dead Space 3). But the team now have two bases, Shatterdome (Pacific Rim) and Deep Six (Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Video Game). I've been training with the Trollhunter Jim very good. He's learning. Mothra help Claire to learn to control herself from that witch Morgana. Now that I wanted to say the bad part. The bad part is Zak the Shadow of Morogth Leader of the Dark Kaijus has return. He was new and old allies such as Morgana the Pale Lady, Richard Remy. He even brought back the Dark Kaijus back from the dead to life. Gunmar the Black, Bular the Vicious, Obsidian Fury the Rogue Jaeger, Kai the Collector (or Beast of Vengeance, Maker of Widows) Raijin, Shrikethorn, Hakuja, they combine to Mega-Kaiju (but they've been separated, so I don't know they'll combine again) Even the hard part is the Titans Lythos the Mountain King, Hydros the Lurker, Pyros the Lord of Flame, and Stratos the Mystic Voice they combine into a new form of Kronosaur the Dark Kaiju Combiner, and Cunber the Evil Saiyan (I say badass Saiyan). Oh, I almost forgot! I have fought King Ghidorah the One Who is Many. My father once fought him centuries ago when I was a kid. Even now, I defeated him with a little help from my friends, Kong and Jim. Zak is going to be harder this time. I know Kong and I beat him, but not clearly. I have to make sure is gone for real. But I hope in God I can defeat that evil monster once and for all. You don't stand a chance, Zak!

2023...


	29. The Hangover

Mordor, the Dark Kaijus have been building a new empire for three years. They tried to contact Raijin, Shrikethorn, Hakuja, even Obsidian Fury and get no contact.

Richard: Oh, where are those monsters? We need Obsidian Fury!  
Morgana: They need some time off. The Master is not complaining.  
Kai: I'm getting a call.

Kai go outside and answer the call.

Kai: Hello?  
Raijin: Hey, it's me.  
Kai: Raijin. Where are you? What happen?  
Raijin: Well... we fucked up.  
Kai: What do you mean?

Raijin: The whole thing I told you about. It got out of control. We lost Obsidian.  
Kai: What are you saying?  
Raijin: We can't even find him.  
Kai: We need Obsidian Fury. He have all the information.  
Raijin: Yeah, that's not going to happen...

Raijin look up in the sky and see the airplane flying next to the sun.

Three days earlier...

Hakuja: You sure you want me to come too, Obsidian?  
Obsidian: Yes. Lord Zak want information on Las Vegas. That is our mission, not having fun, Hakuja.  
Hakuja: I thought we were going to have fun. It's been three years, can't we get some break where we deserve?  
Obsidian: All right. I'll go talk to Lord Zak.  
Hakuja: Okay.

Obsidian: Kai? Where's Lord Zak?  
Kai: He's busy. But you can talk to me, Obsidian.  
Obsidian: Hakuka wishes to have fun in Las Vegas. We spent three years of fighting and he wanted to have fun.  
Kai: Very well. I'll inform Zak. But you should bring Raijin and Shrikethorn along too. Their Hakuja buddies.  
Obsidian: I'll bring them along too.  
Kai: Oh, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.  
Obsidian: Okay.

30 minutes later...

Kai: Guys. I've talked to Lord Zak and he said yes. You should have fun.  
Hakuja: YIPPEE!  
Obsidian: We gotta go pick up Raijin and Shrikethorn. But we need a car.  
Kai: You can use this car on your trip.  
Obsidian: Okay.  
Kai: Don't let Raijin drive, he'll crush the wheel.  
Obsidian: He's not that strong to crush the wheel. But I promise I'll be the only one driving.

Raijin is lifting the weights as he see Obsidian and Hakuja are picking him up.

Raijin: Holy shit, guys!  
Obsidian: Be careful not to-- WATCH THE SEAT!  
Raijin: Just shut up and let's go. Who's this?  
Obsidian: You don't remember? It's Hakuja.  
Hakuja: Hey, we merged to Mega-Kaiju, remember?  
Raijin: Oh, I'm sorry. How you doin'?  
Hakuja: Good.  
Obsidian: Let's get Dr. Shrikethorn.

Dr. Shrikethorn is a dentists and he has a girl, Alecto Queen of the Furies.

Alecto: Don't forget to bring your cleaning teeth with you, darling.  
Shrikethorn: Got it. What's wrong, Alecto?  
Alecto: Oh, nothing. I just hope your not going to one of those strip club.  
Shrikethorn: We're going to Caesar Palace and go to a big Buffet. But we're there for information.  
Alecto: If I see you touch one chick, I will fuck you up.  
Shrikethorn: Right. But you know how we first met? You were beautiful and you wish to join the Dark Kaijus.  
Alecto: I know, darling.  
Shrikethorn: I wanted to say something before we go. I--  
Raijin: Paging Dr. Faggot! Dr. Faggot!  
Shrikethorn: I think I should go.  
Alecto: That's a good idea, Dr. Faggot.

Shrikethorn is about to kiss Alecto, but she pulled out her tentacle and move him away.

Shrikethorn: Love you.  
Alecto: Love you too.

The Dark Kaijus are driving in the highway and Hakuja feel the fresh air.

Hakuja: WOO! ROAD TRIP! (He see a little human girl) VEGAS! VEGAS BABY! VEGAS! WOO-HOO! (The little human girl gave him a middle finger and hurt Hakuja feeling)  
Raijin: Come on, everyone is passing us!  
Obsidian: Absolutely not. I promise Kai I'll be the only one driving the car.  
Raijin: Oh, what are you a Decepticon now? I drive great even I'm not drunk.  
Shrikethorn: That's true. Raijin is a Category 5 so he's fully functional.  
Obsidian: You wanted to explain it to them, Hakuja?  
Hakuja: This car I brought it last Christmas, during our celebration our fight with G-Force and took down some city.

Shrikethorn: Let's go get some gas.

Gas Station.

Old Robot Man: Wow. You got a sweet ride.  
Hakuja: Don't touch it. Get out, go on!

Raijin: Y'know he's kinda funny, though.  
Obsidian: Hakuja is so exciting to gamble. But not too much.  
Raijin: I mean is he all there?  
Shrikethorn: And one water. I told Alecto we're going to a buffet in Caesar.  
Raijin: Do you think it's strange you've been in relation with Alecto?  
Shrikethorn: No. Why?  
Raijin: Because she fucked with a Megalodon and a Kraken.  
Obsidian: Hey.  
Shrikethorn: Actually, it was a Sharktopus and they didn't do it.  
Raijin: And you believe that?  
Shrikethorn: ...  
Raijin: All right.

Driving...

Hakuja: We should gamble as Mega-Kaiju. What do you say?  
Raijin: I don't think we can combine again. We haven't tried it in three years.  
Hakuja: OKay than I'll go gambling.  
Obsidian: I don't think you should gamble too much, Hakuja.  
Hakuja: I know. We're here to get information so Obsidian Fury can downloaded it in his system.  
Raijin: That's the plan.

They drive to Las Vegas and see it's full of crossovers. They go up front pay for a room and they see their room is big!

Raijin: Oh, shit! Now this is Vegas! I want to thank Lord Zak or thank Obsidian Fury for this.  
Obsidian: You're welcome. Now we need to be ready in 30 minutes.

Shrikethorn: Yeah, you should be here. This place is perfect. Caesar is too perfect. Oh, I gotta go. Love you. BYE!  
Raijin: I'm not gonna say anything.  
Shrikethorn: Where's Hakuja?  
Obsidian: He said he need to grab something.  
Shrikethorn: Good. Because I have something to show you.  
Raijin: What the hell is that?  
Shrikethorn: It's a wedding ring.  
Raijin: No, I think that's a big fucking mistake.  
Shrikethorn: I'm going to propose to Alecto when we come back.  
Obsidian: Interesting ring you have that.  
Shrikethorn: My creator gave it to me. I wanted to call her mom, she made that as something ever change me.  
Raijin: I don't get it. Have you not listen to anything I say?  
Shrikethorn: Rai, we've been dating for three years. It's time.  
Raijin: A that is bullshit and B she's a complete bitch!  
Obsidian: Hey, that's his fiance.  
Raijin: You know it's true, Shrike. She beats him.  
Shrikethorn: I don't care. And I respect that.  
Raijin: Wow. He's deniable. Not to mentioned she fucked a Mega-Kraken.  
Obsidian: It's a Sharktopus, you know that.  
Shrikethorn: Guys. I'm standing right here. I can hear what your saying.  
Hakuja: Hey, guys. Ready to let the dogs out?  
Raijin: What?  
Shrikethorn: Do what?  
Hakuja: Let the dogs out like Who let the dogs out, who who?  
Raijin: Who brought this guy along?  
Obsidian: Yes. We're ready to let the dogs out. Congrats.  
Shrikethorn: Thank you.

The Drak Kaijus are walking the hallway and waiting for the elevator.

Raijin: You're not wearing that, are you?  
Hakuja: Wearing what?  
Raijin: The man purse. You actually gonna wear that?!  
Hakuja: I keep all my things. It's not a purse, it's a satchel.

They see the elevator s opening and inside is Antie and Blue having romantic time kissing.

Blue: Antie!  
Anite: Hi, um... we're going up.  
Raijin: Yeah, we're going too.  
Obsidian: We're going up? Up to where?

All the way to the top of the building...

Shrikethorn: I'm saying, we are not allow to be here.  
Raijin: We're Dark Kaijus. We can do whatever the fuck we want. Come on and watch the door.  
Shrikethorn: Fine.

The Dark Kaijus look at the beautiful view at night.

Raijin: Hakuja, where are ya?  
Hakuja: I'm coming. I got Coca Cola.  
Shrikethorn: For what?  
Hakuja: To a toasts! I wanted to call the four of us the Wolfpack, because we're four wolves searching for ladies, drinks, and gambles.  
Raijin: Yes. We're here in Vegas to get information of the Monster Force. We do a little fun and we continue our mission. But this is a night that we'll never forget.  
ALL: CHEERS!

Time lapse... The entire room is wreck, so many cans, bottles, even a lot of junk food. A hot chick walk quietly out to the door. Shrikethorn woke up unconscious and see Hakuja is so tired and need to go to the bathroom.

Hakuja turn and see Rexy member of the Monster Force is waking up and gave a angry growl.

Hakuja: Heh, stupid T-Rex. (GASPED) (Hakuja hurry run and bumped Raijin)  
Raijin: Ow, fuck! Control yourself man-- Goddamn! Would you put some pants?  
Hakuja: Rai, do not go in the bathroom!  
Raijin: Hakuja, calm down. It's me.  
Hakuja: Rai, there's a T-Rex in the bathroom!  
Shrikethorn: What's going on?  
Hakuja: There's an angry T-Rex in the bathroom!  
Raijin: I'll go check it out.  
Hakuja: Don't go in, don't go in! Be careful, don't-- don't--don't--  
Raijin: OH!  
Hakuja: SEE?! SEE?!  
Raijin: Holy fuck! He's not kidding there's a T-Rex in there.  
Shrikethorn: No there isn't.  
Hakuja: Yeah! It's Rexy, she's big, gigantic!  
Raijin: You okay, buddy?  
Shrikethorn: No. I'm in so much pain.  
Raijin: My God. Look at this place.  
Shrikethorn: Rai, I think we lost the information. We're so screwed.  
Hakuja: How--how did Rexy get in the bathroom, man? She almost killed me!  
Raijin: Hey, bro. You might want to find some pants.  
Shrikethorn: Hey, Rai. Am I missing a tooth?  
Raijin: I can't-- OH! Heh, heh, shit!  
Shrikethorn: (He hurry look himself in a glass mirror and see...) Oh, my God! MY FANG-- IT'S GONE!  
Raijin: Hey, it's okay. We're fine. Hakuja, go find Ob and let's get the fuck out before cleaners gets here.  
Shrikethorn: What am I going to tell Alecto? I lost a tooth. I have no idea how it happen.  
Raijin: Come on. I got a massive headache. Let's calm down.  
Shrikethorn: HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN? LOOK AROUND YOU!  
Hakuja: Hey, he's not in there.  
Raijin: Did you check all the rooms?  
Hakuja: Yeah, I look everywhere, plus the mattress is gone. It's weird.  
Raijin: He maybe waiting for us. I'll call him.  
Shrikethorn: I look like Slattern that is missing a tooth, man.  
Raijin: (laugh)

He hear a ringer and see it's Obsidian Fury Power Core and phone.

Hakuja: Hey, this is Obs phone.  
Raijin: No shit.  
Hakuja: Yeah.

They all hear a baby cry.

Shrikethorn: What the fuck is that?

They open the closet door and see a human baby crying.

Raijin: Who's fucking baby is that?  
Shrikethorn: Oh, it's okay baby. Hakuja, did you see anyone here?  
Hakuja: Yeah. I looked and found no one. What's his name?  
Raijin: We don't have time for this. Let's find Ob and deal with the baby later.  
Shrikethorn: Rai. We're not gonna leave a baby in the room. There's a fucking T-Rex in the bathroom!  
Raijin: It's not our baby.  
Hakuja: Come on. I gotta side with Shrike on this one.  
Raijin: Fine. Can at least you find some pants?

Down to the elevator.

Shrikethorn: Why can't we remember a Goddamn thing from last night?  
Raijin: Maybe we had a great fucking time. Hey, be proud of yourself.  
Shrikethorn: I don't know. I feel like I'm loosing my mind. Maybe I'm missing a tooth, or there's Rexy a member of the Monster Force is in the bathroom, or we found a baby. Oh, that's right. We found a FUCKING BABY!  
Hakuja: Hey. I don't think you should curse around the child like that.  
Alien Woman: Oh, how cute. What's his name?  
Raijin: Um, Ben.  
Hakuja: Aku.  
Raijin: Aku?

At the beautiful backdoor pool. Hakuja, Raijin, and the human baby Aku sitting. They see Shrikethorn came.

Raijin: Anything?  
Shrikethorn: I look everywhere. Gym, Casino, Frontdesk. He's not here. Nobody see him.  
Raijin: Relax. He's a tough jaeger. Here, have some juice.  
Shrikethorn: BLLLRAGGHHH!! (Shrikethorn puke on the floor)  
Raijin: Let's focus. What was the last thing we remember?  
Hakuja: The first thing was we all get a drink of coke cola.  
Raijin: And we went to the buffet, right?  
Hakuja: Yeah. And I think Ob was there.  
Raijin: No. I think we walk out after the buffet.  
Shrikethorn: You know what, guys? I don't remember going out to dinner,  
Raijin: I know. What the fuck. I've never been in this hungover.  
Hakuja: Hey. What's this?  
Shrikethorn: THAT IS MY TOOTH! What else do you have in your pocket?  
Raijin: Yeah. Check your pockets.  
Shrikethorn: I got a ticket from Caesars. $800! I AM SO FUCKED!  
Hakuja: I got this. We drove in a 5:00 A.M..  
Raijin: Oh, shit. We drove last night?  
Hakuja: Hah! Driving drunk. Hey, what's that on your arm?  
Shrikethorn: Jesus. You were at the hospital.  
Raijin: I guess so. But hey, we got a lead now. Let's go.

Shrikethorn: You sure to carry that baby with you?  
Hakuja: I got this. But hey, why did Gunmar and Bular quit the Dark Kaijus, anyway?  
Shrikethorn: I guess there more interest on the Trollhunter. Even Godzilla help beat them up. But Lord Zak has no use of them.  
Hakuja: Raijin. You sure about this?  
Raijin: It's okay.  
Hakuja: But Obsidian was suppose to drive my car.  
Raijin: Hakuja. Focus. We got bigger problems now. Ob may be in the hospital.  
Shriekthorn: Hey guys. Look.

They all see the mattress in impale by the statue.

Hakuja: Is that the mattress in Obs room?  
Raijin: What the fuck? Hey, sir. What happen?  
Human Man: Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night.  
Raijin: No shit.  
Human Man: Yeah. Some guys can't handle Vegas.  
Shrikethorn: Hahaha!  
Raijin: How did we miss that?

They all see a Decpeticon police car.

Alien Driver: Here's your car, Decepticons.  
Shrikethorn: Oh, God.  
Raijin: Nobody say anything. Just get in.

Shrikethorn open the door for Hakuja but hit the poor baby!

Shrikethorn: OH, MY GOD! You nailed the baby!  
Hakuja: Are my glasses are okay?  
Shrikethorn: You're glasses are fine, dick.

Stuck in traffic.

Shrikethorn: This is so illegal.  
Raijin: Can you see the fun part?  
Shrikethorn: We're stuck in traffic with a stolen police car and a baby in the back, which is fun.  
Hakuja: I think the cop car is cool.  
Raijin: Oh, thank you, Hakuja. It is cool. Ob would've love it. COME ON! Hey. Check this out!  
Shrikethorn: What are you dong? DON'T DO THIS!

Raijin drive the cop car on the sidewalk, everyone stand back!

Shrikethorn: Rai, stop the car I want to get out!  
Raijin: Attention. Move out of the way, please. Oh, ma'am cheetah lady. You look amazing.  
Shrikethorn: GET OFF THE SIDEWALK! GET OFF THE SIDEWALK!  
Raijin: I should've been a fucking Decepticon.  
Shrikethorn: AH!

Hospital...

Doctor: I already told you. He just came in pretending to be hurt, nothing else.  
Raijin: Do you remember how manof us?  
Doctor: I think it was you guys. I don't remember a baby. Oh, and that robot guy.  
Shrikethorn: That's our guy. Was he okay?  
Doctor: Yeah, he was wacked out of his mind, you all were. Oh. I have paper works on Mr. Raijin blood work.  
Shrikethorn: Can I look at it? I'm actually a doctor.  
Doctor: You said that a hundred times last night. But your just a dentists. Your blood work says you have a Roofalin in your system.  
Raijin: Ro--?  
Doctor: Roofalin also know as Roofies. The date rape drug.  
Raijin: Are you sayin' I was rape last night?  
Doctor: Actually no. But someone did slip you the drug and I'm surprise you don't remember a thing.  
Hakuja: Doc, none of us could remember.  
Raijin: How could someone drug us?  
Doctor: Look your all better now. I gotta go.  
Shrikethorn: Do you know where we've been going?  
Doctor: There is one. You guys talked about some wedding you went last night.  
Hakuja: Wedding?  
Raijin: Alright. Do you know where it is?  
Doctor: I do. It's near at a white Church street.

There it is...

Hakuja: You sure to leave the baby in the car?  
Raijin: We're only gonna be there a few minutes.  
Shrikethorn: We can't leave a baby in the car.  
Raijin: He'll be fine. I crack the window open.  
Shrikethorn: What if they don't remember us?  
Raijin: Let's find out. Excuse me.  
Eddy: ED! DOUBLE D! GET OUT QUICK! It's the guy who came to do the wedding last night!  
Ed: HI THERE!  
Edd: Oh, hello again.  
Eddy: You gonna pay $25,000, are you?  
Rajin: For what?  
Eddy: FOR JAR BREAKERS!  
Raijin: No. We're because there was a wedding.  
Eddy: Yeah. You Shriky got married.  
Shrikethorn: I did?  
Raijin: We're looking for our friend Obsidian Fury.  
Edd: You mean the robot terminator? He was here.  
Raijin: Can you tell us what may have happen?  
Eddy: You guys don't remember a thing?

They see a wedding pictures of Shrikethorn married a beautiful cat-girl,

Shrikethorn: (groan)  
Hakuja: Congratulation, Shrike. You got married.  
Shrikethorn: OH, GOD! (SIGH)  
Raijin: You look serious happy, man.  
Shrikethorn: Oh, my God. That's it. My life is over.  
Raijin: Hey, shit happens. Alecto won't find out about this.  
Hakuja: What's that?  
Eddy: Your package. You got coffee mugs.  
Shrikethorn: WHAT?!  
Eddy: Calenders, and baseball cap of Shrikethorn and Nya-Nya.  
Raijin: Her name is Nya-Nya?  
Eddy: Yeah. She was a ink made by Brushogun But she's no longer a ink creature. She's now flesh and she adopt a baby.  
Raijin: That explain the baby.  
Hakuja: Oh, Aku!  
Raijin: Can we get this wedding like a breakup?  
Edd: We do. But it hurts. We can't do just him. We need the cat girl to make the party.  
Raijin: Okay. And maybe she know where Ob is.  
Shrikethorn: AWESOME.  
Raijin: You know her address?  
Eddy: ED! DOUBLE D! FIND THE ADDRESS, NOW!

Hakuja: Hey, what about the car?  
Raijin: I bet Ob has it. We'll get it.  
Shrikethorn: I saw we torch the car and all this shit with it.  
Raijin: Torch it? Who are you?  
Shrikethorn: I don't know, Rai. I think I'm going crazy, I just married a cat girl. This whole thing is fucked. THESE MUGS. THIS HAT!  
Hakuja: HEY!  
Shrikethorn: This car. This is all the terrible things from last night and we're torching it. Or maybe destroy it.  
Raijin: Whoa. I'm a Category 5 kaiju. I can't break this cool car.  
Shrikethorn: Fine. I'll do it.  
Hakuja: Can I help?  
Shrikethorn: Yeah, thanks.  
Raijin: And how exact are you going to do that?  
Hakuja: We'll wreck it.  
Shrikethorn: Yes, wreck it. I'll smash the stuff than.

They hear a phone ring!

Raijin: Shit. Is it Ob?  
Hakuja: I don't have a phone.  
Raijin: It's Ob, Ob!  
Shrikethorn: Ah, it's Alecto.  
Raijin: Don't answer it.  
Shrikethorn: I have to she called me TWICE ALREADY!  
Hakuja: Can I ride with you?  
Raijin: Don't touch me.

Shrikethorn: Hey, sweety. How are you?  
Alecto: There you are. I thought I lost you.  
Shrikethorn: It must be the signal by G-Force blocking the signal.  
Alecto: Really. How was it last night?  
Shrikethorn: Eh, it was fine. Quite actually. We ate good. We drove around to see the water lights.  
Hakuja: I wish we bring the baby to the Dark Kaijus, don't we?

Raijin look confuse and see two trolls appeared. It's Gunmar and Bular.

Raijin: What the fuck? Is that Gunmar and Bular? What are they doing here?  
Shrikethorn: Oh, hey, we're about to go on a tracker ride. It's going to be fun and-- OH!  
Bular: OUT OF THE CAR, NOW!  
Alecto: Who is that?  
Shrikethorn: We started the tracker. And I think they're back fire.  
Gunmar: WHERE IS HE, KAIJU?!  
Raijin: Hey, easy, easy. If it's the Trollhunter your looking for. It's our friend Obsidian.

Bular smash the car!

Raijin: HEY! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!

The baby cry!

Alecto: What is that? Is that a baby?  
Shrikethorn: What baby? That's a goat.  
Bular: WHERE IS HE, RAIJIN?!  
Raijin: I-I-I don't know what your talkin' about!  
Shrikethorn: Can you start the track, please?  
Raijin: I'M TRYIN' TOO, BUT WE'RE FUCKING BLOCK!  
Alecto: By the Gods. What is happening there?  
Hakuja: HEY! THERE'S A BABY ON BOARD!  
Alecto: SOMEONE JUST SAID BABY!  
Shrikethorn: It's a baby goat.  
Gunmar: OUT OF THE CAR NOW!  
Eddy: Hey, you here to buy the car? It's $30,000, sir.  
Gunmar: I SAID OUT OF THE CAR, NOW!  
Hakuja: Rai, he's got his Decimaar Blade.  
Raijin: NO SHIT HE PULLED HIS DECIMARR BLADE!  
Shrikethorn: I'll call you back. Bye.

The car crush Gunmar's foot. He tripped and throw is blade at Ed Edd' Eddy!

Raijin: HOLY FUCK! SHIT!  
Shrikethorn: HE KILLED ED EDD' EDDY!  
Raijin: FUCK THIS SHIT!  
Shrikethorn: GO! GO! GO! WHOA! GO, GO, GO, GO!

They escape!

Raijin: Okay. That was some weird shit.  
Hakuja: What were those guys problem?!  
Shrikethorn: Hey, it's okay, little baby. Everything is going to be okay, alright? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!  
Raijin: I have no idea.

Shrikethorn see she's calling him.

Raijin: Why won't you let that go voice mail.  
Shrikethorn: HAH, HAH, HAH! THAT'S A MAKE LAUGH, BY THE WAY.

They made it to the apartment and see Nya-Nya.

Nya-Nya: Oh, thank God! Your alive! I miss you, sweaty and I miss you, honey.

Nya-Nya kiss Shrikethorn while Raijin and Hakuja are confuse.

Nya-Nya: What's wrong? Why are you guys acting so quiet?  
Shrikethorn: I'm not quite.  
Nya-Nya: Come on in. I gotta go feed Koshi.  
Hakuja: Hey, hear that? Baby name is Koshi.  
Raijin: I almost thought Aku be okay.

Nya-Nya: Okay. What's wrong. Your acting weird.  
Raijin: It's Nya-Nya, right?  
Nya-Nya: Oh course, Raijin. What's wrong?  
Raijin: We're looking for our friend Obsidian Fury and he may be missing.  
Nya-Nya: Huh, that's so Obb.

Shrikethorn drank a soda and see a wedding ring on her finger and spit and the baby cry!

Nya-Nya: Oh, it's okay. Daddy didn't mean it.  
Shrikethorn: Oh, my God!  
Raijin: What the fuck, bro?  
Shrikethorn: HOLY SHIT.  
Raijin: She's super hot, man. You should be proud of yourself--  
Shrikethorn: She's wearing my ring.  
Raijin: What?  
Shrikethorn: The ring I was suppose to give it to Alecto, my creator gave it to me. She's wearing it!  
Raijin: Fuck. Okay.  
Hakuja: I didn't know a creator gave Shrike a ring.  
Nya-Nya: It's okay. He was hungry.  
Raijin: Nya. Can you tell us when was the last time you saw Obsidian?  
Nya-Nya: I think it was 4:20 A.M.. Until morning I tried to come back and the whole room was a mess and you guys were gone. I tried to find your friends and found no clue. I also crawl to Shriky here. Rrarow.  
Raijin: Oh.  
Shrikethorn: I forgot to say. Are you a nurse or a doctor too?  
Nya-Nya: I'm a hot cat girl. But it's amazing I married a doctor.  
Shrikethorn: I'm just a dentist.  
Nya-Nya: What--?

The Autobot Police arrive and arrested the Kaijus! The Police Station... The Autobot Police show all the kids where they capture bad guys and made them wait in the Loservile. A fat alien bot take a picture on Hakuja and he kicked his phone. Raijin make a call...

Kai: Hello?  
Raijin: Kai. It's me.  
Kai: Hey. How's Vegas?  
Raijin: It's fun, really. I got to ask you something. Can you locate a GPS on Obsidian Fury?  
Kai: Scanning. I got no trace. Why?  
Raijin: We were trying to play hide and seek and I thought about cheating the game.  
Shrikethorn: ...  
Raijin: Well, I guess--  
Police: Raijin! Shrikethorn! Hakuja! Room 3!  
Raijin: Gotta go.

The three struggle to get the hand cups straight.

Prowl: Gentlemen. We got good news and bad news. We found your car.  
Shrikethorn: That's great news.  
Prowl:It's parked at the caryard. We found it parked at Vegas Casino.  
Raijin: Huh. That's weird.  
Prowl" Yeah, that is weird. But the bad news is you three need to see the judge.  
Raijin: Um. I think that's a bad idea. We're Dark Kaijus and you don't want to be wreck by us.  
Strongarm: We beat Decepticons and we might beat you as well.  
Shrikethorn: Please, ma'am--  
Raijin: If I may. I think we can work a deal. How about this? You beat the crap out of us and we're walk away, deal?  
Prowl: Hmm... very well. But-- Hah! Look at this paper. Let me ask you something. Do you guys have a heart condition or anything like that?  
Raijin: Um, no. Why?

Prowl: Okay, kids. These three monsters have volunteer to demo straight how a stun gun is use.  
Kids: OOO!  
Raijin: What?  
Prowl: There's another way to stun them. Use a little taser.  
Shrikethorn: Oh, I think it's weird. Oh, what a-- EEEEEAAAHHHH!!!  
Raijin: What the fuck?  
Prowl: Who wants to volunteer to shoot? How about you young lady. Come on, kauju. Not you, small kaiju. You, Raiju.  
Raijin: It's Raijin.  
Prowl: Come on, little girl. Just focus and shoot.  
Raijin: Hey, don't listen to this idiot.  
Orowl: FINISH HIM!

She shot him right in the nuts and he's in so much pain!

Prowl: That's so funny! We got one charge left. How about you, big boy?

The Fat Alien boy see Hakuja the one who kicked his phone. He's ready.

Prowl: Just focus and shoot. Your holding a 50,000 volt. Don't be afraid to shoot.

He shot Hakuja in the face!

Hakuja: DAH!  
Prowl: IN THE FACE! IN THE FACE!  
Hakuja: RRRAAGHHH!

He's still standing...

Prowl: It's okay. We seen this before. Just another SHOT!  
Hakuja: DAHH!!!  
Prowl: A small guy like this. I guess you give him two shots. Come on, kids. Let's move on.

Later...

Shrikethorn: Fuck those guys. You hear me? That was bullshit. I'll tell the guys we stole the cop car.  
Raijin: They let us go. We can't let the Monster Force find us. Who cares, man?  
Shrikethorn: I CARE! You can't just let them get away with it! (sigh) Fine. I'm getting a soda. You guys want something?  
Raijin: No.  
Shrikethorn: Okay.  
Raijin: Man. That guy won't learn. Hakuja. You okay?  
Hakuja: I'm just worry about Obsidian.  
Raijin: Come on, he's okay.  
Hakuja: We found his powercore. Is he deactivated?  
Raijin: Nah, he wouldn't be dead already.  
Hakuja: I can't loose any friends. I even lost my grandpa.  
Raijin: Oh. How did he died?  
Hakuja: The Breach Wars.  
Raijin: Died in battle?  
Hakuja: No. He was hking in the mountains and suffer a heart attack.  
Raijin: ...  
Shrikethorn: Hey, our car is beat to shit.  
Raijin: Come on, Shrike. Not now.  
Shrikethorn: What? It's all fucked up. Heh, heh.  
Raijin: Come on. Hakuja is serious worry, okay? Let's not freak him out.  
Shrikethorn: I'm sorry, Hakuja. We'll get the car and search for clues. Oh, shit.  
Raijin: Just tell me what it looks like, please?  
Shrikethorn: I'm not looking. I'm not looking. Hey, it's good.  
Raijin: See? Everything is gonna be okay.

Driving the car.

Raijin: Anything?  
Shrikethorn: I got a cigar.  
Hakuja: Hey. I found a shoe.  
Raijin: Is that lady shoes?  
Hakuja: Doesn't look like.  
Raijin: What is it?  
Shrikethorn: It's a man shoe.  
Raijin: Odd.  
Hakuja: Hey, what's this?  
Shrikethorn: OH, COME ON-- EW!  
Raijin: That's a Anaconda skin, Hakuja!  
Shrikethorn: EW!  
Hakuja: OH! IT'S WET!  
Raijin: HEY! COME ON! I GOT A SLIME ON ME! JESUS, GUYS!  
Shrikethorn: Hahahahaha! GET IT OUT!  
Raijin: FUCK! OH, MY GOD! ALRIGHT, WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?! WE GOTTA GET THIS SHIT TOGETHER, GUYS!

Thunk! Thunk!

Hakuja: What was that?

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

Shrikethorn: It's in the trunk. OBS IN THE TRUNK!  
Raijin: OH!  
Shrikethorn: HOLY SHIT! SHIT! HOLY SHIT! OPEN IT!  
Raijin: Okay, okay, okay, okay.  
Shrikethorn: OPEN IT!  
Raijin: Okay. Ob, Ob,  
Both: HEY!

They both see it's some kinda naked Ghidorah jumped on Raijin and hitting him with a crowbar. He hit Shrike in the belly, back, and shoulder. He swing it on Rajin face made him bleed and see Hakuja.

Hakuja: WHOA! I'M WITH YOU, I'M WITH YOU!  
Kevin: You gonna fuck on ME?!  
Hakuja: NOBODY'S GONNA FUCK ON YOU! We're on your side. I hate Godzilla. I hate him too. I hate him. He's our sworn enemy, PLEASE! I promise to help you. I'll get you some pants. Oof!

The naked Ghidorah swin the crowbar at Hakuja's head and run away!

Raijin- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!  
Shrikethorn- I'm internal bleeding. Somebody call 911  
Raijin- THAT WAS SOME FUCKED-UP SHIT! WHO WAS THAT GUY?! HE'S SO MEAN!  
Hakuja-Guys there's something I need to tell you, last night on the roof, before we went out, I SLIP something on the coca cola.  
Raijin- WHAT?  
Hakuja- I'm sorry, I fudged up, guys.  
Shrikethorn- You drugged us?  
Hakuja- No, I didn't drugged you. I was told it was ecstasy.  
Raijin- But WHO told you it was ecstasy?  
Hakuja- The guy I bought it on the drink store.  
Shrikethorn- Why would you give us ecstasy?  
Hakuja- Because I want everyone have a good time and I knew you guys wouldn't take it. It was just one hit each. I used to do three hits a night.  
Shrikethorn- BUT IT WASN'T ECSTASY, HAKUJA, IT WAS ROOFIES!  
Hakuja- You think I knew that, Shrike? The guy I bought it from seemed like a real straight shooter.  
Shrikethorn- I'm sorry. You mean the drug dealer at the drink store WASN'T a good guy?  
Raijin- Let's just calm down.  
Shrikethorn- YOU FUCKING CALM DOWN! HE DRUG US! I LOST A TOOTH! I MARRY A WHORE!  
Hakuja- HOW DARE YOU! SHE'S A NICE LADY!  
Shrikethorn- You're such a fucking morn!  
Hakuja- Your language is offensive.  
Shrikethorn- Fuck you!  
Raijin- All right, let just take a deep breathe, okay seriously, at least it's not some stranger who drugged us but God know what reason!  
Hakuja- YEAH!  
Shrikethorn- Yeah your right, Rai, it's totally a good thing. We're so much better off now. Here's something I would like to remind you two of: Our best friend Obsidian Fury probably deactivated by G-Force or worse eaten by a bunch of fucking cannibals.  
Hakuja- That's highly unlikely.  
Shrikethron- IT'S TRUE!  
Raijin- Let's just head back and I gonna make a couple of calls. Maybe he's back resting. Let's go.  
Hakuja- Shrike, a little help?  
Shrikethorn- SHUT UP! (He accidentally hit Hakuja in the face with the door.)  
Hakuja- Ow.  
Shrikethron- Oh god, oh god are you okay?  
Hakuja- Yeah...  
Shrikethorn- Hakuja, I'm sorry.

Later...

Hakuja: Guys. What about Rexy? Did she get out?  
Raijin: Oh, fuck! I forgot about her. How the fuck did she get in?  
Shrikethorn: I don't know. Because I don't remember.  
Raijin: Keep it down.  
Hakuja: Roofies also make memory lost.  
Shrikethorn: You are literally stupid to insult.  
Hakuja: Thank you.  
Raijin: HEY! Come on. Hey-- did we leave the music on?

HEY! Don't make any sound.

They notice Godzilla is behind them!

Raijin: WHOA!  
Shrikethorn: (scream)  
Raijin: GODZILLA?! What the hell are YOU doing here?!  
Godzilla: No, what the hell are YOU doing here?  
KonG: Quiet, quiet.  
Raijin: Kong? Is that you? Your so old...  
Kong: This is my favorite song here.

Kong dance his favorite song In The Air Tonight.

Kong: Sing it, guys.  
Hakuja: Oh, lord.  
Kong: One more time guys.  
All: OH, LORD!

Kong punch Hakuja in the eye!

Hakuja: DOH!  
Shrikethorn: OH!  
Raijin: JESUS! OH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!  
Godzilla: The reason why is why Rexis in your bathroom.  
Raijin: Oh, I'm very sorry. It's been three years of fighting. You've been--  
Godzilla: Explain. Now.  
Raijin: We were drugged last night, we have no memory on what happen.  
Shrikethorn: It's true. If you guys want to kill us, go ahead, cause I don't care anymore.  
Raijin: Shrike, what the hell?  
Shrikethorn: I don't care.  
Godzilla: Why would you steal her?  
Raijin: We have no idea. We really fucked up.  
Kong: Unbelievable.  
Raijin: How did you find us?  
Godzilla: We found this jacket, it belongs to one of one.  
Shrikethorn: That's Obsidian's jacket!  
Godzilla: Obsidian? Obsidian Fury? Jim and Claire beat the crap out of him almost four years ago I think or three?  
Kong: Four years. It's been too long.  
Raijin: That's our missing friend.  
Kong: Really?  
Shrikethorn: Have you seen him?  
Kong: I slept last night. We didn't even see him.  
Raijin: Can you guys help us and maybe we help you?  
Godzilla: How about helping get Rexy back?  
Raijin: I'm sorry?  
Godzilla: You brought Rexy here, you bring her back. How about that? Kong: Meet us at the Vegas Golf. You'll get answers there.  
Shrikethorn: That was Godzilla and Kong.  
Raijin: Hey, no shit.  
Shrikethorn: I'm just saying. Their tougher than they was before.  
Hakuja: (groaning)  
Raiji: Oh, shit. Fuck where he hit him? Hey.

Later, they got a delicious goat meat body for Rexy.

Shrikethorn: I can't do it.  
Raijin: It's rock, paper, scissor. You lost.  
Shrikethorn: Hakuja should do it.  
Raijin: Hakuja just got punch by Kong, man. Come on.  
Shrikethorn: Fine.  
Hakuja: Be careful. I jammed three roofies in there. Make sure she eats the whole thing.

Shrikethorn is super nervous. He gave Rexy a goat meat body and she gave him a roar!

Shrikethorn: SHIT! Now what do we do?  
Hakuja: We wait.

Shrikethorn play a piano, Raijin read a magazine, and Hakuja just sit down and wait. They now hear Rexy has fallen asleep.

Shrikethorn: By the way, we're all going to die.

They quietly carry Rexy in a cart to the elevator and see a family coming in.

Human Father: Sorry, kids wanted to go. What's in the bag?  
Raijin: It's none of your business.  
Little Human Boy: What's inside?  
Hakuja: Hands off, please.  
Alien Mother: Please, sweaty?  
Rajin: Jeez. This elevator is taking to fucking long, man.  
Alien Mother: Please, language, sir.  
Raijin: Right. Sorry.

Driving at night.

Hakuja: Hey, when is a good time to go to Internet City?  
Raijin: Who cares, man.  
Hakuja: You know, Shrike?  
Shrikethorn: I think if we get another day off.  
Hakuja: Cause I wanted to go there to enjoy the view. If you guys wanted to see the next--

Rexy wake up from the drugs and she's really pissed!

Rexy: RRAAAGGGHHH!!  
Shrikethorn: OH, SHIT!  
Raijin: HOLY FUCK! AH!  
Shrikethorn: OH, MY GOD!  
Raijin: FUCK!  
Hakuja: KEEP GOING FASTER!

Rexy scratch Raijin neck and they all hurry get out of the car!

Shrikethorn: AH! OH, MY GOD!  
Raijin: Shrike, SHRIKE! SHRIKE, SHE GOT ME!  
Shrikethorn: YOU GOT CLAWED!  
Raijin: FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!  
SHrikethorn: YOUR BLEEDING!  
Hakuja: I'm panicking, I'M PANICKING!  
Raijin: Okay, okay.

The three kaijus carry the car up. Hakuja is super nervous while Rai and Shrike help push the car.

Raijin: Hakuja, get your fucking hands and steer the car!  
Hakuja: I'm too nervous!  
Shrikethorn: Hakuja. It's your turn to shy.  
Hakuja: Oh, my car, man.

Godzilla: You're late.  
Raijin: Whatever, man. She's super piss, man.  
Kong: We ask the guards to look on the cameras.

They all see that's them walking at Vegas Golf at night at 2:45 A.M.

Shrikethorn: OH, IT'S OBSIDIAN!  
Raijin: Thank God, he's alive.  
Godzilla: There's more.

Camera Obsidian: What are you doing, man?  
Camera Hakuja: Just swinging the field!

Another they dragged Rexy to the police car.

Kong: Hey, where you get the cop car?  
Shrikethorn: Actually it's a Autobot car and we stole it.  
Kong: Ha! Very funny.  
Shrikethorn: Yeah.  
Camera Shrikethorn: Come on, come on.  
Camera Raijin: Shrike, check it out. Fuck this t-rex, man!

Raijin massaging Rexy's back while the others laugh!

Godzilla: That's all the footage.  
Shrikethorn: So at 2:45 A.M. Obsidian Fury was alive and with us to steal Rexy.  
Raijin: And I'm sorry that we stole Rexy.  
Kong: Hey, it's like you said "We have no idea. We really fucked up."  
Shrikethorn: Heheheheheh...  
Raijin: I said that, man.

Shrikethorn: You know. Kong really is the last of his kind. But it's kinda sad he's all alone in this world.  
Hakuja: He's kinda badass, man.  
Raijin: Okay. I think we should tell the guys about Obsidian is missing.  
Shrikethorn: Thank God. Finally he says something.  
Raijin: I don't know. But we should ask Zak, Morgana, Kai. Not that asshole Richard Remy. I don't like him.  
Shrikethorn: We don't have to tell Lord Zak anything about me marrying a anime cat girl. Just Ob.  
Hakuja: What about my car, guys?  
Raijin: Hakuja, relax. It's just the inside. Come on, the Dark Kaijus would probably fix it. What could get worse?

A car ram at them, they all SCREAM! And got hit!

Shrikethorn: (cough) (cough) You guys alright?  
Raijin: What the fuck?

Hakuja: I know that guy. That's the dragon from the trunk.  
Kevin: Get out of the car, please.  
Shrikethorn: Whoa- wait. There's Gunmar and Bular. They killed Ed Edd'n Eddy.  
Kevin: Gentlemen, please?  
Bular: Get out!  
Gunmar: MOVE IT!  
Raijin: Alright-- okay.  
Kevin: Get the other one, the fat kaiju.  
Hakuja: OW, OW, OW!  
Raijin: Take it easy.  
Kevin: I want my purse back, assholes.  
Raijin: Your purse?  
Hakuja: That's not a purse, it's a satchel!  
Kevin: It is a purse. You three steal the wrong guy.  
Raijin: I don't get it.  
Shrikethorn: Okay, y'know what? We don't remember what happen last night. So help us out here.  
Bular: You three stole the gamble last night. He promise my father to get revenge on the Trollhunter in return to give him more power to crush him. Hakuja roll the dice and won 80 grand.  
Raijin: No shit, 80 grand, that's nice.  
Shrikethorn: Okay, that's good.  
Bular: He put the chips in his purse and you took off with it.  
Shrikethorn: That doesn't sounds like us.  
Kevin: Mine had $80,000 inside. THIS ONE... nothing.  
Hakuja: HEY, THERE'S SOME DORITOS CHIPS IN THERE!

Bular punch Hakuja chest hard!

Hakuja: GAH! OH, NOT AGAIN... (SOBBING)  
Kevin: (laughing)  
Shrikethorn: Don't let the tusks fool you, he's a child.  
Kevin: It's funny because he's fat!  
Shrikethorn: Look, this is a misunderstanding. Hakuja pick up the wrong purse, it's no big deal.  
Kevin: Okay, if it's a no big deal. Why would I come to you guys, HE start screaming crazy by ripping off my cloths and throw me in the trunk, EH?!  
Raijin: What, I did that?  
Gunmar: You said he was your golden dragon and you wanted to take him home.  
Shrikethorn: Golden Dragon? He is a golden dragon.  
Raijin: That's so funny.  
Kevin: (laugh) Ah, fuck you. Listen. If you want to see your friend again, you give me my 80 grand.  
Shrikethorn: What?  
Raijin: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Our friend?  
Shrikethorn: YOU HAVE OBSIDIAN?!  
Raijin: You know our friend?  
Shrikethorn: What?  
Obsidian: MMFF! MMPPFH!  
ALL: OB!  
Raijin: Ob, it's okay, man! USE YOUR BLADES OR CANNONS, OR SOMETHIN'!  
Shrikethorn: Fuck off, you fuckin' traitors! What do you want?  
Kevin: What do you think I want, douche bag?  
Raijin: We're very sorry. But-- Hakuja, where's the purse?  
Hakuja: I don't know.  
Shrikethorn: It's back in the hotel. We'll give you a check--  
Kevin: No check. Cash only.  
Shrikethorn: That's our friend!  
Kevin: I'm so tired. I need a nap. Let's go.  
Raijin: Ob, it's okay. We'll get you out.  
Shrikethorn: YOU KIDNAPPED OUR FRIEND, YOU KIDNAPPER!

They tried to stop them.

Shrikethorn: Run me over!  
Raijin: Shrike, wait.  
Kevin: Bring money at big mountain rock at dawn  
Raijin: What?  
Kevin: Toodaloo, motherfuckololololololololololol!  
Raijin: WELL AT LEAST TAKE THE BAG OFF HIS HEAD!  
Shrikethorn: FUCK! (SIGH)

They went back in the hotel and search everywhere. They search and search, but couldn't find it.

Hakuja: Guys, I told you I look this morning before we left. It's not here.  
Raijin: Fuck. (sigh)... Shrike, do we have any money?  
Shrikethorn: Well, yeah. I was gonna use the money on the wedding.  
Raijin: Well your already married. Besides, enough Alecto, she's the worse.  
Hakuja: Yeah, Ob told me she had sex with a Hammerhead Shark and Squid.  
Shrikethorn: It was a Sharktopus. What is wrong with you?  
Hakuja: Hey, guys.  
Raijin: Did you find it?  
Hakuja: No. But I know how to get it.

Hakuja came up with a plan. Their gonna gamble the casino to win. Hakuja and Raijin are about to play, they also see Shrikethorn bring along Nya-Nya.

Shrikethorn: Room for two?  
Raijin: All right. Let's do this!

They all try to keep winning and winning. Hakuja is very calm to see the score. Nya-Nya scream in victory she won and kiss Shrikethorn.

Shriekthorn: Nya, honey. You okay?  
Nya-Nya: I'm so happy! I love you so much!  
Shrikethorn: I love you too.  
Raijin: Come on, Shrike. We gotta go!

They drive and comes the morning.

Shrikethorn: That's all of it.  
Raijin: This is so exciting. We're back, baby!  
Shrikethron: WE ARE BACK! WE'RE BRINGING OB BACK!  
Hakuja: And we're the three best friends that anyone could have, we're the three best friends that anyone could have, and we never ever, ever, ever...

Rai and Shrike are confuse to hear Hakuja singing while driving. The bad guys see their here.

Hakuja: Can you give them the signal, Rai?  
Raijin: What signal?  
Hakuja: The light switch.  
Raijin: They know it's on.  
Shrikethorn: Rai, stop being stupid and do it!  
Raijin: Okay.  
Hakuja: OOF!  
Kevin (laughing) Funny, fat kaiju fall.  
Bular: (laughing)  
Raijin: We have the money.  
Kevin: Throw it and I will give you Obsidian Fury.  
Shrikethorn: I'm sorry-- good morning. We didn't get your name last night.  
Kevin: Ghidorah, San Ghidorah. But my brothers and mom calls me Kevin Ghidorah. Just Kevin.  
Raijin: Kevin Ghidorah? Isn't he-? Didn't you died? Yeah, your King Ghidorah. Godzilla killed you like three years ago.  
Kevin: He ripped my head off by the river of Mordor. I was barley alive and have a mind. But my other head regrow back to Ichi and Ni's body. It's strange I have two minds, but couldn't think straight. Even King Ghidorah is dead and I'm the only one alive. Now, Gunmar? See? Your friend is find. Now give me money or I shot him and all you fuckos. And we take it, your choices.  
Raijin: Give him the money, Shrike.  
Shrike: Here.  
Bular: Looks it's all there, Kevin. Now the power that you promise?  
Kevin: Later. Let him go.  
Obsidian: Mmf! MMPPH!  
Raijin: Take it easy, take it easy.

They see it's the Wrong Obsidian Fury. This is a green alien guy!

Kevin: Ta-da.  
Shrikethorn: AH!  
Raijin: What is this some kinda joke? Who the hell is this?!  
Shrikethorn: That is no Obsidian Fury.  
Kevin: WHAT YOU TALKIN', SON?! That's him!  
Shrikethorn: I'm sorry, Kevin. That's not our friend. He's--  
Wrong Obsidian: MMFHP!  
Hakuja: The Obsidian we're looking for is a jager robot.  
Wrong Obsidian: AGH! I told you you got the wrong guy, Ghidorah! Damn, Hakuja. What the fuck you got me into, man?!  
Riajin: Wait- you know him?  
Hakuja: Yeah. This is the guy who sold me the drug. How y'doing?  
Wrong Obsidian: I didn't sale you no fuckin' bad drugs.  
Shrikethorn: Wait. He sold you the Roofalin?  
Wrong Obsidian: Roofalin?: I sold what>  
Raijin: WHO GIVES A HIT?! WHERE'S OBSIDIAN?!  
Wrong Obsidian: I am Obsidian!  
Raijin: ?!  
Hakuja: Your name is Obsidian?  
Wrong Obsidian: Yes, I'm Obsidian.  
Hakuja: He's Obsidian too. Heh, heh, classis mixup, man!  
Kevin: Come on.  
Raijin: HEY, KEVIN! YOU GAVE US THE WRONG OBSIDIAN!  
Kevin: Not my problem.  
Raijin: No- fuck that shit. You give us our 80 grand back and take him with you!  
Wrong Obsidian: No-come on man. I'll be your Obsidian, please?  
Kevin: How about fuck no. You took my money and I won't trust a second chance. So long, gay boys.  
Raijin: Wait a second...  
Wrong Obsidian: He's a creepy motherfucker, man.  
Raijin: GODDAMNIT!  
Hakuja: Gosh darn it!  
Raijin: SHIT!  
Hakuja: Shot!  
Shrikethorn: Rai. We failed. We were suppose to get the information in Vegas for Lord Zak. We fail him. We need to call them.  
Raijin: Right, right.

Now.

Kai: Hello?  
Raijin: Hey, it's me.  
Kai: Raijin. Where are you? What happen?  
Raijin: Well... we fucked up.

Wrong Obsidian: Thanks for the lift, man.  
Shrikethorn: Hey, Ob. How did you end up with Kevib?  
Wrong Obsidian: We're were hanging at the Vegas Bellagio.  
Shrikethorn: What?  
Hakuja: We were at the Bellagio?  
Wrong Obsidian: Yeah. You don't remember anything?  
Shrikethorn: No. Cause some idiot gave us Roofalin and told Hakuja it was ecstasy.  
Wrong Obsidian: There you go again the word Roofalin. What's a Roofalin?  
Shrikethorn: Wow. You are so stupid. Roodlain is a date rape drug. You gave Hakuja roofies.  
Wrong Obsidian: Oh, I'm sorry, man. I mixed the wrong bag. Damn, Sykes is gonna be piss off me that one.  
Shrikethorn: Whatever, man.

Wrong Obsidian: It's funny, me and my boys were wondering took some, we end up in the floor than the roof.  
Shrikethorn: No.  
Wrong Obsidian: How about groundies? That's a weird name, sorry.  
Hakuja: How about crazies?  
Shrikethorn: Hold on, Ob. What did you said before?  
Wrong Obsidian: Um, groundies?  
Shrikethorn: No. You said, we end up in the floor than-- RAI!

Raijin: Listen, Kai. I'm really sorry. We've-- UGH!

Shrike jumped on Rai and fell on the ground!

Shrikethorn: Kai!  
Kai: What is going on? Where is Obsidian?  
Shrikethorn: Don't listen to Raijin. He's probably got drunk last night.  
Raijin: (cough)  
Shrikethorn: About Obsidian. He's about to pay, we just had a delicious brunch. So, we'll be back.  
Raijin: THE FUCK, MAN?!  
Shrikethorn: I know where Obsidian is!  
Raijin: You do?

Driving...

Shrikethorn: I don't know, man. It just hit me. Do you remember we saw that mattress impale to the statue?  
Raijin: Yeah, it because we throw it out of the window.  
Shrikethorn: Impossible. You can't open windows in Vegas hotel.  
Raijin: Than how did he-- OH, MY GOD! SHIT!  
Hakuja: What's going on?  
Shrikethorn: Ob was trying to signal someone before.  
Raijin: Oh, shit! Why didn't he fire a missile?  
Shrikethorn: His power core is off, so that means his weapons are offline.  
Raijin: How did you figure it out?  
Shrikethorn: Wrong Obsidian figure it out.  
Wrong Obsidian: Hey, my name is not Wrong Obsidian, man.  
Shrikethorn: Sorry!  
Hakuja: Can someone tell me where jaeger Obsidian is?  
Raijin: He's on the roof, Hakuja.  
Shrikethorn: Yes. He is on the roof. I remember a year ago we tried a prank on Ob by dragging him on the top of our empire back on Mordor and we laugh at it. Now it's not funny because we forgot about it.  
Wrong Obsidian: You guys are fucking retarded. Y'know that?  
Shrikethorn: Sorry.  
Raijin: You think he may be up there?  
Shrikethorn: Only one way to find out.

Heading upstairs in the roof of Caesar Palace.

Raijin: OB! WHERE YOU AT BUDDY?  
Shrikethorn: OB?!  
Hakuja: OB!  
Raijin: OB!

Shrikethorn see there he is laying down weak without his power core.

Shrikethorn: HEY GUYS! HE'S OVER HERE!  
Hakuja: HEY, HE FOUND HIM! HE'S OVER HERE!  
Raijin: Oh, shit. Heh, heh.  
Shrikethorn: HE'S OKAY! YOUR OKAY! Okay. We got you, buddy.  
Obsidian: Wh-what happen?  
Hakuja: Here's your power core, buddy.  
Obsidian: What's going on?  
Raijin: You okay?  
Obsidian: My circuits are low. I'm very hungry.  
Raijin: Alright. But do you have the data information from last night?  
Obsidian: Scanning. Yes I do. Why?  
All: YES!!!

Later...

Raijin: It's okay, Kai. We found Obsidian. We're heading back.

Shrikethorn see Nya-Nya is waiting for him.

Shrikethorn: Guys, give me a second.  
Obsidian: Is he missing a tooth?  
Hakuja: Hey! (laugh)

Shrikethorn: Hey.  
Nya-Nya: Hey.  
Shrikethorn: Listen. I'm sorry last night all that--  
Nya-Nya: I know. It's all fucked up.  
Shrikethorn: Right.  
Nya-Nya: You pull your own tooth out.  
Shrikethorn: I pulled my tooth out? Why would I do that?  
Nya-Nya: Hakuja believes your not a doctor. He wanted to see you prove it. So, you pulled your own tooth out,  
Raijin: Shrike?  
Hakuja: Shrike?  
Raijin: Come on!  
Hakuja: Come on!  
Raijin: ???  
Shrikethorn: Hey. You want to join the Dark Kaijus?  
Nya-Nya: Really?  
Shrikethorn: Yeah, you could bring the baby along too.  
Nya-Nya: I can't let him join. He could get hurt. I want to send him someplace safe. But I want to give you this back.

Nya-Nya give Shrikethorn the wedding ring back to him. He gave her a kiss and she embrace it. A goodbye for now, but they'll see each others again. Right now, the kaijus must head back!

Obsidian: At least the trip wasn't a total disaster.  
Hakuja: What make you say that?  
Obsidian: When I was power down on the roof. I woke up and found $80,000 Bellagio chips in my pocket.  
Raijin: (laughing)  
Obsidian: Looks like we're going home with money and the data.

The Dark Kaijus see the four guys are back!

Shrikethorn: Hey! Sorry, Vegas sure is fun. We got the data.  
Raijin: Lord Zak. Obsidian Fury has all the data information in Vegas for stealing secrets of G-Force.  
Richard: My lord. If I may. These monsters have failed you. Look at them, one of them is missing a tooth and the other punch in the eye. They should be terminated except Obsidian Fury, my lord.  
Hakuja: Oh, no.  
Zak: Congratulation, Raijin, Shrikethorn, Hakuja, and Obsidian Fury. You have done well.  
Richard: What? My lord, they--GAK!  
Zak: Do not question me again.  
Richarx: Y-yes, my lord... (breath)  
Hakuja: That means we did good?  
Raijin: I think so.  
Hakuja: So, what now?  
Raijin: Let's go to the bar and get some drink.

They drink at the bar, Alecto came in very mad.

Alecto: Shrike. You avoid my call.  
Shrikethorn: Hey, ALecto.  
Alecto: By the Gods. What happen to your tooth?  
Shrikethorn: Have you met Hakuja? He's nice and-- okay.  
Alecto: That is disgusting. Why haven't you call me?  
Shrikethorn: We went to the buffet and--  
Alecto: I call in and they said you haven't check in.  
Shrikethorn: That because we haven't gone-  
ALecto: Shrike. What the fuck is going on?  
Shrikethorn: We went to Las Vegas.  
Alecto: Why would you go there?  
Shrikethorn: I had a order from my master and we got the information data. My pals wanted a time off and that's what guys do.  
Alecto: That's not what you do.  
Shrikethorn: Oh, really? Why did I do it? I'm a kaiju and your a fury whore. I'm so sick of it. I bet this is how you feel.  
Alecto: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!  
Shrikethorn: OH, GOOD. WELL THIS SHIT AIN'T WORKING FOR ME EVER SINCE.  
Alecto: Since when?  
Shrikethorn: Since you fucked that Megalodon and Kraken three years, BOOM!  
Hakuja: You told me it was a Sharktopus.  
Shrikethorn: Oh, that's right. You fucked a Sharktopus.  
Alecto: Your a complete idiot.  
Shrikethorn: I'm a idiot? I'm a Dark Kaiju, bitch. Come on, let's party!  
Hakuja: Hi, I'm Hakuja.  
Alecto: Fuck off.  
Hakuja: I;m sorry to hear that and I gotta go.

At sunset. Obsidian Fury, Raijin, and Shrikethorn enjoying the view.

Obsidian: Such a beautiful view at night.  
Shrikethorn: I don't know which is beautiful. Sunset or Dawn.  
Raijin: I say both, man.  
Hakuja: Hey, guys. Look.  
Shrikethorn: That's Obsidian's camera.  
Hakuja: And it have all the pictures from last night.  
Raijin: No fucking way. Let's see it.  
Obsidian: No. I think it's best we deleted them.  
Raijin: Come on. I wanted to see how I end up in the hospital.  
Shrikethorn: He's right.  
Obsidian: Okay. We take one look and we delete them all, right?  
Shrikethorn: Right.  
Raijin: Okay.  
Shrikethorn: OH!  
Raijin: Oh, shit!  
Hakuja: THAT'S CLASSIC!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRJq25RH_5k

They see all the pictures from last night where the kaijus see hot anime girls, Shrike pulled his tooth out and bleed. Shrike got in a bar fight! Kevin see Hakuja won the game. Raijin hug Rexy and she got so mad. The last picture they see is the wedding where Raijin, Hakuja, Shrikethorn, and Obsidian Fury carrying Nya-Nya. The four monsters really had fun last night.

The End.


	30. Fight With Gunmar and Bular

All the Monster Force sleep on Skull Island looking the Northern Lights. Toothless and Light Fury sleep together, so did Antie and Blue. But Godzilla Junior can't sleep, Godzilla check on his little brother.

Godzilla: You okay, Goji?  
Junior: I don't know, Minilla. It's been three years since she left. But I still see her in my dreams.  
Godzilla: Luna?  
Junior: Yeah. I saw Luna. I fought her as Nightmare Moon and love her as Princess Luna. It's like she still with me, but only in my dreams.  
Godzilla: Did you talk to her?  
Junior: I did. She's doing great in Equestria. Celestia is helping making peace and so did Luna. But deep down, I miss her.  
Godzilla: Don't worry. You'll see her again. Look. Kong and I gotta go back and help G-Force.  
Junior: You want me to come?  
Godzilla: Sure. But I'm sensing Gunmar and his kid Bular are growing stronger.  
Junior: How?  
Godzilla: Someone gave them more power and someone not by Zak.

Back at Shatterdome, Gipsy Danger is back to piloting Jim and Claire, Sabine and Ezra pilot back Saber Athena, Bumblebee and Windblade are fully recover from their wounds and are piloting Guardian Bravo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo still piloting Bracer Phoenix. Optimus Prime see the team is back with full clone troops army and autobot soldiers.

Captain Rex: Optimus, sir. The Monster Force are here to see you.  
Optimus Prime: Very well. Godzilla, Kong, Godzilla Junior, what brings you here?  
Godzilla: I'm sensing two power levels heading to Arcadia. Those two are Gunmar and Bular.  
Captain Rex: Why would they attack there?  
Kong: I believe it's a trap for the Trollhunter.  
Martin: It's been three years since they quit the Dark Kaijus. And who would give Gunmar and Bular more power?  
Shelob: Whoever gave them more power means someone wanted to take Zak's place and be more powerful than him.  
Godzilla: No one is powerful than us, Shelob.  
Shelob: I hope your right, Godzilla.

The Monster Force went into Jim and Claire's room and see them still the same, they haven't age.

Jim: Godzilla? Kong? Junior? Hey, how you doin'?  
Godzilla: Jim. You look the same, man.  
Claire: Is that Godzilla? Kong? Godzilla Junior! It's so good to see you!  
Junior: Did Mothra teach you well?  
Claire: She did. But I've been feeling hard.  
Kong: I'm guessing Morgana must've been bothering you.  
Claire: Not too much. But still get some nightmares. Thanks to Jim cuddle me.  
Junior: Aww. I saw Luna again in my dream.  
Jim: You did? What did she say?  
Junior: She's doing great. She and Celestia are doing well.  
Jim: So why are you here?  
Godzilla: It's Gunmar and Bular. Their back and are destroying Arcadia. They've gotten more stronger then they were before.  
Claire: How? Who?  
Godzilla: We don't know. All we need to do is stop them.  
Jim: I have to confront Gunmar. I fought him before and I'll do it again.  
Godzilla: They've gotten stronger and you can't do this alone. But with us.

Jim gave a smile at Godzilla. So they go to Arcadia and confront Gunmar and Bular together.

Gunmar and Bular are destroy Arcadia or what's left of it.

Bular: I've missed this, father.  
Gunmar: WE HAVE GOTTEN MORE STRONGER THAN WE WERE BEFORE! SOON, THE TROLLHUNTER DIES, THAN GODZILLA, THAN ZAK.  
Bular: That Ghidorah creep really did gave us a deal, did he?  
Gunmar: Yes. He may be a fool. But he's a Ghidorah like no other.  
Bular: So, where's that Trollhunter?  
Gunamr: Be patience. The Trollhunter will be here soon, my son.

They see the Monster Force have arrive and brought the kids along too.

Gunmar: The Trollhunter have return home. (evil laugh) I see you brought the witch along too. Even those beasts.  
Junior: I'll show you, you ugly son of a--  
Godzilla: Goji.  
Junior: Right.  
Godzilla: Gunmar the Black, Bular the Vicious also Son of Gunmar. Why come here?  
Gunmar: It brings back old memories. Ever since the Trollhunter slay me and things were different. He lost his home, his friends, his family. (evil laugh)  
Jim: Grr...  
Claire: Jim. It's okay.  
Godzilla: Okay. Second question. Who gave you this power?  
Gunmar: A Ghidorah somewhat promise us true power.  
Junior: Ghidorah? King Ghidorah? He's dead. You killed him, Minilla.  
Bular: He killed King Ghidorah but not a signal head.  
Kong: Signal head?

Godzilla pause for a moment and remember a signal head. He remember fighting King Ghidorah three years ago in the river of Mordor where he ripped off the left head of King Ghidorah. He ripped it off while he got it and dropped the serve head deep in the river and drifted away.

Godzilla: Oh, no.  
Jim: What's he talking about, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: That head I ripped off of King Ghidorah three years ago. That signal head is still alive.  
Kong: What?  
Claire: Dios.  
Godzilla: That Goddamned head is still alive and he's been doing some shit I don't even know how it survive!  
Gunmar: (evil laugh) Yes. He promise us power. He gave us his Ghidorah energy that we ever dreamed of.  
Bular: With this much power. We could destroy all that stands in our way. Lord Zak would not stand a chance!  
Jim: I need to fight him, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: I disagree but he's gotten much stronger. I can sense his power--  
Jim: I have to. 

Jim need to face Gunmar and Bular. They pull out their blades while Jim pulled out his Amulet.

Jim: For the Glory of Merlin Daylight is Mine to Command!

The troll hybrid boy roar as he charge at Gunmar and Bular. He fight them while they others watch. Claire feel too nervous. Godzilla is serious, so is Kong, Junior is pissed. Jim tired to fight, he got punch by Bular in the chest and Gunmar stomped him! 

Jim: ARGH!  
Claire: Jim!

He groan in pain and see their too strong.

Gunmar: I've dreamed of this moment. I will enjoying killing you!  
Godzilla: I don't think so, Gunmar.  
Gunmar: WHAT--?!

Godzilla gave a sonic ounch at Gunmar's face and fell. Bular see Kong came behind and kick his back, Junior Godzilla gave a hoof attack too!

Godzilla: You all right, Jim?  
Jim: I thought I have them.  
Godzilla: You're fast and strong. But Gunmar and Bular have gotten much stronger than before. But these monstrous trolls don't compare to the Super Titan Blue.  
Junior: And Super Titan Rage.

The three monsters power up. Gunmar and Bular see them.

Godzilla: Goji. Who do you want to fight?  
Junior: I'll fight Gunmar with you, Minilla.  
Kong: Then I'll take Gunmar's kid.  
Godzilla: Careful, bro. He looks tough.  
Kong: Gunmar looks tougher so how is kid gonna beat me?

Kong charge at Bular and they brawl. Junior and Godzilla fight Gunmar too. Claire hurry help Jim.

Claire: Jim! Are you okay?  
Jim: I'm fine. Just-- GRAAHH!  
Claire: My magic will heal you.

They see Kong is beating up Bular.

Kong: You made one mistake, Bular.  
Bular: WHAT MISTAKE, TITAN?!  
Kong: You think your might is compare to us. You are wrong. The Titans have existed for centuries and we monsters are the strongest.

Kong gave a big punch at Bular chest and he felt it!

Kong: That's for Jim and all the cause you murder.

Junior and Godzilla fighting Gunmar.

Godzilla: Watch out that blade!  
Junior: I'm on it!  
Godzilla: That blade, he can control his enemies or turn them into those ugly trolls!  
Gunmar: Come closer and I'll show you!  
Junior: PASS!  
Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!  
Junior: KAIJU RAGE!

They both blast at Gunmar and he felt such power!

Gunmar: IMPOSSIBLE!  
Godzilla: Nothing is impossible with the power of the Titans.

He gave one big punch at Gunmar's face.

Godzilla: Your terror has ended, Gunmar.  
Gunmar: I am the DarkUnderlord. I am leader of the Gumm-Gumm Trolls. I ruled! I--

Godzilla gave a punch.

Godzilla: You talk too much. GUNMAR: I HATE YOU, BEAST! Godzilla: You hate loosing. And my name is Godzilla, Gunmar.

Bular: I don't understand. That Ghidorah given us power and these monsters are more powerful. How is this possible?  
Gunmar: Zak was right of one thing. He's more powerful than us. We should have follow his command. But I will not rest until I destroy the Trollhunter.

He gave a evil grin and see them. Claire gasped while healing Jim and he see it too.

Claire: Dios.  
Jim: Oh, no... (grunted)  
Godzilla: OH, NO! JIM, CLAIRE RUN!

Gunmar charging at them, Godzilla need to hurry. Junior and Kong fight Bular.

Gunmar: YOU'RE MINE!  
Godzilla: I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!

Gunmar gave a huge leap to slice them down! They both gasped!

Godzilla: KAIO-KEN ATTACK TIMES 10!

Bular: WHAT?!

Godzilla turn Super Titan Blue and Kaioken use his super speed and punch a hole in Gunmar's chest!

Claire: He did it.  
Jim: Incredible.

Gunmar: HOW--? I CAN'T BE BEATEN BY A MONSTER...  
Godzilla: Shut up, will ya?

Godzilla use his Atomic Blast and obliterate Gunmar to oblivion!

Bular: FATHER! NO! YOU'LL PAY! RRRAGGHH!

Kong and Junior charge up and punch Bular. Kong gave a final smash at Bular's head and it crack! Kong use his elbow to do the final blow! Bular and Gunmar are now dead.

Jim: You did it. You defeated Gunmar and Bular, even I could not.  
Godzilla: Hey, it's okay. I saved you and your girlfriend too. It's been a while I haven't trained you. How about you come back and we'll do some sparing.  
Jim: Sure. But I need to recover.  
Kong: Here. Take this.  
Jim: What is it?  
Kong: Green Eco. It'll increase your health.  
Jim: Why didn't you give me this sooner, man?  
Kong: Too busy and we have to help you. We couldn't let you get killed again.  
Jim: Well, true, true.  
Junior: I should head back to the others. Sun is almost coming.  
Godzilla: Yeah. The sun.  
Junior: Wait. Shouldn't Jim find cover. He'll burn to death.  
Godzilla: It's okay. The Trolls are immune to the sun. Because it's a crossover world.  
Junior: Oh.  
Claire: Look at that sun, Jim.  
Jim: I know. It's beautiful.  
Claire: Arcadia is gone. Our home here is gone.  
Jim: We have G-Force. That's home.  
Claire: You're right.

The team just look at the sun rises. But someone was watching them.

Richard: I don't believe it! They killed Gunmar and Bular!  
Morgana: My lord. Should you resurrected Gunmar and Bular to life again?  
Zak: No. I have no use of traitors. They betrayed the Dark Kaijus Empire, planning to overthrow me.  
Morgana: Than I should control the girl to kill the Trollhunter.  
Zak: That won't be necessary.  
Morgana: What do you mean?  
Zak: You tried again and again and you failed. You're unbalance. You've been bested by a troll boy and a witch girl. You failed too many times.

Morgana was about to attack Zak, he use his dark power to zapped her!

Zak: The Monster Force is still growing stronger. But not strong enough. Richard.  
Richard: Yes, my lord.  
Zak: Is the Breach almost complete?  
Richard: Almost, sir. We need more time to speed to process.  
Zak: Than make it happen.

Morgana is driven to hate her master. She's sensing such power within Zak. She may be planning to overthrow him.

Richard: My lord. What about this Ghidorah?  
Zak: That Ghidorah is very hard to track. Leave it.

The story continues...


	31. The Battle Continues...

It's been four months and the team fly to the cold mountains up north. G-Force are fighting against Cunber, Obsidian Fury, and Kai.

Captain Rex: Team. We need to fight them back and wait for the Monster Force to come. Go!

Raphael: EAT THIS!  
Donatello: Careful. That saiyan is extremely tough.  
Bumblebee: Let's see if he eats my blasters.

Cunber: RAAGGGHHH! I'LL BLAST YOU!  
Obsidian Fury: Dark Kaijus. Annihilation.

Sabine: Hold the line until Godzilla and his team are here!

Kai: They can't hold forever. Destroy them all.

Windblade: Hey, look!

They see the Monster Force have arrive! Godzilla, Kong, Knack, George, Ralph, and Lizzie!

Ralph: Man. It's been a long time we fight these guys again.  
George: Ralph, Come on. Let's beat this evil saiyan guy.

George and Ralph charge at Cunber, Lizzie attack Obsidian, Knack punch Obsidian from behind, while Godzilla and Kong fight Kai!

Sabine: Look at 'em go!

Kong blast at Kai, Knack punch Obsidian, and George and Ralph punch Cunber's face.

Obsidian Fury: We're outnumbered. We must retreat.  
Kai: FINE! Fall back!

Michelangelo: VICTORY AGAIN!  
Jim: You want to come over and celebrate, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: It's okay. We're going to head home and see how the others doing.  
Kong: Is there something wrong, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: I don't know. I'm sensing something worse. I guess it's nothing. Let's go.

Somewhere deep in Mordor. Lord Zak and his apprentice Morgana walked to this dark place.

Morgana: What is this place, master?  
Zak: Look down and what you see.  
Morgana: I see purple magic.  
Zak: Behold my creation, Dark Eco.  
Morgana: Dark Eco? I thought it was destroyed on Metru Nui.  
Zak: I planted a seed of Dark Eco deep in Earthrealm many years ago.  
Morgana: What will you do with it?  
Zak: When it gets more stronger I will have enough power to open the Breach with Richard technology.  
Morgana: You can do that?  
Zak: But it needs more time to grow stronger.  
Morgana: It's been three days since the death of Gunmar and Bular. And yet, I know I failed you, master. But we need your power.  
Zak: You will in time. After we killed the Monster Force. Now leave me be so I may concentrate.  
Morgana: As you wish, master

She's gotten so angry and walked to the hallway.

Morgana: Lord Zak you fool. After all this is over I will make you pay for humiliating me.

The Monster Force enjoy a good night at Skull Island.

Godzilla: I'm sensing something growing stronger in Mordor.  
Kong: I can feel it too. It doesn't look good.  
Toothless: Guys! Great news. My wife Light Fury. She's pregnant!  
Ralph: Wow. Good for you.  
Lizzie: Aww. What will it be? A boy? A girl?  
Toothless: I don't know. I gotta be with her.  
George: Toothless, you deserve a rest to be with your new family. (laugh)

All the Monster Force are enjoying. But Godzilla Junior is sleeping deep and dreamed of Princess Luna again.

Junior: Luna? Why have you come again in my dream?  
Luna: Goji. You and your friends are in terrible danger.  
Junior: What danger?  
Luna: Zak has planted Dark Eco in Mordor. He's making it grow stronger. Once it is ready, we have no idea what he'll do to Earthrealm. Please.  
Junior: I will, my love.

Junior wakes up and hurry run down to the others!

Junior: MINILLA!  
Godzilla: What?  
Junior: We got problems.  
Godzilla: What kinda problems?  
Junior: Luna was in my dreamed and gave me a message. Zak has planted Dark Eco deep in Mordor. We need to stop him.  
George: That doesn't sound good.  
Knack: Dark Eco? I thought all that stuff was destroyed back at Metru Nui.  
Kong: He must've planted one here in case.  
Godzilla: We need to warn Optimus.

They head back to Shatterdome

Jim: Guys? You're back.  
Michelangelo: You guys come to celebrate?  
Godzilla: I wish, kid. But we got bigger problems.

In head quarters.

Godzilla: Lord Zak has Dark Eco. He planted it deep in Mordor. We don't know what he's planning. Our mission is to stop him.  
Optimus Prime: We're sending some of our team to help you.  
Godzilla: I understand.

Only Jim, Claire, Optimus Prime, Blinky, Captain Rex, Raphael, Sabine, and Bumblebee join Godzilla, Kong, Knack, Godzilla Junior, George, Ralph, and Lizzie on the mission.

Captain Rex: We need to split up.

Godzilla: Yeah. That'll save us some time. We need to move quick.

They all split up, to find the Dark Eco. Jim, Claire, and Blinky walked deep in the caves and see there's the Dark Eco.

Claire: Jim. Blinky. Look.

Blinky: Great Deya. Dark Eco.

Jim: It's purple.

Claire: I'm sensing great dark power in there. Evil.

Blinky: Master Jim, look. It's Zak.

Jim: We need to stop him. But we need a plan.

Zak is meditating and sense someone is here.

Zak: If it isn't Jim Lake Junior. What a pleasant surprise.

Jim: Zak. Your Dark Eco will never threaten innocents lives.

Zak: I will use enough Dark Eco to open the Breach and bring forth my army.

Jim: Not if I stop you.

Jim pull out his Daylight Sword and fight Zak. Both Blinky and Claire sneak up quietly. Jim keep blocking Zak's two blades from his arms. Jim got beaten by him, he's too strong.

Zak: Foolish child. You can't beat me. How much more do you have to keep fighting?

Jim: Long enough to keep you distracted.

Zak: What?!

Claire jumped from behind and use a magic trick to open Zak's mind!

Claire: RRAGGHHH!

Zak: ARRRRGHHHHH!!!!!

Jim: Did it work?

Blinky: I hope she did it.

Claire eyes glow purple, trying to break Zak's mind. Elsewhere the others hear a loud roar and hurry to it. Zak roar in pain, his human face is melting and turn into a hideous monster face! Zak roar and throw Claire to the side and got hit by a Dark Eco energy. She see it's inside of her.

Zak: Ah, yes. My second form!

Jim: My God. WHAT ARE YOU?!

Zak: What you see is my kaiju form, boy. You and I were once humans and now look what we've become.

Jim: I'm not like you!

Zak: Huh?

Blinky: Fair Claire! Are you all right?

Claire: I'm fine. Just dizzy.

Zak use his dark magic to hold them. Both Blinky and Claire are being choked. Jim tried to help!

Jim: NO!

Zak: Listen carefully. Serve me and your friends live.

Jim: I'll never serve you!

Zak: YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! YOU SERVE THE DARK KAIJU. WHAT WILL IT BE?!

Jim grabbed his sword and throw it at Zak's arm and free only Blinky! But Claire is still coughing!

Jim: Blinky. Are you okay?

Blinky: I'm fine.

Jim: Oh, no-- CLAIRE!

Zak: YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE.

Claire: (gurgling)

Zak snapped Claire's neck with his bare hands!

Jim: NO!

Zak: NOW DIE WITH IT.

He throw Claire's body next to Jim. Tears coming out of his eyes.

Jim: Oh, God no!

Blinky: Master Jim! Look!

Godzilla charge at Zak! Kong jumped up and punch him too!

Optimus Prime: G-Force! We need to fall back now!

Jim: Oh, no, no, no, Claire...

Captain Rex: We have to go!

Jim hurry carry Claire's body and they see the Monster Force fighting Zak's second form.

Zak: I should thank the girl for bringing back my true form. But a pity she had to die.

Godzilla: You'll pay for that.

Zak: The Dark Eco is still active and once it's full it will have enough power to open the Breach.

Godzilla: That army will never come here, Zak!

They both go full power and charge at him! They keep fighting and fighting.

Godzilla: Let's give him our combine attack,

Kong. Kong: RIGHT! LIGHTING FIST!

Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!

Zak got hit that attack and absorbed his Dark Eco. Zak: Dark Eco gives me more power!

Godzilla: There's no way to beat him like that.

Kong: But there is a way to destroy the Breach.

Kong use his Lighting Fist attack and destroy one of the controls of the Breach!

Zak: NO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!  
Godzilla: Your machine won't work this time.  
Kong: We need to fall back. We've destroyed the Breach. But Zak is back to his second form.

The Monster Force fled.

Zak: RICHARD!  
Richard: Yes, my-- Oh, shit! Lord Zak? You're massive.  
Zak: How long until you get that machine working?  
Richard: I would say three days.  
Zak: Good. Make it happen. Those Monster Force are now facing their true nightmare. (evil laugh)

The team fly in their ship and see Claire is dead.

Raphael: I'm sorry, Jim.  
Jim: It's all my fault. I thought we could stop Zak, we even made him more powerful. And Claire's dead because of me.  
Optimus Prime: We all make mistakes, Jim. We cannot loose.  
Jim: I lost my mom, my best friend, and now Claire... Oh, God no... (sobbing)

A purple light glow. Claire's dead eyes turn purple and black and her neck snaps back. They all see Claire is alive!

Claire: (gasped)  
Jim: You're alive! But how--?  
Claire: That Dark Eco must've stabbed me gave me power.  
Optimus Prime: By the Allsparks.  
Ezra: It's amazing.  
Jim: Claire. I'm sorry I--  
Claire: It's okay, Jim.

She gave him a hug and they're all happy.

Godzilla: I hate to break this up. But we have bigger problems.  
Kong: Zak is back to his second form and who knows how strong he is. His machine is down. He's building a huge Breach portal to send in thousands of Dark Kaijus.  
Sabine: That's not good.  
Kong: We need to go back there. Kong and I will go.  
Jim: Than I want to come too.  
Godzilla: Jim. You almost got yourself kill by Zak. You don't know what your dealing with.  
Jim: We made need to help you destroy the Breach portal.  
Junior: He may be right.  
Godzilla: Fine. But only three of us are going.  
Claire: I'll come too.  
Jim: Claire?  
Claire: While I was tapping his mind. I can see something else. I can find a way to defeat him. But I need to concentrate more.  
Godzilla: Than four of us are going. But Kong and I need to train harder to be ready. I need to speak with Mothra. I'll be back.

The team are now facing their Darkest Hour. Lord Zak is back to his second form and is trying to absorbed more Dark Eco. Can the Monster Force stop him before he send in his army? Find out on Monster Force!


	32. The End Game

Godzilla travel to meet the Guardian Council Monsters. When he got back, he see it's a massacre. 

Godzilla: Oh, my God. What the hell happened here? Huh? Mothra!

Godzilla found Mothra alive, barely.

Godzilla: Mothra. What happen?  
Mothra: We were attacked by Zak. He killed the others, I survive. But he's too strong.  
Godzilla: Goddamnit! I'll make him pay. Mothra, you need to rest, gather your strength.  
Mothra: I will, my love.

Godzilla got back and tell his Monster Force terrible news.

Antie: Mothra is still alive? The other Guardians are dead? Zak is even beyond our power. Can we stop him?  
Godzilla: Kong and I will find a power level beyond that, Antie. George, Lizzie, Ralph, Knack, we'll need you for the fight. The others stay and help secure the other cities.  
Antie: Be careful, dad.  
Godzilla: I will, son.  
Kong: Let's go trained. We need to get to Mordor and Jim and Claire need our help too.

One week later. Only four were going back to Mordor.

Only two monsters and two kids need to stop the Dark Eco.

Kong: All right. We should split in two.  
Godzilla: Yeah. Jim, Claire, you two find the Dark Eco and the Breach.  
Jim: What about you, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: We're gonna beat the crap outta every Dark Kaijus that stands in our way. We'll contact you.  
Claire: Okay. Jim, let's go.

Godzilla and Kong see this big door.

Godzilla: Looks like we found a big door.  
Kong: I wonder what's inside. Could be something big?  
Godzilla: I beat it's Kronosaur.

They both the door and see almost dozens of orcs and MG soldiers and they attack them.

Meanwhile...

Claire: I'm sensing we have to go further more. I can sense the Dark Eco energy is growing.  
Jim: Claire. It's good to have you back.  
Claire: I know. First the Crystal Shard and now Dark Eco even flows within me. But I don't think I'm strong enough to beat Zak.  
Jim: We'll beat him together.

He gave her a kiss on her cheek. She felt blushed.

As they walked, they found the Dark Eco and see Zak, Morgana, and Richard talking.

Richard: My lord. The machine is almost complete. We just need three more hours.  
Zak: You better make it fast. Those fools are already here.  
Richard: Yes, my lord.  
Morgana: We should crush them. I want some of the Dark Eco too.  
Zak: This power is meant for me, not you, child.

Morgana: But, my lord. You said--  
Zak: That I said but not this power. If you possess Dark Eco, it will destroy your body.  
Morgana: Can you teach me to master it?  
Zak: In time perhaps. After we destroy the Monster Force.  
Kai: Master. The Monster Force are here.  
Zak: What? Fine them and kill them.  
Kai: At once, my lord.  
Zak: Morgana. Help Richard to accelerate the machine.  
Morgana: Yes, my lord.

They both see he's all alone.

Jim: Claire, let's tell Godzilla that--  
Claire: No. I need to tap his mind again.  
Jim: Are you crazy?  
Claire: I need to know what he knows. And need to find his weakness.  
Jim: (sigh) Alright. I'm with you.

They both jumped down.

Jim: Your reign of terror is over, Zak.  
Claire: There's no help coming for you now.  
Zak: Strange. I thought I snapped your neck with my bare hands. You now possess the combine power of my crystal shard and Dark Eco, child.  
Jim: And you won't lay another finger on her again.  
Zak: Ah, how romantic, really. But you two really should have join the Dark Kaijus. You would have been great use.  
Jim: No. Your evil. And I will not stop until I slice your head off.  
Zak: Touching. I guess I'll have to kill you two quickly.

They both are ready to fight me. Jim pulled out his Daylight sword and Claire pull only a sword too. Zak monster form pull out his two swords. He gave a huge roar and charge at the kids. Jim tried to fight Zak while Claire hurry jumped from behind and tap his mind again. Claire scream in pain, her eyes turn black to know what Zak is planning.

Even she drifted in the jaeger, she's been haunted with bad memories and look deeply and found this. Lord Zak army will destroy Earthrealm, they will move to the galaxy conquering worlds. She also sense too much Dark Eco is killing Zak body.

Claire: That's it!  
Jim: What did you see?  
Claire: He has a weakness. But we need to warn the others.  
Zak: YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!  
Jim: We can now.

They both hurry run through the tunnels and escape.

Meanwhile, Godzilla and Kong beat the crap outta all the orcs and MG soldiers. But they damage all the weapons and controls.

Kong: Godzilla. Take a look at this.  
Godzilla: My God. What is that?  
Kong: It's some kinda planet station. Zak must've build a new empire there.  
Godzilla: We gotta show this to the others.  
Kong: I'll send the data.  
Godzilla: Hey, I got a call. Jim?  
Jim: We escape from Zak. But not for long.  
Godzilla: This isn't good, take a look at this.  
Claire: Diso mio. What is that?  
Godzilla: The Dark Kaijus new base, some kinda planet station. It's called Starkiller. A huge planet, that may be Zak's new empire.  
Claire: I also found something inside of Zak's mind. He's bringing a massive army of Dark Kaijus.  
Kong: That's not good.  
Claire: Listen. Zak's strength comes from Dark Eco.  
Godzilla: We know that. Why you ask that?  
Claire: But the Dark Eco is unstable.  
Godzilla: What do you mean?  
Claire: Zak seed the Dark Eco to Earthrealm years ago, but it's growing out of control.  
Kong: That doesn't make sense.  
Godzilla: It's growing out of control without him, like it has a mind of it's own. He doesn't even know. We have to stop it.  
Claire: You must find the strongest Dark Eco shard and place it on Zak's chest.  
Kong: Sounds like he'll loose his power if the Dark Eco consume him.  
Claire: Yes. He inject another Dark Eco to grow stronger, if he inject too much it should act like a poison.  
Jim: Claire? We're not alone.  
Claire: Oh, shit!

The radio died

Godzilla: Oh, no. I lost contact. We gotta hurry.

Morgana: Well, well, if it isn't the Trollhunter and the child Claire.  
Claire: Fuck you! I want you out of my head!  
Morgana: You still never learn, do you?  
Jim: Why are you helping Zak with this madness?  
Morgana: Madness? This is revolution! Zak was right about one thing. Serving the Dark Kaijus showed me true power.  
Jim: You're insane. You and Richard Remy are mad with power.  
Morgana: You'll never learn. Soon you will all learn the meanings of--  
Claire: SHUT UP!

Claire unleashed her new dark power to attack Morgana!

Jim: Whoa!  
Claire: That was something. We gotta go!

Godzilla and Kong search for the strongest Dark Eco shard.

Kong: I still don't understand. Zak made Dark Eco and why it's fighting him?  
Godzilla: I don't know, but you know what they say, power is too much for you.  
Kong: That's true. Hey. I think I found it.

Godzilla pulled the Dark Eco shard.

Kong: This will work, right?  
Godzilla: If he absorb this, he'll loose his strength and we may have a chance to win.  
Jim: GODZILLA! WE GOT COMPANY!

They hurry run and see a huge ship came.

Godzilla: Goji!  
Junior: COME ON IN!

The Monster Force escape!

Richard: We should shoot them down.  
Zak: That won't be necessary. They won't stop us. Change of plans. We need to send the Breach to Starkiller.  
Richard: Yes, master.

Junior: So what happen?  
Godzilla: We got good news.

Back at Shatterdome...

Godzilla: Zak has a new empire called planet Starkiller. He'll bring an entire army to spread across the galaxy with millions of Dark Kaijus.  
Raphael: That's not good.  
Ezra: We're many.  
Kong: Yes. We got enough army to stop them.

Captain Rex: Than we need to prepare for the Endgame.  
Optimus Prime: Our Darkest Hour has come.  
Kong: The planet is part machine, which mean is we need to destroy the core of the planet. The weakness is we need to find it. In the meantime let's suit up and be ready.

The entire Monster Force and G-Force are being ready for the big fight that's ahead of them. Godzilla and Kong absorb Green Eco to gain more power, Junior Godzilla roar in rage to burn up the heat. The kids drift with their jaegers. The autobots soldiers and clone troops are ready. The Drone Jaegers are ready too. Metrplex heeds the call.

Clone Troop: Sirs. the Dark Kaijus are leaving Mordor and they are moving.  
Martin: Moving where?  
Optimus Prime: Starkiller. We need to hurry.  
Captain Rex: Let's go, everyone.

Godzilla: Monster Force, G-Force, this is it. Zak and his Dark Kaijus are at a planet called Starkiller to send millions of more Dark Kaijus. We have a strong Dark Eco shard, it's going to drain Zak's strength and this is our chance to defeat him and win the war. We give them hell!

All of them cheer to hear Godzilla's quote!

They're all fly to space and go in lightspeed to Starkiller.

At Starkiller. The Dark Kaiju brought the Breach technology to the planet.

Zak: This planet will be perfect for our attack. We will send them to off worlds to destroy other worlds. Not even the Monster Force can stop this army.  
Obsidian: Lord Zak. The Monster Force have reach the atmosphere.  
Zak: Occupied them.  
Richard: The Breach is almost ready. 20 minutes.  
Zak: Good. They won't make it in time.

Blinky: We have arrive at lightspeed and we're picking up the Dark Kaijus are coming right toward us! Oh, dear!  
Captain Rex: This is it. Anything on the weakness of the planet yet?  
Martin: I see it there. It's surrounded by defense turrets and swarming with Drone Kaijus.

Ralph: They don't know we outnumber them, right?  
George: They don't stand a chance, man.

The Monster Force charge at the Dark Kaijus. Obsidian Fury fire his missiles at a few dozens of republic fighters. Lizzie charge at Cunber. Godzilla and Kong need to find Zak and stop him. Godzilla Junior charge Kai for a rematch to beat him again. The jaegers are fighting the three kaijus Raijin, Shrikethorn, and Hakuja again.

Godzilla and Kong need to hurry fast as they can.

Godzilla: We need to hurry. I can almost sense the Breach is complete!

As they made it, their too late!

Kong: Oh, no.  
Richard: Too late, Monster Force. Too late. (evil laugh)

The Breach is opening and what comes out is 10,000 Dark Kaijus climbing their way out! The entire heroic team see the army are rising!

Optimus Prime: By the Allsparks.  
Blinky: Oh, dear! I getting 10,000 Dark Kaijus!

Lizzie: We gotta fight those damn things!  
Knack: Than let's party.

The Monster Force and G-Force charge at 10,000 Dark Kaijus!

Zak: Go forth my army. Destroy them all!

Richard: You Monster Force always fail.  
Kong: (PUNCH) Shut the fuck up, asshole.  
Godzilla: Let's get down there and finish this.

Captain Rex: We need to find the core and destroy it!  
Jim: Captain Rex! This is Gipsy. We're gonna find the core for you.  
Blinky: Master Jim! It will be suicide!  
Jim: Don't worry. We handle things worse before.  
Ezra: Gipsy to Saber. We're gonna hold these things off. Hurry!  
Jim: You ready, Claire?  
Claire: As I'll ever be. Let's do this.

Gipsy Avenger take a dive deep to find the core weakness.

Now. Godzilla and Kong face Zak in his second and true form.

Godzilla: Your army will never reach those galaxies, Zak!  
Zak: They will. Your friends cannot defeat my army. Now, are we ready for that rematch again?  
Kong: It's been a lifetime to beat you again. We Titans now surpass the Super Kaiju to Super Titan Blue.

Godzilla and Kong power up to Super Titan Blue and Zak power up too. The two heroic monsters charge at the dark lord. Lord Zak gave a huge roar and fight.

Jim: We're here. But man. Look at the size of this place. It's fucking huge!  
Claire: We need to focus. We could start-- Oh, shit!

They see more Dark Kaijus follow them down! They hurry fight them.

Lord Zak fighting Godzilla and Kong too fast.

Kong: He's too strong. Not even our Super Titan Blue can beat him.  
Zak: YOU MONSTER FORCE HAVE FAILED. THE UNIVERSE WILL TREMBLE BEFORE ME.  
Godzilla: Not while I'm still standing!

They both need to hold him off a little more.

The entire team still keep fighting the Dark Kaijus. Metroplex stomping a few dozens of Dark Kaijus. Godzilla Junior beat Kai and charge at the army.

Ralph: There's too many of them!  
Junior: Hold them off! We have to hold them off a little longer. Come on, Minilla. We're counting on you.

Jim and Claire struggle to fight the Dark Kaijus and killed so far two. But three more are coming.

Claire: There's too many of them!  
Jim: We need to destroy the core!

They both roar in rage and killed three kaijus with their swords. They hurry go full charge and blast at the core, causing it to go self destruct! They hurry escape from the core and climb out fast! The Monster Force and G-Force see a huge explosion rising from the core! The explosion causing the Breach to be destroyed too. The portal is closing, half thousands didn't reach in time, half hundreds were slice in half the portal closing.

Captain Rex: They did it!  
Martin: Um, guys? Bad news. The planet is gonna blow in about 20 minutes.  
Michelangelo: Oh, boy!  
Donatello: We're getting out of here, guys.  
Windblade: Look! They made it back!

They see Gipsy Avenger run fast as they can from the ground shaking.

Jim: We made it! But the others need to hurry.

Godzilla Junior, Knack, George, Ralph, and Lizzie hurry get to the ships.

Junior: Wait. Where's Minilla and Kong?  
George: Their still fighting Zak down there.  
Junior: Oh, God. Minilla! Kong!

Kai: What's going on?  
Raijin: We gotta get outta here. The whole planet is about to explode!  
Shrikethorn: Someone help me and Hakuja to get Cunber on his feet!  
Cunber: I WANNA... SMASH THEM...  
Shrikethorn: Later, buddy. We gotta go!  
Morgana: Everyone. To the ship.  
Hakuja: What about Lord Zak?  
Morgana: He's fighting the Monster Force. This is his fight. Let's go.

The Dark Kaijus escape. But thousands of Dark Kaijus are being killed by the explosion of the planet. Zak, Godzilla, and Kong see the explosion coming from behind too!

Zak: IMPOSSIBLE!  
Godzilla: You've failed, Zak. Your army has been destroyed, the Breach is destroyed, and this planet is gonna go dead in a matter of minutes.  
Kong: You won't be able to survive this.  
Zak: Than we three shall perish together!  
Kong: No. You. Psst, Godzilla. You ready?  
Godzilla: Yeah.

Kong jumped from Zak behind to hold him! Godzilla pulled out the strongest Dark Eco shard to stabbed Zak's chest!

Zak: ARRGGGHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARGH!  
Kong: Did it work?  
Godzilla: I think so.  
Zak: My Dark Eco... it-it fights me? I feel my powers... are fading away. How--?  
Godzilla: It has a mind of it's own. And you didn't even know.

The Dark Eco is fighting against Zak. He can feel his own power is being drained. He turn back to his original form, his human form.

Zak: My Dark Eco! I created it! How could it betray me?  
Godzilla: We don't have the answer for that. Now it's over Zak. Your army has also left you. You're all alone here.  
Zak: I don't need my army. I still have my hatred.

Godzilla and Kong charge at Zak by hitting so many walls until they reach the top and see the core is cracking.

Kong: Where's Zak?  
Godzilla: I think he's gone. This whole blast is going to explode.

Zak: I should have killed you centuries ago, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: It's over, Zak!  
Zak: Over? (evil laugh) I'm just getting started.

Zak try to transform his second form again, but this time it became imperfect. He's part man and part monster this hideous form.

Zak: Time to die, Godzilla.

Godzilla and Kong go full power blue to charge Zak imperfect form. He's trying to fight, but he's too slow. Kong keep punching his chest, Godzilla use his fire breath to blast Zak from behind.

Zak: No! I can't loose by you! Huh?!

The whole ground is shaking, Godzilla and Kong stand back and see Zak fell in the lava pit! He roar in pain! They also see the Monster Force hurry get them outta there!

Junior: Minilla! Kong! Come on!

They hurry climbed up.

Zak: GODZILLA!!!

He use one of his army to dragged the ship down!

Zak: IF I DIE, YOU'LL COME WITH ME!

Kong: We're gonna fall!  
George: Here's Green Eco!

Godzilla and Kong are back to Green Eco full health and charge Super Titan Blue!

Godzilla: You ready, bro?  
Kong: As I ever be.  
Godzilla: Suck on this, Zak.  
Kong: Your time is up, asshole. LIGHTNING FIST!!!  
Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!!!

Godzilla and Kong full power blast at Zak and the lava made a huge explosion and Zak was gone to oblivion! The planet is about to explode! They hurry fly fast!

Captain Rex: We're clear. Prepare for lightspeed NOW!

They all escape and the planet Starkiller exploded! They all made.

Godzilla: Hey, guys. I can no longer sense Zak's energy.

Jim: What does that mean?

Godzilla: It means he's gone for good.

Junior: WHOO YEAH! IT'S FINALLY OVER! Zak is gone!

Kong: Yes. The Shadow of Morgoth is dead. But his minions still remain. And they won't stand a chance to all of us.

The Monster Force and G-Force cheer in victory, the dark lord Zak is no more. They all head back home.

Epilogue.

Somewhere in deep space. Zak is still alive, barley. He lost half of his body from the explosion. He need to be repair. He see his servants Morgana and Richard Remy came to aid him.

Zak: Morgana. Richard. Help your master. We will crush them again.  
Morgana: We're here to help you, help take your powers away.  
Zak: What?!  
Richard: The way you treat us, you promise us power and didn't even give it to us. Perhaps a change of leadership is necessary.  
Morgana: Lord Zak. Don't you ever wonder why your Dark Eco has drained your power? Who made the Dark Eco has a mind of its own?

Zak eyes are open wide and realize!

Zak: It was you who corrupted the Dark Eco! Made me drained!  
Morgana: Yes. Only to see the Monster Force beat you for good. But here you are still alive with little strong energy left in your body.  
Richard: Now it is time for us to begin!

Morgana use her magic to take Zak's power for themselves. They both feel true dark power flowing within them. Richard grew bigger, stronger, turn into a machine like monster. Morgana feel true power, she turn gold fire energy and grew bigger, But Zak lost all his power, he became mortal again.

Richard: Morgana. I feel weird.  
Morgana: We have possess Zak's energy to a power beyond any beings, We have become like Gods.  
Zak: You two will regret this someday!  
Morgana: Say goodbye to oblivion, "Master".

Morgana ripped Zak's head off. His red glowing eyes have turn dark. Zak is now dead. Richard destroyed Zak's body to dust, but Morgana just throw Zak's head to the deepest of space for eternity.

Morgana: Soon none will stand in my way.  
Richard: You mean OUR way?  
Morgana: I mean OUR way.

Zak is gone, but his traitors Morgana the Pale Lady and Richard Remy have his power. Can the Monster Force stop them? Find out on Monster Force!


	33. The Deadly Alliance

It's been three weeks Lord Zak the Shadow of Morgoth and Leader of the Dark Kaiju was killed. The Monster Force and G-Force celebrate victory. Antie see Blue is kissing his cheek. George, Ralph, and Knack cheer drinking. Lizzie smile, Jormy and Rexy laugh too. Godzilla Junior is happy the evil one is dead, but Kong see Godzilla sense something amiss.

Kong: Godzilla, what's wrong? Join us to celebrate.  
Godzilla: I'll come. But somethings not right. I'm sensing two massive power level are growing rapidly.  
Kong: Who could it be?  
Godzilla: I'm not sure.

Elsewhere. Morgana the Pale Lady and Richard Remy feel true power flowing within them.

Richard: YES! I AM A GOD NOW! ALL ENEMIES WILL TREMBLE BEFORE US! Now. What is our plan, partner?  
Morgana: We must gain control the Dark Kaijus to serve us. But first, I want to attack the Monster Force. I want to kill that brat Claire and her boyfriend the Trollhunter.  
Richard: Yes. 

Godzilla Junior sleep. He hear a voice calling him.

Celestia: Godzilla Junior. Wake up.  
Junior: Huh? Celestia! Luna! Hey, great news, Zak is dead. How you doin', Luna?  
Luna: I'm fine. It's so good to see you again. But we have terrible news.   
Junior: What?  
Celestia: A great evil is rising. Not the Dark Kaijus. Something greater than Zak. You must tell the others before it's too late.  
Junior: Okay. I will. Luna, I love you.  
Luna: I love you too, Goji. Until we meet again.

She gave him a kiss goodbye. Junior wake up and run down again!

Junior: GUYS!  
Kong: Let me guess. Something is rising again.  
Junior: Yes. But we need to warn the others.  
Godzilla: Okay. Let's go.

Both Jim and Claire walked down town to Internet City. They enjoy looking the view at night.

Jim: It's beautiful. Looking the city at night.  
Claire: It is. Zak is dead. But I still don't understand why that Dark Eco attacked him.  
Jim: It doesn't matter. The worse is over.  
Claire: Jim... I--

They're about to kiss each other, but they were rudely interrupted by Morgana and Richard.

Claire: Diso mio! Morgana?!   
Jim: Richard?! What-- How--??  
Morgana: We have gain tremendous power.  
Richard: We have become as Gods!

Morgana use her magic to restrain Jim and Claire.

Morgana: Struggle all you want. I want you to show me where are the Monster Force.  
Jim: Go to Hell!  
Morgana: Silence.  
Jim: MMMF!  
Claire: Stop it!  
Richard: Tell us where they are and we might let your boyfriend live.

Claire has no choice but to tell.

The Monster Force and G-Force hear something is coming. They all get outside and see they arrive.

Blinky: Oh, dear! Master Jim! Fair Claire! (gasped) Morgana!  
Martin: Richard Remy!  
Junior: Who?  
Kong: Bad guys. They serve Lord Zak. But how the hell they have that much power?  
Godzilla: I'm sensing Zak's power level is inside of them. But I don't understand. Did he let you two have his energy?

Kong quietly use a recording speaker to record everything their about to say.

Richard: No. We stole his power for our own.  
Ezra: What?  
Donatello: (gasped)  
Raphael: No way!  
George: I don't understand. I heard this before. Well something.  
Morgana: Oh, Godzilla. Who made the Dark Eco have a mind of its own? Why did Zak loose control?  
Godzilla: Wait. You mean YOU made the Dark Eco hurting Zak? You betrayed your OWN master?  
Morgana: Of course. He promise me absolute power and I failed him. He refuse, I grow angry. He worse than my former master Merlin. And yes, I knew about the Dark Eco. For my revenge I place a powerful magical source to plant deep in the Dark Eco making him think he gain power until the time comes I made my move. Zak did survive the explosion of the planet. I took his renaming energy and give it to me and Richard. Zak is dead now. You Monster Force did well the hard part.  
Richard: The best part is we will rule the Dark Kaijus and there's nothing you can do to stop us.

Kong give the recording information to Optimus Prime for safety.

Kong: Nothing can stop the Super Titan Blue, Remy.

Godzilla and Kong power up to Super Titan Blue.

Godzilla: Release the children, now.  
Morgana: Very well. Your friends shall watch this fight.  
Richard: A challenge. I've waited for this for a long time.

Both Kong and Richard charge at each other. Richard's red energy glowing and Kong's blue energy glowing too. Kong tried to punch Remy he block his attack and pulled out an energy dagger. He stabbed Kong in the chest! Kong gasped, the others gasped. Richard is draining Kong's energy to himself.

Kong: ARRGH!  
Richard: Yes. YES!! I CAN FEEL KONG'S ENERGY FLOWING THROUGH ME! I AM INVINCIBLE!  
Godzilla: How's this invincible?

Godzilla kicked Richard in the nuts! He gasped to feel that pain! Morgana use her magic to attack Godzilla. Junior Godzilla jumped up and kicked Morgana helmet face!

Morgana: LITTLE BRAT!  
Junior: FUCK YOU, BITCH!  
Godzilla: Goji. Language, man. You two are outnumbered. Release the kids and leave or face our power.  
Morgana: Very well. You won, but the war still continues.  
Richard: What? We're leaving? But--  
Morgana: Shut up and move.

They both leave. Knack and George help Kong. Junior and Godzilla help Jim and Claire up.

Jim: Godzilla. I don't--  
Godzilla: Hey, it's okay. I'm glad you two are safe. But Kong is hurt real bad.  
Optimus Prime: Why did you gave me this recording, Kong?  
Kong: Tek. Only one thing.

2 hours later... Morgana and Richard flew back to Mordor and gather the Dark Kaijus.

Morgana: Dark Kaijus. We have terrible news. Lord Zak is dead. He was killed by the Monster Force Godzilla. He gave me and Richard his renaming energy to help us win the war. We will make the Monster Force and G-Force pay dearly.  
Kai: I wouldn't be so sure, Morgana.  
Morgana: Why?  
Raijin: We receive a message by the Monster Force. And your voice told them everything.  
Morgana: What are you talking about? What everything?  
Raijin: Don't play dumb, bitch. You and dick head killed Zak and stole his powers for your own.  
Morgana: Than your usefulness is over. Goodbye.

Their about to blast them, but they felt something is fighting them!

Richard: What is this? Why do I feel weak?  
Morgana: Something is wrong. Zak's power it... it fight us?! How--?!  
Kai: You don't even know how to control Zak's power. No one knows how but himself. Dark Kaijus attack!

Hakuja jumped on Morgana's back biting her. Richard see Obsidian Fury came.

Richard: Obsidian Fury! Help your father! Kill those beasts!  
Obsidian Fury: Denied.  
Richard: What?

Obsidian Fury punch his face made him bleed.

Richard: What the hell are you doing?! I created you! You serve me!  
Obsidian Fury: I serve ONLY Lord Zak. You made have create me but Lord Zak is my one and true master. You are nothing.  
Richard: Than I can deactivate you! What?!  
Obsidian Fury: Your controls won't work on me anymore.

He pulled out his blades and attack him. Morgana fire her magic at Hakuja and Shrikethorn. Cunber came from behind and SMASH Morgana to the ground! 

Richard: Morgana, we're outnumber again! We must retreat!  
Morgana: FINE! This ins't over!

The Dark Kaijus see they escape.

Raijin: What now? Without Lord Zak we have no leader.  
Kai: We will continue the battle and fight. Without a leader. I shall be leader of the Dark Kaijus.  
Lythos: WAIT! THE TITANS FORM KRONOSAUR! WE SHOULD RULE!  
Obsidian Fury: Obsidian Fur superior. Titans Inferior.  
Hydros: Who are you calling inferior?  
Pyros: No one would follow Richard Remy creation!  
Hakuja: HEY! HE HELPED US AND HE'S ON OUR SIDE!  
Kai: I agreed with Hakuja. But we still need a leader.  
Lythos: TITANS UNITE!

The Titans form Kronosaur. Hakuja jumped on him. Cunber fight Raijin and Shrikethorn. Kai fight Obsidian Fury. All the Dark Kaijus argue and fighting each other and that;s it for them.

Somewhere in deep space. Richard and Morgana need to discusses.

Richard: Morgana. What the hell is happening our powers?  
Morgana: Is it as I thought. We can't control Zak's power fully. We need a third person to help gain our power.  
Richard: Third? We have all the power. I have Kong's power. I must have Godzilla's power too!  
Morgana: I'm still in control my power. But I must trained more. We must train to control our powers, Richard. Soon none will stand in our way. Not Monster Force, not G-Force, not even the Dark Kaijus can stop us. We need to find the third person so we will become more powerful than ever!  
Richard: We must build a new empire. An army as well. I will build a army! (evil laugh)  
Morgana: Shut up and let me concentrate.

Now the Deadly Alliance is born. Richard and Morgana have Zak's power and still trying to learn to control it. Kong's hurt, the Dark Kaijus need a new leader. Godzilla must find a way to defeat this Deadly Alliance.

Godzilla: My friends. I can no longer stand idly by and watch this evil consume the world. I will lead you all to battle against our old adversaries. We must act now. We must stop this Deadly Alliance.

To be continue...


	34. The Hangover Part 2

It's been two months later, the evil Deadly Alliance have escaped the Dark Kaijus and are planning some thing big. But the remaining Dark Kaijus haven't heard word for Raijin, Shrikethorn, and Hakuja. Nya-Nya join the Dark Kaijus and she's very worry.

Kai: You okay?  
Nya-Nya: I'm very worry now. My husband hasn't call me back for 14 hours. What is he doing, Kai?  
Kai: I'm sure he and they guys are having a great time. I should make a call.

Kai walk outside of Mordor and made a call.

Kai: Raijin.  
Raijin: Hey, Kai.  
Kai: What is going on? Nya-Nya is worry sick. And where is now comrade?  
Raijin: Well that. It fuckin' happen again.  
Kai: What do you mean it happen again?  
Raijin: The whole thing. We fucked up again.  
Kai: What are you saying?  
Raijin: Y'know. We lost him. We just lost him. (sigh)

Raijin look up the beautiful run rain at the city.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_qAjIVuAmg

One weeks ago...

Shrikethorn checking Raijin jaws.

Shrikethorn: You need to clean your fangs, Rai.  
Raijin: You've been acting strange lately, Shrike. I think it's a bad idea to let Nya to join the Dark Kaijus.  
Shrikethorn: She accept to join us and I will take care of her.  
Raijin: Aren't you worry if she fell in the water and melt?  
Shrikethorn: Didn't you remember that she;s flesh now? She can swim.  
Raijin: Cats don't like water.  
Shrikethorn: True. But she likes the water. Oh, you forgot to pay your check.  
Raijin: Here. Fuck you.  
Shrikethorn: Where you going?  
Raijin: Get some drink.  
Shrikethorn: Coca Cola?  
Raijin: Yep.

Obsidian Fury: It's been two months the traitors Morgana and Richard Remy have betrayed our master. Lord Zak is dead, we must fight against the Monster Force at all costs.  
Raijin: Here, here, Ob. I was thinking. Why not we all have another vacation?  
Obsidian Fury: Like back at Vegas. I got so mad. But we were spared by Lord Zak.  
Raijin: Yes. But we need some badass Dark Kaiju help kick the Monster Force ass.  
Obsidian Fury: I've been working on our new recruit lately.  
Raijin: New recruit?  
Shrikethorn: What new recruit?  
Obsidian Fury: Shrikethorn. Didn't know you were coming. My new recruit is a powerful warrior. He would help us. But we should bring Hakuja along too.  
Shrikethorn: No fucking way. We're not bringing that guy along. He worse than Morgana and Remy BTW.  
Raijin: He's our friend, man.  
Shrikethorn: Have you forgotten he drugged us?  
Raijin: Have you forgotten how he saved your ass, man?  
Shrikethorn: (sigh) Fine.  
Raijin: Where's Hakuja?  
Obsidian Fury: He's back at his room. Let's go find him.

Kai: I don't know what to tell you. He never let anyone inside his room except you guys. Hakuja, you have visitors.  
Obsidian Fury: Hello, Hakuja.  
Hakuja: Hey, guys. Hey, Rai.  
Raijin: Hey, buddy.  
Hakuja: Come on in, guys. So what's going on?  
Raijin: We've decided the four of us go on another vacation trip and--  
Obsidian Fury: What is this?

They see pictures of the Hangovers they had back at Vegas.

Hakuja: What? Its just my pictures.  
Raijin: Oh, man. Well that explains you never let anyone in your room.  
Obsidian Fury: We're suppose to delete these.  
Hakuja: Come on. It's cool.  
Shrikethorn: WHOA! Hey- I'm not cool with this!

Raijin see a picture of Kevin Ghidorah with some ladies.

Raijin: Hakuja. Is that Kevin Ghidorah?  
Hakuja: Yeah, that's Kevin.  
Shrikethorn: Kevin the guy who kidnapped us?  
Hakuja: He didn't kidnapped us, he kidnapped the wrong Obsidian, man. He's a nice guy. We should ask him to join the Dark Kaijus.  
Shrikethorn: Have you forgotten he gave Gunmar and Bular power to kill that Trollhunter and Godzilla? He's a conman. No, scratch that. He's a criminal.  
Hakuja: Come on guys. So, why you come here?  
Obsidian Fury: Raijin think about we bring you along in our another vacation trip. Shrikethorn agreed for you to come along, because it's his anniversary with Nya-Nya.  
Hakuja: Is this true, Shrike? You're inviting me?  
Shrikethorn: ... Yeah, why not? It'll be cool.

Hakuja grabbed a needle and stabbed himself in the leg!

Shrikethorn: AH!  
Raijin: WHOA! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN', MAN?!  
Hakuja: It's my immunization. It's my last day today.  
Shrikethorn: That has to be done by a nurse!  
Hakuja: I am a nurse. Oh, check this out, Shrike. I made this because I thought about you.

It's a toy teeth with a loose tooth. Shrikethorn is very mad. Hakuja gave a happy smile! Later, they all walked out of Mordor and they meet their new recruit.

???: Hello.  
Raijin: Who's this guy?  
Obsidian Fury: This is my creation Rev-9 model. He or they are a endoskeleton and mimetic polyalloy.  
Hakuja: What's a mimetic polyalloy?  
Obsidian Fury: Liquid metal. He will be joining us to our trip.  
Hakuja: I thought the four of us are going.  
Obsidian Fury: He will be assisted to join us if the Monster Force attack us.  
hakuja: He's will not be a member of the Wolf Pack, okay?  
Raijin: Come on, man. I like this guy.  
Hakuja: I don't.  
Rev-9: I split into two beings. My edoskeleton is unable to speak, only I can speak the liquid metal or we fuse into one I can speak.  
Shrikethorn: What kinda weapons you do? Shooting? Laser eyes?  
Rev-9: No. I form a fighting objects.  
Shrikethorn: What kind?  
Rev-9: Like knifes, stabbing weapon.  
Shrikethorn: I like this guy too!

Hakuja is very upset. Now the team go to their vacation. But they see Nya-Nya at a hotel.

Shrkethorn: I see Nya. Hey, baby!  
Nya-Nya: Hey, Shrike! Hello, Raijin, Hakuja, Obsidian, and who is this?  
Shrikethron: Honey. Meet Rev-9 a deadly killing robot.  
Obsidian Fury: Not a robot. Cyborg, cybernetic organism.  
Nya-Nya: Amazing. Come to this hotel. It's big and beautiful.  
Shrikethorn: Alright. Come on, guys.

All the Dark Kaijus having a good time eating dinner. Shrikethorn and Nya-Nya looking the beautiful sunset. Hakuja is upset to see this terminator join the pack. He has a excellent idea. Sun is going down.

Nya-Nya: Shrike. I'm gonna go shopping. Why don't you guys have fun without me. But don't worry, I'll be back.  
Raijin: She's right, Shrike. Let's go to the beach and get some drinks.  
Shrikethorn: Okay. Let's bring the machine along too.

The beach at night. The five Dark Kaijus sitting in the campfire and talk.

Raijin: So, Rev-9. You think joining the Dark Kaiju will be fun?  
Rev-9: I don't know what to say. Obsidian create me and I am program to serve the Dark Kaijus. So, yeah, this would be fun to kill and fight.  
Hakuja: Do you have a program chip?  
Rev-9: My CPU chip. Yes. But it's cannot be replace without notices. I got marshmallow if anyone is hungry.  
Hakuja: I'm not hungry.  
Obsidian Fury: I'll put these over here.  
Raijin: Hang on. I got it.

Raijin throw the marshmallow bag at the OTHER marshmallow bag as well. Hakuja can't tell which is it!

Raijin: Shrike. I know it's almost weird ever since we lost Lord Zak a year ago and Morgana and Remy betrayed us. But we still have each others, right?  
Shrikethorn: Yeah.  
Raijin: Can we have our fucking drink now? All right, everybody. Let's cheer for Shrikethorn and Nya-Nya one year anniversary.  
All: CHEERS!

Timelapes the city night lights and the campfire wears off. Until the morning...

Raijin wakes up on the floor and he's so confuse.

Raijin: (groan) What the hell? (cough) (cough)

Raijin look out the window and see it's raining very hard at a city. Hakuja fell off the bunk bed! Raijin see Hakuja horn head is gone and he's completely bald!

Hakuja: Rai, I think it happen again.  
Raijin: Hakuja, what the fuck did you just do?  
Hakuja: I didn't do anything. I swear a God.  
Raijin: Your horn head is gone.  
Hakuja: You mean I'm bald? Heh...  
Raijin: Where the hell are we?

The power went off!

Hakuja: I'm scared.  
Shrikethorn: (groaning)

Raijin push Hakuja and fell in a pile of bottles. They see Shrikethorn sleeping in a bathtub. And they notice he has a Decepticon tattoo on his left cheek face.

Raijin: Shrike! He got bigger problems.  
Shrikethorn: Oh, my head. What? Oh, my God. Hakuja! Your head!  
Hakuja: No, your head.  
Shrikethorn: He's bald! How?  
Raijin: I know it's bad. But it's gonna be okay.  
Shrikethorn: What? Is it my teeth?  
Raijin: No it's--  
Shrikethorn: What the fuck? Ow!  
Raijin: Try to wash it off. (laugh)  
Shrikethorn: IT'S NOT COMING OFF! THIS IS A REAL TATTOO! Hakuja, what did you do? Did you drugged me?!  
Hakuja: I didn't do anything!  
Raijin: Shrike, he swear a God.  
Shrikethorn: What happen?

A monkey jumped on Shrikethorn and made them all scream!

Shrikethorn: WHAT THE HELL?!  
Hakuja: Aw, it's a monkey! Cute little monkey. Hi!  
Raijin: Hey, I hear a phone! Hakuja, go find it! Wait. I found it! Hello?  
Obsidian Fury: Raijin. Where are you guys?  
Raijin: Where are you?  
Obsidian Fury: I'm back at the hotel enjoying drinking.  
Raijin: It's okay, Obs back at the hotel!  
Shrikethorn: Why aren't we at the hotel? Where are we?  
Raijin: It happened again.  
Obsidian Fury: Oh, no.  
Raijin: Ob, your okay. But we saw you drank.  
Obsidian Fury: I took only one sip and had a call for Nya-Nya. She needed my help and I left. Where's Rev-9?  
Raijin: What do you mean? Can you find him like GPS or somethin'?  
Obsidian Fury: He wasn't with me. And I can't locate him. It's like he's been deactivated.  
Raijin: Fuck. Okay. We're gonna find him, I promise. He's a cool terminator and we'll find him. Tell Nya-Nya we're going on a vacation trip.  
Raijin found Rev-9 CPU chip next to a bowl of melted ice. Hakuja: Shrike. Check this out. Look what the monkey found.  
Shrikethorn: What is that?  
Hakuja: Careful. It may be a spider nest.  
Raijin: Guys. We got problems and-- What is that?  
Shrikethorn: We don't know.  
Hakuja: Monkey, see what it is. It looks squishy.  
Raijin: Wait a second. Is that a--

The monkey tapped and Kevin Ghidorah wakes up!

Kevin: THE FUCK, MAN?! TELL THAT MONKEY TO LEAVE MY SHIT ALONE!  
Raijin: Kevin?! What are you doing here?  
Hakuja: I invited him in our vacation trip.  
Shrikethorn: What?! You didn't tell us that?

Kevin: Rai called me and told me you fucked up and I came. I pick you guys to go to Gotham City.  
Raijin: We're in Gotham City?  
Kevin: We had a sick night, bitches! Holla City of Squala! (laugh)  
Shrikethorn: Kevin. Do you know how I got this tattoo?  
Kevin: You got it from a tattoo store.  
Raijin: Shrike. I got bad news. Ob can't find Rev-9, I found his CPU chip it was next to a bowl of melted ice, and I think he was with us last night.  
Kevin: Rev-9?  
Raijin: You know him? Have you seen Rev-9?  
Kevin: You mean the skeleton robot guy and that liquid silver thingy? Yes.  
Shrikethorn: Can you tell us what happen last night?  
Kevin: Okay. But first let me drink this delicious coca cola drink.  
He drank it whole!  
  
Kevin: Ready for some crazy fucking story ever--? Gak!  
  
Kevin Ghidorah crash the table with his head.  
  
Shrikethorn: Kevin?  
Hakuja: Hey, Kevin, are you okay?  
Raijin: You gotta be kidding me.  
  
Raijin check for pulse and--  
  
Raijin: Fuck, he's dead!  
Shrikethorn: AGH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!  
Hakuja: (sobbing)  
Raijin: Shrike! There's nothing we can do! He's fucking dead! We need to find Rev-9 or someone will come here and see a dead fucking Ghidorah in this building! Hakuja, please stop crying. We need to find the body.  
  
He see a plate of ices. They need to put Kevin's body in the freezer.  
  
Raijin: Press the button, Hakuja.  
Shrikethorn: Why isn't it working?  
Raijin: Oh, fuck. The power is out. We need to take the stairs.  
  
They dumped Kevin's body in the freezer and lock it so no one will ever find him.  
  
Raijin: Shrike. We still gotta find Rev-9.  
Shrikethorn: THE ROOF!  
  
They hurry ran to the roof!  
  
Shrikethorn: REV!  
Hakuja: Where are you, buddy?  
Raijin: Come on, man. Where are you? Shrike, he's not here. You go back with Nya-Nya, while Hakuja and I go find him.  
Shrikethorn: I'm not leaving, not without you guys. A cool looking machine is missing, he could either be killed or capture by G-Force.   
Hakuja: Hey, look. The monkey, he loves to party.  
Raijin: We gotta get you a hat to protect you from the rain, man.  
  
Raijin: WHY ARE YOU SO MAD AT ME?! YOU THINK IT'S MY FAULT!  
Shrikethorn: IT IS YOUR FAULT! ALL WE DID WAS BUY HAKUJA A HAT AND A SODA.  
Hakuja: Hey, come on man, I'm thirsty.  
Shrikethorn: ALL I EVER WANT WAS TO HAVE A NICE TRIP! It's not, it's another fucking nightmare!  
Raijin: Hang on. Ob, what is it?  
Obsidian Fury: I just got a call from the GCPD.  
Raijin: What's GCPD?  
Obsidian Fury: Gotham City Police Department. And they have Rev-9 in a cell. He was arrested of attack on the street.  
Raijin: Shrike, he got arrested and he's okay. Let's go.  
  
The three waited, including the monkey. They now see he's coming, but...  
  
Raijin: Here we go. Wait- who's this fucking guy?  
  
It's an old monk.  
  
Police Guard 1: This is Rev-9.  
Raijin: I'm sorry, you got the wrong guy! Hey, that's not our guy.  
Police Guard 2: Of course he is. We have his ID, his wallet, everything.  
Shrikethorn: Excuse me. Does this old man looks like a cyborg, huh?  
Police Guard 2: We catch a lot of crossover criminals.  
Shrikethorn: Excuse me, sir. Do you know us?  
Police Guard 2: Rev-9 doesn't speak English, Cybertronian, other alien language, nothing.  
Hakuja: Hey, guys? I think he know us.  
  
Walking in the raining street of Gotham.  
  
Hakuja: Hey, guys. I got tickets to the White Lion of Gotham.  
Raijin: All right, let's go.  
  
As they walked they see it's a disaster.  
  
Raijin: You sure this is the place?  
Hakuja: That's what it saids.  
Shrikethorn: Look! That's the place. What the hell happen here?  
Hakuja: Shrike. Look.  
  
They see a picture of Shrikethorn with a tattoo of a Decepticon symbol in his face.  
  
Shrikethorn: That's my face! Good work, Hakuja.  
Raijin: Excuse me. Sir?  
Tattoo Owner: Oh, look who it is. Do you like the tattoo, buddy?  
Shrikethorn: Actually no I hated it.  
Tattoo Owner: No refunds get the fuck out.  
Shrikethorn: Excuse me?  
Tattoo Owner: Read the sign.  
Raijin: No, we don't want any refunds. We just want to know what went down last night.  
Tattoo Owner: What went down? Check what you did in the neighbor.  
Shrikethorn: We did that?  
Tattoo Owner: You don't remember getting into a fight at the White Lion? You made a big fucking mess. Rai over here punch a guy and made everyone fight and burn the whole bar down.  
Raijin: No. We don't remember that.  
Tattoo Owner: (laugh) Check this out on my phone. I filmed it last night.  
Raijin: Holy shit!  
  
A video of the Dark Kaijus cheering they destroyed the White Lion and the GCPD attacking them!  
  
Shrikethorn: FUCK THE POLICE! FUCK THE POLICE!  
  
Shrike feel embarrass and they see Rev-9 screaming excited throwing explosives at the police cars!  
  
  
Shrikethorn: There's Rev! He was with us!  
Tattoo Owner: I put you guys here so the polices couldn't find you. You wanted to get a tattoo and you cry like a little bitch.  
Raijin: Have you seen our friend Rev-9?  
Tattoo Owner: Not since last night. Why?   
Shrikethorn: We can't find him.  
Tattoo Owner: Oh, well fuck it.  
Shrikethorn: What do you mean fuck it?  
Tattoo Owner: Gotham has him and she'll never let him go.  
Raijin: You happy now, old timer? Huh? Is that what you want?  
Hakuja: Hey, Rai. Come on.  
Tattoo Owner: Listen. This monk has the coordinates to their temple. I bet they have answers there.  
  
Now they took a bus. The monkey looking the view and see so many cars.

Shrikethorn: You think these monks will tell us where' Rev-9 is?  
Raijin: I doubted.  
Hakuja: Come on. This is fun. It's like a road trip, man.

They see the temple. As they walked they see monks meditate and others cleaning the field.

Hakuja: Hello! Anyone home?!  
Raijin: Hakuja! Their meditating. Hello, sir. Are you in charge of here?

The monk hit Raijin in the head with his staff and hit Hakuja face. He hit Shrikethron too many times!

Shrikethorn: I'm sorry-- OW! It's just- OW! We're-OW! We're talking! OW, GODDAMNIT! STOP HITTING ME! OW!  
Hakuja: Oh, I get it! ADOH!

The monk hit Hakuja and fell over the grass.

Raijin: We're sorry. No talking.  
Monk: Come.

The three monsters and monkey see the grandmaster.

Grandmaster: You three were screaming about love and fighting. You climbed over our gates and took our old friend.  
Raijin: Oh, my God. We kidnapped a monk. We're very sorry about that.  
Grandmaster: Our poor friend must had a great time with you monsters. But we're glad he's safe.  
Raijin: Oh, and one more thing. Next time write a sigh say no talking or this guy here would slap our asses.  
Shrikethorn: Excuse me, Grandmaster. Do you know where our friend is?  
Grandmaster: We do not know where he is. Gotham City is a big place. Not even Wayne Tower has much GPS. Our friend may knows but cannot speak to tell you.  
Raijin: Can he write down a letter?  
Hakuja: That would be cheating. Isn't that right, Grandpa?  
Raijin: Hakuja!  
Grandmaster: I believe fatty is right.  
Hakuja: Thank you. Wait, what?  
Grandmaster: You three must mediate to find your inner will.

The three monsters and monkey meditate and found nothing.

Shrikethorn: I got nothing. You?  
Raijin: No. The Precursors didn't even teach us to meditate like this. How about you, Hakuja? Hakuja? Hakuja?

Hakuja meditate very deep and picturing him and his friends as 12 year old boys.

Kai: Hakuja, you have visitors.  
Obsidian Fury: Hello, Hakuja.  
Hakuja: Hey, guys. Hey, Rai.  
Raijin: Hey, buddy.  
Obsidian Fury: Shrikethorn agreed for you to come along, because it's his anniversary with Nya-Nya.  
Hakuja: Is this true, Shrike?  
Shrikethorn: ... Yeah, why not? It'll be cool.

Hakuja infect himself with a needle!

Shrikethorn: AH!  
Raijin: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
Shrikethorn: Oh, my God!  
Raijin: Kevin?!  
Kevin: We had a sick night, bitches!  
Shrikethorn: There is no Wolf Pack!  
Obsidian Fury: Hakuja! What are you doing?  
Hakuja: And we're the three best friends that anyone could have!

The Dark Kaijus, Hakuja, Raijin, Shrikethorn, Obsidian Fury, Rev-9 cheer their drinks and having so much fun. They meet Kevin Ghidorah as a little boy and they brought their old monk on a drink. Raijin beat up a guy at the bar and they burn the bar down to the ground. The gang see this stripe club. Hakuja now know where to go.

Hakuja: I know where to go.

They made it to this Mermaid Strip Club.

Raijin: This is the place?  
Hakuja: Yup.  
Shrikethorn: I don't remember any of this.  
Eddy's Brother: HEY! You three!  
Shrikethorn: You know us? Do we know you?  
Hakuja: Hey, he looks like Eddy.  
Raijin: Who?  
Hakuja: Ed Edd'n Eddy.  
Raijin: My God, it is. He must be his older brother.  
Eddy's Brother: Where the fuck is he?  
Shrikethorn: Who?  
Eddy's Brother: Kevin Ghidorah, that fucking nut head. I got this gun for him when he shows up. How much you want to buy this?  
Raijin: We didn't come to buy a gun.  
Hakuja: Wow. It looks so real.

Hakuja shoot through the glass and made every mermaids scream!

Hakuja: I'm sorry.  
Raijin: HAKUJA! WHAT THE FUCK?!  
Eddy's Brother: It's fine! Everyone's fine. Right? Then get the fuck back to work, ladies!  
Raijin: Excuse me. We're just trying to find our friend Rev-9. Have you seen him?  
Eddy's Brother: No. But Cala and Giga might know.  
Shrikethorn: Cala Maria and Giga Mermaid? Their here?  
Eddy's Brother: You know them?  
Shrikethorn: They were old friend of us. They quit the Dark Kaijus and we don't know why.  
Eddy's Brother: Hey, buddy. When you see Kevin tell him I said Herro.  
Hakuja: Hello?  
Eddy's Brother: No. Herro.  
Hakuja: Hello.  
Eddy's Brother Get the fuck outta here.

They walked from the back and see these beautiful mermaids getting dress and talking. And there they are Cala Maria and Giga Mermaid.

Shrikethorn: Cala, Giga.  
Cala: Shrikethorn? Raijin?  
Giga: And little cute Hakuja. And you brought a monkey? Cute.  
Raijin: Cala, Giga, I know it's been four years and you two quit the Dark Kaiju. But we were wondering have you seen Rev-9.  
Giga: Rev-9 that terminator? He was here.  
Shrikethorn: You saw him.  
Cala: Oh, yes. He watch as me and Shriky over here were almost making love. He ask me to marry him.  
Shrikethorn: FUCK!  
Raijin: Hey, it's okay, man.  
Shrikethorn: IT'S CHEATING! I got a fucking wife! You're a beautiful mermaid and I appreciate that.  
Cala: Yes. But I'm already married.  
Raijin: You are? Is it a handsome monster guy?  
Cala: No. I married to the one I love. Giga Mermaid.

Both Cala Maria and Giga Mermaid did a romantic kiss at each others. Raijin and Shrkethorn gasped and fell down in shock! Hakuja and the monkey are confuse.

Raijin: Oh, my God!  
Giga: We got married four years ago.  
Shrikethorn: Wait. You mean you and Giga are a lesbian? I know you very long. But... OH, GOD!

They walked outside.

Shrikethorn: (sobbing)  
Raijin: Shrike, calm down. It's not the end of the world. Cala and Giga can do whatever they want.  
Hakuja: I'm sorry. I'm so confuse right now.  
Shrikethorn: Cala Maria and Giga Mermaid are a lesbian.  
Hakuja: Meaning?  
Shrikethorn: Woman and woman making love each other.  
Hakuja: Oh. That doesn't sound too bad.  
Raijin: Don't worry. We're still friends. Come on I had some kaijus friends and they all quit and made love each others. But I'm like them. I know they were your friends, Shrike. But we're friends now.  
Shrikethorn: My phone. Hello?  
Nya-Nya: Shrike, baby, Where are you? Are you okay? You sound weird.  
Shrikethorn: I'm feeling sad and sick right now. Because I drank this weird soda and I feel like I have a stomach.  
Nya-Nya: Be careful. Where you at? I'll come get you.  
Raijin: It's okay, Nya. You don't have to come get him. We'll just take good care of-- AGH!!

Raijin talking on the phone, Shrikethorn see behind a car driving very fast and hit him from behind!

Hakuja: RAI!  
Shrikethorn: Raijin! You okay?  
Raijin: Ugh, fuck me. Oh...

They see it's Two-Face, Riddler, and Penguin.

Penguin: Give us back our monkey, boys.  
Hakuja: What monkey? Get your own monkey!  
Two-Face: Come on, asshole. Fucking monkey now or the coin decided. Heads or tails?  
Shrikethorn: ANYTIME, HAKUJA! He's pointing a gun at us!  
Hakuja: But this is our monkey!  
Raijin: I don't wanna get shot, juts give it to them!  
Hakuja: Oh, I never get to keep a monkey! Hey, Rai. Check it out. They gave him a banana helmet.  
Raijin: Hey, do you know where our friend is?  
Shrikethorn: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Liquid metal, endoskeleton?  
Riddler: Riddle me this. What is a friend?  
Raijin: I'm sorry I don't- What'd he said? What'd he said?  
Two-Face: HE MEANS FUCK YOU AND YOUR DUMB QUESTIONS! (BANG)

Raijin got shot in the arm!

Raijin: AGH! OH! MY ARM!  
Hakuja: Rai! Don't worry. We'll figure this all out and we'll get the monkey back!  
Raijin: WHO GIVES THE FUCK ABOUT THE MONKEY, HAKUJA?! Oh, fuck, my arm!  
Shrikethorn: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!!  
Raijin: Shrike. Am I going to be okay? You're a doctor.  
Shrikethorn: I don't know. Let me look. (screaming)  
Raijin: Shrike! I'M BLEEDING! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!  
Shrikethorn: YOU GOT SHOT!  
Raijin: I KNOW!

At the hospital of Gotham. Hakuja eating a hamburger. Shrikethorn is still upset he has a tattoo. Raijin got out.

Shrikethorn: Hey. You okay?  
Raijin: I'm fine. All they did was eight stitches. Only 5 dollars. How's that possible?  
Shrikethorn: How is any of this possible?  
Raijin: If I was faceplated by a gun I'd be dead.  
Shrikethorn: We still gotta find Rev-9.  
Hakuja: I'm sorry, guys. This wasn't part of the plan.  
Raijin: What plan, Hakuja?  
Hakuja: I've said too much already.

Both look confuse and got mad.

Shrikethorn: Hakuja, what plan?  
Hakuja: This is all Rev-9's fault!  
Raijin: What are you talking about, Hakuja?  
Hakuja: Why should we bring him along? He's not a Wolf Pack.  
Raijim: Hakuja, what did you do?  
Hakuja: It's not my fault. And he shouldn't have been sharing from his bag.  
Shrikethorn: What bag?  
Hakuja: The marshmallows. I had a separate bag just for Rev-9. But it was dark, it was hard to keep track, and then you almost sat on them. I couldn't tell which was which. It was mayhem.  
Raijin: What did you do the marshmallows, Hakuja? Hakuja? What did you do?  
Hakuja: Well, isn't it obvious? I spiked them with muscle relaxers. And, plus my ADHD medication.  
Raijin: WHAT?!  
Shrikethorn: YOU DRUGGED US AGAIN?!  
Hakuja: Not you! I just wanted to knock out Rev-9 so we could enjoy the vacation.  
Raijin: "Enjoy the vacation"? Hakuja, you told me that you didn't do anything. Hakuja, you swore to God!  
Hakuja: I just wanted things to stay the same.  
Shrikethorn: LOOK AT MY FACE! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!  
Raijin: You're not my friend.  
Hakuja: Don't say that, Rai. Are you serious? Even in the Anteverse?  
Raijin: YES!  
Hakuja: Oh... don't say that, Rai... (sobbing)  
Raijin: Don't start crying, Hakuja.  
Shrikethorn: YOU'RE THE KAIJU DEVIL!  
Hakuja: You liked it. You smile at me when I held up the marshmallows.  
Shrikethorn: BECAUSE I LIKE MARSHMALLOWS, YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!

Shrikethorn jumped at Hakuja, everyone watched!

Raijin: WHOA, WHOA, HEY, HEY-- STOP! Guys, Shrike-- Shrike--!  
Shrkethorn: WHY?! WHY, HAKUJA?! WHY?!  
Hakuja: Because we're the three best friends, remember? Remember?  
Raijin: Shrike, that's enough. We can't all apart. What's that n your belly, Hakuja?  
Hakuja: What?  
Raijin: Did you write that down?  
Hakuja: No.

It said's

Raijin: Gotham Royal Hotel at 6:00 P.M.. Oh, shit. It's a half hour now.

Hakuja: Are we still friends?  
Raijin: Fine. But in Mordor we are.  
Hakuja: What about you, Shrike? And I'm so very sorry.  
Shrikethorn: I don't know. And it's fine. I'm sorry I lost my temper.  
Big Guy: Excuse me. Follow me.  
Raijin: Okay.

Harvey Bullock: Hello, boys.  
Raijin: You know us?  
Harvey Bullock: You don't remember me? Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Harvey Bullock. And I want to know where is he.  
Shrikethorn: Who?  
Harvey Bullock: Kevin Ghidorah. Where is he?  
Raijin: Well, he's um--  
Harvey Bullock: WHERE IS HE?! AND WHERE'S THAT FUCKING PASS CODE HE'S HIDING?!  
Shrikethorn: He's taking a little nap from last night, he's tired, and we'll go get him. But we need to find our friend.  
Harvey Bullock: You mean that Terminator?  
Shrikethorn: Oh, my God! You have him? Is he okay?  
Harvey Bullock: Oh, my God! I hadn't started yet. We have in and he's deactivated. We might use him for killing lives and catching criminals. You get Kevin Ghidorah meet us back here on top of the fucking building at 9:45 A.M. or your friend, well, we'll smash his CPU chip. What ya say? Now you boys get your assess and find Kevin now. Oh, leave the hat, buddy.  
Hakuja: What?  
Raijin: Do what he said.

Elevator

Rajin: Relax. We find in Kein's body the pass code and give it to that guy.  
Shrikethorn: Oh, God. I hope he's okay.  
Hakuja: (sigh) First the monkey and now my hat. I hope nothing could get any worse.  
Both: ???

They ride on a boat sail to the rivers of Gotham. Shrikethorn got a song for you

Shrikethorn: Well, we're living in Hakuja Town. And he's driven our life to the ground. When we woke up we were wasted and drunk. Rai got shot, we got beaten by a monk, and I was happy my life was good. Getting married like a dentist should. Roasting marshmallow on a stick. I got my heart broken by my old friends are a lesbian.  
Hakuja: (laugh) I remember that.  
Shrikethorn: And we're living in Hakuja Town.

As they walked back to the hotel. They see the freezer ice are melting.

Hakuja: Look. There's water.  
Raijin: That because the power is out and it's fucking raining hard outside.  
Shrikethorn: Move everybody. I got this.

He pulled the doors open and Kevin Ghidorah came back from the dead again! He punch Shrikethorn chest, kick Raijin and Hakuja!

Hakuja: GHOST! THERE'S A GHOST! AGH!  
Kevin: MOTHERFUCKER!  
Shrikethorn: OW!  
Raijin: Kevin!  
Kevin: Fucking killed me?!  
Raijin: Hey, it's us. You're friends.  
Kevin: Rai? I'm so cold. I'm so cold.

Later... In Gotham Chinatown. Kevin Ghidorah wears a big warm jacket and eating warm noodle soup.

Raijin: So you all better now?  
Kevin: I don't know. I lost locked in a fucking ice box all day. I couldn't even make myself warm with Gravity Beam. Hey, Hakuja, you don't kill me if you take my sunglasses.  
Raijin: Kevin. No one killed you. You didn't have pulse.  
Kevin: Oh. I'm sorry. You never drank Coca Cola? Sometimes your heart stop and come back on again. Read a book, man.  
Raijin: I'm sorry. We're just having a bad day.  
Kevin: Oh, you had a bad day? Did you die?  
Raijin: I got shot.  
Kevin: But did you die?  
Shrikethorn: Kevin. There's this guy call Harvey Bullock. He want your pass codes or worse, he's gonna kill Rev-9.  
Kevin: Harvey? Don't worry. I got the codes.  
Raijin: Great. Than we can make it at 9:45 A.M.. Who was that fucking guy?  
Kevin: It's none of your business. Okay, where's Abu?  
Raijin: Who's Abu?  
Kevin: The Monkey.  
Raijin: Abu's the Monkey? You didn't tell us his name.  
Kevin: You never asked.  
Raijin: Why'd you need him?  
Kevin: I got the pass codes in his little vest. Where is he?  
Shrikethorn: ...  
Raijin: Oh. Why would you do that?  
Kevin: Safe keeping. I got a lot of heat in my ass. I put it on his little vest while Shriky watch Cala Maria and Giga Mermaid made love. He's not going anywhere.  
Shrikethorn: We don't have the monkey, Kevin.  
Raijin: Three assholes took him from us. A question guy, a hideous ugly face guy, and a fat pointy nose guy.  
Kevin: Oh, you fucking guys. Don't worry. We'll get him back.  
Shrikethorn: From where?  
Kevin: Some place were we got him.

The monkey Abu eating a delicious oranges. He is surrounded by Penguin, Two-Face, Riddler's thugs.

Rajin: How we end up with the monkey.  
Kevin: We went drunk crazy. Hakuja love the monkey and I too so we decide to take him from them. This is no ordinary monkey. Hakuja, I need another drink.  
Raijin: No more drinks. You had one and what? You die again? Come on man.  
Kevin: I died too many times, actually. Shriky, blow whistle.

Shrikethorn blew a whistle to call the monkey.

Kevin: (laugh) This is so stupid. Now, Shrike. All you gotta do is take his vest off.  
Shrikethorn: That's it? Just take his vest off?  
Raijin: Yeah, just do it, Shrike.  
Hakuja: HEY, ABU!  
Raijin: Hakuja! Quiet!

Hakuja: Hi!

The monkey screech! Penguin, Two-Face, and Riddler see them!

Penguin: AW, SHIT! THOSE GUYS!  
Raijin: FUCK!  
Two-Face: Let's see what the coin say. TAILS. KILL 'EM!  
Kevin: We gotta go right now!  
Raijin: PULL THAT FUCKING MONKEY IN!  
Shrikethorn: I'M TRYING!

The entire thug drive their cars and chase them! They keep shooting and shooting. Hakuja is so scared!

Raijin: SHRIKE, GET BACK IN THE CAR, RIGHT NOW!  
Shrikethorn: I'M TRYIN' SLOW DOWN!  
Kevin: GET THAT MONKEY IN HERE, SHRIKE!  
Shrikethorn: HE WON'T LET GO!!

The cars shooting. Kevin drive so fast made two or three cars crash! Abu still hang on!

Shrikethorn: HE'S SO STRONG!  
Raijin: LOOM OUT!  
Shrikethorn: AH!

He hurry grabbed him in from a oil truck and explode two other cars! Only the villains chasing them!

Shrikethorn: I GOT HIM! I GOT HIM!  
Raijin: Where's the code, Kevin?  
Kevin: Check his little vest.  
Hakuja: I got it.  
Raijin: Whoa, whoa, slow down, Kevin, slow down!  
Kevin: HOLD ON, GAY BOYS!

They drive so fast to loose the bad guys!

Penguin: GET THOSE SONUVABITCHES!  
Riddler: WE'RE TRYIN'!  
Raijin: OH, FUCK!  
Kevin: DON'T WORRY! I GOT THIS SHIT!  
They see a dead pig! Shrikethorn: PIG! (SLAUK) (SCREAMING) Hakuja: OH, MY WORD! Kevin: Sorry, Shrike. My bad. Shrikethorn: BBLLLEAUGH!!!! Raijin: Look out, here they come!  
Hakuja: GET DOWN!

(BANG) (BANG)

Raijin: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
Hakuja: OH, NO! THEY SHOT THE MONKEY! THEY SHOT THE MONKEY! I'M HOLDING PRESSURE!

Penguin: KIL' 'EM, ALREADY, DENT!  
Two-Face: Time to die!  
Raijin: LOOM OUT!  
Two-Face: WHAT?!

Riddler, Penguin, and Two-Face got hit by a big oil truck and exploded by killing them!

Raijin: HOLY FUCK! THEIR DEAD!  
Kevin: Oh, no!  
ALL: (SCREAMING)

They drove over a huge bridge and made it!

Kevin: Everyone okay?  
Shrikethorn: I think we're good.

Now, they took Abu to a place where someone will take good care of him.

Hakuja: Their gonna take good care of you, buddy. You're so cute. I wish I bring you along with the Dark Kaijus but I can't risk of you getting hurt again.  
Raijin: Hakuja! Come on, let's go!  
Hakuja: Goodbye.

Abu gave a happy smile at him. Now, they go to the elevator.

Raijin: I'm so confuse. How you gave Gunmar and Bular so much power?  
Kevin: I found a powerful Heartstone from the Trollmarket and took it. After that I decided to scram cause they might betray me.  
Shrikethorn: What about this King Ghidorah?  
Kevin: Ichi and Ni always hated me. We tried to kill Godzilla and failed. Luckily Godzilla ripped my head off. Even strange I regrow my head in my old body. But now I'm me.  
Raijin: But they betrayed us and want to kill that Troll hybrid kid. But Godzilla help defend the boy.  
Kevin: Good. I love having so much fun and making deals with crooks.

9:45 A.M.

Harvey Bullock: Welcome back, Kevin Ghidorah!  
Kevin: You too, Harvey!  
Harvey Bullock: You have the codes?  
Kevin: I do. Hakuja, read it.  
Hakuja: The Pass Code is Baloney One.  
Raijin: You're code is Baloney One?  
Kevin: Yeah. Just hilarious.  
Shrikethorn: Can we get Rev-9 now?  
Harvey Bullock: Hang on. I almost got the codes.  
Raijin: What codes?  
Kevin: Secret information of Gotham bad guys locations, what weapons they got and all kinda stuff.  
Harvey Bullock: Fuck yes. Okay, bring him up.  
Raijin: We did it! It's over.

They all feel a huge shake and see a Gotham Police helicopter! The polices got Kevin surrounded!

Kevin: OH, NO, NO, NO! HARVEY, YOU'RE FUCKING GCPD?!  
Harvey Bullock: GOTCHA, KEVIN!  
Kevin: HOW THE FUCK?! YOU?! YOU FUCKING DOUBLE CROSS ME?!  
Eddy's Brother: Y'know how it goes. A little payback. You took my money and now I take you away, asshole. Get him out of here.  
Kevin: Toodaloo, MOTHERFUCKER!  
Shrikethorn: What the hell is going on?  
Harvey Bullock: Lieutenant Harvey Bullock of GCPD.  
Shrikethorn: You mean you're a cop?  
Harvey Bullock: Kevin Ghidorah is the most dangerous monster around here. You guys were the only one to catch him. We tried to find your friend Rev-9 and we lost track of him.  
Hakuja: Does this mean Rev-9 come up here now?  
Raijin: No, Hakuja. Rev is not in the fucking car!  
Shrikethorn: They never had him. They use him as bait.  
Raijin: Do you know where he is?  
Harvey Bullock: We tried everything and we couldn't find him. I'm afraid Gotham has him.  
Shrikethorn: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?  
Raijin: Shrike. I gotta make a call. I'm sorry.

Now

Kai: Raijin.  
Raijin: Hey, Kai.  
Kai: What is going on? Nya-Nya is worry sick. And where is now comrade?  
Raijin: Well that. It fuckin' happen again.  
Kai: What do you mean it happen again?  
Raijin: The whole thing. We fucked up again.  
Kai: What are you saying?  
Raijin: Y'know. We lost him. We just lost him. (sigh)

At the docks a bar.

Raijin: I got it! He was killed by a Gotham Mobs.  
Shrikethorn: (sigh) No.  
Raijin: Hakuja.  
Hakuja: I'm very busy here! I'm playing a arcade!  
Raijin: How many people got killed in Gotham City?  
Hakuja: Thousands of innocents lives.  
Raijin: There.  
Shrikethorn: We just lost our new recruit.  
Raijin: Don't worry, we'll kick some asses.  
Shrikethorn: Y'know what, I decide to quit the Dark Kaijus and start to live in Gotham.  
Raijin: Come on, these guys would kill you.  
Shrikethorn: Look at me. I feel like there's a demon inside of me.  
Raijin: You mean that Decepticon tattoo symbol in your face?  
Shrikethorn: Yes. (sigh)  
Raijin: Whatever, man. If you stay then I'll stay.  
Shrikethorn: Really?  
Raijin: Yeah, that's what friends do. Excuse me, ma'am, more ice please! I'm gonna call Nya.

The power went off!

Hakuja: HEY! What the crap?!  
Raijin: Hakuja, relax. The power went off.

Shrikethorn: Realize the power went off just like back at the hotel. His CPU chip next to a bowl of melted ice and the power went off. He figure it out! (somehow)

Raijin: Nya. I got bad news. Shrike decide to stay here--  
Shrikethorn: GIVE ME THAT! To stay with you, honey!  
Nya-Nya: Shrike? What's going on? Rai told me your at Gotham City.  
Obsidian Fury: Great.  
Shrikethorn: We are at Gotham City just see the cool city and we'll be back soon at the hotel, so bye!  
Raijin: What the fuck, man?  
Shrikethorn: COME ON!

They took a taxi cab!

Raijin: So you know where Rev-9 is.  
Shrikethorn: His CPU was next to a bowl of melted ice. And we always need ice on our drinks.  
Raijin: Yeah, so he get more ice.  
Shrikethorn: And the power was off. So?  
Raijin: Stairs is too long to walk so I take the-- FUCKING ELEVATOR! OH, MY GOD!  
Hakuja: Oh, of course! He's in the ice machine.  
Raijin: Hakuja, no!

They hurry run back to the hotel!

Raijin: Excuse me. Is the elevator out?  
Hotel Owner: Take the stairs, please.  
Raijin: COME ON!

They hurry ran up where the elevator stopped. Shrikethorn and Raijin strongly open the elevator and see Rev-9 is deactivated, they hurry put the CPU on his head and he popped back online!

ALL: HEY! HEY, MAN!  
Shrikethorn: Thank God we found you!  
Rev-9: Aw, my head. Where am I?  
Shrikethorn: You and your endoskeleton have been trapped in the elevator.  
Rev-9: Hey, Shrike. Nice tattoo.

Walking downstairs.

Raijin: It's okay, Ob. We found him and we gotta figure out a way to get back.  
Shrikethorn: How are we gonna do that?  
Rev-9: Wait. Kevin Ghidorah's boat. The last thing I remember was getting on Kevin's boat. I got his keys. This is gonna be a sweet ride.

They all found Kevin Ghidorah's boat and take a big drive! Hakuja steer the boat, Raijin stand by with him, Rev-9 liquid metal and endoskeleton sit down releax sitting next with Shrikethorn.

Raijin: You know where we're going, Hakuja?  
Hakuja: You have to call me Captain Hakuja, Rai.  
Raijin: OH, FUCK YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING, CAPTAIN HAKUJA?  
Hakuja: Affirmative. Driving 10 miles to the other side by the mountains. (laugh)

Sailing by the mountains rocks.

Shrikethorn: Listen, guys. I'm really sorry about what happen.  
Rev-9: It's funny. When I and my machine woke up, we couldn't remember what happen and we did had a good time with you guys. (The endoskeleton nodded a happy smile)  
Shrikethorn: Yeah.  
Rev-9: Oh, by the way. How did Hakuja got bald?  
Shrikethorn: Don't know. Someone must've cut his head clean off.

Outside of the hotel.

Nya-Nya: Where are they?  
Obsidian Fury: Don't worry, they'll come. Huh? I see them!

ALL: YEAH! WHOO HOO!

Nya-Nya: Shrike! Heh, heh, heh.

Raijin: Hakuja, there's no dock, pull over.  
Hakuja: Hang on, I got this.  
Raijin: Hakuja, this isn't funny!  
Shrikethorn: Stop the boat, Hakuja!

Rev-9 liquid, skeleton, Raijin, and Shrikethorn tell Hakuja to stop! Nya-Nya and Obsidan Fury hurry stand back and see they crash on the beach trees!

Nya-Nya: Shrike! Honey!  
Shrikethorn: Aw, Nya, baby. I miss you.  
Nya-Nya: What happen? You have a tattoo, man!  
Shrikethorn: I know. But I have no idea how I got it. But I'm glad we all made it in one peace.  
Nya-Nya: You okay?  
Shrikethorn: I feel like there's a demon within me. (laugh)

They all have a good time when the sun goes down. Obsidian Fury fix Rev-9 CPU chip and body. Shrikethorn and Nya-Nya looking the beautiful sunset. Hakuja and Raijin cheers drinking. One hour later, They all relax at the back pool.

Raijin: Where's Nya?  
Shrikethorn: She went up stairs to get some bag for packing up.  
Raijin: Also, you gotta get rid of that fucking tattoo.  
Obsidian Fury: I'll help wth that.  
Shrikethorn: Thank you, Ob.  
Hakuja: So, Nya-Nya is gonna join the Dark Kaijus?  
Shrikethorn: I think she should. We're gonna need all the recruit we get for beating the Monster Force.  
Rev-9: Hey, guys. Look what we found.  
Raijin: You're phone? Why didn't you called us?  
Rev-9: It's been dead yesterday. When we charge it we got photos.  
Hakuja: Awesome! Let's see it!  
Raijin: Let's do it.  
Shrikethorn: I think it's a bad idea.  
Hakuja: We'll just do a few looks and we delete them all.  
Obsidian Fury: Okay, we take a look at them once and we delete.  
Raijin: I got it.  
Shrikethorn: OH!  
Raijin: Motherfucker!

They see photos of them at Kevin Ghidorah's boat. Shrikethorn with Giga Mermaid and Cala Maria kissing. Raijin ask a guy another drink and push the other dude, he pushed him back, Raijin punch him and made a fight! Raijin also shave Hakuja head made him bald! The Tattoo Owner tattoo Shrikethorn face with a Decepticon symbol, he scream in pain! Rev-9 endoskeleton got his back to help! The liquid metal and Raijin puke on the buckets of sodas. The monkey Abu is happy he's with Kevin Ghidorah. They all eat oranges. Kevin even point a gun at Abu, Raijin and Hakuja got so mad at Kevin. They all laugh, Raijin wanna a picture of himself shooting Kevin. The last photo is Raijin, Shrikethorn, Hakuja, Kevin Ghidorah, and Abu cheer on drinking!


	35. The New Recruits!

Godzilla Junior the Goliath Unicorn and Prince of the Monsters enjoy looking the view on Skull Island. He see far away is Internet City and Gotham City lights in the sky at night.

Junior: Oh, Luna. I wish you were here right now. It's so beautiful.  
Luna: Goji...  
Junior: Huh? Luna?  
Luna: Here I am.

Junior Godzilla finally see Princess Luna for a long time again. He had tears coming down in eyes.

Junior: LUNA!  
Luna: I miss you so much, Goji. I know I've been gone too far. We had so many things to do back at Equestria.  
Junior: I miss you so much too. But we had good times in my dreams, Luna.  
Luna: And I understand what happen, Goji. Morgana and Remy taken Zak's power of their own and plan to rule all.  
Junior: On the bright side Zak's dead. But Minilla and Kong are trying to stop them. They've been practicing. Come on, let's go meet the team.  
Luna: Okay.

The Monster Force see Junior with Luna.

George: Well I'll be. Princess Luna. It's good to see you again.  
Knack: How you been?  
Ralph: It's been a while.  
Rexy: Hmm. Welcome back, princess.   
Jörmungandr: The Princess of Night is back.  
Luna: It's so good to see old familiar faces and-- wait. Where's Toothless and Light Fury?  
Junior: Oh. Their back at Midgard, but don't worry. You might see them soon.  
Luna: Where's Godzilla and Kong?  
Antie: Princess Luna! It's really you!  
Luna: Hello, Anite. And hello, Blue!  
Blue: You've been gone for so long.  
Luna: You and Antie have grown so much. You two look like in your 18's or 19's.  
Antie: Something like that. Well, dad and uncle Kong went back to train with Godzilla Earth and Itassis.  
Junior: Let's go meet them.

Godzilla and Kong been training so hard to power up the next level. Mothra is in her cocoon sleeping. Itassis and Godzilla Earth see them training hard.

Godzilla Earth: Oh. I can sense Morgana and Remy growing stronger to control Zak's power. They might gain more of they find the third.  
Godzilla: Whoa, wait. What third?  
Kong: What the hell do you mean?  
Itassis: Oh. I understand now. They need a third warrior strong enough to help them get more power. Just like the original Trinity.  
Godzilla: But we need a Trinity, right? Mothra might help us.  
Godzilla Earth: She need her rest, she suffer too much pain during Zak attack. But I believe you two will be strong enough to beat Morgana and Richard Remy.  
Godzilla: I'm gonna make them pay for all the things their about to do. I-- huh? Hey, Goji. Aaaaaaand Luna!

They see Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna came.

Godzilla: Goji! Luna! Why are you here?  
Luna: I came to see Goji. I know I've been gone for too long. But so much have change back at Equestria.  
Kong: Hows Celestia?  
Luna: She's fine. She's been checking all the notes and journals.   
Kong: Sounds hard.  
Luna: I know.   
Godzilla: Hey, let's head back home. See ya, guys!  
Godzilla Earth: Good luck, Godzilla.  
Itassis: I hope they know what their doing.  
Godzilla Earth: Have faith in them. They'll make it. They always do.

Godzilla, Kong, Junior Godzilla, and Luna are at Internet City at a restaurant eating and talking.

All: (laughing)  
Godzilla: I know. We've beat the crap outta Cunber again!  
Luna: That must've been a big battle.  
Junior: Internet City sure is big and beautiful.  
Luna: It sure is. With all the crossovers.

Back on Skull Island, the Monster Force something is coming.

George: Hey, guys. Somethin's coming.  
Knack: What is it?

They see it's Toothless and Light Fury, and they brought their children and new recruits.

George: Hey, Toothless! Light Fury! Where you two been? And you got new recruits!  
Ralph: It's been a while again. Who are the kids?  
Light Fury: These are our children. This is Ruffrunner, Pouncer, and cute little Dart.  
Knack: Huh. She's cute. No scratch that, their all cute. And who are the new recruits?  
Toothless: This here is Azymondias the Dragon Prince. He and Dart have become best friends.  
George: More like a couple.   
Lizzie: Heh. I hear that.  
Toothless: The recruits are Spear (Hulking Form), Fang the T-rex, and Beebo.  
Beebo: Beebo like hugs!  
Ralph: He's so cute.   
Jörmungandr: What about Spear and Fang?   
Toothless: They don't speak. Just roaring.  
Spear: (roaring)  
Fang: (roaring)  
George: Rrrrright.  
Rexy: She look the same as me. Except a sharp tooth on her right.  
Zym: This island looks amazing.  
Antie: Not really. This island is dangerous to dangerous creatures.  
Pouncer: Hey, Ruffrunner, wanna play tag?  
Ruffrunner: Grr... TAG, YOUR IT!  
Dart: Oh, guys. Come on, Zym. Let's go exploring.  
Light Fury: You two be careful. This is a new world we're in.  
Dart: We will be okay, mommy!  
Zym: Come on, let's go!  
George: (sigh) Kids these days. Good to have you back, Toothless.

Dart and Azymondias flying in the sky at night.

Dart: Wow. It's so beautiful. Look at those cities.  
Zym: Let's fly over there. We might see something beautiful.  
Dart: Okay!

They fly to Internet City and see so many flying cars and huge buildings. They fly too fast and see too many cars driving by!

Zym: WHOA, WHOA! HANG ON! WE'RE GOING DOWN!  
Dart: (screaming) WE'RE GONNA CRASH!

Godzilla: Anyway. I help Jim to-- What the fu--?

BOOM!

Zym: Ow! My head.  
Dart: That was something. Oh, hi.  
Kong: Who are you two?  
Luna: That dragon almost looks like Toothless.  
Dart: I'm Toothless and Light Fury daughter.  
Luna: What?   
Junior: And who is this?  
Zym: Azymondias, the Dragon Prince.  
Godzilla: I think we should head back. You two own us a explanation.  
Dart: You're Godzilla. You're the leader of the Monster Force. It's an honor to meet you, sir.  
Godzilla: Thank you. Come on. This place is big. Let's talk along the way.

Knack: Godzilla, Kong, Junior, Luna. You're back.  
Godzilla: Toothless, old friend.  
Toothless: It's good to see you again.  
Light Fury, Hello, Godzilla. And you too, Kong.  
Godzilla: So. What's all this?

2 hours later...

Toothless: We have now enough recruits to fight against the Dark Kaijus and this so-called Deadly Alliance.  
Godzilla: I think it's best Kong and I beat the Deadly Alliance. I can't risk any of you guys t get hurt or kill. This is a dangerous challenge.  
Toothless: You sure?  
Godzilla: I'm positive.  
Knack: But you need all of us to help you.  
Kong: Godzilla is right. We're the other monsters goes Super Titan Blue and beating them. It's our chance. But you can help us fight the Dark Kaijus.

Luna: Goji. It was nice coming visit you again. I got to go.  
Junior: You're leaving?  
Luna: Sun almost coming. Tia might be worry I'm gone too long. But don't worry. We'll see each other again, I promise.  
Junior: I know you will. We'll see each others in our dreams.

They both gave a kiss goodbye. All the Monster Force see how romantic, the Kaiju Prince and Alicorn Princess share their love.

Luna: Goodbye, my friends. Until we meet again.

Princess Luna fly to the portal and vanish. 

Junior: Until we meet again.

They all see the sun is rising.

Knack: (yawn) I'm tired. I need some rest.  
George: We sure did had a fun night with the new recruits.  
Beebo: BEEBO HUNGRY.  
Lizzie: Let me help you get some chickens.  
Jörmungandr: The sky is beautiful.  
RexY: It sure is.  
Antie: Love the feel of the air, Blue.  
Blue: Me too.  
Spear: Rrrr!  
Fang: Shreeok!

Godzilla, Kong, and Junior look at the sun rising.

Junior: You think you and Kong can stop them?  
Godzilla: Have faith, Goji. We will. We always do.   
Kong: Let's go see how's G-Force been doing. They might tell us what the Deadly Alliance next move is.  
Godzilla: See ya later, Goji.  
Junior: BYE!

The Monster Force have new recruits. But can Godzilla and Kong be ready to face the Deadly Alliance? Find out on Monster Force!

To be continue...


	36. Kong Speech

Kong: I am Kong Jr. Son of the original King Kong my father and Lady Kong my mother. But just call me Kong. I play this message after Godzilla first message. It's been 8 months almost a year since Lord Zak the Shadow of Morgoth and Leader of the Dark Kaijus has been dead. But his minions still remaining. They find new recruits for their own and succeed their master. Luckily for us, we have new recruits as well. Toothless and his mate Light Fury have return and brought their kids, three hybrids called Night Kights, the black one with green eyes is called Ruffrunner, the white one with green eyes too is called Pouncer. The boys always playing each others. Last but not least, the black and white with blues eyes, her name is Dart, the youngest of the Night Lights. We even have another baby dragon kid name Azymondias the Dragon Prince. He and Dart are real close. We also have Beebo. He's some kinda giant cute doll monster, but he likes hugs. We have two badass recruits, a hulking beast man name Spear and his friend Fang a female t-rex. They hunt as a team and they don't speak, just roaring. Anyway, the G-Force, Optimus Prime, Captain Rex, Jim, and the others are doing well. But we're now in a serious trouble, Morgana the Pale Lady and Richard Remy both once serve Zak and now they betrayed him for one purpose... power. They use the Dark Eco to attack it's master Zak. While his defeat, Morgana drained all of Zak's power of their own and left him to die. They called themselves the Deadly Alliance, they need more time to control Zak's power, Hell, Richard, that bastard stabbed me in the chest and drained my power to his own. But they can't get at full power without the third powerful being. Whoever this is will give them absolute power, they'll be soon call the Dark Trinity (if we won't let that happen). But Godzilla and I have to train harder if we're gonna surpass them to a strong Super Titan Blue level. But for now, I just hope we win. But what the heck, we've beat so many bad guys before. I know we'll win, we'll find a way. We always do.


	37. Enter the Psycho Rangers!

A space fortress, the Deadly Alliance are building a empire for themselves! Morgana is still meditating to master her power. Richard Remy is building something evil.

Richard: Morgana! Morgana! Come!  
Morgana: Rrr... what is the meaning of this, Richard? I'm trying to concentrate!  
Richard: I've been working on five prototype warriors to help us destroy the Monster Force.  
Morgana: Five prototypes?  
Richard: Five evil colors warriors machine that will destroy them all! (evil laugh)  
Morgana: Get to the point.  
Richard: Ur... right.

The machine is online. He created five evil color warriors to destroy the Monster Force. They are called... the Psycho Rangers!

Richard: Behold: Psycho Red, Psycho Blue, Psycho Black, Psycho Yellow, and Psycho Pink! These Psycho Rangers are stronger, faster, and smarter than them!  
Morgana: Well done.  
Psycho Red: We wish to serve you, Mistress Morgana.  
Morgana: Good. Now, go do so damage in Earthrealm.  
Psycho Red: It will be our pleasure.

The Psycho Rangers travel Earthrealm to Internet City.

Psycho Pink: Look at this place. It;s huge!  
Psycho Blue: Now we can do some real damage.  
Psycho Black: Perhaps destroying these buildings should bring the Monster Force to us.  
Psycho Yellow: What an excellent idea.  
Psycho Red: Now! Destroy everything!

The Psycho Rangers are destroying Internet City! But G-Force hear an emergency!

Martin: Guys! We got a problem!  
Captain Rex: Is it the Dark Kaijus?  
Martin: No. Five colorful monsters are destroying Internet City.  
Blinky: We must send the team and the Monster Force there immediately!  
Optimus Prime: Very well.

The G-Force are heading their now!

Ezra: So, Sabine. Wanna go fly somewhere at Internet City?  
Sabine: Sure. It'll be just like old times together.  
Ezra: Yeah.  
Donatello: After this I need some nap.  
Raphael: Yeah, yeah. After this, I gonna kick at the gym again.  
Michelangelo: After this I wanna go play more video games.  
Bumblebee: How you doing, Windblade?  
Windblade: I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Bee. After this fight. Let's go beat Raph again.  
Bumblebee: Glady.  
Raphael: Pfft!  
Michelangelo: Hey, you two okay? You seem quiet.  
Jim: Oh, we're fine. I'm just looking at Claire.  
Claire: I can sense Morgana. She's growing stronger. I hope Godzilla can stop them.  
Clone Trooper Pilot: We're here!

The G-Force got out and see the Psycho Rangers!

Raphael: Who are these guys?  
Windblade: The other question is WHAT are these guys?  
Ezra: I sense great power within those things.  
Sabine: Who the hell are you? Power Rangers?  
Psycho Red: We're not Power Rangers. We are the Psycho Rangers.  
Psycho Black: We're faster than you.  
Psycho Blue: Smarter than you.  
Psycho Yellow: Stronger than you.  
Psycho Pink: But we're evil.  
Psycho Red: Psycho Red!  
Psycho Black: Psycho Black!  
Psycho Blue: Psycho Blue!  
Psycho Yellow: Psycho Yellow!  
Psycho Pink: Psycho Pink!  
Psycho Red: Let's show you want we Psycho Rangers can do!  
Jim: Bring it on!  
Donatello: CHARGE!

The Psycho Rangers arm themselves and charge at them. They're super fast! They beat the crap outta the kids. Raphael roar in anger to charge, but Psycho Blue, Black, and Yellow beat him down!

Raphael: Argh!  
Psycho Red: You are no match for us, ugly beast.  
Raphael: Fuck you!  
Psycho Black: Ah, ah, ah. That's not nice.  
Donatello: Leave him alone!

Donatello tried to attack, but Psycho Pink blast him!

Psycho Pink: You kids are no match for us.  
Kong: Neither are we.

Psycho Pink: What?  
Bumblebee: Kong! Guys! You're here!

Godzilla, Kong, Godzilla Junior, George, Fang, Spear, and Knack came to the rescue.

George: Dang. These guys are creeps.  
Psycho Red: Ah, the Monster Force. We've been expecting you.  
Godzilla: I take it you five were created by Remy.  
Psycho Red: How did you--?  
Godzilla: Your aren't Dark Kaijus technology. You guys have special tech inside of you.  
Psycho Black: Psycho Red, shall we begin?  
Psycho Red: Yes.  
Kong: Onward!

The Monster Force and Psycho Rangers are ready to brawl! The Kids need to stand up and take cover from the fighting. Spear and Fang attack Psycho Black, Knack fight Psycho Yellow, George fight Psycho Pink, Junior fight Psycho Blue, and Godzilla and Kong fight Psycho Red.

But far out, Morgana and Richard see all the fighting.

Morgana: Those Psycho Rangers are strong and faster than I ever imagine.  
Richard: Indeed. Let's enjoy the show and we'll make our next move.  
Morgana: Very well.

Godzilla: I gotta say, you're really strong, Psycho Red. But not strong enough.

Godzilla and Kong power up to Super Titan Blue!

Psycho Blue: What is that?  
Psycho Yellow: Such power!  
Kong: Let's not disappoint you all.

Godzilla and Kong charge at them. Kong beat Psycho Black, Blue, and Pink. Godzilla tail slap Psycho Red and Yellow. Psycho Red pull out his sword and charge at him.

Morgana: I thought you said they're stronger. But looks like Godzilla and Kong are beating them.  
Richard: Oh, but they will. When they combine.  
Morgana: What?

Kong still fighting Psycho Blue and Black. Godzilla kicked Psycho Red.

George: Way a go! Way a go!  
Knack: I thought these guys were suppose to be tough.  
Richard: They are.  
Kong: Remy! Morgana!  
Jim: Oh, no.  
Richard: I see you beaten up my Psycho Rangers.  
Kong: The only psycho in here is you.  
Richard: Spare me. I did create these Psycho Rangers to be stronger than you. But that was phase 1. Phase 2 is they combine.  
George: What?  
Richard: Psycho Rangers, combine!!

The Psycho Rangers jumped up in the sky and transform! Psycho Red became the entire body, Psycho Yellow and Pink turn into arms, Psycho Black and Blue turn into legs. The combiner pulled out a huge sword out of his back. The Monster Force and G-Force stand back! G-Force base see it on live camera!

Blinky: Oh, dear!  
Optimus Prime: By the Allsparks! Another combiner.  
Captain Rex: This doesn't look good.

Kong: What the hell is that thing?  
Richard: Meet my new creation. I call him Psycho Master. Kill Kong first.  
Raphael: Holy shit!  
Jim: EVERYONE MOVE!  
Sabine: How are we gonna beat this thing?!  
Godzilla: He has to have some weakness.  
Psycho Master: PSYCHO MASTER HAS NO WEAKNESS!  
Junior: Minilla. You remember Kronosaur, right?  
Godzilla: Yeah. The bigger they are, the harder the fall.

George, Knack, and Spear jumped on Psycho Master left arm, Fang bang her head at Psycho Master right leg, and Junior Godzilla gave a big hoof punch at Psycho Master face!

Psycho Master: NOT BAD. NOT GOOD ENOUGH!  
Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!  
Kong: LIGHTNING FIST!  
Junior: KAIJU RAGE!

Psycho Master got hit by that massive attack!

Psycho Master: THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! I'M PSYCHO MASTER! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY THESE PUNY MONSTERS!

Godzilla Junior charge up and gave up his full rage to punch Psycho Master in the face hard! Godzilla and Kong jumped up and blast Psycho Master! Psycho Master lost his balance and fell off of the biggest buildings of Internet City and fell in darkness below.

Richard: That's not possible! My creation!  
Morgana: Our powers is almost complete. When the time comes. You'll be prepare for your defeat!  
Richard: We'll make you all pay!

Junior: They've escaped again.  
George: Don't worry. They'll run like the cowards they are.  
Ezra: Godzilla. We're sorry.  
Godzilla: For what?  
Ezra: We've been training so hard.  
Windblade: We thought we could help beat them.  
Godzilla: It's okay. Even I don't want any of you kids to get more hurt. These enemies are growing stronger every day. But we will be strong together.  
Sabine: He's right.  
Jim: Monster Force and G-Force as one.

Morgana: Your so-called Psycho Rangers have failed us, Richard!  
Richard: Damned them! I still have Kong's energy power. Once I get Godzilla's power, I will be the most powerful super monster of this world. Nothing will stand in my-- I mean our way.

Somewhere at the bottom of Internet City. The Psycho Rangers survive the fall, barley.

Psycho Red: We still live? Grr... the Monster Force will pay!  
Psycho Black: Why did our masters left us here to die?  
Psycho Red: GRR... They know we're useless. WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE!  
???: And you will.  
Psycho Red: WHAT?!  
Kai: I am Kai, Beast of Vengeance, Maker of Widows. We've been watching your fight with the Monster Force.  
Psycho Red: We?

Obsidian Fury, Cunber, Rev-9, Raijin, Shrikethorn, Hakuja, and their newest recruit Trypticon came out of darkness.

Kai: We could use another combiner like you.  
Psycho Yellow: What do you mean "another combiner?"  
Kai: We'll explain at base.

Looks like the Psycho Rangers are being rescued by the Dark Kaijus.

To be continue...


	38. The Dark Kaijus Strike!

A beautiful day at Gotham City at Bleake, Miagani, and Founder's Island. The team, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Sabine, Ezra, and Bumblebee having so much fun.

Sabine: (sigh) Such a beautiful day at Gotham City.  
Bumblebee: No sign of any Dark Kaijus lately.  
Michelangelo: Hey, how about we get some pizza?  
Raphael: Sure thing, little brother.  
Ezra: (grunted)  
Sabine: What is it, Ezra?  
Ezra: I felt a great disturbance in the Force. Something is coming--

(BOOM!)

Donatello: I think we got our problem!

As they see the explosion. They see a man causing the street burning.

Raphael: Hey, asshole. Your under arrest for causing so much damage.  
Michelangelo: Is he mute? 

The man split in two, a liquid metal and endoskeleton attack!

Sabine: Who is this guy?!

The endoskeleton kicked Raphael and punch Bumblebee! the liquid metal break Donatello and Michelangelo's weapons! Sabine try to blast the liquid metal head and it healed.

Sabine: Oh, shit.  
Ezra: Sabine. Get behind me.  
Raphael: What or who are these things?

???: That is my creation.

Michelangelo: OBSIDIAN FURY?!  
Raphael: WHAT THE HELL?!  
Kai: We still need to do some more damage.  
Bumblebee: Kai? This is bad.  
Raphael: We need to call G-Force.

Donatello quietly active a beacon to call G-Force.

Blinky: Oh, dear! Optimus, sir! We have Dark Kaijus at Gotham City. The children are in grave danger!  
Optimus Prime: Send in the Clone Troops.  
Blinky: Indeed, sir!

They sent Clone Troops to help them. But they also contacted the Monster Force as well.

George: Uh, oh. We got Dark Kaijus.  
Knack: Here we go again.  
Kong: Let's get over there and beat the crap outta them again.

The kids are being pinned by the Dark Kaijus. Trypticon unleashed his missiles! 

Ezra: WE'RE PINNED DOWN!  
Sabine: Where the hell is the cavalry?!  
Donatello: Look! The cavalry has arrive!

Kai: Huh? Clone Troops. Raijin, get your team and tear them down.  
Raijin: Yeah, on't! Shrikethorn, Hakuja, let's get up there and do some real damages.

Shrikethorn use his tail spikes to shoot down some Republic Fleet ship. He's about to fire again, but Kong came in and punch his face!

Kai: Monster Force!  
Obsidian Fury: Psycho Rangers. Prepare to transform.  
Psycho Red: Yes. TRANSFORM!

George: Psycho Master? Great!  
Psycho Master: NOW, IT'S PAYBACK TIME!  
Kong: We can beat him again.  
Kronosaur: YOU SURE BOUT THAT, PUNY MONSTER FORCE?!  
Godzilla: Crap. Kronosaur!

The Monster Force Godzilla, Kong, George, Knack, Ralph, Fang, and Spear charge at the two gigantic combiner monsters. Godzilla blast Kronosaur face, George and Knack punch Psycho Master legs. Sabine and Ezra need to shoot the Dark Kaijus, Obsidian Fury and Trypticon fire they're missiles and keep firing at them. The Clone Troops came in and help the wounded and shoot at them. Kai use his chain blade to kill a few dozen Clones. The fleets firing missiles at Kronosaur and Psycho Master.

Kronosaur: THEY DON'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP, DO THEY?!  
Psycho Master: HEH, HEH, HEH, LET'S SPILL SOME BLOOD.  
Godzilla: I don't think so. ATOMIC BLAST!

Knack kicked Psycho Master head from behind. Spear and Fang charge up and attack Raijin, Shrikethorn, and Hakuja. George punch Trypticon, Kong fight Kai. Kong and Kai both struggle to fight, Kong use his leg and kicked Kai's belly. He than head butted him hard.

Kai: You are strong, Kong. But your chi will soon be mine.  
Kong: Come get it!  
Kai: RRAGGGHH!

Kong grabbed one of his chain blade and bring it closer to punch Kai's face! Godzilla fire blast at Trypticon.

Godzilla: You're new.  
Trypticon: I am Trypticon. I am your death!  
Godzilla: You guys are nothing but crap.  
Trypticon: RRAGGGHHH!!!

Obsidian Fury: Cunber. Destroy the fleets.  
Cunber: Pleasure!  
Junior: I don't think so!  
Cunber: The kid?! I gonna enjoy this.

The Goliath Unicorn charge at the Evil Saiyan! Junior unleashed his full rage form and attack Cunber!

Cunber: You are tough, kid.   
Junior: I've been working out hard.

Junior unleashed his full rage and charge at Cunber. The Clone Troops shooting at Raijin and Shrikethorn. Hakuja hurry dig deep underground.

Raijin: They're keep beating us again!  
Kai: Don't give up!  
Kong: Actually, you have.

Kong punch Kai and he fell off a market store. He jumped up and punch Psycho Master. The combiner lost his balance and fell of the sea. Godzilla blast Kronosaur, Fang and Spear hold the legs. Godzilla tail slap Kronosaur face and fell in the water too! Rev-9 is fighting the kids, Windblade came in and attack the liquid metal. The endoskelton hurry to help, but he got punched by Junior Godzilla.

Kai: NO!  
Shrikethorn: WE NEED TO RETREAT NOW!

Kai see Knack punch Obsidian Fury, the Fleets and Clones shooting at Trypticon.

Kai: FINE! All units, fall back!

The Dark Kaijus fled again! Victory is won again.

George: The Dark Kaijus strikes back, well, they're strike out!  
Ezra: Godzilla, sir. Sorry about our fight.  
Godzilla: No, it's okay. You kids did well. But they're army are getting fast.  
Kong: Huh? Hey, Godzilla. I think we need to get back to Shatterdome. They found something.

At Shatterdome Bridge.

Captain Rex: We've found Morgana and Remy.  
Blinky: They're at Oltais, it is in the Solana Galaxy.  
Martin: They might be causing so much damage we don't know what's happening.  
Godzilla: Than that's where Kong and I will go.  
Jim: Us too.  
Godzilla: I can't let you two kids come. This could be dangerous.  
Claire: Morgana is our true enemy. That is why Jim and I must stop her before she hurt someone.  
Kong: They're right, y'know.  
Godzilla: (sigh) Okay, they'll come.  
Blinky: Master Jim, Fair Claire, please be careful. These villains are more powerful than before.  
Jim: We have the Titans on our side. It'll be okay. See you soon, Blinky.

Now, the Monster Force head back to Skull Island. Kong built something good.

Kong: Behold the Ark.   
Godzilla: Wow, it almost looks like the Autobot's Ark.  
Kong: I made this my own.  
Azymondias: Godzilla, Kong, you guys are going to outer space? Can we come?  
Godzilla: We can't. Maybe next time.  
Dart: Oh, okay.  
Ruffrunner: One of these days, I gonna fly to the stars!  
Pouncer: I wanna chase a meteor!   
Ruffrunner: TAGGED, YER IT!  
Pouncer: NOT FAIR!  
Antie: Dad, please be okay.  
Godzilla: Don't worry, son. I always am. Goji will take good care of you when we're gone.  
Ante: Okay.

The Monster Force Godzilla, Kong, and the G-Force kids Jim and Claire are now ready to go in deep space and stop the Deadly Alliance!

To be continue...  
Shrikethorn: We need to retreat now!


	39. Battle at Oltais

Deep in space, the Monster Force Ark ship have enter out of hyperdrive. Kong drive the ship, Jim and Claire sit together, but Godzilla feels space sick!

Godzilla: BLEAUUGHHHH!!!!  
Claire: Dios!  
Jim: Godzilla, man! You puked all over the floor!  
Godzilla: Sorry. Just feeling space sick.  
Kong: We're here at Oltais. But I detect-- hold on. I got two unknown life forms in this ship. We should check it out.  
Jim: Right. We'll split in two.

Godzilla and Kong check the engine room, Jim and Claire check the down deck.

Jim: That's strange.  
Claire: What?  
Jim: I see scratches. It almost looks like-- AGH!  
Azymondias: AHH!  
Claire: (SCREAM)  
Dart: Huh? (scream)  
Godzilla: What the hell? Huh?

It's Azymondias and Dart who came aboard the ship.

Azymondias: Sorry.  
Kong: Zym, Dart, you two came to our ship? How--???  
Dart: We snugged inside your ship. But we thought it'd be fun.  
Godzilla: (sigh) Maybe the kids are right. But you two need to stay close from danger. Understood?  
Azymondias: Right!  
Dart: Yes!

They now landed on the planet and see the city has been destroyed by the evil Deadly Alliance.

Jim: My God. This place... it's terrible.  
Godzilla: Morgana and Remy are going to pay for this.  
Kong: Hey, Godzilla. You feel that?  
Godzilla: Huh? I do now.  
Jim: What is it?  
Godzilla: I got a lock on them. It's strong, they're down south.

They travel south and see the Deadly Alliance doing some destruction.

Morgana: Ah, the Monster Force have arrive.  
Richard: It's about time we get a another round to kill you.  
Jim: Claire, stay here and keep the dragons safe.  
Claire: Got it. Come, in here.  
Azymondias: Be careful, Godzilla, Kong.  
Dart: And you too, Trollhunter Jim.

Godzilla: So, Morgana Le Fay, we meet again.  
Morgana: I've trained for months to mastered Zak's power. Now, I finally mastered it.  
Richard: Shall we strike, Morgana?  
Morgana: Of course, Richard.

They both use a massive blast attack on them! They hurry jumped!

Kong: Jim. Are you alright?  
Jim: I'm fine.  
Kong: Hmm. Hrr...  
Richard: Kong's power is growing stronger within me. I've always hated you for what happen to my eye. Zak taught me hatred is stronger than anger. I now use that hatred to kill you.  
Kong: We'll see about that. Why attack this planet? For what? Lure us here?  
Morgana: Perhaps. But we have plans to rule the entire universe.  
Jim: You two really are insane. What about all innocents lives across the galaxy?  
Morgana: They're deaths will come soon. We should wipe out all life across the stars so we will be the only beings left to rule.  
Godzilla: LIKE HELL YOU ARE!

Godzilla and Kong power up to Super Titan Blue to charge! Richard fights Kong, Godzilla and Jim charge at Morgana. Morgana use her magic power to throw Jim and he got hurt by the rocks. Claire, Azymondias, and Dart hurry help Jim.

Claire: Jim! Are you okay?  
Jim: I'm fine... (groan)... just my back hurts.

Richard kicked Kong and fell into four buildings. Morgana got Godzilla corner to a wall, than Richard came.

Morgana: Tell me, Richard. After we kill Godzilla, what should we do with his family? His adoptive son Antie and is his girlfriend Mothra.  
Godzilla: Huh?  
Richard: I say we take Godzilla's power and show those insects fear we will do.  
Godzilla: My power?  
Morgana: Richard might as well use his dagger to impale you through your heart, I guess.

Richard use his dagger to stabbed through Morgana's body through Godzilla's chest! Godzilla scream in pain, he looked down and see the dagger draining his powers. Jim, Claire, Zym, and Dart gasped in horror. Kong got up and see Godzilla's been stabbed!

Kong: GODZILLA, NO!

Godzilla: ARGHHH!!! Goddamned you! What will you do next?  
Richard: I will see the fears in they're eyes and I will incarcerate them. (evil laugh)  
Morgana: (evil laugh)  
Godzilla: (groaning) You monsters... YOU'VE MADE ME MAD! RRAGGGHHHH!!!!!

Godzilla unleashed his full powered Titan Blue! They all stand backed and see such power.

Godzilla: You two really did pissed me off. Now I'm really mad. You threaten my son Antie, and my queen Mothra. NOW IT IS TIME... TO PAY!!  
Richard: Ah, Such power.

Godzilla jumped on Richard, Morgana see him attacking. Godzilla jumped back and attack Morgana.

Godzilla: HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR IMMORTALITY, BITCH!

Godzilla use his Atomic Breath to fire at Morgana, but she feels no pain. He attack Richard. He throw him to the ground and keep stomping him. Godzilla see Richard Remy is down. He's still angry, he wants to make him pay, but Richard robotic red eye glow and he gave a evil grin.

Richard: Thank you, Godzilla. Your power is incredible.  
Morgana: I can sense Godzilla's power is flowing within you, Remy.

Richard can feel both Kong and Godzilla's power is flowing within him! He use his ultimate attack and blast at Godzilla's chest again and release his red blades to stabbed Godzilla's body and exploded!

Jim: Godzilla!  
Kong: Jim, don't. Godzilla's down. Richard had his and mine power. You won't stand up to him.  
Richard: YES! I CAN FEEL GODZILLA'S POWER FLOWING IN ME! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL MONSTER IN THE WORLD! NONE WILL STAND UP TO ME! (LAUGHING)  
Morgana: Ah, Apprentice Claire. I see your here. Perhaps you might return to serve me again.  
Claire: Never. I will never serve you not after what you did.  
Azymondias: Rrr...  
Dart: (hissed)  
Morgana: Oh, please.  
Jim: Leave her alone, Morgana!  
Kong: Jim, stay behind me.  
Jim: But, Kong--  
Kong: You four need to get the Ark ready for take off. We'll meet you there.

Claire: Ehat about you?  
Kong: I'll distract them and get Godzilla out of there. Now go.

The kids hurry go, Kong confront Morgana and Richard.

Kong: So, you've got Godzilla's and mine power too, Remy. But the big question is it enough?  
Richard: Actually. It's not enough. I still want more power to drained you empty. But I am going to enjoy this more.  
Morgana: Kong, you should give up. Your brother in arms Godzilla is bleeding to death. Kneel to us or suffer the conquest.  
Kong: A true monster never surrender or gives up. They'll find a way and fight to the end.  
Morgana: Than prepare for your end.

Kong quickly pull out a gas grenade and they both koffed. Kong hurry grabbed Godzilla and escape fast.

Jim: Are they coming yet?  
Dart: I see them! Hurry!

Godzilla: Kong... go without me... I can't...  
Kong: Shut up and focus. We can do this together!  
Claire: Diso mio... They're coming!  
Kong: Huh? Oh, crap!

Morgana: DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!

Kong hurry got Godzilla on board and they hurry jumped to lightspeed and escape!

Richard: Damned monsters.  
Morgana: Let them run. They'll come back. If they do, they'll meet only death. They cannot defeat us.  
Richard: And what about our third ally you've talked about?  
Morgana: Oh, yes. I should meditate on finding him. He'll could be great use to us once we get our full power.  
Richard: Yes.

Back at Earthrealm. The Monster Force see they're back! G-Force also pick up their call.

Toothless: Dart! What in Hel's name are you doing?  
Dart: I'm sorry, daddy.  
Kong: It's okay. They didn't get hurt.  
Light Fury: Thank the Gods.  
Antie: Oh, my God. Dad! What happen to him?  
Kong: He's been drained and lost a lot of blood.

Blinky: Master Jim! We came when we heard you arrive.  
Jim: Blinky, it's bad.  
Martin: How bad?  
Jim: Remy. He stole Godzilla's power. Now there's no telling what's going to happen.  
Martin: This isn't good, Optimus.  
Optimus Prime: Hmm. Then we will need all the help we can get.  
Jörmungandr: On the contrary. There maybe a way to defeat the Deadly Alliance. I've been thinking and talking with Godzilla almost days ago. And I think it might not work or perhaps it will. We could trapped them both in a Evil Container Jar.  
Jim: What's that?  
Kong: It's a powerful technique to lure any enemies inside a jar and trapped them in there.  
Jim: You mean we could have just trapped all the Dark Kaijus in there when we had the chance?  
Kong: No. It doesn't work like that. It can only work on powerful foes such as--  
Jim: The Deadly Alliance.  
Kong: Godzilla could teach you that technique in time. But right now, we need to regain our strength. 

G-Force take Godzilla back to their base to recover him. Kong need to go back and train harder. Azymondias and Dart are safe, But Jim and Claire look at the sky and sense great danger is upon them. Find out the next story of Monster Force.

To be continue...


	40. Kids Night Out

Antie the ant boy now in human form is worry about his adoptive father Godzilla. He see Godzilla is in a deep coma during his battle against the Deadly Alliance. The Monster Force are trying to patch him up. Kong is still training harder to fight to get more stronger. Than Blue the velociraptor now in human form came up to him.

Antie: (sigh)  
Blue: Antie. It's going to be okay.  
Antie: How? They've been training so hard for years. They already surpass the Super Kaiju and now turn Super Titan Blue. Even worse, the bad guys are growing stronger. I wish I could help, but he can't risk any of us get killed again.  
Blue: That was a long time ago. And besides, let's go hang out to the city together.  
Zym: City? Can we come too?  
Dart: Please!  
Ruffrunner: I wanna see the city!  
Pouncer: Being on the island is boring. I wanna fly to the city!  
Anite: Okay. But let's go to a safer one. I say Internet City.  
ALL: YAY!  
Antie: If you all cooperated.  
ALL: AW!  
Antie: But first, I need to talk to your parents.  
Toothless: Okay. But you two take care our children, okay?  
Antie: I got this, Toothless.  
Light Fury: Be careful, Dart.  
Dart: I know, mommy. 

Later... 

Knack: How's it doing over here?  
George: Not good. Godzilla has been impale through. It's going to take so time to heal him. Green Eco is going slow in the process.  
Itassis: It's worse than I feared.  
BOTH: (SCREAM)  
Knack: Itassis? How'd you get here-- nevermind. What's worse?  
Itassis: Godzilla has been stabbed by a special titanium blade made by Richard Remy.  
George: Kong got stabbed and he's fully recover. What's wrong with him?  
Itassis: He's been drained the longest and due to so many attacks. I have a special medicine that can help him. I need to take him to my world.  
George: Go head. We're gonna need him. 

Itassis teleport her and Godzilla to back to Morklon. She put Godzilla in this special water to heal him. But Itassis sense an old friend came to help. 

Itassis: I should have guess you arrive, Diabolico.  
Diabolico: It's been a while, old friend.  
Itassis: Indeed it has.  
Diabolico: Your student have suffer so many damage.  
Itassis: Yes. But I need to get him back on his feet.  
Godzilla Earth: COME ON, YOU DEMONS! We need Godzilla stop those Deadly Alliance assholes so we can focus on defeating the Dark Kaijus!  
Itassis: Morgana also mention something about a third Trinity for them. What does that even mean?  
Godzilla Earth: Oh, dear. If they ever find the third, they'll become the Dark Trinity and rule the entire universe.  
Diabolico: But who is the third?  
Godzilla Earth: I'm not quite sure. Clearly the Monster Force have defeated so many powerful foes. But I feared this one is twices strong. Anyway, let's get Godzilla fixed, Itassis. Itassis: Right. 

Internet City. Antie, Blue, and the kids see the city is so big! 

Ruffrunner: LOOK AT THIS PLACE! IT'S HUGE!  
Pouncer: Wow!  
Antie: Careful. This place is big and you might get lost.  
Blue: You like it, Azymondias?  
Zym: This place looks amazing, Ms. Blue. Blue: It sure is, kiddo.  
Zym: Question. You and Mr. Antie were creatures like he's a Ant and your a Velociraptor. How did you two turn human?  
Blue: Well, we learned a special technique to turn ourselves in human disguise.  
Zym: Huh.  
Dart: Look! Let's go to McDonald's! 

Antie, Blue, and the kids eat some food at McDonald's. 

Ruffrunner: YUM!  
Dart: Where we go next?  
???: I know. A place you'll be full of surprises. 

They all see it's Godzilla Junior! 

Antie: Uncle Goji?! What are you doing here?  
Junior: Just walkin'. The real quesion is what are YOU doing here?  
Anite: We were just having fun at the city.  
Junior: So you decided to take your girlfriend and four baby dragons to this huge city.  
Antie: Um...  
Pouncer: Girlfriend?  
Junior: WITHOUT ME!  
Blue: Huh?  
Antie: You mean you want to come?  
Junior: Sure. Besides. You two need some help in this city too.

They go have so much fun. The baby dragons see so many cool stuff. Junior Godzilla join too, Antie and Blue having a good time together.

Blue: It looks beautiful at night, doesn't it?  
Antie: It sure does. I wonder what G-Force are doing.  
Blue: I bet their at Pizza Planet having fun right now.

Pizza Planet. The team, G-Force are having a good time.

Michelangelo: THIS IS SO AWESOME!  
Ezra: I'm gonna beat you, Sabine!  
Sabine: Dream, on, Ezra!  
Bumblebee: I'm gonna race you, Windblade!  
Windblade: Very funny, Bee!  
Jim: Claire, you okay?  
Claire: Now I feel worry. Ever since Morgana and Richard attacked Godzilla and Kong. I just hope Godzilla is okay.  
Jim: He's the toughest monster I ever met. I'm sure he'll be okay.  
Donatello: You guys wanna get some pizza?  
Jim: Sure.  
Donatello: Let's go.  
Raphael: Um, guys. What the hell is that? 

They looked up and see a bright light shine at them! 

Back at Morklon. 

Godzilla Earth: Come on now. Godzilla should be fully healed.  
Itassis: Godzilla. How do you feel?  
Godzilla: (groaning) I'm feeling better now. God that blade was a sonvabitch. I even blead.  
Diabolico: You still need more rest, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Huh? Diabolico, it's been a while! Where you've been?  
Diabolico: Hell. Been busy. And I know about your new enemies.  
Godzilla: Yeah. I need to master the Evil Containment to trapped them inside the jar.  
Itassis: Must be careful. That much power will kill you.  
Godzilla: I know. But I need to get more stronger.  
Mothra: Than perhaps I will aid you on that.  
Godzilla: Mothra? You're alive. Mothra: I have miss you, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: You look better.  
Mothra: Why thank you. But I got a special magic power to help you and Kong to defeat the Deadly Alliance.  
Godzilla: What's that?  
Mothra: The Flames of Mothra. It's a fire power that can help burn within you, makes you more stronger.  
Godzilla: Thank you, Mothra. 

Internet City. 

Dart: That was fun!  
Antie: It sure is.  
Blue: Let's hope we come here again.  
Ruffrunner: What about Gotham City?  
Junior: No. Gotham City is a bad place. It's full of bad people. I wouldn't go there. But maybe New Iacon City.  
Pouncer: What's that?  
Junior: It's a city full of Cybertronian people. Autobots for example.  
Antie: We could go there. One of these days. But let's go home. Your parents might worry sick now.  
Dart: Okay. 

Kong's been training hard to break and hit so hard. He panted and panted and can't realize he's not strong. 

Kong: God damnit! I don't understand. We're stronger. Even combining Zak's power and ours, they stole it for themselves. God, we can't loose.  
Godzilla: We'll still win, bro.  
Kong: Godzilla. Mothra?  
Mothra: Hello, Kong.  
Kong: Mothra? You're better, but. What she doing here?  
Godzilla: She's here to help us get more stronger.  
Kong: I'm listening.  
Toothless: Ruffrunner! Pouncer!  
Light Fury: Sweet little Dart! We worried you so much!  
Dart: I'm fine, mommy.  
Zym: We had fun! We went to McDonald's!  
Light Fury: You did? You save some leftover?  
Dart: Um...  
Light Fury: It's okay, sweety.  
Ralph: Guys. Look! Godzilla is back!  
Junior: Huh? Minilla! How you feel?  
Godzilla: Lousy. But I'm getting better. Mothra had showed me and Kong a new strength that can help us defeat the Deadly Alliance. The Flames of Mothra.  
Antie: The Flames of Mothra? What's that?  
Mothra: It's a power strengthen any monsters to feel the flames burn within them. Like the fires of the Titans.  
Jörmi: With that power you may have a chance to master the Evil Containment Wave. 

Donatello: GUYS! GUYS! You gotta see this!  
Knack: What's that bright light? 

The big bright light that showed up in Pizza Planet is Princess Luna! 

Luna: MONSTER FORCE! HELP US, PLEASE!  
Junior: Luna? What's happening?  
Luna: Goji. Please listen. We couldn't hold them off. They're attacking us!  
Junior: Who is?! Luna: Celestia is hurt. We don't know who sent them here. But they--  
Junior: WHO IS?!  
Luna: THE LEGION OF DOOM!  
Ralph: Who's that? 

The Legion of Doom. Three evil ones Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow are on a rampage destroying Equestria. Now the Monster Force need to help them. 

To be continue...


	41. The Legion of Doom

Previously. Princess Luna teleported a message to the Monster Force that Equestria is in grave danger. The Legion of Doom Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow are on a rampage destroying everything. Only the Monster Force can stop them.

Now

Ralph: You're kidding me!  
George: Ralph! Knock it off.  
Ralph: We have to--  
Godzilla: These ponies or whatever have bested Celestia and Luna. But we're the only ones that can help them.  
Junior: He's right. We have to help them all.  
Kong: I don't know. I get the feeling it could be a trap.  
Junior: You don't know. We're stronger, we can take them.  
Kong: Hmm. Alright. We'll go, which means the some of us must come and help the ponies.

So, the Monster Force are going to help Equestira are: Godzilla, Kong, Godzilla Junior, Knack, George, Lizzie, Ralph, Antie, Blue, Toothless, Light Fury, Jörmungandr, and, um...

Godzilla: No and no.  
Zym: Can we come, please?  
Dart: Equestria sounds amazing. Mommy read my stories.  
Pouncer: Please, Mister Godzilla?  
Ruffrunner: Zzz...  
Toothless: They may be right, Godzilla. Let's bring our children and Azymondias along as well. Godzilla: Oh, okay. You G-Force are coming too?  
Donatello: I wish we'd come, but someone need to stay behind and make sure you guys come back.  
Godzilla: Oh, that's right. Um, Luna! How do we come to you?

Luna still in the sky magical and show them a mirror out deep in the woods.

Luna: This mirror was for emergency for you ever to come follow us here for our last hope. We wished we come to help, but the ponies of Equestria needed our help as well.  
Junior: This is great!  
Jim: Godzilla. Can I come?  
Godzilla: You sure?  
Jim: You taught me, helped me. It's time I help you.  
Claire: I'll come too.  
Jim: Claire? I--  
Claire: Hey, you went to the Darkland years ago and I come help you. We go together.  
George: Ha! I like these two kids!  
Jim: Donatello, Ezra, Sabine, guys. Good luck.  
Bumblebee: See you soon. Hope that magic mirror portal get you back.  
Jim: Heh. I'm counting on it.

Godzilla: Okay, team. This is it. We go in save the ponies and stop this Legion of Doom.  
Junior: Here we go, Minilla.

The Monster Force go to the portal and see Equestria the realm of the Ponies. They see Celestia and Luna.

Junior: Luna!  
Luna: Goji! It's so good to see you again. And I'm sorry.  
Junior: It's okay. But we need to know who we're up against.  
Celestia: Queen Chrysalis is a Changeling, Tirek is a Centaur, and Cozy Glow is a Pegasus.  
Ralph: Sounds like these guys are idiots.  
George: Ralph, quite. This is serious, man.  
Celestia: Someone gave them Grogar's Bell. It holds great power, now it's in the Legion of Doom hands. They're our enemies and they join forces to destroy us.  
Junior: We can take them.  
Godzilla: I don't know. I can sense they're power level, it's massive.  
Kong: Yeah, I feel it too. Stronger than the Deadly Alliance. Not if we stop them first.  
Celestia: Very good. Now we can-- Oh, no. They're here!

They all see a portal is open and what came out is Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow.

Chrysalis: Well, well, well, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna or should I say Nightmare Moon?  
Tirek: You are these fresh power meats? I sense great power. I WANT IT!  
Cozy Glow: And who's this one? He's not a pony, why he's stuck like that?  
ALL: (LAUGHING)  
Junior: Grr...  
Godzilla: Goji. I got this. This is Godzilla Junior Son of Godzilla SR. Prince of the Monsters. He's a Goliath Unicorn stuck like this. And he's twices strong than you creeps.  
Chrysalis: Oh, really? Don't make me laugh!  
Cozy Glow: Ha! He's so pathetic! If he is a monster why he's a pony? (laughing)  
Tirek: Oh, no. I think he's gonna cry! (laughing)  
Kong: You freaks don't know him and sure as hell don't know us.  
Tirek: Oh?  
Kong: We are the Monster Force. You freaks want power? See it for yourself!

Godzilla and Kong power up to Super Titan Blue and Godzilla Junior roar in full raged and turn into Super Kaiju Rage! The villains gasped such true power!

Chrysalis: It can't be! I thought they're just a myth!  
Tirek: Impossible! Such power!  
Cozy Glow: What?  
Chrysalis: Super Kaiju are power of pure monsters. Now they're the last monsters and we'll drained they're power for us to rule!  
Junior: Not if you beat us first!  
Godzilla: George, get the others to safety.  
George: Gotcha!  
Godzilla: Jim. You should help them.  
Jim: I'm on it.

Jörmungandr: Gather around, ponies. We'll get you to safty.  
Pony Female: You're the Monster Force! I thought you all died!  
George: We came back alive, kid. We're your only hope to survive these creeps!

Godzilla fight Chrysalis, Kong fight Tirek, and Junior fight Cozy. Cozy Glow zapped Godzilla Junior!

Luna: Goji!  
Celesita: Are you okay?  
Junior: (groan) I'm fine. How did you get Grogar's Bell?  
Cozy Glow: Oh, I believe a monster of your kind gave us tremendous power.  
Kong: What?  
Chrysalis: Ah, yes. I believe it was some kinda golden dragon like monster.  
Godzilla: A Ghidorah?! It can't be!  
Chrysalis: So you do know this Ghidorah. He promise us power and in return money for him. He gave is Grogar's Bell and we wanted to drain his power and he realize we double cross him and he got away. I did heard he went to a place called Gotham. Godzilla: That's when that Ghidorah got arrested. Tirek: How did you Monsters get here?  
Cozy Glow: I'm guessing the magic mirror by the woods. How about we shattered it?  
Godzilla: What do you mean?  
Celestia: Oh, no. If they destroy the magic mirror portal you'll all be trapped in here forever.  
Kong: You mean you princesses don't have another way?  
Luna: No. It was use only for you to come.  
Kong: Than we can't let them destroy the portal or we'll sure as hell be trapped in here forever! Come on!

Godzilla: Guys! You all need to protect the portal if they get here they'll destroy the portal and we'll be trap here forever!  
George: Oh, shit!  
Dart: But we just got here.  
Light Fury: But sweetie, we need to focus and we'll come back later.

Chrysalis: Now say goodbye to your-- ARRGH!  
Tirek: NO! NOT NOW!  
Cozy Glow: NOT AGAIN!  
Kong: What the hell?  
Junior: What's happening to them?  
Celestias: It's Grogar's Bell. They can't control it.  
Chrysalis: CURSE YOU ALL! WE WILL RETURN! FALL BACK!  
Knack: That scares 'em!  
Junior: VICTORY!  
Luna: Don't celebrate yet. They will be back and they'll master Grogar's Bell soon. Anyway, let us feast tonight.  
Kong: What if they come back and destroy the mirror?  
Celestia: Do not worry, Kong. We went all our royal guards to defend it.

The Monster Force feast at the castle. Jim and Claire see George, Ralph, and Lizzie eating so hungry. Knack sit down and watch. Toothless and Light Fury see Pouncer, Ruffrunner, and Dart eating. Azymondias the Dragon Prince eat a big bowl of soup. Godzilla and Kong eat almost 30.

Jörmungandr: Hmm. I'm guessing this never gets old.  
Light Fury: What?  
Jörmungandr: Seeing Godzilla and Kong eating.  
Light Fury: Oh, yes.  
Lizzie: God I'm so hungry! NOM NOM NOM NOM!  
Junior: Luna, are you okay?  
Luna: Hmm? I'm fine. Just frustrating on Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow.  
Junior: We'll stop them. We always do.  
Godzilla: Alright, everyone. Let's get some rest and we'll fight them again.

Later at midnight. Junior Godzilla and Princess Luna on her tower looking the full moon.

Junior: It is beautiful, Luna.  
Luna: Indeed, it is.  
Junior: I'm just so glad to see you again, Luna.  
Luna: I am too.  
Junior: But what if you come join us to our world?  
Luna: I wish, but I cannot. I must help my big sister to defend Equestria.  
Junior: Than we can never be together again, right?  
Luna: Only in our dreams, Goji. We'll always be together.  
Junior: Than let us spent our last night together, Luna.

Both Junior and Luna share their love together.

Elsewhere...

Chrysalis: Those monsters will never withstand our power.  
Tirek: We must master all the power.  
Cozy Glow: I thought too much is no good.  
Tirek: If we can beat those monsters we can still control it.  
Chrysalis: Than let us do it again!

The evil three consume Grogar's Bell again to gain more power.

On the otherside.

Optimus Prime: Ezra, Sabine, Bumblebee. We cam as soon as we heard.  
Captain Rex: Where this portal lead to?  
Bumblebee: The Monster Force are at a place called Equestria helping the princesses to fight this Legion of Doom.  
Captain Rex: Equestria?  
Blinky: Where's Master Jim and Fair Claire?  
Ezra: They're with them. But don't worry, Blinky, they'll be back.  
Blinky: Oh dear.  
Captain Rex: Can we follow them?  
Optimus Prime: No, Captain. We can't get involve. I can sense through the Matrix these villains are growing stronger.

Morning.

Godzilla: Guys. You need to protect the portal, Kong, Goji, and I will hold them off.  
George: Gotcha!  
Godzilla: If any of you want to go home now is your chance.  
Toothless: I'll stay with you.  
Light Fury: I'm too.  
Ralph: Count me in.

The Monster Force wish to stay and help.

Kong: Okay. Huh? Hey, you feel that power level?  
Godzilla: Uh, oh.  
Celestia: Oh, no. I can sense they're power level is grown.  
Luna: Oh, no.  
Junior: Stay behind me.

They see Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow gain more power.

Kong: Great. Now they're powerful.  
Godzilla: We got the Flames of Mothra. How about that? Come on!

Godzilla and Kong are about to fire up but--

Tirek: I don't think so!

He grabbed Godzilla and drained his energy!

Junior: MINILLA! LET GO HIM, YOU BASTARD!

Tirek also grabbed Junior Godzilla too. He drained both of them energy! Godzilla Junior's Goliath Unicorn form is turning back into his kaiju form. Godzilla turn back to Minilla.

Jim: Godzilla!  
Minilla: Oh, my God. What the--  
Tirek: AH, SUCH POWER!  
Junior: I'm back my kaiju form? Impossible.  
Claire: Godzilla-- er Minilla. Are you okay?  
Minilla: I feel drained.  
Tirek: Who are these fresh meat? They might taste good.  
Cozy Glow: Let me drained these two! (laughing)  
Jim: Claire, get behind me!

Kong jumped from behind and kicked Tirek and Cozy Glow.

Kong: Dammit. I'll give you some of my energy, bro.  
Minilla: I'm good. I may be back to my original form, but I'm still the same strong monster.  
Junior: I'm going to make them pay for this!  
Chrysalis: How about I get some recruits.  
Junior: What?  
Celestia: Sister, look out! ARRGH!  
Luna: AGH!

Junior, Kong, and Minilla see Celesita and Luna turn into Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon! Two Alicorn Princesses turn evil!

Daybreaker: Oh, yes! Such power! This world will be bright forever!  
Nightmare Moon: Nay! The night will last forever!  
Daybreaker: Only one of us will stand up for that, little sister.  
Nightmare Moon: RAAGH!  
Junior: Princesses, stop it! This is what they're trying to make you do. Turn against each other. Please.  
Daybreaker: What is he talking about? We have so much power. I could destroy them and Grogar's Bell will be mine.  
Junior: That's what they're trying to make you think. If you do this, Equestria will be lost. Is this what you want?

That moment made both dark princesses realize they're just puppets and they need to cut their strings.

Nightmare Moon: He's... he's right, sister. We have our purpose. Our hearts may be evil, but deep within, our hearts filled with Freindship.  
Daybreaker: You're right, Luna.  
Junior: May I join?  
Nightmare Moon: Of course, Goji.  
Minilla: Count me in.  
Kong: Me too.  
Tirek: Time to drain, then.

The evil three combine their attacks to blast them. Daybreaker, Nightmare Moon, and Godzilla Junior try to blast together but the villains are too strong. Kong hurry help them, he see the villains are about to charge at them. Minilla stood up and take a deep breath .Minilla doesn't have the power to turn Super Titan Blue, but he does have the power for Atomic Blast.

Minilla: ATOMIC BLAST!!!!

Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow use their combine power to blast at him. Minilla struggling so hard. The Legion of Doom gave an evil grin on winning. Minilla can't give up, he must give all he got.

Minilla: Here goes nothing. ATOMIC BLAST FULL POWER! HAAA!!!!!  
Chrysalis: What?!  
Tirek: This is impossible!  
Cozy Glow: It can't be!  
ALL: AGGGHHHHH!!!!

They all scream from that attacked and Grogar's Bell cracked and exploded with them. Minilla panted and panted and fell.

Junior: Minilla! Did you win?  
Minilla: I think so.  
Chrysalis: MONSTERS!  
ALL: RAAGGHHHH!!!!!!

They all see Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow merged with Grogar's Bell and transform into something hideous. They turn into (I call this one) Coztirsalis. Coztirsalis now has eight legs Tirek and Chrysalis legs, Cozy Glow and Chrysalis wings, Tirek arms with Cozy Glow and Chrysalis limbs, and three face facing each ways with Grogar's Bell in the chest.

Coztirsalis: SUCH POWER! WE ARE ONE! WE CAN RULE NOT JUST EQUESTRIA, BUT THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! NOTHING WILL STOP US!  
Daybreaker: Is as I feared. Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, with Grogar's Bell they merged into something hideous. I feared none of us can defeat this monster.  
Minilla: Heh.  
Kong: What's so funny?  
Jim: Godz-- Minilla. You have a plan?  
Junior: Minilla?  
Minilla: It's been a lifetime. I almost forgot about it.  
Claire: Forgot what?  
Minilla: I think it's time that Kong and I fuse again.  
Jim: Huh?  
Nightmare Moon: Wait, what?  
Kong: Yes, yes of course. Kongzilla.  
Junior: Kong-who?  
Minilla: Long story. I guess we need to do the fusion dance, Kong.  
Kong: Right.  
George: Huh? What are they doing?  
Jörmungandr: Looks like they're beginning to do the fusion.  
Ralph: The what?

Kong and Minilla did a fusion dance the others feel embarrass. Coztirsalis see a bright light.

Kongzilla: ALL RIGHT!  
Coztirsalis: WHO ARE YOU?  
Kongzilla: You freaks are as one, so have we. I am a fusion between Kong and Godzilla/Minilla. Call me Kongzilla. And this... Kongzilla BLUE!

Kongzilla transform Super Titan Blue for the first time. The entire Monster Force see both Kong and Minilla fuse into a powerful monster.

Claire: Diso... feel that power.  
Nightmare Moon: It's indredible.  
Azymondias: Wow.  
Dart: Mommy. Is that--?  
Light Fury: Yes, it's Kong and Godzilla. I can sense their power level fuse into one.  
Toothless: Go get 'em, guys.  
Antie: Look at that, Blue.  
Blue: Whoa. That's so cool.  
Jim: Both Godzilla and Kong fuse? That's incredible.  
Junior: My brother Minilla and my brother's best friend Kong are one? Their power level is so much stronger.

Kongzilla: Now then, shall we start?  
Coztirsalis: YOU MAY BE ALL POWERFUL. BUT YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR US!

Kongzilla gave a big blow punch at the monster face.

Kongzilla: Sorry about that. You freaks left yourselves wide open. Now come on and fight me.  
Coztirsalis: (LAUGHING) WE DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU. WE JUST WANT YOU DEAD!!!

Kongzilla fight this horrific form beast and both struggle. Coztirsalis use their strong fists to punch Kongzilla chest.

Coztirsalis: Now, begun.

Kongzilla quickly use his energy beam to shoot at their Grogar's Bell. Thir three faces gasped to see it.

Coztirsalis: ARRG.... UGH...  
Kongzilla: You freaks didn't think I pulled this move. Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt? I thought you guys are tough.  
Coztirsalis: HA! THAT DOESN'T HURT. WITH GROGAR'S BELL, WE'LL ALWAYS BE STRONGER.  
Kongzilla: Oh, I wouldn't be so sure.  
Coztirsalis: HUH?  
Kongzilla: Lord Zak the Shadow of Morgoth is more powerful than all of you. But I beat him almost two years ago. And I'm guessing you freaks doesn't stand a chance.  
Coztirsalis: HEH, HEH, HEH, HAHAHAHAHAHA! CAN YOU STAND AGAINST THIS?

Coztirsalis fire their fire power at the portal, George, Knack, and Ralph tried to stop it, but it damage the portal. The mirror is cracking! They need to protect it or they'll be trap forever.

Kongzilla jumped up and kicked their faces. Coztirsalis gave a huge roar at them and fire at them. But Kongzilla still holding it.

Daybreaker: Coztirsalis is loosing control. Grogar's Bell is loosing control. Too much power and they'll fall apart. Kongzilla must make them loose.  
Nightmare Moon: We must help them as well.  
Junior: My brother needs me. Come on!

The Monster Force see the portal is closing, and on the other side Optimus, Captrain Rex see it as well.

Optimus Prime: No.  
Blinky: Oh, dear!

But they hear someone is coming. They see Mothra came. She's now in her full adult form.

Optimus Prime: By the Allsparks. Mothra, you're--  
Mothra: I know. I'm better than ever. I can hold it, but not long. What's happening inside-- huh? Oh, my God.

She can see the Monster Force watching Kongzilla fighting Coztirsalis.

Kongzilla: Give up and you'll surrender easy.  
Coztirsalis: OVER OUR DEAD BODY! BEHOLD! WE ARE THE TRUE RULER OF EQUESTRIA!  
Kongzilla: Why don't you freaks rule in Hell?! ATOMIC LIGHTNING!

Cotirsalis use their combine power with Grogar's Bell and blast him. But Daybreaker, Nightmare Moon, and Godzilla Junior join Kongzilla and give all their power they got.

Coztirsalis: NO! IMPOSSIBLE! WE ARE ONE! WE ARE POWERFUL! HOW ARE YOU?!  
Junior: Because you never learn. Equestria give Friendship, Monster Force give Hope. NOW!

They fire at Coztirsalis and Grogar's Bell came off of them and they all loose their power. Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Chrysalis and now drained all their energy.

Chrysalis: You think you stopped us? We'll come back and when we do, we'll--  
Konhzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!!!!

A huge power blast hurt them so bad. They barely got up hurt. Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon use Grogar's Bell to turn back to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Celestia: You three have cause too much pain.  
Luna: No prison will hold you. But this will.  
Tirek: No... please.  
Cozy Glow: Spare me!  
Chrysalis: I'll make you pay!

Celestia and Luna turn Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Chrysalis into statue and are trapped forever.

Luna: Together forever.  
Junior: I wish to hear more about them on what happen here.  
Luna: Long story, Goji. Huh?  
Mothra: Ragh!  
Kongzilla: Mothra-- huh? 

Kongzilla split into both Kong and Minilla.

Minilla: I'm back. We're ourselves again. Mothra?  
Mothra: Monster Force, hurry! I can't hold this long.  
Kong: The portal. Everyone inside!  
Celestia: Thank you, Monster Force for stopping our enemies. We are forever in your debt.  
Minilla: It is a honor, Princess Celestia.  
Junior: Um, Luna. I'm guessing this is goodbye.  
Luna: I know.  
Junior: But, I'm a kaiju again. I wish I was a pony and be with you. I--  
Luna: It's okay, Goji.

Junior Godzilla the Kaiju Prince felt sad, he'll never see Luna again.

Junior: Goodbye, Luna.  
Luna: Goodbye, Goji.

Godzilla Junior felt sad, Minilla see him. Junior look behind one last time.

Junior: Minilla... I-I--  
Minilla: It's okay, Goji.  
Junior: I know. (sigh)  
Minilla: We can take care Earthrealm without your help.

Junior pause to hear what he said and Minilla gave Junior Godzilla a happy smile.

Junior: You sure?  
Minilla: Hey, you deserve a happy ending, bro.

Junior Godzilla turn smile at Luna. Luna felt happy as well. He hugged Luna and Celestia is happy to see them together again. The Monster Force came back and Mothra still holding the portal and look at the princesses.

Celestia: Hello, you must be--  
Mothra: Mothra Queen of the Monsters. I heard stories about you two. Princess Luna, Princess Celestia.

The two princesses kneel to Mothra and she did too. Junior Godzilla look at Kong, George, Ralph, Lizzie, Knack, Antie, Blue, Toothless, Light Fury, Jörmungandr, Azymondias, Dart, Ruffrunner, Pouncer, Jim, and Claire gave a happy smile at Junior.

Junior: Monster Force. I decided to stay here in Equestria with the one I love.  
George: I guess this is goodbye, Godzilla Junior Prince of the Monsters.

The Monster Force kneel down to Godzilla Junior. Only George, Lizzie, Ralph, Knack, Antie, Blue, Toothless, Light Fury, and Kong gave him a hug and laugh. Only Jim, Claire, Jörmungandr, Azymondias, Dart, Ruffrunner, Pouncer just watch. Junior Godzilla look at Minilla.

Junior: Minilla, I--  
Minilla: Hey, it's okay. No matter what you choose, you'll ALWAYS be my little brother, Goji.

Minilla hugged Godzilla Junior one last time, but Celestia and Luna used Grogar's Bell to turn them back to normal. Godzilla Junior kaiju form turn back into a Goliath Unicorn, Minilla turn back to Godzilla 2019 form. They both look at each other for the last time, but... 

BOOM! 

They all see the portal is collapsing! They all need to hurry go home, while Junior, Luna, and Celestia hurry back back to Equestria. 

Godzilla: GO! GO! GO!  
George: OH, BOY! 

G-Force see the Monster Force made it out from the exploding portal. 

Blinky: Master Jim! Fair Claire! Your okay!  
Jim: We're fine, Blinky. Good to see you.  
Ezra: You guys came back.  
Optimus Prime: Where's Godzilla Junior? 

They all paused for a moment and see the portal little image is flowing away. On the other side, Junior and Luna see the portal is destroyed. Luna gave Junior a happy smile, he's now with her in Equestria. 

Celestia: Prince Godzilla Junior. Welcome to Equestria. 

Junior gave a happy smile. The sun is going down. Luna and Junior see the beautiful sunset and look at the portal is closing. On the other side, the Monster Force look one last time before closing. 

Ralph: Does this mean Godzilla Junior is trapped in Equestira forever?  
Godzilla: He deserve a happy ending. But the saga must continue without him. Goodbye, little brother.  
Junior: So long, big brother. 

The portal is close. Luna and Junior now walk home and celebrate their victory against the Legion of Doom. 

Epilogue. Godzilla Junior and Luna talked. 

Junior: (laughing) REALLY?!  
Luna: Yes. That's how some young ponies defeated King Sombra.  
Junior: God, I miss all that?  
Luna: Time move a little different in dimensions like this. Goji, I'm glad your here.  
Junior: I know, Luna. This is our happy ending.  
Luna: And it all come true. 

They both share their kiss at the full moon at night. Elsewhere, back on Earthrealm. The Monster Force see Mothra is back. 

Lizzie: Mothra's back!  
Light Fury: You look better, Mothra.  
Mothra: Well...  
Godzilla: More beautiful than the sun.  
Kong: You have a big crush on her, I know.  
Godzilla: Um.  
Mothra: I understand Godzilla and Kong didn't use the Flames of Mothra yet. But on the bright side, I'll demo straight to you. 

The Monster Force story still continue...


	42. The Kaiju Prince and Alicorn Princess

Somewhere in Equestria in the future, time moves differently than Earthrealm. Godzilla Junior has become the heir to the throne to take Princess Celestia place. Celestia is retire to go to a place called Silver Shoals. But on the bright side Luna decided to rule with him.

Royal Guard: Prince Godzilla Junior! Princess Luna!  
Junior: Please. You can just call me Prince Godzilla.  
Royal Guard: Apologize, your highness.   
Luna: It's okay. What is it?  
Royal Guard: We receive a message coming from another dimension.  
Junior: What? Let us see it.

They see a magical portal is open and they see Godzilla and the Monster Force see them.

Junior: Minilla?  
Godzilla: Hey, Goji!   
Junior: H-How--?  
Godzilla: Itassis and Diabolico help us magical contact to you. Goddamn. You've gotten taller.  
Junior: I know. It's been five years.  
Godzilla: Five years? We last saw you five weeks.  
Itassis: Remember, Godzilla, their time move much faster than ours.  
Godzilla: Oh, I must've forgot about that. Anyway, how's it hanging?  
Junior: Good.  
Kong: And how's princess Luna doing? Hey, where's Celestia?  
Luna: I'm good. My sister, Celestia is retire and travel to Silver Shoals.  
Kong: Oh.  
Luna: So, how our our Monster Force doing?  
Godzilla: Mothra show us how to master the Flames of Mothra. A demonstration then.

Godzilla and Kong power up with red flames and red eyes glowing. They turn into Super Mothra Flame.

Luna: Incredible.  
Junior: I like the Super Titan Blue, though.  
Godzilla: Don't worry, Goji. We'll only use it to beat the Deadly Alliance.   
Junior: I hope we'll see each other soon, Minilla.  
Godzilla: Don't worry, we will.  
Junior: Huh? Oh. We gotta go. We got something coming. BYE!  
Godzilla: Okay, Bye!

The magical commutation close.

Kong: Sounds like he's taking some serious job, huh, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: Yeah, it sure does. I don't know. I lost Goji once and I let him go to the one he love. (sigh)  
Kong: It's okay. You also have your son, your girlfriend, and your true friends.  
Godzilla: Yeah.  
Kong: Come on, let's train.

The beautiful say. Both Junior and Luna enjoy looking the beautiful sun.

Luna: (sigh) It's so beautiful.  
Junior: I know. The Dark Kaijus haven't attack here for five long years, my love.  
Luna: That's why our defense magic shield work.   
Junior: I see the ponies of Equestria are doing great.  
Luna: That is why Friendship is what make us strong together.  
Junior: I still need to learn more on Friendship.   
Luna: But you already have, Goji. Your Monster Force are Friendship too.  
Junior: Thank you, Luna.  
Luna: No. I still want to thank you for showing me the light.

She gave him a nice soft kiss. Junior Godzilla the Goliath Unicorn felt the Dark Alicorn blue warm lips touching his. He embrace it. But one of the Royal Guards stand by and wait for them.

Royal Guard: Ahem.  
Junior: OH! UM!  
Luna: It's not what it looks like.  
Royal Guard: It's fine, your majesties. The Ponies are gather to hear your stories.  
Junior: Heh. Again?  
Luna: More young ones like to hear our crazy adventures.

Junior and Luna tell the young ones about their crazy story on how they first battle. Junior Godzilla fought the dark princess Nightmare Moon. He free her from the Dark Kaijus, they both defeat the Legendary Super Kaiju. They unleashed their rage together to beat Zak and sacrifice themselves to stop Zak. They also tell them they came back from the dead, they last they goodbye to each others. And also, they tell them how they defeat the Legion of Doom.

Still, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow still remain in stone in the garden field.

Pony Girl: Those meany need to learn friendship is magic!  
Luna: Oh, I think they're going to learn for a vert long, long time now.  
Junior: They sure will. Oh. The sun is almost going down, guys. Story maybe next week.  
Pony Boy: Okay, Prince Godzilla.  
Pony Girl: Goodnight, Princess Luna and Prince Godzilla!  
Luna: Sleep well!

Both Junior and Luna look at the full moon at night.

Junior: I guess this is how our story end, huh, Luna?  
Luna: Yes. It ends with a happy ending. Let's head back home.

Junior and Luna go back to the tower and getting ready to go to bed. They both yawn and look each other with little blushed.

Luna: You're turning red, Goji.  
Junior: Yes. You as well, heh, heh.  
Luna: Heh.

They both smile and lay down in bed together and rest.

Now, the ending close the full moon at Equestria. The Kaiju Prince and the Alicorn Princess will defend their kingdom from any threats and bring friendship. 

But the saga continues for Monster Force!


	43. The Flames of Mothra

The beginning starts the Monster Force Godzilla, Kong, Jim, Claire, and Mothra join them to stop the Deadly Alliance with the Evil Containment Wave and the Flames of Mothra.

Kong: We're gonna beat 'em down and fast.  
Godzilla: I'm itching for another round.  
Mothra: You must be careful, Godzilla. Remy have you power as well. Just stay safe.  
Jim: But you think this will work, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: It will. I haven't done that skill for a lifetime. I could've done that at Zak, but I never learned it first.  
Claire: Well, that explain a lot.  
Godzilla: Now, we're gonna make them pay and stop them.

Richard and Morgana are still destroying Oltais and killing everyone that stand in their way.

Richard: Oh, I'm boring. We don't need this third Trinity. We have all the power we needed, Morgana.  
Morgana: No. We need to find him so we may grow more stronger. But why hasn't Godzilla and the others showed up here yet? I can sense something different now.  
Richard: What's that?  
Morgana: I can almost sense-- HUH?!

They see the Monster Force arrive. Only Godzilla, Kong, Jim, Claire, and Mothra came.

Mothra: My God. Oltais was once a beautiful city.  
Kong: Those animals are going to pay for what they did. Jim, Claire, remember, you two need to master the Containment Wave and trapped them inside the jar.  
Jim: What about you?  
Godzilla: Kong and I will bring them here. We may try to weaken them and that may give you a chance to trapped them. Mothra go with them.  
Mothra: I will. But please be careful.  
Godzilla: It's okay. I got this.

They see Morgana and Richard Remy came. Richard also blast their ship.

Kong: CRAP!  
Godzilla: HEY!  
Richard: There will be no escaping.  
Morgana: Now you monsters are trap here. This city will be your grave, or perhaps kneel to your Gods.  
Kong: There is only God himself, you bitch. Also, this isn't going to be our grave, it's going to be yours. We tried to find something small to trapped you, but we couldn't find a smaller one.

Elsewhere.

Mothra: Okay. Let's me show you, Jim. You spread your legs, arms forward and shout "EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" Got it?  
Jim: Man. But you think it'll work?  
Mothra: It will. But don't waste too much energy. Doing too long and it will kill your body.  
Jim: I see.  
Claire: Hey, where's the jar?  
All: OH, NO!

Back.

Morgana: You Monster Force should give up. How many times have you tried to stop the Dark Kaijus? Mortals and those crossover shouldn't even exists together. I...  
Kong: Oh, hey, Godzilla. Where's that jar? Did Mothra and the kids got it?  
Godzilla: Huh? OH, CRAP! IT WAS IN THE SHIP WHEN THEY BLEW IT UP!  
Kong: How could you be that stupid, man?  
Godzilla: Hey, you forgot it too.  
Kong: I thought you carry it with you.  
Godzilla: Well, I'm wearing clothes and I don't have a pocket. See?  
Kong: You could've even use a tail, instead!  
Godzilla: My tail can't carry that. See? See?  
Kong: Okay, OKAY, OKAY! I GET IT!  
Richard: It appears they're not listening you, Morgana.  
Morgana: I thought trolls were foolish. But these monsters or titans are dumber.

Mothra quickly grabbed the damage ship and flee!

Kong: Fine. What's done is done. I'll rather win this with our fists instead some magic trick, anyway.  
Godzilla: HA! I was thinking the same thing. Now, let's show them our true power.  
Morgana: Hmm?

Godzilla and Kong roar when they power up to Super Mothra Flame. Red energy glowing. They began shocked.

Morgana: What? Where did you get that power?!  
Godzilla: You'll find out soon.

Kong charge at Richard. He didn't see him coming that fast!

Richard: Damned ape! How did you increase this much power?!

Morgana: What? Kong is overpowering him!  
Godzilla: Focus on me, witch!  
Morgana: You dare order your God?

Godzilla use the Flames of Mothra to attack Morgana. She felt hurt, how could she feel that pain? That power is stronger than Super Titan Blue.

Morgana: How--?  
Godzilla: You don't know all of it. 

He blast her again!

Richard go full power red and charge at Kong. He hold his fist. Richard is confuse!

Kong: You made one mistake, Richard.  
Richard: What mistake?!  
Kong: You stole our power for yourself! 

He keep punching Remy so many times while talking.

Kong: You think you know the power of the monsters? You know nothing. We are Titans, we were here long before you. You use it for killing and never understand it.

Kong headbutted Richard in the head hard. He grabbed him up, Richard is scared to see Kong rage.

Kong: You'll never learn, do you?  
Richard: I already think I have.  
Kong: Hmm?

He unleashed a surprise attack and made a explosion. Godzilla got it by it. But far out, Mothra got the ship and trying to fix it, but she see something is coming. She see Morgana is coming!

Mothra: Guys! Morgana is coming! I'll buy you some time.  
Jim: But--  
Mothra: There's no time!

Godzilla help Kong, but they see Richard brought some new dino drones to help him. They got them surrounded.

Richard: (evil laugh) What's the matter, titans? I thought you like fighting.

They try to fight these drones. They destroy them, but more arrive and attack back.

Godzilla: Damnit! This isn't good. Every time we attack, they bring in more.  
Richard: Now why not show me more this Super Mothra Flame. I would love to drain it.  
Godzilla: Than why are you still standing there, Richard? You're nothing but a coward!  
Richard: I'll join soon. Once we kill your friends and we'll reach a new higher level to kill you all.  
Kong: Great.

Jim: HA! EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE! HA!  
Claire: I think you did it, Jim.  
Jim: I did? I don't think I did. But we need to make this count.  
Claire: Right.

Mothra face Morgana.

Morgana: Well, if it isn't Mothra Queen of the Monsters.  
Mothra: If it isn't Morgana the Pale Lady. For a minute I almost thought Morgan Le Fay. A student of Merlin and Zak. Yet you betrayed your masters for what, power? I take that a yes.  
Morgana: And I believe you must be the third Trinity to stop us?  
Mothra: Indeed. You will fall, just like Zak has fallen. Huh? Oh, yes. I believe the children are ready.  
Morgana: Ready for what? To watch you die?  
Mothra: No. NOW, JIM!

Jim: Morgana, your evil ends here.  
Morgana: Oh?  
Jim: EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!

He use the power to grabbed Morgana. She's being suck out. Claire hurry open the jar.

Morgana: WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Jim: This is something strong to trap you and Richard. You were trapped in TrollMarket, now you'll be trapped in this.  
Morgana: YOU DARE?!   
Claire: Yes we dare! You use me as a puppet, almost kill my friends!  
Jim: You killed so many innocents Trolls and humans!   
Both: THIS IS YOUR FINAL HOUR, MORGANA!  
Morgana: NO!! IT CAN'T END THIS WAY! I-I-I--RRAGGGHHHH!!!

They trapped her inside the jar and close the lead.

Mothra: My God. You actually did it! I knew you had in you, kiddo.  
Jim: We did it, Mothra. But I feel so weak.  
Mothra: It's okay, you'll live.  
Claire: What now?  
Mothra: All we need is the paper amulet to sealed it complexly.   
Claire: So where is it?  
Mothra: Huh?  
Claire: Huh?  
Jim: Huh?  
All: OH, NO!

The paper amulet was all burnt during the explosion of their ship! They all tried to all the jar, it's breaking out!

Jim: WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN? YOU DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT THIS PAPER THING!  
Mothra: I THOUGHT GODZILLA TOLD YOU ABOUT IT!  
Claire: THERE'S NO TIME! WE NEED TO HOLD IT BEFORE-- 

BOOM!

Morgana is free again! She gasping for air. But far out, Richard sense somethng.

Richard: Hmm? Something is wrong. Morgana energy has disappeared and reappeared. And she's gotten weaken. Something has happen.  
Godzilla: Oh, no! We gotta hurry!

They both struggle to fight those dino drones. Richard came to help Morgana.

Mothra: Oh, no!  
Jim: Now he's here?  
Richard: How could you got yourself weaken? We were nearly separated. What went wrong?  
Morgana: Hrr... it appears these monsters are not mere beasts. If we are not careful, our plan to rule the galaxy will fall.  
Richard: Hmm? Hmm. Very well, then. Play time is over. What do you suggest Morgana?  
Morgana: Beat Mothra, but I want those two alive. They might be some use to me.  
Richard: Fine.

They charge so quick, Richard punch Mothra in the chest hard. Morgana use her spell power to bound Jim and Claire.

Jim: Rragh!  
Claire: Argh!  
Mothra: ARGHHH... No!  
Morgana: If you dare follow us, these two kids will die. Richard, we're leaving.  
Richard: As you wish.  
Mothra: NO! We will save you! I PROMISE!

They both vanish including both Jim and Claire.

Mothra: NO!!! (SOBBING)

Godzilla and Kong destroyed all the dino drones and hurry. They see Mothra is hurt.

Godzilla: Mothra, where are the kids?  
Mothra: They took them... they took them...  
Godzilla: What? Oh, no.  
Kong: We'll get them back.  
Mothra: There's no telling what they'll do. The jar is destroyed and Jim is nearly weak during the Containment Wave.  
Godzilla: Morgana and Richard have Jim and Claire. They might as well find this third Trinity. There's no telling where they are now. When they return, we'll be ready and save the kids.

Elsewhere in space. Both Jim and Claire chain and bound struggling.

Richard: Struggle all you want. There is no escape.  
Jim: You won't get away with this--MFFPH!  
Claire: Jim! You bas--MMPPFH!  
Morgana: Silence.

The dino drones throw both of them in a dark cell and close the door. But a talk came.

Morgana: Those fools tried to trapped me in a jar! They're growing stronger than I ever imagine.  
Richard: So that's how those monsters get strong. Anger. Anger is what makes them turn Super Kaiju. I thought Zak told us hatred is stronger than anger.  
Morgana: It is. But I still don't understand why I can;t find the third--  
Richard: What is it?  
Morgana: I'm sensing a massive power energy just at planet Hoven.  
Richard: I can feel it too. It's incredible!  
Morgana: Soon this third warrior will help us defeat the Monster Force! (EVIL LAUGH)

Oh, no! The Deadly Alliance have found this mysterious third. This warrior will become the third Trinity, can the Monster Force stop them? Find out on Monster Force!


	44. Destoroyah

Previously on Destoroyah Second Coming. Aku took all of the demon beast's Super Kaiju energy and made him weak. He was about to escape in a time portal he open, but he was hit in the head by rocks and push Destoroyah in the portal, somewhere deep in the future. Now, Destoroyah crash to a planet called Hoven. Someone see a crashsite, Destoroyah is in so much pain, he lost his horn. He see a little human girl, she look at him, he's confuse and fell unconscious.

Years later...

NOW

Blinky: Dear Goodness! They took Master Jim and Fair Claire?!  
Godzilla: Yes. But we'll get them back, I promise.  
Captain Rex: What do they need them for?  
Optimus Prime: Morgana wants more power from her student, and the Trollhunter for revenge.  
Godzilla: They got them, and we don't even know where they are.  
Kong: When they come, Godzilla and I will be ready, we can't let any of you guys get involve if they capture or kill you.  
Optimus Prime: Very well.  
Captain Rex: What happens now?  
Godzilla: We have the Flames of Mothra. Richard, Morgana, those Deadly Alliance were afraid and they don't stand a chance. Ever since we fought the Legion of Doom Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, or those trolls Gunmar and Bular always seek power. I'm always up for a challenge.  
Blinky: What about Zak?  
Godzilla: Zak is different. He seek only hatred. He's not like the others. He was tough to beat.  
Kong: Hmm? Mothra is here.  
Godzilla: Mothra! How do you feel?  
Mothra: Better. But we need to move. We need to go to a arena away from the city when they return.  
Godzilla: I know just the place.

The Monster Force travel to Tau Volantis.

Mothra: Why here? It's so friggin' cold!  
Godzilla: This is the only place where no crossovers around.  
Kong: When do you think they'll be coming?  
Godzilla: Honestly, I don't know.

The Deadly Alliance ship is heading to the planet Hoven, to find the third warrior.

Morgana: I can almost feel his power from here. It really is actually stronger than mine.  
Richard: Perhaps. How about I drained this third warrior for mine own? I will be more powerful than all monsters.  
Morgana: That's not very nice. We need him to help us defeat the Monster Force.  
Richard: True, true. We're here now.

As they walked outside. They see a village by the mountains. They walk by, the villagers gasped to see strangers.

Village Leader: Welcome, strangers, to our homeplanet Hoven.  
Morgana: I see. We're here to find a powerful warrior.  
Village Leader: "Powerful Warrior"? There is a strong man who helped us defeat those vicious Gohma.  
Richard: Gohma?  
Village Leader: Yes. Gohma made by Vlitra, a evil demon. Huh? THEY'RE HERE!

All the villagers hurry run and hide from the Gohma. Morgana and Richard starting to fight them. But a little girl name Ahria see the Gohma is here.

Ahria: You saved us.  
Richard: What? No we didn't-- I mean, yes! We saved you. Huh?

They see a Gohma Elephant appeared and is going to stomp them. But Ahria shout a name...

Ahria: AKUMA!

Somewhere far out, the demon beast Destoroyah called Akuma eating a serve Gohma's leg and hear Ahria called. He jumped in and killed the Gohma Elephant. Morgana gasped and see it's him, she can sense his power level is still rising.

Destoroyah, the Legendary Super Kaiju is alive, but different. He has red eyes, his horn is gone, his body has evolve, he got a x scar on his left side chest, he also got around his body a green fur coat.

Morgana: It can't be...  
Ahria: Thank you, Akuma.  
Destoroyah: RRGH... HMM?  
Ahria: These are friends.  
Morgana: Richard. It's him.  
Richard: What do you mean?  
Morgana: Can you feel his power level?  
Richard: What? Let me-- OH, MY GOD! YOU ARE ONE LUCKY MAN! COME ON BOARD!  
Destoroyah: HRR?  
Ahria: But he can't. Who will defend us from the Gohma?  
Richard: Ah, yes. I send in my dino drones to defend the village. They will protect you. Now, Akuma, was it? Come with us. We may need you.  
Ahria: I want to come.  
Richard: Oh, please. Don't be ridiculous.  
Destoroyah: GRRR....  
Richard: Um... very well then.

They leave the planet Hoven and jumped to lightspeed.

Ahria: Who are you?  
Morgana: I am Morgana the Pale Lady. Oh, well, I have many names, really.  
Richard: I am Dr. Richard Remy. We needed Akuma for one purpose: to save the world from those evil Monster Force.  
Destoroyah: HRR?  
Ahira: Monster Force? I thought they were the good guys.  
Morgana: They were, my dear. Until they were consume by power. Now we're the only ones left to stop them. That is why we need your friend help. Now, you two make yourself at home and look around the deck.

Both Ahria and Destoroyah look at each other and are confuse. Walking down deck.

Ahria: Monster Force turn evil? That's not what I heard.  
Destoroyah: HNNN.  
Ahria: But don't worry. Maybe they'll turn good, right?  
Destoroyah: HMM.

They both hear some grunting.

Ahria: Huh?  
Destoroyah: HMM?

They both open this dark door and see a troll boy and a witch girl bounded and gagged.

Jim: MMFPH?  
Cliare: MMPH!  
Ahira: Oh, my goodness! Akuma, help them.  
Destoroyah: RRRAGH...

Destoroyah free the two kids.

Ahria: Are you alright?  
Jim: (cough) (cough) I'm fine. But, who are you? And who's this big guy?  
Ahria: He's a friend. Who are you?  
Claire: We were capture by those-- MMMPFH!  
Jim: Wha-- MMPH!

Ahria and Destoroyah see Morgana restrained Jim and Claire.

Morgana: Don't listen to them. We captures them for interrogations.  
Ahria: Interrogations? But they look hurt.  
Morgana: Precisely. But don't worry, they'll come up soon. Just leave them here.

They both grunted and struggle so hard, but they're bounds are to tight. So, Ahria and Destoroyah just leave them there. But, Destoroyah decided to take them somewhere warm, they look cold, though.

Up on deck. Richard and Morgana see Ahria and Destoroyah carrying Jim and Claire.

Morgana: What are you doing?!  
Destoroyah: HNN...  
Ahria: They're so cold. They needed to be warm here.  
Richard: We don't allow these monsters on deck here. Guards!  
Destoroyah: RRAAGH!!  
Ahria: Please. Just leave them here, please?  
Richard: Fine!  
Morgana: Very well, then. Perhaps, those two kids would like to see our new friends. But how did you meet this Akuma, my dear Ahira. Perhaps our prisoners would like to hear it as well.  
Jim: Mmm? Hmmph...  
Claire: Mmm-hmmph...  
Ahira: Oh, very well.

Ahria is about to tell a story how she met this demon beast.

Ahria: Years ago, I was out carrying a baby around my arms to sing a song. But a portal from the sky, I can see something came out of that portal and crash. I look and see a demon hurt so bad. I helped him, I became friends with him. He's was scary when I first saw him. He look so evil, but he never did harm me. We became like true friends. He even saved me from those Gohma.

Both Jim and Claire listen and realize this guy is not a bad guy. But Claire can almost sense great power inside of the demon.

Richard: Interesting story. Now we need him to destroy the Monster Force.

They both gasped to hear that, and they both struggle.

Morgana: Don't worry. They're shock to hear their leaders will fall.  
Ahria: Something is not right.  
Destoroyah: HMM...  
Richard: Oh, demon friend. I design this battle armor suit for you into battle.

Destoroyah wears a green battle a green, purple, black, and white armor suit he wears it. Richard also planted a device to help him, (but he secretly planted a control chip inside of him.)

Ahria: What is that?  
Richard: Oh, it's just a device to help him. Heh, heh, heh.

They're almost to Earthrealm.

Dino Drone: Sir! The Monster Force are at Tau Volantis.  
Morgana: Then we should make our grand enertance.

Morgana use her power to blast the clouds and clear the sky. Godzilla and Kong finally got out of their ship and see they're here.

Godzilla: Morgana always does make a grand entrance.  
Kong: Hmm? What the hell is that?! It massive!  
Godzilla: It's not Morgana or Richard. They don't have a power level like this.  
Kong: Whoever it is, it feels familiar.

They see the Deadly Alliance ship landed. The door is open, they see the dino drones stand ready. They also see Morgana, Richard coming with Jim and Claire restrained. They also see a little girl with her demon friend walking down. Both Godzilla and Kong see them. The demon Destoroyah gave a huge energy wave to blow all the dino drones and Godzilla and Kong.

Kong: My God. That power.

Godzilla and Kong see this demon with such power.

Godzilla: That must be the guy with such power.

Kong: I don't know who he is, but he looks oddly familiar.

Godzilla: Well, if it isn't Morgana and Richard. How did you know we'd be here?  
Morgana: I know you monsters well enough. But I believe we have some unfinished business.  
Godzilla: You really should let those two kids go. This is between us, not them.  
Morgana: Oh, I still want revenge on my student and the Trollhunter, of course.  
Ahria: Psst. Those are the Monster Force Godzilla and Kong, Akuma.  
Destoroyah: HRRR?  
Richard: Surprise to see our new member?  
Godzilla: I see a little girl and a big guy. I'm guessing that big guy is the third Trinity.  
Kong: Wait a minute. Godzilla. That big guy is Destoroyah the Legendary Super Kaiju.  
ALL: HUH?!

Both Jim and Claire still bounded and realize to hear that's Destoroyah. Outside of the Monster Force ship, Mothra come out and gasped to see he's still alive.

Mothra: (gasped) It can't be!

Destoroyah: HRRR?  
Morgana: The Legendary Super Kaiju? I thought it died. You didn't know, Ahria?  
Ahria: No. Is that true, Akuma?  
Godzilla: Wait. You don't remember, do you? Maybe it's that broken horn on your head.  
Destoroyah: HNNN?  
Godzilla: Aku must've drained all his energy including his mind for himself. I thought Destoroyah died, Aku must've pushed Destoroyah to the portal.  
Kong: Than that explains everything.  
Richard: It doesn't matter what they said, "Destoroyah," These Monster Force are probably about to go to Hoven and destroy all your friends!  
Kong: Richard telling lies? Bullshit.

Richard Remy's device controls Destoroyah's brain. Made Destoroyah angry.

Destoroyah: RRAGHH!  
Ahria: Akuma?  
Morgana: Stand clear, Ahria. Now you and those two are about to see some real fight.  
Richard: This is it, Destoroyah. ATTACK!  
Destoroyah: RAAGGH!!!!

Destoroyah charge at Kong first. Godzilla hurry watch. Only Morgana, Richard, Ahria, and the prisoners Jim and Claire still bounded and floating by Morgana's spell.

Destoroyah keep punching Kong. Kong keep blocking his fists.

Kong: Not bad. Perhaps it's time for that rematch, demon!

Kong charge at Destoroyah. They both did a arm struggle. Destoroyah is angry, Kong can see that. So he power up to Super Mothra Flame! Destoroyah see such power.

Morgana: Hold on. Can Destooryah turn into a Super Kaiju?  
Ahria: Super Kaiju? I heard stories, but never thought they're real. But he never turn into a Super Kaiju.  
Morgana: Than that's a disappointment.

Destoroyah charge at Super Mothra Flame Kong. Kong punch Destoroyah in the face hard. Destoroyah try to charge back at him!

Kong: How the hell are you still alive?!  
Destoroyah: RAAAAAAAGH!!!  
Godzilla: WHOA! HOW COME HE'S NOT GOING SUPER KAIJU?!

Destoroyah tried to punch Kong in the chest, but he doesn't feel that pain. Kong gave Destoroyah a big punch in the face and he crashes to 7 mountains! He crash a big mountain and gotten hurt.

Ahria: (gasped)  
Morgana: What a disappointment. I was expecting a challenge. I guess he's not the one after all.  
Richard: No! I control him! Destroy Kong, damn you!

Richard control device trying to control Destoroyah. He's getting angry, he's burning up. Kong is about to finish him.

Kong: What a waste.  
Godzilla: Kong, wait!

Kong gave Destoroyah a big blast attack and he fell in the cold icing water. Richard trying to control Destoroyah, but the control inside of him is now burnt. Destoroyah red eyes is glowing rage. The ice water turn into a gigantic whirlpool!

Godzilla: HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN HIM LIKE THIS BEFORE?!  
Kong: PLEASE TELL ME YOU BROUGHT THOSE GREEN ECO?  
Godzilla: HUH? I FORGOT!  
Kong: Looks like this is going to be tougher than we thought.

Destoroyah rose up from the water and unleashed his green energy!

Destoroyah: RRRAAAAAAGGHHH!!!!

He fire a Oxygen Destroy Beam Blast at Kong, he missed and made a huge explosion in the sky!

Godzilla: HOLY CRAP! IF THAT HIT THE GROUND, WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO THAT?!

Destoroyah charge at Kong by the ice mountain.

Morgana: My! Where did this come from?  
Richard: My scan detect such growing rage inside of him. He must've evolve.  
Morgana: Isn't there a down side, Richard?  
Richard: A big one, I beleive.  
Morgana: Huh?  
Richard: The control I planted in him is destroyed. He's now out of control.  
Ahria: (gasped)

Destoroyah: RAGH!

Kong gave Destoroyah a big blow punch in the face and see it has no effect on him. Destoroyah punch Kong while punching him deep inside the mountain!

Kong: Damnit! He's getting stronger! How did he get this much power?!

Destoroyah punch Kong in the chest hard and made Kong cough off blood. He see Destoroyah is growing stronger.

Destoroyah: HNNN...  
Godzilla: Hey! It's about time I get a chance to fight.  
Destoroyah: RAAAAGH!!

Godzilla stretch his body first, Destoroyah is burning green rage, he transform into a Wrathful Form, he gotten bigger. Godzilla smell the fresh air and he's ready to fight. Godzilla and Destoroyah charge at each other! Godzilla use his Atomc Breath to keep firing at Destoroyah, he gave him and big punch and fell on the ice mountain. He punch him deeper and deeper until he broke out of the ice mountain. Destoroyah gave a huge energy explosion and roaring in rage!

Destoroyah: RAGGG--!! RAAAAAAAGH!!!

Godzilla see a challenge. He go Super Mothra Flame and attack Destoroyah! Godzilla tail slap Destoroyah face and made him mad! They both fight struggling. Then, Godzilla use his energy to restrain the demon monster.

Destoroyah: RAAGH!  
Godzilla: Hold it there. You've got a lot to learn. On Earthrealm we like to live together in peace and harmony.  
Destoroyah: RRRAAAAAGH!  
Godzilla: although, it's not always the case. We had our fair enemies, trust me. But there's something about you. You're different. I think you're not one of them. But for some reason, I can tell.  
Destoroyah: RRrr... huh?  
Godzilla: You can stop fighting. You don't have to listen what the others tell you what to do.

Richard: What?  
Ahria: Is that true?  
Morgana: Heh, heh, heh, heh.

Destoroyah: Rrr... RAGH!

Destoroyah lost his senses and attack Godzilla, he hurry grabbed his arm and thorw Destoroyah in the ice ground made they entire ground crack! Mothra and Kong see it!

Morgana: Perhaps I made a mistake. Destoroyah is putting up a good show.  
Richard: CRUSH HIM, DESTOROYAH!  
Ahria: What?

Destoroyah and Godzilla charge at each other, but Destoroyah punch Godzilla in the face hard and punch his leg so hard. Godzilla scream in pain! Destoroyah charge up, Godzilla tried to punch him, but the demon keep blocking his attacks!

Ahria: I don't understand. Those monsters are good. But Morgana and Richard are doing this, this is evil. They turn Akuma into a killing machine. Those monsters...

Destoroyah roar as he suck the air inside of his mouth and smash the ground to shake Godzilla! He punch Godzilla in the chest hard, made him cough. He fell down, Destoroyah is about to stomp him! Godzilla hurry roll over until Destoroyah keep stomping and stomping! Godzilla tried to use his fist to punch Destoroyah, but he grabbed his fist and crush it!

Godzilla: RAGHH!!

Destoroayh grabbed Godzilla tail and swing him around, he then slam him to the ground back and forth! Godzilla never realize even a Super Mothra Flame is a match for Destoroyah! He than grabbed his face and slam him to the ice wall, charging, breaking the ice! He than throw him out of the sky until he hit the ground.

Destoroyah: RRRRAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!

Morgana, Richard, Ahria, Jim, Claire, Kong, and Mothra see Destoroyah has beaten Godzilla. But far out, on Skull Island, the World Serpent, Jörmungandr can sense Godzilla is down and Destoroyah roaring rage.

Jörmungandr: Godzilla, what's happening over there? That isn't Morgana, is it?  
Godzilla: No. It's Destoroyah... grr... he's alive.  
Jörmungandr: Alive? How is that possible?  
Godzilla: It's a long story.  
Jörmungandr: I wish I bring the team and help. But you didn't want us to get involve.  
Godzilla: Yeah. This guy... I guess he's the third Trinity for Morgana and Richard.  
Destoroyah: Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh  
Jörmungandr: They really are insane. They recruit the Legendary Super Kaiju.  
Godzilla: He's not a Super Kaiju. It looks like he lost all his power during last time.  
Jörmungandr: You must use your Super Titan Blue to beat him. It's the only way to be sure.  
Godzilla: Yeah, thanks. Gotta go, Jörmi.

Godzilla roar his Super Mothra Flame and transform into Super Titan Blue! Godzilla charge at Destoroyah! Destoroyah got hit by Super Titan Blue Godzilla! Godzilla blast him, he got more angry. They both gave a big blow punch made the entire sky clear! Destoroyah punch Godzilla deep in the ground and crack inside the magma core. Godzilla blast Destoroyah back up. When Godzilla got up he see Destoroyah unleashed a huge energy ball at him and made the entire cold mountain into a huge explosion volcano eruption place! Destoroyah Wrathful Form and Godzilla Super Titan Blue continue fighting!

Richard: This is incredible! But Destoroyah need to reach his level!  
Morgana: Hmm. Do you think he finish?  
Richard: I'm not so sure. We need him to turn Super Kaiju, somehow.  
Morgana: I know something. Zak told me when a kaiju get angry of lost, they turn into a Super Kaiju like Godzilla did. This will be put on the test.

Morgana see Ahria. Ahria gasped to see Morgana use a single blast to killed poor Ahria. Both Jim and Claire grunted to see she killed Ahria. Now...

Morgana: *Ahem* DESTOROYAH! LOOK! IT'S A TRAGEDY! DO YOU HEAR ME, DEMON?!

Godzilla and Destoroyah still fighting, but they stopped. Destoroyah turn around and look.

Destoroyah: Huh?

Morgana: IT'S YOUR FRIEND, AHRIA! GODZILLA KILLED HER WITH A ATOMIC BLAST!

Destoroyah see Ahria is dead. Something inside of Destoroyah and it SNAPPED!

Destoroyah: AUGH! GRAAH.... HRR... RRRAAAAAAGGHHH!!!!

Destoroyah gotten so mad, his green energy is glow rapidly! Godzilla stand back and see he's changing! Destoroyah unleashed his energy and his red eyes turn yellow!

Destoroyah: RRAAAAAAAAGH!!!!

Godzilla see he exploded and rise from the explosion is Super Kaiju Destoroyah! Destoroyah now has a yellow hair glowing!

Godzilla: My God. He's getting stronger.

Morgana: YES! THERE IT IS! SHOW ME YOUR POWER!

Destoroyah: RRRAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!

Destoroyah unleashed his power out of control. Both Jim and Claire see such horror he's doing.

Morgana: Ah, this is what I want to see. A little destruction.  
Richard: Indeed. Destoroyah is the third Trinity.

Kong: What the hell are you doing, Godzilla?  
Mothrs: Kong-- be careful! He's gotten more stronger!

Kong hurry jumped in to help Godzilla.

Kong: It's pretty obvious you're not going to beat him again.  
Godzilla: I hate to say it, but you're right-- Wait. Destoroyah is still mindless, right?  
Kong: Yeah.  
Godzilla: He still doesn't know who's friend or foe. He's in his Super Kaiju form and he's out of control. All we need is a distraction so we can fuse to Kongzilla. Follow me.

Both Godzilla and Kong power up to Super Titan Blue and charge at Super Kaiju Destoroyah! Destoroyah punch Kong and blast Godzilla. He's still charging!

Godzilla: LET'S GO, KONG!  
Kong: I'M WAY AHEAD TO YOU!

They both charge up their attacks.

Kong: LIGHTNING FIST!  
Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!

They both use their combine blast, the same blast they defeat Zak and try to blast at Destoroyah. Destoroyah gave a big punch at their attacks and exploded! He's still coming! They hurry jumped right in front of Morgana and Richard!

Godzilla: HAVE FUN, MORGANA!  
Destoroyah: RAGH!

Morgana and Richard gasped to see Destoroyah is heading toward them!

Morgana: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE'RE NOT YOUR ENEMIES! WE'RE YOUR--  
Destoroyah: RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Destoroyah gave a explosion attack on Morgana and keep punching her. Godzilla and Kong need to go somewhere far where they need to fuse.

Kong: Looks like your plan work. But I want to see Destoroyah doing the favor by beating the crap outta 'em.

Destoroyah keep stomping Morgana and kicking her too many times. Morgana unleashed her power!

Morgana: RAGH!  
Destoroyah: HNN?!  
Morgana: You dare attack your God? I am Morgana the Pale Lady! Baba Yaga! Mistress of Shadows! I am-- UGH!

Destoroyah punch her and grabbed her helmet face and slam her to the ground! He roar, but he was blast by Richard. Jim and Claire grunted while they see Richard beating Destoroyah. He keep punching Destoroyah in the face harder and harder.

Richard: You think you're powerful? (PUNCH) You are nothing but a disgusting freak, you ugly sonuvabitch! I have Kong's power, Godzilla's power. Now to get a piece of you, with it... I'll become the Legendary Super Kaiju! (EVIL LAUGH)

Richard is about to use his dagger blade to stabbed Destoroyah chest, when he stabbed he see it didn't stab throgh!

Richard: WHAT?!

Destoroyah wakes up and made Richard stab himself!

Richard: My-- my own blade? GAK!

Destoroyah grabbed Richard and stomp him and keep punching. He see Morgana is back, he jumped up and punch Morgana and snap her right arm!

Morgana: AAAAGGHHH!

Morgana spell is broken and release both Jim and Claire.

Jim: (cough) (cough) Claire! Are you okay?  
Claire: I'm fine. But... diso mio. We gotta move. He's too big.  
Destooryah: HNNN?!

Destoroyah see them. Jim try to protect Claire. They both can't look, Destoroyah is about to smash them, but he see fear in their eyes. He stopped, but Morgana blast Destoroyah back and he turn around and see her.

Destoroyah: HHNNNN...  
Morgana: Oh, no.  
Destoroyah: RAGHHH!!!

Godzilla: Kong. I don't know if I'll fuse. My leg is broken.  
Mothra: I can fix that.

Mothra use her healing power to heal Godzilla leg.  
Godzilla: Whoa. That's new. Okay, let's do this.  
Mothra: Hold on, let me help Kong first.

Mothra healed Kong. Now Godzilla and Kong are ready to fuse.

Godzilla Let's do this.  
Kong: FUUUUU-SION-HA!  
Godzilla: FUUUUU-SION-HA!

Now, Godzilla and Kong fuse back to Kongzilla.

Mothra: I'll go help the kids.  
Kongzilla: Right. I got this.

Morgana is nearly beaten by Destoroyah. She can now see he's too powerful.

Morgana: Incredible. You are truly magnificent! Huh?

Destoroyah see Mothra and jumped on her. They both fight. But Kongzilla arrive.

Morgana: Who the devil are you?  
Kongzilla: You know us too well. But looks like you didn't know this move we did. I am Kongzilla, I am a fusion between Godzilla and Kong.  
Morgana: You what?  
Kongzilla: It's a new trick I did. Now, why don't you guys sit back and enjoy the show.

Mothra: That's a close one, Destoroyah.  
Destoroyah: RAGHH! HUH?  
Kongzilla: You face me now.  
Mothra: You actually did it. Go, Kongzilla.

Jim and Claire see Kongzilla is ready to fight Destoroyah.

Kongzilla: COME ON!  
Destoroyah: RRRAAGH!!

Destoroyah chase Kongzilla and keep blasting him. Kongzilla power up to blast Destoroyah and Destoroyah use his Oxygen Destroy Beam to blast him and made a huge explosion. They've enter a Dimension of Strange Swirling.

Kongzilla: Huh?: What the--  
Destoroyah: RRAGH!

Destoroyah jumped, Kongzilla punch his chest and kicked him. Destoroyah roar and unleashed his Full Power Super Kaiju. He exploded and his battle armor suit tear, his hair turn green. Kongzilla tried to punch Destooryah, but he punch back and made the area shattered. Kongzilla power up to Super Titan Blue and attack. Kongzilla and Destoroyah keep fighting while the arena is getting shattered. Kongzilla and Destroyah charge at each other and made the entire dimension shattered and back on Earthrealm. Destoroyah roar angrily and see Kongzilla smile.

Mothra: Are you two okay?  
Jim: I'm fine. But we need to take Ahria body away from here.  
Claire: Hurry, before they get back up.  
Mothra: Hang on.

They flew out and see Kongzilla and Destoroyah still fighting.

Richard: They're getting away! We must-- gak...  
Morgana: We need to take Destoroyah back with us.

Destoroyah: HNNNN.... RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! RAGH!

Kongzilla see Full Power Super Kaiju Destoroyah unleashed his true power and charge! Kongzilla jumped from behind and blast Destoroyah's back. Kongzilla keep blast at him and almost hurt him.

Destooryah: UGH... RAGH!  
Kongzilla: Your time is up! ATOMIC LIGHTNING!!!! HA!!!!

Kongzilla unleashed his Atomic Lightning at Destoroyah. Desotoryah eyes turn clear normal as he see that much attack. He got hit by that attack. Destoroyah felt such power burning though him.

Kongzilla see Destoroyah is still standing, but he fell down on the ground unconscious.

Destoroyah: GRAAAAAA...  
Kongzilla: Huh. Hmm?  
Morgana: Thank you for your help, Kongzilla.  
Richard: Yes. But we will be taking our friend, Destoroyah with us now.

Kongzilla see Morgana and Richard got Destoroyah and they escape. Mothra, Jim, and Claire came with Ahria dead body.

Kongzilla: Hmm?

POPPED

Kong: We're back again.  
Godzilla: You kids are alright?  
Jim: We're good. So good to see you again, Godzilla, Kong.  
Claire: But Morgana killed poor Ahria. Morgana killed her by tricking Destoroyah to think you killed her.  
Mothra: But not for long.

Mothra use her healing powers to heal Ahria. She came back from the dead.

Ahria: (gasped) Wha-- what happen?  
Mothra: You are back from the dead, my dear.  
Ahria: Those... Akuma! What happen to him?  
Godzilla: You mean Destoroyah? They took him.  
Ahria: Morgana and Richard lied to us... How could they?  
Godzilla: It's okay. But you could join us to help.  
Ahria: Really?  
Godzilla: Really, really, kid.

Back on the ship. Destoroyah is still unconscious in a testing lab restrain.

Morgana: AT last! Destoroyah is ours!  
Richard: But we need to plant a device to control him. I will begin on that.  
Morgana: Soon, he'll help us to defeat the Monster Force! (EVIL LAUGH)

To be continue...


	45. Discussion

Godzilla and his team have return back to Earthrealm and gather the Monster Force and G-Force of this new threat.

Godzilla: Okay. Let's go over this one more time. Morgana the Pale Lady and Richard Remy the Deadly Alliance have recruited Destoroyah the Legendary Super Kaiju. He was original created by kaiju scientists. They created him to be unkillable. Godzilla Sr. my father have no choice but to exile him. And that is when Aku the Shogun of Sorrow (dick head) Anyway, tried to control Destoroyah and destroy planets. I beat the crap outta him and he crash on Metru Nui. That is when my little brother Godzilla Junior, his girlfriend Princess Luna, and I defeated Destoroyah. But Goji and Luna scattered his horn and Aku took all of his Super Kaiju strength and mind, but Aku try to escape using a time portal to plunge into the future, but he got knocked in the head and push Destoroyah in the time portal, he crash on planet Hoven and that is where Ahria over there became friends with the demon beast. But now in the Deadly Alliance hands. There's no telling if they let him absorb Zak's power. Any questions?

All pause and hear the incredible story.

Michelangelo: THAT'S AWESOME!  
Raphael: Pfft. Yeah, right. I outta stomp his head with my foot.  
Donatello: Easy, Raph. This guy is dangerous.  
Raphael: Oh, really?  
Captain Rex: Enough. But what now? We can defeat them, right?  
Godzilla: I'm not sure. Even if Morgana's spell or Remy's mind control on Destoroyah. If he absorb Zak's power. There's no telling how much power they'll get.  
Jim: But you, Kong, and Mothra are like the Trinity, right?  
Blinjy: Master Jim is right! You three can defeat the Dark Trinity!  
Shelob: If I may. Morgana and Richard have Zak's power and with Destoroyah. Our enemies are growing stronger.  
Kong: But we'll fuse to Kongzilla.  
Optimus Prime: But you will be outnumber. Destoroyah will be more deadlier.  
Kong: We can do it.  
Mothra: Maybe Optimus is right, Kong. It's not like we'll need the Dark Kaijus help or anything. There's no way we'll win.

That moment made Godzilla realize something.

Godzilla: OF COURSE! MOTHRA YOUR A GENIUS!  
Mohtra: I am?  
Kong: What is it?  
Godzilla: We'll just let Zak help us.  
ALL: ZAK?!!!

All the Monster Force and G-Force are shock to hear Godzilla has lost it. He wants to bring back Lord Zak, Leader of the Dark Kaijus and Shadow of Morgoth.

Antie: Wait. THE LORD ZAK?! Are you crazy, Dad?!  
Godzilla: Not really. Even Lord Zak is powerful. His power is full of Hatred.  
Light Fury: What's your point, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: I mean we can bring him back.  
Kong: You can't be serious, Godzilla. You want to bring back our most hated enemy back to life? After everything he's done? We can't even use the Infinity Stones to bring him back. And don't even plan on using the Dark Eco, as well.  
Godzilla: The Stones are destroyed, and I'm not planning to use the Dark Eco, I know. Mothra has healing powers. Like she did to Ahria.  
Claire: Oh, I remember.  
Jim: Me too. We were there when she revive Ahria.  
Jörmungandr: There must be another way, Godzilla. Do you think Zak will help us?  
Godzilla: Well, Morgana and Richard did tried to steal his power. Even he wants revenge. And besides, Zak fought the original Trinity centuries ago and none couldn't defeat him. So he might do the same. He also killed Krona that guy.  
Kong: Even with the Legendary Super Kaiju, he'll crush him. We'll find another way to win, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: I wish I get Goji to help us. But we have no choice. Zak is the strongest dark lord I ever know. If he does turn on us, Kong and I will beat him. What do you say, guys?

All pause. 

Jim: I agreed, Godzilla.  
Claire: Si. I want Zak to shred Morgana for all the evil things she did to me.  
Ezra: May the Force be with us. We need Zak's help.  
Optimus Prime: So be it.  
Blinky: Oh, dear.  
Captain Rex: I got a bad feeling about this.  
Martin: We have no choice.  
Godzilla: Mothra?  
Mothra: Very well, then.  
Godzilla: Kong?  
Kong: Fine. As long as Zak help kills Richard.  
Godzilla: Guys?  
Toothless: I agreed.  
Light Fury: As will I.  
Zym: Zak? Isn't he the evil dark lord guy, Dart?  
Dart: I heard scary stories. But I guess we're gonna meet him.  
George: We're bring the dead to life.  
Godzilla: Kong, Mothra, and I will find him. We'll be right back. See ya!

They see the Trinity monsters fly in space to find Zak.

Ralph: I hope nothing could get any worse.

Deep in space. Morgana and Richard controlling the demon beast Destoroyah.

Richard: His mind is so mindless.  
Morgana: He's a brute, his power is want we need to destroy the Monster Force. My spell is almost complete. Soon none will stand between us.

Deep in space. The Monster Force fly to the planet Starkiller or what's left of it.

Mothra: This is a bad idea.  
Godzilla: We have no choice.  
Kong: There's always a choice, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: I know, Kong. But Zak is the toughest guy there is. We'll beat Destoroyah, but Zak need to stop Morgana and Richard.  
Kong: You see it?  
Mothra: I don't-- wait! I think I see something ahead.

They see the head of Lord Zak.

Kong: My God. I don't believe it.  
Mothra: It's so cold. We need to bring him back to Shatterdome so I can revive him.  
Godzilla: Okay.

They fly back to Shatterdome. They go to the med lab and put Zak's head on the table. Mothra use her healing power to revive Lord Zak. The G-Force and Monster Force see spark glowing. Mothra got hit by the explosion of reviving and Zak's red hateful eyes glow.

Zak: (gasped) I-I-I--I LIVE! I- What is this? Where am I? Godzilla? Monster Force?! Where am I? What happen to me?  
Kong: That's not important. What's important is you helping us to defeat the Dark Trinity. Godzilla: Kong. I got this. Hello, Zak. What's the last thing you remember?  
Zak: I remember Morgana, my apprentice. And that scientists Richard Remy. They took my power and Morgana destroyed my body. MORGANA!  
Godzilla: We know. And they recruit Destoroyah.  
Zak: The Legendary Super Kaiju?  
Kong: Now the Dark Trinity will bring death and destruction to the galaxy.  
Zak: Than why did you bring me back?  
Godzilla: You defeated the original Trinity centuries ago, Zak, and we believe yo can do the same.  
Zak: Why should I help you?  
Godzilla: They took your powers, you want revenge. I won't stop you. If you help us, we'll give you a new body to defeat them.  
Kong: What?  
Jim: Godzilla!  
Mothra: You can't mean it!  
Zak: Hmm. Very well. I promise you this. I won't trick you all. Only I get my hands on those traitors and you can deactivated me. That is my promise.  
Godzilla: We agreed then.

Mothra: You can't be serious, Godzilla. You want to give Zak a new body?  
Godzilla: Don't worry. His body is a match for them, but not for us. I'll make sure of that.

Later...

The autobots medics and clone troops help build Zak a new robotic body, his flesh head attach into the strong metal body. Now Lord Zak is reborn and more powerful than ever.

Zak: I LIVE! This new body is stronger than I ever imagine.  
Godzilla: It may be new. But your body can take a beating.  
Zak: Yes. As promise. Let us defeat the Dark Trinity, then. And call me Zakatron.

Now, the Monster Force volunteer to help Zakatron to defeat the Dark Trinity. Monster Force: Godzilla, Kong, Mothra, Rexy, Jörmungandr, Toothless, Light Fury, Knack, George. And G-Force will come too.

Godzilla: Alright, everyone. Listen up: Zak-er I mean Zakatron is here to help us for one purpose. To stop the Dark Trinity and save the galaxy. This will be big, my friends. Monster Force Terrorize and move out!

Now the Monster Force are ready to fight. 

To be continue...


	46. The Dark Trinity

The Monster Force and Zakatron see the Dark Trinity massive ship has arrive. The Monster Force need to be ready to fight.

Godzilla: This is it, team. Zakatron, we need--  
Zakatron: Let me make myself clear. I don't take orders from you, Godzilla. I'll enjoy the killing.

Morgana, Richard Remy, and Destoroyah come outside. Destoroyah unleashed his energy wave again and made the others blow back.

Kong: We meet again.  
Richard: Ah, the Monster Force-- WHAT?! Morgana, is that--?

Morgana don't know what Richard see. She see Zak has return!

Morgana: Impossible! Zak! But, your dead...  
Zakatron: I live again. And call me Zakatron, traitors. Ah, the Legendary Super Kaiju still live, I see.  
Destoroyah: Hrrrr...

Mothra: You three are strong, but not strong enough.  
Morgana: And what is that?  
Mothra: Hope. Love. Friendship. You have nothing but lust, greed, and power. Except Destoroyah full of rage, though.  
Kong: Mothra.

Richard: Now, Destoroyah. SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!  
Destoroyah: RRRRAAAAAAAGH!

Destoroyah charge at Godzilla, Mothra fight Morgana, and Kong fight Richard. But Richard dino drones attack the Monster Force.

George: Guys. We got company and let's hold 'em off!

Rexy, Jörmungandr, Toothless, Light Fury, Knack, George, Ralph, and Lizzie need to fight and G-Force join to help. Zakatron battle thousands of the dino drones.

Michelangelo: Is it just me or is he good at it?  
Donatello: Zakatron is the toughest bad guy we have ever seen. He's tougher than the Shredder.  
Sabine: Damn right, Donnie.  
Ezra: Look! There's more dino drones!

Richard fight Kong again.

Richard: I CAN'T THINK OF A MORNING I HAVEN'T WOKEN UP WITH THE THOUGHT OF STRANGLING YOU! BUT YOUR SANCTIMONIOUS IMAGE ENGAGED THE MEDIA UNTIL NO ONE COULD EVER SEE YOU FOR WHAT YOU ARE! IF I KNOW EVIL!  
Kong: You really are insane, Richard. When does it end?  
Richard: It'll end, whole your dead

Godzilla fights Destoroyah.

Godzilla: Destoroyah. Ahria is not dead. She's alive.  
Destoroyah: HRRR?  
Morgana: Don't listen to their lies, Destoroyah. Kill them!

Morgana use her spell to control Destoroyah's mind and made him angry rage!

Mothra: You never learn, do you, Morgana?  
Morgana: I seek true potential, insect!  
Mothra: Like hell, slut!<

Morgana gather Richard and Destoroyah and they all unleashed their ultimate powers.

Destoroyah: RRRAAAAAAGGGH!!  
Richard: YES! SUCH POWER COURSING THROUGH ME!  
Morgana: I CAN FEEL TRUE POWER! WE HAVE ALL THE POWER WE NEED TO DEFEAT YOU ALL!

Godzilla: Come on, Kong. Let's do it.  
Kong: Way ahead of you, bro.

Godzilla, Kong power up to Super Titan Blue and Mothra transform a Super Kaiju! Destoroyah power up to Full Power Super Kaiju and the villains did it too. But now, Zakatron help the Trinity Monsters to stop the Dark Trinity.

Morgana: Why, Zakatron? Why side with your greatest enemies?  
Zakatron: I'm only doing this to kill you two and have my revenge. No one dares take my power away from me!  
Morgana: Than put up a fight, master.  
Zakatron: RAGH!

Zakatron charge at Morgana. Godzilla helps Kong to fight Destoroyah. Mothra battle Richard.

Super Titan Blue Godzilla and Kong tried to keep beating Full Power Super Kaiju Destoroyah, but he's not going down yet. Zakatron still fighting his treacherous apprentice Morgana. Mothra fight Richard, he's about to use his dagger blade to stabbed and drain Mothra, but he miss and Mothra use her stinger to stabbed Richard's chest.

Ricahrd: ARGH! Impossible... how...?  
Mothra: I'm faster than you and not smart.

She release her stringer and Richard fell. He's hurt real bad.

Meanwhile. G-Force and Monster Force still fighting the dino drones.

Jörmungandr: These things still keep coming.  
Rexy: We need to hold them off longer. COME ON! 

But something jumped on Rexy. It was Hakuja! 

Rexy: RAGH?! Where did you-- huh?! 

The Monster Force see the Dark Kaijus have arrive. 

Raphael: HOLY SHIT!   
George: What the-- what are THEY doin' here? 

Kai use his jade blades and swing at two dino drones. Raijin and Shrikethorn attack some. Obsidian Fury fire his rocket missiles at those drones. Cunber start smashing! 

Jörmungandr: They're helping us? Why?   
Kai: Our master has returned. I sense his power level and call the Dark Kaijus to protect our master.   
Ralph: Could this get any weirder. 

They all see a huge decepticon name Tidal Wave have arrive. 

Lizzie: You just had to ask, didn't you?   
Ralph: WHOOPS!   
Kai: Dark Kaijus! Defend the master!   
Rexy: Now we're talkin'!

Rexy tail slap a some. Toothless and Light Fury take to the sky and fire. Knack and Geroge keep poundin'.

Ralph: Save some for us, George!  
George: All right, come on!

Zakatron fights Morgana, Richard is hurt, and Destoroyah still beating Godzilla and Kong. Destoroyah grabbed Godzilla's tail and slam him with Kong to the ground hard. Destoroyah gave a huge roar and about to smash Godzilla and Kong, but...

Destoroyah: RRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!! RAGH!  
Ahria: Akuma, stop!  
Destoroyah: HNNNN?!

Destoroyah stopped and see Ahria is alive. Jim and Claire stood next to her as if she needs help.

Ahria: Akuma... Destoroyah. It's me. Don't do what they made you do. You are good.  
Morgana: Don't listen to them! Destroy them!  
Ahria: Please, Destoroyah. You have a choice.  
Destoroyah: GAAAARRRRGH! RAGH!

Destoroyah is about to smash them. Ahria gasped in fear, but Jim and Claire get in front of her and be ready.

Morgana: See? They have no honor. But we do. We are right, we shall bring order to this world.  
Destoroyah: RAAAAGH! NO HONOR! NO HONOR!  
Morgana: What? It speaks?

They all see Destoroyah turned on Morgana and attack her again!

Morgana: You dare attack me?!  
Destoroyah: YOU HAVE NO HONOR! YOU MURDERER!

Morgana got beaten by Destoroyah. She hurry fly to Richard. They look around and see their surrounded.

Richard: They outnumber us, Morgana.  
Godzilla: Give it up, Morgana. It's over.  
Morgana: I don't think so. It's time Richard and I combine as one.  
Richard: I guess we... have no choice then... heh, heh, heh...  
Zakatron: Hmm?  
Kong: What?

Morgana and Richard fly up in the sky and their energy glowing. Both Morgana and Richard fuse into one! Richard became armor to Morgana, her entire body armor became silver and her chest plate turn into Richard's robotic head plate armor (more like Ultron Sigma) They became Fused Morgana!

Blinky: Great Merlin!  
Optimus Prime: By the Allsparks. What have they done?

They all see Fused Morgana is born!

Fused Morgana: Ah, yes, so this is what fusion feels like. I can feel two amazing power fuse into one, within me.  
Kong: Great, so she's more stronger now? That just what we need!

Fused Morgana back became robotic tentacles and she laugh to feel so much power.

Fused Morgana: Behold the sword and shield are made one.

She unleashed her ultimate attack and attack the Monster Force, G-Force, and Dark Kaijus. But Super Titan Blue Godzilla and Kong and Full Power Super Kaiju Destoroyah and Zakatron have to stop her.

Godzilla: Did you feel that?  
Kong: Her energy have move off the chart.  
Zakatron: I see. This being is a combine of Morgana Le Fay's invulnerability and Richard Remy's kaiju strength, they combine something horrible.  
Godzilla: Even so, we gotta stop her or she'll destroy the entire universe. We'll just fuse to Kongzilla as well.  
Mothra: But She possess invulnerability and kaiju strength. How can you surpass that?  
Kong: Who knows, but I'll make that bitch pay for all she's done.  
Godzilla: I'm with you all the way, Kong. We won't stop until she's defeated.

Godzilla and Kong try to charge at Fused Morgana but she quickly grabbed both of their fists.

Godzilla: Huh?  
Kong: What?  
Fused Morgana: You damned filthy beasts dare touch a God? That is your sins.  
Kong: What the hell--?

She snapped both Godzilla's left arm and Kong's right arm and they both screamed in pain! But the troll hybrid boy Jim have to use his Daylight sword to attack Fused Morgana. She grabbed his sword.

Jim: What?  
Fused Morgana: Not like last time, boy.

She now breaks his sword and blast him. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Windblade tried to attack, but she blast them too. Claire try to use her magic to fight Fused Morgana but her magic is too strong for her.

Claire: Agh.  
Fused Morgana: I wanted you and I to be one and now, I don't need you anymore. Goodbye.  
Destoroyah: RAAAAGH!!

Destoroyah attack Fused Morgana. Destoroyah keep stomping Fused Morgana's head and punching. But Fused Morgana made a whole blast at Destoroyah's chest. Ahria gasped and the others see Destoroyah has been shot and fell.

Fused Morgana: So, the Legendary Super Kaiju is dead? Good.  
Zakatron: But I'm not!

Zakatron's dark energy fighting Fused Morgana magic as well. Mothra help Godzilla and Kong healed their broken arms, but Godzilla and Kong need to fuse.

Godzilla: Kong. We need to fuse.  
Mothra: Be careful, Godzilla. That witch is insane.  
Godzilla: Don't worry, Mothra. We will.  
Kong: Time to make those freaks pay. Richard and Morgana.

Godzilla and Kong did the fusion dance and fuse to Kongzilla!

Kongzilla: ALL RIGHT! Morgana! You face me!  
Fused Morgana: Very well.  
Zakatron: And I will help.

Now sworn enemies join forces to fight the evil witch. Zakatron and Kongzilla fight Fused Morgana.

Kongzilla: She's too strong. Even their combine power is bad.  
Zakatron: She has a weakness. I sense her weakness is her heart.  
Kongzilla: What's the plan?  
Zakatron: One need to distract her and one need to get a clear shot to attack through her heart. You distract her while I get a clear shot.<br />  
Kongzilla: Right. But how? She's possess invulnerability.  
Zakatron: Not the detonate in my chest.  
Kongzilla: What? But you'll die.  
Zakatron: It's the only way to stop her. Mothra will create a force shield to surrounded it. I'll tell her, now go.

Kongzilla: You're going down, Fused Morgana!  
Fused Morgana: Than come and die!

Zakatron: Mothra!  
Mothra: Zakatron? What are you--  
Zakatron: There's no time. I need you to create a shield around me and Morgana.  
Mothra: What? Why?  
Zakatron: I detonate a self destruct in myself. It will destroyed Morgana for good.  
Mothra: But, you'll die.  
Zakatron: Sacrifice. I must have my revenge. 

Kongzilla and Fused Morgana battle. They both unleashed a energy blast and roar. Zakatron need to get a clear shot and he got it.

Zakatron charge at Fused Morgana at her chest and stabbed through.

Fused Morgana: (evil laugh) You think a stabbed can kill me?  
Zakatron: No. But this is. MOTHRA! CREATE A SHIELD AROUND ME AND MORGANA!

Mothra need to hurry create a magic shield around them.

Fused Morgana: What are you doing?  
Zakatron: I detonate a self destruct in my robotic body. It will be big enough. If I get to take my own life I guess I'll have to take yours with me.  
Fused Morgana: You fool! NO!

Zakatron blow himself a big one and took Fused Morgana with him. The shield Mothra created is too hard to control and she lost control the explosion became nothing but dusts.

George: Is it over?  
Jörmungandr: I'm not sure. All the dino drones looks deactivated.

Raijin: Master... no.

Kongzilla: My God. I don't believe it. Zakatron did it.  
Mothra: He did a brave thing, Godzilla.

But a blast attack Kongzilla. Fused Morgana is still alive!

Fused Morgana: DID YOU THINK THAT BLAST WOULD KILL ME?! 

Fused Morgana beat Kongzilla. 

Fused Morgana: Farewell, monster. 

But Kongzilla pulled out a surprise attack. His energy blade stabbed Fused Morgana's chest. 

Fused Morgana( Groaning)   
Kongzilla: You didn't think I pulled this move, did you? Oh, I'm sorry, what's wrong? Are you feeling pain? I thought you possess invulnerability, Morgana.   
Fused Morgana: Indeed, I am. Even Zakatron self destruct nearly wounded me. But I'll always rise up from any other attacks. None will stop me. I have all the power I need in the universe.   
Kongzilla: I wouldn't be so sure.   
Fused Morgana: Hmm?   
Kongzilla: You may possess invulnerability and Super Kaiju strength, but there's one thing you'll ever get... Lord Zak's pure Hatred.   
Fused Morgana: Of course his Hatred will be mine. I've always hated the Trollhunters, my master, and especially you, monster.   
Kongzilla: You have no idea what Hatred is, do you Morgana.   
Fused Morgana: OF COURSE I DO! All my life I've feel so much is jealous and hate. I am now a God, Morgana and Richard fuse into one! I am the Pale Lady! Morgan-- 

Kongzilla gave a big punch at Fused Morgana! 

Kongzilla: GOTCHA!!!!   
Fused Morgana: DAMNED MONSTER!!!! I CANNOT BE BEATEN!   
Kongzilla: No. But your weaken, and I got the ultimate attack right here.

Kongzilla power up his attack.

Kongzilla: Your time is over. ATOMIC LIGHTNING!!!!!  
Fused Morgana:WHAT?! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Kongzilla Atomic Lightning attack destroyed Fused Morgana. The Deadly Alliance is gone.

Kongzilla: Come on, get serious.

Kong and Godzilla fuse back to normal. They finally stopped the Deadly Alliance, but they all see Ahria cry of Destoroyah's death. All the Monster Force and G-Force see Ahria cry. But Mothra use her healing power to heal Destoroyah. Ahria gasped to see Destoroyah is alive and he's happy she's alive too.

Knack: Is it over? Did we win?  
Kong: I think we did.

All the team cheer in victory. But the Dark Kaijus Kai, Obsidian Fury, Raijin, Shrikethorn, Hakuja, Cunber, and Tidal Wave come and have sadness of their dead master. But they decided to leave them be.

Godzilla: It's finally over. The Deadly Alliance is gone. But Zakatron our sworn and hated enemy really did made the ultimate sacrifice. Monster Force, G-Force, you did well to stop the army. Now, let's go home.

The Monster Force help Destoroyah and Ahria get back to their home planet. The entire G-Force celebrate. Godzilla, Kong, and Mothra look at the view sun going down and see it really is a good day.

To be continue...


	47. The Hangover Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT ENDS

Somewhere in Gotham City, Blackgate Prison. The Warden see all the inmates are escaping from their cells. All the guards tried to hold them back. But the Warden feared this dangerous inmate has escape, he feared not him.

He go to the dangerous prison cell and he see a picture is open. He teared it out and see a tunnel. He shout the most dangerous criminal name ever...

Warden: KEVIN!!!!!

Kevin Ghidorah has escape! He broke out the tunnel and hear the guards with digs are coming for him! He panted and panted, he tripped and hurt himself. He see three hallways. He hurry go the one on the right!

Kevin: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! MOTHERFUCKERS!

Kevin hurry climb on a ladder and open the hatch. He run, but suddenly, he see behind a huge of water flooding towards him! He hurry run and he see the way out. He jumped!

Kevin: FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!

Kevin Ghidorah has finally escaped from prison!

One year later... the Monster Force, G-Force, and Dark Kaijus are about to celebrate the one year anniversary battle against the Dark Trinity. Hakuja driving in his car and he also got a Sauropod on his trailer.

Hakuja: WE'RE ALMOST THERE, BUDDY!  
Sauropod: RRRAAAAAAAGH...  
Hakuja: HEY, BUDDY! I GOT A DINOSAUR!  
Human Boy: NICE!  
Alien Daughter: Is that a dinosaur, mommy?  
Alien Mother: It looks like.

Hakuja: I HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE! I HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE! (LAUGHING)

But the Sauropod see a low bridge up ahead and the poor dinosaur was decapitated! The Sauropod's head crash the car from behind and make the freeway a massive crash. Hakuja turn around and see he made a big mistake.

Later...

Kai: Yes, I understand. No. I did not know he would by a Sauropod. I thought Brachiosaurus, though. No. I understand. Hakuja, that was Optimus Prime.  
Hakuja: It was an accident. But we're Dark Kaijus. We always make damage.  
Kai: I know. But Hakuja, why would you pay a Saurpod?  
Hakuja: I wanted a Brachiosaurus. But they gave me the Sauropod, and I thought about feeding it on my tree house, Kai. But can the others bring it back to life?  
Kai: We don't have that kinda power. Only Lord Zak and he's dead.  
Hakuja: But Mothra does.  
Kai: She's our enemy. But you costs a lot of damage to the freeway.  
Hakuja: Oh, come on. We're Dark Kaijus, man!  
Kai: We're no longer Dark Kaijus, Hakuja. We just helped the Monster Force defeat Morgana and Richard. I think it's time we retired.  
Hakuja: You're bluffing. When's dinner?  
Kai: (sigh) 5:00. But tomorrow is the one year anniversary of Lord Zak's death. Do you know your singing?  
Hakuja: Yes, I know.  
Kai: Than be ready tomorrow.

Hakuja gave a beautiful opera funeral song to Lord Zakatron's death.

The Monster Force Godzilla, Kong, Rexy, Mothra, Toothless, Light Fury, Dart, Ruffrunner, Pouncer, Azymondias, Jörmungandr, George, Ralph, Lizzie, Antie, Blue, and Knack

G-Force Optimus Prime, Captain Rex, Martian, Blinky, Shelob, Jim, Claire, Ezra, Sabine, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Bumblebee, and Windblade

Dark Kaijus Kai, Raijin, Shrikethorn, Obsidian Fury, Nya-Nya, Cunber, Lythos, Pyros, Hydros, Stratos, Rev-9 endo and liquid

All see Hakuja has a song of an angel.

Raijin: Look at Hakuja, Shrike. He has a voice of a fucking angle.  
Shrikethorn: I know. But he work so good at it.

Hakuja: Attention. I'm so glad you all came here today. Today is the one year anniversary of Lord Zakatron's death. He sacrifice himself to save the universe from the Deadly Alliance. But we Dark Kaijus are always bad, but I think some of us think it's time we coexists, others think we should be enemies to the Monster Force. It was strange when we join to help the Monster Force, our sworn enemy to fight along side. I wish my best friend would be here to hear this speech. I wish we stay the same and fight each other. But for now, looks like we will change and it will never be the same, not ever again.

Everyone leaves, except the Dark Kaijus. Raijin, Shrikethorn, and Obsidian see Hakuja sitting and he feel so sad. So, Rai, Shrike, Ob, and Nya go to a bar at Mega Tokyo City.

Nya-Nya: Why don't you guys take Hakuja to Los Vegas? I think he'll be happy.  
Raijin: I don't know, maybe. He hasn't been the same since Lord Zak or Zakatron died. And I think the war is really over.  
Shrikethorn: We don't know that. We're still continuing.  
Raijin: Oh, then why are we in a bar full of innocents crossovers here? They think we're gonna kill them. We might as well fuck them all.

All the crossovers in the bar hear what he said.

Raijin: I'm allow to say that. Cheers, everybody! Anyway. Maybe Nya is right, Shrike.  
Shrikethorn: I don't know. Last time he got us drunk and we made mistakes.  
Obsidian: I'll make sure of that. Don't worry, I got your back, Shrike.  
Shrikethorn: All right, all right. But let's do it tomorrow.  
Nya-Nya: Thank you, Shriky!

Tomorrow in the Dark Kaiju ship, the Tidal Wave ship. Hakuja room.

Raijin: Hakuja? It's us.  
Hakuja: Rai? Shrike? Hey, Ob. What's up?  
Raijin: Let's talk inside, Hakuja.  
Hakuja: What's going on?  
Raijin: Ob, Shrike, and I were thinking we give you something you deserve.  
Hakuja: What's that?  
Raijin: Shrike?  
Shrikethorn: We're taking you to Los Vegas again. It can help you feel better. But hey, it'll be just like old times.  
Hakuja: You're serious?  
Shrikethorn: Yeah.  
Hakuja: Ob?  
Obsidian: Yes.  
Hakuja: Rai?  
Raijin: Yeah, man.  
Hakuja: (SOBBING)

Hakuja made a loud sob noise. Obsidian and Shrike help cheer him up. Now they go to Vegas!

Obsidian: You sure you know where you going, Rai?  
Raijin: I know where we going.  
Obsidian: Perhaps I should drive. I got a GPS on my programming.  
Raijin: I got it. How you holidin' up, Hakuja?  
Hakuja: I don't know. I feel a strange feeling is coming. Like I did it again.  
Shrikethorn: This time we won't, buddy.  
Hakuja: Y'know what, I change my mind. I want to go home. Let me go home, guys.  
Raijin: Hey, I'm driving, man.  
Hakuja: Just stop the car.  
Obsidian: Hakuja, stop.

BANG! They see behind a big truck hit their van.

Shrikethorn: What the hell? I think he did it on purpose!  
Obsidian: Let him through.  
Raijin: HEY! ASSHOLE! WATCH IT!

The big truck knock the van and the Dark Kaijus crash! They see a group of (Saw Pigheads) came in and grabbed them!

Raijin: OB! Fire missilies at 'em!  
Obsidian: I can't! They deactivated my weapon system!  
Shrikethorn: THEY'RE TOUGH!

Hakuja hurry run, until one of the Pigheads chased him and taught him! They bagged them in the back of the truck.

Shrikethorn: (SCREAMING)  
Raijin: RAI, RAI!  
Hakuja: WE'RE ON A ELEVATOR!  
Shrikethorn: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

Later...

They woke up in the middle of the desert. A familiar face has return.

Raijin: Listen. You got this all wrong. You got the wrong guys.  
Wrong Obsidian: No I got the right fucking guys. Get him up there.  
Hakuja: Hey, you're Wrong Obsidian!  
Wrong Obsidian: MY NAMES NOT WRONG OBSIDIAN, BOI! AND SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH TAT, MAN!  
Shrikethorn: Oh, my God, it is. Hakuja, tell me right now, why is Wrong Obsidian kidnapping us!  
Wrong Obsidian: SHUT UP, MAN! My name is Green Obsidian. It ain't Hakuja's fault.  
Hakuja: Thank you, Black Obsidian.  
Wrong Obsidian: OH-FUCKER- FUCK! I SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
Raijin: Green Obsidain!  
Hakuja: ALL RIGHT!  
Raijin: Why re you doing this?  
Sykes: Because I told him to do. I'm Bill Sykes. But first, we all have something in common. It all started almost two years ago, this moron sold this dumb fuck the wrong drug in the fucking liquor store.

Hakuja remember that night where the Wrong Obsidian sold Hakuja Rohypnol.

Flashback Shrikethorn: Rohypnol. You sold Hakuja roofies.  
Flashback Wrong Obsidian: Oh, I'm sorry, man. I mixed the wrong bag. Damn, Sykes is gonna be piss off me that one.

"DAMN, SYKES IS GONNA BE PISS OFF ME THAT ONE."

Shrikethorn: Wait. Sykes. You're Sykes? You brought us here because of that?  
Sykes: You're not here because of that, dipshit. You're because some golden dragon I heard of have walked with you guys.  
Raijin: Wait. Kevin Ghidorah?  
Sykes: YES! KEVIN FUCKING GHIDORAH! He gave me a virus into my body.  
Raijin: Oh, no. What did he do to you. He gave you the Coronavirus?  
Sykes: He fuck me in the ass!  
Hakuja: Oh, he does that time from time.  
Sykes: Not literally. JESUS! A few weeks after your bullshit. I heard Kevin made a deal with those two monsters. Gunmar the Black and his son Bular the Vicious. He gave them absolute power. Until one day Kevin vanish. He must've heard it. I sent my guys to steal this mobbed place, a man hold 42 million golds. My men killed them and take the golds split them in two armor vans. One of them made it... one of them DIDN'T.

One of the armor van got caught by a police.

Thug: Is there a problem, officer?

Sykes: Kevin Ghidorah stole 21 million gold from me, on a Tuesday.  
Raijin: My God.  
Sykes: He's gone. I looked everywhere, until, the little sonuvabitch got caught in Gotham. So I paid him a visit. I offer him a truce: I won't touch a horn on his head. I want you to tell me where my gold is. But he refuses to talk. Not only he refuses to talk to me, but no one. He had no communication from the outside except YOU!  
Hakuja: OW!  
Shrikethorn: Hakuja?! You've been talking with Kevin?!  
Sykes: They've been writing letters.  
Hakuja: HEY! THOSE ARE PRIVATE!  
Sykes: "Dear, Kevin, OMG the Hamburgs were gone, why wasn't it there? I wish you were here to help me one."  
Hakuja: Yeah, I wish he was.  
Sykes: "Dear Hakuja, I threw Urine on guard and blame on inmate. I wish you were here to see it."  
Hakuja: Yeah, I wish I see that.  
Sykes: Letter after letter, of all this nonsense, except one common threat, you guys. One year ago, Kevin Ghidorah escape from Blackgate Prison.  
Raijin: Oh, fuck. How come we didn't see it on the news?  
Sykes: Because they don't want to create a panic, but no police find that cocksucker and no one absolutely no one know where he is, but you do. Now, where is he?  
Hakuja: I don't know.  
Raijn: Hakuja. If you know where he is, you tell him.  
Hakuja: I don't know, I haven't talked to him in months.  
Sykes: (sigh) We gotta do this the hard way.

They threw Raijin, Shrikethorn, and Hakuja in the ground and they shut down Obsidian Fury.

Raijin: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
Sykes: Find Kevin and I give you your friend back. You go to the Dark Kaijus creeps I'll blow his kaiju brains out. Raijin: That's crazy! We're Dark Kaijus! We don't know where the fuck he is!  
Sykes: No one knows. But you guys might know. You got three days, assholes.  
Hakuja: Can you take Shrikethorn instead?!

Later...

Raijin: We gotta call the Dark Kaijus to help us.  
Shrikethorn: He'll kill Ob if we do that.  
Raijin: We don't even know where to start.  
Hakuja: Hey, guys. I got some text message on my phone.  
Raijin: Who is it?  
Hakuja: It's Kevin Ghidorah.  
Raijin: What? Kevin Ghidorah is texting you. Why didn't you tell us he's been texting you.  
Hakuja: I just want to keep him safe from that guy.  
Shrikethorn: Where is he?  
Hakuja: It said's: Dear, Hakuja, meet me at Mega Tokyo City near MT. Fuji arena. Come alone.  
Shrikethorn: Than Mega Tokyo City is where we're going then.

Here's the plan. They'll let Hakuja wait for him while Raijin and Shrikethorn wait in the van to see he comes.

Shrikethorn: Maybe this is bad.  
Raijin: What?  
Shrikethorn: Without Lord Zak, we got nothing to fight for. We might as well give up and the war might be over.  
Raijin: Come on, Shrike. We're Dark Kaijus. We'll fight.  
Shrikethorn: But for how long?

Hakuja is still sitting and waiting. He see a bus and move quickly is Kevin Ghidorah sitting next to him.

Raijin: Oh, shit. It's him.

Kevin: Hey, Hakuja, my most trusted friend.  
Hakuja: Kevin? It's so good to see you again.  
Kevin: Eyes forward. So, what has happen, my friend?  
Hakuja: The war is almost over. They think we might come in peace.  
Kevin: Perhaps.  
Hakuja: How did you escape, Kevin?

Kevin: I spent months been digging inside. I escape and left Gotham City. I'll come back and kill those cops who make fun of me. Now, where are your buddies?  
Hakuja: They're not here. I came alone, just like you told me to.

Kevin see something far out, he see Raijin and Shrikethorn in the van waiting.

Kevin: GODDAMNIT! I told you to come alone!  
Hakuja: Oh, no. Kevin--wait!

Raijin: Is he leaving?  
Shrikethorn: I think he sees us.  
Raijin: Oh, fuck.

Kevin threw a rock at 'em!

Raijin: Kevin! Stop!  
Kevin: YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! GET OUT OF THE CAR SO I CAN KILL YOU!  
Shrikethorn: We just want to see you, Kevin!  
Kevin: LIAR! NO ONE WANT TO SEE ME! FUCKING GODZILLA KILLED ICHI AND NI AND YOU GUYS LEFT ME TO ROT IN HELL!  
Raijin: But, Kevin. We need your help!  
Kevin: WHAT HELP?!  
Raijin: Sykes.  
Kevin: Sykes? That fucker? What about him?  
Hakuja: He's got our friend Obsidian Fury. He wants his gold you took from him back.  
Kevin: Why should I help you guys?  
Raijin: Because we miss you, Kevin. We really do.  
Kevin: You really miss me?  
Raijin: Yes.  
Kevin: (sigh) I don't believe you guys... (sigh) Let's meet at my apartment.

Kevin Ghidorah now understand Sykes wants his gold back, to do that they need to break in his old manor. Kevin show them his old manor model figure.

Kevin: This was my old house. Now, it's been stolen from me.  
Shrikethorn: What?  
Kevin: Some rich asshole took my house, after I got arrested. Somewhere deep in the basement is where I hid my 21 million gold. But first, we need to disable the security systems and make sure no guards are there.  
Shrikethorn: When do we start?  
Kevin: We start tomorrow at sun rise. Let's get some rest. Goodnight.  
Hakuja: Sleep well, Kevin.

Morning. Two dogs wake up and snarl at intruders.

Shrikethorn: Great. Dogs.  
Kevin: Let's kill those mutts.  
Raijin: We're not killing dogs. We're just tranquilize them.

DeSoto: Fresh meat, Roscoe.  
Roscoe: Careful, DeSoto. We want to have fun, slowly.

Raijin: Tranq 'em, Shrike.

Shrikethorn tranq DeSoto and Roscoe. They took their collars and bypass the manor. Kevin and Hakuja need to crawl inside. They tried to find these color wires and cut the green wire and gray wire. They disable the security systems.

Kevin: Let's transform and roll out, guys.

Kevin Ghidorah broke some beautiful statues and torn some beautiful arts.

Kevin: Oops.  
Shrikethorn: What the fuck, man?!  
Kevin: These were never mine. This asshole took all my stuff and put his. Now, the gold is in the basement.

They walked down in the spooky basement and they see so many wine drinks and there it is, behind the brick wall. Kevin grabbed a sledgehammer and about to smash it. But--

Kevin: OW! Oh, God! (Grunted) This is too heavy for me. Rai, care to do the honor?  
Raijin: I can absorbed energy and I'll give it a punch. Hit me.

Shrikethorn grabbed the sledgehammer and hit Raijin and he absorbed some energy strength and punch a hole in the brick wall. They see there it is, the gold.

Kevin: At long last. You belong to me now, my precious...

They all do a change. Raijin throw it to Shrikethorn throw it to Hakuja and throw it to Kevin. He out the golds in two big bags.

Raijin: That's all of it.  
Kevin: Are you sure?  
Raijin: Yeah, it's empty.  
Kevin: Are you triple sure?  
Raijin: Yeah.  
Kevin: GOOD! (LAUGHING)

Suddenly, confusing, Kevin just lock them in the basement.

Shrikethorn: Kevin? Kevin! KEVIN! KEVIN! KEVIN!

Kevin carry two heavy bags of 21 million gold and he carry them to the van

Raijin: KEVIN, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!

Kevin took the siren alarm. They're shock to hear they're now caught. Kevin took the van and he vanish.

Five hours later. Raijin, Shrikethorn, and Hakuja are in a autobot police department.

Shrikethorn: We are so fucked, man.  
Hakuja: Why would Kevin Ghidorah do this to us?  
Raijin: Maybe he's a greedy psycho alien monster. Godzilla should've killed the last remaining head when he had the chance.  
Hakuja: But he's our friend, Rai.  
Raijin: Oh, grow up, Hakuja. He's YOUR friend.  
Autobot Officer: All right, guys. You're free to leave. Someone drop the charges on you.  
Shrikethorn: Who?  
Autobot Officer: Outisde.

They see a tough guy hold on his left hand knuckleduster with three bronze claws attached, it's Sa'Luk.

Sa'Luk: Get in the car, freaks.  
Raijin: Where we headin'?

He didn't say anything and they drove back to Kevin Ghidorah's manor.

Raijin: What the fuck?  
Sa'Luk: Let's go, guys. Walk at the back.

They walked. They see Obsidian Fury sitting down, waiting.

Raijin: Ob?  
Obsidian: Guys.  
Wrong Obsidian: Get your ass back over here.  
Sykes: Kevin Ghidorah never lived here. You didn't break his old house. You broke into my house.  
Raijin: I don't understand.  
Sykes: You didn't get the gold he stole from me. You got the other half that he didn't.  
Shrikethorn: OH, MY GOD.  
Raijin: Wait-- you mean the half he never had?  
Sykes: Kevin is the world class thug and you three were complements.

He's pointing a gun at them!

Raijin: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! We had no idea!  
Shrikethorn: We were tryin' to help ya. We thought you'd be happy.  
Sykes: (chuckle) Why thank you so much. Thank you for ripping me off! Thank you for desecrating my home! AND THANK YOU FOR KILLING DESOTO AND ROSCOE!  
Shrikethorn: Who's DeSoto and Roscoe?  
Sykes: MY FUCKING DOGS!  
Shrikethorn: Oh, we didn't kill your dogs, their just tranquilize.  
Sykes: Oh, right. You didn't know. Kevin snap their necks on his way out.  
Shrikethorn: What?  
Wrong Obsidian: And somebody's gonna pay.  
Sykes: He's right.  
Obsidian: No, no, no, no!

Sykes shot the Wrong Obsidian in the head, Rai, Shrike, and Hakuja gasped in horror to see Wrong Obsidian is dead and fell in the pool.

Hakuja: (SCREAMING)  
Sykes: My head of security. Couldn't stop three fuckups kaijus and a Ghidorah with a pair of wire cutter. Unbelievable.

Hakuja wet his pants!

Sykes: Oh, man. I know it's scary, Sa'Luk, can you grab a pair of pants for Hakuja? You found Kevin once, you find him again.  
Raijin: But stole my van.  
Sykes: Take the limo, Sa'Luk got the keys, and get going, I'm killing Obsidians today.

Raijin: I can't believe he killed that Obsidian.  
Shrikethorn: Rai, can you for the location of your van in your phone?  
Raijin: Yeah, I'll-- OH, SHIT! I left my phone in the van, Goddamnit!  
Shrikethorn: Where would he be going? Wait! Hakuja, do you have your phone with you?  
Hakuja: Yeah.  
Shrikethorn: Use your phone to track Rai's phone.  
Hakuja: Good idea, Shrike.  
Raijin: What's your passwords, Hakuja?  
Hakuja: Passwords is "Hey, Rai."  
Raijin: Hey Rai?

Raijin check on the location. He found it.

Raijin: Oh, shit.  
Shrikethorn: Where is he?  
Raijin: He's in fucking Vegas.  
Hakuja: Shotgun.  
Shrikethorn: Why Vegas?  
Raijin: Because he's a greedy psycho monster, that's what.  
Hakuja: I bet he's in Caesar's Palace.  
Raijin: He is there, he's gotta be.

They drove to Vegas. But Raijin made the call to Sykes.

Sykes: You sure?  
Raijin: That's where he always wanted to go.  
Sykes: Than you'll meet us by the big hills near Vegas before sunrise.  
Raijin: Okay.  
Sykes: Be ready at 6:00.  
Raijin: But we don't have time with that.  
Sykes: That's not my fucking problem. Get Kevin and tie him up or your friend is dead.

Later. They drove to Caesars Palace.

Raijin: Shit. They won't allow us to go inside the higher level.  
Hakuja: Hey, those flashing lights. That must be him up there.  
Raijin: It's gotta be. I think I got a plan, but your not gonna like it.

Shrikewthorn: Yeah, I'm not gonna like it. This place brings back bad memories.  
Raijin: It's okay. Come on.

They go to staff room and grabbed a few towels. But they need Shrikethorn to be a gateway driver while Rai and Hakuja get Kevin.

Shrikethorn: Hey, good luck guys. Don't die again.  
Raijin: We will be care, Shrike.

Rai and Hakuja need to use the towels to climb down to get Kevin. They see him looking the view and went back inside. Raijin made the first climb down.

Raijin: All right, Hakuja, it's your turn.  
Hakuja: I don't know. I hate heights.  
Raijin: Just come down, I'll catch you.  
Hakuja: Okay.

Hakuja try to climb down, but he's too scare. He hears something is moving. The towel is loosing the grip! Hakuja fell and hit on the Caesar's Palace sign.

Raijin: HAKUJA! YOU OKAY?!  
Hakuja: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!

Shrikethorn see above something bad.

Shrikethorn: Oh, no.

Raijin: Hakuja! You have to jump!  
Hakuja: I CAN'T! I'M GONNA DIE!  
Raijin: Jump. Trust me.  
Hakuja: Okay.

Hakuja let go and Raijin caught him.

Raijin: See?  
Hakuja: You save me!  
Raijin: Okay. Let's get Kevin.

Raijin and Hakuja walk in the flashing dark room and they see Kevin walking. He attack them and hurry lock himself in this room. They break it down and see all the women screaming and there's the gold.

Raijin: Kevin, stop!  
Kevin: YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!  
Hakuja: Kevin, get down before you get yourself kill!  
Kevin: Nothing hurts Kevin! I am invisible!  
Raijin: It's invincible, and your not. Your just out of your fucking mind. Now get down before you die.  
Kevin: Die? I've already died once. How can you kill whats already dead?

Kevin: I LOVE COCA COLA!

He flipped and jumped. They see he parachute and gliding to Vegas! Raijin hurry call Shrikethorn.

Raijin: Shrike! We got a problem!  
Shrikethorn: What kind a problem?  
Raijin: Look.  
Shrikethorn: Huh? What?! What the fuck is that?  
Raijin: It's Kevin. Follow him!

Shrikethorn hurry start the limo and drive!

Shrikethorn: What happen?!  
Raijin: We had him, he fell, he parachute. The monster is out of his fucking mind.

Kevin: I'M OUT OF MY FUCKING MIND! (LAUGHING)

Shrikethorn hurry drive and can't find him.

Shrikethorn: Where the fuck are you?

Kevin: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!

Raijin and Hakuja put all the golds inside the bags.

Raijin: You found him yet?  
Shrikethorn: I'm trying. I can't see him.

Kevin: OH, SHIT! I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH! FUCK!

Kevin crash on top of the limo!

Shrikethorn: KEVIN?!  
Kevin: SHRIKE?! STOP THE FUCKING CAR!

Shrike can't see the window, the parachute blocking the window.

Kevin: Oh, great! We're gonna die again!  
Shrikethorn: I can't... see...

He see a high beam car honking at him! He screamed and hurry hit the brakes! Kevin Ghidorah jumped out of the limo and crash on a fire hydrant with his back. All the crossovers gasped to see it!

Raijin: Shrike, what's wrong?  
Shrikethorn: Oh, God. He got hit by a fire hydrant. I don't think he's moving.  
Raijin: Oh, fuck.

Shrikethorn see if Kevin is breathing. But suddenly, Kevin Ghidorah is breathing!

Kevin: (gasped) (coughing)  
Shrikethorn: He's alive!  
Raijin: Thank fuck. Put Kevin in the trunk.  
Kevin: Shrike. Let's make a deal. I can give you infinite power, just like I did to Gunmar and his kid Bular.  
Shrikethorn: No more deals, Ghidorah.  
Kevin: NO, WAIT!

Shrikethorn drove to Caesar's Palace and pick up Raijin and Hakuja and the golds.

Raijin: Put in the back seat, trunk is full.

They drive at night almost sun is rising.

Raijin: Take the next exit in 6 minute.  
Kevin: Hey, guys, I'm feeling better now. How about we all split the gold. (BANG) (BANG) (BANG) SYKES IS GONNA KILL ME. MY BLOOD WILL BE IN YOUR HANDS! Do you want Nya-Nya to see you turn to the dark side, Shriky?  
Shrikethorn: He's not going to kill you, Kevin. He wants his gold back.  
Kevin: It's gone. I blew the other half back at Gotham. That's why I had to take the other half.  
Raijin: KEVIN! ENOUGH! You're giving me a headache.  
Kevin: YOU MOTHERFUCKER! WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE, I'M GONNA RIP YOUR GODDAMN THROAT OUT! YA HE'R ME?!

Kevin: I didn't mean it. I lost my cool. Please, guys.

They drive up the hill and grab out all the gold bags and they see their coming.

Raijin: Hakuja, grab the last bag.  
Kevin: Hakuja. Please.

They see Sykes, Sa'Luk got Obsidian out of the car.

Raijin: OB!  
Shrikethorn: Ob!  
Sykes: Step the fuck away from the bags.  
Sa'Luk: The gold is still here. Where's the rest?  
Raijin: It's there, I promise.  
Sykes: Not exactly. I'm still missing the original half.  
Raijin: Kevin blew the first half back at Gotham. I swear, he's tellin' the truth.  
Sykes: Where is he?  
Raijin: He's in the trunk.  
Sykes: Deals a deal. Your free to go, Obsidian. Now, give me the keys so I want to speak with him.

Hakuja give Sykes the keys.

Sykes: Now get out of the way.  
Raijin: You okay, Ob?

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

They gasped in horror to see they killed poor Kevin Ghidorah...

Raijin: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
Sykes: End of conversation, freak.  
Raijin: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!  
Sykes: Kevin Ghidorah is madness. You don't talk to madness. If your lucky, you put madness in the trunk and you kill it. You boys did all the heavy parts. Maybe I can use what's left of Kevin to kill that monster Godzilla, Kevin is also worth a fortune.

They both the trunk and see he's not there!

Sykes: What the fuck?! You think this is a fuckim' game?!  
Shrikethorn: WHOA!

Kevin Ghidorah came up and shot Sa'Luk and Sykes in the head. The guys gasped to see Kevin is still alive!

Kevin: Toodeloo, motherfuckers.

Kevin Ghidorah now pointed a gun at Raijin. He's driven by madness. Hakuja confronts Kevin and try to reason with him.

Shrikethorn: What are you doing?  
Hakuja: Give me a minute. Kevin. Please, they made you do it, not us.  
Kevin: Grr... (sigh) You are a good friend, Hakuja. You all are good friends.  
Raijin: But how--?  
Hakuja: When I pull the last bag, I took the seat down. That's how he hide from the shooting.  
Shrikethorn: And you gave him the gun?  
Hakuja: No. I didn't thought about that.  
Kevin: Had no choice but to kill those fuckers in the ground. (laughing)

Later. They dump Sa'Luk and Sykes bodies in the trunk.

Kevin: Adios, fuck-head. I know, it's scary to see humans dead.  
Hakuja: Kevin. I've been thinking.  
Kevin: What is it?  
Hakuja: I don't want to hang out with you anymore.  
Kevin: What are you talking about? I could join the Dark Kaijus. We will win this war.  
Hakuja: The war is almost over. I can't let you get hurt by them, by me. This is goodbye, Kevin.  
Kevin: But we can still text, right?  
Hakuja: I don't think so. Kevin, go live your life. You're free from Sykes and you can do whatever you want with your golds. Me and my guys need to somehow beat the Monster Force with all they got. Goodbye.

They go in the van and leave. Kevin Ghidorah look at them go, he turn around and see the beautiful sun is rising and decided to go out.

6 months later...

Raijin, Shrikethorn, and Obsidian Fury are back at the Tidal Wave ship inside. They don't know where's Hakuja.

Shrikethorn: Where's Hakuja?  
Obsidian: He's out on deck. Just looking the view.

Hakuja just looking the sun morning view, he still misses his old friend, Kevin.

Shrikethorn: Hakuja, you okay?  
Hakuja: Just looking the view. I feel very different.  
Raijin: And what's that, buddy?  
Hakuja: The war is almost over. What will we do? Coexist?  
Raijin: This war has been different lately. We try to beat them and we loose. But hey, we still have each other, buddy.  
Hakuja: All right. Guys, I understand we've been through some crazy stuff lately. Even we gave up our life to help our enemies to beat Morgana and Richard. I wish Lord Zak would be here to help us. But he's change, if he changes, so will I.  
Shrikethorn: Alright, buddy. Hey, today is your birthday, pal.  
Hakuja: Where we celebrate?  
Raijin: That's below deck, buddy.  
Obsidian: You should come and celebrate, old friend.  
Hakuja: Let''s go!

They four walk the hallway and remember old memories. Back at Vegas was the four walking the hotel hallway, back at Gotham the three and the monkey Abu walking. They both walk and see a bright light.

Epilogue The deck inside became a mess!

Raijin: What the fuck?

Raijin see the room is a big mess. He see Shrikethorn has a cybertronian female body and Hakuja felt on top of Nya-Nya.

Shrikethorn: OH, MAN! I DRANK A LOT!  
Raijin: Oh, shit.  
Nya-Nya: Oh, my God! Honey! What happen?!  
Raijin: Shrike, look down.  
Shrikethorn: What? OH! OH, MY GOD! I HAVE A FEMALE ROBOT BODY! WHAT DID YOU DO, HAKUJA?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
Hakuja: The cake... it was from Kevin!

They all see Kevin Ghidorah drinking and he's back!

Shrikethorn: Oh, my God!  
Kevin: WE HAD A SICK NIGHT, BITCHES! (LAUGHING)

Shrikethorn see Abu is on top of him and he scream!

The Monster Force still continue  
To be continue...


	48. A Old Enemy Has Return

Somewhere in deep space. A massive planet fly to the cosmos, a machine planet. It fly and it spotted Planet Earthrealm. It will now begin consuming it. 

Captain Rex: Optimus, sir. We got incoming.  
Optimus Prime: What is it?  
Captain Rex: Putting on scree now.  
Martin: It looks like some kinda Death Star. But bigger. We don't know who or what is controlling that machine planet.  
Blinky: We must warn the Monster Force!  
Optimus Prime: Proceed.

Captain Rex: Monster Force! You got work to do. 

George: AW, MAN! I was going to relax a tropical beach!  
Lizzie: That can wait.  
Godzilla: That doesn't looks good.  
Antie: We watched Star Wars A New Hope and this Death Star looks enormous, Dad!  
Godzilla: I know, son.  
Mothra: Perhaps we should fly up there?  
Godzilla: Too dangerous.  
Kong: Hey, I see something coming out of that thing.

They see an army of swarm drone robots!

Godzilla, Kong, George, Ralph, Lizzie, Mothra have to be ready to fight.

Godzilla: Antie, son, get outta here. It's too dangerous.  
Antie: Be careful, dad!  
Godzilla: I will. Now, go!

They battle against a swarm of machines. Lizzie tail slap, George and Ralph bang some more. Kong and Godzilla go Super Titan Blue and blast lots of 'em! But they see something is coming down in steam smoke. A unknown figure appeared. 

???: AH, THE TITANS. HOW GLAD, WE ARE TO SEE YOU AGAIN.  
???: IT'S BEEN A MILLENNIUM, ORGANICS.  
???" AND WE HAVE RETURN FOR REVENGE.

Kong: What is that? Who is that?  
Godzilla: Whoever knows us and those voices sounds familiar.

???: YES. LISTEN WELL TO OUR VOICES, FOR IT IS THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER HEAR! (EVIL LAUGHING)

They see it's Ultron Sigma has return!

Mothra: My God! What is that thing?!  
Kong: It's Ultron Sigma! Their still fuse into a hideous form.  
Godzilla: But we saw you freaks got destroyed by the Breach Portal.  
Ultron Omega: YES. ALSO, CALL US ULTRON OMEGA NOW. WE'VE BEEN DRIFTED BEYOND TIME AND SPACE WHERE WE DRIFT FOR ETERNITY. YOU REMEMBER, DON'T YOU? YOU MONSTERS THOUGHT YOU DESTROYED US. WE WERE CONSUME BY THE PORTAL. WE SPENT MILLENNIUM TRAPPED AND TURN THIS IMPERFECT FORM. OUR STONES STILL INTACT, OUR HATRED OF YOU IS WHAT LORD ZAK TAUGHT US. UNTIL WE FOUND A WAY TO RETURN. AND WE SPENT WEEKS OF CONSUMING OTHER WORLDS ACROSS THE STARS. NOW WE HAVE COME HERE, WE SHALL TURN YOU INTO MACHINE LIKE US! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR GOD!  
Kong: Not a chance!

Godzilla and Kong go power up and attacked Ultron Omega. But their attacks has no effect!

Godzilla: Impossible!  
Ultron Omega: HA! USELESS! OUR POWER IS GREATER THAN BEFORE!  
Godzilla: We'll try harder than that.

Godzilla use his Atomic Blast attack and it didn't work! Ultron Omega use their arm claws and huge fists to smash Godzilla. Mothra tried to help, but she got blast. G-Force see it on screen.

Optimus Prime: By the Allsparks. What is that?  
Martin: It's some kinda massive machine monster.   
Captain Rex: Then we'll send our team to help.  
Godzilla: Cancel that!  
Captain Rex: Godzilla?  
Godzilla: This thing is terrible. If you get blast like that, you'll end up like a infected machine zombies.   
Blinky: But we can't just sit here and watch you die!  
Godzilla: That's exactly what your going to do.   
Captain Rex: We have to stop that planet before it destroy us.  
Godzilla: Fine. But, you need to be careful. There's a weak point, boss fight always have a weak point. My gut feelin's is the core, just like the Death Star's Reactor Core.  
Captain Rex: I hope this works. We're ready.  
Optimus Prime: Than we help them buy time.

They send in some groups to stop the planet from destroying Earthrealm.

Raphael: What's the plan, Donnie? We didn't even start where we need to destroy.  
Donatello: My scan indicate there is a weak point deep within the core.  
Sabine: We just need a full frontal assault and we're in the clear.  
Jim: I hope our friends can hold them off.

Elsewhere.

Godzilla Earth: Oh, dear. This isn't good.  
Itassis: Ultron Sigma? I thought he was destroyed.  
Godzilla Earth: That machine beast has Reality and Space within them. Their still intact.  
Diabolico: But how can they defeat Ultron Omega?  
Godzilla Earth: Right now the kids are going to fly to his planet and find a way to destroy the core. But for now, I don't know how can they defeat him. We just have to wait and see.

The kids made to the planet.

Claire: It's huge.  
Donatello: We need to focus. The core is very below us. We just need to--  
Windblade: We got incoming!

They see more drones are coming.

Ultron Omega: AH, ORGANICS. WE HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU... IMMORTALITY.   
Raphael: Yeah, well I got a gift for you. Fuck you!

They fight. They also see explosions. They see Toothless, Light Fury and autobots and republic fleets has arrive. Knack crash in the party! Optimus and Captain Rex join as well.

Optimus Prime: We need a team hold them off and the other into the core. Move out!

They need to go deeper and find it.

Godzilla and Kong still fighting Ultron Omega.

Ultron Omega: AH, WE MISS FIGHTING YOU. WE SHALL ENJOY CRUSHING YOU ALL.  
Godzilla: (PUNCH) You talk too much.

Ultron Omega punch Kong so hard and he gotten hurt! Godzilla see and tried to blast him, but Ultron Omega give everything he got and blast Godzilla. Kong see he fall. Not even Super Titan Blue is strong enough for Kong, his eyes turn yellow and glowing lightning. Kong roar his energy into a new level. They all look and see Kong is transforming. Kong grew bigger, his brown fur became red, he even grew a tail. His Super Titan Blue hair vanish. They all see what he has become... a Super Kaiju 4!

Godzilla: Whoa, Kong!  
Mothra: My God.  
George: Whoa!

Godzilla Earth: HE DID IT! He ascended into a whole new level! He's a Super Kaiju 4 now!  
Itassis: OH, WOW! THAT'S A SUPER KAIJU 4?!  
Diabolico: They may have now a chance.

Godzilla: Kong. How do you feel?  
Kong: I feel more stronger than ever. This incredible power is amazing. Let me have a practice on this.

Kong charge at Ultron Omega and keep punching the big Sigma face hard.

Above the sky is a battle!

Clone Pilot: THERE'S TOO MANY OF 'EM! ARGH!

Light Fury: We can't hold them off for long!  
Toothless: We got to give them more time!

Back on the planet. They're almost there. They see a few dozen more drones are still coming.

Optimus Prime: We're almost there. We need to hurry.  
Ezra: Right, Optimus!

As they go in they see the power core. They need something strong enough to blast it.

Jim: We need something strong enough to blast it.  
Bumblebee: How about this bad boy?

Bumblebee show the others a rail gun. They all gave a happy smile. Optimus grabbed the rail gun and charge it up and blast it!

All around the entire heroes see the planet core exploded.

Ultron Omega: NO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!

Kong jumped up and so did Godzilla. Now, Super Titan Blue and Super Kaiju 4 battle Ultron Omega.

The team made it out and see the whole planet is falling apart.

Ezra: This place is about to explode!  
Optimus Prime: Everyone gather around now!

They all gather close and hurry bridge out of there! The entire planet is destroyed and all the drones are shut down, the fleets cheer in victory. They made it back and see this monstrosity! 

Bumblebee: That thing looks pissed.  
Ultron Omega: YOU DESTROY OUR HOME PLANET! WE ARE MAD! WE ARE ANGRY! WE ARE FURIOUS!

Kong jumped up and punch Ultron's head and crack the Reality Stone and Godzilla also punch the Space Stone on Sigma's head.

Kong: Let's go!

They keep fighting and fighting, the others cheer for them to win. Ultron Omega see how powerful they are, even the Stones are now crack, their powerless.

Kong: This is your end, machine.  
Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!  
Kong: LIGHTNING FIST!  
Ultron Omega: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Ultron Omega has been hit by their combine attack!

Ultron Omega: WE ARE... A GOD. HOW-HOW COULD WE... BE DEFEATED BY... THEM? HOW...? AAAAAARRRGHHHH!!!

Ultron Omega is finally destroyed. The battle is won again.

Jim: Kong. You look different!  
Kong: I guess I've unlock a new level. I think this is a...  
Mothra: Super Kaiju 4! The Kongs have this new power, and I thought it was a myth. Perhaps you are more stronger than Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Oh, really? I like to go training with him.  
Kong: Suit yourself.  
Mothra: GUYS!

They all laugh and see Super Titan Blue Godzilla fighting Super Kaiju 4 Kong. 

They defeated the evil machine and save the planet. They hope they don't have any danger threat again.

To be continue...


	49. Independence Day

Back on Morklon, Godzilla Earth sense something evil.

Itassis: What is it, Godzilla Earth?  
Godzilla Earth: I'm sensing a great evil is heading towards Earthrealm.  
Diabolico: What is it?  
Godzilla Earth: I do not know, it's not the Dark Kaijus, it's something worse.

Space, on the moon. The citizens on the moon got something very big on the radar.

Scientist 1: What is it?  
Scientist 2: I'm getting something very big coming this way.  
Scientist 1: What the hell--

They all see a massive ship flying pass them and it's heading toward Earthrealm.

July 2nd

Shatterdome, the early morning. Blinky and Martian are getting something on the radar.

Blinky: Oh, dear.  
Martian: What is it, Blinky?  
Blinky: The moon got something very big heading towards us.  
Martian: What is it?  
Blinky: It appears to be a massive ship. We have to show the others!

They hurry report to Optimus, Captain Rex, and Shelob.

Captain Rex: What is it, guys?  
Martian: We receive reports on the moon.  
Blinky: Something very big is heading towards us!  
Optimus Prime: By the Allsparks. What is that? Captain: Rex: We have a autobot ship checking it right now. A Autobot ship flying in the clouds. Autobot 1: We're getting zero readings, sirs. Wait. I see something in the clouds, checking it now. They see a huge of flame is coming down! They tried to pull up and they're gone in the fire. Captain Rex: Dammit! We lost them. Shelob: We have to call the Monster Force.

Optimus Prime: Call the Monster Force. Let them now what's coming.

Back on Sentinel Beach, Godzilla and Kong go Super Titan vs Super Kaiju 4. All the others see the fun!

Godzilla: Your Super Kaiju 4 is amazing, Kong.  
Kong: I know, your punches tickles me, like a tiny little feather.  
Godzilla: How about this?

Godzilla tail slap, but Kong grabbed his tail and throw him around!

Mothra: Careful!  
George: This is so cool!  
Jörmungandr: Godzilla! You got a call.

Godzilla: Hello? Optimus, how are you-- What? What? My God. All right, we're on our way.  
Antie: What is it, Dad?  
Godzilla: There's something very big heading here and it's not Dark Kaijus.

Deep space, the Mothership release City Destroyers to Earthrealm.

Shatterdome, all the Monster Force and G-Force gather in the meeting hall.

Captain Rex: This photo was showed 30 minutes ago. The moon have pick up this massive spacecraft. It is not Dark Kaijus and we think it's something worse.  
Godzilla: It cannot be.  
Jim: What? You know that ship?  
Godzilla: My father once told me stories of the Harvesters. But I thought they're all dead.  
Ezra: The Harvesters?  
Godzilla: Centuries ago, after the defeat of Zak, the Harvesters came to Metru Nui to destroy. They're like a swarm, trillions of 'em. But we won the battle and they retreated deep in space if they ever return, but now they found Earthrealm. I fear they'll destroy everyone.  
Captain Rex: Then we must warn the evacuation now.

They all feel a earthquake, but this is no earthquake.

They all ran outside and see a huge storm is coming down!

Donatello: My God! That storm is gonna hit us!  
Godzilla: That's no storm.

Gotham City, Internet City, and Iacon City citizens see something in the sky, they see it's the City Destroyers. Everyone see it, they start to panic, and hurry run for their lives!

Shelob: What do we do now?  
Optimus Prime: We must evacuate the citizens now. There will be frighten people out there.  
Ralph: I'm one of 'em.  
Lizzie: Shudup, man!

Godzilla: We'll hold 'em off. But you need to get everyone evacuated.  
Ezra: We might not have much time before they'll attack.  
Kong: We'll have to make time.

They all focus the one on Internet City.

They all hurry tried to get everyone evacuated.

Sabine: There's still millions in Internet City!  
Bumblebee: We need to work fast.  
Windblade: Look! The Monster Force are ready to fight that ship!

Godzilla: All right, guys, we need to bring this ship down.  
George: Gotcha. But you guys can fly.  
Kong: Then let the Super Kaijus handle this. LIGHTNING FIST!  
Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!

They fire their attacks on the City Destroyer and it has no affect. It's protected with a force shield.

Godzilla: It has no affect. Sonuvabitch!

They see their opening up. They all see the green light.

Claire: It's so pretty.  
Jim: But that's not a good thing to look at.

Kong: We got to stop that thing. It looks like it's about to fire!

Toothless and Light Fury hurry shoot at it and it's shielded too! Godzilla and Kong have to keep punching the force shield.

Godzilla: NO! NO! NO!!

The City Destroyer is ready for it's attack and it destroyed the tallest building of Internet City, made a huge flame wave. All the citizens hurry run for their lives! Also in Gotham City they destroyed it too, and Iacon City. Everyone run and they all got incinerated. The cities burn.

Godzilla: No. NO, GODDAMMIT! NO!! RAGH!  
Kong: We can't break through 'em.  
George: GODZILLA! KONG! WE GOT COMPANY!  
Jörmungandr: Get out of there now!

They all see small fighters coming out of the ship and are attacking!

Godzilla: FUCK! FALL BACK!

They're outnumber and overrun. The sun sky is now turning dark.

July 3rd

The entire cities are destroyed, but the City Destroyers are still floating in the sky.

Back on the Shatterdome, or what's left of it during the attack. The team feel sad, ruin, mad, failed.

George: So, what now, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: I don't know. We been through worse, but I never imagine this is very bad. We don't have the fire power and we don't have enough strength.  
Captain Rex: We still have all the clone troops and autobot soldiers to help us.  
Godzilla: If we fail again, we'll put more lives of your troops as well.  
Kong: Perhaps we need to find a way to hijack the control.

Donatello: I can help you with that.  
Martian: I'll help too.  
Kong: Okay. But-- Huh?! What the?!

They see what came on Shatterdome deck, the Dark Kaijus. Kai, Obsidian Fury, Raijin, Shrikethorn, Hakuja, Nya-Nya, Cunber, Rev-9, Lythos, Hydros, Pyros, Stratos, and Tidal Wave.

George: What the hell are they doin' here?!  
Toothless: Planning to kill us all I guess.  
Light Fury: Fight to the death, then.

Kai: We didn't come here to fight, we come to help you all.

ALL: WHAT?!

Obsidian: The Harvesters attacked us. We couldn't hold them off. We have no choice but good and evil must join forces to fight this evil threat.  
Raphael: They can't be serious!  
Michelangelo: Cool it, Raph.  
Godzilla: So. A truce between Monster Force and Dark Kaijus. How long will this last?  
Kai: Only we defeat our enemies and we'll resume back to old enemies.  
Jim: I do not like this, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: I do too, but we have no choice. Think about Zak, he helped us defeat Morgana and Richard, so we'll do the same. It's a deal then.

Both Godzilla and Kai shake hands and form a alliance.

Kong: Now. Let's get to work.

Blinky: EVERYONE! We receive a mayday at Mega Tokyo City! They're in grave danger!  
Godzilla: Okay. Rexy, George, Knack, Kai, Raijin, Shrikethorn, Cunber you all are with me. Let's move out!

As they fly to Mega Tokyo City, they see the Harvesters are attacking.

Godzilla: Shit. All right, everyone. We're going down, now.  
Rajin: This place brings back old memories, eh, Shrike.  
Shrikethorn: I know. But we need to focus. Save those crossovers and beat those creeps.

The clone troops help the citizens evacuate. Rexy see Cunber save her from the fighters.

Rexy: I never thought I be saved by a damn Dark Kaiju.  
Cunber: Whatever, dinosaur.  
Rexy: What was that?!  
George: Guys. We got bigger problems right now.

They see fighters incoming! They fire at 'em. Knack tried to use his relics to hit those fighters, but they got shield too!

Knack: Crap! They got shield too!

Thousands of fighters are coming everywhere and are attacking the city more! They tried to hold them off until everyone is safe.

Raijin: THERE'S TOO MANY OF 'EM! WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!  
Godzilla: HOLD 'EM OFF! WE NEED MORE TIME!

Cunber is so angry he smash the fighters and they're almost damage, they keep firing at Cunber and he wouldn't stop. Cunber unleashed his full power and destroy some of the fighters. They see he's growing too strong. But more and more keep firing at him. He's almost down.

Godzilla: Cunber, fall back. We got everyone evacuated!  
Cunber: I wanna smash 'em!  
Rexy: Another fight, another day.  
Cunber: Ugh...

Somewhere a Republic Clone Base.

Clone Commander: Any word?  
Clone Troop: I don't think so, sir.

They see in the window, millions of fighters are attacking the base. All the clone troops tried fire and they're gone.

Martian: My God. They've taken down a Republic Base.  
Blinky: Oh, dear. This isn't good.  
Claire: Don't worry, Blinky, we'll get through with this.

Optimus Prime: Anything?  
Kong: We create a device that can help sabotage their control.  
Obsidian Fury: My scan indicate the Harvesters Mothership must be planted deep inside of the ship's core.

Bumblebee: Guys. They're back!

Jim: Godzilla! What happen?  
Godzilla: Cunber's hurt. He fought like hell. Get him to med lab.

Autobot: On it!

Godzilla: What's the news?

Later...

Kong: ... And that's how it'll work.  
Godzilla: I see. I don't know-- wait. I'm sensing something worse in that mothership right now.  
Kong: What is it?  
Godzilla: It's... oh, no. I'm sensing the Queen.  
Captain Rex: Queen? What Queen?  
Godzilla: The Harvester Queen is onboard that ship. Oh, man.  
Claire: He's right. I can sense her too.  
Ezra: Me too with the Force.  
Sabine: This is bad.

Elsewhere. The citizens have evacuated far out, but someone is there.

Man: Excuse me, sir. Where you going?  
Kevin: A alien ship threatens to destroy Earthrealm. So, I guess I might help the Monster Force. And besides, a Ghidorah is a alien, and there can only be one alien to destroy, that's me. Heh, heh, heh... Alien Woman: How do you know them? Kevin: Because they're the ones who destroyed my homeworld planet. They killed all the renaming Ghidorahs and I will make 'em pay.

Deep space the Mothership.

Harvester: My Queen. The Monster Force and the Dark Kaijus have join as one.  
Queen: So. They have no choice to defeat us? (LAUGHING) Fools. Prepare my ship. We shall destroy them all.  
Harvester: Yes, my Queen.  
Queen: Those fools have no idea what their up against.

Captain Rex: How long until you get it running?  
Obsidian: I will say 15 minutes. But we need it fully charge to plant it deep inside so we can disable they're shields.

They all need to gather every soldiers, weapons, fighters, anyone who can help fight. Sun goes down...

July 4th

The early morning, They all see everyone is gather. Godzilla wanted to ask Optmius Prime for a speech.

Godzilla: Care to do the honor, Optimus?  
Optimus Prime: No. The honor is yours, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Thank you.

Everyone including the Monster Force, G-Force, and Dark Kaijus see Godzilla stood up and give a speech to all.

Godzilla: Everyone! Can I have your attention, please? I know this is very big. We face bigger threats, but this is the worse. They are not Dark Kaijus, they are neither. But I can see fear and anger in your eyes, we all must stand together as one. We now have enough fighters to help fight the Harvester Queen. Yes, she's coming here right now as we speak, but we, the Monster Force will be there for you and help you fight. I thought we could stop it, but they're smart, but we are smarter than them. But hey, today is 4th of July. But you all will fight, not anger, hatred, but from annihilation. We are fighting for honor and justice. Today, we will survive, we will win, we will CELEBRATE OUR INDEPENDENCE DAY!

Everyone cheer of Godzilla speech. He look behind and see the others smile and are happy.

Kong: Great speech, Godzilla. I wish Goji or your father would see you right now.  
Godzilla: Yeah. I hope.

Captain Rex: Everyone. The Mothership is heading towards us now.

They all see they have arrive. They all need to get in they're fighters and tanks to be ready. Godzilla, Kong, the Dark Kaijus, and Monster Force stood up and walk towards the Mothership. They see the Harvester Queen came out and jumped to the ground hard.

Godzilla: You must be the Harvester Queen.  
Queen: And you mist be the Monster Force I heard so much about. Dark Kaijus? Why are you siding with the Monster Force?  
Raijin: If anyone is going to take over Earthrealm, it will be us, lady.  
Queen: Than perish with them.  
Kong: What made you travel the entire galaxy coming for here?  
Queen: We consume worlds and move on to the next. We will never stop, that is why your world is next for us to destroy.  
Kong: This is our home and we won't allow that to happen.  
Queen: No one has ever defeat the Harvesters for centuries.  
Godzilla: No. But our kind did centuries ago and we'll do the same.

Godzilla go Super Titan Blue and Kong go Super Kaiju 4, Mothra go Super Kaiju and they jumped to attack!

Raphael: ATTACK!

They all charge! Godzilla and Kong fight the Queen, the Dark Kaijus and Monster Force fight against all the fighters. But Obsidian Fury got a virus missile and he's about to fire at the Mothership.

Obsidian: I hope this works. Calculating 89% for sure. Fire!

He fire and see the virus missile shoot through the forceshield and sabotage the ship shield.

Obsidian: It worked!

Captain Rex: That's our signal! Fighters fire at their ship!

All the clone and autobot fighters fire at the Mothership and made some damages, but more fighters are attacking!

Kai use his jade blade to stab two fighters, Raijin, Shrikethorn, and Hakuja attack some of the Harvester troops. Rexy and Lizzie bite some, George, Ralph, Knack, Spear, and Fang charge. Toothless and Light Fury shoot from the sky. Tidal Wave keep shooting. Rev-9 liquid metal and endoskeleton slaughter the troops. Lyhtos, Hydros, Pyros, and Stratos are attcking all the fighters,. Mothra and Godzilla fight the Queen, she keep firing at them and see they're loosing!

Queen: No! Mothership! Fire at the Shatterdome, ready the weapon in full power! Protect it at all costs!

The Mothership is opening it's firing cannon to charge up and destroy them all.

Captain Rex: We need everyone focus fire on that cannon!

They keep firing and firing, but it's not enough!

Godzilla: Oh, no!

Jim: Oh, God!

Queen: Soon, you all will die!

Optimus Prime: Does anyone have enough fire power to stop that weapon?

???: I DO!

Captain Rex: Who is this? Identified yourself!

Kevin: My name is Kevin Ghidorah! And I got a big missile strong enough to take that thing down!

All looked and see it's Kevin Ghidorah!

Godzilla: My God. I guess I didn't killed.  
Hakuja: KEVIN! YOU'RE BACK!  
Queen: WHAT?! FIRE AT THAT GHIDORAH, NOW!

Kevin: I was once a good Ghidorah, until these fuckers came to my homeplanet and destroy everyone I loved. Now, it's payback time!

Godzilla: Everyone, protect Kevin Ghidorah!

They all fire on those fighters and Kevin Ghidorah take a deep breath and focus.

Kevin: Tell Godzilla and Mothra and of course Hakuja I am very sorry and I love my friends very much. ALL RIGHT, YOU ALIEN ASSHOLES! IN THE WORDS OF MY GENERATION, UP YOURS!

Hakuja: Kevin! What's he doing, Rai?  
Raijin: Sacrificing for all of us.

Kevin: EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH!

Godzilla: Farewell, Kevin Ghidorah.

Kevin Ghidorah flew up and sacrifice himself by destroying the Mothership cannon, it blew up and destroyed the Mothership. All around the world, all City Destroyers felt the Mothership controls are destroy and they blow up too. The Queen is shock to see her ships and armies are destroyed!

Queen: NO!

Godzilla: HE DID IT! THE SON OF A BITCH DID IT!

Everyone cheer in victory! But the battle is not over...

Queen: You have have destroy my army, but you have not beaten me!

Godzilla: We'll try.

Godzilla and Kong fight against the Queen. She use her mind to corrupt Godzilla and Kong's heads, but they resists and fight her.

The others watch as two powerful Super monsters beating the Harvester Queen!

Queen: NO! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM ETERNAL!

Godzilla: No. You are oblivion.  
Kong: You're terror is over, Queen. LIGHTNING FIST!  
Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!

They both blast the Harvester Queen and she's gone to oblivion! They all see it's over.

Jim: Godzilla? Is it over?  
Godzilla: It is.  
George: We won!

They all cheer, but the Dark Kaijus look.

Ralph: But, what about them?  
Godzilla: What happens now?  
Kai: The battle is over, and we have no plans to fight you. But today is the 4th of July, Godzilla.

Kai and Godzilla shake hands.

Godzilla: Than the war between the Monster Force and Dark Kaijus is...?  
Kai: It's over. The war is over.  
Hakuja: That's it then?  
Cunber: Godzilla save my life and I own him that.  
Kong: Hope you guys change.  
Raijin: I think we will. Come on, Dark Kaijus, let's go have fun.

Tidal Wave transform into vehicle mode and the Dark Kaijus left.

Itassis: Is it over?  
Godzilla Earth: It is. Also, the war of the Dark Kaiju is finally over. They join forces to fight this evil threat and they realize they don't have to fight anymore. The Dark Kaijus are no more, and now after centuries peace at long last. Thank you, Godzilla Son of Godzilla SR.

The Monster Force and G-Force see fighters shoot in the sky and made fireworks. They all celebrate the 4th of July. Jim and Claire kiss, Ezra and Sabine lean to each other, so did Toothless and Light Fury. The turtles laugh, the scientists cheer, George, Ralph, Lizzie, Knack, and Jormy look. Kong and Rexy smile. Antie and Blue smile at each other. Mothra kiss Godzilla in the cheek. They all see it's finally over, the war of the Dark Kaijus. Godzilla gave a happy smile on the camera and said:

Godzilla: Happy 4th of July, everyone!

To be concluded...


	50. Epilogue

10 years later... somewhere in New Iacon City. Four teenage dragons Azymondias, Dart, Ruffrunner, and Pouncer talk to Godzilla and he tells them all stories of the Monster Force.

Ruffrunner: You haven't age, Master Godzilla.  
Pouncer: Are you immortal, Master?  
Godzilla: Well, yes and no. I am old, but a true Titan monster can't age, but evolve. So. Which story do you want me to tell you?  
Pouncer: A scary story!

A scary story where innocent monsters from Metru Nui run for their lives of the evil Dark Kaijus lead by Lord Zak.

Zym: I don't like scary stories.  
Pouncer: Come on, Zym. Just one story.  
Dart: What about the story where you and Kong first fight.  
Godzilla: How'd you know that one?

A story where Godzilla and Kong first battle, they brawl somewhere deep in Own-Metru. 

Dart: That story was great. My mom told me that story.  
Ruffrunner: Godzilla, do all Monster Force have to be fearful?  
Godzilla: They're appearances yes, but others are not. None of the Monster Force are that fearful to fight.  
Dart: Rexy is still the fearsome dinosaur I known. 

Back then, Rexy roar angrily and battle against Kai the Collector. She roar angrily while fighting him and he throw his jade blades at her.

All of a sudden, they see the New Iacon Tower is starting the speech Monster Force for Godzilla!

Godzilla: Sorry, kids. Maybe story another time. I gotta go.  
ALL: AW!!!  
Godzilla: But don't worry. I promise I'll tell you more.  
???: Ha! I wish I wanna tell 'em the story than you, Godzilla.

They all see Kong walking, and he's old.

Kong: Azymondias, Dart, Pouncer, Ruffrunner, the Dragon Princes and Princess. It's good to seeya again.  
Dart: Master Kong. You look way old. You're the same as Godzilla?  
Kong: Looks like I am, kiddo. But you should go back and see Godzilla speech at New Iacon Tower, kids.  
ALL: BYE!  
Kong: Heh, kids these days, right Godzilla?  
Godzilla: Yes. Anyway. I'm gonna get ready.  
Kong: I'll meet you there, Godzilla.

Tonight. Everyone is gather. Optimus Prime, Captain Rex, even Jim, Claire, Ezra, Sabine, Bumblebee, and Windblade came as well. The Monster Force Rexy, George, Ralph, Lizzie, Knack, Toothless, Light Fury, and Jormy join too.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen! It is a honor to meet the one and only Godzilla Leader of the Monster Force!

ALL: (CHEERING)

Godzilla: Ahem. Thank you all. It's been 10 long years since the battle against the Harvesters. And I realize that I remember fighting all those centuries ago, before...

He remember so many battles on Metru Nui and Earthrealm. He remember Kong and him first battle, Godzilla transform into a Super Kaiju for the first time, Seeing his little brother transform into Super Kaiju Rage, him and Kong battle against Zak true monster form, fighting against King Ghidorah, reuniting the Monster Force, Destoroyah Full Power form, Super Titan Blue Godzilla and Kong, Super Kaiju 4 Kong fighting the Harvesters, and he remember his father tell him stories when he was young.

Godzilla: ... All those battles. I've always wanted a fight and get more stronger. I always have fate in my little brother, I wish he'd be here. But hey, I bet we'll have a tournament next Fall, so I see you all there.

All gave a big clap at him and cheer.

But Kong see Godzilla looks a bit down all of a sudden.

Godzilla walked outside and see the stars, he remember him being Minilla with his little brother Godzilla Junior. 

Kong: You still miss him, do you?  
Godzilla: I can't shake it. I know he's having a great time with Luna.  
Kong: But you are having a great time with your family, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Family?  
Kong: The Monster Force family.  
Godzilla: Yeah. That's true.  
Zym: Mister Godzilla!  
Godzilla: Huh? Dart? Zym? What you kids doing here? It's late.  
Dart: We were wondering, what if the Dark Kaijus or any bad guys come here?  
Godzilla: We'll beat 'em. We always do.  
Zym: Can you tell us again?  
Kong: (laughing) Why not? Come on, Godzilla. 

They all gave a happy smile while they all look up at the stars at night.

...The end.


End file.
